The Shadow Rider
by The Dream Writer
Summary: This is based on the books, not the TV series. Tristan is training to become a Skybax Rider. Will he be able to stick with it during the long months of training, or will this obsession of trying to befriend a forbidden skybax ruin his lifelong dream of becoming a Rider? Book I in a trilogy. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dinotopia or the characters mentioned from Dinotopia. All other characters are purely fictional and any possible resemblances are purely coincidental. This is simply fan fiction.

Book I

 **The Shadow Rider**

Part I

 **Moonlight Madness**

Chapter 1

Tristan tossed and turned, but sleep refused to come. Even though it had been several weeks already since he'd arrived at Canyon City for Beginner skybax rider training, he was still unaccustomed to the feel of sleeping in a bed carved into the side of a stone wall. The thin mattress beneath him, which was supposed to offer some cushion against the stone frame, seemed more like a joke than anything else. Supposedly the rougher living conditions were part of the toughening up experience for the Beginner rider cadets. They were told that comfy beds would not always be available during flight missions and they needed to get used to sleeping under harsher conditions. Tristan decided that he'd rather just face that hardship as it arose rather than spend so much time prepping for it. He rubbed his sore shoulders and sighed despairingly. He really was a soft city boy, though he wasn't ready to admit that in front of the other cadets.

So far each day of training had been so new and interesting that he'd been able to overlook most of the cons and inconveniences of a cadet's training world, but the newness was wearing off and reality was settling in. Tristan found himself thinking more and more about his home far away in Sauropolis, the capitol city of Dinotopia. His family was there. His school friends were there. The house he grew up in was there. His comfy bed and homemade quilt was there. He even found himself missing his old job in the well known restaurant called The Sauropolis Starr, the title being a pun on words since his family's last name was Starr and it was his parents who were in charge of running the place. He'd practically grown up in that restaurant, terrorizing it as a small child, then put to work in it as soon as he was old enough to carry dishes without breaking them. He'd never appreciated the simplicity of that job until now. Tristan groaned lightly and punched at the cotton stuffed pillow, trying to reshape it, but the well used and lumpy pillow could no longer offer anymore fluff.

For all the seventeen year of his life, the idea of coming to Canyon City to become a skybax rider had been a blown up fairytale in his mind, stemming from the awesome stories that his skybax rider Uncle Drake, seemed to have an endless supply of. But now that Tristan was finally here and living out his childhood dream, he realized that Uncle Drake somehow left out the unpleasant parts in his glorious tales.

The sleeping sounds of the other three cadets seemed to fill the room. Jamin was snoring, Taddeo was talking in his sleep again, and Mathias was coughing and wheezing, having breathed in too much dust in the air that day.

Tristan pulled the blanket over his head, but it did nothing to muffle the sounds. He put the pillow over his head too, but then he just felt suffocated. He pulled it all off again and the moonlight filtering in from the window shone right into his eyes. He squinted in the light, staring over at the window. A paper shade was pulled down over it, fastened securely at the bottom edge to the stone windowsill, but Tristan could still see a faint outline of a perfectly round moon through the thin shade. The light of the moon set the window aglow, transforming it into a mystical arched beacon. Beams of silver streaked out sideways from the gaps in the sides of the window where the paper shade pulled away from the edges as the night breeze breathed against it.

"No wonder I can't sleep." Tristan murmured as he rolled out of bed. "It's the night of the full moon." Back home it was traditional for the Sauropolis citizens to gather by the bay on the night of the full moon and watch it rise. Tristan and his family had always been faithful in attending the event, unless, of course, it was raining, and then the event was cancelled anyway.

Tristan quickly prepared himself to go outside, exchanging his soft night shirt for a tunic, pants, a belt, hiking boots, and a light jacket. With one hand he snatched up his backpack, always packed and ready, which sat on a woven mat near the doorway, lined up with the other cadet's packs, and with his other hand he grabbed his hiking staff, which was leaned up against the wall next to his pack. He'd learned quickly that a packed and ready hiking bag and a good staff were two of the most important things to have in the canyon environment, those and a sturdy pair of boots and a good sense of direction.

Tristan slipped outside the guy cadets' dormitory and closed the wooden door very quietly, hoping none of the other cadets would awaken to the shuffling sounds of his movement and the clicking sound of the door knob that he'd never noticed up until now.

He looked up to the sky, sent a smile and a thumbs up to the moon, then set out through Canyon City. Aided by the light of the moon and the occasional city night lamps lit along the paths, he quickly skimmed through the beautiful settlement. Most of the dwellings were literally carved into the canyon walls, adorned in terraced gardens, and connected with a labyrinth of stone and rope bridges. Having been there nearly a month now, Tristan skillfully traveled through narrow passages lined with wooden railings, crossed over rope bridges, scampered up steps and down steps, and avoided the paths dotted with the occasional bobbing lanterns, telltale signs of other folks on nighttime excursions, most of which were merely returning home after attending late night activities, or from working late shifts at their jobs. Tristan did not carry a lantern. He didn't want anyone spotting him, merely a Beginner Rider, heading in the direction of the paths that led outside of the city. There was a curfew, after all, for Beginner Rider cadets. No activities outside of the city limits after dark.

Ever since that first day when the curfew was brought to the attention of the new batch of cadets, Tristan struggled to conform to it. All the rules, for that matter, he struggled to conform to, but this one seemed the hardest. He understood that discipline and the capability to discipline one's self was an important asset to training, and the Master Pilot made it a point to stress this to each of the cadets, but Tristan struggled to see how the curfew aided in this. Yes, they'd been told that the curfew was also designed for safety reasons. The canyons were dangerous enough during the day due to the massive heights, narrow trails, and buffeting winds, but at night the dangers heightened because of the darkness.

At least that's what they were told. Tristan suspected there might be something else, some other kind of unspoken danger, but when he asked about it, his questions were simply brushed off and he quickly figured out that pressing the matter only gained him the title of being a 'difficult' cadet.

As Tristan glanced about while crossing through the village, it was apparent that this custom of watching the full moon was not known here. There were no clusters of moon gazers to be seen anywhere. Perhaps it was because the wondrous views from the stone towers and rock formations belonging to their city were enough to satisfy the urge for awe and speculation among the Canyon City citizens.

Even so, Tristan couldn't seem to see the extraordinary scenery of Canyon City. His mind was clouded with pictures of home in Sauropolis. Tonight there would be a nice crowd gathered by the bay to watch the moon rise. Astronomers with their binoculars and telescopes and papers would be watching the night sky, charting astronomical patterns and activity. Sometimes a choir was scheduled to put on a short performance, selecting songs with constellation themes for the occasion. Sometimes his parents liked to dance beneath the moonlight. His youngest sister, Celesta, who was typically shy and quiet, would find some solitary place to watch the moon by herself while his other sister, Tiana, would be off somewhere with her friends playing games or getting into mischief of some sort, accompanied by the family's adopted deinonychus companion, Sekani.

Tristan swallowed hard, not wanting to face the truth. He was homesick, very homesick, so much that it caused a lump to rise in his throat. He never thought this would happen, but here he was roaming this strange place of wind and stones known as Canyon City, (though compared to Sauropolis, it was more like a village, despite the 'city,' attached to its title), and longing to hear the noisy clamor of Sauropolis instead of the lonely crying of the wind.

Finally, Tristan reached the head of the path which marked the end of the city limits and the beginning of the canyon trails. He paused. The moonlight was so bright that he could easily read the sign chiseled into the stone: "Red Rim Trail." Of course, by now he had the name memorized. The cadets used this trail often during training activities. The end of it opened up on a wide ledge known as "Gideon's Watch."

He glanced up at the moon again. He could watch it right here and not break any rules. But the path beyond the sign stretched out before him with swirling wisps of dust beckoning in the moonlight. What an adventure it would be to explore the path beneath the light of the moon! Maybe the sheer excitement of breaking rules would drive away these exasperating emotions of homesickness. Besides, if he returned on time, no one would ever know he'd broken the curfew rule.

Tristan threw his shoulders back, lifted up his chin, and marched past the sign. A wide grin spread across his face and a fresh bout of energy washed over him. What stories he would have to tell his sisters someday when he returned home! With that thought in mind, he turned his back to Canyon City and sauntered down the moonlit path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gravel crunched beneath Tristan's boots as he walked carefully along the familiar narrow trail winding through the canyons. Because he'd traveled this path many times already on treks with the rest of the cadets, he didn't feel too concerned about getting lost. However, after rounding the first bend in the path, a cliff wall blocked out the moonlight and the shadows became too thick to safely maneuver through. Tristan promptly retrieved a small stone from the pouch attached to his staff and secured it into the brass band that encased the top of the hiking staff. The bluish silver light streaked out from the stone in all directions, mimicking the stars pinned to the black sky above. The stone hummed faintly, filled with stored energy to produce the light.

"Keep the stone safe." His father had said while offering it to him as a gift just before Tristan left Sauropolis to travel to Canyon City for skybax rider training. Even though his father didn't say it, Tristan knew that his words also meant, "Keep it a secret."

As far as Tristan knew, both the stone and the staff were passed down through the family for many generations. The story that went along with it was that the rare sunstone came from the mythical place called the World Beneath. Long ago when both humans and dinosaurs left the underground caves, there was a mutual agreement that all sunstones were supposed to be left behind. The reasons for this were somehow lost throughout the passing of time. It was said that despite this agreement, a few sunstones left the caves due to people who secretly disobeyed the wishes of the higher councils. While reflecting over this, Tristan came to the realization that the tendency to disobey rules apparently ran in his blood if the stories about the sunstone held any kind of truth. He wasn't sure whether to be guilty or proud. As a result, he felt a little of both.

As he continued to travel the worn path, the wind whistled in lower tones the further he traveled downward. It felt as if he were being lured into the belly of a giant beast—one far bigger than a tyrannosaurus rex. Tristan couldn't get the words 'darkness' and 'danger' out of his mind, but he determinedly pressed onward. Even the light of the sunstone could not banish the huge shadows cast by the cliff walls and rock formations, making it difficult to see the thorny bushes, gravel pits, and treacherous drop offs. The wind and the black shadows seemed to be working together as a team to play tricks on him, making it difficult to keep his balance. The moon, great and full as it was, could only softly glow against the greater darkness. When the trail crossed through the vast open spaces Tristan's small sunstone seemed only a speck of light drowning in the night, no more than a tiny star, bobbing along the twisted path.

Tristan's held his head down as he concentrated on keeping his footing. His goal was to reach the end of the trail which opened up upon a cliff top known as Gideon's Watch. He was anxious to see what the view looked like from there beneath the moon's glow. Because of this, he did not see the skybax gliding on a breeze far above in the night sky.

The skybax was hunting, keeping a sharp eye out for small dinosaurs, snakes, or lizards scampering along the canyon paths or grazing on the leaves of shrubs in open glades. Hunger grumbled in his belly and he was tempted to ignore the unusual sparkle progressing toward the wide open ridge top. But curiosity soon out weighed the hunger. The skybax drifted lower, deciding that the tiny sparkle moving below was not merely the moonlight glinting on a ribbon of water leaking from a canyon wall, neither was it a star reflecting in a small pool of water.

Down below, Tristan triumphantly reached the wide cliff top known as Gideon's Watch. The open stony ground stretched out before him, bathed in moonlight. He'd been here before during the day. In fact, less than twelve hours ago he'd crossed over the same ground during a lesson in training that was focused on self discipline. The group of cadets were taken on this hike along the Red Rim Trail only to learn that at the end, they had to crawl as close to the cliff edge as their inner level of courage would allow. They were instructed to discipline themselves to be aware of the danger, but to also be aware of their own strength and abilities. And then there was another whole level of discipline brought up and that was to push forward despite one's fears.

Tristan remembered the incident all too well. Whereas he had managed to complete the hike keeping his fears moderately hidden beneath a well practiced expression of mock courage, most of the other cadets had struggled openly. Halfway through the hike, Jamin had to turn back because he was too afraid to cross so closely to the edge of a deep gorge. Fira, the only girl cadet in the Beginner group felt motion sickness even though they were hiking on solid ground. Their instructor, a tall, dark haired and light skinned middle aged man who owned the prestigious title of 'Master Pilot' explained that the motion sickness was brought on by the dizziness which stemmed from the fear of heights. Then there was Taddeo who completed the hike, but babbled his whole way through it, voicing every fear which popped into his mind. He didn't seem to care if anyone saw the weakness he felt. In one way, Tristan wanted to be more like Taddeo in the fact of not caring what anyone thought, but on the other hand he didn't want to throw every thought out in the open for all to see and judge. Mathias had been the most daring cadet, managing to show no fear as they came near the cliff edges. His expression only spoke of determination and careful calculation while he crawled toward the cliff edge and managed to look down into the open drop of space. All in all when comparing himself to all the other cadets, Tristan felt that he had done well, but not well enough for his own high standards. He'd buried his emotions to those fears because he didn't want to look weak in front of anyone, especially in front of Mathias who'd appeared so unconcerned about the heights. Even so, he still hadn't been able to come as close to the edge as Mathias had done. So far it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he always remained one step behind Mathias.

Tristan slipped the backpack from his shoulders and set it on the ground at the head of the path. After removing the sunstone from the top of the staff, Tristan laid the staff down next to the backpack.

He carefully crossed into the open space before him, holding the sunstone out in front of him to light his way. Now that he was no longer within the shelter of the towering cliff walls and massive stones, the wind freely buffeted him. It took a moment for him to gain his balance before pushing forward. As he neared the cliff edge he dropped to his knees. Putting one hand in front of him after the other, he crawled carefully forward. He kept the sunstone clutched tightly in one hand, the bright light streaking through the gaps in his fingers.

Even though he'd traveled relatively downward for most of the hike, he'd come nowhere near the bottom of the canyon. The jagged edge of cliff loomed in front of him, gleaming in the moonlight like stained teeth before the black mouth of a deep precipice. The wind tousled his dark hair and the moon glinted against the unusual white patch of hair on top of his head. At seventeen, he was far too young to acquire white hair, but this small patch had been there ever since birth. He sank down until his chest pressed into the dusty ground and he scooted the last few feet leading toward the cliff's edge.

As Tristan approached the edge, his breath came in shaky gasps and his hands gripped the ground below him, though there wasn't much more than dust and small gravels to cling to. He clenched the sunstone tightly, feeling a little comfort in hearing the faint hum emanating from its glowing energy. Finally he forced himself to look down into the gorge. A myriad of moon washed stone walls and jagged ledges mixed with black spaces where the moonlight could not penetrate spiraled ever downward, swimming before his eyes.

Tristan fought the gasps and concentrated on taking deep, controlled breaths. He would have to get used to this feeling and this view if he ever hoped to ride a skybax one day. Once in the saddle of a flying beast, pushing through open space, feet no longer touching the earth, he would have to keep a clear mind and controlled emotions because it would mean the difference between life and death. He remembered this from one of the previous days of lessons.

Now was the time to repeat it all. Now that no one was looking, Tristan could gasp, he could cringe, he could cover his eyes if he wanted to and he could throw up if the dizziness twisted his stomach too much. No one would see it now while he was alone.

But he was not alone and someone else was looking. The skybax, still drawn to the light of the sunstone, drifted ever lower in order to get a better look at the sparkle from down below.

As Tristan lay there peering over the edge, a flicker of movement from above caught his attention. He raised his head, searching the sky, the moon reflecting in his dark eyes. Then his eyes widened in disbelief as he caught sight of a skybax crossing in front of the full moon. It soared above the ledge that Tristan occupied, the moonlight glossing the creature's wings in silver.

Tristan rolled over onto his back, gazing upward at the skybax, a look of awe on his face. But how could this be? He'd been taught that skybaxes preferred the day for flight and at night they gathered in the rookeries to sleep. The darkness made flying dangerous and landing difficult. What madness had driven this skybax into the night?

What Tristan did not know is that the skybax contemplated the same thing about him. What madness had driven this young human to roam the canyons at night? Did he not fear the numerous dangers of the canyons that humans typically feared? The steep ravines, drop offs, gravel slides, and sink holes that were harder to see being masked in darkness? Did he not fear the venomous adders that skulked among stones or the thorn bushes that had a way of tangling up the person who passed by too closely? And most of all, did he not fear the legends of the nocturnal skybaxes who haunted the canyons at night?

The creature made a large circle before swooping down lower, aiming for the cliff ledge where the boy was watching. Tristan quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees scrambling away from the danger of the cliff edge, aiming for the shelter of the large stones further back on the ledge where he'd come out from the trail.

The skybax flapped his huge wings, banking slightly upward, shooting past Tristan, then spun around and advanced toward him from the opposite direction, cutting off the boy's path to the shelter of the stones. The cliff edge now lay behind Tristan and the skybax was coming fast in front of him. He realized that if he didn't get out of the way fast, the creature was going to drive him backward over the cliff edge. His only choice now was to sprint quickly to either the right or the left and hope that there were no splits in the surface of the cliff ledge that he could step into.

Fighting against the instinct to remain on his hands and knees when so near a drop off, Tristan sprang to his feet and held the sunstone out in front of him, hoping it was bright enough to illuminate all impending dangers in the unfamiliar ground to his right.

Instantly, the wind pounded him now that he stood up straight. He staggered, throwing out both arms for balance. Just as he finally managed to get his balance under control, and he took off toward the right, the skybax landed.

Tristan was not far enough out of the way. The wind created from the creature's huge wings swirled around him along with the dust that clouded into the air as the skybax's clawed feet met the ground. Tristan lost his balance again. As he tottered, one of the skybax's wing tips thumped against his left side, knocking him to the ground and sending him sliding toward the cliff's edge. The sunstone slipped from his fingers and bounced out of his reach. Tristan frantically clawed at the ground, hoping to grasp anything in order to slow him down. His knuckles scraped against the ground, but he only managed to come up with fists full of dirt and pebbles.

Then there was another whoosh of air and he felt something thump his other side so hard that it sent him rolling back in the other direction until his body jolted to a stop as his back hit a boulder further away from the cliff edge. He lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and waiting for the dust to settle. Slowly, he sat up, feeling shaky as he realized how close he'd come to being knocked right over the cliff edge. Then he suddenly realized that it wasn't just his own breathing he was hearing rasping in his ears. Slowly, he raised his head and came face to face with the skybax.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The skybax had his head turned sideways looking at Tristan through one of his large, round, eyes. Tristan's gaze locked with the skybax's. The skybax just watched him, breathing normal, not even appearing to be winded in the least bit. This creature clearly wasn't afraid at all. Of course, why should he be? Tristan was completely at the mighty creature's mercy.

The skybax stared into the boy's dark eyes, detecting fear within them. Good. He needed to know who was in control.

Tristan finally looked away for a moment, catching sight of his sunstone lying on the ground behind the skybax.

The skybax traced his gaze and saw the sunstone too. He could tell that the boy was worried that he would not get his sunstone back. The creature turned, keeping one wary eye on the boy, and reached out a wing, brushing it along the ground, pulling the sunstone closer until it lay on the ground between him and Tristan. The creature sighed deeply, calmed by the feel of the light touching his body and the soft humming tone coming from it. Only in the World Beneath could other sunstones be found. So how did this boy have one in his possession? Had he trespassed into the sacred caverns? If so, why did he take such a small one when there were so many larger ones available? Humans could be shifty and it was better to keep away from them. At least, that's what all the nocturnal skybaxes believed. They scorned their brothers of the day who risked bonding with humans.

Tristan was at a loss of what to do. The skybax was clearly fascinated with the stone. He was afraid that if he tried to take it back the creature would be upset and after that terrifying display of power, Tristan did not want to do anything that would displease the skybax.

He swallowed hard. If he didn't have the sunstone, it would be very hard to return to Canyon City. Though the moon was bright, there were too many shadowed stretches of the trail that were too dark to travel through without the aid of the sunstone.

Tristan slowly moved one hand to his upper arm, pointing out the Beginner riders' insignia stitched onto the fabric just below his shoulder. He turned slightly where the light of the sunstone could illuminate it.

The skybax looked down at the symbol, then back at Tristan's face several times. He did not know what the symbol meant. From what he could see, it looked like a saurian foot print—a tiny one, like that of a lizard, one that he liked to eat. Why would the boy proudly put it on his sleeve? Did he like to eat lizards too?

Tristan pointed to the sunstone, then back at himself.

The skybax understood this. The boy wanted the sunstone back. He said it belonged to him.

This was hard. He liked the sunstone. Its light was beautiful. It made a pleasant tone, though it was a very faint one. This is what had attracted him to this human in the first place. Now the human no longer had it in his possession and it could be his own now. But he knew where to find more sunstones, though there was the pteranadons to consider. It wasn't really worth trying to battle through them to get to the portal to the World Beneath all because he wanted a glowing stone to look at. This one was so much easier to take.

The skybax sighed, making a whooshing sound through his beak. But no, he was not going to take the sunstone just yet. This human needed the light in order to return home. He'd heard that humans had very poor eyesight in the dark. As a result, they usually slept at night. But this human, instead of sleeping, had obviously been using the light to explore the night world. Maybe this human was just curious and liked to explore, just like he too was curious and liked to explore. The skybax batted the stone back and forth several times with its wing tips before finally giving it one last push, sending it rolling toward the boy.

Tristan watched as the bright stone rattled to a stop right in front of him. Very slowly, keeping one eye on the skybax, he reached out and picked up the sunstone, glad to have it in his hands once again. It would be terrible to lose the stone, considering how valuable it was and how many generations it had been passed down through his family.

The skybax expected the boy to jump up and run as he had done before, especially now that he had the sunstone back. He watched and waited, but the boy did not run. The skybax moved his wings, spreading them out so that Tristan could see that it wasn't just the moonlight giving the edges of the wings a silvery hue. They were naturally tipped in a silver shade. In the odd lighting of the moonlight and the sunstone, he couldn't make out what colors were splashed across the rest of the creature's massive wings. They could've been the more common russet shade, but Tristan felt certain that it was a different color, navy blue, perhaps, to match the night. The skybax moved his wings in a wide arc now, sweeping them toward Tristan. Instinct screamed at him to get out of harm's way, but he stayed put, hoping he wasn't making a stupid mistake.

The skybax stopped his wings, surprised. After all the power he'd displayed earlier and how frightened the boy had been then, he wasn't trying to get out of the way now. Yes, there was still fear reflecting in those dark eyes, but the boy was communicating trust. He was not running, he was not trying to fight back, he was simply holding still.

They looked at each other for a few more minutes. Then finally, the skybax made a choice. This human was interesting. He would not harm him. He would let him go in peace. The skybax looked at him for a moment longer before shifting his gaze to the sky.

Tristan realized then that the skybax was thinking about taking flight again and he needed plenty of space to take off. The skybax stepped aside and gestured toward the sky. He flexed his wings, then glanced over at Tristan, obviously warning him to stay out of the way this time.

Tristan crawled behind a boulder, then peeked out and watched. The skybax looked his way one last time, then ran toward the cliff edge and pushed off the ledge and into open space.

Tristan watched in awe as the creature flew out of sight. For some reason, this skybax was different than the others. It _liked_ to fly at night. Instead of displaying gestures of anxiety, it flew with a manner of confidence and skill.

Using the light of his sunstone, Tristan hurried back to Canyon City. His mind reeled with questions, but he wasn't sure how many to bring up to his instructor. He'd have to ask in a way that wouldn't give away the fact that he'd been out on a canyon trail at night.

After arriving back at the Beginner Rider dormitory, he was just crawling back into bed when he heard someone addressing him in a harsh whisper. "So when you're falling asleep during lessons tomorrow, are you going to be the one to explain to our instructor, or would you like for me to?"

Tristan stifled a groan. He wasn't sure why, but there'd been friction between him and Mathias from the very first day of training. "I won't be falling asleep tomorrow so no one will have to explain." He whispered back to the boy occupying the carved out bed just above his own.

"Huh." Came the response from above. "We'll see about that."

Just after closing his eyes, he heard a rustle from above. He opened his eyes again to see Mathias's upside down face peering down at him. "What were you doing out there alone?" The boy whispered.

"That's my business." Tristan replied. "Why don't you just go back to sleep before your face turns purple?" He meant to say it lightheartedly, in a joking manner to ease the tension, after all, the boy did look funny hanging his head down from the bunk above, but it didn't come out that way. The irritation in his tone was unmistakable and Tristan wished he could take back the words and try again. He'd never been successful at joking.

Mathias merely snorted in response as his face disappeared from above.

Tristan sighed and rolled over, wondering how different things could be if he would just tell the other boy about his moonlit excursion. What if Mathias was intrigued with the idea of breaking rules? It was a possibility, but since Tristan wasn't a hundred percent sure, he decided to keep the secret to himself. Besides, he'd used his sunstone and he really didn't want anyone else to know he had one. But the best secret of all was that he'd encountered a skybax who could fly at night.

Even though he was tired, Tristan still had trouble falling asleep. His mind was full of unanswered questions about the skybax he'd just met. Why hadn't he ever heard of nocturnal skybaxes before? Could this be one of the 'night' dangers that his instructor and other riders evasively referred to? After much tossing and turning, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Weather and wind patterns of the canyons."

Tristan glared at the scratchy white writing on the large slate blackboard. When he'd come to Canyon City in anticipation of becoming a skybax rider, he'd imagined day after day of being outside spending time with skybaxes.

He'd been wrong. This was another thing to add to the list that Uncle Drake never mentioned. Yes, there were plenty of days spent outside and up at Pteros, the rookery, but there were also days dedicated to lessons that took place in the Beginner Riders' classroom. These days reminded Tristan of the school days back in Sauropolis before he had reached his teens. He'd always hated being cooped up inside and somehow the dreaded schoolroom atmosphere had followed him even to the vast and desolate canyons.

Will Denison, the instructor, stood at the front of the room with a long pointer in one hand. As he spoke, he tapped the pointer against the board when referring to certain words or small illustrations he'd drawn. The tall, middle aged man looked out of place in the small room since he was dressed in his blue and gold master rider uniform which gave the impression that he was ready for taking flight at any time. The uniform, of course, was worn during all learning sessions to remain and inspiration to the students, whether it was a flight demonstration, canyon hike, or classroom lecture.

The man's words soon blurred together in Tristan's tired mind. Winds, clouds, temperatures…rain? Not a whole lot of rain fell in the canyons and when it did, the villagers dropped everything they did and pulled the lids off of their water reservoirs and caught every drop they could. But Tristan couldn't understand why one needed to know these things in order to become a Rider. What did any of this have to do with bonding with skybaxes? Especially if someone wanted to bond with a _night_ skybax. It seemed as if studying astronomy would be more useful then. The moon and stars…weren't there pictures in the stars? Constellations? A mighty hunter, a triceratops, a pterosaur…He rubbed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"You have to learn what the skybaxs' world is like, what they see, what they feel, and what they are challenged by. Believe it or not, this includes the study of meteorology, and even geology, which we'll cover during another session." Like a canon, Will's strong bass voice boomed through the small room, the ammunition seeming to be aimed at Tristan. The boy jumped, then sank back into his chair, wondering guiltily if the man could tell how much he was struggling to keep his mind on the current lesson.

Will paused, a knowing smile playing at his lips before continuing with the lecture. Tristan picked up his Osteodontornis orri feather, dipped it in the inkwell, and studiously copied the notes from the black board onto the paper that had been given to him at the beginning of the class session. He knew from experience back in Sauropolis that paper did not come cheaply in the bartering business. If it had been passed around to the cadets, then he assumed that taking notes was highly important.

After a few minutes, Tristan relaxed enough to glance around the room again. Two cadets shared the same table with him and two more occupied the table to the far right of the small room. On the first day of Tristan's arrival he'd expected more fellow cadets, but quickly learned that eager skybax riders were few and far between.

Taddeo Giovanni, who was twenty-five and the oldest of the bunch, sat at the same table as Tristan. He was a wiry young man with olive hued skin and a narrow face sporting a thin dark mustache and small goatee. He absentmindedly twirled his feather pen, his eyes, dark as cocoa beans, were fixed attentively on the instructor. Tristan had lost count of how many times the young man had raised his hand, blurting out question after question. Will patiently answered each question, not seeming to mind the guy's talkativeness. It hadn't taken Tristan long to pick up that Taddeo was an easygoing, fun loving, person with a positive attitude and a tongue that could hardly be silenced. He even talked in his sleep.

Fira Lars also occupied the same table as Tristan and Taddeo. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a low messy bun near the nape of her neck and a curly shock of bangs covered her forehead. Her skin was pale and her cheeks looked very pink since her fair skin was prone to sun burning. She was short and slim and wore a pale pink tunic with navy leggings and light colored boots. She sat by herself, putting as much space between her and the boys as possible. With her chair scooted out from the table slightly, she sat with one leg folded beneath her and the other dangling free, swinging it back and forth from time to time. Her relaxed manner didn't fool Tristan. One glance toward her paper told him that she was paying close attention to Will's presentation. The paper was already covered in notes. She'd have to flip it over and use the back to write anything else down.

Tristan's gaze shifted to the other table where Mathias Kingsley and Jamin Allosham sat. Mathias often sat with his chair scooted back from the table, leaning back in a relaxed manner with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't appear to be overly concerned about a tidy appearance other than keeping his sandy brown hair parted and combed neatly to the side. He was strong and broad shouldered and didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He often sent sly winks over in Fira's direction, but she usually disregarded his flirtatious gestures by lifting up her chin and primly looking the other way.

Jamin and Mathias had been best buddies since they'd met at Treetown during youth camp prior to arriving at Canyon City for training. They shared the same interest in becoming skybax riders, but had completely different personalities. Jamin was quiet, well mannered, and usually maintained a very tidy appearance. His skin was dark brown and he bore a head full of soft, jet black curls. He'd come from the desert region of Dinotopia and was accustomed to wearing sandals, light hued robes, and a headscarf to keep cool under the hot sun. However, due to a different climate, he'd ditched the desert garb and adopted the simple tunic and pants and hiking boots more suitable for climbing around the windy canyons.

Neither one of the boys noticed Tristan looking their way. Both of them were watching their instructor. Tristan sighed. It appeared that he was the only one bored with studying clouds, wind patterns, and rain accumulation counts. It was days like these that brought on bouts of homesickness. After last night's wild events, Tristan had hoped that the homesickness would've disappeared by now, but he felt the all too familiar tight feeling in his chest coming on as he found himself wishing he could tell his sisters about last night's excitement.

As he fought to keep his attention focused on what his instructor was teaching, a question kept pushing to the front of his mind. He wanted to ask about the skybax he'd seen last night, but couldn't figure out how to incorporate it into the current topic. Also, it would be tricky to bring it up without giving any hints about his moonlight excursion beyond the city boundaries.

"Your skybax companion knows more about the wind than you do." Will said, "You'll learn to trust his or her judgment, but it's important for you to learn how to read it too. For instance, one day you could be flying on a route through the Forbidden Mountains and your skybax companion wants to keep to a lower elevation. Maybe you don't know how to read the wind well enough and you urge your skybax to fly higher. The skybax might agree because he or she wants to please you, but you could be putting both of you in danger. As you circle around a mountain cliff wall and make a sharp turn, an unexpected burst of strong head wind from the other side could send you both careening out of control."

Taddeo raised his hand. "I've heard that can happen right here in the canyons too."

"Yes." Will replied, "On exceptionally windy days you'll notice the skybaxes keeping to the lower pockets of the canyons."

Tristan's mind drifted again to last night. It had been moderately windy and the skybax had flown high. Maybe the skybax had a daring personality. Flying high in moderate windy conditions as well as flying at night. Finally, Tristan couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know. He had to take the risk. He raised his hand.

A pleased look crossed Will's face. He was glad to see his bored student finally showing some interest.

"So what about windy conditions at night?" Tristan said, trying to speak in a casual tone so as not to raise any suspicion. "How would a skybax handle the wind then?"

Will sent his student an amused smile. "Well, first of all, skybaxes don't typically fly at night." He said.

Tristan heard a snicker coming from Fira's direction. He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to send a glare in the girl's direction.

"However," Will went on, "It's not entirely unknown for them to do so. On rare occasions a skybax has been sighted in the skies after dark. This is usually an indication of an upset skybax, driven to fly at a dangerous time. As for handling the wind then, it would be harder, yes, because the skybax's focus would be more on trying to see clearly than trying to feel changes in the wind. The skybax would have to remember to listen very closely to the tones in the wind."

Tristan resisted the urge to grumble. More than once now the instructor had brought up this subject of listening to the wind. He talked about tones, high tones, low tones, whispers, and that it all meant something important, but Will never revealed the meaning to the cadets. He always said that it was an individual journey for each cadet to learn to interpret the voices of the wind. Tristan felt like he hadn't even begun that journey. Wind was just wind. Strong or soft. That's all there was to it. There would be time later to mull over that subject. There were more pressing questions in his mind right now.

"Have you and Cirrus ever flown at night?" Taddeo piped up.

"A couple times, yes, but it was only under pressing circumstances." Will frowned slightly as if remembering something unpleasant. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Tristan glanced sideways and noticed Mathias sending him an 'I bet I know why you asked' look. Tristan shook his head ever so slightly to warn the boy to not bring up last night's excursion. Mathias rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the instructor.

Tristan tried hard to pay attention for the rest of the lesson. There was a whole lot more said about the wind, but he couldn't find anything that exactly spelled out how to understand the voices of the wind. And nothing more was brought up about skybaxes flying at night. For fear that Mathias would say something, he kept his questions to himself for the rest of the session.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night, Tristan awoke as a beam of moonlight fell across his face. Squinting, he looked toward the window and discovered that the shade was still up. It was one of those things that everyone else assumed the other had done and apparently all the cadets were so tired that no one noticed that it had been left open before they fell asleep. The silver light spilled through the open window and filled the room with its glow.

Tristan rolled out of bed and staggered sleepily to the window. Ever since the first day of training, the cadets had learned that it was best to keep the shade down during the night because it was unpleasant to find night bugs swimming in the wash basin in the morning or to discover a lizard wiggling down inside of a boot. Also, small dinosaurs known as the Saltopus, were notorious for climbing into open windows and carelessly rummaging through personal belongings in search of insects to eat. Sometimes small items disappeared with the Saltopus. The lizard-like creatures were fast runners and were only about twenty four inches long and stood no taller than eight inches and they were hard to catch. Tristan recalled one of the first nights when everyone had woken up to Taddeo chasing one of them around the room, trying to get it to drop the bootlace it was carrying. The little rascal managed to escape through the open window again, taking Taddeo's boot lace with it. After that the cadets diligently remembered to keep the shade closed every night. That is, until this night.

Tristan glanced about the room, making sure no Saltopus rascals were sneaking around before he grasped the shade to pull it down and latch it. With one hand on the pulley to the shade, Tristan paused, looking out into the night. The moon was high and full again, only a sliver smaller than the night before, shining down on the sleeping Canyon City.

A shadow crossed the moon.

Tristan's eyes widened, no longer feeling sleepy. He leaned out the window, scanning the sky until he spotted the shadow again. It was the night skybax and this time it had flown all the way to Canyon City. He felt drawn to the skybax, like a magnetic pull.

He spun around and hastily pulled on his clothes and boots and grabbed his pack of hiking supplies. Last of all he snatched the staff from where it leaned against the wall. He opened the door and paused, realizing that the window was still open. The other cadets would be less likely to awaken and find him missing if it were closed. Quickly, he pulled the paper shade down and fastened it, then slipped outside, quietly closing the door behind him. He didn't even worry about breaking the rules this time.

It didn't take Tristan long to find the path he'd used the night before. He was faster now and more confident as the light of the moon and the sunstone guided him. In his haste and excitement, he paid little attention to the wind. It swirled around him, stirring up dust and whispering lightly in his ears, but Tristan pushed on, anxiously looking to the sky, trying to spot the skybax again.

It was this action of looking up too often that caused him to stray slightly off the main path. He tripped over a bush and staggered sideways, jabbing at the ground with the staff in an effort to regain his balance, but the ground slanted sharply down behind him and his feet skidded on loose gravels. He fell to the ground, losing his grip on the hiking staff. The staff bounced and rolled backward. Tristan grappled for it, but this motion sent him sliding backward on the gravels. He couldn't stop himself on the steep grade and his wild slide ended quickly as he plummeted down into a sink hole.

Fortunately it was a short drop into the blackness, no more than eight feet down, but the rocks and gravels at the bottom offered a cruel greeting. He managed to land on his feet, but the momentum of the fall sent him pitching sideways. He threw out both hands, blindly trying to stop himself. His right hand came in contact with the craggy side of the pit, fortunately slowing down the fall, but not enough to stop him completely from striking his forehead head against the wall. He slumped over sideways, momentarily knocked out.

His hiking staff tumbled into the sink hole with him, striking the stone wall as it went down, causing the sunstone to pop out of the brass band at the top of the stick. The sunstone bounced against stones on its way down, making a pinging sound as it went. Then it skittered across the bottom of the pit, stopping next to Tristan, illuminating the pit with silvery blue light.

A few moments later the nocturnal skybax spotted the glowing sink hole. He'd seen the bobbing light of the sunstone as the boy raced along the path. He'd followed discreetly, like the mighty hunter that he was. But he was not hunting the boy in search of food. He hunted him because of the allure of the light of the sunstone. He flew down lower, searching for a suitable place to land. Soon he spotted a place where the path widened just enough for him to squeeze in a landing.

By this time Tristan was regaining consciousness. He hadn't blacked out for more than a minute or two, but this was enough time for the skybax to land and cautiously work his way around to the level side of the pit's opening. He was careful to avoid the steep side that Tristan had slid down.

When Tristan opened his eyes, he was first aware of the bright light of the sunstone. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, more concerned about his throbbing head than anything else at the moment. He sat up slowly and brought a hand up to his forehead, wincing as he felt a tender lump forming there. He also felt something warm and moist and realized that he was bleeding, though not badly.

As he looked around, seeing the craggy walls of the pit rising above him, his heart sank in discouragement. He couldn't remember the fall itself, but he remembered tripping and sliding on loose gravels. He realized now that he'd been over confident on the path and now he was paying for it. Frustrated with himself, he groaned and held his head in his hands, wishing the throbbing would ease up, but it only intensified with the movement.

Headache or not, he was going to have to figure out a way to get out of this pit. Looking up and seeing the edge illuminated by the sunstone, he realized that it was not as deep as he'd first thought. He reached out and picked up the sunstone, then forced himself to stand, wobbling unsteadily on his feet at first. He scanned his surroundings and saw his staff lying only a few feet away. He staggered forward and retrieved it, pushed the sunstone back into the band, then used the staff to steady himself as he stepped up to the wall of the pit. He reached up and discovered that the top of the pit rose up six or seven inches beyond his fingertips. Maybe if he jumped he could catch hold of the top edge and climb out. He secured the staff crossways through the loops on the back of his backpack, making sure the sunstone faced upward. Then he crouched down, gathering his strength to spring upward as high as he could. He hoped his throbbing head could handle the impact.

He jumped, throwing his arms up as high as possible. He managed to hook his elbows over the top edge of the pit and struggle for a brief moment, feet raking against the side of the pit, but was unable to gain enough traction to propel him upward. The weight of his backpack worked against him, pulling him backward. In a matter of seconds, the ground at the rim of the pit crumbled, sending him right back down to the bottom of the pit.

When he landed, the jolt sent a fresh wave of pain through his head along with an explosion of colorful speckles in front of his vision. He crouched on his hands and knees, breathing hard and waiting for his vision to clear.

The skybax saw the boy trying to climb out of the pit, only to fall back in again. He crept closer to get a better look into the pit. Tristan heard the rustle of movement from above and the telltale tinkling sound of gravels that showered down from the top of the pit. He eased himself back into a sitting position and squinted upward, uncertain of what he might see coming out of the blackness from above. Then the long beak of a skybax appeared, followed by a large shadowy head crest and a familiar glowing yellow eye. Tristan yelped in surprise and involuntarily scooted backward. "Whoa—what? I mean—it's—it's…you—I mean—you're…here." Tristan stammered, staring upward in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The skybax merely watched Tristan, taking in the scene and calculating on what to do. Clearly the boy had unmistakably fallen into this pit. The smell of blood was in the air, indicating that he was hurt. It was too deep for him to get out on his own. He'd just witnessed the boy's failed attempt to get out. If no one helped him he would eventually die down there without a source of food and water. But why should he help a human? His clan, the nocturnal skybaxes stayed away from humans.

But the human had a sunstone. This made him rare. This human, like himself, roamed the canyons at night. However, it was apparent that it had gotten the human in trouble.

Moonlight combined with the sunstone light, illuminating the unusual white patch mixed in Tristan's dark hair. The skybax studied the marking with interest. It was round, like the moon, but streaked downward in a point, like the sunstone. The skybax watched as the human fumbled with his pack and pulling out a bandana which he tied around his head, making the smell of blood grow fainter. The human pulled the staff out from the back shoulder loops of his pack and propped it up against the wall of the pit to the side farthest away from the skybax. He squatted down and dislodged a rock and placed it near one side of the pit. He moved another stone and placed it with the other one. The human was trying to stack the rocks high enough to climb up and out of the pit.

The skybax's skin at the corners of his beak crinkled in a pterosaur smile. He watched as the human paused several times, holding his head in both hands, but always resumed his work after a moment. Brave human. He liked this human. But soon the human was going to run out of small enough rocks for him to stack up. Using his beak, the skybax pushed a rock into the pit. It fell far enough out of harms way, but the boy looked startled anyway. He just stood there and stared upward. The skybax pushed another rock down and this time Tristan understood. He picked up the rocks one by one and added them to the growing stack. The skybax pushed several more down and Tristan stacked them.

After awhile, Tristan stepped up onto the pile and reached for the top of the pit again. This time his fingers brushed the ground at the top rim of the sink hole. He stepped down from the wobbly rock pile and opened his backpack again. After rummaging through it for a moment, he pulled out a bundle of rope. He made a large loop at one end and knotted it, then looked up at the skybax which was still watching him intently.

Tristan took a deep breath, hoping the skybax would understand his intentions. He gave the creature a pleading look, then threw the rope up toward the skybax.

With a simple flick of his neck, the skybax caught it nimbly in his beak. His head disappeared for a moment and Tristan could hear rustling noises from above. The rope snaked up the side of the pit as the skybax pulled it further out. Tristan held onto the end of the rope, hoping the skybax wouldn't pull it too far away and out of his reach.

The rope stopped moving and the skybax's head appeared again. He blinked several times and waited for the boy to make a move. Tristan tugged on the rope to find that it was secure, holding fast to something, though he couldn't see what it was.

Now it was a test of trust. He didn't know what the skybax had hooked the looped end of the rope to, but all he could do was trust the creature's judgment and try his weight against it. He really didn't want to fall again. Instinct told him that if he hit his head hard again, he wouldn't wake up the second time.

The skybax saw the boy hesitate with a look of real fear glinting in his eyes. He could smell the boy's fear and sense his pain. The skybax lifted his head and cooed softly, using the gentle low tones that skybaxes commonly used to soothe or reassure one another.

Tristan stared upward, surprised at hearing the familiar tones. He'd heard mother skybaxes up the rookery use similar tones to reassure their hatchlings when strangers were nearby. He realized then that this skybax really did want to help him. He picked up his staff and raised it above his head, getting ready to toss it up. The sunstone shone brightly as he held it up. He made eye contact with the skybax, then tossed it upward like he'd done with the rope loop. He watched, delighted, as the skybax easily caught it in his beak just as it had done with the rope. The creature set aside the pole, careful to lay the end with the sunstone attached to it nearest to the edge of the pit so that Tristan could still have enough light to see what he was doing.

Tristan secured his backpack over his shoulders again and grabbed hold of the rope, testing his weight with it. Whatever the skybax found to hook it on seemed to be holding well. He stepped up onto the pile of stones and teetered slightly on the wobbly base. After regaining his balance he put his full weight on the rope and lifted one foot up against the wall of the pit. Muscles tensing, he raised his other foot and managed two steps up the side before faltering slightly. His head pounded so fiercely that it felt as if it was going to split open. He was almost out. He had to keep going. Grunting with the effort, he managed another step. His knees were almost level with the rim of the pit now.

Bursts of colorful specks paraded across his vision. "I have to make it out. I have to make it out. I have to make it out." He muttered to himself over and over as he strained to climb out of the pit. The sound of wind filled his ears, growing louder and louder. He hoisted himself over the edge and pushed his body across the ground until his feet no longer dangled over open space. Gasping from the effort, he still clung to the rope and lay on his stomach, listening as the wind in his ears escalated to a roar. To make matters worse, his stomach was starting to feel awful. He held very still, trying not to black out again. Eventually, the roaring sound in his ears died back down and his stomach seemed to settle again. He felt a tap against his shoulder and looking up he came face to face with the skybax. It held its head so close to his that he could see his own reflection in its round inquisitive eye.

This creature had just saved him, by helping him get out of the pit. Tristan just stared into that yellow eye, his thoughts tumbling through his mind in a tangled mess. He managed to snag one thought and hold it still long enough to contemplate it. He could say 'thank you,' but the skybax would only hear the tone of his voice and not know what the words meant, because according to what he'd learned so far from his studies in Canyon City, skybaxes did not communicate through the human languages.

The feeling of gratitude overwhelmed him. How could he portray this to the skybax? He had nothing to offer, nothing to give, no words that could render understanding.

He could offer himself.

The feeling was strong, but he wasn't sure how to convey it to the skybax. In all reality Tristan was still weakly lying on his stomach, lifting his head up just enough to gaze upward into the eye of the skybax. Though the rope was still in his hands, the other end of it trailed off to the side, looped around a stout nub of a stump protruding from the ground where a bush top had broken off at some time, leaving its deep roots still embedded in the ground.

He felt shaky, uncertain whether it was his head injury causing it, or his overwhelmed emotions. He honed in on the sound of the creature's breathing. Using this as an anchor, he patterned his breath with the skybax's. The creature breathed slow and steadily and Tristan followed, soon managing to synchronize his own breath with the skybax's. As he did this, a great calm came over him, starting from his core and spreading throughout his body. Warmth tingled through his limbs and instead of the calmness bringing sleepiness, it brought with it energy and renewed alertness. The pain in his head ebbed away. All this while, Tristan never took his gaze away from the skybax's.

A new thought materialized into Tristan's mind in the form of a picture. The moon in the sky, full and bright against a star gemmed black background and a silhouette of a skybax crossing in front of the moon.

Tristan knew then that he could not stay here. He needed to return to Canyon City before he was missed. But he could always return to Gideon's Watch beneath the light of the moon and meet this amazing skybax again. Yes. He would do it. Whenever he could manage it, he would return beneath the moon and meet this skybax and get to know him better and their friendship would grow.

For now, the skybax had to go his way and Tristan had to go his. The skybax brought a wing around and lightly brushed the tip against the top of the boy's head. Then he turned and looked toward the sky.

Tristan pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled over to where his staff lay. His movements were precise and careful since the black mouth of the pit yawned menacingly behind him. Using the staff for leverage, Tristan stood and worked his way around the pit and found a place where he could climb back up to the main path he'd fallen from.

Once the skybax saw that the boy was safe and managing fine on his own, he too returned to the wide part of the path, spread out his magnificent dark wings, and launched into the air.

Tristan stood a safe distance away and watched as the beautiful creature lifted higher into the air, caught a thermal air current, and glided out of site.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time Tristan made it back to the cadet dormitory in Canyon City, the throbbing in his head had returned and his energy was running low. He put his stuff and backpack away as quietly as he could and changed into his night shirt. He removed the bandana and ran his fingers along the knot on the side of his forehead, discovering that the wound was no longer oozing blood.

Tiredly, he crossed the room to the wash basin and swished his fingers through the water, then dipped a corner of a wash cloth into the water and gingerly dabbed at the cut. In the dim lighting of the room, he couldn't clearly see his reflection in the mirror, but he could feel that the mark on his head was going to be visible. He really didn't want to have to explain to his fellow cadets or his instructor what had happened to him. After rinsing the soiled cloth in the water, he habitually dropped it into the pail sitting on the hard packed dirt floor next to the wooden cabinet that held the pitcher and wash basin. He winced at the plunking sound the cloth made as it hit the bottom of the pail. Quickly, he turned around to face the bunks, hoping that the sound hadn't awakened anyone.

Taddeo shifted in his bunk and mumbled. A few words reached Tristan's anxious ears. "Rainy Basin…yeah…t-rex…convoy left…traitors…thought it would help…stupid me."

Tristan relaxed when he realized that the young man was merely talking in his sleep again. They guy's words were intriguing though. He tried to put together the words and make sense of them, wondering if Taddeo was dreaming about something he'd experienced, or if his mind was making some of it up as was the nature of dreams. The Rainy Basin wasn't really a great setting to generate good dreams. He wondered if he should wake up the other guy in order to rescue him from a nightmare. But Taddeo's mumbling soon stopped and Tristan decided to leave him alone.

Before finally crawling into bed, Tristan selected a clean bandana and tied it around his head in order to hide the telltale signs of his nighttime excursion. He felt so tired he just wanted to fall asleep instantly, but his aching head and whirling thoughts kept him awake. Finally, after what seemed to be a very long and miserable time, he managed to hold onto one specific memory and keep it in the forefront of his mind. Breathing with the skybax. As he focused on this memory, his breathing mimicked what he remembered and he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

He grudgingly opened his eyes and saw Jamin's head of curly black hair leaning over him. The boy was smiling, his teeth looking extra white in contrast to the dim lamp light of the room. Jamin ducked away from the bunk and scooped up Tristan's clothes which were in a heap on the floor and chunked the bundle into Tristan's face.

Tristan sputtered and clawed at the dusty clothes until his face was free again. "I'm awake, okay?" He said grumpily as he slowly sat up. There was barely enough room for him to sit up straight beneath the bunk above him. His body felt stiff and sore and it took a moment to remember why. He still had a dull headache and it felt as if he needed many more hours of sleep.

"Who dirtied up the wash water and didn't pitch it out?" Taddeo complained, coming through the doorway and carrying the now empty basin.

"Not me." Jamin said as he sat down in the one wicker chair that occupied the room and started pulling on his boots.

"Of course it wasn't you." Taddeo said. "You're too much of a neat freak to pull off something like that."

Tristan said nothing, not about to own up to the mistake.

"The blame falls on Tristan then." Mathias said as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Since I didn't do it either. There's so few of us here that it's not that hard to figure out."

"Sorry." Tristan mumbled, hoping no one would pester him with questions.

Taddeo replaced the basin and glanced over at Tristan. "Man, you're slow this morning."

"If you don't hurry and get around you'll miss breakfast." Jamin added.

Mathias fastened his belt. "You should've just let him sleep and let him learn his lesson the hard way."

Normally Tristan would've fussed back at the other boy, but this time he just let it go. His face twisted in a look of displeasure as his stomach seemed to give him signals that it would not be a bad thing to miss breakfast this time.

Mathias crossed the room and took his turn at the wash basin. He paused in front of the mirror hanging on the wall above the basin and took a moment to run a comb through his hair, slicking his sandy hued bangs to the side. Though his back was turned, Tristan caught a glimpse of his smirk through the reflection of the mirror.

Jamin tugged at one of his boots that seemed to be stubborn at getting on. "I'd want someone to wake me if I was going to be late for breakfast. It's a long hike up to Pteros and I'd hate to have to do it on an empty stomach."

Tristan decided to ignore Mathias's smirk and turned to Jamin instead. "Thank you. I'll remember that when you accidently sleep in sometime." He looked down at the rumpled clothes Jamin had tossed in his face. They were dusty and sported a few fresh tears in the knees of the pants, but they would have to do for the day. Maybe he could shake out most of the dust and rub away the worst smears of dirt off the front of his tunic. He didn't have any more clean outfits to wear because he was behind on doing laundry. Each of the cadets was expected to take care of their own laundry and Tristan hated doing it, so he often re-wore his clothes until Jamin would finally threaten to burn them if he didn't go wash them. If he managed to get past Jamin, then the instructor would give him the disapproving look and a speech about the importance of a clean and professional Rider image.

Jamin chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll happen. I'm always up before dawn. Back home, the earliest part of the morning is the coolest time to get work done before the hot desert sun rises." He spoke cheerfully as he too calmed down his curls with water and a comb. "I'm glad to be familiar with such patterns because it appears that the warm climate of the canyons is not so very different from the desert."

"Right." Tristan mumbled, thinking about home in Sauropolis and all the mornings he'd slept in well past the rising of the sun because of staying up so late to attend late night activities which flourished in the city. Lucky Jamin. The change in schedules demanded no adjustment for him.

"Guys, I'm out of here." Taddeo announced. "And I'm going to eat all of your breakfast, too." Though the young man was tall and thin, he somehow had a ridiculously large appetite.

"Not mine, you won't." Mathias said, following the older boy out the door. Jamin followed, but paused to send Tristan a sympathetic look. "Rough night?" He said.

"You have no idea." Tristan replied.

The door closed behind the cadets and Tristan felt relieved to finally be left alone. He'd have to hurry though. He stumbled over to the mirror and removed the bandana he'd tied around his head that night, glad that the others had seemed too busy to really notice it and ask about it.

He grimaced at the face staring back at him. His eyes were puffy and shadowed, his skin looked pale, and a distinct cut stood out on the bruising lump on one side of his forehead. He tried to comb his hair down over the wound to hide it, but his bangs just weren't long enough. He poured some fresh water into the wash basin and quickly cleaned up, scrubbing the scratches he discovered on his hands and lower arms. The pain in his head had been so prominent the night before that he hadn't even noticed the other scratches. He was glad to be alone so that no one would ask him how he'd managed to rough himself up strangely overnight.

His skin washed up nicely, but his clothes were harder to make presentable. He tied the bandana carefully around his head in order to hide the wound on the lower back of his head and hoped no one would ask him about the new look.

Tristan decided to skip breakfast. The persistent dull ache in his head seemed to take away his appetite. So as not to appear unusual though, he joined the other cadets at the dining pueblo where the cadets usually ate their meals. He grabbed a quinoa muffin, winking at the waitress replenishing the bowl of hot muffins on the cadets' dining table.

Taddeo stood up and slapped Tristan's shoulder. "Hurry up, slow poke."

Tristan barely had time to wrap the muffin in a cloth napkin to take with him before it was time to head out on the daily morning hike up to Pteros. As he followed the others out of the diner, he saw the waitress watching him with a frown. She was eyeing the bulging napkin in his hand so he quickly assured her that he wouldn't forget to return it later.

The woman just sighed and turned away, still looking unhappy. Tristan realized then that through the years she must've seen more than one good napkin disappear out that door with a rushed cadet who was too busy to remember to bring it back. He also realized that as crazy busy his life was right now, it was a good chance that he'd do the same thing. Rather than take the risk, he retraced his steps and plopped it onto the woman's tray of dirty dishes that she was carrying. Before she could say anything else, he rushed out the door to join the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first couple of days of training, the cadets' instructor, Will, had hiked with them, but once they were familiar with the path, they were expected to make the hike on their own. Will and Cirrus were always waiting for them up at Pteros, the skybax rookery. From there the first lessons of the day took place.

By now the cadets were used to the long hike up to Pteros, but this morning Tristan struggled even worse than the first time he'd been introduced to the hike. It was a grueling uphill climb most of the way. As his blood pumped harder with the effort of climbing, the pain in his head shifted from a dull ache to a prominent pounding. Thirty minutes into the routine hike, he ended up lagging behind everyone else.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Fira called back in a teasing tone.

"What scenery?" Mathias scoffed from his position in the lead. "It's not even light enough to see much beyond the path yet."

Tristan decided not to answer the girl since Mathias seemed more interested in replying for him.

"Nothing to say?" Mathias pressed. "Ti-re-d?" He drew the word out, stretching it into three syllables, giving it a mocking tone.

"No!" Tristan called back, irritated. "Someone has to be last, you know. Just taking my turn."

"From that far away?" Mathias wouldn't give it up.

"Maybe I should drop back farther so I don't have to hear you." Tristan answered, his present misery making him cranky.

Taddeo was last in line behind the other three cadets so he happened to be the nearest to Tristan at the moment. "Hey now, no need to get snappy." He said. "They're just teasing in fun. Nothing serious."

"That sounds like it might be a good idea." Fira called out to Tristan in a laughing tone. "Sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Who even made up that stupid saying anyway?" Tristan called back.

"Probably someone who met you." Mathias smartly replied which brought on a round of laughter from the other cadets.

Tristan quickened his pace, determined not to let his tiredness show. No way was he going to be the weak guy and risk getting teased again about being the soft city boy. He'd learned early on that the other cadets had all grown up in country locations and he was the only one from a significant city. He'd been teased many a time about this already.

He caught up with Taddeo who threw an apologetic look over his shoulder. "Sorry, man. Couldn't help but laugh with them. Hey, doesn't this air feel great though?" He said, quickly changing the subject when noticing Tristan's grumpy expression. "Crisp and fresh with damp patches of fog to cool us down. I love it."

"Yes." Tristan replied. "It's great."

"And look." Taddeo waved an arm toward the east. "The sun is here to say hello again."

Tristan looked and sure enough, the first sliver of burning gold was rising above the craggy canyon horizon. Nearly every morning on their way up to Pteros they witnessed the sunrise and the splendor of it never grew old.

Tristan paused, feeling the warmth of the fresh light against his face. His labored breathing slowed down and his lips parted in a half smile as the pounding in his head eased up. It was as if the sunrise itself gave him a fresh wave of energy. He turned and looked ahead, noticing that the other cadets were stopping for a moment too, in order to enjoy the sunrise. He took this opportunity to catch up to the rest of the cadets. Just when he reached them though, Mathias got up and pressed forward again. Fira quickly pushed ahead of the tall boy. "Excuse me, but I'm going first this time. I'm tired of you blocking my view."

Mathias stepped aside and gestured for her to pass. "Go right ahead." He said grandly. "I don't mind having you walk in front of me. You just make the view prettier."

"Shut up." Fira said as she sauntered past.

Mathias and Jamin exchanged grins.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

Taddeo just sighed and kicked a pebble out of his path.

The second hour into the hike, Tristan found himself lagging behind again. There was still a good forty-five minutes left to go and for some reason this morning of all mornings, the rest of the cadets seemed to have more energy, maintaining a quicker pace and taking less breaks.

The wind picked up speed the more altitude they gained. It whistled in Tristan's ears and buffeted his tired body, making it more difficult to keep his balance. He stumbled more and more and he couldn't tell if it was the views of the drop offs nearby that made his head spin or the exertion of the climb.

"What's the hold up, Tristan?" Taddeo called down to him from up ahead on the trail.

"Just enjoying some alone time." He called back.

Mathias heard his answer and couldn't resist the urge to tease his rival again. "Yeah right. I think the city boy is just tired and doesn't want to admit it."

Tristan gritted his teeth and forced himself to pick up speed in order to prove the other boy wrong. The jog along the winding path lasted for about twenty seconds before the pain in his head grew so fierce that the path before him started swimming before his eyes. His stomach twisted. He was going to be sick. He stumbled and went down on his hands and knees, his body trembling as he crawled to the side of the path and threw up. So much for trying to look tough. When his stomach quit heaving, he crawled toward a nearby boulder and propped his back up against it and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached his ears. "Hey, man, are you okay?"

Good old Tadd.

"This just isn't like you. You're usually up ahead competing with Mathias and Fira for the lead. "Why didn't you just admit you were sick in the first place?" Taddeo scolded.

Tristan opened his eyes to see the young man looking down at him with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm not sick." Tristan said stubbornly.

"You're a terrible liar." Taddeo returned.

"What's the hold up down there?" Mathias called from way ahead. "We haven't got all day!"

Tristan sighed in relief. Apparently the other cadets were far enough ahead that they didn't notice his little incident.

"You all just go on ahead." Taddeo yelled back. "Tristan and I will see you at Pteros."

"Our instructor won't like that." Jamin shouted back, having been quiet most of the time until that point. "You know how he views tardiness. Besides, he encourages us all to stick together."

Taddeo sighed. Jamin the perfectionist and the stickler to rules _would_ put up a fuss even though he was usually the quiet one. "It will all work out just fine." He yelled in return. "We won't be far behind you."

"Fine then." Jamin replied, using the classic answer of the person who unhappily loses in a disagreement and can't come up with anything better to say.

Tristan looked anxiously up the path and saw the other three cadets moving on ahead.

Taddeo turned back to Tristan and gave him a calculating look, taking note of his roughed up clothing, fresh scratched arms, shadowed eyes, the blue bandana tied around his head, and the irritated expression on his face. "Alright, tough guy." Taddeo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll give you two choices. You tell me what's going on. Depending on your answer, I'll keep whatever secret it is that you're hiding. That's the first choice. Your second choice is that you don't have to explain, but I get to say whatever I want to our instructor to explain why we're late and no, I don't have to tell you what I come up with ahead of time. You'll have to just listen and grin like a saurian who hasn't learned how to speak the human language."

Tristan's irritation quickly escalated to anger. Both of the choices were bad. "How about I explain and you promise to keep my secret and toss out that 'depending on your answer' business?"

Taddeo lifted a finger and waved it back and forth. "Nope. You're at my mercy. I make the rules."

Fuming, Tristan rose to his feet and lunged forward swinging a fist at the young man, but the hasty reaction was a mistake and his body wouldn't comply. Dizzy with the sudden movement, he found it hard to focus on his target.

Taddeo easily stopped the other boy's fist by grabbing his wrist. Tristan staggered and Taddeo simply reached his other arm around the boy, pinning both of Tristan's arms to his sides. He forced the boy back down to the ground and propped him up against the stone Tristan had been seated in front of only moments before. "Cool it." Taddeo barked. "You're down to one choice now. You tell me _exactly_ what's going on." Cautiously, he let go of Tristan's arms and stepped back.

Tristan's shoulders drooped in dejection. There was no way out of this. He would have to tell this cadet about what happened last night and hope that Taddeo would understand and not repeat the story to anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay. I'll tell you, but please try to understand." Tristan said, taking a deep breath, wishing he didn't feel so incredibly cranky. "I'm not sick, okay? I had a crazy night last night and I hit my head pretty hard and it seems to be giving me trouble."

Taddeo rolled his eyes. "And that's the perfect reason to try and hit the guy who's only trying to help you."

"I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry." Tristan mumbled.

"Keep explaining." Taddeo pressed. "Is that why you randomly donned the bandana style this morning?"

Tristan sheepishly pulled the bandana off his head. "Yes. Here, if you don't believe me, you can see for yourself."

Taddeo whistled. "Whew! You really meant it. How in the world did you manage to get that dino egg? No wonder you're not taking this hike too well and knowing you, you probably haven't even had this checked out yet."

"What's the point? So some wise crack physician can tell me what I already know?" Tristan switched his voice to a mocking tone. "Well young man, looks like you've got nice dino egg bulging from your forehead. Just take this nasty tasting concoction. It'll make you think twice before seeking a physician's advice again."

Taddeo chuckled. "Nice impersonation, smarty pants. But I'll bet their 'nasty tasting concoction' would make you feel better, regardless of never wanting to see a physician again after that. Listen, I think you need to rest for a few minutes and don't push yourself so hard up the trail. Now tell me how this happened."

Tristan chewed on his lower lip nervously as he stared at the other young man, wondering how to give enough information to satisfy his curiosity without giving away everything.

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be to explain to our instructor why we're late." Taddeo warned him.

"It happened last night. I—I…fell."

Taddeo raised his eyebrows. "From what? Your bunk?"

"No. Um…outside."

"What were you doing outside? Uh-oh, don't tell me you broke the curfew rule." Taddeo said solemnly.

"Ok, I won't tell you then. Can we go now?" Tristan grumbled, looking at the ground so he didn't see the merry twinkle in Taddeo's dark eyes.

"You _did_ break the curfew rules." Taddeo said with a mock gasp.

"Yes, but I had a good reason, and _don't_ tell anyone!" Tristan said fiercely, shifting his gaze back to the young man.

Taddeo couldn't keep the serious composure any longer and Tristan was surprised to see the huge grin spreading across the guy's face. "Hmmm. You too." Taddeo said. "I _knew_ you had a good heaping dose of fun in you the day we met. It was just hiding behind that 'rough and tough' surface."

A confused look crossed Tristan's face. "Wait a minute…what do you mean, 'you too?'"

Taddeo rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tristan. Most people at some time or another in their life break a curfew rule. It's just in our nature. Sometimes we can't sleep and just have that irrepressible desire to explore beyond our boundaries."

Tristan relaxed a little. "Well, I'm glad you seem to be so understanding. I wasn't expecting that."

Taddeo winked. "Hey, when you give someone a chance you might make a friend instead of and enemy."

This comment won Tristan over. He took a deep breath and started explaining everything. He told about how it all began with just wanting to watch the moon in the tradition that he missed from back home in Sauropolis and how he decided that it would be an awesome challenge to take the hike to Gideon's Watch beneath the light of the moon.

"Man, next time take me with you." Taddeo said. "You make me jealous."

"Well, you might not say that when you hear what comes next." Tristan warned. Then he went on to describe the skybax he saw flying seemingly effortlessly at night and the rough encounter he had with it. Taddeo listened intently. Tristan explained how the next night he woke up and someone had forgotten to close the shade and how he saw the skybax in the distance from the view through the window. How he took off onto the trail to Gideon's Watch again, but how he foolishly looked to the sky more than his footsteps and how he stumbled off of the path. How he remembered sliding out of control on a steep slope and then waking up in the bottom of a sink hole. He told about the skybax returning and helping him get out of the pit.

"Wow." Taddeo said softly. "Believe it or not, I _have_ heard of nocturnal skybaxes, but only referred to as legends. So they actually _are_ real and…and one of them…saved your life."

"I want to be his rider." Tristan said firmly.

"Well now, that's going to be awfully hard, considering that it isn't exactly in the Canyon City protocol to attempt a bond with a 'mythical' nocturnal skybax." Taddeo scratched his head. "There's one thing confusing me though. This all happened at night. How did you have enough light to manage all this?"

"Um, that's another story."

"Well you better tell it too. You're in this over your head now. Ha! No pun intended. Sorry." Taddeo chuckled.

Tristan sighed and explained about the sunstone next. By the time he was finished, Taddeo's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Information overload. I think I'm the one getting a headache now."

"Hey, you _made_ me tell you."

"Right. I know. Listen, I'm not going to tattle on you about all this. You're secret's safe with me. Just promise me this. Be careful, ok? This situation sounds hairy and you've already gotten yourself hurt. No wonder these skybaxes are only mentioned as legends. They're probably too wild to bond with. You know, like the carnivores. Not exactly keepers of the code." Taddeo frowned as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Hey. I got myself hurt on my own. The skybax was the one who helped me." Tristan argued.

"But what I understand from what you told me, the whole reason you went out in the first place was because you wanted to _find_ the skybax. The bottom line is that this interest in the skybax doesn't sound like it's getting off to a good start." Taddeo frowned and looked to the sky, calculating the position of the rising sun. "You feeling better now after resting awhile? Think you can make it the rest of the way up to Pteros?"

Tristan tied the bandana around his head again. "Yes."

Taddeo gave him a concerned look. "I don't know diddly in the healing arts, but something tells me you shouldn't be pushing yourself this hard after taking that kind of blow to your head. No wonder you were all messed up earlier."

"This rest did me good." Tristan said stubbornly. He stood up, making sure not to move too quickly, having learned his lesson from earlier. "I _will_ become a skybax rider. One bump on the head isn't going to keep me from training."

"I can see that." Taddeo said. "At this point I don't think a charging t-rex could stop you."

That last comment actually made Tristan laugh slightly. "Well _that_ might." He joked, expecting the usually jolly Taddeo to laugh too, but surprisingly, he didn't. Instead he seemed overly interested in adjusting the strap to his backpack for the moment.

Tristan suddenly remembered Taddeo's nighttime mumblings about t-rexes and the Rainy Basin and wondered if there was more to those mumblings than just a random bad dream. Was Taddeo was hiding a dark story behind that lighthearted surface? Tristan opened his mouth, about to ask the guy what he knew about t-rexes and the Rainy Basin, but as Taddeo raised his head again, Tristan noticed that the guy's usually sunny expression seemed shadowed. Even though he'd just been forced to tell his own wild tale, Tristan decided to hold off on questioning Taddeo for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Tristan and Taddeo finally reached Pteros, their instructor, Will, and his skybax mount, Cirrus, were waiting for them on a wide rock ledge that jutted out from a cliff wall. "Lagging behind a bit this morning, I see." Will said.

"Didn't sleep well last night." Tristan quickly explained. "I apologize, sir."

Will looked amused. "Training will only get tougher." He said. "And you'll probably sleep like a rock more often than not." He gave the lat cadets a hearty slap on the shoulder.

Tristan yelped as the jolt sent a fresh wave of pain through his sensitive head. Then, realizing what he'd done, he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, trying to look tough again, but it was too late. The other cadets had seen and were laughing. No doubt they were coming up with more 'soft city boy' jokes to crack on him later. Taddeo, at least, gave him a sympathetic look.

Tristan felt warmth spread across his face and it wasn't from the exertion of the two hour climb. He felt just plain stupid. Why couldn't he be like Taddeo? He would've just laughed it off, joking about it and went on like it didn't matter. But it did matter to Tristan. It mattered that he looked tough. It mattered that he looked strong. None of these cadets were going to out show him. And Fira—a _girl—_ definitely wasn't going to either. He wanted to swipe that smirk right off her face and bring her high and mighty attitude down a notch or two.

Tristan tore his heated gaze away from the other cadets' jeering faces, afraid that if he watched any longer his angry thoughts would turn into action. He shifted his attention back to his instructor and immediately wished he hadn't. The man's gaze seemed to pierce right through him. Tristan folded his hands behind him which appeared to be a respectful stance, but he was really just trying to hide his skinned knuckles and scratched forearms from view. He could see the unspoken questions in the man's intelligent brown eyes.

"A bit touchy this morning, are we?" Will said, arching a dark eyebrow as he spoke.

"No sir." Tristan replied.

Will reached out and flicked the bandanna adorning Tristan's head. "And what's up with this? You look like a pirate, not a cadet."

This comment brought on another round of laughter from the rest of the cadets, making Tristan feel like an idiot. He fought the urge to pull it off of his head and pitch it over the cliff edge. But unfortunately, he needed the disguise.

Will must have read the look of disgust on his face. "Listen, see to it that you clean up better next time before a training session and you won't get teased so hard. Also, I don't want to see any more of this late business. Skybax riders must keep a fine image. I don't want any of my cadets being mistaken for a scruffy Dolphin Bay Drifter."

Tristan swallowed hard. He knew what that term meant. Dolphin Bay Drifters were not seen in a good light on Dinotopia. They were known to be rough and rebellious folks who treated the Peace Code loosely. They were dubbed 'Dolphin Bay Drifters because their main headquarters, the Blackfish Tavern, was located just south of Sauropolis along the Dolphin Bay. According to folk lore, their origins came from shipwrecked pirates.

"And you." Will turned to Taddeo who hadn't said a word since they'd arrived. "You're unusually quiet. What's your excuse for being late?"

Taddeo's gaze switched over to Tristan, who looked back at him nervously.

Taddeo cleared his throat. "Well, sir, seeing as how you like for your cadets to stick together on the long hike up here, I stayed behind with Tristan so he wouldn't have to be alone. He couldn't seem to keep up with the usual pace this morning."

Tristan held his breath.

Will's gaze flicked back and forth between the two cadets. He looked as if he were about to ask another question, but then changed his mind. "See to it that neither of you are late again." He said instead.

"Yes sir." Both Taddeo and Tristan said in unison.

"Alright then. We'll move on."

The cadets lined up against the cliff wall while Will paced in front of them, commencing the day's first lecture. He talked about clouds and weather patterns and how to pick up on the warning signs of a building storm. It wasn't long before Tristan found it difficult to focus. Two nights in a row without the proper sleep along with a headache was taking its toll. Taddeo kindly elbowed him when Tristan's eyes started to get that glazed look in them. Tristan rubbed his eyes and eventually shifted his gaze toward the skybax that stood behind Will.

Cirrus basked in the golden morning light, calmly preening himself. Apparently the skybax had grown accustomed to being present during these training sessions for young cadets. Tristan wondered if Cirrus had ever met the night flyer skybax. If only there was a way to communicate with Cirrus. Maybe he could relay to him what the night skybax's name was. Tristan had already learned during the first day of training that no one approaches a skybax but its rider, so the only one who could do that with Cirrus would be Will. If Tristan wanted to know the night skybax's name, he'd have to go through Will to find out from Cirrus, which would mean that Will would find out about Tristan's forbidden night excursions outside the city limits. Tristan watched the skybax closely, impressed at how at ease the creature appeared. Maybe through time Cirrus had become comfortable enough around cadets that he wouldn't feel threatened if one ever approached him in an attempt of communication.

Tristan suddenly realized the silence around him other than the whistling breeze and the distant chatter of skybaxes in the nearby rookery. He quickly shifted his attention back to his instructor and swallowed hard at seeing the irritated look on the man's face.

"Tristan, I asked you a question. I know that in order to get into rider training you had to pass the physical, so your hearing must be excellent. Therefore the only other explanation for your lack of response is purely from not paying attention."

"Yes sir." Tristan mumbled.

"Please, share your thoughts. I'd really like to know what was more important to you at the moment than learning about how to become a rider. That _is_ why you're here, remember?"

Laughter rose from the other cadets. For the second time that morning, Tristan felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his face. Fine then. They could know what his thoughts were. He knew they all expected his answer to be anywhere but on the skybax world, but they were wrong. It would be a pleasure to disappoint them.

Tristan lifted his chin determinedly. "I apologize, sir." He said. "I was watching Cirrus and thinking about him."

Will rubbed at the dark stubble on his chin and shot his troublesome cadet a challenging look. "Oh? And what were those thoughts?"

"I was noting how relaxed he was, despite being so near others who are clearly not his rider."

"And does that impress you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Because of this observation, do you think that you could ever approach him?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but not without respect. It would only be an attempt to communicate a question to him."

"And what question of yours could Cirrus answer that I could not?"

Tristan's confidence waned and he squirmed, uncomfortable with the direction things were going. He racked his brain, trying to come up with a suitable answer, but nothing would come.

Will noted Tristan's hesitancy and chose to go on, pacing closely in front of the cadets. "If you wish to communicate with skybaxes, you have to learn to pay attention to what your instructor teaches you. I understand the disinterest in learning from another human. I understand the desire to learn from the skybax itself, and trust me, those times _will_ come, but not until you learn to discipline yourself to pay attention to those who are trying to help you. Learning from an experienced rider will save you from making serious mistakes."

As Will spoke, he paced in front of the other riders. H paused a moment in front of Mathias and gave him a pointed look. "Some people want to be so tough that a skybax will reject him because of the lack of showing enough affection."

He moved on to Jamin. "And then there are those who follow in other people's shadows, wanting what others have and forgetting that they have unique gifts of their own." Jamin ducked his head as Will squeezed his shoulder.

"And some people go to extra measures trying to prove their worth just because they're smaller or different, or feel outnumbered or that the odds are against them. This comes across as arrogance. A typical skybax views this with caution. There are too many mistakes made with an arrogant attitude." Fira's face took on a bright shade of pink as Will said this while pausing in front of her.

"And some people talk too much and miss important details. A skybax will feel unimportant in such a position and irritated at not being heard enough." He said this while passing Taddeo.

Then he moved on, pausing in front of Tristan. "If you're not willing to take advice from someone else, how can a skybax trust that you will consider the advice it has to offer you?" Will gave all the cadets a fierce look, but his gaze settled on Tristan. "There are things to know before approaching a skybax on your own." Will reached out and lightly rapped his knuckles on the top of Tristan's head. "It will save you from getting _hurt_ , or even worse, killed."

Tristan managed to keep from yelping out loud this time, but he flinched, gritting his teeth and wondered at the extra emphasis Will put on the word, 'hurt,' and the deliberate rap to his aching head. Had the man guessed why he was sore? Would he demand an explanation later, or was this his way of delivering a gentle warning? He couldn't look into Will's eyes for fear the man would guess it all. As a result, he kept his gaze riveted on the gravel at his feet.

Will returned to his position near Cirrus again and picked up where he'd left off on the lesson. Tristan realized then, that the man had been gracious. Instead of pinpointing just Tristan and his faults, (which he'd fully deserved), he'd incorporated each cadet into the scolding, giving them all a personal aspect to reflect upon. Because of this, no one sent any more jeering looks his way, and everyone remained exceptionally attentive and behaved humbly for the rest of training that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That evening, Tristan decided to eat alone instead of with the other cadets. After the long and grueling day, he felt overwhelmed with exhaustion and wanted some quiet time to think. Because the cadets were enrolled in the skybax rider program and could be recognized by the Beginner Rider insignia on the sleeves of all their shirts, they weren't expected to pay for their meals in some form or fashion like most of the other guests who trickled in and out of the diner. Tristan was relieved, not really wanting to offer his time in exchange for the meal that evening.

The rest of the cadets, chatting and laughing, were seated at a table near the center of the dining room. Every now and then one of them would glance his way with the look of invitation to join them in their eyes, but Tristan just averted his gaze and stubbornly remained in his own solitary corner at a small table positioned against the red adobe wall. Paper lanterns lit up the dining room with a warm glow and caused the stone collages displayed on one wall to glimmer enticingly. Tristan stared at it absentmindedly every now and then, only vaguely aware that the stone collage depicted skybaxes flying past a big round sun. He kept glancing toward the windows, remembering his resolve to meet up with the skybax as long as the moon was bright.

Taddeo finally strolled over, carrying his plate and cup with him and plopped down into the chair opposite of Tristan. "Hey, I know you didn't invite me, but here I am anyway." He said. "The others are kind of wondering why you've been in a bad mood all day."

"And they sent you over here to gather all the juicy information to tell them about later." Tristan growled.

"No. I came out of my own free will." Taddeo said, munching on his tabouli salad while he spoke. "And I already know why you've been in a bad mood all day. So don't worry, I won't be sharing the 'juicy' details, with them later."

"Thanks." Tristan said as his eyes strayed to the window again.

Taddeo traced his gaze and seemed to know exactly where Tristan's thoughts were. "It's not a good idea." He said. "You need the rest. Besides, the moon is covered mostly with clouds tonight. And listen to the wind. Even in the daylight it would be harder to keep your balance on the paths."

"But we had an understanding." Tristan explained. "I have to go back as much as possible to meet him."

"Well, I think you just said the key words then, which is the answer to your dilemma." Taddeo said, scraping up the last bite of his food from his plate. "As much as possible. And tonight, I think, it is not possible. I'm sure the skybax will understand." Taddeo eyed the other boy's plate. "If you're not going to finish that food, I'll take care of it for you."

Tristan pushed his plate of half eaten curried rice and tofu over to the young man. "Help yourself. My appetite still isn't that good."

"Another reason why to stay in tonight." Taddeo said as he happily dug into Tristan's leftovers. "You know, most people after taking an awful knock in the head like that probably would've taken a day off to just rest and take it easy."

"But I can't afford to get behind." Tristan explained. "Besides, then everyone else would want to know why I didn't show up for training and at this point no one else needs to know about this skybax and…well… me breaking rules in order to meet up with it. Besides, I think you have to have a signed physicians report to be excused from training sessions for a day."

"True. I think I remember that being mentioned." Taddeo replied. "But listen, I'm just going to put this harshly, I guess. Now that I know about what you're up to, I'm just going to give you my input whether you like it or not. If you _do_ get in trouble somehow and I'm asked if I knew what you were up to, I'll have to be truthful and say yes. Then I'll be in trouble too for knowing about it and not letting the instructor know. See how it is? This isn't all about just you anymore."

Tristan frowned and crossed his arms. "You're the one that got yourself into this. You pretty much forced me to tell you what was going on."

Taddeo sighed. "Only out of genuine concern. I had no selfish reasons. Tristan, you weren't your normal self this morning and I _saw_ you fall down by the trail before you started puking. Now if you had seen that happen to one of us," he paused, gesturing toward the other cadets at the table across the room, "Wouldn't you show any kind of concern and try to help any of your fellow cadets?"

Humbled, Tristan stared down at his empty pottery mug and rubbed his thumb over the arched handle. "Yeah, I would've. I'm sorry, Tadd."

Taddeo leaned back in his chair, relaxing again. "Hey, it's ok. Just do me a favor—and yourself—and stay in tonight. In fact, don't sneak out any more until your head feels back to normal, ok? Something tells me that this unusual skybax won't forget you. You'll find him again one way or another."

"Ok. You have my word." Tristan said. Once the words were out of his mouth, it felt as if an invisible weight lifted from his shoulders.

Taddeo grinned. "You look like you feel better already."

"I do." Tristan said, laughing a little. "And you just finished all my food."

Taddeo laughed too. "Hey, you said I could have it."

"I don't know how you eat so much."

"I don't know how you eat so little." Taddeo waved down a stenonychosaurus waiter. "This guy needs more food."

The stenonychosaurus just stood and waited, blinking expectantly. He needed no tablet to write down orders because of his excellent memory skills and intuitive nature. "Speak." He said, simply.

"Another cup of oolong tea and one of those sweet rolls, you know, the ones with all those raisins and nuts and cinnamon swirled all through it." Tristan said ignoring Taddeo's disapproving frown.

After the stenonychosaurus nodded and trotted off to the kitchen, Taddeo just shook his head. "Oolong tea and sweet rolls. I meant real food, man."

Tristan leaned back in his chair and grinned. "So what? I need the extra caffeine. And the nuts in the bread provide protein. Besides, I've been wanting to find out if they're as good as the ones my parents serve at the restaurant back home."

"Fine, fine." Taddeo grumbled. He threw a glance over his shoulder, looking toward the cadets at the other table positioned in the center of the room.

"Go on." Tristan said. "I'm sure their company would be a whole lot more entertaining than mine."

Taddeo shook his head. "Naw. They'll just pester me to tell them if I found out what's up with you. Better to just stay here for now."

"Thanks." Tristan paused, debating whether now would be a good time to bring up his Rainy Basin questions. His fellow cadet seemed to be in a pretty good mood and he didn't exactly want to spoil that. However, the questions were getting harder to hold back and his curiosity eventually won over. "Hey, Tadd?"

"Huh?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Uh-oh." Taddeo said with a mock serious expression. "What now?"

"Well, I was just wondering…were you ever in the Rainy Basin?"

Taddeo was caught completely off guard with the question and his usually cheerful expression quickly vanished, replaced with a frown. "What makes you ask?"

Tristan shrugged. "I heard you talking in your sleep last night. Something about the Rainy Basin and t-rexes, so it made me curious."

"Well, since you directly asked, then yes. I have been there." Taddeo said unhappily.

"Your reaction tells me it wasn't exactly a good experience."

"Why would it be?" Taddeo snorted. "This is the Rainy Basin we're talking about. Carnivore territory, wild, dangerous, a place where the Peace Code means absolutely nothing. Anyone who wants to cross through there for sheer adventure is just crazy."

"Well, from what I understand, convoys that are put together to cross through there are always well thought through first, and planned only because of a significant need."

"Right. But I was just a kid when I wanted to be involved in convoy work and thought it would be a great adventure. It turned out a disaster instead." Taddeo said darkly.

"My father used to be a convoy guard." Tristan said. "Maybe you met him before."

Taddeo shrugged. "Well, that depends on how far back it was that your father was a guard. Back when I was there, I was only eleven. My job was simple. Just cut the tribute baskets free when given the signal."

"Let's see, you're 25 now, I'm 17," Tristan paused calculating.

"Ha! You were still in diapers at the time." Taddeo teased.

"Barely." Tristan said. "I would've been three. But yes, father didn't quit working there until I was about seven. That means you guys probably worked there together."

"Cool! We've got a connection." Taddeo said, but his tone didn't sound as enthused as his words.

"So what happened?" Tristan asked. "I mean, I can tell you're bothered about something concerning your experience there."

Taddeo looked around the room before answering. "You prepared to sit here awhile? Cuz it's kind of a complicated story."

Tristan leaned back in his chair. "I've got all night since you've made me promise not to go out."

The stenonychus waiter returned, carrying a plate with the sweet roll in one clawed hand and a tea pot and an extra mug in the other, which he set down on the table. He pushed the extra mug over to Taddeo and nodded.

"It looks like we've got a whole pot of oolong tea to ourselves." Tristan said, pouring himself another cup.

"And a huge sweet roll that would taste better, I'm sure, if you shared." Taddeo said.

"Get your own. I already shared my other food with you." Tristan said, stuffing the first bite into his mouth. "Mmm. It's delicious." He said, his words hardly audible between the mouthful.

Taddeo reached out and tore a chunk off of the roll before Tristan could stop him. "The waiter already left our table and will no doubt be busy for awhile." Taddeo explained. "Here's the deal. You share the sweet roll and I'll tell you the story."

Tristan swallowed his bite. "I always feel for some reason that I get the worse end of barters."

Taddeo shrugged. "You're the one who wants to hear about the Rainy Basin."

Tristan sighed and set down the roll, splitting it two ways. He pushed the smaller half toward his friend. "Go for it. I'm anxious to hear about your Rainy Basin convoy experience."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I was just a boy of twelve and ready for adventure." Taddeo began. "I lived in Bonnaba, so I grew up watching convoys prepare for Rainy Basin excursions. All my life I dreamed of getting to be a part of a convoy guard team and finally the day arrived when I was allowed to go. I was given a job to do and it was very simple. There was a basket with a pulley system for raising passengers onto the carriers on the backs of the brachiosauruses. I had to work the crank for raising or lowering the elevator basket. It wasn't a prestigious job and I didn't get to wear the cool armor like the convoy leader did, but I was just glad to finally get to go."

"What was the convoy's mission?" Tristan asked.

Taddeo shrugged. "Nothing really exciting in my opinion. It was mainly a group of biologists that were going into the Rainy Basin to gather plants only native to the Rainy Basin. I guess that needs done every now and then for educational purposes. Supposedly there are some pretty important plants that thrive there."

Tristan sipped on his tea. "True. Father said that's usually the most common reason for a Rainy Basin excursion. Keep going. This is interesting."

Taddeo looked disturbed. "It really isn't a pleasant story. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Well, you already ate your half of the sweet roll, which was your bargain." Tristan teased. "Besides, you've got me really intrigued by now."

"Ok then, but don't blame me if you end up with nightmares too." Taddeo grumbled.

"Whatever."

Taddeo sighed and continued. "One of the convoy members was a protoceratops named Brill, and he was our translator in case we ran into carnivores and needed to negotiate. Unlike mine, his job was extremely important and because of this, I looked up to him. After talking with Brill I learned that it was his first time to take on a Rainy Basin challenge on his own and he was nervous. It wasn't his first Rainy Basin experience though since he informed me that he'd trained under another skilled protoceratops ambassador. After getting acquainted with Brill, I soon learned that he was good friends with a man named Durias Alasdair, who was a seasoned convoy guard and leader. This man was my childhood hero and idol. I didn't really know Durias very well since he didn't actually live in Bonnaba. I guess when he wasn't out leading expeditions he lived in a little village on the other side of the Rainy Basin. Bent Root, I think is what someone called it."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "As friendly and talkative as you are, you probably got to know everyone in the convoy."

"Pretty much." Taddeo replied. "I soon learned that the boy who was accompanying me in the job of manning the pulleys and cranks to the elevator basket was none other than the son of the mighty Durias Alasdair. His name was Weston, and he was near the same age as me. I guess it was his first expedition experience too, and he was pretty pumped about getting to work near his father for the first time."

"I'm still wondering if you worked any with my father." Tristan said.

"Not unless he was on that particular convoy, because that was the first and the last Rainy Basin expedition I've ever been on. The experience went sour really fast and my dreams changed after that."

"So what happened that made you decide to become a skybax rider instead of a convoy guard?" Tristan asked, the suspense of the story getting to him.

Taddeo frowned deeply. "I usually love telling stories, but this one is kind of hard. I'm just going to keep it pretty short. It was a skybax rider who saved me from being left behind in the Rainy Basin."

"Whoa. Left behind?" Tristan set his mug down with a startled thump. "Survival of all or none is how the code goes."

"And that thought has to be taken with a grain of salt." Taddeo replied. "When one boy makes a mistake, he can't expect the rest of the convoy to die on his behalf. Better for one or two to go than a whole crowd."

"I haven't really thought of it that way before." Tristan said.

"Well, think about it some more. How could you go on living the rest of your life if nearly a whole group of people and saurians died on your behalf and you somehow survived?"

"Life might be miserable."

"Yeah. A burden I don't want to ever have to live with." Taddeo said. "Besides, I think the meaning behind that code is more about helping those in need rather than selfishly trying to just save your own skin."

"But the convoy just left you? I still don't understand. Regardless of what you said, it still doesn't match up with the code." Tristan said, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"They left because during all the confusion, they didn't realize I was missing. Now you're making me jump ahead on the story. If you would stop interrupting and just listen it'll all come together." Taddeo said with a slightly peeved tone.

"Sorry." Tristan mumbled, sitting back in his chair and sipping the tea. "Go ahead then."

Taddeo cleared his throat and continued. "Well, there were two skybax riders flying ahead of us. Air scouts, we called them, since scouting the path ahead was their job. They took turns reporting back to the main convoy, giving us detailed descriptions of what conditions lay ahead and whether any carnivores were spotted. I admired their courage. They spent long hours in the saddle and when the skybaxes needed a rest, they had to carefully select places to land, which proved to be challenging since much of the Rainy Basin was dense with thick foliage and not a great environment for massive pterosaur wings. As we traveled, I found myself anticipating the skybaxes returns more and more each time. I think I was coming down with what we cadets call pterosaur fever."

Tristan smiled. "Sounds like it. I know it all too well; that growing fascination for the mighty creatures of the air, wanting to be a part of their world, and wanting to travel through the air with them. Pretty soon you find yourself in Canyon City and taking on a load of training you didn't realize was involved in order to get into a skybax saddle."

"Right." Taddeo said with a small smile. "You interrupted again."

Tristan slapped his forehead. "My bad." He said. "It was the skybax part that got to me."

" _Anyway_ ," Taddeo said, putting extra emphasis on the word to get the point across that this was his moment to speak. "Any way, one of the riders returned once, telling us that a group of deinonychus was spotted and he advised us to alter our route in order to avoid them. We took his advice and all seemed good until a rider reported back again and said that now two tyrannosauruses were sighted nearby and they seemed to be already upset about something. Not a good sign. I mean, it was never a good sign to be told that tyrannosauruses were nearby. It was worse to hear that they were already riled and geared toward violence. It didn't look like we were going to have enough time to avoid them either. The skybax rider said that they seemed to have caught our scent and were on their way."

Tristan pressed his lips together tightly to keep from making another comment.

Taddeo went on. "The air was warm and humid and I think everyone was sweating not only from the notorious humidity of the Basin, but from tension as well. The convoy pressed forward though, knowing that at this point it was best to cross through the tyrannosauruses territory as quickly as possible. At this point, the biologists had already accomplished a lot of their studies and gathered some of the desired plants.

We heard the tyrannosauruses approaching, crashing through the trees and underbrush. As fast as they were moving, they were definitely upset about something.

The styracosaurus guards had just enough time to form a protective circle around the brachiosauruses before the tyrannosauruses came into view.

This was Brill's moment and in turn, it was me and Weston's moment too. Brill clambered into the basket and we lowered him quickly down to the ground. The protoceratops bravely approached the tyrannosauruses.

I watched in fascination as they conversed. I didn't know anything they were saying, so I really hoped that Brill was getting through to them. I didn't know this at the time, but I found out later from Brill that they'd just lost their hatchling in a fight with some deinonychus. They were ready to take out their anger on someone and our convoy passing through their territory only heightened their anger. Brill was trying to calm them down, promising that we meant no harm, but only wanted to pass through their territory peaceably. In exchange we could give them a nice meal of the fish we'd brought with us.

But these T-rexes were more than hungry. They were boiling mad about their recent loss and Brill later told me that he realized that offering some tribute baskets of fish wasn't going to be all it would take to appease these two.

During their conversation one of the T-rex's stepped dangerously close to Brill clacking his teeth and growling ferociously. One of the styracosauruses apparently thought this was too close and quickly intervened. Pushing between the menacing T-rex and the nervous protoceratops, the styracosaurus shook his rack of horns in defense and a fight instantly broke out. In the confusion Brill somehow got in the way of one of the tyrannosauruses foot claws which gashed open his side. Weston's father, Durias, the mighty convoy leader I looked up to, convinced his brachiosaurs mount to lower him down to the ground and the man ran over to the fallen protoceratops.

Weston and I watched as the Durias ran quickly, despite the weight of his armor which I imagined would've slowed him down. He expertly dodged the feet of the huge creatures and managed to reach Brill and drag him over to the brachiosaurus that we were riding on. He helped the injured protoceratops into the elevator basket, but there was no room for himself.

Weston just stared down at his father with a look of fear in his eyes. I had to shout at him to get moving and help me with the gears to raise the passenger basket. Weston called down to his father, but the man just shook his head and told us not to worry about him and to just get Brill to safety. Then he turned and raced across the chaotic clearing trying to get back to his brachiosaurus mount.

Just as we got Brill up into the passenger carrier I looked back down to see Durias dodging through the fighting tyrannosauruses and styracosauruses, trying to get back to his brachiosaurus mount. But one of the tyrannosauruses swung his tail right into the man's path, striking him hard. The impact sent the man sailing into the air and crashing against the trunk of a nearby tree.

Weston's jaw dropped open and the look of horror on his face still haunts me to this day. No one could survive an impact like that even if he was wearing armor. It was the first death I'd ever witnessed in my young lifetime. Weston started screaming and fighting to get to the elevator basket, but another man, one of the biologists, grabbed him and held him back, telling him to stay put and that it was too dangerous for him to go down there.

While everyone seemed preoccupied and not looking in my direction I chose that moment to jump into the elevator basket and pressed the rapid extender button before anyone could stop me. As the basket hit the ground, I rolled out and ran to Durias. I knew he was dead, but this man was my hero. I didn't want to believe that it was true. I wanted to reach him and get him back to safety just as he had done for Brill. And I also wanted to do it for Weston. By now, the tyrannosauruses seemed pretty preoccupied with the defending styracosauruses so I thought I could stand a chance in getting to Durias.

When I reached the man, I could tell that he was dead by the way his eyes stared emptily into space. Even so, I took a deep breath and grabbed the man underneath his arms and started dragging him back toward the brachiosaurus which carried the passengers. I knew Weston wouldn't want to leave his father behind to be eaten by tyrannosauruses even if he was dead already.

The man was heavy and I was just a boy. It didn't seem like I was getting anywhere fast enough. Just when I was about completely winded, someone stepped beside me and helped me carry the man. I recognized him as one of the other convoy guards. Cedric, was his name."

Tristan nearly jumped out of his seat. "No way!" He exclaimed. "That's my father's name. So he _was_ with you! He _was_ on the same expedition with you!"

Taddeo's eyes looked sorrowful and he didn't even get onto Tristan for interrupting him this time. "Then your father is a good man, Tristan. He helped me rescue a dead man even though he knew just as well as I did that it would've been safer to just leave Durias behind, knowing that he was dead anyway. We were both risking getting separated from the rest of the convoy who by now was moving away quickly in an effort to get away from the tyrannosauruses.

I couldn't believe the convoy was leaving without us. I realized then that they must've had to make a difficult decision and couldn't risk staying behind for a dead man and a boy that had disobediently left his post. Either that, or they didn't realize in all the confusion that I was missing. As for Cedric, apparently he'd taken the risk to follow after me. He knew all along that the convoy would have to keep moving in order to save the rest of the passengers. More people shouldn't have to die on our behalf.

We watched helplessly as the convoy moved away and someone slashed a basket of fish free. It split open as it hit the ground, spilling the stinking lifeless fish every which way.

It really looked like the three of us were doomed to being left behind. I was more than terrified. I was traumatized by everything that had just happened and I truly thought that I was going to die very soon. Even if those T-rexes didn't eat us since they now had the fish, it would only be a matter of time before some other carnivores found us, whether it be more T-rexes, deinonychus, or allosaurus. We were in carnivore territory where the peace code held no meaning whatsoever.

Cedric told me to let go of Durias, but my hands were clamped tightly around the man's arm and I couldn't seem to let go. Cedric literally had to pry my fingers loose. He told me that it was no use. The man was dead and would have to be left behind. We couldn't carry him that far. He told me to run fast and catch up with the convoy while they were still within sight. I still felt frozen. The man grabbed me and started running, dragging me along with him.

But we stopped when one of the T-rexes noticed us and bounded forward, cutting off our path to the retreating convoy. The creature threw back its head and roared. My hands flew to my ears, trying muffle the deafening noise.

That's when the skybax and his rider arrived. They flew incredibly low straight toward the T-rex. Cedric told us that this was our chance and he took off running again, pulling me along with him again. The skybax flew in a circle over the T-rex's head, taunting him, daring him to try and catch him.

The distraction worked. We kept running and eventually caught up to the convoy, or I should say what was left of the convoy. We'd lost our leader, Durias Alasdair as well as a styracosaurus. The other three styracosauruses were injured, though not badly enough to keep them from going, and our protoceratops translator was injured as well. We were a sorry looking lot when we finally made it out of the other side of the Rainy Basin. We were beaten, a number of us injured, and we'd suffered two terrible losses. But the biologists had their important plants, though I felt like it wasn't even worth it. All I could hope was that their studies over those plants would save lives someday, because we'd lost lives over it." Taddeo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, signifying that he was finished.

"So that's why you want to be a skybax rider. It's because of the one that saved you." Tristan said.

"Yes. As I mentioned before, I was already having a building fascination with them and now that a skybax and his rider had helped us, giving us a chance at life, my mind was made up. Besides, after all that, my taste for Rainy Basin convoy adventure was over. I really never wanted to go back and if for some reason I ever had to return, I wanted to make sure that it was on the back of a trusted skybax mount and perhaps a chance to save someone else's life from the jaws of a carnivore." Taddeo shook his head sorrowfully. "I just wish that Weston's father could've made it. Weston took it hard. After that he decided that he wanted nothing to do with the Rainy Basin or expeditions either. He returned to his home in Bent Root and I saw little of him after that." Taddeo pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'm ready to go now. It's getting late." He said tiredly.

Tristan looked around, realizing that the diner had emptied out and he and Taddeo were the last two people occupying a table. The stenonychosaurus waiter was wiping tables and a young girl was sweeping the tile floor. Tristan silently followed his friend out the door. He'd been expecting an adventurous tale and was surprised at the tragic outcome. How Taddeo managed to go on with life and still be cheerful and full of fun and laughter was an inspiration. Tristan really hoped he'd never have to go though something that bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the days that followed, Tristan focused hard on the lessons and assignments, but when night came, he looked to the sky, always on the watch for the skybax, though he took Taddeo's advice and did not go out to look for him for now. The other cadets didn't know why he watched the night sky so much, but they teased him, taking note of all the times he tripped because his head was tilted back with his eyes riveted on the sky. They called him names; stargazer, shadow feet, and night watchman, all the while hoping he would explain about his unusual interest in the night sky, but Tristan never dropped any hints. Taddeo was the only one who really knew, but kept his secret surprisingly well in spite of his talkative nature.

The nocturnal skybax seemed to always be in Tristan's thoughts. Though he did not search for him at night for the time being, he was ever watchful during the day. He paid close attention to the skybaxes, always on the lookout for one with especially dark hued wings gilded with silver, but he never saw him. In the meantime, it was hard to see the other cadets advancing in skybax bonding skills while he held back, saving his time for one that couldn't seem to be found under the light of the sun.

In some of his spare time Tristan went to the Canyon City library and searched for all the written information he could find on skybaxes. The library was not very large and most of the information he found on the creatures were things he already had learned about them. He couldn't find anything written about the nocturnal skybaxes though. He hoped that maybe Uncle Drake would time a visit to Canyon City when he could see him. Maybe he personally would know something.

One day an Apprentice Rider brought him a thick envelope from back home. Inside were notes and letters from his family. His mother's note was brief, but filled with love and worry about his well being. His father's note was brief as well, asking him questions about training and encouragement to keep it up. Celesta, his youngest sister's note was a little longer than his parents'.

Dear Tristan,

I miss you terribly. Home just isn't the same here without you. Sekani and I took a trip down to the beach recently and I found more beautiful seashells for my collection. I've started making bracelets and necklaces with the shells and there's a jewelry shop here that I can take some of them to and trade for other pieces of jewelry. I've taken over your old job of washing dishes in the restaurant and other clean up work. Tiana works as a waitress now. Mother tried to get me to waitress too, but I'm terrified with the idea. I don't want to have to talk to all those people I don't know! Tiana is good at it, but sometimes she gets in trouble for talking too long to customers. I still get really weird dreams sometimes. One night I dreamed about you, probably because I miss you so much. It was a scary dream though. You fell off of your skybax partner while in flight. I thought you were going to die, but as you were falling, another skybax flew beneath you and caught you on its back. It was amazing! You rode with no saddle like the legend Gideon Altair! Who knows, maybe you will do just that someday—the riding with no saddle, I mean—not the falling. Tiana and Sekani have been doing game competitions together. Father is proud when they win blue ribbons, but Sekani accidently scratched Tiana the other day during one of the rougher games and now father's not so sure he should keep letting her be involved in the rough sports. He told her this and it only made Tiana mad. Tiana wants me to take advanced dance lessons with her, but I refused. I don't want to have to be part of the dance recitals and be on stage with all those people and dinosaurs staring at me. I had enough of that when I was little and Mother made us all take lessons. I really hope that you are doing well, Tristan. You'll be so different when you come back home after training, I just know it. Oh, I miss you so much! You always seemed to understand me better than anyone else. I know you never really liked writing and I know you must be very busy, but if you get a chance, please at least write a small note to let us all know how you are doing.

Tiana's letter was even longer than Celesta's, which Tristan expected. Tiana, in spite of her social butterfly nature, had a love for stories and writing. It suddenly occurred to him that Tiana would hit it off well Tadd, with this common trait of storytelling and being just plain talkative.

Dear Tristan,

Life was so much more fun when you were here. Now I get in trouble _all_ the time instead of only _half_ the time, since you're not here to claim the other half. Sekani and I are participating in game competitions whenever we can find time, and hey, we're pretty good! I just may end up getting more ribbons than you ever did. I went in your room and counted how many you have and I'm not far behind at this point. I asked mother if I could have your room now instead of sharing with Celesta, but she still won't let me. It doesn't make any sense either, because you're gone now and will still be gone a long time. I think that mother doesn't want to face the fact that you grew up and left the house. She seemed pretty upset when I argued that you would only be in for visits after your training, because you'll be gone most of the time taking on assignments with your skybax partner. Of course I didn't win though. She still won't let me have your room. I'm waitressing now in the restaurant and it's really fun. I get to talk to so many people and communicate with different dinosaurs too. Every now and then there are some difficult customers, but overall it's a pretty fun job. At first Sekani tried working with me, but that didn't last long. He wasn't agile enough and kept dropping things, bumping into things, and upsetting customers. Celesta came home from school yesterday, clearly upset about something. I pressed her about it and Tristan, it was so funny! A boy in her class asked to walk her home and she refused. She was terrified that a boy would show interest in her. I told her she was ridiculous and that was just part of getting older. She said that boys were going to have to just stay out of her life because she never wants to be in a relationship with them. She said they're too scary. Oh, Tristan, our youngest sister is so silly sometimes! And you know what else she did? She asked Sekani to protect her from prospective boys and scare them away. So far Sekani is doing a good job of it too, and has scared off several. He even went as far as nipping off the seat of one school boy's pants! Celesta and I had a big argument the other day after watching a Spotter and Liner debate. I told her I agreed with the Spotter point of view and guess what? She agrees with the Liners! I told her that all the Starrs were avid Spotter believers and she'd be a traitor to join the Liner side of thinking. I tried to convince her, but for some reason she's pretty bent on going with the Liner perspective. Guess what? Uncle Drake came by for a visit. He was full of new stories to tell and pleased to find out that you had made it into the Beginner Rider program. He said the last time he'd checked in at Canyon City he'd put a word in ahead of time for you. Now he seems convinced that's how you got enrolled. Father laughed and told him not be such a big head about it. Uncle Drake said it won't be too long before the air jousting tournaments begin again and he's going to participate. Mother said he's going to kill himself someday, but father just laughed and told him he hoped he'd be the champion. I really hope I get to see an air jousting tournament someday. I want to write more, but father told me not to take all the envelope space and save enough room for everyone else's letters too. I miss you. Please write back if you get time. You're life must be incredibly fun right now! I'm so jealous.

Tristan put the letters from his family back in the envelope and put it in his backpack along with his emergency supplies. Reading the letters from his family brought on a fresh new wave of homesickness. He decided that it was time for another hike into the canyons in hopes that it would assuage the homesickness somehow. Also, he really wanted to look for the nocturnal skybax again.

Though the cadets were kept busy most of the time, they were issued some free time. Every six days they were allotted a full day to spend however they wished. Tristan usually spent this time at the rookery, watching the skybaxes there in an effort to learn more about them, but this time he set out on a hike into the canyons in hopes of spotting the night flyer even though it was daylight at the time.

Not long after setting out on the hike, a strange sound reached his ears. Hope rose inside him. Maybe it was a skybax call. Maybe it was from the very one that haunted his thoughts day and night. Excited, he jerked into motion again and as he raced along the ground, veering off of the main path, he risked several things at once: the possibility of turning an ankle, the possibility of losing his sense of direction, the possibility of overlooking a snake basking in the sun, and the possibility of running into someone else when turning a sharp corner around a huge boulder. This last possibility was of course, the least likely to happen, but it was the one that did.

The momentum from moving too quickly on a sideways, down hill, slope made it impossible to stop in time when he caught sight of one of the cadets sitting cross legged on the ground in front of him. While trying to slow down his pace and dodge at the same time, Tristan keeled to the right, but still clipped the other boy's shoulder, sending them both tumbling down the slope. They ended up in a heap of tangled arms and legs where the slope leveled out in a rocky glade.

As the boys got up, groaning and brushing themselves off, Tristan was appalled to discover that it was Mathias he'd run into. The other boy's usually perfect hair, parted and slicked to the side, now fell in ragged bangs over his forehead. His clothes were smudged with dirt and one of his tunic sleeves now had a tear where it must've snagged on one of the many scraggly bushes which dotted the slope. As soon as the other boy realized what had happened and who'd run into him, his face twisted in anger. "Tristan Starr! You _idiot_!" He yelled dropping readied fists to his sides. "What were you thinking? I thought something attacked me. "

Tristan dusted his clothes and straightened the blue bandana around tied around his head. Though he didn't need the bandana for a disguise any more, he'd grown to kind of like the new look and by now the other cadets were used to it too, and teased him about it less often. "I was in a hurry." He said huffily. "How could I know you'd be there when I came around that corner? I mean, in this huge canyon the odds of that are like on in a million."

"Well don't you hear anything?" Mathias said, not yelling anymore, but his tone remained sharp.

"Well, yeah, I heard other things, but not you." Tristan was just about to ask Mathias why _he_ hadn't heard him approaching and moved out of the way, but at that moment, a scream of a skybax cut him off.

Mathias looked up, then scrambled for a nearby cluster of boulders. "Get out of the open!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Tristan looked up to see an angry looking skybax swooping down low, aiming right for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tristan didn't wait around to try and sort out why the creature seemed to be upset and why it was targeting him. His feet jerked into motion as he took off after Mathias. He dove behind one of the large stones and felt the wind of the skybax's wings as it rushed above him.

"Get ready to move to the other side of this stone." Mathias instructed. "She'll turn around and come at us from this side next."

"I don't understand. What's got her upset?" Tristan asked.

Mathias glared at the other cadet. "You."

"Me?" Tristan repeated. "How do you know?"

The other boy shifted his attention back to the sky. "She's making a circle, coming this way." He shoved Tristan to get him moving. "Move to the other side. After that you'd better give it all you got and try to make it to that overhang over there." He pointed ahead. "You can crawl under, but it's too small for a skybax."

Tristan looked and sure enough, several yards veering toward the left, the rocks were jumbled together in a bigger mass and one of them jutted out further than the others, creating a dark space beneath it. He wished they would've seen it sooner. They would have to run fast to make it there before the skybax could reach them.

"Now!" Mathias hissed. "Go, go, go!"

Tristan leaped up and ran as fast as his feet would carry him toward the space beneath the ledge. He felt a shadow falling down over him. There was no time to look up. It might cause him to lose his footing as he ran at such a reckless speed. He heard a fierce scream above him and it sounded far too close. It was so loud it seemed to fill his ears, his head, and his whole body. Automatically, his hands flew to his ears and he risked a glance upward.

The skybax was nearly upon him. Huge clawed feet were descending swiftly toward him. The creature's full shadow covered him now.

Tristan veered sharply to the right in an effort to make it difficult for the creature to grab at him. It seemed to work. The claws thumped against the ground just inches away from him. Tristan tucked himself into a roll, making himself a smaller target. He heard another thud beside him, this one sending up a spray of dust. Glancing sideways he saw skybax claws grabbing at the ground next to him. Another look forward and Tristan could see the shadowy space beneath the overhang only a few more feet ahead. He scrabbled forward and ducked at the last minute, rolling into the shelter of the overhang.

He scooted to the side, remembering to make room for Mathias, but the other boy which should've been just behind him did not arrive. Tristan could hear the angry screams of the skybax close by. While breathing hard from his mad dash, he dared to peek out from his shelter for a moment. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open in surprise at what he saw.

Mathias stood out in the open, his head bent down and his shoulders slightly hunched in a submissive manner. It appeared that he had no intention of seeking shelter. Tristan's gaze flicked sideways, noticing the skybax which stood close to his hiding spot. The skybax shifted her attention from Tristan and back to Mathias. She seemed to be thinking hard about which on of them to approach first.

Tristan closed his mouth and swallowed hard, hoping that that it would not be him. Even though the space beneath the rock was too small for the skybax to follow him in, she could easily poke her long beak inside and jab at him if she was dead set on harming him. On the other hand, it would be worse to be Mathias. He had no shelter and no way to defend himself from the angry creature. Why hadn't he followed?

Then, Tristan heard that odd sound again, the one he'd mistaken earlier for a strange skybax call. The tones were soft and musical, carried lightly by the breeze. Tristan's jaw dropped open again when he looked back at Mathias and saw that the music was coming strait from him. The boy had lifted a long dark flute to his mouth and was piping slow, soothing notes.

Tristan watched in amazement as he realized that it wasn't just any flute. Only a dragon flute made tones capable of mesmerizing the saurians. By the looks of it, it worked for pterosaurs too. But where and how did he manage to gain the possession of a dragon flute? As far as Tristan knew, they were not abundant on the island and as a result, very pricey to barter for one—that is _if_ there was even one available to barter for. Tristan felt frustration welling up inside him when he realized that the music which had drawn him there in the first place must've come from Mathias playing that flute. That fact alone felt like a stabbing insult.

The skybax watched Mathias closely, paying close attention to his movements and the tones coming from the flute. Gradually, she calmed down. She threw one last skeptical glance over in Tristan's direction before walking closer to Mathias. Tristan could tell by the creature's lowered head and slow walk that she had relaxed and was not upset with Mathias. She stopped in front of the boy and listened contentedly to the alluring notes which wafted from the dragon flute.

Tristan grew cramped inside his shelter. He felt something tickling the back of his hand and looked down to see a spider skittering across it. He flicked it off and threw a pebble after it just for good measure. It seemed wrong that he was cowering beneath a stone overhang while Mathias remained out in the open bonding with a skybax. What made him feel even worse was the fact that the skybax had chased him into hiding. Tristan realized now as he watched the two, that when he'd dashed around the rock face and tumbled right into Mathias, the skybax no doubt had been watching. She'd mistaken his actions for violence toward Mathias and she'd reacted in anger, defending the other boy. Tristan wondered if the night skybax would defend him if he thought he would be in danger. Probably not, considering how little time he'd spent with him. Then again, the skybax had gone out of his way to help him out of the pit. Apparently he was going to have to risk more night hikes in order to get to know the nocturnal skybax better. The problem was the fact that as each night passed, the moon grew smaller, offering less and less light. It would be nearly a month before the next full moon. Also, he couldn't go out if the moon was covered in clouds. There were far too many ifs, not enough time, and not enough light.

Finally, Mathias stopped playing the dragon flute, the last few notes melting into the wind. By now the skybax had crept close enough for the boy to reach out and touch her. Tristan watched with bated breath, waiting to see if the boy would do it. Mathias set the dragon flute down beside him and simply watched the skybax. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments. Then, Mathias pointed to the dragon flute which lay on the ground.

The skybax tilted her head to one side, considering his gesture. She bobbed her head, then spread out her wings, flapping them slowly. Tristan watched as the wings created a gentle breeze, making the small clumps of grass nearby bend back and forth. A smile spread across Mathias's face. He nodded as if he understood something. Then the skybax backed away and waved one wing tip toward him before taking to the sky.

Tristan remained in hiding until Mathias beckoned for him to come out. He walked stiffly from being cramped beneath the rock overhang for so long. "I hope you conveyed to her that I'm not a threat. I don't look forward to being chased down like that again." He said grumpily while brushing spider webs out of his hair.

"Behave more cautiously in the canyons and the skybaxes might realize that." Mathias replied.

Tristan tried hard not to show his annoyance at the other boy's superior attitude. "You know I didn't realize you were there in the first place. You could've moved when you heard me coming."

"I didn't hear you until the last second. The wind was blowing and I was playing the dragon flute. At least I had enough sense to set it down before you slammed into me. If not it probably would've broken in that tumble." Mathias reverently rubbed his fingers across the smooth side of the instrument. "While you ran for shelter, I sprinted back up the hill to fetch this."

Tristan looked down, noticing the intricate details of colorful spirals painted on the flute. "I didn't know you played." He said. "Where did that come from?"

"My mother gave it to me." Mathias said with a sigh. "She's an accomplished musician. I think she had high hopes of me being one too, but I chose to become a skybax rider instead. She gave this to me before I left for Canyon City."

"Did you used to play a dragon flute before you came to Canyon City?" Tristan asked, annoyed with himself for being so intrigued.

"Yes, some. But mainly to make my mother happy. I had no idea it would come in so handy here though. The skybaxes seem to like it a lot."

"Yeah, I saw that. You're lucky." Tristan mumbled.

Mathias smiled, seeming to forget his irritation with the other cadet for the moment. "I know the skybax's name." He said with a touch of wonder in his voice.

Tristan chewed on his lower lip, saying nothing.

Mathias couldn't seem to conceal his excitement. "It's Windsong."

"Windsong?" Tristan repeated in an incredulous tone.

"Yes. Windsong."

"Well no wonder she likes your music then." Tristan said, not meaning to sound irritated, but his words fairly dripped with the emotion.

Mathias noticed it and reverted back to his superior attitude. "Haven't you started a bond with a skybax yet? I mean, you've had plenty of time to."

Tristan frowned. "Well, that's the whole reason why I came to Canyon City, is it not?"

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot." He said sarcastically.

Tristan suddenly decided that he was wasting his time chatting with this cadet. "You know what? I've got things to do and evening is coming on. I'm going to continue on my way and leave you alone here with your dragon flute."

Mathias gave him a short wave. "No problem. It's not like I asked you to stay and chat anyway."

Tristan fought the urge to verbally lash back. It took all his concentration to walk away, faking a confident manner. As soon as he knew that he was out of sight, his shoulders drooped and his footsteps grew heavy. The wind played with his hair and tugged at his clothes, whispering things he couldn't understand. In the distance, far behind him, he heard a few sustained notes of the dragon flute. It tangled with the wind until Tristan couldn't tell which was which.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the days that followed, Tristan watched each one of the other cadets begin a bond with a Quetzalcoatlus skybax partner of their own. A young female named Aerial seemed to like the sound of Taddeo's constant chatter. He spoke to the creature as if it could understand every word he said. As Tristan observed the two at a distance, he remembered Will saying that the Quetzalcoatlus skybax would not understand human or saurian languages. Why then, did Taddeo bother to speak to Aerial like that anyway? Wasn't it just a waste of time?

Then there was Jamin who seemed to be quickly earning the respect of a skybax named Grey Mist and then Fira was enjoying the company of a feisty one named Swift.

In every spare time he could find, Tristan used it to search for the night skybax. He longed to know the creature's name, but knew that he wasn't going to discover it unless he spent more time with the skybax. After still finding no success on spotting it during the day, Tristan decided that for some reason or other, the night skybax liked to keep to the shadows, possibly coming out at night only, making it nearly impossible to find him. Once he'd come to this decision, Tristan began searching the shadowed pockets of the canyon during the day, hoping to find the creature hiding from the sunlight. He soon realized that it required dedicated time to descend deeper into the canyon and the more he searched, the more he risked.

He'd been tempted to sneak out at night again, but the moon was small, and he kept falling asleep too soon and not waking up until morning. Will had been right about the cadets' training leading them to a sound night's sleep.

Tristan read and reread the letters from his family back home and finally, early one morning on Free Day, he took the time to write them back. Writing was not his forte, but once he finally forced himself into a chair and got started, his homesickness and longing to see his family again caused the quill to fly across the pages.

Dear family,

I would write each one of you a personal letter, but that would take up too much paper, and well, time too. It is so busy here that I practically fall into bed every night and hardly dream until it's time to get up again and continue training. There is so much to learn. I had no idea that it would be quite this challenging to get close to the Quetzalcoatlus skybax and pursue a Rider's bond. Not only does it take time to learn about the pterosaurs, but there are other things to learn too, like canyon environment, wind, weather, and the many kinds of jobs that skybax riders are expected to be prepared to take on once Beginner Rider training is complete. Uncle Drake always had so many neat stories to tell, but somehow he didn't share the ones that included the tough parts of training.

Tadd, one of the friend's I've made here, told a creepy story about the carved out beds. Tiana, maybe you can add this to your story collection. He said that the bunk rooms used to be an ancient tomb for humans and the carved out places where we sleep is where the bodies used to lay. Gross, huh? Of course I don't believe the story, but I still asked where all the bodies went to, just to hear what he'd come up with. Well, he said that long ago the Pteranadons managed to find a way in, picking clean the bones before gathering them up and carrying them away to their secret nesting grounds where their nests were made of bones instead of sticks and leaves. Yeah. That's the kind of stories guys like to share. There are four of us guys and actually one girl cadet. Her name is Fira and she's kind of feisty, like you, Tiana. She is so determined to make it through training and not be outdone by us guys.

Mother, I'll have you know that the food here is pretty good, but not as good as your wonderful recipes for the restaurant. We eat most of our meals in a little diner where the food is simple, but hearty. And guess what? I don't have to wash the dishes! We cadets are expected to do our part by getting through training and start taking on the jobs that there apparently never seem to be enough Riders to fulfill.

Father, I'm not sure why you decided to by a convoy guard instead of a skybax rider, like Uncle Drake. After hearing a terrifying story from Tadd, about the dangers of the Rainy Basin, I think being a skybax rider might be less dangerous, over all, no matter what you told me. Is that why you suddenly quit convoy work and switched to helping mother with the restaurant? I wish the carnivores could be easier to negotiate with.

Speaking of Uncle Drake, I've been here all this time now, and haven't seen any sign of him. I thought surely he would've had a flight route that included Canyon City by now, or at least come up with a chance to drop by. If he stops in Sauropolis any time soon and visits you all, tell him I want to see him! I could really use some advice from my 'know it all' Rider uncle.

Celesta, after reading about your dream you had, it kind of unnerved me. I hope I never fall off of a skybax, but if I do, I hope the part about another one catching me does come true. None of your dreams have been coming true lately, have they? I know in the past you've had some well, how would I put it, weird experiences? I know mother just says that you're 'highly intuitive,' but I heard another term used here one day, and it's 'clairvoyant.' We were told that if Riders could learn more about being clairvoyant, it would help with our communication with skybaxes. Since you already seem to naturally have this talent, maybe you would consider becoming a Rider someday? Mother, I know you'd be cuffing me right now if you could reach me. I remember you unhappily telling me that it was bad enough that I wanted to become a rider and to please, never encourage my sisters to join me on this fairly dangerous journey of becoming a Rider. I guess there are advantages to writing after all. You know I'm teasing. My jokes have always been terrible, I know.

Tell Sekani that I miss him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I'd be a sissy with all this training. There were advantages to growing up tussling with an ornery raptor. I really miss those days and by the sound of it, Tiana, you're getting to take over with the sports and competitions with Sekani.

I can't believe I wrote this much. I guess I miss you all an awful lot. Someday I will see you all again and hopefully at that point, it will be by flying home on the back of a skybax. Breathe Deep, Seek Peace. Oh, and Fly High. That's a new greeting I've learned that Riders use.

Tristan stood up, gathered his things, and dropped off the letter in the Canyon City post office, before heading out of the city for another hike into the canyons to search for the skybax that he so carefully avoided mentioning in his letter to his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

All day Tristan traveled ever downward in the canyon, keeping a close eye out for skybaxes. Every now and then he spotted one, but still not the one with dark wings.

Finally toward evening, Tristan realized with frustration that he'd gone too far and even if he turned back now, he wouldn't make it back to Canyon City before dark. All that long day he'd searched and hoped. His eyes hurt from squinting so much when looking into the sky, his knees ached from the near constant downward descent, and his skin itched from all the dust and grit. The wind sang all day, whistling around the rocks, rustling scraggly bushes, and spitting swirls of dirt in the air. Tristan noticed its playful manner and simply wished that he could fly along with it instead of fighting to stay on the ground. Off and on throughout the day, he'd seen skybaxes, but none of them resembled the one he'd seen at night.

He sat down on a flat stone to rest for a moment and think. The upward climb would take longer. He took a quick inventory of his pack and discovered that he had a few slices of bell pepper left and a handful of nuts and dried fruit. Just a little less than half of his water remained in his drinking canteen. There was still, of course, a small bundle of smoked fish which he had brought as a gift for the skybax.

The sun hung low on the horizon, burning bright gold. Regardless that he hadn't found what he'd been searching for all day, he had to turn around now. He stood up again and headed up the path he'd been traveling all day. Doubt crept into his mind as he climbed upward. Maybe he should stop searching for this skybax. It was too hard. Though he remained near the top on his studies, he was falling behind the other cadets in the skybax bonding skills. This skybax he'd met only beneath the light of the moon remained elusive, and didn't seem interested enough in human company to show up around Canyon City or Pteros during convenient hours. Maybe Taddeo was right. If this truly was one of the legend nocturnal skybaxes, maybe he shouldn't keep looking for it. Maybe that magnetic pull he'd felt toward it was only in confusion with the gratefulness he'd felt when it had rescued him. He hadn't even figured out its name, and that was pretty important in a bond.

Even though it was not fully dark out yet, Tristan pulled out the sunstone from the little pouch and secured it to the top of his staff. He brought it out in an effort to bring a bit of cheer to compensate for his feelings of deep regret and disappointment. Usually the glittering light along with the tiny hum of the stone brought a sense of comfort, but this time the light wasn't strong enough to cheer him and he couldn't hear the hum against wind wailing in his ears. There was no way he could reach Canyon City before dark now and he was going to be in trouble when he arrived. Reality was finally settling in. He was chasing after something that couldn't be caught. A dream and nothing else. If it wasn't for the light scar beneath his bandanna, he would be tempted to believe the night flyer really was just a dream. Regardless, he was wasting time. It hurt to be wrong. It hurt to fail.

Frustrated, he pulled the small bundle of fish tidbits out of his backpack and dumped it onto the ground. No use having that adding to the weight on his shoulders any longer.

As he climbed ever upward along a ridge, he paused to catch his breath. Only a sliver of sun remained in the west now. Darkness would be upon him very soon. As he paused, glancing back down the path, a flutter of movement down the path caught his attention. Squinting, he looked closer. What? A skybax was down there eating the fish he'd dumped out. He looked closer and the last of the sunlight glinted against a sliver lined wing tip.

Tristan's heartbeat escalated. The night flier. He was here. Now that he'd given up, here it was. He just stared down the path until the creature finished the fish and looked up, meeting his gaze.

Tristan dropped to his knees and bowed his head, showing respect and submission toward the skybax. For the moment, Tristan said nothing, but his heart throbbed with mixed feelings of frustration, regret, but still hope. "I've given up everything up for you so far." He thought. "I've waited for you while the rest of the cadets have moved on. I searched for you when I could, but never found you."

When he lifted his head again, he saw the skybax approaching, walking up the path, using his clawed hands on his wings for balance.

Tristan stayed down on his knees and watched, holding his staff upright beside him, the sunstone winking at the top of it. The skybax stopped right in front of him and spread out his wings for Tristan to get a good look at them in the last of the evening light. Tristan sucked in his breath sharply at the beauty of them. His wings were navy blue, like the night sky, splotched in shades of deep russet and purple—the colors of the canyons at dusk. His head crest looked a darker shade of red than what belonged to the skybaxes he saw regularly up at Pteros. Maybe all the nocturnal skybaxes had shadowed head crests. Maybe they all had darker shades of color on their wings.

The skybax watched Tristan closely, but didn't make any moves that indicated violence. Though his fingers fairly tingled with the urge to reach out and touch the creature, Tristan held back. He simply stared at the creature, looking deep into his eyes, silently asking him to understand how much he longed to be his rider.

The skybax studied him. This boy with the sunstone seemed anxious. Many days had passed since the night he helped the boy out of the pit. Nearly every night he'd kept a sharp eye out for the sparkle of the sunstone, but never saw it until this evening. Why had the boy stayed away for so long? Maybe that rough night of falling into the pit had made him more cautious about roaming the canyons at night.

"I searched for you every day." Tristan said, even though he knew the creature couldn't understand his words. His thoughts flashed back to all those times he'd watched Taddeo speaking to Aerial and for the first time it made some sense. There was comfort somehow in doing so. "I can't keep waiting." He went on. "Not unless you are willing to show up at Canyon City or Pteros during training hours."

The skybax made a soft sound in his throat as if speaking to the boy. Tristan wished he could fully understand his language. He glanced at the sky and a shadow fell across his face as he realized how fast the sun was sinking behind the western ridge.

"Why is it so hard to find you?" Tristan said. "I had to travel all day into the lower part of the canyon to find you. Now I'll have to go soon. I've missed supper and I'm going to be in trouble when I arrive so late after dark." In order to explain his words, Tristan pointed to the sunset, then himself, then up toward the towering canyon walls. The skybax looked up, as if thinking about what the boy suggested.

Tristan finally stood and brushed off the knees of his pants. He turned and started up the path, motioning for the skybax to follow.

The skybax watched him go for a moment before launching into the air again. As Tristan traveled, the skybax flew close by, following him. By now the wind calmed down to a soft whispering around the stones and puffing over the ridges.

The colors of the sunset finally died away and darkness settled over the canyons. The sunstone grew brighter with the growing darkness and sent a pleasant aura of bluish light around him. Tristan wondered what his father would think if he could see him now, using the special stone. Would he be proud of him, traveling through the treacherous canyons, in the dark, with a skybax following close by him? Proud because his son was succeeding in what he'd set out to do, bonding with a skybax?

In spite of having some light, Tristan stumbled, failing to notice the root poking out of the ground from a scraggly scrub tree. He quickly righted himself using the walking stick, managing to keep himself upright. Tristan frowned. Maybe his father wouldn't be proud if he knew that he was disobeying rules by staying outside of Canyon City after dark.

After stumbling a few more times, he realized that he had to slow down. Somehow he'd hoped that the sooner he arrived the less frustrated his instructor would be, but he realized now that it didn't matter. Rules were rules. He'd made a mistake and he would have to reap the consequence. He wondered what the punishment would be.

Tristan heard a flutter and scrabbling sound close by. He spun around and held out the staff. Illuminated by the light of the sunstone, the skybax stood there, looking at Tristan. He blinked in the bluish light, clearly not afraid. As Tristan looked closer, he recognized the awed look in the creature's eyes. There was no mistaking it. This creature was still fascinated with the sunstone. Tristan plucked it from the top of the staff and cautiously held it toward the skybax. It was another test of trust. The skybax had the opportunity take the sunstone again. If he took it, Tristan would be left in the dark and unable to safely return to Canyon City.

The skybax made a soft bubbly sound in his throat as he leaned forward to look at the bright stone. Tristan set it down in front of the creature and watched. The skybax leaned down and used his beak to push a pebble up against the sunstone, blocking half of the sunstone's glow. He paused, and looked at Tristan, making sure he was paying attention. Tristan nodded, though he didn't understand. The skybax proceeded to cover the sunstone, using his wings to cover it with dust and gravels until the light disappeared completely.

Tristan sat still, his heartbeat quickening in the darkness. What did this mean? What was this strange creature trying to tell him? A moment later, the skybax brushed away some of the debris until a little of the glowing sunstone could be seen again. He brushed a little more away, then a little more, until gradually, the sunstone was fully visible once again, shining bright and free. Tristan stared at the skybax, trying to understand what it was trying to tell him. He sensed that the creature was trying to communicate his name to him, but Tristan just couldn't make sense of it.

"Sunstone?" Tristan asked, pointing to the stone. "Is that your name?" He pointed to the skybax next.

The skybax trilled sharply and shook his head.

Tristan tried again. "Dark Stone? Earth Stone?"

The skybax response was the same.

"Shadow? Night Glow?" The skybax huffed, then looked up at the sky. The first and brightest of the stars were now visible in the sky.

"Starlight? Evening Star?" Tristan scratched his head. What did covering that sunstone, then uncovering it have to do with indicating this creature's name? Clearly everything he'd guessed had been wrong so far.

After a few more unsuccessful guesses, Tristan sighed and shook his head in frustration. Maybe he'd try something different for now. He'd tell the skybax what his own name was.

"Tristan." He said, gesturing to himself. "Tristan Starr." He pointed to the stars winking in the dark sky above.

The skybax cocked his head and watched him. Tristan repeated the name slowly and deliberately so that the creature could recognize the tones and learn the word. After a minute of repeating this, the skybax finally bobbed his head and trilled again. A smile spread across Tristan's face. The skybax understood! It would recognize his name now.

Tristan pointed to the creature's beautiful navy splotched wings. "Dark Wing." He said.

The skybax tilted his head, seeming to like the sound of the word. "Dark Wing." Tristan repeated, then pointed to the creature's chest, just as he'd done when indicating his own name. The skybax shook his head again.

"Tristan, Dark Wing." Tristan said, hoping the name would be acceptable enough for the time being until he could understand what the creature's real name was. The skybax sighed and nodded slightly.

Tristan sighed too. He wished he could understand the skybax's real name, but for now Dark Wing would have to do. The skybax nudged the sunstone toward the boy and Tristan carefully retrieved it, making sure not to make any sudden movements that would break their fragile bond. After dusting it off and polishing it with the hem of his shirt, he secured it back to the pole again and continued on his trek back to Canyon City. Much to his delight, Dark Wing followed at a distance.

When the winking lights of Canyon City finally came into view, the skybax stopped following the boy. Tristan looked back and gestured for the creature to keep following, but Dark Wing wheeled around beneath the starlight and flew the other direction. Frowning at the lights in the distance, Tristan realized that it must have something to do with the civilization.

Deeply disappointed, he turned around and waved. The skybax turned in a silent circle, making no calls of farewell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Tristan rounded the last bend before arriving at Canyon City, he was greeted with a blast of light from a lantern. He quickly removed the sunstone from the top of the staff and stuffed it down into the little pouch that dangled from the top of his staff, but the man that stood at the head of the path that led into the city had already caught sight of the sunstone.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man bellowed and Tristan immediately recognized his instructor's voice. "Tristan, is that you?"

Tristan took a deep breath and continued forward to meet the man, stumbling now that his sunstone was hidden away. "Yes, sir."

"You know the rules. It's well past sunset. Staying gone like that after dark in the canyons, when it's _not_ an assignment, makes people worry. We were putting together a search party for you." Will said, striding forward to meet the boy. His lantern bobbed in one hand causing the night shadows to bounce and swirl around him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I hiked too far into the canyons and didn't allow enough time to get back before dark." Tristan said as he came to a halt in front of his instructor.

Will raised the lantern and looked closely at his cadet. "You had a light."

Tristan looked down. "Well I—"

"Don't deny it. I saw it."

"I did."

"I've seen a light like that before."

Tristan's head shot up. "You have?"

"Yes. And from what I understand, there are very few on the face of Dinotopia."

"So you know about sunstones then." Tristan said softly.

"I do, but I don't understand how you managed to have one in your possession."

"It was a gift and I came by it honestly." Tristan said cautiously.

Will narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was going to press the matter further right then and there, but instead he sighed and shook his head. "Go and get cleaned up, eat something, and then I want you to meet me in my quarters. You have twenty minutes."

Tristan gulped. So far from what he'd learned in previous lessons, a skybax rider must maintain a high reputation and mistakes were rarely overlooked or left unaddressed. Tristan wondered what his instructor would do to punish him.

When Tristan arrived in the bunk room, he dumped his supplies onto his bed, snatched some clean clothes from his assigned closet space and headed for the wash room. He stopped short at seeing Mathias blocking the doorway of the bunk room. The other boy had his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

Tristan chose to ignore him this time and simply push past him, but Mathias wasn't going to be brushed aside so easily. He straightened up, stretched his arms out, placing a hand on either side of the doorframe, blocking the way through.

"Come on man, I'm in a hurry." Tristan complained.

"I want to know where you were." Mathias said bluntly.

Tristan stopped short. "Excuse me? That's my business. Now let me past." He tried to push past the other boy, but Mathias stood firm, not about to be brushed off so easily.

"We share a bunk room, we're going through training together, we're supposed to look out for each other, remember that in the instructions the first day here? So yeah, I need to know."

Tristan's eyes narrowed at the other boy. "Oh don't go and get all buddy buddy with me, Mathias. You're not worried about where I was and what happened. You just want to know all about what I'm up to so that you can know what it'll take to stay ahead of me in training. Don't think I haven't picked up on it. You want to be the first one of us to earn that uniform and you'll do anything to do just that."

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Tristan, you sure know how to jump to conclusions. You owe an explanation to your training mates. We're all in this together. I mean, a search party was getting in order to go find you. That's serious."

Tristan frowned. "I find it hard to believe that you really are concerned. Anyway, you can see that I'm just fine. I've returned. _That_ should satisfy you, and I'm still in one piece. I apologize for worrying everyone. There now. Let me past."

"No. You're not going anywhere before you explain. Our instructor drilled every one of us, taking up precious free time this evening, trying to see if any of us knew what you'd been up to and where you could possibly have gone. He wasn't pleased to find how little any of us knew about you. He scolded us and gave us a speech about being responsible, and how we're all accountable to one another. Somehow your disappearance and disobedience to rules affected the rest of us and I can assure you that none of us liked it."

"I said I'm sorry." Tristan replied. "If you don't let me past I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Again, that's my business." Tristan growled.

"You'll tell me where you're going." Mathis insisted. "That way I'll have something to tell our instructor next time he wants to know what happened. I won't be lectured any more on your account."

"I'm scheduled to meet with the instructor." Tristan said through clenched teeth. "You're making me late."

"Oh, and when you're late you're going to tattle and say it was my fault? How's that going to look to Mr. Denison?"

The last thread of Tristan's patience snapped. He acted without thinking firs. He lunged forward, barreling into the other boy, knocking him backward out of the doorway.

Mathias stumbled back. As Tristan quickly darted through the door he gave the other boy another shove, sending him down to the ground. Mathias, already off balance from the first push, quickly fell, landing on his back. Tristan darted away to the right, determined to get away as fast as possible. Mathias wasn't able to get up in time to stop the other boy, so he quickly kicked out a foot to trip him.

Tristan didn't count on that. He stumbled forward, throwing his arms out to catch himself. The clean set of clothes he'd been carrying fell to the ground, but before he could land on the ground too, he fell headlong into Fira who was just happened to be approaching at that very moment.

Fira staggered as Tristan fell against her. She managed to keep her balance though and grabbed his shoulders, keeping him from falling too. As soon as Tristan recovered himself, Fira let go of him and took a step backward. In the dim lighting of the lamp hanging outside the door to the guy's bunk room, Tristan could just make out the girl's expression. A mixture of surprise and irritation was written on her face.

"Well look who decided to show up this evening." She said, brushing herself off. "With that kind of speed you'll end up falling off an edge somewhere. And I _don't_ want to be the one going down with you." Her tone was cold. "Tristan, have you paid attention to _anything_ in our studies? How about the beginner rider's code, for instance? Let's see, I've done my part in memorizing it." With that, she rattled it off.

 **D** ream big

 **A** im to succeed

 **R** est is important

 **E** ndeavor to keep peace

 **T** ake time to think

 **O** bedience ensures safety

 **F** ear is a learning tool

 **L** isten to the wind

 **Y** earn for wisdom

The girl gave Tristan a haughty look. "Now what was code number six again?" She said sarcastically. "Oh yes, 'Obedience ensures safety.' Now what did the wise hypsoliphodon say to us in class the other day? You know, when talking about safety rules of the canyons?"

"Swift feet, fast fall." Tristan muttered.

"Yes." Fira replied fiercely. "And here's what I'll add to it. Don't take anyone down _with_ you."

"What're you doing over here by the guy's dorm anyway?" Tristan said, unable to hide the irritation in his tone.

Fira patted the bag she carried over one shoulder and Tristan could see the tip of a scroll poking out from beneath the buttoned down flap of the bag. "I was on my way to drop off some weather charts. Mathias asked to borrow them as soon as I was finished with them."

At the mention of the other boy's name, Tristan threw an apprehensive glance over his shoulder. Mathias was on his feet again brushing himself off. Tristan turned his attention back to Fira and realized with relief that she hadn't seemed to notice the scuffle between him and the other boy.

"I apologize, Fira, for running into you." Tristan said.

"Apology accepted, _this_ time." The girl grumbled.

"Anyway, I am still in a hurry though. I'll see you later." Tristan pushed forward and the girl stepped sideways to let him pass. Just as Tristan brushed past her, he saw a startled look come across her face. At about that same moment, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder, spinning him around. In the blur of motion, he caught a glimpse of Mathias's angry face, then pain exploded in his own face, centered around his nose. Tristan staggered backward holding one hand over his throbbing nose.

"Mathias!" Fira gasped. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for?" Mathias returned. "You didn't see what happened a minute ago. I was just finishing up what _he_ started."

Tristan looked at the other boy, realizing that it was true what he said. He had started the scuffle by knocking Mathias down, but on the other hand, Mathias had provoked it. What frustrated him the most though was the fact that Mathias got the last punch in as well as the last word. It wasn't worth it now to try and fight back anymore, especially with Fira standing there in the middle of it.

Fira threw the bag of charts at Mathias. "I don't know what he said or did to deserve that punch, but I still think you could've found a better way to settle your differences. I'm out of here." She glared at both the boys for a moment before turning around and hurrying away. She wasn't exactly running, but Tristan fought the urge to shout, 'Swift feet, fast fall!'" He choked back the angry words and turned to Mathias instead, but the other boy had already turned away and was just passing through the doorway of the bunk room. With fists raised, Tristan took a step in the direction of the room. His nose hurt and he wanted badly to make Mathias hurt too. But it was no use, not now anyway.

He said nothing more to Mathias before leaving and Mathias said nothing more to him. But Tristan knew that it was going to take much more to settle his differences with Mathias and he was more determined than ever now to become a rider before him.

Now there wasn't time to get cleaned up or eat anything before meeting with Will. Without another word, Tristan kicked aside his clean set of clothes on the path. He'd pick them up later. He pulled a kerchief out of his pocket and held it to his bleeding nose. It was the one he always kept with him to tie over his face in case the wind kicked up too much dust in the canyons. It was the kerchief that his youngest sister, Celesta, gave him as a small gift before he left for Canyon City. He never imagined he'd need it for something like this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tristan paused in front of the door of his instructor's living quarters, feeling as if his whole life hinged on the outcome of what would take place tonight. The wind whistled in varied tones among the many stone dwellings of Canyon City. Though the air felt warm, tickling his skin and rippling his clothes, Tristan shivered slightly, feeling that this was an ill wind sent to merely tease him. A cheery glow emanated from the opaque paper covered window of the wooden door, but it did nothing to chase away his apprehension. Mrs. Denison, as far as he knew, was still gone, visiting family far away across the island at the Romano's Hatchery and would not be returning for some time. Tristan felt sure that if she were there, things wouldn't go so badly for him. He'd never actually met the woman himself, but had heard much good spoken of her from the regular citizens of Canyon City. On the contrary, he had Will to answer to and judging by his tone of voice when he'd last spoken to him, the man's patience had worn thin.

Tristan still held the kerchief to his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. He was late already and would've liked to get cleaned up better, but he feared the more time that passed, the worse his punishment would be. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a fist and rapped on the door, doing his best to fake a confident tone.

The sound of strong footsteps ringing against a tile floor reached his ears and a moment later the door swung inward.

"You're late." Will growled, but made a gesture for the boy to come in.

"I apologize." Tristan mumbled behind the kerchief as he ducked his head and passed through the doorway, but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him halfway through.

"Wait a minute." Will said, turning the boy around to face him. The man's gaze swept over him and his frown deepened. "I know I gave you enough time to get cleaned up first, but you look even worse than before. Something tells me that nose bleed is not simply a result of the dry canyon air."

"No, sir."

Will let go of the boy, saying nothing in response, though he closed the door a little too loudly, Tristan thought. Tristan walked to the center of the open living quarters, then stopped, standing awkwardly in the room, not sure what to do with himself. Like most of the living quarters he'd seen since coming to Canyon City, this one appeared much like the others; stone walls with pictures painted straight onto them, potted plants, chairs made of twisted canyon wood, oil lamps for lighting, and a small, low sitting table adorning the center of the room.

"So this is your wayward cadet, Will?"

Tristan spun around, surprised at the sound of the scratchy dinosaur voice coming from a cozy corner of the room. A protoceratops sat in a small resting couch designed specifically for one of its kind. Tristan wondered how he'd missed noticing the creature's presence in the first place.

Will sank down into one of the chairs near the opposite side of the low table, the chair making a creaking sound as he settled into it. "Yes. Bix, meet Tristan Starr, of Sauropolis. Tristan, this is my dear friend, Bix, retired ambassador of Dinotopia."

Tristan was still standing with the kerchief over his nose. If Bix had been an ambassador, she certainly deserved a formal Dinotopian greeting. However, he felt all out of sorts at the moment and didn't feel like offering one, but for the sake of keeping good manners in the sight of his instructor, Tristan mumbled a hardly coherent greeting and bowed stiffly to the dinosaur before swiftly turning his attention back to his instructor. "I didn't know you had company."

Will nodded. "Bix arrived this morning, apparently while you were gone on your merry way, exploring the canyons today."

Tristan winced at the stab in Will's tone and shifted his gaze toward Bix again. The dinosaur was built like a triceratops, but much smaller, with no horns adorning the bony plate-like frill above her head. Her wrinkled skin had a pale salmon hue with a lighter underside. Tristan, embarrassed about being in trouble, hoped the dinosaur would leave the room, or maybe Will would usher him into another room so that this whole mess could be hashed out in private. But the protoceratops simply smiled in her cheeky dinosaur way and made no movement that indicated that she was going anywhere at the moment.

Will motioned toward an empty chair across from him. "Sit." He ordered. "Now I'm assuming that the reason you're late is because you've been fighting with someone. Tell me, is that assumption correct?"

Tristan glanced toward the protoceratops again, not wanting to speak in front of her. She simply sighed contentedly and sank deeper into her couch. "Yes, sir." Tristan mumbled.

Will sighed and looked upward as if praying for patience. "Tristan, how do you manage to get into so much trouble?"

Tristan hesitated to answer, his mind running in overtime for the moment. It was a good question. Ever since he could remember he'd been an active kid, doing dangerous things. He grew up side by side with a raptor who'd been orphaned, brought straight from the Rainy Basin. Maybe that was it. He'd played and tussled with the unruly creature all his life. Maybe he'd learned unacceptable behavior from the raptor native to a place rebellious to peaceable Dinotopian laws. Or maybe it wasn't that at all. Maybe it was something else, something that Tristan couldn't quite grasp.

"Never mind, don't answer that." Will finally said, frowning slightly. "Who did you fight with?"

Tristan chewed on his lower lip. If he told, it would raise another chance for Mathias to be scolded by Mr. Denison and that would only inflict more enmity in him. If Tristan wanted to avoid future opposition with the other boy, it would be best to keep Mathias out of the picture as much as possible. Besides, one thing that always remained prevalent in his memories from childhood school days back in Sauropolis was that nobody liked a tattletale. "I'd rather not say, sir." He finally answered.

Will sighed and picked up a pottery mug that was sitting on the table and Tristan caught a whiff of the pungent smell of coffee. "I figured you would say that." Will grumbled and took a sip from the mug.

Tristan finally built up his courage and looked into the man's eyes just once. He felt the urge to sass back, to say, 'why did you bother to ask then?' but he held his tongue. Will kept his gaze steady and Tristan was the one who finally looked away, feeling somewhat cowardly in doing so. "It was just a disagreement." He said. "I realize now, I should've had better control over my emotions."

"Fighting shows poor quality of character." Will replied. "Resorting to it in an effort to settle differences is a rebellious way, not lining up with the code of Dinotopia. I won't tolerate it among my cadets."

"Yes, sir. I'll do better, sir."

"And give me one good reason why I should believe you." Will challenged along with a piercing gaze that made Tristan squirm in his seat.

Tristan racked his brain, trying to come up with a good answer, but wasn't finding much luck. He was distracted by his aching nose and the longing for revenge pulsed through his veins. He realized that if the opportunity came up, he'd take it. The temptation would be too much to bear. For this reason he sat silently, clutching his kerchief in his lap until his knuckles turned white. "I can't come up with a reason right now." He admitted.

Will shook his head. "Well at least you're honest, but I can see that you're still full of anger. Someone told me once that the emotion of anger and the urge to fight is like an ocean wave. It's driven by the winds, with no mind of its own, always pounding the shore, but never satisfied. The ocean can never stop moving because the wind is always there, whether small or great."

Tristan looked up again, this mention of the wind catching his attention. "If fighting is like that, then once you start, how can you ever stop?"

"It's hard." Will replied solemnly. "The key is never starting in the first place."

"So in other words, you're saying that it's hopeless now." Tristan grumbled. "And what about the wind? From what I understand it is movement of the air around us and if it controls the waves, what's the point in even trying to hold back?"

"The wind only controls you if you don't understand it. Think of the water or the waves as not just the emotion of anger, but all your emotions."

Tristan chewed on his lower lip again. "This is getting kind of deep."

Will smiled wryly. "Water can be very deep and it can even drown you. But I didn't say that anger and the desire to fight couldn't be conquered."

"But you implied that."

"I was just showing you the magnitude of what you're getting into."

Tristan looked down at the bloodstained kerchief in his hand. "So how do I find a way out?"

"History tells us that dolphins are known to rescue the drowning from the deep water driven by the wind." A far off look crept into Will's eyes. "And dolphins, at first can appear to be sharks, that is, if you are blinded by fear."

Tristan rubbed his forehead. "So how can I tell the difference? This talking in riddles is giving me a headache."

Will sighed. "I'll let you think about it for a while and you can be the one to sort it out. If I just spelled it out clearly for you, the meaning would be lost."

"Well said, Will." Bix remarked, joining the conversation for the first time.

Tristan shot an annoyed look in her direction, wishing she'd stay out of it. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need her input, wise retired ambassador or not.

Will smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Tristan walked into the room. "Thank you, Bix."

Tristan felt his mood darken even more. Apparently Will had no problem at all having the protoceratops present during this lecture. This was just humiliating. Somehow it felt worse having a _dinosaur_ witness all this.

"Tell me, young Mr. Starr, what you gather from what Will has told you." Bix said, her tone ever cheerful. "The look on your face deeply spurs my curiosity."

Tristan looked at Will, but the man simply sipped from his mug again and nodded. Apparently he wasn't bothered at all by this dinosaur's intervention.

Tristan took a deep breath. "So my emotions are the water, the wind drives them, and whatever the wind is, I have yet to figure out." He said this while glaring at the dinosaur since she'd asked the question. Bix cocked her head to one side, listening intently. "I can drown in my own emotions, which means they can kill me." Tristan went on. "I have to find dolphins to rescue me, but that's supposedly tricky since dolphins can appear to be sharks…that is if I'm blinded by fear. I guess I have to learn what dolphins represent and what sharks represent in order to tell the difference. Only then can I move forward to…to…oh, for crying out loud! This is too hard!" Tristan stood up and started pacing, not sure what else to do to channel his emotions at the moment.

"If someone is drowning in the wind driven waves, what are they looking for to bring them security?" Bix asked. "I'll give you a hint. This goes beyond dolphins."

Tristan paused his restless pacing and took a moment to imagine if he were a castaway, lost in an ocean, swimming in choppy water, trying to keep from drowning. It was an image he'd never thought to conjure in his mind before. The answer came quickly once he pictured himself in such a dire position. "Well…land, of course." He said.

Will smiled from behind his mug and exchanged glances with Bix. This just irked Tristan all the more. Why were they using this enigma of the ocean and wind from a dolphinback perspective? Of course all human Dinotopians' history connected with the first dolphinbacks ever to land on Dinotopia, but as far as he knew there were no dolphinbacks in his close family history. "But there's so much to figure out before I can even get there." Tristan complained, sending an annoyed look at his instructor. "Why can't you just tell me everything? Why won't you just talk plainly?"

"I already told you, the meaning would be lost if I did." Will pointed to Tristan's empty chair. "Why don't you sit back down. We've got other things to discuss before the night is over."

Tristan plopped into the chair again, but crossed his arms this time, tapping his fingers restlessly on his elbows.

"You should be punished for displaying unacceptable conduct among the other cadets. I have yet to decide what is to be done. But I need to hear more before I make a final decision." Will leaned forward, "I need to know why you disobeyed rules in the first place and stayed out in the canyons this evening after dark before returning to Canyon City."

Tristan's gaze dropped to the floor, tracing the patterns in the tile work with his eyes. So this was it. This was the moment he'd been dreading ever since he'd made an acquaintance with the night skybax. Somehow he knew that this secret could only last so long, but he'd hoped to keep it longer than this. At least until Dark Wing was willing to come to a training session. Maybe there was some way he could still dance around the subject.

But one glance at his instructor's determined expression crushed all his hopes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tristan took a deep breath. "Well, it was our free day so I hiked down into the canyons. I simply judged the time poorly and didn't turn back soon enough."

Will leaned back again and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Tristan, I don't think you realize how closely I pay attention to each of my cadets. You've been restless and absentminded lately. Now I suspect that you didn't just hike down there for a fun challenge. Something drove you to do it. Now explain."

Tristan swallowed hard. How would he explain without giving away his secret about breaking the rules that first night of the full moon? However, the look on his instructor's face was so severe that he feared he'd be sent away with no chance at all of becoming a rider if he didn't tell the truth. And to make matters worse, that protoceratops had to be sitting there witnessing everything!

"I just…I mean…it's just…well…" He stammered, struggling to find the words.

"Get on with it." Will ordered.

"I was looking for a…a…"

Will swirled his hands in the air as if trying to magically draw the words from the cadet's mouth. "Yes?" He said impatiently.

"A…skybax." Tristan finally said, his face twisting with worry and his voice rising to a squeak as if it had been painful to choke the word out.

Will raised his eyebrows and his voice took on a skeptical tone. "Down in the lower elevation of the canyons, so far away from Pteros, their nesting grounds?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's not a likely place to search." Bix chimed in. "It brings them too close to the pteranadon's territory."

Tristan squeezed his eyes shut. "I know, it's just that…well…I'm searching for one that I've never seen up at Pteros. I just thought I'd look further down the canyon." He still did not dare look into his instructor's eyes.

"Let me ask you something." Will's voice dropped down to a serious tone. "When did you first meet this skybax you're searching for?"

Tristan opened his eyes again. "Um…awhile back."

"Be specific."

Tristan took a deep breath. "The first night of the full moon since I arrived."

The silence that followed now felt even more disturbing than when the dinosaur spoke in that abrasive tone of hers. Tristan wondered if Will was more shocked to hear of his direct disobedience early on in training, or the fact that he saw a skybax in the light of the full moon.

Will finally set his mug down and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Explain _how_ you saw this skybax."

Tristan rubbed his forehead in agitation, knocking his bandanna askew. "Well…it started with the full moon. You see, back in Sauropolis we have this custom to watch the full moon when it rises each month. I couldn't sleep and missed taking part in the event so I decided that it wouldn't bring any harm to just go out and watch it for awhile. I thought it would be nice to have some time alone to think and I've always done my best thinking at night beneath the moon and stars. Then, once I was out, I decided that it would be a good time to…well…to um…" his voice trailed off as he fought to find the words to finish.

"Go on." Will urged.

"Look. I'll just say it bluntly. I felt a bit rebellious and reckless. I decided to travel the path to Gideon's Watch by moonlight."

"So watching the moon couldn't be done within the boundaries of Canyon City?" Will said wryly.

Tristan decided that was probably a rhetorical question and chose not to answer. However, Will's next question forced him to come up with an answer.

"What drove you to go that far?"

Tristan scrunched his face up in discomfort. "Well…I was practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Getting fear under control." Tristan muttered, dropping his tone as his words tumbled out in a sudden rush as if saying it fast would somehow make the meaning less noticeable. He looked all about the room, not sure where to settle his gaze.

"Fear?" Will's words were suddenly swathed in a chuckle. "What fear was greater than getting caught breaking rules? And greater than traveling a canyon path at night? Tristan, you're a puzzle. Do you realize that most people wouldn't travel a canyon path at night anyway because of all the dangers? And you're saying you had some other fear driving you out there? It's almost funny."

Tristan crossed his arms, not appreciating being laughed at. "The heights—the cliff edges. I wanted some time to approach them on my own with no one else around. I wanted to get used to them so I could gain control of the fear and not display them around the other cadets." He explained, still evading the skybax subject. Maybe it was actually working too.

"So what you really mean is that you're afraid of what people think of you." Bix piped up. "In my opinion, that's where the real danger lies."

"Yes." Will agreed, running his fingers down either side of his mouth as if trying to smooth away the smile wrinkles. "It is. And the fear of others only gets you into more trouble. Hah. And drives you to crazy things too."

"I um…I realize that now." Tristan replied in a tone that indicated that he was struggling to maintain a submissive manner.

"Now about this skybax you saw." Will said, his expression growing serious again. "So you say you saw it that same night while you were _outside_ of Canyon City?"

"Yes sir." Tristan, replied, realizing that his instructor wasn't going to be fooled in any way.

"And where did you see it?"

"Well, I saw him while on the ledge, Gideon's Watch."

Will gave him a skeptical look. "But it was well into the night. Skybaxes roost at night."

"Then maybe I'm just making all this up." Tristan said, his patience wearing thin.

"Don't get smart with me." Will scolded. "We're going to get to the bottom of this even if it takes all night."

"Fine."

"So you're sure you saw a skybax flying at night?" Will pressed.

"Positive. He landed on the cliff edge in front of me and that's how I first met him."

" _First_ met him? You mean you saw him again another time?"

"Yes. I was intrigued. I wanted to know more about him."

"You mean to say you snuck out at night, again?"

Tristan squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes." He said in a strained voice.

"And this skybax…was he aggressive?"

"Well aren't all skybaxes at times? He just…let me know who was boss."

"You could've been killed." Will said severely. "In more ways than one."

"I know, but as you see, that didn't happen. The skybax seemed bold and a bit rough, but he also took interest in me. He actually…well…saved my life when I fell into a pit and he helped me out. After that I realized then and there that this was the one I was meant to be with."

Will passed a hand over his eyes. "So this explains it all." He said, sounding tired all of the sudden. "This explains why you've been falling behind in the skybax bonding skills. It also explains your pointed questions about canyon night life during daily lectures. You've been distracted by a skybax who roams in the darkness."

Tristan frowned, not liking the sound of the way his instructor worded it. As if Dark Wing belonged to a bad force or something.

Bix made a low whistling sound. "A skybax who roams the darkness." She repeated. "That doesn't sound good. Besides, it's risky for skybaxes to attempt flight at night."

"What would you know about it?" Tristan asked, unable to mask the sound of annoyance leaking into his voice.

"Watch your tone, Tristan." Will warned. "This dinosaur knows a lot and deserves respect."

Tristan clenched his fists and looked away, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

Bix seemed unmoved by the boy's tone. "Tell me then, young Mr. Starr, what _you_ know about it."

Tristan glared at the floor, unsure of how much to say. It seemed like between his instructor and this protoceratops, they were intent on prying information out of him one way or another before the night was over and it was clear that they weren't going to stop until he told it all. "The skybax didn't seem to be having any trouble flying at night. The moon was very bright and the wind was strong, allowing him plenty of air currents to glide on. He didn't appear to have any difficulty judging distances in the lesser light of the night. It was as if he were…well…nocturnal."

"This is not at all what I anticipated." Will muttered to himself. "Not at all." He looked at his young cadet as if seeing him in a new light. "Tristan." He said. "This skybax that you tell of fits the description of ones belonging to a legend. Old stories say that through time the skybaxes developed their keen night vision from years of living in darkness—a path they chose long ago. Their nocturnal habits traces way back in their history to the days when…" Will's voice trailed off as his gaze met Bix's. The dinosaur shook her head slightly and the man's tone changed suddenly as he looked back to his cadet again. "You need to just trust me on this one. The skybax you described could be a dangerous one and to be on the safe side, it is better that you do not pursue him." He finished bluntly.

Tristan just stared at the man. "You stopped just when things were getting interesting. Obviously you know more. Why can't you tell me the rest?"

"There is no more to say." Will growled. "Do not push the issue for now."

"But there _is_ more to say." Tristan persisted. "You're not fooling me. I can tell you know more about these skybaxes and apparently they're not just a legend if the skybax I met fits the description."

"I'm warning you. Some matters are meant to be left alone!" Will's voice held a dangerous tone, but Tristan dared to push further.

"But if you would just explain—"

Will brought his fist down onto the table, causing the empty pottery mug to jump, making a clattering sound on the smooth wood surface of the table. "Tristan Starr!" He boomed. "If you know what's good for you, you will _not_ press me for answers that I _cannot_ give you."

Tristan was nearly quaking in his boots now at his instructor's unusual display of anger. He'd never seen Mr. Denison so riled before and it was even scarier knowing that he was the one that had provoked him. But Tristan's curiosity won over his fear and one more comment slipped out before he could stop it. "You mean answers that you _choose_ to not give me."

Bix and Will said nothing for a minute and the room was so quiet that Tristan could hear a whisper of wind breathing through the cracks in the door and windows. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and wiped his clammy palms on the knees of his pants as he wondered nervously what would happen now. Judging by the look on Will's face, Tristan half expected the man to get up and drag him to the door, booting him out and telling him to get out of Canyon City and never come back.

But this didn't happen. Will leaned forward and closed his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together beneath his chin. His brow was furrowed and he breathed slowly and deeply in an effort to summon some self control. When he opened his eyes again, he looked to Bix with a pleading expression in his eyes.

The protoceratops sighed and shook her bony plated head slowly before turning to face Tristan. "Listen closely, young Mr. Starr. I can see that your strong spirit of determination could be a valuable asset when applied to the right aspects. However, you are too bold at times. If you don't get a handle on this, you're going to get into a lot of trouble in the future. Now I want you to answer a few simple questions. Why did you come to Canyon City?"

"To receive training in order to become a skybax rider." Tristan replied quietly, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"And why do you want to be a rider?"

"Because I want to bond with a skybax and I've always dreamed of flying."

"When you sign up to receive training here, what is expected of you in return?"

"To serve Dinotopia in whatever manner that a skybax and rider can."

"What does it mean to serve Dinotopia?"

"To uphold the code to keep peace throughout the land."

"Aha. There it is. Uphold the code to keep peace throughout the land. If you decide to pursue this skybax, you'll be putting this at risk." Bix said gravely.

Tristan looked up suddenly. "But, why?"

"As I mentioned before, they are creatures of darkness. In the very distant past they were not known to be very peaceful."

"In the very distant past, you say." Tristan pointed out. "Maybe they're not that way anymore."

"It's not a good idea to risk trying to find out."

"I want to risk it." Tristan said stubbornly.

Will remained quiet this whole time, just watching the two in broody silence, but now he cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Take the dinosaur's word for it if you won't take mine." He said. "Pursuing this skybax is a bad idea and it won't end well." He sighed and looked very tired all of the sudden. "We haven't even touched the subject on how you managed to have a sunstone in your possession."

Tristan gazed at the floor. "As I said before, it was a gift and I came by it honestly. My father owned it and said it was a relic passed down through the family. He gave it to me just before I left for Canyon City to receive Rider training. It would be interesting to find out how you so quickly recognized the sunstone for what it was. Apparently you are familiar with sunstones."

Will frowned at his cadet. "All I will say for now is that my father is familiar with sunstones as well. My advice to you is to avoid flaunting that stone around the public eye. There is mixed emotions among both humans and saurians concerning those stones."

"Yes sir." Tristan replied. "I realize that."

Will sighed. "Listen, this outcome of this conversation is not what I expected, but it's not getting you off the hook. You still displayed some uncouth behavior and it needs to be addressed. For the next month of your training, free time isn't going to be free time. Every sixth day I want you spending the full day working in the Canyon City infirmary. It would do you good to learn what it takes to heal others, rather than try to harm them. This is the punishment for fighting with another cadet. As for disobeying the other rules, sneaking out at night, I want you to know that asking for special permission first is a simpler route to go."

Tristan gave the man a quizzical look. "You mean you would've let me go outside of Canyon City at night if I'd of asked first, despite the rules?"

"Not necessarily. It all depends on what your incentive is. Besides, most of the rules here are merely guidelines, rather than set in stone, but this doesn't lighten their importance by no means. I think you misjudge the value of trust and even more, communication. Because of this, I want you to spend some time with someone highly skilled in the art of communication and linguistics." Will glanced toward Bix and the dinosaur made a sound very similar to that of a human chuckle.

Tristan frowned. "But how does that leave enough time for my regular studies here?"

"You'll be a very busy young man. In other words, no time left for foolishness and misbehavior." Will stood up. "You're free to go now, Tristan." He said. "You're lessons with your communication skills teacher will be arranged tomorrow. I'll let you know the details after the usual first training session in the morning up at Pteros."

Tristan stood, feeling as if his head were going to burst with all this new information. So many unsaid questions throbbed through his mind, but he couldn't seem to grasp any at the moment to put into words. It was just as well because his instructor was apparently dismissing him anyway.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, young Mr. Starr." Bix said.

Tristan looked at the protoceratops, unsure how to respond. He definitely couldn't say that he felt the same way toward her. He'd felt that her presence through the whole thing was inappropriate. It was supposed to be just him and Mr. Denison, no more, no less. Finally he just nodded in her direction and headed for the door.

"Until we meet again." Bix called.

Tristan closed the door behind him, wondering what that was supposed to mean.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Tristan returned to the cadets dorm, he expected to be bombarded with questions from the other boys, but instead all remained quiet when he entered. Mathias lay on his bunk above Tristan's, focused on the charts Fira brought over earlier. His gaze flickered down at Tristan for only a moment before it returned to the charts. Tristan eyed the other boy with caution for a moment, but Mathias's face remained masked of emotion. Jamin was sprawled out on the other top bunk, snoring lightly. Only Taddeo had something to say.

"I brought a bit of food for you." He nodded toward Tristan's bed. "Thought you might be starved by now and the diner is closed for the night." Tristan glanced toward his bed and noticed a little bundle sitting on his pillow. The last thing he'd expected from any of the boys was a bit of kindness.

"Thanks, Tadd." Tristan mumbled. "You know I don't deserve this." By now his stomach felt hollow and it would've been difficult to sleep on such an empty stomach.

"It's good to hear you admit that." Taddeo replied, stretching sleepily. "It's gonna be lights out any minute." He warned.

As if in response, the bugle mimicking a coryithosaurus sounded though the night, the signal for young cadets to put out the lamps and get some sleep. The first bugle was a five minute warning. The second would be the final one. Tristan washed up as best he could at the basin in the room before the second bugle sounded. Mathias and Taddeo dutifully blew out their lamps and Tristan munched Taddeo's food gift in the darkness.

The next morning Tristan arrived at Pteros with the other cadets as usual, but during the whole hike, once again, he struggled to keep up. His body felt sluggish from the long hike the day before and his eyes remained shadowed and puffy from lack of sleep. In spite of having some food in his stomach, he'd tossed and turned and lain awake far too much of the night, as the events of the day and that evening played over and over in his mind. Seeing as he couldn't sleep anyway, he'd been tempted to go out and look for Dark Wing again, but after all the trouble he'd been in already that evening, he'd decided against it. The fact that his instructor knew more about this skybax he'd been secretly seeing, seemed to rub a raw nerve, not to mention the fact that he'd been warned to steer clear of the creature.

Lessons that day went on as usual. Tristan held back and watched as the other cadets worked with their skybax partners. Will advised him to 'observe, listen, and learn,' but the fact that he wasn't at the same level as the other cadets remained a thorn in his side. Will pointed out a skybax hanging out nearby, watching the other cadets working with their partners. "She's curious. See how she cocks her head to one side as she watches."

Tristan nodded. "It's a good sign for a person with an interest in bonding." He said mechanically.

"You should get to know her. See her looking this way? She knows what the others are up to. She sees you outside of the pattern."

Tristan sat down on a stone and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I won't betray Dark Wing."

"Dark Wing?" Will raised an eyebrow. "So that's his name—the nocturnal skybax?"

"I don't think so. We've just come to an agreement for now that I can call him that." Tristan grumbled.

"So that means you haven't learned his real name." Will sat down next to the young cadet. "You do realize that holds you back from a proper bond? You have to understand the skybax's name and the skybax has to understand yours."

"But if we agree to settle for something different, what does it matter as long as we're still understanding one another?"

Will frowned. "But your theory has a hole."

"What's that?"

"In the end, there's still not a full understanding. You're agreeing for something different because there's a lack of understanding to begin with. It's a shaky base."

Tristan kicked at a pebble with the toe of his boot since he couldn't think of a good answer. His instructor always had to be right. Then again, Mr. Denison didn't hold the rank of master pilot for nothing.

Will sighed. "As long as you remain stubborn enough to hold back on seeking a bond with a skybax other than the nocturnal one, then I think this would be a good time to see your private tutor in communication skills."

Tristan looked up. "Right now?"

"Yes, and every day for now, midmorning before noon while the other cadets use this session to build up communication skills with their skybax partners."

Tristan winced at his instructor's response. He needed to be doing like the others in order to stay caught up with the rest of the cadets. He glanced toward the skybax who'd been watching from a distance. She stretched her wings and launched into flight since apparently Tristan had hesitated too long.

Will led Tristan back to the 'lecture ledge' as the cadets had nicknamed it since it was the place where the first morning lecture always took place. Tristan immediately balked at seeing Bix waiting for them there.

"Breathe deep, Mr. Starr." The protoceratops said, holding out a front forefoot in greeting.

Will smiled and retreated quickly, leaving Tristan no chance to argue his way out of this.

Tristan took a deep breath and grudgingly held out a hand and briefly made contact with the dinosaur's outstretched foot. "Seek peace." He mumbled.

"There now. I'll say that was a good place to start." Bix said.

"I had no idea things were going to be this way." Tristan remarked. "I thought you were merely visiting Mr. Denison."

"Oh, I was, but after last night, we discussed some things and I agreed to tutor you privately for right now."

Tristan eyed the dinosaur warily. "But what's the price? I'm already filled to the brim on duties right now and I didn't exactly ask for a tutor."

The dinosaur chuckled. "No need to worry about that right now. This was an agreement between Will and I. All that's expected of you is to be a good student and then move on in your rider career."

"Ok. I feel the pressure then. Someone else has bartered this out for me." Tristan crossed his arms, making it clear that he wasn't happy with the situation.

"It's entirely up to you how you want to look at it." Bix replied. She nodded at the ground, indicating that Tristan should sit. Seeing that there was no way out of this, Tristan could find nothing better to do than comply. He found a place to sit on the ground and leaned his back against the sheer wall of stone, grudgingly waiting for the lesson to begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Alright," Bix began in a tone that indicated that she was used to teaching, "Communicating is highly important, as you already know. Somehow though, many of us fail to communicate properly which leads to misunderstandings, which then leads to trouble. Apparently, this has happened in your case." She ambled slowly back and forth in front of the boy as she spoke. "Now what we're going to start out with today is practicing simple communication skills with each other. I would like to hear in your own words what motivated you into coming to Canyon City to seek out the life of a skybax rider."

Tristan sent the protoceratops a guarded look. "Didn't we go over this last night? This doesn't seem like a communication skills lesson. It seems more like an interrogation."

"View it as you wish." Bix replied. "I'm simply teaching you the basics on how to get to know someone."

"The basics? What do you think I am? A recluse from the wilderness?" Tristan huffed. "I'm from Sauropolis, a very _busy_ city, for your information, and it's been my home all my life. I've had to learn how to get around there. I do believe that I know at least the basics on how to communicate and get to know someone."

Bix made a chucking sound with her beak-like mouth. "There is no room for learning then. You will remain as a Dolphinback, treading water, blind to the dolphins who are waiting to guide you to shore."

Tristan sighed. "You do realize that I was actually _born_ on Dinotopia, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Starr, you're a Sauropolis citizen, you made that clear."

"Ok. Just checking, because I remember you used a Dolphinback scenario with me last night too. Of course, then I thought it was just metaphorical, but now I'm not so sure."

"Metaphorical, yes, but just as important." Bix replied patiently. "Now I wonder, Mr. Starr, if you've always been this difficult, or if you became that way for some reason."

"I'd rather not be called Mr. Starr." Tristan grumbled, choosing to ignore the rest of her comment. "Just call me by my first name, Tristan."

"Aha. We are friends then."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but when folks call each other by their first names, this is an informal use, most commonly reserved for a friendship level."

"Is Bix your first name?"

"Not all dinosaurs have two names like the habit of humans. Besides, most of us prefer being at a friend level at all times with others. However, those of the carnivorous nature typically differ in that area. Now, we're straying from the subject. What made you decide to become a rider?"

Tristan shrugged. "My uncle is a skybax rider and I grew up looking forward to his visits and all the fascinating stories he had to tell. My mother never liked his influence though. She always pointed out that no matter how wonderful Uncle Drake makes the life of skybax rider sound, there is a negative side to it." Tristan frowned as he reflected back. "I realize there are negatives. She reminded me of them plenty as I was growing up. I think she's overly protective and wants all her loved ones safe and close, like a bunch of little hatchlings. However, I didn't let that stop me. I'm still determined to become a Rider. I want to fly, and when I learn how, I will serve Dinotopia with the skills I learn." Tristan said passionately.

"Well that's reason enough, I suppose." Bix replied. "With that kind of drive, training at Treetown must've been a breeze."

"Treetown? Well, I…uh..."

Bix sighed. "I figured as much considering the troubles you seem to be running into here."

Tristan looked away, frustrated that the dinosaur had figured out his secret. "Hey, not everyone has to go through Treetown to find their career." Tristan he said defensively. "It's usually just a matter of choice. As for how I got here, my father and Uncle Drake are brothers, so I guess you could say I've got, well…connections. Between the two of them, they pulled some of the right strings, I guess." His eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tell the other cadets though. They don't know I didn't go through Treetown first and if they did they would give me an awful hard time of it. And I definitely don't want them knowing about my uncle's hand in it getting me here either. They tease me enough as it is about other things."

Bix chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to them. You _do_ realize though, that not all your fellow cadets went though the Treetown system anyway?"

Tristan perked up at this piece of news. "Really? I hadn't put much thought to it. Wait, I know Mathias and Jamin for sure went together because they're buddies and I've heard it from both of them anyway. Tadd said he went too, but not the same time as them, so that really only leaves…Fira." Tristan paused for a moment, surprised at the discovery. "Wow. So she didn't go either? I just assumed she did. I wonder if the other guys know this." He looked at the dinosaur suddenly. "Wait a minute. How'd _you_ know this?"

"Communication skills." Bix replied, sounding almost smug. "Some of us like to talk more than others and we get to know those around us better."

Tristan's irritation quickly returned. "So where are we going with this lesson anyway? You know why I'm in Canyon City now and you know I didn't go to Treetown first." He gave the protoceratops a grumpy look. "This still feels like an interrogation. Why did you want to know about Treetown anyway?"

"To see what your reaction would be. I can tell that it would've benefitted you a lot if you would've spent some time there. For instance, it's quite possible that you wouldn't have needed these communication lessons. A lot of those skills are covered there in Treetown." Bix stopped pacing. "Now you need to learn to ask more questions about others. Try to take some interest in someone else and find out what they're like and what they're interested in." Bix looked out over the ledge, her wrinkled eyes scanning the horizon. "There is someone out there who has taken an interest in you. You should try and get to know her."

Tristan stood up. "Her?" He said, sounding confused. "What do you mean, 'her'? If you're talking about Fira, I don't think so. She's got a one track mind and that's to beat all us boys in training. Besides, she's pretty tied up with her skybax friend anyway."

Bix made that funny throaty sound which Tristan by now had figured out was her laugh. "Not Fira, Tristan. _Her_." With that she lifted a front foot and gestured toward the open canyon.

Tristan walked over toward the edge where Bix was standing. Even though the wind was low at the time, he kept a safe distance from the edge. He looked out in the direction the protoceratops had gestured toward and quickly discovered that it was a skybax she was referring to.

The skybax flew in wide circles, wings outstretched, gliding lazily on the gentle wind currents. Tristan immediately recognized her to be the same one that his instructor had pointed out earlier. He looked down at the protoceratops again. "What makes you so sure she wants to get to know me? You and Mr. Denison both." He frowned. "No, I get it. You're trying to deter me from the nocturnal skybax."

Bix sighed. "No ulterior motives. I've merely paid attention to the signs. _Communication_ skills, remember?" She said furtively. "See how she keeps looking this way every now and then and how she's keeping you within watching distance."

As Tristan watched the skybax, their eyes made contact as she made her circle, flying closer to the ledge. In the moment that their gazes locked, he felt something deep inside. He struggled silently for a minute, trying to understand it. It felt like longing, maybe hope, but there was regret too. Could it be possible to get to know this skybax? But what about the night flyer? No. There was no way he would abandon that growing friendship. But then again, this skybax of the day was sending out signals of an interest in a bond.

As Tristan struggled to make sense of things internally, he did not see Bix quietly slipping away to leave him alone to sort out his conflicting thoughts and emotions and the skybax who was so oddly ready to befriend him. The skybax made her loop and was coming close again. She tipped sideways as she flew by, and Tristan took note of the colors of her wings. They were overall a mixture of purple and gold, with a splash of orange and a dusky blue seeping toward the edges. He watched as she drifted away again, her overall colors blending together in the distance, the purples looking dim now, but the gold and orange still gave her a slight glow. Tristan watched, fascinated at how she could look shadowy in some moments, but glowing in others depending on what angle she turned in the sunlight. When she flew close again, he took note of the rest of her features. Her leathery skin seemed to be a very pale gold, almost creamy white and her head crest was a soft red like the sunglow reflected in the sky just after the sun slips behind the farthest canyon wall in the evening. He wondered why she made him think of the evening even though it was still early in the day, not quite noon yet.

When she made her next loop and approached again, Tristan noticed how she flapped her wings less, and drifted in slower, curling up her feet in preparation for landing. He backed up, giving her plenty of room, having learned his lesson before during that first night with Dark Wing. She landed smoothly, with a gracefulness that Dark Wing had never portrayed. Tristan continued to watch her, still feeling mesmerized by her movements.

The skybax folded her wings back and looked at him with bright eyes. She made a soft purring sound in her throat, much like the ones Tristan had heard the skybaxes make in the rookery in the evening. It was a sleepy sound with a calming effect. Tristan lifted a hand and greeted the skybax. "Breathe deep." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it.

The skybax walked forward, using her clawed hands for balance, until she was close enough to brush a wing tip against the palm of his hand. In that instant, the moment of connection while Tristan looked into the sparkle of her eyes, one word came to his mind, strong and clear.

"Twilight." He breathed.

The skybax bobbed her head, looking delighted.

Then it clicked in Tristan's mind. So quickly and so subtly, he learned the skybax's name when he wasn't even searching for it in the first place. His heartbeat escalated in the excitement of the revelation.

Then he remembered Dark Wing, the night flyer, and it felt like a shadow chased away the moment of joy. Tristan pulled back, his dark eyebrows drawn together in worry. "But there's another." He said, not sure how much the skybax could understand him. "I don't know what to do."

Twilight sighed and Tristan could feel her puff of breath against his face. He looked into her eyes, pleading silently for her understanding. Then an idea came to his mind. He knelt down and found a small rock. He scraped it against the greater surface of the ledge stone, drawing a simple figure of a skybax. He didn't consider himself an artist by any means, so he hoped the skybax would be able to understand. Next to the skybax figure he drew a boy, and above the two, he drew a half moon so that it couldn't be mistaken for the sun, and then a few stars just for good measure.

Twilight cocked her head to one side so she could view the simple sketches better. Tristan added to the drawing, trying to make a straight line for a horizon and an arch of sun, showing that it was going down. He chewed on his lower lip as he concentrated. The rough ledge stone made his white scratched marks bumpy. With the sunset, he drew another skybax and the boy again. Finally finished, he tipped back on his heels and looked up at the skybax.

She looked at the pictures, then back at him. He shook his head and an ache rose in his throat. He tapped the stone in his hand against the ground next to his second drawing, making a light clicking sound. "See? This is me, with you, beneath the sun." He moved his hand over to the second drawing and tapped it. "And this is me with…him, beneath the moon." He looked up at Twilight, nervous of what her reaction would be if she understood what kind of skybax the other one was and that he was involved with one. According to what he'd learned from Bix and Will last night, these nocturnal skybaxes apparently had some kind of 'separation' from the others in the past and apparently to this day their differences had never been settled.

Twilight swiped her wing across the drawings, smearing the wobbly lined images.

Tristan watched her closely, trying to decide what this meant.

Twilight opened her beak slightly and wrinkles formed at the corners of her beak, just below her eyes.

Tristan's eyes widened in surprise. His mind darted back to a lesson on skybax mannerisms and remembered that this movement indicated the skybax version of a smile. They usually only did this when trying to mimic their partner's smile…only Tristan hadn't been smiling. After realizing that the skybax didn't seem upset, Tristan returned the smile, though his eyes still spoke of the confusion he felt. Maybe Twilight hadn't understood what he'd meant by the pictures. Maybe she merely thought his wobbly lined, amateur, art just looked funny.

Twilight looked to the sky and Tristan sensed that she was ready to go now. He stood and moved toward the stone wall and watched as the skybax backed up, giving herself plenty of space to get a running start before launching off the edge of the ledge. He watched until she disappeared around a bend in the canyon, a rock formation hiding her from view.

Finally, he noticed that Bix was gone. Apparently their first lesson was over for the day. He wasn't sure what he'd learned, but it was a start anyway. Then he realized that he was still holding the rock he'd drawn the pictures with. Another thought troubled him. Those markings didn't need to be seen by anyone else. He dropped the rock and hurried to where he'd left his backpack, quickly retrieving his water canteen.

As he sloshed water onto the pictures and rubbed them away with his sleeve, he wished his troubles could disappear with the drawings. But even when the last line was gone, his mind remained muddled and he still felt torn on what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

From that point on, Twilight continued to seek out Tristan and he couldn't help but interact with her. It felt good to be catching up in lessons with the other cadets. However, the bonding went slowly on his part. He was holding back, remembering his first feelings of loyalty to the night flyer that helped him out of the pit.

Tristan still kept an eye out for Dark Wing, but as usual, never spotted him during the day. At night when walking through the village, he kept up his vigil of frequently scanning the night sky, but still saw no sign of Dark Wing. Sometimes memories of the moonlit bluff top where he first met the nocturnal skybax, would come to his mind quite suddenly, interrupting whatever he was in the middle of doing. When this happened, he felt the strong urge to drop whatever he was doing and hike out there to see if the skybax would be waiting for him there. But Tristan did not have time to do this.

His days were packed full of activity, lessons, and studies. His instructor knew what he was saying when he'd warned Tristan that he'd be too busy for foolishness and misbehavior. He had no time to even plan any revenge or ways to get back at Mathias for punching him and he had no time to search for Dark Wing either. Even though he was now spending time with Twilight, lessons continued with Bix on top of all his regular studies and activities and if that wasn't already more than enough, 'Free Day,' approached rapidly.

Tristan awoke as usual, excited for a day free of schedules and assignments, but the excitement instantly turned to apprehension when his gaze settled upon the board of slate that hung on the stone wall next to the door inside of the bunkroom. The board was reserved for short messages and reminders, positioned conveniently by the doorway for the busy cadets who daily passed in and out. This morning a message meant specifically for Tristan was scrawled out in white chalk. "Don't forget your duties at the Canyon City infirmary today."

Jamin was awake and dressed already, sitting on the dirt floor beneath the window and utilizing the morning light streaming in to study the assortment of scrolls lined up neatly beside him. He sensed Tristan's sudden mood change and questioned him. "What's wrong? No one gets up on Free Day with a look like that on their face."

"I just remembered that it's not Free Day for me." Tristan grumbled. "I've got work to do." He said, too embarrassed to share the fact that it was work part of his 'punishment' for misbehavior for disobeying rules and for fighting with another cadet.

Jamin traced the other boy's gaze and read the note by the door. He looked as if he were about to ask a question, but caught himself. "Oh…well…good luck then." He said instead, dropping his gaze back down to the scroll in his lap.

Tristan appreciated Jamin's insight on not asking further questions. Taddeo, however, was not so gifted on keeping his curiosity under control. The young man looked up from buttoning his shirt, scanned the note, then immediately grilled Tristan with questions.

"Wow, when did that duty pop up? Huh, I wonder why no one else has had to do this yet? I don't remember that being part of rider training."

Tristan didn't offer an answer at first, hoping that this would be one of the moments that Taddeo rattled on without waiting for answers, but this time he pressed for them instead.

"Well? How'd you get this special honor and not the rest of us? Come on. Tell us."

Before answering, Tristan quickly scanned the room and was glad to discover that Mathias apparently was up and out already. He turned to Taddeo and frowned. "Honor? Yeah right. This means no Free Day for me for who knows how long." He rolled out of his bunk and started his morning routine of getting ready for the day.

"Ouch. This wouldn't be linked to that night you got in trouble, would it?" Taddeo said bluntly.

Jamin who was ever a diligent student, still sat beneath the window head bent over the scroll spread across his lap. Tristan suspected it was one of the ones recommended during a class session the day before. Jamin looked up and frowned at Taddeo. Then his eyes strayed to the floor and spied Mathias's night shirt which he'd apparently dropped on the floor, no doubt unnoticed in his haste to leave earlier that morning. Jamin set the scroll aside and scooped up the shirt, wadded it up and launched it at Taddeo. "Has anyone ever told you that you've got no tact?" He said in Tristan's defense.

Taddeo saw it coming and ducked. The shirt flew over him and lightly thumped the red stone wall behind him, then landed on the dirt floor. Taddeo couldn't help but grin at his triumph at avoiding the harmless missile. However, he turned to Tristan and immediately apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Guess I'm just curious."

Tristan sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just take my advice and avoid the infirmary today unless you want to risk having a newbie like me accidently sending you to your grave."

Taddeo burst into laughter. "Man, I don't make it a habit to visit the infirmary anyway, but considering that statement, I'll be extra careful to keep my distance for sure."

Jamin cautiously joined in on Taddeo's laughter, but chose to keep his thoughts to himself. Taddeo stood and snatched the shirt from behind his chair, gave it a couple of hearty slaps to remove the dust, and tossed it back to Jamin. The other boy was back to studying, bent over his scroll again. He heard the telltale sounds of the shirt getting slapped and raised his head just in time for it to knock him full in the face. The tidy row of scrolls was knocked askew as Jamin sputtered and recovered himself.

"Ha! Gotcha back." Taddeo said. "I wonder why you get so _quiet_ when the infirmary is ever mentioned, huh?" He was grinning mischievously as he spoke. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone who works there, right?"

Jamin chunked the shirt back at the other boy. "What did I say about tact earlier? You know, I think you talk so much that you don't even _know_ what you say sometimes."

This time Taddeo caught the shirt in the air. "I don't _know_ what I'm saying?" He said in an exaggerated tone. "You're right, I don't _know_ what I'm saying. I don't _know_ anything about you and that girl who works at the infirmary."

By now Tristan was dressed and putting on his boots. He paused and watched the other boys for a moment, then couldn't help but dive into the middle of their friendly verbal tussle, "What's this? Come on, Jamin, no cadet here has time for girlfriends. You'll have to give it up or it'll interfere with your studies and training."

Jamin rolled his eyes. "You know how Tadd likes to tease. It's not really like that. He just happened to see me outside the entrance of the infirmary one day and a girl who works there was handing me a package of herbal tea that I'd bartered for. That's all."

"Yup. And from what I hear, you keep finding your way back over there too, and you're in too good of health to be going there as a patient. I saw you another time chatting with that same girl." Taddeo said.

"You mean she was chatting with me." Jamin corrected. "She's a talker and would probably chat with whoever would listen." Jamin stood. "Look, it's Free Day and I'm out of here." With that he stuffed the scrolls into his backpack and headed out the door, his laces on his boots untied—completely out of character for the ever neat and tidy Jamin.

Taddeo and Tristan exchanged glances, then burst into laughter.

After their laughter died down, Taddeo glanced around as if making sure no one else was within earshot, then dropped his tone. "While on that subject, I've made another observation."

Tristan, sitting on the edge of his bed had just finished getting his boots on. He grinned and leaned forward. "I'm all ears."

"Well, is it just me or does it look like Mathias has his eye on Fira?"

Tristan searched his memories, trying to think of a time when this would've been noticeable, but most of his memories of the other boy were focused on trying to outdo him on competitions and assignments. "I guess I haven't really paid attention." He confessed. "Life has been crazy busy here. Besides, Mathias flirts with all girls."

Taddeo nodded. "Sure, but don't you ever notice anything outside of training mode? Mathias is always looking for Fira's approval. He even tried to help her up when she tripped on the hike up to Pteros yesterday."

"Yeah, and she pushed him away too." Tristan said, suddenly remembering the incident.

"He sat by her at supper last night."

"So? And you sat by her another time, and Jamin, and me. We've all had our turns. It's nothing significant." Tristan reached up to his head, tying on his favorite blue bandanna.

Taddeo sat back in the one wicker chair that occupied the room and crossed his arms. "Aw, come on. You've got no spunk. Where's your spirit of fun? Don't you ever want a girl someday? Don't you ever think about…well…cumspiritik?"

"Tadd, you're like, twenty-five. I can see why you'd be thinking of that, but I'm only seventeen. Sure I've noticed some cute girls up until now, but I've got other goals in mind for now and I can't afford to get distracted. If I start getting side tracked with girls I could lose focus on training and they'd turn my head in other directions. I might never make it into a skybax saddle then."

Taddeo raised a dark eyebrow. "Who says a girl will turn you away from your goals and interests in life? The right girl will accept you for who you are—both the good and the bad. She won't try to change you. She'll back you up in whatever decisions you make in life."

Tristan gave the older boy a quizzical look. "What makes you so sure? I mean, my father used to work as a guard for Rainy Basin convoys and now he just runs a restaurant in Sauropolis with my mother."

"And you think your mother convinced your father to give up his job and settle for a 'safer' one?"

"Well, when I said I wanted to be a skybax rider, Mother warned me that it would be tough on family life. She wasn't referring to our family life either. She was referring to me in the future with a wife and kids." Tristan wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Taddeo shrugged. "Well then, find a wife who has the same interest as you, maybe then you won't run into as much controversy. Look at Fira, for example. She's a girl wanting to be a skybax rider, I mean, that's awesome for some guy wanting to keep his career in that area. A girl and a guy with the same interest could work side by side and then there wouldn't have to be any worry about one trying to convince the other to shift careers."

Taddeo paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before he added, "Do you really think your father gave up the job in order to please your mother? Maybe he actually _wanted_ a change of scenery anyway. I mean, this is the Rainy Basin we're talking about." He said in a slightly darker tone. "Maybe he'd gotten his thrill of adventure satisfied and was ready to settle down with a calmer occupation."

Tristan noticed the change in his friend's usually jolly tone and immediately sensed that it was the touchy subject of the Rainy Basin that was bothering him. "I don't know." He said cautiously. "It all ended when father came home from the Basin with an orphaned deinonychus hatchling. I was pretty small at the time and never really considered why he suddenly decided to switch jobs. What I did decide though was that nothing was going to stop me from reaching my dreams in becoming a rider. My mother and sisters seemed worried about me doing this because it's…well…it definitely involves a lot more risks than restaurant work."

Taddeo rubbed his mustache, still looking a bit moody. "Well, I've been informed that a good woman will show her concern, but she won't stop you from doing what you feel you really need to do. And seeing that you're here tells me that your mother and sisters didn't stop you."

"Hah! They tried." Tristan said with a sudden frown. "It was father who made it possible for me to get here. If it was up to mother I wouldn't be here. My sisters were a little more understanding, but they really didn't want me to go either and tried their own methods of trying to get me to stay home in Sauropolis."

"Sounds like they really care about you. You should be grateful." Taddeo leaned forward in his chair again. "So your father made it possible for you to come here?"

Tristan's eyes widened. He'd just made a major slip up on keeping his secret about not going through Treetown first to get to Beginner Rider training. He stood up quickly and grabbed his backpack. "Yes. Wow, I've got to hurry and get over to the infirmary before I make a bad impression by showing up late."

As Tristan tried to go out the door, Taddeo caught his shoulder and turned him around. "Hey, man. I won't tell."

"Tell what?"

"About your lack of Treetown experience."

Tristan didn't know what to say for the moment, and then the perfect comeback hit him. "Thanks." He said. "And I won't tell Mathias that you like the same girl he does."

"Whoa—what?"

"You know what I mean." Tristan ducked his head to hide his grin as he left.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On his way to the infirmary, Tristan stopped at a tavern and bartered for a half a pound of chopped fish wrapped carefully in large zucchini leaves. He placed the bundle in his handkerchief and tucked it in his backpack, hoping the smell of fish wouldn't leak through the handkerchief and permeate the rest of his belongings.

As he continued on his way through Canyon City, he watched the sky closely, searching for any sign of Twilight. He thought about Dark Wing as well, remembering the time he'd shared a gift of fish with him. The memory brought a strange ache to his chest, very much like the ache he felt when thinking of his family back home. Somehow he would have to make it possible to see Dark Wing again. He wasn't sure how he would go about it without breaking rules again though. He really didn't want to get expelled from training because of too many instances of disobedience.

He passed the Canyon City flight platform and there was Twilight, waiting for him. Tristan smiled and pulled out the carefully wrapped fish from his pack. He held it up, delighted at the skybax's whistles of anticipation. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed each bite of fish up high and the skybax snatched it out of the air with her long beak, gobbling it down quickly. Tristan laughed as he watched the telltale lump of each bite sliding down the creature's long throat. Twilight clacked her beak in satisfaction and trilled her appreciation. Tristan pretended to remove a make believe hat and bowed to the creature in the showy and elegant fashion of Sauropolis citizens. He rarely used the gesture in Canyon City because it didn't blend in with the rugged atmosphere and hats weren't commonly worn because of the near constant windy conditions. But back in Sauropolis hats were all the rage. He straightened up and waved the imaginary hat in farewell. It felt good to use some of the old familiar customs of his homeland.

The skybax lifted a wingtip to her head then mimicked the motion. Tristan laughed and promised to meet up with her as soon as he'd accomplished his duties at the infirmary. He longed to spend the whole day with the skybax, but he realized reluctantly, that it was his own fault he couldn't this time.

When he stepped through the wide doorway of the Canyon City infirmary, he paused in the entryway as he took in his surroundings. A few chairs were positioned beneath the two windows on either side of the doorway creating a comfortable waiting area for guests or patients. The floor was tiled, unlike the majority of the earthy floors that many of the villagers had in their homes. The walls were covered in brightly painted frescos and woven tapestries.

A half wall partitioned off the waiting room from a work area that somewhat resembled a kitchen with countertops, a cook stove, clay ovens, many cabinets and shelves, and a long table in the center of the area, no doubt the main workstation for preparing medicines. There were piles of bundled herbs sitting on the table, waiting to be processed and stored.

A dark haired teenage girl and an oviraptor stood side by side at the table, doing something with bowls and herbs and grinding stones. They both looked up at the same time, but the saurian spoke first. "Breathe Deep, Seek Peace." He said in a surprisingly smooth voice for a saurian.

Tristan, out of habit, used the skybax rider's version of the greeting. "Fly High." He replied and issued the snappy salute the riders were taught to use.

"Welcome, Rider." The oviraptor said with a slight bow. "It is an honor to have you among us."

Tristan knew that skybax riders, because of the long hours of training, work, sacrifice, and dedication to helping Dinotopia, were often greeted with much respect. But usually it was the Apprentice Riders and Master Pilots who generated that kind of respectful greeting. Being just a Beginner Rider, Tristan wasn't used to such cordiality and wasn't quite sure how to respond so he pointed to his Beginner symbol on his shirt sleeve, just in case the saurian hadn't noticed it and had mistaken him for a more advanced rider who'd arrived out of uniform. "No need for the formalities." He explained with a shrug. "I'm just a Beginner."

He noticed that the leathery skin of the oviraptor had an overall dark blue hue which suddenly reminded him of Dark Wing, causing a moody shadow to pass over his face. The oviraptor immediately noticed the expression and was about to say something, but the girl spoke up.

"Well then, Beginner Rider, how can we be of service to you?" The girl's dark eyes swept over Tristan's slight frame in a practiced manner as if searching for telltale signs of illness or injury.

Tristan suddenly realized that this must be the girl that Jamin was getting teased about. He shrugged in what he hoped was a casual manner. "I'm just showing up for…work. I uh…I've been assigned to…to put some time in here for awhile." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully as he tried to say it in a way that would hide the fact that this so called 'assignment' was the result of a punishment.

The girl smiled, her teeth looking extra white against her smooth, brown face. "Oh, you must be the boy my Aunt Sabra mentioned. Come, come, we've been expecting you." She motioned for him to follow as she moved toward an arched doorway off to the left side of the room. "I'll take you to my aunt and she'll show you what to do."

Tristan followed, nodding respectfully to the oviraptor as he passed.

"This is Twig." The girl said. "And my name is Elora Simone. What is your name?"

"Tristan Starr."

"Nice to meet you, Tristan." Elora said, throwing another bright smile over her shoulder at him as she passed through the open doorway into the other room.

"Aunt Sabra, the cadet is here for his first day of work." Elora announced as she entered the room. The girl ran a hand over her black pinned up hair and adjusted the sash tied around her slim waist. She wore a simple white jacket, a tunic top, and loose pantaloons which Tristan noticed seemed to be the most common clothing style among many of the Canyon City girls and women.

For some reason Tristan expected the infirmary to be dismal with a dark interior, groaning sick people lined up along the walls, and long faced nurses looking after them. On the contrary, there was an abundance of sunshine spilling in from the many windows lining one side of the room, giving the 'sick bay' a cheery atmosphere. Green potted plants, aloevera's, and bright flowering cactuses brightened the large room, along with colorful braided rugs decorating the floor beside each bed. As for the beds themselves, they looked fresh and somehow even inviting. Light cotton curtains were drawn back on either side of each bed and fastened to the wall where they could easily be unfastened and drawn around the bed if privacy was needed.

As Tristan glanced around the room, he realized that there were no sick or injured folks occupying the room at the moment. Instead there was a short, brown skinned woman bent over one of the beds, tucking clean sheets over the empty mattress. She straightened up and turned around, swiping a loose charcoal colored curl behind her ear. She smiled warmly, wrinkles crinkling around her dark eyes. She too had her hair pinned up and wore a white jacket over a simple tunic top and loose flowing pantaloons.

"Ahh, so it's the young troublemaker." The woman said with a wink. "The Master Pilot said to work you very hard and to teach you about the importance of healing others rather than harming them. However, Bix said to not focus so much on working you hard, but to teach you as much as possible about kindness, love, and laughter."

Tristan shifted his gaze between the trio of healers, wondering just how much information his instructor had given them. It was apparently too much since Sabra had just referred to him as a 'troublemaker' and now Elora was giggling and Twig, who followed them into the room, had his head cocked to one side, staring in a way that made Tristan feel as if the creature could see right through him.

"Both the man and the protoceratops had valuable advice." The oviraptor said simply.

The day began with a full tour of the infirmary. Tristan was introduced to several other friendly infirmary workers, all of which treated him with great respect when recognizing his rider symbol. This brought a fresh resolve to press on diligently with his training and persevere even harder in order to not disappoint these grateful citizens.

When Tristan finally decided to ask why the beds were all empty, Sabra and Elora burst into laughter and Twig snorted in amusement. "Of all the things to say!" Elora giggled.

"Well no one's sick right now, that's why." Sabra explained patiently. "Generally the folks here in Canyon City try to stay in shape and take good care of themselves and even if they do fall ill or injure themselves, they're usually in an out quickly, preferring to rest and recover in their own homes."

"Then why all these beds?" Tristan said, feeling dumb for asking, but still curious.

"There are times when ailing visitors or cadets need a place to stay while healing. You know, folks who don't live in Canyon City and it's not convenient to recover wherever they're staying at. Also, if there is an abundance of visitors in Canyon City, we've often turned the infirmary into a place for guests to stay, that is of course, as long as there is still a couple of beds left open in case patients come in. And if you're starting to get the idea that this place is going to be boring with little to do, you're quite wrong." Sabra said with a chuckle. "We must always be prepared, and trust me, there's always plenty of work to do. During the quiet moments between patients coming in and out, we prepare herbal teas, salves, and tinctures. Then aside from the regular comers with typical ailments or injuries common to canyon life, there's that ridiculous competition always going on over by the erosion pillars, bringing in some pretty banged up young folks. And you'd be surprised how often cadets pop in and out of here too, during their mid and later training." The woman's gaze rested for a moment on the insignia stitched to Tristan's sleeve. "I can see that you're just a Beginner Rider and haven't figured all that out yet."

Tristan chose not to respond to that statement since he'd thought that some of his training had been pretty grueling already. Apparently he didn't know what grueling really was yet and it unnerved him just a little to think that his upcoming training had the potential to send him here repeatedly, not for work, but as a patient.

"Cheer up." Elora said. "Aunt Sabra makes it sound like every cadet ends up here on a regular basis. Really it's just like anywhere else; some people are simply more careful than others and able to avoid the needs of the infirmary more often. And you must be one of those, considering the fact that I've never met you before and you've probably been here for a good while already."

"Thanks." Tristan said, throwing his shoulders back with an air of newfound confidence. But Sabra merely smiled, shaking her head slightly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After the tour was over, Sabra wanted Tristan to work in the front area first where he would have the opportunity to greet people who came and went through the infirmary's main doors. In between patients or workers passing in and out, he was expected to work at the herbal preparation station behind the half wall dividing the guest area and infirmary work area. Sabra told Elora and Twig to teach Tristan how to prepare herbs for medicinal use while she and a few other infirmary workers tended to the few patients that trickled in that morning. Sometimes she asked for Twig's assistance, but she allowed the girl to work with Tristan.

Before Tristan could begin his work for the day, Elora insisted that he wear the simple white jacket that Twig held out to him. It matched both her and Sabra's and the other infirmary workers; plain white, with the three letters of the Dinotopian footprint font, CCI, stitched onto the upper arm of each sleeve.

"CCI?" Tristan asked, eyeing the white jacket with distaste.

"Canyon City Infirmary." Twig explained, blinking his round eyes.

"But…do I have to wear this? I'm just a temp." Tristan complained.

"Yes." Elora insisted.

Tristan reluctantly pulled the light jacket over his own shirt, the new symbol covering up his Beginner Rider's insignia.

Elora smiled. "Oh you look good in that, like a natural. You sure you're pursuing the right career?"

"Positive." Tristan grumbled.

Elora and Twig then put him to work. Tristan soon learned that there were many ways to prepare herbs for medicinal use and he could by no means learn them all in one day. He started out by simply grinding dried herbs into a powder. He was told to put the powder into clean, dry bottles and label them. Elora had to spell most of the words out loud for him as he wrote them down on the labels. The girl rattled off the letters as if she'd been born knowing the words. Once Tristan questioned her as he looked at the word he'd written down. "Echinacea. Are you sure that's right? It doesn't sound anything like how it looks."

Elora nodded. "Yup. It's right."

"You could be wrong, you know."

"No, I'm not. I've been studying herbs since I learned to read."

"Well, ok then." Tristan mumbled, feeling stupid. It didn't take him long to realize that he'd been given one of the easiest jobs to begin with. Elora and Twig were doing something different, a little harder perhaps, but definitely more interesting. Tristan paused and watched them for a minute. They each had a tray filled with small clay bowls in which they were pinching off flowers of one of the dried bundles and dropping them into the bowls. The girl and dinosaur exchanged looks and sped up, obviously racing with each other, so Tristan held his tongue for the moment though he really wanted to know the purpose of what they were doing. As a result, his grinding puttered to a halt as he watched them.

Twig won the race in putting the flowers in the bowls, but Elora wasn't far behind him. "I'll beat you in the next step." The girl said confidently, sweeping aside her dark bangs. With that, the girl and dinosaur each snatched a tall bottle out of a cupboard and poured the liquid into the little bowls of dried flowers. Tristan strained to see the label on one of the bottles they were holding and managed to make out the lettering enough to realize that it was grape seed oil. What was the purpose of mixing dried flowers and oil together? He politely waited to ask the question until the two were done with their competition.

Elora won at pouring the oil, setting down the nearly empty oil bottle on the table with a victorious thump. "Hah! Beat you!" She chortled.

"Only because I ran out of oil." Twig explained, shaking the last drops from his bottle, only two bowls short of being finished.

"Oh, too bad." Elora said. "But you know I would've beaten you anyway."

"We will see next time when my oil bottle is full enough." Twig said determinedly.

Before the two could argue any further, Tristan asked his question. "So what are you two doing with those herbs and oil, anyway?"

"We're making arnica oil." Twig answered.

"Arnica?" Tristan repeated the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

Elora smiled and patiently explained. "It's the name of the flowers we just put in these bowls. After putting the oil in with them, we'll slide these trays into the oven and bake it for several hours at a low temperature. We'll pull them out now and then to stir them and put them back again. In the end the arnica will be potent in the oil and then the herbal oil will be ready to use." The girl pointed to his grinding stone. "Can you ask questions and work at the same time?"

Tristan quickly set to grinding again. "What's arnica oil used for?" He couldn't imagine going to all that trouble just to use the arnica flavored oil in cooking.

"Aha! So the reluctant cadet is interested in the line of infirmary work after all." Twig commented.

Before Tristan could correct the dinosaur's assumption, Elora plunged into a detailed explanation of the herb's use. "Arnica grows in the wild in the lower elevations of the Forbidden Mountains. It is excellent for bruises. It makes them heal much faster and takes the tenderness out of them quicker as well as clearing up the discoloration. Also it's good for promoting faster healing in sprains, strains, and fractured bones." Elora seemed to be enjoying getting to share her knowledge with someone. Tristan was impressed, but didn't want to show it too much.

"Well that's good to know." He said nonchalantly. "Bruises seem to be a part of our everyday life with us cadets right now."

"I can imagine." Elora replied. "A cadet came in here just yesterday asking for something to help with bruising relief and I sent him away with the last bottle of arnica oil. That's why we're making more. He walked stiffly like he was pretty sore."

Tristan gave the girl a sideways glance. "A cadet? Who was it?"

"I can't quite remember the guy's name." The girl said. "But he was a friend of, well, a friend of one of _my_ friends." She said, dropping her gaze shyly.

"Hmmm. Let me guess." Tristan paused. "Was it…Jamin's friend?"

Elora's eyes brightened. "Yes! Wait a minute, how'd you know?"

Tristan smiled. "I have my ways." He smiled for more than one reason: amusement at the girl's surprise, and amusement for that fact that it was none other than ever tough Mathias who'd resorted to the infirmary for help for once. Even though he put on such a perfect front, he too apparently experienced his share of mishaps. "So I take it you and Jamin are friends?" He said casually.

"Well, I guess so, but he doesn't seem to have much time for being friends." The girl sighed.

Tristan nodded. "Beginner training is packed with assignments and leaves little time for doing 'just friend' stuff." He reminded her.

"It sure seems that way. I mean, I have my job here and it keeps me busy too, but somehow it seems like I get more free time than he does."

"It'll be that way for a long time too." Tristan warned. "We cadets have hardly get any free time and when we do, it's usually filled up with studying anyway."

The girl sighed, clearly unhappy with his blunt answer. "Yeah, that's kind of what he said too. Only he said it nicer."

Tristan looked up from his work. "Nicer? It is what it is. How can a person say it any nicer?"

Elora looked away. "Oh, I don't know, but he somehow managed it. He's quite a gentleman, you know."

"Oh?" Tristan said, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not?"

Elora giggled. "I didn't say that. But no, you don't exactly seem the gentleman type."

"Well what am I then?" Tristan asked, curious to see what this girl thought of him in comparison to his rival cadet.

"Um…do I have to say?" Elora said as warmth spread over her brown cheeks.

"Bold." Twig said simply, joining in on the conversation. "Bold and blunt and rebellious. If my senses speak true, you have a bumpy road ahead of you if you do not find a way to assuage that rebellious spirit."

"Bold, blunt, _rebellious_?" Tristan repeated in surprise.

"Rebellion is not always bad if it is channeled in the right direction." Twig explained in a matter of fact tone.

"But I don't understand. I've known you for what, two hours, and you label me like that?" Tristan couldn't hide the irritation rising in his tone as the playful conversation took on a different twist.

Elora tried to calm him down. "Its dinosaur vision, that's all, and Twig's got very keen dinosaur vision. Don't let it get to you. As you can see, he himself is quite bold too." She sent a glare at the oviraptor. "Bold _and_ blunt."

But the damage was already done and Tristan's competitive spirit took over. "So, Twig. You've met me and declared your hypothesis of my character. Well I'm sure you've met Jamin by now. What does your dinosaur vision say about him?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Twig seemed amused at Tristan's quick fighter instinct. "Elora has it right. He's a gentleman. He is quiet and polite, but when he speaks, not all of his words match up with his actions. He tells Elora he is very busy, but he somehow shows up here frequently to visit."

Tristan and Elora looked at each other then, both of them surprised at the dinosaur's answer. Elora suddenly switched her gaze to the floor and burst into laughter.

The girl had a laugh that was simply irresistible and Tristan felt his former irritation melting away and finally he too cracked an amused smile. As the girl's laughter finally died down, Tristan realized that he'd somehow slipped into actually _enjoying_ this job that he'd originally dreaded earlier that morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was a long and uneventful morning working at the infirmary. The few folks who dropped in Sabra tended to, much to Elora's disappointment and Tristan's relief. Even though it was beginning to get monotonous grinding herbs and funneling the powder into bottles and labeling them, he really wanted nothing to do with people and their ailments. The very idea of tending to someone else's nasty wound was terrifying and he felt certain that he would say all the wrong things and make the patients feel worse instead of better in the end.

Elora, on the other hand, greeted folks cheerfully as they came through the door and Twig went straightway to get alert Sabra who always bustled through the door and took over, sending Elora back to oversee Tristan's work. It didn't take Tristan long to pick up on Elora's disappointment in having to be stuck with training him to do the boring work. However, she was kind to not say anything about it.

Every time the door opened, Tristan looked up to see if it was any of his fellow cadets, but as soon as he saw an unfamiliar face he looked down again and focused on his simple chore. It turned out that all morning and into the afternoon none of the cadets showed up to just say hello or to see how he was faring with this special assignment. Not even Jamin dropped by even after all that talk about him.

"Well so much for my friends coming by for a visit." Tristan finally said. It was well into the late afternoon now and he figured if it had gotten this late already, no one was going to show up. "I think I scared them all away." He added, trying to crack a joke, but failing as usual because Elora just looked disappointed instead of amused.

"But I like it better when folks come in." She said, setting down a fresh tray of empty glass bottles on the table.

"Uh…but wouldn't it be at their expense?" Tristan pointed out. "I mean, this _is_ an infirmary."

"Well not everyone comes as a patient." Elora replied. "Sometimes shipments of supplies arrive and sometimes folks come to barter for herbs and other supplies. And sometimes folks just come in for a friendly chat. I was hoping some of your friends would."

"You mean _one_ of my friends?" Tristan teased.

Elora looked away and giggled. "No, _all_ of them. Really."

Tristan plucked one of the bottles up and set it down, placing the funnel over the top. "Well at least I was here, right? I mean, surely that changed up the normal routine of your day." He lifted the bowl full of freshly ground comfrey and dumped it into the funnel, filling the bottle. He removed the funnel and picked up a small lid and secured it over the bottle.

"Yes. It has changed up my normal routine." Elora said with a sigh. "Usually I get to deal with patients directly, but instead I've been stuck over here all day teaching you beginner skills on herb preparation."

So the girl finally cracked. Tristan glanced up at her, hoping she didn't look as disappointed as she sounded. But taking his eyes off of his work caused him to fumble with the bottle and it fell over and rolled toward the edge of the table. His hands chased after it and he managed to catch it right before it tumbled off the table. Fortunately he had just got the lid on so it didn't spill out its contents.

If the girl had been irritated, she didn't seem to be anymore. She broke into laughter. "I thought maybe you had this under control by now, but I guess not."

"Despite what it looks like, I do think I've got this under control now. You could see if Sabra wants your help in the other room." Tristan said. "You know, I apologize for ruining your day."

"You haven't ruined my day." Elora corrected him. "It just made it different, that's all. Besides, I guess it has been fun getting to train you." Her voice softened. "The only problem though is that you're just coming to work here short term because for some reason you want to be a rider, not a healer."

"That's right. A rider, not a healer. To become a rider is the whole reason why I came here to Canyon City. You're not going to change my mind." Tristan said firmly.

"Right. You've made that clear already." Elora said, rolling her eyes.

Just then the front door of the infirmary suddenly flew open and in came Fira and Mathias.

In one glance, Tristan realized that they hadn't dropped in for a mere friendly chat. Fira was assisting Mathias, who had one arm draped over the girl's shoulder, leaning on her for support as they made their way through the doorway. His clothes were dirty and torn with blood seeping through a few of the worst tears, and he apparently couldn't seem to be able to bear weight on one foot. His head was bent as he concentrated on walking so he didn't see Tristan at first.

Twig immediately fetched a wooden wheel chair and rolled it over to the limping boy while Elora approached the patient and started asking questions. Tristan remained at the work table behind the half wall, trying to look busy.

Fira looked over in his direction and spotted him. "Oh…hi…Tristan." She said in a puzzled tone.

Mathias quickly lifted his head and even though he was on the other side of the room, Tristan could see a nasty cut on the boy's chin. "What are you doing here?" Mathias asked in a tone which clearly indicated that he wasn't happy to see the other boy.

"Working." Tristan replied ducking his head again and pretending to grind herbs even though nothing was in the mortar and pestle. He'd finished the last batch and didn't know what to do next until Elora or Twig instructed him.

"He's my new assistant." Elora said cheerily as she moved to Mathias's other side to support him. "I remember you from the other day. My, but aren't you banged up now? Here, have a seat in this chair Twig has brought."

Fira and Elora both tried to assist Mathias into the chair, but he resisted their offers and lowered himself into the chair. All the while, he kept glancing in Tristan's direction and Tristan pretended to ignore him.

Twig sensed the friction in the air. He looked back and forth between the two boys. Then he turned to Elora. "I will go tell Sabra that we've got a new patient. Have Tristan assist you with the patient."

Elora smiled knowingly. "Tristan." She called. "I could use your help."

"Uh…me? Help you?" Tristan shook his head. "What about the work over here?"

"It's time you get some different training." Elora announced. "Come on."

Tristan looked all around the room, but could find no way to escape. He was too old to get away with pulling the 'I need a drink' or 'I need to use the bathroom' disappearing technique to get out of something, so he followed reluctantly into the next room, dreading the unknown of what lay ahead. As they walked, Fira fell into step beside him. "Since when did you start putting in time here?" She said in a low tone.

"Just today." He replied. "It's an extra assignment our instructor gave me."

The girl playfully flicked the sleeve of his jacket. "Not bad, but it doesn't suit you."

"Well said." Tristan replied.

As soon as they arrived in the other room Elora put Tristan to work, having him bring fresh water, clean rags, and fetching whatever else she asked for.

"So what happened to you?" Elora said and motioned for Tristan to offer the boy a clean rag to hold over his bleeding chin.

Mathias glanced at Tristan, clearly not happy with having him there where he could hear everything. "Do I really have to say?"

"Well, I guess not, but I think it would help us to better understand how to help you." Elora replied.

Tristan grudgingly held the rag out to the other boy who just as equally grudgingly took it, muttering a hardly coherent 'thank you' under his breath.

Just then Sabra and Twig returned and the woman immediately took charge.

Tristan sighed in relief and headed toward the door, but Sabra stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Tristan jerked a thumb toward the doorway. "You know. Herbs to grind."

"No, I think you've done plenty of that today. This will be a good experience for you."

Tristan gave the woman a pleading look, but it didn't work. She merely smiled, nodded to the oviraptor, and Twig grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him back to the exam table where Mathias was now perched on one end, looking just as unhappy as Tristan felt.

With that, Twig left to occupy the front room in case any other visitors or patients came in. Tristan still didn't understand why he couldn't have that job.

"Now tell me where your worst pain is and we'll tend to that first." Sabra said.

Mathias motioned toward his right foot. "I really hope I didn't break something."

"Well, we'll just find out." Sabra said. The woman patiently explained everything she did for Tristan's learning benefit. It turned out that Mathias did not break his ankle, but had a bad sprain. Sabra and Elora put some special oils on it, braced it and wrapped it tightly, giving him instructions to keep his foot elevated and to stay off of it as much as possible for the next few days. They also cleaned up his other scratches and Tristan watched, impressed, as Sabra allowed Elora to stitch the cut on the boy's chin.

Mathias said very little through the whole process. He was clearly upset about the sprained ankle, knowing that it would slow him down tremendously during training. When Elora finished, Sabra worked on cleaning up Mathias's other scratches. Tristan was really glad that all that was expected of him at this point was to stand there and 'observe, listen, and learn.'

Elora congratulated Tristan on not getting woozy at the sight of blood or a needle and told him what a great trait this was and how essential it was in the line of healer work. Tristan politely reminded her that he was to become a rider.

"So," Sabra said to Mathias. "It's about time you tell us what happened to you."

Mathias sent a hardly noticeable glance in Tristan's direction. "Do you have to know?" He said.

"Yes." Sabra replied, gesturing toward Tristan. "I want our new trainee here to know what sort of activities sent you over here like this."

Mathias shifted his gaze to the floor and reluctantly confessed. "I took a flight with my skybax partner." He mumbled.

Tristan nearly dropped the bottle of ointment he was holding. "You what?! We aren't even to that stage yet in training!"

"Yeah, well, Windsong and I were ready."

"Ready? Something tells me if you were ready you wouldn't have ended up here like this." Tristan replied.

Mathias frowned. "No, it was fine—the landing just…turned out different than I expected."

Tristan suddenly realized just how far behind he really was if Mathias had already taken his first flight.

Sabra pulled the ointment bottle from Tristan's stunned hands. "You daring cadets really keep us in business here." She commented dryly. "I doubt your instructor approved of you trying that so soon."

"I'll bet our instructor doesn't even know." Tristan said.

Mathias did not reply, but he shifted uncomfortably and it wasn't because of the stinging from his scrapes being tended to.

"Well…how was flying?" Tristan asked, unable to hide his intrigue in spite of the jealousy he felt for the other boy's success.

For the first time since he'd arrived in the infirmary, Mathias half smiled. "Amazing." His eyes held a look of wonder.

"Yeah, well, until you got yourself hurt." Fira said, crossing her arms in frustration. She'd been standing close by during the whole process. "I'm really glad you asked me to come be there to watch in case anything happened."

Tristan shifted his attention toward the girl. "You mean you went with him?" His tone held a note of surprise.

"Yes." Fira tossed her head slightly to free her face of the loose strands of hair that had slipped out of her ponytail, but her amber eyes looked fiery. "Is there something wrong with that? What, did you think I wouldn't have the guts to watch someone take such a huge risk?"

"More like surprised that you had the guts to 'hang out' with someone taking such a risk." Tristan replied evenly.

Fira rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You're one to talk. Mr. 'break the rules and sneak out at night.'"

"Whoa now, who put that idea in your head?" Tristan said, getting aggravated now.

"Does it matter?" Fira shot back.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at Mathias, certain he was the one who had told Fira. But before he could press the matter, Sabra pushed the now dirty bowl of water into Tristan's hands. "Here, go dump this and clean it up and put it away. Elora, you go with him and make sure he knows where things are. I can finish up here." The woman gave Tristan an annoyed look.

Elora sighed, clearly disappointed to be sent out with him, but she obediently led Tristan into the other room. "You know, next time I think I'm going to put a gag in your mouth so you can't speak when tending to patients or visitors." She said once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Hey, I didn't ask for that job. You dragged me into it." Tristan complained as he grudgingly set to cleaning up the bowl.

"I dragged you into it? From what I understand, you're putting in time here at the infirmary as a means of discipline. I had nothing to do with it." Elora pointed to a cabinet. "When it's clean, put the bowl there."

"You know what I mean. It would've been better to leave me sorting and processing herbs." Tristan explained.

The girl merely watched him and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. "Healer work is not all about herbs. You have to get other experiences in too."

"Well had it been anyone else coming in, I probably would've done fine. That particular guy is not exactly someone I get along with well." Tristan explained. "And Fira too as long as she likes to hang out with him."

Elora shook her head. "Talk about competition. I take it you weren't too happy he got into a skybax saddle before you."

"Are you just trying to rub it in?" Tristan growled.

"No, why would I be? Look where it landed him." Elora pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Something tells me that could've just as easily been you." Elora went on. "You know, if Mathias had waited longer and learned a little more before trying to get into that saddle so quickly, he probably could've avoided that tumble he took. You should be glad he was first in the saddle so you can take note and learn from his mistakes. Cheer up. You'll probably pass him now anyway since he'll have to stay off that ankle for a while."

Tristan brightened up at her last words. She was right. This _was_ his chance to pull ahead. He just hoped he wasn't so far behind that he wouldn't catch up before Mathias was at it again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tristan had just enough time that evening before dark to spend some time with Twilight. He brought the training saddle that had been assigned to him and practiced putting it on and off of Twilight. The skybax was patient with him for the most part, but she squawked in irritation and gave him a sharp peck on the head when he pulled the straps too tight. Tristan rubbed the sore spot on his head and decided to bring the goggles and helmet with him next time. Even though it hurt when she pecked him, he figured she was just letting him know the discomfort she was feeling too. It was a learning process for them both.

He brought her more fish tidbits and gave them to her as an apology when he messed up with the straps. After a while, he felt a little more familiar with the process and Twilight seemed more relaxed the last time he strapped the saddle to her back and took it off again. Keeping Mr. Denison's instructions in mind, he decided to leave things on a good note and not push too hard even though he longed to practice some more. He propped up the saddle against a boulder nearby and fed the last pieces of fish to Twilight before they both settled down near the cliff's edge to watch the sunset.

The skybax whistled softly as the colors in the sky gained intensity. There were other cadets, more advanced ones, making quick last flights for the evening. Tristan pointed to them and turned to give Twilight a longing look. She responded by touching a wing tip to his beginner rider sign stitched to his shirt sleeve.

"We could go now though." Tristan said. "I trust you." He gently rubbed the back of her neck where he'd learned she liked to be scratched. It still irked him that Mathias had managed to get a flight in before him and until he got into that saddle, he remained behind Mathias.

Twilight closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the rub, but she soon opened them again and walked near the cliff edge. Tristan stayed behind, not willing to follow her that close to the edge. It was dangerous, especially if she decided to take flight. He didn't want to get hit by her wings and knocked over the edge.

The skybax looked back at him as if expecting him to follow. Tristan swallowed hard and felt his heartbeat escalate. Surely she didn't mean for him to come so close to the edge with her. Besides, the saddle wasn't even on at the moment. It lay off to side leaned up against the rock where he'd left it from earlier. Then he realized that he'd told the skybax that he trusted her, but did he really? He'd have to prove it.

Slowly, cautiously, he stepped closer. Twilight just blinked and waited. Knowing it was unwise to approach the edge standing up, Tristan dropped to his knees and crawled forward until he was next to the skybax. The jagged edge of the cliff loomed before him, much too close for comfort. The last time he'd been this close to the edge, a skybax nearly sent him over the edge and this memory made it impossible to hide the fear in his eyes. Dark Wing had knocked him around with his wings, toying with him. What would Twilight do? He knew she was testing his trust in her. She lifted a wing and he cringed, but held his ground. She lowered it again, this time laying her wing over him, and patted his side gently.

Tristan responded by scooting in closer to her. She sighed in satisfaction and ruffled the white patch of hair on his head with her wing claws. Tristan let his breath out in a whoosh, disappointed in himself as he realized that as much as he wanted to fly with her, he wasn't ready just yet. Just thinking about going out over the edge and into open space made his stomach feel weak. He would be on her back, secured in the saddle, but it would be terrifying all the same. His senses told him that Twilight knew he wasn't quite ready yet too, but being this close and having to trust her to be aware of his presence and his vulnerability to the edge helped their bond grow stronger.

As the days passed, Tristan worked harder and grew stronger and surer of himself. The bond between him and Twilight grew stronger, but he always missed Dark Wing. Even though he'd only seen the elusive skybax a total of only three times, it was hard to let him go. He knew deep down that if Dark Wing really was a rogue skybax, it was best to avoid him. He wanted to ask Bix or Will to give him more details about the nocturnal skybaxes, but didn't want to risk upsetting them again.

As Tristan struggled with his feelings, Twilight seemed to notice that something was amiss, but Tristan wasn't sure how to tell her in a way that she would understand. Also, he was afraid that if Bix and Will's words were true, Twilight would be upset at him for wanting to get to know a skybax that she and the rest of the canyon skybaxes tried to keep out of their territory.

Then one day Tristan found Taddeo bent over a sketchbook, expertly drawing a picture of a skybax. Tristan was impressed with the guy's skill and asked if he would give him some tips. Taddeo was pleased that someone had taken interest in his art and in turn produced a fresh book of blank paper and some stubs of charcoal and set Tristan to work.

Tristan, eager to use this as a means to communicate with Twilight, began filling the pages with sketches of her and himself and the canyons. It wasn't long before he realized that he wanted to color his pictures so that when he showed Twilight she would know one skybax from another. After asking Taddeo about it, the young man brought him to a villager who had just what he needed: a little box of colored wax crayons. But the man was not an easy negotiator and Tristan left with the box of crayons, feeling like he'd come out on the worse end of the bargain seeing as now he'd lost his belt. Now he had to make do with a course piece of rope until he came up with the means to get a good belt again.

In the beginning, Tristan's drawings were rough, but improved rapidly the more he worked at it. He often brought them to Taddeo, asking for more advice and tips. Taddeo willingly helped him with the art, but was more interested in the pictures than Tristan felt comfortable with.

"Come on, Tristan, I'm not dumb. I know you haven't put that nocturnal skybax out of your mind." Taddeo said. It was supper time and the two sat at a table together in the diner, both with sketch books spread out on the table instead of Beginner Rider training notes. Sometimes it was nice to indulge in moments outside of training.

Tristan closed his sketch book. "Well, no, I haven't, but I've been a good little cadet and haven't broken any more rules." He said in an irritated tone.

Taddeo raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've lasted that long?"

"Yes." Tristan growled. "After that night I stayed out in the canyons too long, our instructor made it clear that I needed to keep away from that skybax."

"I can tell you have mixed feelings about it though." Taddeo said. "Something tells me you're looking for another chance to search for him."

"I want to, but…well…now there's Twilight." Tristan stared down at the half finished sketch of the skybax he'd been getting to know beneath the light of the sun, rather than the moon.

"Whew. That's tough." Taddeo said, rubbing his forehead, unknowingly spreading a smear of charcoal across his face.

Tristan groaned. "No advice?"

Taddeo shrugged. "Well…you and Twilight seem to have a great bond going on. However, after you said the night skybax saved your life you mentioned feeling dedicated to him. If you're bound to the night skybax it's not really fair to keep going like you are with Twilight. I'd say the real question at this point would be are you really bound to either one of them?"

"I don't think that helped." Tristan said, closing his sketch book. "Maybe there's some way to bond with both."

Taddeo just shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tristan ran his fingers along the surface of his sketch book. "Maybe if I showed each depiction here to them, they would understand somehow."

"Or maybe they would feel betrayed."

Tristan sighed. "Whatever happened to all your positive input?"

"Oh it's still there." Taddeo said. "I'm _positive_ that if you continue to try and juggle two skybax bonds, you're only setting yourself up for failure."

Tristan stood up and gathered his things. "I'm going to find some way to make this work." He said determinedly.

Taddeo sighed. "Good luck then. When things go sour at least you'll remember that your friend tried to warn you."

"Thanks, Tadd." Tristan said.

"For what?"

"For not stopping me."

As the days and nights passed, Tristan worked on the sketchbook whenever he got a chance. He sketched pictures of Twilight and himself and their progress in their training together. He also drew Dark Wing and depicted the events of the night skybax helping him outside of the pit. He knew that when the time was right, he would show the pictures to Twilight and hope that she could get the message and understand what was going on. In turn, he would show the book to the night skybax if he saw him again and hoped that he too would understand. But Tristan didn't have the sketchbook ready and didn't get a chance to show the book to either one of the skybaxes before it was time to pack up and head out to Skybax Camp for a few days for hang glider training.

End of Part I

(coming next: Part II

Challenges of Flight)


	27. Part II: Challenges of Flight Chapter 27

Part II

Challenges of Flight

Chapter 27

Skybax camp resided in a sandy, hilly, place between Canyon City and the Forbidden Mountains, a good 25 miles northwest of Canyon City. It was the training grounds for popular sports throughout Dinotopia, but mostly the ones pertaining to skybax rider skills. The open space and smaller foothills were free of the dangerous canyons of sheer drop offs and treacherous winds, offering the perfect training grounds for hang gliding.

It was always a good idea to have a healer along at this stage of training. Sabra said that at her age she didn't look forward to the long bumpy ride on the back of a gallimimus, so she sent Elora and Twig, assuring Will that though the girl was young, she knew enough to do the job if anything were to go amiss for the young cadets. Naturally, the two infirmary workers were thrilled to get to go. Whenever the trails weren't too narrow, Elora somehow managed to ride close to Jamin, who seemed pleased with this, until the girl found the time to sidle up to each of the other cadets as well, happily chatting and teasing as she made friends with each of them.

Even Bix decided to come on the trip, making the excuse that she still needed to keep up with Tristan's communication skills lessons. Tristan suspected though that the dinosaur merely enjoyed adventure and was curious to see how each of the cadets handled this new stage in training.

The cadets were disappointed when they were told that their skybax partners would not be involved in this step of training. It was an activity set aside strictly for the cadets. Will explained that it was important for them to experience a type of flying before ever getting into a skybax saddle. When he said this, he gave Mathias a pointed look and the boy looked away uncomfortably. The mark on his chin and his braced up ankle—evidences of his first flight attempted too soon—were still visible.

When they all arrived at Skybax Camp, they were greeted full fledged Dinotopian style with music, a parade, and food. Colorful tents were set up across the grounds and other activities were in full swing. Air jousting and other sports were taking place and Tristan hoped he would get time during his stay to watch some of the jousting tournaments. It was a rough sport which more advanced riders and skybaxes took part in. Also, he remembered Tiana mentioning in her letter that Uncle Drake planned on being there.

As soon as Tristan got a chance to pull away from the parade, he headed over to the air jousting field where a small lake resided, fed from a stream which flowed down from the Forbidden Mountains. The competitive screams of skybaxes filled his ears and sent a thrill of excitement through his veins. He arrived just in time to see a rider plummeting down to the lake waters while a roar of cheering came from the crowd of onlookers. Tristan joined in on the cheering, though he didn't know who he was even cheering for yet. The dismounted rider splashed around awkwardly in the cold water, cumbered with his armor, until aided by a lambeosaurus which soon carried him to shore.

The victors made another circle in the air for all the onlookers to see before landing in the designated landing platform. Tristan maneuvered through the crowd until he was closer to the platform. The rider pulled off his helmet and raised his jousting stick high in the air over his head while his skybax partner raised its wings and lifted its head proudly. Tristan waved in excitement as he recognized the familiar tawny hair, glittering blue eyes, and lopsided grin belonging to his uncle Drake.

Tristan pushed his way forward until he finally reached the man. "Uncle Drake!" He called in excitement, tripping over a tuft of grass in his haste and sprawling out momentarily on the ground before scrambling to his feet again.

Drake laughed as he watched his nephew scrambling forward in excitement. "Well hello, hi, and how are ya!" Drake said, using the familiar greeting Tristan grew up always looking forward to. "How'd you manage to find your way all the way over here? I thought that overly protective brother of mine would never let you out of his sight." He teased.

"You know why I'm here." Tristan said. "And where have _you_ been all this time? I've been keeping an eye out for you back in Canyon City." He paused several feet away, keeping a safe distance from Drake's skybax companion.

"Ah, you know how it is. Busy. You should be learning by now that's the life of a skybax rider."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Playing around doing jousting tournaments, I see." Tristan returned.

"What can I say? Someone has to put on a show around here and it might as well be me and Sunfire." Drake replied, lovingly patting the beak of his skybax partner.

Tristan crossed his arms. "That doesn't take _all_ your time. I know it. You've been off on some secret adventure again, haven't you?"

Drake shrugged as he strolled forward to meet the boy. "What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"If so, you shouldn't be saying 'secret' so loudly then, should you?" Drake said, rubbing his gloved hands over Tristan's dark hair, causing it to stand out wildly with static.

"Arrgh!" Tristan ducked his head and stepped back, trying to smooth his hair back down.

Drake just laughed. "That's getting harder to do since you're nearly as tall as me now."

"Yeah, which means I can reach your head better now too. I may catch you off guard one day and get you back." Tristan replied.

Drake grinned, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Hey I like the new look." He said, pointing to the blue bandana tied around his nephew's head. "You'll fit in wonderfully with the Black Fish Tavern folk."

"Really now? And what would you know about the fashions there?" Tristan pressed.

But Drake didn't get a chance to answer that question as a bugle of a coryithosaurus cut him off. "That's my cue to go collect my awards." The man said with a wink. "I'll catch up with you later, ok?" With that, he returned to Sunfire and the two companions basked in the glory of their triumph as flower laurels were given to them, ribbons, and other awards.

Hang glider training started for the Beginner Riders the very next day. The whole day was merely spent in the cadets getting to know the hang gliding equipment, how to use a parachute, and observing the wind patterns of the area. The second day was spent reviewing their knowledge of the equipment and watching demonstrations done by a skilled hang glider instructor named Warren Vince. The third day they finally got to try out the hang gliding.

The training was more difficult than Tristan expected. It took awhile to learn how to assemble the hang glider and to get familiar with the harness and parachute. It felt like a waste of time, memorizing the assemblage and learning how to get into the harness when it was nothing like a skybax saddle or skybax. However, Will explained that it was necessary in order to get a feel of flight down.

"The combined weight of the parachute and carrying the glider will teach you what a skybax feels when carrying a rider." Will explained. "You will learn to balance the weight and learn to steer by shifting your weight forward, backward, and side to side. Keep your skybax partner in mind when doing this and you will gain a greater understanding of the creature you are flying with. As you all know by now, the skybax is the leader during flights together, but the skybax greatly wants to please you. Thus you must know how to make wise flight decisions as well."

When the going seemed too slow and Tristan felt discouraged, all he had to do was to remember the feeling of being with Twilight so near the edge and how he knew he wasn't ready to get in the saddle and fly over the edge of the cliff. And the distant memory of Dark Wing and his encounter with the canyon edge with him also helped Tristan stay on focus. Also, Mathias, in spite of his braced up ankle, seemed to be catching on amazingly quick and Tristan still desperately wanted to pull ahead of the other boy.

The first flight had to remain at ground level in order for the cadets to learn to balance the glider. The second flight was kept at only one foot of altitude in order to avoid accidents. After many attempts at taking a running start and failing, Tristan finally felt the hang glider catch the wind properly and he lifted slightly into the air. He drifted for a about ten feet, before he felt the glider stalling so he shifted his weight down on the base tube which sent the glider into a swift nose dive into the sandy ground, executing yet another unsuccessful landing.

"Remember, when you want to land, just tilt the glider up slightly to stall it, then put your feet down for the landing." Warren Vince, the hang glider instructor said as he helped the boy get the glider back into position. He was a retired Wing Ambassador from the Waterfall City air passenger shuttles.

"Think about how the skybax lands. It's very much the same maneuver." Will added.

Even though the moments that Tristan had in the air had been short and he was only a few feet off the ground, it left him feeling exhilarated and hungry for more. It wasn't long before the cadets graduated to a different field with a higher starting point, a longer flight, and higher altitude. Tristan's landings were still rough, but he didn't let that discourage him. He had a taste for flight now and he was rapidly growing addicted to the elated feeling it gave him. After trying the short training flights over and over, gaining a little more success each time, Warren finally advised him to stop for awhile. Tristan was sore and covered in bruises from all the unsuccessful landings, but determined to keep at it. Mathias still remained ahead, having managed to land successfully at the end point. He was determined not to stop until he topped Mathias.

Tristan untangled himself from yet another rough landing, balanced the glider again above his shoulders, and made his way back up the hill to the starting point, walking at a sideways angle in order to avoid facing the glider straight into the wind. Will, who was working with Warren as a team to train the young cadets, shook his head as he watched the determined boy. As Tristan neared, Will also told him to stop. "Take a break for a while and rest up. It's not good to push yourself too hard or you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I'm already sore so what difference does it make?" Tristan said coolly. "I'm getting so close. I can feel it. I need to try again." He glanced at Mathias out of the corner of his eye. The other boy was in the process of doing another gear check, getting ready for yet another attempt at flight. Their eyes met and in that one fleeting look they both knew the competition just escalated. Tristan hurried through his own gear check.

Will realized what was going on and immediately intervened. "Only one hang glider in the air at a time."

"But the experience would be good." Tristan argued. "When we ride a skybax we'll have to be used to other skybaxes sharing the same airspace with us."

Mathias grinned at hearing the comment. "That _is_ true." He looked at both Warren and Will, waiting for a response.

Warren shook his head. "Yes, it's true, but it doesn't mean that now is a good time for that kind of practice. In fact, it's time to call it a day anyway. The wind is picking up a little stronger than I'd like for beginning training."

The two boys obediently went into the process of breaking down the gliders to put them away, but in one glance, they both knew that they would race the first time they could find an opportunity.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Later that evening everyone sat around campfires eating supper and enjoying the time set aside for visiting and social activities aside from training. Musicians played, storytellers spun their tales in the mysterious firelight, and people laughed, swapped jokes, and visited.

One story in particular captured the attention of the cadets. The storyteller kept his face hidden behind a mask keeping his identity hidden the whole time. He spoke in a deep voice, spinning a tale in a talented display of voices and hand motions.

"Once upon a time, long ago, sunstones were mined from the World Beneath. A large one in particular, bluer than the sky washed clean from a summer rain, was carried out of the underground caves. This was during the warring times on Dinotopia, when territories were being established and the Peace Code developed. Eventually the blue sunstone was conquered by the canyon citizens and placed as a trophy at the top of a tall tower by the Sentinels near Canyon City. Even though it was much smaller than the huge transmitter crystals placed on similar towers and used as beacons, it was much stronger and more powerful. Due to its title, it seemed to generate and store energy from the sun itself. It was said that anyone who could manage to fly close enough to it, regained strength and energy. Once this became more widely known, it sparked feuds among Dinotopians, humans, saurians, and pterosaurs alike. Folks didn't think it was fair for only the Canyon region to benefit from the energizing stone. After much debate and even some fights, an agreement was made that the blue sunstone would be returned to the underground caves where it first came from. Perhaps then the old and dying who traveled back to the sacred grounds could look upon it and get the chance of renewed life once again, if their age or injuries were not too great for the energizing sunstone to heal. But the night before it was to be taken down and returned to the World Beneath, a rebellious skybax decided to take the sunstone beacon. Using his strong foot claws, he wrenched the sunstone from its resting place at the top of the tower, then flew straight west, toward the Forbidden Mountains. But upon reaching the mountains, he was caught in a cold storm of wind and snow, causing the creature belonging to the warmer climate to accidently drop the stone from high above, where it is believed to have crashed against a stony mountainside. Some believe that the stone shattered into many pieces and lost, while others believe that it plunged into a mountain lake. Either way, to this day, glowing blue flowers grow along the mountainside in a place known as the Blue Forest. The sabertooths have long since claimed the territory as their own and no one crosses the boundary without paying a price."

It was a strange story, obviously regarded as fiction, but Tristan couldn't help but be intrigued with it. After all, he owned a small sunstone with bluish white tints. Could there be at least some kind of truth in that tale? Even so, it would be difficult to figure out, especially since there were too many forbidden territories in it mentioned; The Sentinels, the World Beneath, a skybax who flew at _night_ , and a territory belonging to the sabertooths who were the carnivores of the mountain regions.

Sighing, Tristan looked up, taking note of how clear the night sky was with a full moon rising high above the Forbidden Mountains. As he looked up at the moon the all too familiar ache rose in his throat. Memories of his home and family in Sauropolis mixed with the new ones he'd made with Dark Wing.

Bix trotted over to where Tristan sat alone on an empty bench positioned the farthest away from the main hubbub of activity. The protoceratops stopped beside him and said nothing at first and simply joined the boy in watching the huge silver moon.

Tristan finally looked down at the dinosaur. "It's hard to sleep on nights like this, even if I'm tired."

Bix nodded. "The pull of the full moon affects the tides of the ocean and so seems to affect one's emotions too."

Even though Tristan felt friction that first evening he'd met the bossy dinosaur, their friendship grew with time as the communication lessons continued. They'd gone on many treks together through the canyons, visiting smaller species of dinosaurs that lived in the wild. Tristan had to learn to communicate with them and Bix instructed him and let him know if he did well or not. Over time Tristan had grown to like this dinosaur in spite of himself. He gave her a sideways glance, wondering if it would be safe to voice his thoughts. Bix merely gazed up at the moon with a serene look in her eyes.

"I can't stand staying away like this. I want to see him again." Tristan said in a low tone, deciding to risk the subject. "He'll be out tonight. He was on the last full moon."

Bix knew exactly who the boy was referring to even though he hadn't mentioned any names. "You've been warned about this skybax." She said simply.

"Yes, but…it would be nice to know more about him so I could understand why." Bix remained silent for a moment, continuing to stare up at the ever glowing moon. "After that first night, did the skybax continue to seek you out?"

"Well I don't think it was just chance when we met after that. In the huge expanse of the canyons, we somehow found each other. It's like he's looking for a bond with a human."

Bix sighed. "Remember that this skybax belongs to the ones with a dark past and sticking to the night has become a way of life for them. The other skybaxes view them as a threat and won't hesitate to attack in order to keep them away." Her tone softened. "Because of this, a rider could never fly during the day without risking opposition from other skybaxes."

"But what if he's willing to change? Maybe that's why he wants a rider. Maybe he wants a brighter future."

"If that is the case he will have to work hard to prove himself."

"I wish you could tell me what his past is. My instructor clearly avoided it."

"He avoided it out of respect for the saurians."

"Respect for the saurians? I don't understand. That is unless…" Tristan's voice trailed off as his mind raced, recalling a time when that exact phrase 'respect for the saurians' had been used. It was from earlier on in training. Will briefly mentioned that there was a place in the Canyons that was off limits. This was the territory of the pteranadons which resided past the sentinels, huge rock formations carved into the shapes of the heads of spiny dinosaurs.

Tristan sat quietly for a moment, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. The storyteller's tale which he'd just got through listening to also referred to the World Beneath. It was the place where sunstones were mined and the place where the old and dying saurians returned for their eternal rest. During his stay in the canyons, Tristan was learning that people seldom spoke of the World Beneath. The limited reference to the subject, Will had explained, was out of respect to the saurians. The sentinels marked a boundary that skybaxes did not cross and as far as Tristan knew, humans did not cross it either.

"I think the World Beneath is real." Tristan finally said quietly. "And the nocturnal skybaxes must somehow be linked to it." Tristan said quietly. "This must be why both you and my instructor dance around the subject."

Bix turned her attention away from the moon and looked the boy in the eyes. "Tread carefully, cadet." She said.

Tristan set his empty supper dishes down on the ground next to the wooden bench he'd been occupying. He stood and set to pacing back and forth, a habit he had whenever he was very agitated.

Bix just watched the boy with solemn eyes, knowing that the young cadet was in a tough spot. In order to continue on with the good friendship he had with Twilight, he would have to give up the fascination with the nocturnal skybax.

Tristan stopped suddenly and looked at the protoceratops. "I can't do it. I can't give it up."

Bix shook her head. "Dolphins or Sharks, Tristan? Remember, they look similar at first, hidden in the waves, but only one kind will bring you safely to shore."

Tristan rubbed his forehead. "Aaarrgh! I know, I know! It's just…" He forgot to keep his voice down and stopped as soon as he realized it.

Mathias was passing nearby at that very moment. "Whew, feels like a storm brewing over here." The boy commented, throwing a curious glance in their direction.

Tristan looked at Bix and knew their conversation was ended for the time being. As he watched the other cadet seating himself on a bench and striking up conversation with one of the other cadets, an idea brewed in his mind. He looked up at the moon again and then around him, noticing how well he could see everything: the layout of the campgrounds, the mountains standing like great dark giants in the distance, and the gallimimus trail guides darting back and forth, playing some kind of game with a ball. In this kind of moonlight one could about read a book or a scroll without the aid of a lamp. In fact, dinosaurs were using the footprint font nearby, stamping out their messages in a smoothed out dirt patch and no one seemed to be having any trouble reading them beneath the light of the moon.

Tristan fetched his empty supper dishes and made his way over to the bench where the dishwashing supplies were laid out: a bucket of soapy water, rinse water, and a cloth lay out on the bench to set the dishes on to air dry. Each person was responsible to wash his own dishes.

As Tristan passed where Mathias was seated he leaned down and said in a low tone, "How about tonight?"

Mathias knew exactly what he was referring to. He glanced around until his eyes fell on their instructor, but the man appeared to be in deep conversation with the retired Wing Ambassador. "After the rest of the camp is asleep?" He muttered.

Tristan nodded.

Mathias looked at Fira who was seated next to him, wondering if she'd overheard what was said. The girl for the moment had seemed to be preoccupied with chatting with Elora, but she immediately noticed Mathias's glance and rolled her eyes. "Whispers mean secrets, not all of them good." She chanted in a singsong manner. "Just say it out loud like you know you should."

The other cadets laughed. "Did you just make that up?" Elora said, nearly choking on her giggles.

Fira smiled. "Yes, just to be funny and to make a point." She poked Mathias in the shoulder. "But you know I want to hear what kind of mischief you two are brewing."

Tristan and Mathias exchanged looks. Before Tristan could get the point across that he didn't want her to know, Mathias bent over and whispered in her ear. The girl's eyes widened and then a determined look crossed her face. "I want to see. Count me in." Tristan knew then and there that the girl would be involved and there was nothing he could do about it. Then to further his dismay, Fira turned to Elora and judging by the startled look on the young healer's face when the other girl whispered to her, he knew that Fira had just told her about it too.

Elora shook her head. "You guys are crazy." She said, but with a hint of admiration in her tone. "You know I have to go along now just in case anyone gets hurt."

Fira kicked the girl, reminding her to keep her tone down. There was a whole camp full of people and dinosaurs that would stop them if they found out what these ambitious beginner cadets were planning.

While Tristan was washing his dishes, Taddeo sidled up to him. "So what is it that the rest of you are planning?"

Tristan frowned. "What makes you think we're planning something?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind. I saw you guy's whispering _something_ and whispering usually means plans for _something_. And that _something_ probably isn't exactly what you'd want the instructor to know about which makes it sound like _something_ fun and I want to be involved." Every time he spoke the word 'something' he put extra emphasis on it.

Tristan reluctantly filled him in on the details. Next, Taddeo promised to be there to watch the race.

When he finished, Tristan caught sight of Jamin and Mathias discussing something away from everyone else, over by the sleeping cabins. Tristan knew then that it meant that Jamin would be there too.

Later, as Tristan was heading into the cabin where he and the other boys were assigned to sleep, he passed Bix on the way there.

"Beautiful night!" She exclaimed cheerily.

"Yes." Tristan agreed.

"Strange, that pull of the moon."

Tristan shrugged, trying to act natural.

"Don't forget about that hidden razor reef."

"Oh, right, I forgot about it, what with trying to keep an eye out for dolphins and sharks and all." Tristan said sarcastically. By now, he'd grown accustomed to Bix always comparing him to a dolphinback. But what really got under his skin was the fact that she always referred to him as still being out in the ocean, treading water, in danger of tiring before ever finding a shore. "And you know, I don't recall anything about a reef in that conversation we had weeks ago anyway." He added as an after thought.

The dinosaur yawned. "That's because the reef comes as a surprise. Every survived sailor can tell you they never saw that deadly reef until it was too late."

"Goodnight, Bix." Tristan said, deciding to end the conversation abruptly.

"Goodnight, Tristan."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

All three of the boys lay awake until it sounded as if the rest of the camp remained sound asleep. Tristan and Mathias took off to go get the hang gliders and equipment. By the time they reached the open training field the other cadets had joined them along with both Elora and Twig.

"Aren't we on the wrong course?" Jamin asked looking down at the steep descent with a worried look on his face.

"We're doing this one because we need more altitude to get a decent race in." Mathias explained. "Besides, with this cool night air, it's going to be harder to gain altitude."

"But we haven't even trained on this one yet. Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"That's the fun in it." Mathias replied.

"So the fact that it's night isn't enough of a thrill for you?"

"Oh, lighten up, Jamin, and just enjoy the fun."

"We've made bets on you guys." Fira announced, "So don't disappoint us."

"Don't worry, I'll win." Mathias said with a wink that was noticeable even in the moonlight.

"Well what if I made a bet on Tristan?" The girl said in mock indignation.

"You'll lose your bet then." Mathias said cheerily.

"Did _anyone_ bet on me?" Tristan wanted to know as he laid out the pieces to the glider, getting ready to assemble it.

"I did." Taddeo said as he joined him, helping him put the glider together.

"Thanks, Tadd, it's nice to see that _someone_ has some confidence in me." He commented.

"Well I understand that it was your idea to do this so I think you must be pretty confident about your impending success." Taddeo replied.

Tristan did feel like he had more practice than the others with activity under the moonlight so he felt like he stood a good chance at winning. However, he had no practice with this _particular_ activity beneath the moon, but he wasn't about to let that stop him now.

"Don't forget me." Elora said. "I made a bet on you too." Then she stepped close and whispered in his ear. "But Jamin didn't like it."

Tristan glanced over at Jamin who was helping Mathias with his glider. The other boy glanced over in their direction and the light of the moon fell across his face, making it impossible to mistake the irritation in his expression.

Once the two gliders were assembled, Tristan and Mathias put on their suits, parachute packs, and helmets and stood at the beginning position, balancing the gliders on their shoulders. The moon was full and bright, radiating silver light onto the open ground. The breeze was light and frisky, but not too strong. It would be a perfect night to fly. Even though the lighting was not ideal, they were both confident that they could do this. It was both a challenge and a thrill.

The other cadets watched in anticipation along with Twig who was thrilled to be involved and couldn't seem to hold still as he darted back and forth across the ground. The oviraptor insisted on being the one to do the countdown, so Taddeo, stepped back and let the dinosaur take over. Twig jumped up with each number. "Three, two…one!" He waved two flags in each of his clawed hands and leaped extra high on the last number. Tristan and Mathias took off, running as they'd practiced until they reached the edge of the hilltop. As the ground dropped off down the slope, their gliders caught the breeze and lifted several feet into the air. Now it was a matter of balancing their weight, and guiding the gliders to their destination.

Instantly, the cadets still on the ground and Twig ran to the end point in order to watch the racers come in and determine the winner.

Tristan concentrated, listening to the wind, adjusting his balance, and scanning the horizon even though he knew that the space in front of him was open. The only obstacles to face would be if he lost momentum and drifted down toward the ground again before reaching the end point. Also, determining depth perception was proving to be a little more difficult under the semi-lighting of the moon. The other obstacle would be landing seeing as how he'd had so much trouble with that during practice earlier that day. Mathias had proved to be better at landing, but Tristan felt that this wasn't as important to be skilled at in a race. As long as he landed, rough or not, what mattered is that he landed at the finish point before Mathias. What marked the finish point was a distant knoll with two poles on it, wrapped in colorful flags and windsocks that waved their welcome in the breeze.

As Tristan tilted his weight back, allowing the nose of the glider to rise in the air, he tried hard to keep his head on straight and not get lost in the rush of excitement of flying higher than he had during the day. Things were going well. At this point Tristan held the lead, proving that his past night ramblings had paid off. He had better confidence in the semi-lighting than Mathias.

But Mathias was close behind. The other boy suddenly pushed his weight down, tilting his glider down lower, causing his glider to pick up speed and pulling him forward in line with Tristan. The course was not a long one since this was merely a training field so the finish line was drawing close rapidly. Both the boys were nearly neck in neck now, but keeping plenty of space between them, allowing room for the wing spans of their gliders. The rest of the cadets had just arrived at the landing base, breathless from running. They stood and watched, waiting in suspense to see which of the two boys would land first.

What happened next came as a surprise to everyone.

A skybax seemed to approach out of nowhere and crossed the path in front of the boys. The creature's huge wings pumping the air so near them, created new air currents which toyed with their flight. Mathias momentarily lost control and banked a hard left, right toward Tristan.

Tristan remembered the demonstration on turning a glider, but none of the cadets had very much experience with turning a glider yet while up in the air. He took a deep breath and shifted his weight to the right, hoping it would turn enough to avoid a collision. It worked, but in doing so, he'd also leaned back without realizing it which caused the glider to climb higher. To make matters worse, the skybax wheeled around and flew close again. Tristan's heart pounded with both fear and excitement when he recognized Dark Wing. However, the creature seemed to be enjoying making the race difficult for the boys.

"What is it doing?" Mathias shouted, managing to gain some control again, but still trying desperately to manage the bumpy wind currents created by the creature's mighty wings.

"I don't know. Playing with us, maybe?" Tristan shouted back. He fought to turn the glider back in the right direction, the temporary turn having thrown him off course. "But one thing's for sure. We're both going to crash if we don't concentrate." His glider was still climbing and he suddenly realized that it was going to stall out at any moment. He quickly pushed down on the base tube, tipping the glider downward again.

Dark Wing came at them once again, and this time one of his wings clipped both of the boy's gliders sending them both out of control. It was well planned. He slapped Mathias's glider on the right wing, then Tristan's on the left, sending both boys plunging downward at inward angles, straight toward each other. Neither one of the boys were able to regain control before the inside wings of their gliders collided.

The impact sent Tristan's glider careening to the left, gaining speed on its downward course. As he concentrated on trying to gain control of the landing, he forgot about the option to pull the parachute. Instead, his mind flashed back to Warren's instructions on landing. "Aim for a slight uphill. Just before reaching the ground, pull the glider up and when it stalls, then put your feet down." Tristan tried to do all this, but he couldn't seem to bring his weight around quick enough to level out the tilting glider. The ground was rushing up fast and now there wasn't time to pull the parachute. He decided it would be better to try and manage a landing. When he pulled up, trying to slow down the glider, the wind caught the now bent upper right wing which was tilted up in the air, flipping the whole glider upside down.

Tristan grasped the base tube tightly and braced himself for the crash. His shoulder struck the ground first, then his back, the jolt momentarily knocking the breath out of him. His body rolled from the momentum, flipping the glider back aright, but now it faced the wrong direction, against the wind. The breeze caught the nose of the glider, popping it back up a few feet in the air, dragging Tristan backward across the ground until it finally flipped again and came to a complete stop.

Tristan lay still a moment, gasping, concentrating on getting his breath back, before finally sitting up and checking himself over, making sure he was still in one piece.

A moment later Taddeo and Elora reached him, immediately helping to get him untangled from the gear.

"Are you alright?" Elora said, sounding scared.

"Yeah, I think so." Tristan replied, struggling to untangle himself from the mess of ropes and straps.

"That was awesome, man!" Taddeo exclaimed.

"Did I make it? Did I win? What about Mathias? I mean, is he ok?" Tristan asked, his tongue seeming to rattle out of control in his excitement.

"The others are helping him. I think he's fine." Taddeo replied, "Considering the fact that he was shouting his triumph, despite the rough landing."

"Triumph?" Tristan looked around wildly, until he spotted the other glider which had landed across the finish line. Tristan might've made it if it hadn't been for being spun around and dragged backward in the wrong direction for a short distance.

Tristan groaned in frustration, hating the fact that he'd lost the race.

"Yeah, I just lost my wooden bead necklace to Fira." Elora said.

"And Jamin gets my two best bandannas." Taddeo added.

"I'm really sorry guys." Tristan apologized. As he put his hands down and started to push himself up to his feet, he suddenly stopped as warning pains shot through his right shoulder. He lifted a hand to it, wincing, and could feel the ooze of blood seeping through the tear in the fabric of his shirt.

"It's ok. Besides, it might've been different anyway if that crazy skybax hadn't intervened." Taddeo said. "Man, you sure you're ok?"

Tristan was on his feet now, looking about, eyes scanning his surroundings for the skybax.

"Here." Elora said. "Let me take a look at that. I came prepared in case something like this happened."

"I've got to go find him." Tristan babbled distractedly. "I can't believe he showed up! I should've known—I should've known! It's a full moon."

Elora pulled at his other arm, turning him around where she could see his shoulder better in the moonlight. She chucked lightly and reached into the emergency pack she'd brought along with her, pulling out a bandage and set to tying it over the wound. Then she stepped back letting her gaze sweep over the rest of him as if searching for more telltale signs of injuries.

"Thanks, Elora, but I think I'm good to go. I've got to find that skybax." He pulled his helmet off and set it on the ground by the glider.

"Well you'd better be careful. That skybax already caused enough damage I think, as it is." She picked up her pack and headed over to the other crashed glider to see if Mathias needed her assistance.

Taddeo frowned. "You don't mean to say that you're going to go confront that creature?"

"Yes."

"It was him…wasn't it? The one you've met before." Taddeo said, eyes wide.

"Yes" Tristan said. "I just—I just need to see him, ok? I have to hurry. I don't have time to explain." He took off at a stiff, rocking, pace, his sore body complaining from the crash.

"Well let me go with you then." Taddeo said as he started after him.

"No! I have to do this alone."

Taddeo stopped short and threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine. Go get yourself killed then. I won't interfere."

Tristan winced at the bite in his friend's tone, but did not turn back to explain. He'd have to save that for later. He spotted the skybax in the sky, flying toward one of the hills in the distance. Tristan turned and headed in the same direction to meet the creature.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The skybax landed out in the open at the top of a distant knoll and waited. Tristan finally arrived, breathless, and worn out, but also thrilled at meeting up with the creature once again. The skybax flapped his dark wings a few times, stirring the air and puffing his chest out proudly. Tristan stopped a few yards away from the skybax and waited for the creature to make the first move. To his surprise Dark Wing opened his wings wide, indicating that he was welcoming the boy to approach him.

Tristan came forward slowly and when he was only within a few feet of the great creature, he dropped to his knees and bowed deeply as a servant would to a king, in an effort to show how much he respected the skybax who only a short while ago had so daringly demonstrated both his power and agility.

Dark Wing seemed very pleased with the indication and rewarded Tristan by stepping forward and resting his huge beak across his shoulder. Tristan winced. Of course it had to be the shoulder that just went through a beating in the hang glider crash.

The skybax noticed the boy's pain and lifted his beak again and stepped back.

Tristan lifted his head, then cautiously rose to his feet again and openly faced the great creature. He stared at the skybax standing so close in front of him. He thought about what just happened and how this very creature had caused both him and Mathias to crash the hang gliders. They hadn't been high enough in the air to end up in a likely fatal crash, but the landing had been hard enough to hurt. This skybax was rough. So far pursuing a friendship with it had brought more pain than anything else. Tristan rubbed his shoulder feeling the soreness in the muscles starting to creep in. He remembered the first time they met and the bruises he'd acquired from being slapped along the cliff top with the creature's powerful wings. Then the pain in his head he'd dealt with for many days after falling into the pit. The skybax hadn't physically done anything to knock him into that pit, but Taddeo had been right when pointing out the fact that if he hadn't been out seeking the skybax in the first place, it never would've happened. If he kept going at this rate, how many times would this creature put him through danger? How many more times could he survive before something really bad happened like severe injury or even worse, death?

The skybax sensed the doubt in the boy's eyes. Maybe he'd gone too far this time, but then again, the boy needed to be tough in order to maintain a friendship. The nocturnal skybaxes lived a tough life. It was only his way of testing the boy's strength and character. Dark Wing leaned forward and nudged the boy's sensitive shoulder with the tip of his beak.

Tristan lifted a hand and rubbed his shoulder, wondering why the skybax was pressuring him. He continued to stand his ground though.

Dark Wing leaned forward again, this time pushing the boy hard enough against his bad shoulder to knock him backward.

As Tristan fell, he managed to catch himself on his elbows. "Ow!" He frowned up at the creature. "Seriously, haven't you shown me enough? What do you want me to do? Strike back?" He knew his words were pointless since the creature wouldn't understand his language, but maybe Dark Wing would get the point in his tone.

The skybax cocked his head to one side. Now that was better. Finally the boy was showing some satisfying aggression. He raised a wing and brought it down toward the boy.

Tristan crossed his arms over his face and brought them up to meet the creature's wing, thumping the wing hard enough to knock it away from him.

Pleased with the response, Dark Wing brought his other wing around, but the boy saw it coming and rolled out of the way, managing to deal a hearty kick to the wing as it swept by.

Dark Wing trilled the same way Twilight did when she was delighted with something. Tristan just looked up at the creature in confusion. The skybax was _glad_ he took a chance in striking back? He clambered to his feet again, at this point not knowing what to expect from the creature.

Dark Wing brought both wings down at the same time and Tristan ducked, lunging forward to avoid them while at the same time aiming his fists at the creature's open chest.

Dark Wing stopped him short by quickly lifting one leg and kicking up his foot, thumping the advancing boy right against his stomach.

Tristan gasped, the blow stopping him short. He heard another happy trill from the skybax. At that point Tristan realized what was going on. This creature was playing with him. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the skybax clocked him against his back, knocking him forward to his knees. In that instant, the memory of three words came to Tristan's mind, spoken in the smooth voice of Twig, the oviraptor healer assistant: "blunt, bold, and rebellious." In spite of the circumstances a smile twitched at the corner of Tristan's mouth. "Like myself." He thought. "We certainly _are_ a pair!" Raising his head, he grinned at the skybax. "We belong together."

Dark Wing folded his wings back to his side and snorted in satisfaction. There was an ancient way that skybaxes knew to communicate. If the boy had an open mind, he would be receptive to it. Dark Wing tested him. He pictured the staff and the sunstone that he remembered the boy carrying with him the other times he'd encountered him. Then he posed it as a question in his mind, willing it toward the boy.

Tristan suddenly remembered the sunstone and how the skybax had been drawn to it every time. He was probably wondering where it was now. He did not realize that the thought of the sunstone was coming from the skybax first.

Dark Wing could tell that the boy recognized the thought, but didn't fully understand it. That meant that he was open, but it would take time for him to learn what was really going on. The creature sighed. Patience was not one of his better traits.

Tristan couldn't figure out how to tell the creature that he'd left the sunstone back at the sleeping cabins, not thinking he would need it on such a bright night and in open space without canyon walls to block the moonlight. All he could think to do was to speak. "I don't have the sunstone with me tonight. I'm sorry. I know you like it. Look, I'll try to keep it with me from now on at night just in case, okay? I know it's fascinating, I—"

Dark Wing cut off the flow of useless words by placing a wingtip against the boy's mouth. He shook his head.

Tristan stopped talking, his eyes wide. He nodded back at the creature and Dark Wing moved his wingtip away from his mouth. The skybax tapped the boy's head, then tapped his own head.

Tristan wasn't sure what to think. Dark Wing was definitely communicating with him, but he wasn't sure what the skybax was trying to tell him. Then in his mind he saw the canyons and recognized the familiar cliff top known as Gideon's Watch. Tristan rubbed his forehead, wondering why that thought suddenly popped into his mind.

Dark Wing sighed again and looked to the sky. Tristan understood that signal for sure. The skybax was getting ready to leave again. But this time, the skybax reached out with both wings and enfolded them around the boy in a protective manner.

Tristan's first reaction this time was to hold his arms in front of him in a defense stance, but when he realized that this was a gentle gesture, he relaxed. Cautiously, he reached out, copying the creature's move, putting his arms around the skybax's neck. He'd learned some things with Twilight and that was to follow the skybax's lead to demonstrate trust and a readiness to keep moving forward in the bond.

It was the first time that he had touched the skybax gently. The heat from the creature's skin sent warmth into his cold finger tips. Once again, he was aware of the skybax's breathing. He closed his eyes. His fingers started to tingle slightly and he couldn't figure out if it was because they were warming up or if it had something to do with feeling the life and energy radiating from the creature.

Another thought came to his mind. He saw the moon, full and round, but it was not silver. It was red—a strange shadowed red. His eyes flew open and he pulled his arms away, tilting his head back to look up at the moon, but it was normal, large and silver, the greatest jewel of the night sky.

He looked back at skybax again. "You're name isn't Dark Wing. I realize that. It has something to do with the moon." Tristan stepped back, frustrated that he didn't have a clear understanding of the creature's name like he'd had with Twilight. "But I guess I'll still call you Dark Wing for now, if you're ok with that. And I'm sorry for staying away for so long. I will try to meet up with you more often."

After the boy let go, Dark Wing tested the boy's willingness to follow. He stepped back, and the boy did the same. He opened his wings wide, and the boy lifted his arms out to the side, copying the skybax. Tristan flinched at the soreness in his right shoulder as he did this, but he wasn't going to let this stop him from communicating with the skybax.

Dark Wing folded his wings in close to his side again and Tristan imitated the movement by dropping his arms to his sides again. Dark Wing opened his wings again and Tristan lifted his arms again. Dark Wing stepped to the side and began trotting across the ground. Arms still held out wide, Tristan followed by the creature's side, though allowing enough space between them to keep his hand and the creature's wing tip from colliding.

Together they picked up speed, running across the knoll of the hill beneath the light of the moon until finally Dark Wing took flight. Tristan's feet slowed down and he gazed up at the creature circling the full moon in his path of flight.

Tristan waved, understanding that the creature was going to leave again. He didn't want to see the skybax go, but he knew he'd see him again. From now on when the moon proved to be bright enough, he would try harder to seek out Dark Wing, maybe even in the late evenings or early mornings if he found an opportunity.

Then it suddenly occurred to him that Dark Wing really was keeping tabs on him. Somehow he knew to find Tristan at Skybax Camp. It also occurred to him that he still hadn't revealed to Dark Wing about his friendship with the other skybax, Twilight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Tristan returned to the training fields, the other cadets were gone, having picked up all the wrecked glider gear and returned to the camp. All of them, that is, except for Taddeo and Elora. They stood when they saw Tristan approaching and hurried out to meet him.

"It's about time you returned. We were about to go after you." Taddeo said crossing his arms in an irritated manner, but he couldn't hide the sound of relief in his voice.

"You both waited on me?" Tristan asked, looking back and forth between the two, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Elora said. "There's no telling what could've happened to you going after that skybax like that. I mean, what if you got killed?"

"So how long were you two going to wait before seeing if that came true?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know." Taddeo replied grumpily. "But now you're here and apparently still in one piece, so we can get angry now."

Tristan sighed. "I had to go. I knew that skybax and he was clearly getting my attention so I had to go see him."

"Getting your attention? Like that?" Elora shook her head. "He put both you and Mathias in danger."

"We were in danger already, considering what we were up to." Tristan pointed out.

"Oh, come on. You'll do anything to side with a rogue skybax, won't you?" Taddeo growled.

Tristan frowned. "He may be rough, but he's got a good heart. If he wanted to hurt me he would've done it by now."

Taddeo rapped his knuckles against Tristan's bandaged shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tristan said, backing away, placing a protective hand over his shoulder.

"Just proving my point. That only hurts because the skybax _did_ do that to you. He made you and Mathias crash. We all saw it. He did it blatantly. Face it Tristan, this skybax is no secret anymore. And it's hard to understand why you still want to associate with him because this isn't the first time you were hurt on his behalf."

Elora watched the two young men, her brow furrowed in concern. "You mean to say that you've been around this skybax before?" She said. "And he _hurt_ you?"

Tristan felt his temper rising. "You need to get your story straight, Tadd." He turned to Elora. "Yes, I was around this skybax before, but it wasn't him who hurt me. I was out one night looking for him and out of my own carelessness I slipped and fell, hurting _myself._ The skybax didn't do it. I fell into a pit and hit my head. When I woke up the skybax was there and he helped me get out of the pit. Did you catch that? He _helped_ me, not harmed me."

Elora just stood there staring back at him with skepticism glinting in her eyes.

Tristan pulled the bandana off his head. "Look, if you don't believe my story, I've still got the scar to prove it." He reached out, grasping the girl's hand, guiding her fingers to the scar on the side of his forehead. It was barely visible now, but the slight upraised scar could still be felt.

Elora's eyes widened as her fingers brushed against the scar. "Tristan, how did you manage to hide this when it happened? I was sorting the infirmary patient files just recently before this trip and your name was not among them. That means you didn't come see us for assistance. If you hit your head hard enough to knock you out, you probably had a concussion, which is dangerous if it's not looked after properly."

"Well I'm still alive now." Tristan said as he let go of the girl's hand and tied the bandana back around his head.

"I think he messed up his brain that time though." Taddeo said sarcastically. "The part that listens to sensible reasoning."

Tristan decided to ignore his friend's comment this time. Instead, he looked around. "So where are the others?"

"They went back to the camp." Taddeo explained. "I volunteered to stay behind and make sure you returned safely and Elora insisted on staying too—you know—in case you got hurt or something."

Tristan's gaze darted back to the girl. "And Jamin…uh…and the rest didn't want to wait with you?"

The girl seemed to know exactly what was running through his mind. "Jamin helped Mathias and Fira put away the equipment." She explained, unable to hide a small giggle that bubbled out. She threw her arms around Tristan and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay after all that."

Tristan just stood there stiffly with a look of surprise on his face.

Taddeo's irritated demeanor suddenly vanished as he cracked a grin and motioned for Tristan to hug the girl back. Tristan awkwardly obeyed, gingerly putting his arms around the girl.

Elora quickly pulled away then, seeming embarrassed by her sudden show of emotion. "Oh, right. What was I thinking? You're probably as sore as can be. Sorry about that."

Tristan just stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out how to act like it hadn't affected him in any way.

As they walked back to the camp, Taddeo poked him in the ribs. "Now, _who_ was it who said he had no time for girls?" He whispered in a joking manner.

"Oh, shut up."

"If Jamin find's out, he'll throw a fit."

"Jamin doesn't throw fits."

"Well he won't be happy, that's for sure."

"Guys, are you coming or not?" Elora called softly over her shoulder.

Tristan gave Taddeo a friendly shove away from him. "I've got more important things to worry about right now." He grumbled.

But later, as he lay down on his bunk, sore and exhausted from the events of the night, he couldn't fall asleep at first. Memories of the hang glider race, crashing, and being united with Dark Wing kept replaying through his mind. And for some reason, the image of a certain dark haired girl with brown skin, and a bright smile kept drifting into the tangled mess of thoughts and memories.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tristan was in the middle of a dream, fighting wind turbulence that was bumping him up and down, dragging both him and glider across the sandy ground, when a voice filtered through the dream.

"Wake up…hey…wake up."

Tristan felt someone shaking him, causing his shoulder to start aching. This brought him fully awake. "Hey—ouch—stop it." He mumbled. "I'm awake, ok?"

"Hey, man. Now that I can see you in the daylight, you look really awful." Taddeo was saying. You'd better hurry and get cleaned up before our instructors see you."

Tristan sat up, forgetting he was on the top bunk and that the ceiling of the small cabin was low with a rough sawed rafter running only two feet above his head. He knocked his head against it and fell right back against the pillow, groaning.

"Ooh, that didn't sound good." Jamin commented from the bunk below.

Taddeo smothered his laughter behind one of his hands. "Well at least no one else will know that mark didn't come from the crash." He was already up and fully dressed.

Tristan rolled over onto his left side. "Oh, if I could just sleep for one more hour."

Jamin was already dressed and ready for the day, just finishing making up his bed. He punched his fist a few times on the bottom of the upper bunk. "Get a move on, lazy bones. We can't have you showing up late and giving away our secret about last night."

Tristan obeyed this time and very stiffly climbed down from the bunk.

Taddeo shook his head. "I hope you have an extra set of clean clothes because those aren't going to pass at all."

"Um…I hope I do."

Mathias didn't seem to be having any better luck on motivation. He sat on the other lower bunk, rubbing his eyes and mumbling. Finally he got up and limped over to the wash basin and splashed cold water on his face. "Aww, man." He grumbled as he patted his face dry. I can't hide this mark."

Tristan glanced in his direction and saw that the boy had a fresh, raw looking abrasion that traveled from his right ear down one side of his neck.

"Rope burn." Mathias explained. "From the crash. It _would_ be the one place the helmet and suit didn't cover."

"We're in for it." Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Maybe not." Mathias argued. "Just act normal."

Jamin looked over at the other boys. "But what about the hang glider gear?" He said, sounding nervous. "I don't think anything broke, but they definitely looked a little more battered than before."

Mathias shrugged. "Like I just said, we simply act normal."

"Just put a bandanna around your neck and you can hide most of that mark." Taddeo suggested.

Mathias snorted. "And match Tristan's ruffian look? I don't think so."

"It'll be on your neck, not your head, man." Taddeo said.

"That's ok. I'll pass." Mathias grumbled.

"Good choice." Tristan said in an arrogant tone. "I wouldn't want anyone thinking we were brothers."

The boys cleaned up as best as they could and changed into fresh clothes, but Mathias couldn't fully hide the new mark on his neck and he was limping heavily on his bad ankle again. As for Tristan, the muscles in his shoulder were so stiff and sore that he couldn't move his arm full range.

All the meals at skybax camp were served outside by the camp fires and as everyone gathered there for a simple breakfast of hot quinoa, and fresh fruit, Bix was the first to notice something amiss. "Looks like you two found that razor reef." She commented as the boys passed by.

Tristan refused to look the dinosaur in the eye. "Good morning to you too, Bix." He said.

Mathias glanced at Tristan. "The razor reef?" He muttered under his breath.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "She likes to talk in riddles."

It was only a matter of minutes before Will took note of the angry red looking abrasion on Mathias's neck and the heavy limp on the ankle that should've been about healed by now. A moment later one of the gallimimuses accidently bumped into Tristan, and the boy yelped, momentarily tucking his right arm protectively to his chest. Then, just as soon as the camp cook handed Tristan a plate of food, Tristan fumbled with it and ended up accidently dropping it upside down onto the ground, his quinoa and fruit now covered in dirt. Elora stooped down and helped him salvage the fruit, but the quinoa was ruined. The cook grumbled and handed him a fresh plate of food and Tristan used both hands this time to hold it.

Just as soon as the boys had eaten, Will pulled them both off to the side away from the main hubbub of breakfast time in order to have a chat with them.

"Alright, you two. What's up?" The man said sternly. He gave Tristan a pointed look. "There wasn't another fight, I hope."

Tristan swallowed hard, wishing he could say that was all it _had_ been. "No, sir."

"What's going on then?" The man tapped his neck in reference to Mathias's. That wasn't there yesterday." Then he gave Tristan a good thump against the shoulder that he suspected was sore.

Tristan winced and stepped back. "It wasn't a fight, I promise…just…a race."

"A race?"

The man's gaze switched to Mathias and the boy nodded in confirmation. "Just a simple race—not a big deal at all." He said, careful not to indicate what kind of race. But Will, recalling some of the stunts he'd pulled off in his own younger days, knew better than to just leave it at that. He pressed for more information.

"Must've been a rough race…and after curfew hours."

Neither of the boys said anything in return.

"You guys are not getting out of a decent explanation. I want you both to start talking now." Will's tone was severe.

"Hang gliders." Mathias said.

"In the moonlight." Tristan added quickly.

"It was just an honest bit of fun." Mathias said.

"Really, it was." Tristan said. Both the boys made sure to keep quiet about the fact that the rest of the cadets came along as well as Elora and Twig.

"But I won." Mathias said, mustering a kernel of pride beneath the master pilot's glare.

"Yeah, but there was an interference." Tristan argued. "Things might've gone entirely different if that hadn't happened."

"What interference?" Will said, interrupting the boys' nervous chatter.

Mathias glanced in Tristan's direction. "Apparently a friend of his." He said, jabbing a thumb toward the other boy. "Dangerous for a friend, though."

Tristan really didn't want to explain this one, but Mathias jabbed his sore shoulder. Tristan rubbed his shoulder and glared at the other boy, wishing that everyone would stop doing that to him. "It was Dark Wing." He confessed, grudgingly.

Will passed a hand over his eyes. "Tristan…I warned you about that skybax."

"I know, but he found me this time. I didn't just go out looking for him."

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you did _after_ the race. _After_ he made us both crash. I can't imagine why you're so interested in such a dangerous skybax anyway. He's crazy! Flying at night!"

"Hey now." Tristan said, ready to defend the skybax. "How is his rough play any different than ours?"

"I'll tell you how." Mathias said, raising his voice in frustration. "He's like five times bigger than us! Not to mention having claws, a killer beak, and wings that could knock the life out of you. And he doesn't seem to be afraid of demonstrating that either, considering the fact that he obviously tried to make us crash."

"Oh, and you think you're better than that? Daring to actually _fly_ with your skybax partner _before_ we've reached that point in our training?"

In the heat of the argument, both the boys seemed to have momentarily forgotten about their instructor who was staying quiet for the moment, gathering information without having to pry for it for once.

"You leave Wind Song out of this!" Mathias said, stepping closer to the other boy. "And whether you think so or not, we were ready for flight anyway, as much as you hate to see that."

Tristan was irritated to begin with, but now real anger surged through him at hearing the other boy's last comment. "Ready?" He shot back. "You call that ready? I _saw_ what you looked like that day at the infirmary. It looked like Wind Song just dumped you off her back, probably _glad_ to be rid of you."

Mathias narrowed his eyes in frustration. "You have no idea." He spat. "Of course, how could you? At the rate you're going, you'll probably never make it into a skybax saddle."

Tristan clenched his hands into fists and involuntarily stepped forward.

"Boys." Will said, quickly intervening as he realized that the argument had just escalated to a dangerous level. "That's enough." He put his hands out, pushing both of the boys back from each other. He had all the information he needed now anyway.

The man remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He remembered the days when he was around the boys' age and all the daring things he did. He understood their willingness to take risks and that this played a vital role in becoming a skybax rider. He just needed to figure out a way to get these boys to channel their love for adventure and competition to good use. He glanced around, looking for Bix, but didn't see the dinosaur anywhere at the moment. He really could use her insight on how to handle this right now. Finally, Will threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I told you both that racing the gliders was not wise to do right now and you deliberately disregarded this admonition. Not only that, you decided to sneak out and do it at night, a very dangerous time to take gliders out. I know that the moon was bright, but even so, dim lighting like that messes with depth perception and by the sound of how it went, I think you both figured that out through the experience. You have to understand that any time we instructors give you advice, it's not just because we're trying to be bossy or arrogant. It's for your safety and protection. Going against this puts you in danger. The sixth code is highly important to remember right now: 'Observe, Listen, and Learn.' If either one of you want to become a skybax rider, you need to remember this. Write it down and hang it around your neck if you have to. I'm serous. Also, becoming a skybax rider is not just about you. More so, it's about others. Consider the fifth code of Dinotopia, 'Others first, Self Last.' You and your skybax partner are learning to work together in order to carry out important missions for the good of all of Dinotopia. Remember that. This is _not_ a competition."

Will sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration and went on. "Neither one of you are going to participate in hang glider training today. You both seem banged up enough that I don't think it would be safe to continue until you've had some rest and some time to think. Also, I want you to go over the codes again—both the Dinotopian and the Rider's codes. Think on them, reflect on them, _be_ them."

The man paused, looking long and hard at Tristan until the boy lowered his eyes in discomfort. "You've got to stop going out at night to look for this skybax. You were warned before and I'm warning you again. If you keep doing this I'll have to consider expelling you from training. It's for your safety."

Tristan's eyes widened, but he said nothing, knowing better than to try and argue back to his instructor.

Will turned to Mathias next. "The same goes to you. Maybe this is the first time you've engaged in a dangerous activity beneath the moonlight, but you've been involved in others. Exercise patience and wait until I recommend attempting flight with your skybax partner. We talked about that before, remember? "

"Yes, sir." Mathias muttered.

Tristan glanced at the other boy. So he too had his share of disciplinary talks from their instructor. Before he could send a satisfying smirk toward the other boy, Will dismissed them, ordering them both to check in at the infirmary first and then to spend the rest of the day studying the codes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After the visit to the infirmary, Tristan and Mathias learned that they weren't allowed to go back to hang glider training unless Elora and Twig said that they were safely and physically capable again. She told Mathias that she expected that after a day off today and a good night's rest, he could return to his training as long as he kept his ankle securely braced and made sure to remain careful to not overdo it. She and Twig showed Tristan some simple stretches and exercises he could do to work the soreness out of his shoulder and told him that once he could manage at least five push ups, she would let him return to training as well.

Later that day Tristan sat alone on a grassy knoll watching from a distance as the other three cadets trained with the hang gliders that day. Will stayed true to his word and did not allow Mathias or Tristan to train. Tristan was trying to study the codes as he'd been told to, but it was hard to focus. He knew them all by heart anyway and just sitting there thinking through each one seemed like a waste of time. He soon decided to practice the ninth code and 'exercise imagination,' letting his mind wander to the ever growing dilemma of the two skybaxes he was learning to bond with. He really needed to break the news to them both. Dark Wing needed to know that he was building a bond with a different skybax during the day, and Twilight needed to know about the nocturnal skybax. He'd tried to communicate to her about Dark Wing before, but she hadn't seemed to understand. As more time passed, Tristan was growing worried that they would both feel betrayed once they found out. What if neither one of them understood and they both abandoned him? He would fail Beginner Rider training. The idea of returning home after all this time and work, only to let his family know that he'd failed was a thought he didn't like to dwell on.

Then there was the fact that Will had threatened to expel Tristan from training if he didn't straighten up and pay attention to rules better, and steer clear of the troublesome nocturnal skybax. Tristan wanted to be a good cadet, but last night he'd made a fresh resolve to keep up with Dark Wing better since the skybax had gone to the effort of tracking him all this way. There was no way he was going to go that long without visiting the skybax again. He would have to keep sneaking in time with the nocturnal skybax and hope that all would go well.

The familiar sound of a skybax scream cut through the air and Tristan looked up to see a skybax and rider approaching rapidly. Tristan stood and watched as the skybax landed a safe distance away and the rider dismounted. Tristan eyed the fine red and gold uniform marking an Apprentice Rider and longed for the day he would achieve that level. The rider reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a thin parcel. He patted the skybax's neck before approaching Tristan.

As the rider drew closer, Tristan realized it was Uncle Drake even though the man hadn't removed his helmet yet. They guy had a distinctive walk, a swagger which conveyed to the world that he was a confident man and happy with his life.

Tristan crossed his arms. "What are you doing back here again?" He said. "Since I haven't seen you since that first day I arrived here, I assumed you'd left Skybax Camp shortly after the air jousting tournament."

Drake pulled off his helmet, tucking it under one arm. His tawny hair stuck out every which way. "I did leave just after the tournament."

"Without letting me know or saying goodbye." Tristan grumbled.

"Have I _ever_ tied myself down to traditional goodbyes?" Drake replied.

"No." Tristan said. "No, you haven't."

Drake slapped the parcel against Tristan's crossed arms. "This is for you." He said cheerfully. "As Sunfire and I were flying over to the camp we spotted you sitting out here near the hang glider training grounds, so I decided we'd just deliver it personally instead of leaving it at the camp post office. I recognized that black head of yours even from way up in the air. That and the new trademark blue bandanna tied around it now." The man grinned. "I'll bet your mother doesn't know about your new 'rogue' look."

Tristan uncrossed his arms and took the parcel, curious about it. "No, she doesn't know, but you know that if it was up to her, she'd have me dressed in the distinguished robes of an orator and making speeches at every social event." Tristan clutched the parcel. "So this is from home?"

"Of course." Drake said. "So is that why you came all the way over here for Rider training?" He said with a wink. "To get away from speeches?"

Tristan groaned. "Mother knows I'm terrible at speaking publicly. I don't think she gave up on me completely though. She signed me up for extra speech lessons which I skipped right away and got in trouble for it. Before speech class it was dance, chef training, teacher orientation, music lessons. She tried everything to make me a refined gentleman. I know she was trying to keep me busy with anything but the rough sports I enjoyed and the last thing she wanted me to do was to come to Canyon City for skybax Rider training." Tristan tore his gaze from the parcel and shot a jealous look at his uncle. "This means you visited my family."

Drake nodded. "Yup. I had some business to take care of near Sauropolis so I decided to drop in and see them. And get this, they asked about you more than they did me!" He huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

Tristan laughed. "Well why would they ask about you? You're just my dad's wayward brother!"

"Hey now." Drake said, lightly punching Tristan's shoulder. "Watch it that you don't become a hypocrite." He said merrily. "Something tells me you're on your way to being just as crooked as I am."

Tristan winced and the parcel slipped out of his grip as his uncle's fist rammed into his sore shoulder.

Drake's blue eyes widened in surprise at seeing his nephew's discomfort. He stooped down and retrieved the parcel, dusting it off and handing it back to Tristan. "You know I was only joking about being wayward." He said. "You seem a bit sore. Training getting the best of you?"

Tristan shook his head. "Naw."

"I thought the soft city boy would be long gone by now."

Tristan glared at his uncle. "I wasn't soft to begin with." He huffed. "And if you _have_ to know, I was a bad boy, challenging one of the other cadets to a hang glider race last night. After dark. After curfew. We kind of had a rough time and sort of…crashed." He decided not to trust the information to his uncle about his dealings with a nocturnal skybax just yet. Rumors might reach him sooner or later, but for now Tristan remained cautious.

Drake threw his head back and heehawed his delight. "Kid, you've got the makings of a great skybax rider."

Tristan looked at his uncle in confusion. "How does that make me a good rider? I got in trouble with my instructor."

"A good rider needs to be willing to take risks." Drake said with a wink. "Now are you going to open that or stand there and look at it all day?" He pointed to the parcel.

Tristan untied the string and opened it to find more letters from his family along with a simple necklace handcrafted by his youngest sister, Celesta.

Drake eyed the necklace. "Cool beans. She did a good job. That's a fine carnivore tooth. You think it's a t-rex one?"

Tristan held up the necklace, admiring his sister's handiwork. The tooth was about two inches long, curving just slightly and was the crowning center of the necklace with a few wooden beads decorating either side of it. The woven cords of cotton were painted black, contrasting with the semi white tooth and the brown beads. It looked totally masculine, a rough and tough piece of jewelry.

"It could be." He told Drake. "If so, it's a smaller t-rex tooth. When father used to work as a convoy guard, he sometimes brought these home. One was a whopping four inches long! I wonder if father allowed Celesta to use one out of his carnivore tooth collection."

"Well it's a nice accessory anyhow. Might come in handy if you ever needed something nice for trading material."

Tristan promptly put the necklace on. The carnivore tooth felt smooth and cool resting just below his throat. "It's mine and not available for bartering." He said. "However, when I write back to my family, I'll let Celesta know that you want one of these too. If you're lucky, she'll make one for you someday."

Sunfire made an impatient squawking sound, getting Drake's attention. "Be there in a sec." He said lightly, sending a quick hand signal toward the creature before turning back to Tristan. "We've got more deliveries to make and I've lingered here too long already. Time to take flight again." He flicked the carnivore tooth adorning Tristan's throat. "You look like a mean dude now." He said with a grin.

"Thanks." Tristan replied, grinning back.

Drake glanced toward the field where the hang glider training was taking place. "How come you're not out there with them?"

Tristan's grin wilted. "After last night's escapade, I've been ordered to stay off the field and study the codes for a day instead."

"Ah." Drake's eyes twinkled merrily. "I like you, kid. You just hang in there. I know you're going to make it through training just fine. The main thing is you've just got to be you and stay true to yourself. And the best thing about that is that you'll be able to know that your skybax partner knows you for just you and not some set of rules or uniform." With that, Drake turned and trotted back over to Sunfire.

As they launched into the sky, Tristan waved and Drake waved back. Tristan realized then that was the first time Drake had ever given him some decent advice on rider training. It was a bit puzzling though. It almost sounded as if his Uncle was bucking up a bit to the whole cadet training system. Tristan hoped his uncle would find more reasons to drop by and see him during the rest of his training time. Maybe then he could ask him some more daring questions. Ones that involved nocturnal skybaxes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dear Tristan,

I'm so glad that Uncle Drake finally came for a visit! Once again, he's an Air Jousting champion, but best of all, he said he got to see you! During his short visit here, I think we all ragged him with questions about you, but he didn't have a whole lot to say other than that you looked good and canyon hardened, whatever that's supposed to mean. I'm guessing it's some kind of skybax rider phrase. I'm so glad you took the time to write back to us. It was wonderful hearing from you. I've been enjoying frequent trips down to the beach. If Sekani isn't busy doing game competitions with Tiana, he comes with me on the trips. It's quiet on the beach, free from all the busy sounds of Sauropolis. I find plenty of interesting sea shells for my jewelry making business. Sometimes I find shark teeth, and once I even found a big tooth of some other big carnivore, probably a sea faring one. I kept it for awhile, but finally decided to make it into a necklace and send it to you. I hope you like it. When I go down to the beach, I like to sing. No one is around to hear me and I like it that way. When I walk close to the breakers, the sound of the waves muffles my voice and I feel free to explore what I can do with it. I'm careful to keep mother from knowing about my singing. If she found out she would push me into performance. I'm only telling you because I know that you would understand me and not try and make me perform. You always could understand me better than anyone else. I hope training is going well for you. I noticed in your last letter that you didn't mention anything about bonding with a skybax yet. I'm sure by now you're making good progress with one though. It will be wonderful to meet your skybax partner one day. I know you jokingly suggested that I try becoming a Rider one day, but I'm not sure that's quite my thing. For now I'm satisfied with making jewelry, exploring the beach, and singing. You and Tiana were always the ones who liked the daring side of life. I'll let you two enjoy the action while I remain the quiet observer.

Dear Tristan,

I am so glad you finally wrote back to us! And thanks for sharing that neat story your friend told you. I copied it down and added it to my writing collection. Any time you want to share more, I'm waiting eagerly for them. I'll bet by now you have plenty of awesome stories of your own. Is training tough? Exciting? Fun? One day I mentioned becoming a skybax rider too, and Mother just glared at me, but Father laughed. In the meantime, Sekani and I are still keeping up with game competitions. I still work in the restaurant too, and I get to know so many people and saurians that way. There's a group of healer students from the Sauropolis Infirmary who like to come and hang out at the restaurant while they study. Some of them are younger, closer to my age so I like to chat with them sometimes. They are polite, but usually they remain very focused on their studies. They always have old books and scrolls spread out on their table along with bundles of herbs, magnifying glasses, ink, and quills. Usually they leave bits of herbs in exchange for their meals and Mother is always pleased when I bring the herbs back to the kitchen to be used for cooking. I asked one of the girls if they ever like to get out and do anything fun besides studying and she just looked at me and said that studying _was_ fun. I didn't say it out loud, but I was thinking that her life sounded pretty boring if she thought that studying was fun! I invited them all to attend a game that Sekani and I were going to compete in and they said they'd attend if they found the time. I don't suppose any of them found the time because I never saw any of them at the competition. At least my other friends were there. There's been some trouble again with Dolphin Bay Drifters. Someone had some valuable items disappear right out of their shop, but the Sauropolis street guards never could catch him at it. I heard about some fights somewhere else in the city and one guy got caught and was sent to Waterfall City to be watched closer. I also heard about another person who carried a weapon and threatened to use it against someone else in order to take the cart he wanted. All of these are rumors I hear among the guests at the restaurant. As usual, there is always someone bucking up to the peaceful way of life here and getting in trouble for it one way or another. I also heard that one guy got sent away to somewhere far away in the Forbidden Mountains. Supposedly the isolation was to give him a reason to be grateful for the societies we do have and the fairly lenient peace code that Dinotopia has established. I would like to travel to Canyon City to see you, but it's such a long way. I asked Mother and Father if we could all travel there to see you graduate from Beginner to Apprentice Rider, but Father said that Flight graduation times vary and it would be too difficult to time it right to be there. Also, we're kind of tied down to running the restaurant. I looked into bartering prices to travel and it's more than I can come up with or manage to negotiate right now. It looks like you'll just have to graduate and come home, surprising us one day with your skybax partner.

Tristan carefully folded the papers and tucked them back into the parcel, making a resolve to try and write back to his family soon. Reading letters from his sisters made him miss home terribly, but it was a joy at the same time.

That night Tristan lay awake debating on whether he should go out and meet Dark Wing or not. His instructor's words kept coming to mind though. _"You've got to stop going out at night to look for this skybax. You were warned before and I'm warning you again. If you keep doing this I'll have to consider expelling you from training. It's for your safety."_ But Tristan also couldn't push aside the memory of the bonding time he'd spent with Dark Wing that night. Some of it had been rough, but fun at the same time. And then the silent promise to Dark Wing to keep in better touch with him. How was he supposed to keep doing this? But a sudden picture of Dark Wing waiting for him outside in the open fields flashed through Tristan's mind. It was so vivid that he couldn't push it aside easily. He sighed and rolled over, but the urge to go out and meet the skybax was too strong. Finally, he gave in and quietly slipped outside, tiredly making his way outside of the slumbering camp. He didn't think much about where he was headed. He just let his feet carry him along. The moonlight was still bright, though intermittent due to the wisps of clouds moving along with the gentle breeze.

Tristan shivered, realizing only too late that he'd forgotten his jacket. Here at Skybax Camp the night air was even cooler than over in the canyon regions. This was because of the cold Forbidden Mountains towering close by.

He buried his hands into his pockets and retrieved the sunstone that he'd managed to remember to bring with him this time. Glancing behind him at the sleeping camp a short distance away, he cautiously held it up, allowing it to shine like a small beacon.

Moments later, Dark Wing approached. He'd been waiting for the boy.

Tristan greeted him with the bow of respect that had by now grown to be their customary greeting. Dark Wing arched his neck proudly. A moment later, he swatted at Tristan with one of his wings. Tristan, still a bit sleepy, responded sluggishly and ducked a moment too late. The wing pushed him down to the ground.

Tristan was fully awake now. So it had begun again. Dark Wing wanted more rough play. Tristan got up and fought back. He learned quickly that the creature wasn't trying to seriously hurt him. Instead, Dark Wing seemed to be merely trying to teach him some valuable defense skills. He was learning how to move quickly, sharpen his senses, and how to maneuver through the darkness with more surety and quickness. This was a workout, and Tristan soon warmed up, no longer wishing for the jacket. The clouds covered the moon more frequently tonight, making it harder to see. Tristan had to learn to use senses other than eyesight to detect Dark Wing's quick movements. He found it difficult to keep up with the skybax's quick moves, his body sore from the crash the night before. Dark Wing sensed this and kept the session short. Then they simply sat together for a few minutes, Tristan leaning against the creature. He wondered why Dark Wing was persistent about the rough play. So far in his bonding time with Twilight, she hadn't displayed this rough side. It felt more like Dark Wing was trying to train _him_ instead of the other way around.

When Tristan returned to the cabin, he was so exhausted that he nearly forgot to put the sunstone away before climbing into bed for some desperately needed sleep.

The next morning, he remembered that he was supposed to check in at the camp infirmary to get Elora and Twig's approval before returning to hang glider training. He tested his shoulder and still couldn't manage the push ups, but he decided that he was going to tell them that he was ready to return to training anyway.

The camp infirmary was one of the few stationary buildings of the camp. As he approached the doorway of the infirmary, Mathias was just leaving. The other boy passed him, grinning. "Well it looks like I'm back in business." He said.

"And so am I." Tristan replied, suddenly straightening up and squaring his shoulders in the presence of his rival. "I'll be right behind you."

"As you will always be." Mathias said smugly.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way." Tristan quickly shot back.

"Of course." Mathias said, laughing as he walked away.

Tristan could only glare at the other boy's retreating back.

Elora heard their voices just outside so she came to the doorway. "Hello, Tristan." She said cheerfully.

Tristan turned just in time for the girl to catch a glimpse of his peeved expression.

Elora glanced at Mathias walking away. "You two are a mess, you know it?" She said.

"I guess." Tristan grumbled.

"Well, forget about your differences for now and put a smile back on that face." Elora said, ushering Tristan to come on in.

Twig came to the doorway then and stood by the girl.

Tristan pasted on a broad smile for both of them. "Actually, I was just going to let you know that I'm feeling great and good to go back to the training field again. See you at supper." He turned away from the entryway, but the girl quickly reached out and caught his sleeve. "Not so fast. I've figured out by now how you work. You're not going out to that field until I see you _do_ those push ups I mentioned the other day."

Tristan tried to look innocent. "What? You don't believe me? Come on."

Twig shook his head. "No. We do not believe you."

Elora put her hands on her hips. "Five, and then you can go."

A determined look crossed Tristan's face. He wanted nothing more than to be back out on that field training with the others, especially since he knew that Elora had given Mathias leave to go. He took a deep breath and dropped to the ground, but only managed three pushups before collapsing.

Twig helped him up, chucking lightly. "Not there yet, cadet."

"Three is plenty." Tristan said, still trying to convince them.

Elora hid a smile behind one hand. "If you keep complaining, I'll up it to seven."

Tristan frowned. "Seriously? I don't understand. You let Mathias go out there with a bad ankle. I can't see the difference."

Elora stepped close, shushing him by pressing a finger to his lips and shaking her head. "You ask too many questions."

Tristan swallowed nervously, thinking he maybe could tell the difference now.

The girl smiled. "There, that's better." She pressed a small bottle into his hand. "This is peppermint and lavender oil. Avoid the open scratches and simply rub it into the sore muscles. It'll do wonders for that shoulder."

Tristan tore his eyes away from the girl's and looked down at the small corked bottle. "You're giving me this only _now_?"

"There you go with the questions again." Elora sighed, unhappily. "I have good medical reasons."

Tristan's eyes narrowed. "Elora, I've worked with you enough now to know that you don't have a good medical reason." He dropped his tone in an effort to be gentle. "You're just trying to keep me here longer…uh…with you…aren't you?"

Elora looked down, rubbing the toe of her shoe in the dirt. "I'm just doing my job."

Tristan pocketed the bottle, then put both hands on her shoulders. "Elora, look at me. I have to tell you this." He said in a firm tone.

The girl obeyed, lifting her gaze up to Tristan's.

Tristan was ready to firmly tell her that he needed to stay focused on his rider career and that nothing and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. But it was a wrong move to look the girl in the eyes. They were dark and lovely, and when she blinked slowly with those long sweeping eyelashes, the words tangled in his mind and he somehow couldn't remember what he was going to say.

Twig stepped between them. "Maybe you will be ready to fly with gliders tomorrow."

Tristan stepped back, his mind clearing again. "No…no I'm ready _today_." He said sharply. Before he could get confused again, he turned away quickly, fairly running away from the building and out to the training field.

"But wait!" Elora called.

Tristan ignored her.

Twig put a clawed hand on the girl's arm. "Let him go."

Elora looked at the dinosaur, wondering if he was referring to more than just the moment. As the thought crossed her mind a look of sadness crept into her eyes.

"He is a cadet." Twig reminded the girl. "He will always be that way, seeking the sky and his winged friends."

"I don't know why I'm drawn to those cadet boys." Elora grumbled. "I patch them up, put them back together, do everything I can to heal them, and they always just get up and go back at it again and I become no more than a distant memory to them."

"But if you did not do the work you do, they would not have a chance to return to the sky again. There is a time and place for everyone and everything. Their job is important and so is yours, just in different ways. By your job of being a healer, you offer the gift of life. They do that too, but in their own way."

Elora sighed in disappointment and watched as Tristan disappeared into the distance.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The rest of training at skybax camp went well. Tristan focused hard on his training and carried out his duties faithfully. He did his best to ignore Mathias and the urge to compete with him, and he only snuck out a few more times at night to spend time with Dark Wing.

The nocturnal skybax continued the sparring and Tristan got quicker at dodging his moves. He learned to hear the creature's wings in the darkness, duck fast, roll, twist, and jump out of the way of the fast coming wings, beak, or feet of the skybax. He had no idea what Dark Wing was trying to train him for, but he went along with it anyway.

Then one morning, Will put a stop to Tristan's night excursions altogether. He pulled him aside after breakfast and demanded to know why Tristan had deliberately disobeyed about going out at night to meet up with the nocturnal skybax.

Tristan's eyes widened. "What makes you think I'm still doing that?"

Will frowned. "I couldn't sleep well one night and after going for a short walk, I saw a little light bobbing along one of the hilltops and realized that it was the glow of a sunstone and someone was carrying it along with them."

Tristan swallowed hard. He couldn't argue against that kind of evidence.

Will sighed. "No more, Tristan." He said, wearily. "It's going to interfere with your bond with Twilight. You don't want to risk what a good start you have with her."

Tristan couldn't argue with that.

Regardless of what his instructor said though, Tristan risked one more meeting with Dark Wing. He had no idea how to tell the skybax that he was going to have to put the meetings on hold for awhile. His best try was to spend extra time telling him goodbye. He hugged the creature's neck longer than usual and whistled the farewell notes that he'd learned from Twilight. Dark Wing seemed to understand, and as Tristan waved goodbye, the skybax waved a tip of one wing back at him. As Tristan walked back to the camp, a sudden image of the cliff top, Gideon's Watch, bathed beneath the moonlight, jumped into his mind. It was very sudden and clear and left him wondering why that image flashed through his memory so randomly. He could only hope that the skybax would understand that he couldn't keep sneaking out at night for right now, especially if they had hopes of being able to fly together in the future.

Training continued during the day. Tristan grew stronger, carrying the heavy glider on his shoulders with each take off and landing. He learned a lot about the wind during gliding, when it was his friend, and instances when it was not. He learned that one thing about the wind that _never_ changed was the fact that it would always _be_ changing.

His face became red and wind chapped and often in the evenings his eyes hurt from all the hours spent squinting in the sunlight. Elora taught him that coconut oil rubbed into his face and hands soothed his skin. She also showed him that washing his eyes out with a special mixture of herbs would repair any damage from the sun along with flushing out any unwanted dust and pollen particles carried in the air. The eye flush burned horribly at first because of the cayenne pepper ingredient, but once the burning stopped his eyes always felt so wonderful and clear that it was worth the initial first pain. Once he learned about it, he told the other cadets and it became a popular dare among the young folks at Skybax Camp to see who was tough enough to handle the peppery eyewash. It wasn't long though that the healers at Skybax Camp caught on to the new fad and soon bumped up their bartering price on the mixture which caused the popular dare to gradually fade out again.

The subtle ache Tristan felt when thinking about Dark Wing and the restrictions put on their relationship felt strongest at night, right before going to sleep. When the sky was not cloudy, moonlight spilled in through the windows of the cabin. He imagined that the silver tendrils of light looked like wispy hands, beckoning to him. He pictured Dark Wing waiting at the top of the highest hill, the moon highlighting the silver edges of his wings. Somehow he knew the skybax was waiting for him to show up again beneath the light of the moon. But Tristan closed his eyes and turned toward the wall, wishing Elora had a bottle of something to soothe the growing ache inside his chest.

Then he remembered his sunstone, tucked in the little bag tied to his staff. It was leaned against the corner of the rough wooden wall across the room along with the rest of his belongings. He climbed down from the upper bunk bed, taking care not to disturb Jamin sleeping below, and tiptoed over to the staff. He removed the small pouch, loosened the drawstring, and dumped the stone out onto his palm. Quickly he closed his hand, concealing most of the light, but telltale streaks of bluish beams shone through the gaps between his fingers. Next he moved to his backpack and retrieved his sketchbook and the charcoal sticks that Taddeo had given him. By now the charcoal was worn down to short stubs. He pulled out the little box of wax crayons, but put them back on second thought. He could color the pictures later. For now, he needed to just get the pictures sketched as quickly as possible.

He moved over to the window, put his stuff down beneath it, and quietly carried one of the wicker chairs over by the window. Then he placed the sunstone on the seat of the chair. It shone brightly, casting a wide aura of silver blue light around it. Next Tristan settled down beneath the window, leaning his back against the wall, and propping the book in his lap. Then he picked up where he'd left off in the book. He drew a rough layout of skybax camp, doing his best to depict it from an aerial view, like he'd seen it from up in the air during glider training. The sketch was rough, but got the idea across. On the next page he drew Dark Wing standing on the top of an open hill with the full moon above him. His wings were spread wide. Then he drew himself beside the skybax, arms spread out too, imitating the skybax. The rest of the boys slept on, oblivious to Tristan's sunstone and the faint scraping sounds of charcoal against paper.

On some nights after training, Tristan fell asleep quickly and slept solidly through the whole night, but there were a few occasions when pictures of Dark Wing gliding through the night sky or waiting on a rocky knoll drifted into his mind before sleep came. These images were usually very clear and always seemed to interrupt his wandering thoughts very suddenly. When this happened he usually got up and drew them in his sketchbook. He was careful to make sure the curtains were drawn over the windows before pulling out the sunstone to give him light to draw. He was very careful when bringing out the light, watching the other boys for any signs of awakening, but they were always fast asleep, worn out from the full days of activities.

By the time glider training at skybax camp was over, Tristan felt both exhausted and bleary-eyed, but triumphant. Day after day spent gliding in the wind put a newfound hope pumping through his blood. Every moment spent in the air helped him understand what flight with a skybax would be like.

Even though Tristan lost some much needed sleep on the nights spent working on the pictures in the sketchbook, he was rewarded in the end with having a sketchbook filled with a story of pictures to show to Twilight once he returned to Canyon city. He could only hope that the skybax would understand that he wanted to be friends with both her and Dark Wing. Maybe she would see that if a human could trust both skybaxes from the opposing clans, it would plant a seed—a new seed of hope that one day in the future, the clans could bury their differences in the past. Maybe they could begin the journey of moving forward, mending broken trusts, healing old wounds. Maybe one day the opposing skybax clans would unite once again and openly share the same airspace of the canyons without showing hostility toward one another.

Tristan could only hope that Twilight would not abandon him and when he could find the chance to meet up with Dark Wing again and show him the same picture story, he could only hope that he too would not abandon him. It hurt to think of losing either one of them.

After finally accomplishing hang glider training, the cadets, Will, Bix, Elora, and Twig, and the gallimimus trail guides journeyed back to Canyon City. As they approached the familiar territory of the canyons, the first thing Tristan noticed was the wind. The roaring sound filled his ears. It was more than one voice, a mixture of low and high notes mixed with the distant call of the Quetzalcoatlus skybax who belonged to the strange world of air and stones and for the first time since coming to Canyon City, Tristan thought he understood at least one voice of this wind. It was sad and mournful and this underlying eerie tone that sent shivers down his spine.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Now that the cadets had returned from their glider training, their instructor said that they could now attempt flight as long as the cadet and skybax felt ready.

Tristan watched the sky early that morning, anxious to spot Twilight. His backpack was hooked over his shoulders, bearing the weight of the sketchbook inside and the training saddle he'd been given sat on the ground by his feet. The other cadets each waited with their saddles and flight gear ready. The wind up at Pteros seemed irritated, clawing at the sage brush, rattling the dry scrub bushes, whining over the rocks, and yanking at the clothes of the anxious cadets.

Did the wind really feel this way, or was it simply Tristan's nerves that made him interpret it this way? He closed his eyes and listened, trying to relax, taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, but the wind tossed dust into the air, making him cough. He glanced toward Bix who came to see the cadets take their first flight. He remembered her words about the castaway battling the choppy ocean waters and this was the first moment he truly felt a connection to the scenario. He knew how to swim, but would unexpected circumstances cause him to drown? In like manner, he knew how to fly, but would unexpected circumstances cause him to fall?

Bix saw the anxious cadet looking her way. She raised a foot toward him, sending him a silent wish of goodwill. Tristan managed to send a smile back to the dinosaur.

The cadets glanced at one another, wondering who would take the first flight and whose skybax friend would show up first. Dawn spread a red hue across the sky, tinged with darker shades of violet which later softened to lavender followed by a blush pink.

Then the first two skybaxes approached: Wind Song and Grey Mist. Mathias and Jamin both tensed, recognizing their skybax partners.

Tristan tried not to look disappointed. This meant that Mathias would be in the saddle before him once again.

After the two skybaxes landed, both the cadets approached their partners, greeting them fondly. All the cadets missed their skybax partners while they were gone to skybax camp for glider training.

Will advised them to go one at a time and gave them each last minute instructions. Surprisingly, Mathias held back and allowed Jamin to go first. Everyone watched in anticipation as he approached the flight platform and saddled the great pterosaur. Jamin put on his helmet over his black curls, pulled the goggles over his eyes, and climbed into the saddle on Grey Mist's back. Just before they took off, he turned and sent the master pilot a quick salute, a sign of respect and gratitude to his instructor.

Will returned the salute. "Fly High!" He called.

Then Grey Mist flapped her huge wings and pushed off of the flight platform. The rest of the cadets cheered as they watched their fellow cadet take his first flight.

Jamin did well. He kept the flight short, obeying Will's advice. Short flights were recommended at first, allowing both skybax and rider to adjust to this new stage. Grey Mist proved to be smooth at landing so Jamin was not jarred too much and slid out of the saddle, breathless, even though it was Grey Mist who had done the work of flying. After thanking the skybax, he removed the saddle and joined the other cadets where he was heartily congratulated by everyone. Tristan took note of how wobbly Jamin seemed even though he put on a tough front.

Mathias went next. He and Wind Song took off with a confidence that indicated that they'd had some experience in flight together already. Their confidence in each other displayed a strong bond and Tristan had to fight the negative feelings that rose in his chest. He felt excited and happy for the rest of the cadets, but somehow Mathias's success didn't give him the same warm feeling. Tristan mechanically took his obligated turn to congratulate Mathias upon his return. Neither of the boys had spoken on friendly terms since their last argument. They'd only spoken when absolutely necessary and kept conversation short and businesslike. Mathias couldn't resist sending a look of triumph specifically in Tristan's direction. Tristan swallowed hard to keep his emotions under control.

Aerial arrived next and Taddeo took his first flight, returning with a look of sheer joy and wonder on his face. Tristan could tell that his friend was holding back a flood of words to describe the experience, but it would have to wait until later, after the first flight ceremony.

Tristan nervously looked to the sky. Only he and Fira were left now. What if Twilight didn't show up for some reason? What if she somehow found out about Dark Wing before he had time to explain? What if their bond was not strong enough and the time spent apart during the hang glider training dulled her interest in the bond?

A bold screech filled the air. Tristan's neck was aching now from tilting it back for so long while looking up at the sky. Twilight was not a noisy skybax. She rarely screeched her announcement upon arrival and if she did, her call had a different tone.

Swift, Fira's skybax companion came into view. Tristan's heart dropped and he couldn't figure out if it was in relief, or simply a different level of anxiety. He was standing next to Fira and sensed the girl's rising excitement as they watched the skybax approach the flight platform.

"I guess this means you're last." Fira said to Tristan. "I kind of hoped I would get the grand finale honors." She added in a teasing tone.

Tristan managed a nervous smile. "Yeah, well, I'd switch with you if I could. This pressure of waiting is about to kill me. I guess Twilight is carrying out her name."

"The time of twilight comes last in the day." Fira said. "She lives up to her name in many wonderful ways. You must know her well. I think you'll do great, Tristan." Fira said, giving him a quick squeeze on the arm. "From the short time I've known you, you've proved to be anything but a quitter. I believe even raw fear won't stop you."

The girl stepped away before Tristan could respond. He felt surprised by her rare words of encouragement. He'd never glimpsed the soft side of this girl who usually put up a tough front. Maybe this uncertain moment just before flight had a way of opening the girl's dusty vault of compliments.

Mathias hugged her and she didn't push him away for once. Jamin smiled and nodded his head to her, and Taddeo actually seemed to struggle with his words for once. "B-b-be careful, Fira. Fly High and, and…come back." Though he did not hug her as Mathias did, he grasped her hand as she passed and his dark brown eyes were filled with emotion.

Fira paused, giving him a puzzled look. "I will." She said.

Will, the instructor, took an involuntary step toward the girl as she passed him. Tristan looked at the man's face and was surprised to see how unsettled the he seemed. Will's lips were pressed in a tight line and his brow was furrowed in a deep frown of worry. He clenched and unclenched his hands by his sides.

Fira shook her head slightly as she passed the instructor and raised a finger to her lips. Tristan made a mental note to ask the girl later what that was all about. When the girl and the skybax took off, Will paced the flight ledge with a manner of anxiety higher than when the other three cadets had flown.

When Swift and Fira returned, the cadets and the others gathered at the flight platform to watch, cheered, waving their hands in excitement and triumph for the girl and skybax.

Fira dismounted with a skill and air of confidence that either matched or pushed past Mathias's earlier performance. The cadets surrounded her and engulfed her in hugs and words of congratulations. Will looked relieved, wiping sweat from his brow even though the wind was cool that morning.

Finally, Twilight came. It was just as well that she'd waited until last. Then Tristan wouldn't feel as pressured about taking longer to show her the sketchbook and find out what her reaction would be. It would determine whether they would take flight together or not.

Tristan took a deep breath and stepped forward, carrying the sketchbook instead of the saddle.

The other cadets looked at each other, murmuring among themselves, not understanding Tristan's 'out of pattern' approach. Twilight crooned softly and stretched out her neck, wanting him to rub it. She seemed happy to see him. Tristan apprehensively reached out and ran his fingers along her neck. Twilight immediately took note of the boy's nervousness. She leaned forward and wrapped her wings around him and he hugged her neck, though stiffly. Then he lifted the book which he held in one hand and showed it to her. "I have to tell you about Dark Wing." He said softly, relieved at the distance between him and the other cadets. He didn't want them to hear anything that he might say to Twilight.

His fingers shook as he opened the book and showed the skybax the first page.

The skybax cocked her head to one side, looking at the page, and then at Tristan. She hummed softly, knowing it had a calming effect on the boy, but it didn't seem to affect him this time. He turned each page slowly, allowing the skybax time to look and contemplate each picture. He said nothing until he'd shown her every picture. When finished, he closed the book and made himself look into her large amber eyes. He stood so close that he could see his own reflection in her eyes. His reflection looked strangely thin and ghostlike and very small. What was the skybax thinking? She stood so still, looking at him intently.

Tristan hugged the book to his chest and sank to his knees, bowing low in a similar fashion as he had done to Dark Wing on that moonlit night at skybax camp _._ His heart pounded as he waited for her reaction.

Then he felt the weight of her beak upon his shoulder. Excitement surged through

him. She lifted her beak then and he looked up, hope shining in his eyes. Twilight cooed again signifying that she was not upset. Tristan just stared back at her in shock. But why? Why was she not concerned? Did she not understand the pictures? But no, he knew she understood the pictures. He'd depicted the meaning of them clearly. And yet, here she was seemingly not upset at all and urging him to rise. Tristan rose to his feet shakily and returned the book to his backpack. All the other cadets sent him puzzled looks, but Will motioned for them to hold their questions.

Tristan picked up the saddle and approached Twilight. She readied herself by the platform and he put the saddle on, moving in a daze. Then, for the first time in his life, he climbed into the saddle, lowered his goggles, and tapped Twilight's neck to let her know that he was ready.

Twilight lifted off the platform and dove down into the canyon. Tristan gasped, almost choking on the sudden rush of air that blasted against his face and it felt as if his stomach jumped into his throat. The downward motion at which Twilight flew was faster than any of the hang glider experiences. Instinct told him that going down that fast only meant a crash waited at the end.

"Easy! Not so fast!" In his excitement he shouted, forgetting that the skybax could hear him very well considering how close they were.

Twilight cringed at the noise and fought irritation toward the boy. She screamed back in response and even though his helmet flaps came down over his ears, Tristan's hands automatically flew up to his ears in an effort to muffle the shrill sound. Then he realized that he wasn't hanging on anymore with his hands. This alarmed him and he brought his hands down again, grasping the front of the saddle. Once the ringing in his ears finally dulled, he braved a motion of reaching out, further up the skybax's neck and rubbed it gently, apologizing for his noisy shouting. They were still plunging downward at a rapid pace. Tristan reached one arm out to the side where the skybax could see in her side vision, and showed her a thumbs up sign, signaling that he wanted to go back up.

Twilight understood. She spread her wings out fully and banked to the right, slowing the downward plunge. Then she flapped her giant wings vigorously, gaining altitude once again.

Tristan simply concentrated on hanging on, unable to relax and enjoy the scenery which blurred past him. Twilight could feel his tension, but she was excited to have a rider and eager to show him what she could do. After rising back up out of the canyon, she climbed even higher, toward one of the upper stone pillars, aiming for the wisps of clouds lingering just above the stone.

Somehow, Tristan thought the clouds would suffocate him and he took a deep breath and held it, but when they passed through the filmy shrouds, he felt nothing but cool moisture against his face and his goggles fogged over. With one hand he let go of the front of the saddle and pushed the goggles up, realizing that he didn't need them anyway.

Then he remembered Will's instructions to keep the first flight short. He tapped Twilight's neck again, signaling that he was ready to return. The skybax responded by finishing her climb with a cork screw motion, making Tristan feel dizzy.

They plunged back down again and Tristan urged her to take it easy for his sake. During their time of getting to know each other prior to flight, Twilight had always displayed a sweet and easygoing temperament, ready and willing to please. But now that they were in flight together she made it clear that she was the one in charge.

As they neared the flight platform, Tristan braced himself for landing, hanging on tightly. But Twilight proved to be very smooth at landing, gracefully holding her wings out for balance. Tristan had no trouble climbing out of the saddle other than the fact that his legs felt shaky. He thanked Twilight and bowed in respect before the rest of the cadets engulfed him in a shower of congratulations. Even Mathias shook his hand dutifully.

Tristan glanced back at Twilight again, still confused as to why she hadn't seemed concerned about him communicating his meetings with the nocturnal skybax and still allowed him to fly with her for the first time. Twilight merely cooed gently in farewell before taking flight again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

From that point on, the flights continued each day as long as the weather permitted. Excursions were kept short at first. Tristan learned that this was to allow adjustment time for both the rider and the skybax. The rider had to stay alert at all times and get used to his skybax partner's movements and habits. The skybax had to adjust to the extra weight he wasn't used to carrying around and adjust take off and landing techniques. Some skybaxes had an easier time with this than others. Jamin's skybax was a wonderful adjuster and he took the least tumbles out of all the cadets. Fortunate for Tristan, Twilight was naturally graceful as well, making the rides over all smoother than the other cadets' experiences at first. All of these adjustments took time. They each had to develop methods of communication and learn to be sensitive to each other's emotions. Tristan was so exhausted when evening arrived that he often went to bed early without spending any extra time on his sketchbook. Often his dreams were filled with flying and sometimes ended in falling. He always woke up before hitting a cliff ledge or plunging into the Amu River.

Work in the infirmary continued on top of Tristan's other studies. Since the glider racing incident at skybax camp, his work time at the infirmary had been increased to three times in a week instead of once every seven days. Though his heart was in the airspace with Twilight and he searched for Dark Wing in his dreams, Tristan learned more about herbal cures and how to prepare them. He learned to be an assistant too when someone came in, doing or fetching whatever Sabra, Elora, or Twig, or any of the other infirmary workers needed. Tristan learned that he was not a naturally gentle or sensitive person when it came to sick or hurt folks and Elora tried to help him to learn how to soften up.

True to Sabra's word, cadets started trickling into the infirmary. Fira came in once having sprained her wrist during training. Then Taddeo came in looking for something to soothe the motion sickness gained after longer flights. Even Mathias dared to come by in spite of knowing that Tristan was working there. He was seeking something to relieve some bruised ribs after experiencing an unfortunate tumble. Even Jamin dropped in asking for his favorite mix of herbal tea. On these occasions, Jamin and Elora chatted like they were good friends and Tristan noticed that Jamin never took very many portions worth of tea, giving him a good reason to come back sooner than later. On the occasions when Jamin was there, Tristan was careful to keep to himself and appear busy, which seemed to please Jamin. An Apprentice rider came in with a cut on his knee that needed stitched and once a small pyroraptor came in with scratches that needed tended to—aftermath of a fight with another of its kind. An elderly man came in to get herbs to make a tea to ease his achy joints, and a worried mother brought in a toddler with burned fingers.

After seeing everyone come in and out, Tristan started to feel a little proud to be the only one managing to avoid treatment. However, he always made sure to take some arnica oil back with him to use for the many bruises he acquired during training with Twilight. And he still had peppermint and lavender oil left that Elora had given him back at skybax camp which he rubbed into his neck and shoulders when they felt sore from the long hours spent in the saddle.

It wasn't just the Beginner riders who showed up at the infirmary. Occasionally an Apprentice level rider came too. In fact, it seemed like they were in and out more than the Beginner riders. Sabra said this was because the Apprentice riders had a tendency to be over confident, getting involved in more daring flight activities. Usually most of the Apprentice riders came in with fairly minor injuries, but one day someone was brought in, unconscious and causing a buzz of activity. Tristan was helping Twig at the time with folding clean bandages and restocking the supply cupboards. When the emergency workers wheeled the patient by, he overheard the words, 'Apprentice Rider,' and 'bad accident.' Tristan craned his neck and managed to catch a glimpse of the Rider's face as they passed. Among the dirt, blood, and makeshift bandages, Tristan recognized Uncle Drake's face, eyes closed and very pale.

Tristan's eyes widened in disbelief and he left the table he was working at, pursuing after the group of infirmary nurses. His heart pounded and he hardly heard Twig's warning to not get in the way. But Tristan ignored the oviraptor. He had to get a second look. Maybe in that quick glimpse he'd been mistaken. Maybe it wasn't really Uncle Drake.

Just before he could reach them, the nurses wheeled the patient into the critical care ward, the double doors slamming in Tristan's face. He was about to push through them, when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Elora said. "They'll call you in there if you're needed."

"But I have to see again. I—I have to know."

Elora was prepared to scold him about leaving his post and getting in the way of an emergency when she noticed his anxious expression and how he was standing rigidly, as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Her tone immediately softened. "Hey, hey, now." She said soothingly as she tugged him away from the doors in case anyone came bursting through. "Breathe deep, remember? Try to calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Th—that's, I mean, I think it was…Uncle Drake, they took in there." He stammered. Then he shook his head, frowning. "No. No, it can't be—I mean, will he…will he be ok?"

Elora's smooth brow wrinkled slightly. "The man looked bad, but we'll be able to find out more details after awhile. I'm sorry, Tristan. Only time will tell." She wrapped her arms around him with the intention of giving him a comforting hug, but Tristan hardly noticed, feeling emotionally numb.

As Elora hugged him, she could feel the rapid beating of his heart in his chest and she realized that her friend was deeply upset, though he wasn't saying much.

"Thanks, Elora." He finally managed.

When Tristan returned to the front room, he saw the two Apprentice Riders who'd apparently brought Drake in. They were anxiously pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Tristan confronted them about what happened and they said that Drake and Sunfire had flown right into an unfamiliar canyon zone where another band of skybaxes chased them out. During the attack, Drake had fallen from Sunfire's back and had fortunately landed on a small ledge jutting out from a canyon wall, rather than plunging long and far down to the Amu River below. Tristan pressed for more details about the skybaxes who'd attacked and the Apprentice Riders explained that skybax clans can be very territorial and apparently Drake and Sunfire flew into a territory of very unfriendly skybaxes. Tristan swallowed hard, realizing that these rough skybaxes sounded like they could be part of the one that Dark Wing belonged to. He carefully kept these thoughts to himself though.

Later, Tristan found out that his uncle had a concussion and several broken ribs due to the fall. The concern was whether he could pull out of the coma and if so, would his brain be damaged and would he ever be able to return to flying with his skybax partner again.

Tristan's thoughts flashed back to the last couple of times he'd seen Uncle Drake, which was back at Skybax Camp. He was the Air Jousting champion, laughing, and triumphant. Then he'd returned to Skybax Camp and delivered the bundle of letters to Tristan personally. Uncle Drake's blue eyes had a spark of fun and joy for life and he'd teased Tristan hard about becoming a wayward cadet who looked more like he belonged to the Dolphin Bay Drifters. So quickly life could change. If Uncle Drake got well, would he be able to fly again? What would happen to Sunfire? It would be horrible to be separated from your skybax partner, both alive, but never able to fly together again. It would be even worse to be separated in death. Tristan shuddered. Uncle Drake would _have_ to live and be ok and he planned to tell him that just as soon as he was allowed to go see him.

In the meantime, Tristan decided that he would hire a messenger dimorphodon and send a message to his family back home in Sauropolis, letting them know what happened. Uncle Drake had never settled down enough to marry, so there was no wife or children to contact. Tristan's dad, Cedric, was Drake's brother, and Tristan trusted that his father would find a way to contact his parents. Cedric and Drake's parents often traveled with a shipping company so it was difficult at times to determine their location.

After leaving the infirmary that evening, Tristan heard the distressed cries of a skybax flying in the air above the infirmary and he immediately knew that it was Uncle Drake's companion, Sunfire. Tristan felt an ache rise in his chest as he watched the skybax and he wished there was something he could do to comfort the creature. He wished he could at least assure the skybax that his rider would be alright and would join him in flight once again someday, but he could not offer this promise.

Elora quietly stepped outside and stood next to Tristan. He looked down at her, unaware of how distraught his expression was.

"It's one of the tougher sides to healer work." She said quietly. "We do our best, but nature has its own way at times and we just can't always understand it."

Tristan shook his head. "The separation of the rider and skybax is bad enough. The fact that they may never be united again is—is…" His words trailed off as he struggled to say the difficult words.

You don't have to say it." Elora said, gently pressing her hand against his chest over his heart. "You feel it right here, and that's what matters."

Tristan stepped back, the girl's touch and her kind words making him feel too close to breaking.

"It is okay to feel emotions." She said. "And it is okay to show them too. It won't make me think less of you. In fact, it tells me that you do have a kind heart behind that steely front you so often put up."

"He's my uncle. I've always looked up to him. He's the one who inspired me to become a skybax rider. I just feel so helpless." Tristan said. "I want to make things right for them." He said, gesturing toward the skybax. "I want do something to bring them together again."

"But don't you see?" Elora said. "You have already. You truly care and that's the largest part of it. You are helping with what you can in the infirmary and you being a rider with a special connection to the skybaxes can find a way to reach out to your uncle's skybax companion too."

"But how? I can't touch him. I'm not his rider."

Elora smiled. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Tristan watched as the girl walked away from the infirmary. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off work for now." She said, turning slightly, the wind blowing stray charcoal curls across her face. "And going to supper."

"Supper?" Tristan asked. "The rest of the cadets…and I…will be eating at the diner along Windy street."

Elora smiled. "I'll be there. Jamin asked me to come."

"Oh. Of course." Tristan tried to fake a smile, but it didn't work too well, ending up more like a grimace instead. "See you later then."

After the girl disappeared down the dusty street, Tristan looked to the sky again, aching for the skybax still making long and lonely circles above the infirmary. Tristan closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. "I care." He thought, willing the feelings toward the skybax. "I care about what happens to both you and your rider. I don't do the important stuff in there, but I'm trying to help."

A moment later, the skybax landed close by and Tristan scrambled backwards in surprise. Instead of using angry screams, the creature just cried in soft, forlorn tones. Tristan whistled in the soothing pitches that he'd learned from Twilight.

The skybax pushed something on the ground toward Tristan. Looking down he saw that it was simply a small wooden box. As he knelt down and cautiously picked it up he discovered that it was small enough to rest in the palm of his hand. He immediately noticed that the smooth wooden lid was marred with a small crack and a tiny beam of light seeped through it. Tristan's eyes widened. Only one other thing he knew of had the capability of shining like that. He lifted a startled gaze up to the skybax, but Sunfire just stared back, waiting. Tristan undid the tiny clasp and lifted the lid.

Immediately, he threw a hand up to shield his eyes from the beam of light that shot forward. He squinted down, in awe of the familiar light of another sunstone. He realized then that this must've belonged to Uncle Drake and he'd lost it during the fall. Sunfire probably went back and retrieved it and wanted Uncle Drake to have it back. Tristan closed the lid and looked up at the skybax again, searching for an explanation.

Sunfire looked toward the infirmary doors, then back at the boy. Tristan stood slowly and nodded, understanding that the skybax wanted him to give it to Uncle Drake.

"I will." Tristan whispered, thinking it more than saying it.

The skybax did not fly away while Tristan walked back into the infirmary and closed the door behind him.

He passed through the doorway leading to the sick bay, but before he could reach Uncle Drake, Twig stopped him.

"What are you doing here, cadet? You have already done your work here for the day."

Tristan showed the dinosaur the small box, keeping his hand strategically over the cracked surface. "I'm just doing a favor for one of Uncle Drake's friends." He said. "I will go after this."

Twig nodded his head and allowed the boy to continue on his way.

When Tristan approached the man, he still remained unresponsive. A nurse stayed close by, keeping watch over him. She nodded toward Tristan and he stepped close. "You have one choice." He said, almost choking on his words. "You're going to pull out of this and get well. Sunfire is waiting for you." He reached into his pocket and withdrew the little box. He placed it into Uncle Drake's calloused hand and pushed his fingers gently closed around it. "I think you'll know who this is from." He said quietly. "I mean it now. Don't let go."

Tristan managed to nod respectfully to the nurse, then fled, for fear anyone would see the telltale tear that broke free though he'd clenched his teeth and fought hard to keep it back.

Once outside again, the wind cooled his face and he felt as if he could breathe better. He heard an anxious trilling sound and turned, seeing that the skybax was still there. He stood near the building, head down, wings folded, waiting. Being careful not to step too close, Tristan showed the creature his empty hands.

Sunfire seemed somewhat appeased then, and looking toward the setting sun, he launched into the air, heading toward the nesting grounds up at Pteros for the night. Tristan knew the creature would be right back again in the morning, waiting by the infirmary door, or circling the air above.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Tristan walked into the diner that evening he saw the rest of the cadets gathered at their usual table. They were laughing and talking and discussing the day's activities. Elora was there, sitting between Jamin and Fira. Tristan suddenly decided that he'd rather sit alone tonight. The incident at the infirmary was weighing heavy on his mind along with the ever gnawing memories of Dark Wing and their forbidden friendship.

"Hey, man!" Taddeo called out as soon as he spotted his friend.

Tristan raised a hand in greeting, but couldn't manage to send back a cheery response. He paused, throwing a longing glance in the direction of a solitary corner table.

Mathias turned to Taddeo. "You sure you want to welcome that dark cloud over here?"

"Hmmm. I see what you mean." Taddeo returned. "He must've had a rough day."

"At the infirmary? I don't see how that could be rougher than the flight practice today." Mathias returned, rubbing a hand over his wind chapped face. The winds were from the northwest, down from the Forbidden Mountains. Cold and dry."

Elora overheard their words and frowned at Mathias. "We may not be battling the elements in there, but you'd be surprised what other kinds of challenges we face." She said as she pushed back her chair. She walked up to Tristan who was already making his way over to the corner table. "Hey, why don't you come sit with us?" She urged, placing a hand on his arm and tugging lightly.

Tristan glanced at the cadets' table and saw that Jamin was watching them closely. Tristan quickly shook the girl's hand off of his arm.

"Come on." Elora urged, looking up at him with those big imploring eyes that were hard to say no to.

Tristan quickly shifted his gaze to the floor. "Ok, ok." He said and followed the girl back to the table, making sure to walk behind her. Jamin gave Tristan a warning look as he approached, so he plopped into the chair on the opposite side of the table next to Taddeo.

Taddeo greeted him with a hearty shoulder slap. "Hey, glad you made it here."

Mathias rolled his eyes, but said nothing while the other cadets greeted Tristan.

"Had a bad day at the infirmary?" Taddeo asked.

Tristan swallowed hard, not wanting to talk about it for fear he'd break in front of everyone. "Just infirmary work." He said with a shrug, not really explaining anything and avoiding looking anyone in the eyes.

Elora gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before turning to the other cadets. "So I want to know something." She said, surveying her cadet friends surrounding her. "What made you all want to become skybax riders?" When her gaze drifted past Tristan she winked subtly, indicating that she understood how he felt. He managed a grateful smile.

"Come on." The girl urged. "It's not exactly a highly sought after career on Dinotopia. I love a good story. Tell me why. She poked Jamin in the ribs. "Why don't you start first? Tell us about it."

Jamin ran a hand through his black curls. "Well um…to be honest, it just started with wanting something different than a routine life in the desert. I wanted to see more of Dinotopia and after thinking hard about it, I thought the best way to see all of Dinotopia along with the best means of travel would be on the back of a pterosaur. I was inspired with the skybax riders who came in and out of our town."

Mathias grinned. "There's certainly more to your motivation than that." He said.

Jamin's gaze drifted down to the table top. "Yes. You would know. I don't know why Mathias and I hit it off when we met later at Treetown." He went on. "We aren't really anything alike."

Mathias laughed. "You were such a fun target to pester. You liked everything so perfect and I just had to mess up your patterns from time to time. It was just too fun doing things to annoy you and waiting to see how long you could take it before cracking."

Fira rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jamin. I have no idea what made you want to be his buddy after all of that."

Jamin suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Well, after all that torment, he turned out to be not too bad of a friend after all."

Mathias leaned back in his chair and stretched in a gloating manner. "You going to leave it up to me to say why?"

Jamin laughed slightly. "No, you ugly brute." He said teasingly, wadding up his napkin and chunking it at the other boy.

Mathias caught it before it could catch him in the face.

Elora looked up at Jamin, her eyes glowing with interest. "Well? Tell us."

"I kind of did something…well…stupid back at Treetown."

Taddeo laughed. "You? Yeah right."

"To make a long story short I'll just say this. I kind of got lost in the woods near Treetown and it was Mathias who found me."

Tristan raised and eyebrow. "Lost?"

Jamin sighed in frustration. "I was used to the desert, ok? Open space and sky you know. Up at Treetown the forest all looked the same somehow. It turned out that Mathias was working with the rescue team. We kind of settled our differences after that. We realized that we both had the same interest in tackling the challenge of going into skybax rider training after youth camp at Treetown." Jamin sighed. "Mathias, why don't you tell your story next? Tell Elora why _you_ wanted to become a skybax rider."

Mathias grinned and sat up straight. "Sure. I grew up always enjoying challenges and after my first ride in a sky galley, I decided that I wanted to fly someday. Manning a sky galley just wasn't my thing so I decided it would be an awesome experience and challenge to win the trust of a skybax and become its flight partner."

Jamin kicked his friend beneath the table. "Ha. It wasn't all glorious. Tell them the other part too."

Mathias looked uncomfortable, a rare occasion for him. "Well…my mother was pushing me to become a musician like her. I knew that becoming a skybax rider would leave little time for music practice and performance and mother couldn't argue with that."

Tristan cracked a smile. "You know, for being raised a musician, I've never heard you sing once."

"Hey, yeah." Taddeo said.

Mathias frowned. "Didn't I just get through telling you that I kind of purposefully _left_ all that music stuff behind?"

"Except for the Dragon Flute." Tristan pointed out. "For some reason you hung onto that."

Elora's eyes suddenly widened. "You have a Dragon Flute? Have you any idea how valuable those are? You should be putting that to good use. A Dragon Flute should never be wasted."

"Who said I was wasting it?" Mathias said. "Wind Song loves it. I share it with her."

Tristan cleared his throat. "So what I find interesting about your story is that you wanted to become a rider by running away from something else."

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way." Mathias said. "Why don't you tell us why _you_ ended up here?" He said quickly. "You seem to have the worst time with training than any of us."

"The worst?" Tristan said sharply. "Why would you say that?"

Mathias shrugged. "You barely get by on things. Half the time you seem to be tired, dragging yourself from one assignment to the next. You get sidetracked with a rogue skybax, get in trouble more than once, and you have to have extra tutoring. It's a wonder Twilight puts up with you at all."

Tristan felt the heat rising to his face. He stood and jabbed a finger against the other boy's chest. "Do you really want to know why I wanted to become a rider? I don't know if you would hear it anyway. You're too busy filling your head with new ways to tear me down."

"Hey, Tristan, just calm down." Taddeo said.

Mathias crossed his arms. "I'm listening." He said arrogantly. "In fact, we're _all_ listening. "Tell us _why_ you decided to train to be a skybax rider. Tell us all how you managed to get here _without_ going through youth camp at Treetown _first._ "

Tristan's eyes widened in dismay.

Mathias was quick to detect the other boy's moment of hesitation. "Aha. I suspected you never went to Treetown."  
"Why are you doing this?" Tristan sputtered.

Jamin looked around the room nervously. "Guys. Hey. Um, people…watching?"

The others didn't seem to notice his worry.

"See?" Mathias went on, eyes still riveted on Tristan. You can't deny it either. Listen, I don't know how you got accepted for training then without the Treetown studies first, but I know one thing for sure. You're struggling already and you are _not_ going to make it to the end with training." Mathias said in a scornful tone.

Fira was the one to stand up next. "Mathias!" She said angrily. "What does it matter how he got here? And why does it even matter to you whether he succeeds or fails?" Her eyes narrowed. "I think you're just worried. You're worried that Tristan will do better than you. You're worried that somehow he'll succeed and you won't. Because deep down, you _know_ that Tristan is good. He's good at what he does and he's tough and he's _not_ a quitter."

Tristan turned and looked at the girl in surprise. She was defending him. She was standing up for _him_ over Mathias.

Fira glared at Mathias. "You know what? I'm done with supper. I'm done with this _interrogation._ " She glanced at Elora. "Sorry, nothing against you. It was a harmless question you asked everyone. It's just that when these two are anywhere near five feet of each other, you're asking for nothing but trouble." She turned on her heel and left the diner.

Taddeo looked torn on what to do. Part of him wanted to follow Fira out the door and try to console her. The other part of him sensed that it would be wiser to stay and make sure nothing went further between the other two cadets. Surprisingly, he went with his first choice, leaving Tristan and Mathias to sort things out on their own for once.

Elora sat in her chair, wringing her hands together in agitation. Jamin put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. They're like this all the time." His tone of voice didn't sound too convincing though.

Mathias flicked a piece of lint from his sleeve, trying to act nonchalant, but Tristan caught sight of the brief peeved expression on his face as Fira left with Taddeo trailing behind her. Tristan realized this was his chance to strike back, verbally, rather than physically. "What's wrong? Hard to see her stand up for someone else other than you?" He said. " _And_ walk off with another guy?" He dared to press the other boy, partly because he longed to get him back for the mean things he said and also because he highly doubted the other boy would actually physically attack him because they were right in the middle of the diner, after all, with many other folks watching, and they would witness Mathias taking the first blow. This would get Mathias in trouble with their instructor. Tristan longed to see him get in trouble for once. Besides, if the other guy did strike out at him, Tristan was ready and determined that he wasn't going to get hit this time.

To his surprise, Mathias couldn't seem to handle that last statement. He _did_ strike at him. Tristan dodged and Mathias's fist slammed down onto the table top, causing the pottery dishes to rattle.

Jamin and Elora jumped up and quickly scattered out of the way. Tristan dodged three more advances. He realized suddenly, that all those times sparring with Dark Wing was finally paying off. He was moving too fast for Mathias to get in a good blow and this seemed to be infuriating Mathias all the more. He didn't seem to want to stop what he'd started until he landed a satisfying punch at Tristan.

It just so happened that Will entered the diner just then, ready to sit down to a relaxing meal, only to see two of his cadets causing a ruckus in the middle of the diner. Neither of the boys saw him at first until he strode up behind Mathias. Tristan noticed Will then and the distraction caused him to falter. This gave Mathias the chance he was longing for. But he never got to land the satisfying blow. Will grabbed the boy's arm from behind, stopping him short.

"Mathias." Will growled. "Sit down."

Mathias didn't really have to think about obeying the command because the man practically shoved him down into a chair at the now vacant cadets table.

Tristan wasn't sure what to do with himself now. His eyes darted toward the doorway, but Will crushed that idea by sending him a steely gaze. "You too, Tristan. _Sit._ " Will turned to the startled diner guests and assured them that things were under control now. Gradually, they relaxed and the sound of busy chatter filled the room again.

"The first solution to clear up this behavior in you two is to expel you from training." Will said.

The shocked looks on the cadets faces gave Will at least a small amount of satisfaction. "However," he went on, "you both have committed skybax partners at this point and I don't want to have a hand on breaking those ties. I just wish you boys would understand that this is not a competition. That's what's getting you into trouble. Now what I'm going to say next will probably surprise you. This fighting incident that I just walked in on, I'm not going to do anything about it." Will paused for a moment, allowing some time for his words to sink in.

Mathias and Tristan just stared at the man in bewilderment. Both were clearly expecting some kind of punishment like they'd experienced in the past.

Will leaned back in his chair. "That's right, just think about it. You are responsible for your own actions. If you continue displaying disruptive behavior, the worst thing that will happen is not some kind of punishment that I will put on you. You'll punish yourself by dealing with the consequences of your own poor choices. Just keep in mind that at this point, your growing bond with a skybax partner is still in a fragile stage."

Without giving either one of the boys a chance to say anything, Will stood, nodded to a waitress, and moved to a fresh table—the same solitary corner table that Tristan had longed to occupy earlier.

As an apology to the diner workers, Tristan offered to wash dishes for an hour. He explained that he had a lot of experience with kitchen scullery work since his parents ran a restaurant back in Sauropolis.

Mathias avoided Tristan and was given the job of delivering a load of scraps to a family of dryosauruses. The boy's avoided each other for the rest of the night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Later that night after leaving the diner, Tristan spotted Fira stepping outside a small shop. He waved at her, getting her attention. She waited for him to catch up. When he arrived, standing in full view of the lamplight, her eyes swept over him briefly before she broke into a lopsided smile. "I see you've seemed to walk away from that brawl, unscathed."

Tristan smiled back. "I was too quick. He never got a chance to hit me."

"Better than the last time then." Fira said with a snort. "You both are a mess, you know it?"

"Hey…that's exactly what Elora said." Tristan said, remembering her words from back at skybax camp. "In fact, I think she used those _exact_ words, too.

Fira just rolled her eyes. "Mm-hmm." She started walking down the dusty street.

Tristan held back for a moment, watching as the girl walked away, brown ponytail bobbing as she moved. He really wanted to ask her something, but the girl had never been that easy to get to know. After several moments of hesitation, he finally made up his mind and jogged to catch up to her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Fira gave him a sideways glance. "I guess."

Tristan cleared his throat. "Well, I wondering…why did you stand up for me this time? You know, me, over Mathias?"

Fira continued walking down the narrow street, heading in the direction of the cadets dormitories. "It wasn't exactly a matter of you over Mathias. You both can be sort of a jerk at times. It's just that this time he was _more_ of one. He really had no good grounds to say those awful things to you."

"Well, seeing as how you think I'm a jerk too, I appreciate you taking the effort to stand up for me tonight." Tristan said. "You know," he went on, glancing warily at the girl to see what her reaction to his words might be, "It's nice to know that you think I'm not a quitter. It's nice to know I have people—or, uh—friends who believe in me."

Fira looked over at Tristan, but due to the dim lighting of the occasional street lamps, his face was hidden in shadows at the moment so she couldn't see his expression. "Elora told me about your tough day at the infirmary." She said gently. "She says there's a soft side to you that emerges every now and then."

"Soft side?" Tristan said. "And that's not the usual for me?"

"No." Fira said. "Sometimes you're as tough as a rock. And you know something? Someone told me once that it's good for some rocks to break. Some rocks have beautiful geodes in the center that can't be seen unless they're broken."

"Wow. Now you sound like Bix, going into all that metaphorical stuff." Tristan said with a nervous laugh.

"Bix?" Fira smiled. "I really like that dinosaur. She's probably the most charismatic one I've ever met."

"You know, she indicated to me something that you probably wouldn't like." Tristan said tentatively, testing the waters.

"Really now?" Fira said, so interested that she actually stopped walking for a moment. "And what was that?"

"Well, I've kept it a secret all this time, but after tonight I think it would be safe to tell you." Tristan replied, stopping too, so as not to go on ahead of the girl. One thing he'd learned early on with Fira is to always stay a pace or so behind her. Being in the lead was her thing.

The girl turned to face him. "Well, get on with it then and stop beating around the bush." She demanded.

"After what was said tonight out in the open about me not completing any Treetown training before coming over here, I want you to know that I know you didn't go to Treetown either. Don't get mad though. I haven't told anyone and don't plan on it either. I understand why you would want to keep it a secret because I wanted that too. I didn't want the other cadets to think I'd gotten in all easy because I had family connections that got me here."

Fira stayed unusually quiet for a moment and Tristan was beginning to think that he'd made a huge mistake in bringing up the subject. But soon the girl cleared her throat and spoke again.

"So…how do you think I got here if it wasn't through Treetown then?" The girl spoke slowly as if choosing her words carefully.

Tristan shrugged. "Well I don't know. Just not through Treetown. That's all."

"I said I really liked Bix, but not _all_ the time, that's for sure." The girl muttered darkly. "Sometimes I think she talks a little _too_ much for a dinosaur."

"Just so you know, Bix didn't tell me why."

"So are you just prying now for answers?"

Tristan faltered. "Not exactly. I guess it was my poor way of trying to make conversation and—and friends."

"Poor. Yes. Tristan, you're a terrible conversationalist. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Tristan shrugged again. "Maybe not in those same words, but I guess so."

"And as for the friends part, I'll accept that." Fira smiled. "So far you are the only cadet who hasn't flirted with me and I like that."

Tristan shifted uncomfortably, not expecting an answer like that, and not sure how to respond either. Fortunately, Fira responded for him.

She laughed lightly. "I guess being the only girl in a batch of Beginner Riders can have its own unique set of challenges, for sure."

Tristan just shrugged in response. By now he'd learned that when carrying a conversation with a girl, it was easier to just let her do most of the talking. If he tried to say much, he usually got in trouble somehow. Fira, especially, seemed to be a tough one. He'd figured that out early on when watching how she interacted with the other guys. She was tough and would bend over backward to prove her tough side and that she needed no guys to help her through anything. Why Taddeo or any of the other guys found that attractive, Tristan didn't understand.

Fira set to walking again and Tristan followed a step behind. "I assume you're heading to the guy cadet quarters." Fira said.

"Yes. It's getting late. And I assume you're heading to the girl one." Tristan replied. "It must be pretty quiet there since you're the only one."

"I like it quiet." Fira said, tossing her head arrogantly.

"Right." Tristan mumbled.

"Hey, listen." Fira said. "Don't tell the other cadets about me not going to Treetown, okay?"

"I already said that I wouldn't. I knew about it early on and haven't said anything yet, have I?"

"Good. I guess after tonight, you would especially know why I don't want them knowing. Mathias really gave you a hard time about it." Fira said, frowning again.

"It doesn't mean the others have an advantage over us in training." Tristan said strongly. "Even if they act like it."

"Right." Fira said. "Here's the girl cadet quarters. I guess this is goodnight then."

"Right. Goodnight." Tristan smiled and sent her the riders salute. "Fly High."

Fira laughed. "At night? Maybe in my dreams, right?"

Tristan shrugged. "It's just habit, using that salute now. We have to use it so much during training."

"Right." Fira looked up toward the sky. "Something tells me that you would fly high even at night if you found a chance." She said.

Tristan looked startled. "Why would you say that?"

Fira rolled her eyes. "You weren't teased and called 'Star Gazer' for nothing, you know. I hear rumors that you've gotten in trouble for sneaking out into the canyons at night more than once now. Also, a person can't forget that amazing moment when a skybax appeared out of nowhere the night of the glider race and caused you and Mathias to wreck your gliders. It was obvious you knew the skybax since you left to go find it. I heard later that it was considered a rogue skybax." The girl cocked her head to one side, obviously wanting him to comment.

Tristan shuffled his feet, nervously. "Um, you know, I need to be getting on over to the guys dorm. It's, uh, getting late."

Fira grinned. "Aha. I got you there. You're hiding something."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you're hiding something too." Tristan quickly said. "I won't tell you about it if you won't tell me about whatever you're hiding."

Fira's eyes widened. He got her there. "Well you know about the whole Treetown thing so what's there to hide?"

"The fact of how you _did_ get here then." Tristan said smugly. "Something tells me you don't really want to share that information either."

"And you? How did you get here then?" Fira shot back.

"Connections. That's all I'm going to say." Tristan said. "Good night, Fira. And…and thanks again."

"Thanks for what?"

"For just being…a friend. That's all."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

For the next few days moved in a blur for Tristan. He struggled through daily training as his mind was filled with worry over his uncle along with the confusion of trying to juggle bonding with two different skybaxes. Twilight recognized his anxiety and tried her best to comfort him. She was extra patient toward him and held him close before they parted ways each evening. Tristan could feel her heart beating and the warmth radiating from her leathery skin. She cooed gently to him, but the soft tones only reminded him of Sunfire's mournful cries. He thanked her though and walked away, squinting against the last rays of sunlight and gritting his teeth against the ache in his chest.

After seeing what dedication Sunfire and Uncle Drake had for each other, Tristan shoved aside the longing to go and meet up with Dark Wing any more. However, unanswered questions burned within him, like small coals that refused to grow cold. They tangled in his mind, straining his concentration on his daily training and studies.

Why had Dark Wing sought him out so many times? If he was an untamable skybax belonging to a raucous clan as difficult to deal with as the tyrannosaurus-rex, then why was he even bothering to get to know a Beginner Rider cadet? Was it Dark Wing's clan, the nocturnal skybaxes, who attacked Sunfire and Drake? If Tristan continued to spend time with Dark Wing, would Bix and Will's warnings prove to be well targeted? Was Dark Wing just too rough to become a good skybax partner? Would he never be able to serve Dinotopia with a nocturnal skybax?

Tristan rubbed his forehead, but it didn't help his mind to clear. He wished for answers to all his questions. It would make it easier if Dark Wing had never shown any kindness toward him, but the problem was that he _had._ Tristan's fingers slipped beneath his bandanna and brushed against the small scar on the side of his forehead. Dark Wing had a choice that night. He could've kept to himself and pretended that he never noticed that Tristan had fallen into that pit. But he had chosen to help him out. Dark Wing had offered him another chance at life, instead of harm. And even though he'd been rough with both him and Mathias, Tristan had learned something through the hang glider incident. Dark Wing demonstrated to them how challenging an attack during flight could be. Then Tristan realized that all those rough sparring sessions had also helped toughen him and build up quicker reflexes. Was Dark Wing trying to prepare him for rough flight conditions? If so, the skybax was doing him a favor and truly trying to help him, rather than harm him.

Tristan's feet shuffled to a stop and he paused outside of the infirmary doors. He'd been dedicated to visiting his uncle every day, even on the days he didn't have work at the infirmary. Each day he struggled to walk through those doors for fear that someone would come up to him and gently tell him that his uncle had passed on. So far Uncle Drake was staying alive thanks to the IV that made it possible for him to stay hydrated. Tristan had learned that people who were unconscious couldn't be offered water to drink or it would drown them, but thanks to the invention of the IV, people could have a longer chance at life.

Tristan took a deep breath and pushed through the doors to the infirmary. Twig greeted him cheerfully, but Tristan didn't really feel like there was much to be cheerful about.

Twig tugged at his arm. "Come, I want you to see something."

Tristan reluctantly allowed the oviraptor to lead him into the sick bay. Twig brought him over to Drake's bed. The Apprentice Rider lay as usual with his eyes closed, looking pale and unresponsive. Twig pointed to the man's hand and Tristan saw that the little wooden box from the skybax was clutched in his palm.

"Any changes?" Tristan asked.

"Improving." Twig said happily.

"Really? Like, how?"

As if in response, Drake's eyes opened, apparently having heard their hushed conversation. He said nothing, but looked at the two of them sleepily.

Twig pointed to Tristan. "He brought you the box in your hand. It was a gift from your skybax partner."

Drake's eyes shifted over to his nephew. Tristan wasn't sure what to say. He was so overwhelmed with relief at seeing the improvement in his uncle that he thought he wasn't sure he could speak without choking on his words. "Sunfire misses you. He asked me to give it to you." Tristan finally managed, his voice sounding wobbly.

Drake tried to say something, but couldn't seem to generate enough energy to fully speak.

"I—I'll let him know that you're going to be ok." Tristan promised.

Drake seemed somewhat relieved and closed his eyes again.

When they were away from Drake, Tristan looked at Twig in exasperation. "I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep. I don't know if Uncle Drake's skybax partner will even let me near him again."

"He let you near him once. He may do it again." Twig said. "If anyone can do it, you can."

"What makes you say that?" Tristan shook his head. "I'm only a Beginner Rider."

"I watch you. I test you. Close your eyes for a moment and do not think, just be."

"Um. Okay." Tristan sat down in a nearby chair. He wasn't sure where this dinosaur was going with this, but he'd been around Twig enough now that he trusted him. He closed his eyes.

"Do not do. Just be." Twig reminded him.

What the dinosaur said sounded easy, but Tristan found it to be difficult. He tried hard to just be, but quickly discovered that in _trying_ to _be_ , he was still stuck in the mode of _doing_.

"Do not control your thoughts." Twig said. "Just let them drift."

After a few minutes, Tristan started feeling sleepy as snippets of pictures, dreams, thoughts, and memories drifted through his mind. Soon the busy sounds of the infirmary faded into the background. Then he started to become more aware of specific pictures in his mind. One picture in particular was so vivid that it startled him and he opened his eyes, feeling wide awake and strangely energized.

"What did you see?" Twig said, staring at him, blinking his large reptilian eyes.

"Just then?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, just then."

"Well, it was nothing I expected. I saw flowers—little blue flowers waving in a breeze. They were growing in a rocky glade. They were only flowers, but their petals came to tiny points, like stars winking high up in the sky. They seemed to be glowing like stars too." Tristan scratched his head. "Maybe they weren't flowers after all. Maybe they were actually stars and my thoughts somehow mixed them up."

Twig seemed pleased. "Have you ever seen flowers like them before?"

Tristan thought hard. "I don't think so. Although I could've at some time in my life and the memory was just tucked away and popped up just then."

"Maybe you have and maybe you haven't. But I have seen them before and I wanted you to see them."

Tristan just stared at the dinosaur. "Huh?"

"You heard what I said."

"You mean you…sent that thought to me?"

"In that calm state, you were fairly receptive to it." Twig said. "This is a way that many of us dinosaurs communicate to one another. Humans are rarely receptive to it. It is a very ancient communication tool. However, in order for you to receive a thought from another, you have to be open to it. Then you have to recognize it for what it is. You can try sending thoughts to others, but they won't always receive them because of a closed state of mind. Even if they happen to be open, they may never know where the thought is even coming from. Most people mistake picture communication from outside sources to simply be sudden memories flashing to the forefront of their minds."

Tristan continued to stare at the dinosaur. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are going to need it. Try it sometimes with other dinosaurs or even pterosaurs."

The next day it wasn't hard to locate Uncle Drake's skybax partner. The creature was waiting on a rocky knoll near the infirmary. Tristan didn't know how he was going to communicate with a skybax that wasn't his own partner, but using Twig's advice, he planned nothing and let his instincts guide him.

He looked up at the creature until it noticed him and they made eye contact. Then Tristan stood still and closed his eyes. He felt the wind, he heard it, along with a mixture of other sounds, but eventually they faded to the background of his mind. He retrieved the memory of how he last saw Uncle Drake, the Apprentice Rider lying still, but with his eyes open and one hand clutching the little box. He focused on every detail of that memory and wanted it to somehow reach Sunfire.

Finally, Tristan opened his eyes again. The skybax stared at him intently. Tristan waved, then turned his back and started to walk away. Behind him he heard the skybax calling in high whistling tones. He'd learned during training by now that was a joyful tone for a skybax. He smiled and felt that the creature had understood somehow, that he'd come to assure him that his rider was on the mend.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The piercing call of a skybax brought Tristan fully awake. His heart pounded as he lay still, listening to the night sounds in the cadets' dorm. As usual, the other cadets were sleeping soundly, and the night bugs sang quietly outside, interrupted by an occasional gust of wind.

Remnants of his dream filtered through his mind, though it seemed more like a picture than an actual dream. It was the bluff, Gideon's Watch, bathed in moonlight, and a skybax circling the air above it. This same image had interrupted his sleep at random and even popped into his mind during the day, distracting him from whatever activity he was engaged in at the moment.

Tristan rolled out of bed and staggered sleepily over to the window, fumbling with the latch to the shade. Once it was up, he leaned out of the window, scanning the sky. Stars winked through wisps of clouds racing past them, but no skybax crossed the sky. The sound of the skybax call must've belonged to his dream. Tristan closed the shade and crawled back into bed, confused at the feeling of disappointment and the invisible weight he felt on his shoulders.

Twilight was his companion, but the hope of meeting Dark Wing would not fade away. Try as he might, he could not erase all those memories he'd built up with the nocturnal skybax. After what Twig had taught him about sending images to another saurian or pterosaur as a means of communication, Tristan wondered if the familiar image of Gideon's Watch in the moonlight was a random thought or dream, or if it was coming from another source. What if it was coming from Dark Wing all this time? If so, would Tristan ever dare to answer that call?

But the risks were too high. What he had with Twilight was so special, so fragile, and he didn't want it to break. She had seen his sketch book and hadn't seemed to mind what was depicted there, him meeting up with another skybax beneath the light of the moon. But the thought crossed his mind that maybe she hadn't understood. Maybe she merely thought he was just showing her his art, sharing an interest he had with her, just as she had once done on one of their recent flights together, showing him a natural stone garden created by the elements in a hidden pocket of the canyon. Maybe she didn't realize that those pictures in his sketchbook depicted real events. He would have to try again.

Days passed. Training continued and Tristan grew stronger and more confident on flights with Twilight. He snagged any quiet moment that he could to practice the silent communication that Twig had introduced him to. Naturally, he incorporated it into his sessions with Twilight first. He was delighted to discover how receptive she was. As a result, their flight training together smoothed out. Tristan learned to trust her in a new level he'd never experienced before. As they spent more time together, he learned more and more about her. She had a sweet mentality and even though she often got excited and wanted to show Tristan what she was capable of, she was always first and foremost concerned about Tristan's wellbeing. He held back on showing her the sketch book again.

Infirmary work continued. Though Tristan still loathed the white jacket that covered up his Rider symbol, he endured it, keeping in mind that it was a temporary duty. However, Elora made it difficult, subtly trying different tactics to entice him into switching his career to healer work rather than becoming a Rider.

One of the things he did look forward to the most about the days spent at the infirmary was the fact that he got to spend more time with Uncle Drake. He was healing rapidly, though it seemed slow to Tristan. Though Drake was gaining enough strength and ability to start speaking, Tristan held back for now on asking him details about the accident and how he managed to have a sunstone in his possession too.

As Tristan learned to read the wind more and more, it felt like it whispered to him, urging him, to seek out Dark Wing. But even though Twilight had not shown any signs of aggression over the pictures he'd introduced to her in his sketchbook, he still held back on searching for Dark Wing. In an effort to relieve the urge to still seek out the nocturnal skybax, Tristan resorted to sketching again.

The moon was waxing, drawing close to being full again and as the light filtered in through the paper window each night, Tristan didn't sleep as well. Even though the days were long and tiring, he tossed and turned restlessly. Finally, when the ache inside seemed like it was more than he could bear, he pulled out the sketchbook and by the combined light of the moon and his sunstone, he scribbled feverishly. He drew pictures of him and Twilight and their flights together. He took care to color her correctly so that if he decided to show the pictures to Dark Wing sometime, he would know who this skybax was. He hoped that Dark Wing would understand.

Finally, Tristan showed the sketchbook to Twilight again and the skybax crooned softly. She saw the distraught look on the boy's face and seemed to want to comfort him. It was early evening, and the training day was over. He'd went to meet her before she flew up to Pteros to join the others for the night. Twilight pointed the tip of her beak to a picture of him and her flying together.

"Yes. That's us."

She pointed again, harder, making a mark in the paper. Tristan closed the book before she could damage any more of the pages. Then, as he looked into her eyes, he felt the silent prodding and understood. She wanted to go out and fly again, just one more flight before dark. A surprised smile crossed Tristan's face, then he hurried to fetch the saddle, heart pumping in anticipation. This was a flight outside of the daily pattern. Something special was happening, he could feel it, and the wind spoke of it, sending a hope rising in his chest.

Once he was in the saddle, he let Twilight fully lead, trusting her to take him wherever she pleased. They flew down into the canyon and Tristan watched as a thin ribbon far below which marked the Amu River gradually grew larger. His ears felt pressure and he yawned to pop them. They flew along the lower elevation of the canyon for a mile or so before Twilight started back up again.

Tristan sucked in his breath sharply when another skybax appeared, launching from a shadowy crevice nearby. He pointed to get Twilight's attention. Twilight saw the other skybax and turned, flying toward it. As they drew closer, Tristan gasped, recognizing Dark Wing's shadowy navy wings with silver edges. His first sensation of joy at catching sight of the nocturnal skybax quickly turned into apprehension. His gloved hand tightened on the front of the saddle. Would Twilight attack the unwelcome creature in defense of her territory? Would Dark Wing fight back? Would he be angry at seeing Tristan flying on the back of a different skybax?

Dark Wing called and Twilight answered.

Tristan pushed his goggles back and rubbed his eyes as if it would help to clear his vision, but he quickly learned that his eyes were not tricking him. Dark Wing flew in close and Twilight flitted around him in a playful manner. They did not use warning shrieks, but welcoming whistles.

The two skybaxes kept this up for a few minutes, moving in a strange and mesmerizing air dance. Tristan finally made a decision. Keeping one hand firm on the front of the saddle, he used the other to loosen the chin strap on his helmet. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed the helmet back where it rested against the back of his head and shoulders, revealing his face to Dark Wing, who had circled around and was flying in close again. As he whooshed by, their eyes met. Tristan's heart pounded, unsure of what would happen next. Because he was on Twilight's back and in the middle of flight, he could not bow in the customary greeting he'd developed in the past with Dark Wing, so all he knew to do was to nod and use the Riders salute.

Dark Wing whistled another greeting.

Tristan just stared at him in astonishment. How was the great rogue skybax not angry with him?

Twilight carefully selected a flat ridge and landed gently. Tristan climbed down shakily. Twilight plucked at the saddle straps with her beak, an indication that she wanted it removed. Confused as to why, Tristan complied anyway, choosing to keep trust whatever she had in mind.

Just as he was pulling it off of her back, Dark Wing landed close, nearly knocking Tristan over with his wings. He staggered and almost dropped the saddle. He moved back as quickly as he could and set the saddle aside by a clump of bushes. Then he watched in amazement as Twilight and Darkwing approached each other, nuzzling one another with their beaks.

Tristan's jaw dropped as he realized the truth. Twilight and Darkwing were mates. Somehow they'd kept their secret so well that even Tristan, who had interacted with them both, never even suspected it. Now it made sense that Twilight had never shown anger or concern when he'd shown her the picture of him and Darkwing and expressed his longing to see the other skybax too. But how could this be? According to the rumors he'd heard these two kinds of skybaxes were supposed to be old enemies!

The two skybaxes turned and faced Tristan. He quickly dropped to his knees, bowing to them both, laying both arms out in front of him, making sure to display the utmost respect for them and their relationship.

He felt the brush of wing tips on both shoulders and looked up to see that both skybaxes were touching him with their wings. He stood and they both drew him forward, pressing his back with their wings, enfolding him close to them both, engulfing him in the shadow of their wings. He felt as if he were a hatchling that they were protecting. It was a good feeling, so good that a strange ache of joy rose in his throat.

Twilight must've planned this flight. She and Dark Wing had been communicating with each other. They both knew about Tristan and the relationship he had with both of them. Tristan had been the only one in the dark for so long about the two of them knowing each other and for whatever reason, the two skybaxes had chosen this evening to finally reveal this to him. Evening, when day and night meet, the time when shadows lengthen.

The shadow rider.

Tristan raised his head. Where did that idea come from?

The shadow rider.

What did that even mean? He looked back and forth between Twilight and Dark Wing, wondering if this strange thought was coming from them and sent to him through that extraordinary and wonderful way of communication that Twig had introduced him to.

In response, as the skybaxes swept back their wings, freeing him from the embrace, he slowly tiptoed over to a shadow cast by a large boulder and waited there, letting the shadow engulf him. He watched the two skybaxes as they lovingly greeted each other. He felt as if his head would burst with this overload of news he'd suddenly been introduced to.

Then, as if this all wasn't already enough to make his head spin, Dark Wing nuzzled Twilight one last time, then walked over to where the saddle lay. Using his strong beak, he pushed it Tristan's direction.

With wide eyes, Tristan just watched the skybax for a moment. Dark Wing turned around and spread his wings, ducking low. Tristan understood what he wanted. He stepped away from the shadow and looked to Twilight for permission. She bobbed her head in consent, so he picked up the saddle with trembling hands and carried it over to Dark Wing, who was still ducked down, waiting for him to fasten the saddle onto his back. In a daze, Tristan went through the familiar routine of saddling up. He kept throwing concerned glances over at Twilight, but she watched calmly.

Tristan could feel Dark Wing's tension even though he was the one who had suggested the flight. After fastening the last strap, Tristan ran a hand along the creature's neck in a calming motion. He stepped in front of the skybax and kept one hand on the creature's long neck. He bowed his head and whistled in low, soothing tones. Dark Wing bowed his head and crooned back, until they were both breathing in harmony as they whistled together.

Finally, they were ready. There was no flight platform here to aid him in climbing onto the great creature's back, so Tristan pushed a large stone close to the creature and used it as a stepping stone, raising him a little higher to reach the saddle. Dark Wing crouched down as low as he could, but even so, he was a larger skybax than Twilight and Tristan could barely reach the top of the saddle, but he managed to grasp it and use his upper body strength to hoist himself up. Once in the saddle, he lay on his stomach and slid both feet into the stirrups. Last of all he rested his chin in the groove at the front of the saddle.

Dark Wing swiveled his head around and looked at him, waiting for a signal of some kind. Tristan did as he knew to do with Twilight and tapped the creature's neck lightly.

The skybax moved forward and took a running start toward the edge of the cliff, but he was headed toward the left side of the cliff where the ground came out to a jagged point and curved sharply toward the right. This was not where Twilight had landed. Out of habit, Tristan took note of the feel of the wind and knew instantly that Dark Wing was aiming to launch straight into a headwind. Tristan knew this was a bad idea for a first time flight with a rider for the skybax, and immediately tried to get him to turn the other way. He placed a hand on the right side of the creature's neck and applied pressure, indicating that he wanted to go toward the right instead. When flying with Twilight he'd learned to do this when suggesting which direction he wanted to go.

Dark Wing felt the signal, but ignored it. He launched straight into the head wind which buffeted both skybax and rider. For a moment, Tristan was afraid they'd be driven backward into the cliff wall which rose behind the ledge where they'd saddled up only moments ago. He instantly realized that Dark Wing was like a wild beast and riding him would be nothing like riding the sweet natured Twilight he'd grown accustomed to. He would have to learn to communicate all over again, adjusting his methods with a different skybax personality. For the moment, he merely held on tight and hoped that Dark Wing could figure out how to gain control on his own because at this point he realized there was nothing he could do.

Finally, Dark Wing managed to fight his way through the headwind and gain control again. He dropped down lower and followed a wide fissure which branched off to the left. Once the excitement of the daring launch was over, Tristan leaned forward and rubbed the creature's neck, hardly believing that this moment was actually real. From the moment he'd met Dark Wing he'd dreamed of flying with him one day and now it really was happening.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As Tristan watched the scenery whip by, he wondered where Dark Wing was taking him. Looking down, he viewed the Amu River which snaked along the bottom of the canyon. It had hundreds of branches and all hikers knew to be extremely careful because getting lost was easy to do and unfortunately a common occurrence in the canyons. As a result, the most skilled and weathered hikers back at Canyon City became dedicated members of the rescue party services.

Tristan had once thought that all could be seen from an aerial point of view, but as he looked down at the cracks and fissures of the canyons, he realized how little he could really see from the air. Thousands of pockets and twists and turns existed that could only be reached on foot…or daring flight methods. The shadows were lengthening and Tristan knew that they would need to keep their flight short in order for him and Twilight to return to either Pteros or Canyon City before dark. But Dark Wing seemed to be on a mission to show him something.

The skybax flew toward a narrow crevice and Tristan's body tensed as he realized that there was no place to land and yet the skybax continued to fly toward the thinning space. Dark red walls of sandstone closed in on them on both sides and Tristan's concern escalated. Up ahead there was not enough room on either side for the skybax's mighty wingspan. Dark Wing would have to turn around sharply to avoid crashing into the canyon walls, but Tristan could feel that the creature was making no indication of doing this. Instead, Dark Wing beat his wings furiously, gaining speed as he aimed straight for the receding space between the two walls.

Tristan's eyes grew wide as he realized what the skybax was about to do. He braced himself, gripping tightly with his whole body, and took a deep breath as if he were about to go under water. Just before reaching the narrow airspace, Dark Wing dropped his right wing down at a straight vertical angle which swiveled his body into a perfect sideways position with his left wing now straight above. They sped through the thin space between the walls and Tristan felt his stomach lurch at the unfamiliar sideways position. He fought to stay in the saddle as gravity tried to pull him down. The closeness of the walls on either side made it impossible for the skybax to right himself and flap his wings. Tristan felt them losing both speed and altitude as they glided through the narrow space. All he could do was trust that the skybax knew what he was doing. But all that ran through his mind was the fact that Dark Wing may have done this hundreds of times, but this was the first time of doing it with a rider. What if this daring creature hadn't considered that the added weight of a rider could drag him down too much and they would crash before making it through?

Just then the narrow walls disappeared and Dark Wing quickly righted himself and beat his wings furiously to gain altitude again. Tristan suddenly realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time so he let it out again, gasping in relief. He glanced around and saw that they were in a wide open space with canyon walls towering above on all sides, creating a dead end unless the skybax managed to gain enough altitude to fly high above the mountainous walls. A sparkle of movement on the wall straight ahead revealed a thin ribbon of water pouring down the sheer rock face. Because of the water source, green vegetation flourished near the water and where it formed a small stream on the ground below. It was a beautiful hidden pocket, like a small oasis in the vast canyons. A long, wide, ledge jutted out from the rock wall strait ahead with the gaping dark space of a massive opening in the cliff wall. Dark Wing glided toward the ledge and Tristan realized that they were about to land. He braced himself, sensing that Dark Wing did not have the grace and agility that Twilight had displayed.

Sure enough, the landing was rough. When the creature's feet made contact with the stone ledge, he lurched forward, clearly unaccustomed to the added weight of a rider. The momentum sent him staggering forward as he frantically flapped his wings in a struggle to maintain his balance. Tristan felt his own body shift forward and both his feet slipped out of the stirrups. He tumbled forward, but managed to hang onto the saddle with his hands, avoiding falling off altogether. By that time, the skybax gained control over his balance and came to a standstill.

Tristan swung his legs over the side of the saddle, careful to avoid bumping the skybax's folded wings and dropped down to the ground, landing deftly on both feet. He heard a flapping sound close by. Whipping his head around, he saw Twilight landing nearby on the wide ledge. He'd concentrated so hard on his challenging flight with Dark Wing that he'd never noticed Twilight following. Seeing her there brought a surge of relief and a sense of security. Spontaneously, Tristan approached her, thanking her for coming along.

He turned his attention back to Dark Wing, wondering what would happen next. The creature walked forward, entering the dark mouth of the opening in the cliff wall. He swiveled his head around to look at the boy and Tristan sensed that he was supposed to follow. Feeling apprehensive, he started forward. Twilight held back and waited out in the open.

Dark Wing cooed softly and to Tristan's surprise, he heard a series of answering calls coming from deeper in the overhang. Realization struck. Dark Wing brought him to the dwelling place of the others of his kind. Dark Wing wanted to show him to the others. He wanted them to know that he had a rider. But if these nocturnal skybaxes had never surrendered to the Code, how would they react? Skybaxes _were_ carnivorous, after all.

His answer came quickly. Dark Wing backed up as a large skybax approached him from the shadowed cavern. Tristan backed up with him, wanting to stay close just in case anything went awry. His only way out of this place was to ride Dark Wing since he still had the saddle strapped to his back.

As the daylight fell onto them, Tristan saw that this other skybax, a huge male with more battle scars on his wings than Dark Wing had, seemed to be pushing Dark Wing back with intimidation. He did not touch Dark Wing, but puffed out his muscular chest, tossed his dark head arrogantly, and waved his impressive wings. Once they were fully out in the open, Dark Wing made skybax talking sounds in his throat, and swept a wing toward the boy as if presenting him to the larger male. In the background, Tristan could see the bulky forms of several other skybaxes keeping to the shadows behind the large skybax.

Tristan stood still as the other skybax turned his gaze toward him. Clearly Dark Wing was introducing him to what looked like the leader of his clan, but Tristan had no idea how he was supposed to react. He stood rigid, remembering how his instructor had warned him of how dangerous these skybaxes supposedly were; dangerous because they didn't seek out riders and dangerous because they fell into the same category as all others who did not follow the Code.

The big skybax stared hard at the boy until Tristan wanted to look away in fear as several thoughts rushed into his mind. He remembered that glimpse of Uncle Drake, battered and unconscious. He remembered what the other Apprentice Riders had told him about Drake and Sunfire being driven out of a place by aggressive skybaxes. He remembered all those warnings from Bix and Will.

Though his hands shook and his heart pounded, Tristan held his ground while the skybax seemed to bore holes right through him with his fierce gaze. Finally, the skybax shifted his attention back to Dark Wing and Tristan immediately detected that this huge skybax was not pleased. The creature had a fiery glare and clacked his beak menacingly. Tristan inched closer to Dark Wing, ready to attempt a quick climb into the saddle if it came down to it.

Dark Wing spoke to the other skybax in the unique skybax language that Tristan wished he could understand more of. He realized then that maybe he didn't understand every word, but he understood enough to know that Dark Wing was pleading his case. He'd brought Tristan there to prove to his leader that he had a rider. Then Dark Wing looked toward Twilight who was waiting on the edge of the cliff, crouched low, looking as if she were ready to take flight quickly if needs be.

Tristan wondered if Dark Wing was trying to show this dominant skybax that their shadowy clan could mix with the other skybaxes. They could build new trust. They could even bond with humans. New ways were possible. Peace could be established. Here were two skybaxes, one belonging to the day and the other to the night, who dared to bond. And then here was a human Rider in the mix, the bridge between two opposing worlds. Their dedication to one another could change the future.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The huge, battle scarred skybax shifted his gaze between the three, but seeing both the human rider and the skybax belonging to the other 'forbidden world' seemed to be just too much for this leader skybax to take in at the moment. He spread his wings wide and screamed viciously.

Dark Wing turned his head and made brief eye contact with Tristan before he spun around and raced for the cliff edge. Tristan took that as his cue to follow and get into the saddle. Just as Dark Wing reach the edge, Tristan took a running leap and closed the gap between him and Dark Wing in a matter of seconds. Dark Wing sensed his approach and tucked his wings in close and ducked as low as he could. Tristan's hands grasped the top of the saddle and he hoisted himself up faster than he'd ever managed before. Dark Wing was prepared for the jolt and staggered only slightly, holding his ground well against the boy's sudden weight. Before Tristan even had a chance to feel secure and ready in the saddle, Dark Wing pushed off of the rock ledge and took flight.

Tristan hung onto the saddle with both hands, struggling to get his feet secured in the stirrups. He was so busy concentrating on this that he didn't even notice that the other skybax was pursuing. Tristan knew that they were going to make a quick exit from the hidden nesting grounds so he concentrated on hanging on tight. Dark Wing flew fast and hard toward the narrow space between the cliff walls. Tristan braced himself, knowing what to expect this time. He fought the urge to look behind to see if the leader skybax was pursuing. He feared that the movement might unbalance Dark Wing as they glided sideways through the tricky space.

Once they broke into the open, Dark Wing pumped his wings hard, gaining altitude again. This slowed down their flight momentarily. Tristan decided to use this opportunity to steal a glance over his shoulder. Just as he'd feared, the other skybax was following close behind, his scarlet crest looking fiery in the red evening glow of the canyon. The skybax screamed ferociously, beating his wings up and down and gaining on them quickly. Tristan realized that he was in serious danger now. The other skybax seemed intent to battle Dark Wing and Tristan was in a vulnerable place, spread across the creature's back.

Dark Wing swiveled his head sideways and caught sight of the other skybax gaining on them. He also caught sight of his rider's wide eyes. He flapped his wings furiously and searched the cliffs for a good landing spot.

Tristan heard a whirring sound of wings that did not belong to Dark Wing and a shadow fell over them from above. He looked up just in time to see dark skybax claws reaching down. Instinctively Tristan tried to duck, but he couldn't go anywhere unless he was to fall out of the saddle. The creature's foot claws thumped against his back between his shoulder blades. As the creature stalled slightly, the motion from Dark Wing still moving forward caused the attacking skybax's claws to rake down Tristan's back, tearing through the shirt and the flesh of his back. Gasping in both pain and terror, Tristan struggled to keep hanging on as the weight of the creature's claws and the tearing motion yanked him off balance.

Dark Wing turned sharply to the left, trying to get away from the other skybax. The sudden motion sent Tristan lurching in the other direction and one foot slipped out of the stirrup. His body shifted sideways and he frantically grappled for the front of the saddle, trying desperately to keep from falling. His weight being off center across Dark Wing's back made it difficult for the skybax to gain control of his flight. The other skybax used this to his advantage, plunging down for another attack.

In the frenzy of wings and wind and the screams of the battling skybaxes, Tristan caught a glimpse of a cliff top in the distance. It seemed that for a moment, all else faded in his vision save for the cliff top. Solid ground—an unreachable haven—and it was so close, but not close enough. In this fleeting moment of distraction, Tristan did not see the other skybax's talons coming at him again. They closed over his shoulders and the skybax managed to wrench him backward and what little grip Tristan had on the saddle, he now lost.

Tristan's other foot slipped out of the stirrup. Both hands clawed at the saddle, but his fingers only raked through open air. The other skybax released his hold on Tristan in order to avoid being dragged down by his weight. The boy plummeted downward in the open air, arms and legs flailing as if the frantic motions could make him fly, but he watched in horror as the two skybaxes battling in the air above, rapidly grew smaller.

The sound of falling seemed eerily quiet, the air whispering pitiless promises of death in his ears. Though it only lasted for a matter of seconds, the memory of it would last forever.

Another skybax scream cut the air, the sound coming from right below Tristan. He looked down and saw Twilight, her beautiful sunset hued wings stretched out on either side of her as she glided in the airspace just below, positioning herself to catch him. In the frenzy of leaving the hidden cove and the sudden battle, Tristan had momentarily lost track of Twilight and now here she was doing her best to protect him.

In the second he had left, he tucked his legs up, trying to somehow soften his landing, not wanting to hurt Twilight. His fall was short and he landed on his knees against her back.

Twilight dropped downward at the sudden jolt of his hard landing. With no saddle to hold him in place there was nothing to keep Tristan from slipping off of her back. He lurched forward toward her neck. Twilight, gasping for breath against the hard thump of the boy's landing, struggled to gain control of flight again. She managed to tip her body back just in time, sending Tristan shifting back again, keeping him from hurtling over her head. She leveled out her flight, allowing Tristan a moment to try and get his balance.

But it was hard. He was hurting, trying to ignore the fact that blood was spiraling from the gashes down his back and instinct urged him to press his hands against the punctures in his shoulders to keep the blood from flowing. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the wounds and struggled on hands and knees, focusing on the fight for balance on the skybax's back.

Twilight aimed for the cliff top that Tristan had caught a glimpse of only moments before. In one quick glance Tristan saw that it was fairly smooth and open with rocks scattered in front with bushes and a few scraggly trees starting further back. Twilight tilted her body up, wings spread wide for landing. She was trying to land as quickly as possible to save him from falling again, but she was coming in too fast. Tristan realized this and urged her to slow down. If she landed at such a speed with his added weight on her back, it could hurt her terribly. She didn't have the extra weight of a saddle, but Tristan still didn't want to risk anything. As the ground rushed up rapidly beneath them and Twilight started to drop her feet down, Tristan threw himself forward over her right wing in an effort to free her of his weight when she landed.

Since Twilight was positioned just above the ground as she flew in for the swift landing, his fall was short. He didn't have time to right himself and get his feet beneath him to break the fall so he thrust out his arms to avoid striking his head. His right arm struck the ground first and it instantly buckled beneath his weight, sending a shock of pain knifing up his arm. He saw a blur of skybax feet and wings and Twilight screamed as she struggled to avoid hitting him as she landed. A wing popped him on the side and sent him rolling over several times. In the blur of motion, Tristan couldn't tell which direction he was going, whether it was away from or toward the cliff edge. It seemed like this nightmare of risks of falling would never end.

Finally he stopped rolling, but the world continued to spin. Reds, browns, golds—just colors and blurred shapes shifting in his vision. He closed his eyes in an effort to still the spinning world. It seemed like far away he could hear the screams of battling skybaxes. Then he felt something tugging at the collar of his shirt and he started choking as it drew tight against his throat as something strong dragged him backwards.

He started to reach for his throat in an effort to relieve the pressure there, but the pain in his arm stopped him short. He opened his eyes again and through his blurred vision, he could see Dark Wing and the other skybax landing close by, still fighting and stirring up a cloud of dust. Evening rays of sunlight sent golden beams lancing through the dust cloud. He realized then that it was Twilight who was dragging him back away from the danger. When she thought he was far enough away, she stopped, releasing the hold on his shirt and he was finally able to breathe again.

Twilight pushed past him and joined the fight. Tristan still felt disoriented, but was determined to help break up the fight. He sat up slowly. His helmet had been knocked askew and his goggles were broken, dangling awkwardly on one side of the helmet, bumping lightly against his shoulder.

He reached for a stone, using his left arm since his right arm still wouldn't function. He raised the stone above his head and waited until he was sure he would hit the right target and then he hurled it at the attacking skybax. The stone fell short, bouncing harmlessly against the ground. Tristan groaned in frustration at the lack of accuracy his left hand offered him. Even so, he reached for another stone. His shoulder hurt from the movement, but he was determined to help. He threw the next stone and this one met its mark, thumping against the opponent skybax's wing. The next one struck its foot, and the next grazed its neck.

The rogue skybax managed a cruel jab of his beak against Twilight's side. The sound of her pained screech seemed to cut right through Tristan's heart. With a burst of renewed energy, he snatched up one more stone and staggered closer, risking the danger of getting caught in the tangle of fighting skybaxes. He honed in on the eye of the leader nocturnal skybax and launched the stone.

He didn't miss. The stone struck the opposing skybax right in the eye. The creature screamed and stumbled back, shaking his head back and forth. This gave Dark Wing the chance to drive the other skybax backward toward the cliff edge.

Twilight sent a startled look over at Tristan, then she joined Dark Wing again and they worked together now, driving the other skybax ever closer to the edge. Finally, the other skybax gave up the fight, realizing that the odds were against him—two skybaxes and a boy with surprisingly good aim, who was pelting stones at him. He leaped over the edge and took to the sky. Dark Wing and Twilight followed, making sure the other skybax wouldn't change his mind and come back.

The dust seemed thicker now and Tristan struggled to see. He was standing shakily with one last stone still clutched in the palm of his good hand. The stone slipped from his fingers. His shoulders felt damp. He reached his good arm up and brushed one shoulder, wincing. He lifted his fingers in front of him and saw that they were smeared in blood. His adrenaline was rapidly fading away, leaving him weak. He sank to his knees and tried to raise his other arm, but it still wouldn't work. His speckles of darkness marred his vision. "Twilight." He croaked. "Dark Wing."

He was entirely alone now and the dark spots in his vision blended into a solid cloak of darkness.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Far in the distance Tristan could hear voices—skybax voices—calling in urgent tones. His numbed mind struggled to understand, but the darkness was so comfortable and he didn't like being pulled away from it. He tried to ignore the sounds, but they grew louder. He felt a nudge against his shoulder and he groaned. The more conscious he became the more he felt the growing sensation of pain.

Finally he managed to crack open an eye and saw two skybax heads leaned together, looking at him with wide and worried eyes. He tried to get the heads to focus into one before realizing that there really were two there.

He was lying on his left side and started to reach out his right arm to push himself up, but the pain stopped him. Looking down he saw that his lower arm looked bent where it shouldn't bend. His hand hung at an odd angle, utterly useless. Then he remembered how he'd lunged over Twilight's wing because she'd been coming in for the landing too fast and how his arm had buckled beneath him when he'd hit the ground.

Twilight. Dark Wing.

Tristan's heartbeat escalated as the memories of what had just happened came rushing back to him, each thought tumbling over one another in a jumble of pictures, sounds, and feelings, like a destructive tidal wave. He breathed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't block out the terrifying memories that seemed out of control. As he started gasping, unaware that he was hyperventilating, his body felt strange, muscles tightening in his legs and arms while his face and fingertips started tingling.

He opened his eyes again, hoping it would somehow make the terrifying memories vanish.

Dark Wing saw the look of panic in Tristan's eyes and used his own method to handle the situation. With one wing tip, he slapped Tristan across the face.

Twilight looked at her mate and instantly erupted in a tirade of scolding sounds at Dark Wing, clearly disapproving of his rough way of handling things.

Dark Wing realized, guiltily, that he'd slapped just a bit harder than he'd intended, seeing as how the boy's head lolled to one side and a bright red spot surfaced on his dusty face. However, the boy was starting to breathe normally again and was blinking his dark eyes open, the look of panic replaced with worry.

Dark Wing shot a triumphant look over at Twilight. She realized then, that his rough methods had helped after all. Gently, she reached down and nudged Tristan with her beak.

Twilight. Beautiful, sweet, Twilight. She had risked her own life to catch him when he'd fallen. In turn, she had saved his life.

Tristan rolled onto his back, wincing as stinging sensations rippled through his torn back and shoulders. He gazed up at Twilight, eyes filled with concern as he remembered landing hard on her back, how she had dropped down rapidly and gasped for breath.

Using his good arm, he struggled to sit up and Twilight gave him an extra nudge against his shoulder with her beak. This helped and he was able to sit up all the way and maintain his own balance.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he manage to stand and tottered up to Twilight, who was standing close, and leaned his forehead against her neck. "I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry." He said softly. "You—you saved my life, and for that…I owe you mine."

Using his good hand, he reached up and touched her back, realizing that it must be bruised from catching his full weight from a fall like that. "I hurt you when I fell, didn't I?" He said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." His voice cracked with emotion.

Twilight merely hummed gently in response. The sound brought tears to Tristan's eyes and in his weakened condition, he could not blink them away fast enough before a few of them escaped, leaving muddy streaks down his dusty face.

He ran his fingers down her back, over her wing, and then her side, searching for more injuries. Then he found the one that the nocturnal skybax had incurred. Blood oozed from a torn spot in her side. She flinched when his fingers brushed against the sore spot.

"A few stitches will fix that." Tristan mumbled. For the first time in his life, he wanted to know more about healing if it would take care of those he loved. "If we can just get back to Canyon City, I will take care of you. I don't have stuff here. I don't—"

Twilight cooed softly and placed a wing tip gently over his mouth, shushing him.

Tristan realized that she was trying to tell him not to worry about her. "But I can't help it." He whispered. "I will always worry about you."

He turned his head toward Dark Wing, and squinted, trying to see better and suddenly realized that the evening sky was losing light quickly. There was no way he could return to Canyon City before dark without flying back.

"Are you ok?" He said anxiously, as his gaze swept over the skybax. Dark Wing spread out his wings and flapped them slightly, proving that they were still workable despite the fact that they were bleeding in a few places. The saddle was still strapped on his back, but it looked damaged. Tristan stepped up to him next, eyes sweeping over him, but not detecting any serious looking wounds. He was relived to see that Dark Wing didn't appear to be hurt too seriously.

He looked into the creature's eyes and could see the regret reflected in them. Dark Wing looked away guiltily. Tristan realized that the skybax felt awful for what happened. "Don't blame yourself." Tristan said. "You tried, but he…he wasn't…ready." Tristan said slowly, thinking about the situation. He suddenly realized that if Dark Wing's clan would not accept a rider and in turn, the Canyon City skybaxes would not accept a nocturnal skybax, they could never safely fly together. He sank to his knees and bowed his head, hiding the tears that escaped against his will. "Oh, Dark Wing…what are we going to do?" He murmured.

Dark Wing brushed a wingtip lightly against Tristan's back. He flinched and looked up. The skybax crooned softly and pointed to the gashes along the boy's back and the punctures in his shoulders.

"I'll be alright." He said. "I promise." But he wasn't sure if he would be. He was stranded out in the canyons with darkness almost upon him, and he could not fly back to Canyon City with Twilight because of her bruised back, and even if he could ride her, it was nearly too dark now for her to make a safe landing with a rider anyway.

Pushing his worries aside, he focused merely on the moment. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the straps to the saddle and tried to undo them with only one working hand. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't get the strap loose with only one hand. He stumbled with the effort and sank to the ground again, groaning. He needed to find some kind of relief for his bad arm, a sling of some sort, but even if he found something that could work, he couldn't tie it on himself. Never in his life had he felt so helpless.

As he glanced up again, he noticed that the shadows were lengthening rapidly. All he could do was to free Dark Wing of the saddle, and let Twilight fly back to Canyon City. Maybe she could relay the message to them somehow that he was stranded in the canyons and someone could come rescue him. How they would go about that, he wasn't sure, realizing that the bluff they were on may not even be accessible on foot and flying was out of the question without Twilight.

Dark Wing trilled urgently.

"Please…I—I'm trying to think of something to do."

Dark Wing trilled again, louder this time, trying to get his attention.

Tristan raised his tired head. Dark Wing turned his head and pointed to the saddle with his beak.

"I know. I tried to get it off. I'll think of something soon. Just give me a minute." He felt a little dizzy and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Dark Wing nudged him with his beak, then pointed to the saddle again.

Tristan's eyes widened in understanding. "Ride you…again?" He realized then that it was the only way could get back to Canyon City. Dark Wing could see well in the dark and if he waited until full darkness settled over the land, the risk of any other angry skybaxes coming after him would be low.

Twilight looked at the sky and shifted nervously.

Tristan turned toward her. "It's alright. Go while you can still see. Dark Wing will take care of me."

As if in answer, Dark Wing placed a protective wing over Tristan.

Twilight stepped forward and used her wing claws to ruffle the white patch of hair on his head like she'd done so many times before. "I'll catch up with you later." Tristan said, touching her beak lovingly. "I'll meet up with you at Canyon City. I promise. And I'll…I'll take care of you." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture Canyon City and relay the message to her, but it was difficult to weed through all the jumbled thoughts and images in his mind. Finally he managed to pinpoint one specific image: the infirmary. If she could meet him just outside there, he would treat her wounds where the supplies were close by.

Twilight breathed softly into his face. He opened his eyes again and as he looked one last time into her eyes, he felt the odd sensation that she was somehow telling him to stop worrying about her.

Twilight turned to Dark Wing next. She nuzzled him, making soft whistling sounds in her throat, before she turned and ran to the edge of the cliff, launching into the air.

It was only him and Dark Wing now.

Tristan's head was spinning too much and his stomach felt nauseated from the pain. He eased himself down onto his left side, willing the swirling motion to stop. He couldn't get comfortable in any position without hurting. He closed his eyes and waited for night to finish coming.

Dark Wing let him rest, knowing the boy would need all the strength he could get to make the flight back to Canyon City. He too took advantage of the moment and rested close by.

Tristan's mind wouldn't stop replaying the flight and the attack in the air. The feeling of falling out of the saddle, thinking he was going to die, only to have Twilight rescue him. Then he'd purposefully thrown himself off of Twilight again, doing further damage to his already hurting body. How could he gain the strength to climb back into the saddle? He tried to work it out in his mind, but even if he managed to get into the saddle, his right arm wouldn't work and he wouldn't be able to hold on as well. After falling twice within the hour, the idea of another ride was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. But it was the only way to get back to Canyon City. The cliff ledge they were resting on may not even connect with the mainland that led to Canyon City. The only way off would be through flight. Even if he didn't have strength, he'd have to find some courage. He had to do this. There was no other way. Dark Wing was brave, he realized, to offer to take him back when his own body was no doubt sore from the fight. The skybax cared a lot about him to be willing to do this.

He heard the shuffling sound of Dark Wing moving toward him in the darkness. It was time to go. Tristan sat up, unable to keep from shaking. He couldn't see well in the darkness and the moon had not risen yet. The skybax tried to comfort him by humming. The tones were soothing, but did not banish the fear he felt. How was he going to get onto the creature's back? It was challenging enough to do without a flight platform, much less with a body that wasn't working correctly.

First things first, he had to figure out some kind of makeshift sling. He couldn't accomplish anything while trying to hold up his bad arm. He leaned forward and rested his arm in his lap. Then he lifted his good hand up to the front of his shirt and fumbled to undo the upper buttons of his shirt, but couldn't manage well with one hand. Frustrated, he pulled hard, wrenching open the shirt which forced the top few buttons to break off. Carefully, he lifted his arm again and rested it inside the opening of his shirt. It offered minor relief, but minor was better than nothing.

Dark Wing squatted down as far as he could go and Tristan moved toward him, checking the straps, making sure the saddle was still secured tightly enough. It was battered and some of the seams were coming apart so he hoped it would hold long enough for this ride. He reached up, grabbing hold of the dip for the chin rest and tried to pull himself up. He gasped and strained, but he couldn't do it. He staggered back feeling sick to his stomach again. There had to be another way.

Dark Wing moved back to where the rocks started and positioned himself as closely to a large boulder as he could.

Tristan stumbled over to where the skybax stood, understanding that he needed to find a way to use the stones to climb onto the boulder that would get him closer to the creature's back. He groped in the darkness, trying to push the rocks together to form enough of a pile to climb onto. But when he tested it out the rocks weren't sturdy enough and shifted under his weight. He sat down again, worn out. He reached for one of his shoulders and realized that the wounds along his back and shoulders were oozing again from all the movement. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the strength to go on. He had to do this. He couldn't give up.

"Dark Wing, I'm ready to try again."

The skybax moved closer, folding his wings tightly against his sides and squatted down low.

Tristan moved around behind the skybax and reached for the left stirrup. If he could get one foot into it and use it for leverage he might be able to manage hoisting himself up. But it was too high. He fetched a rock, maneuvering it with his one good hand and with his feet, and half dragged, half rolled it closer to Dark Wing and stepped onto it, balancing on one foot while he worked the other into the stirrup. His other leg started to wobble as he balanced on the loose rock. He quickly lunged, pushing down on the stirrup with the other foot and used his good arm to hoist himself forward over the saddle. His chest came down hard against the saddle which on a normal basis wasn't hard enough to matter, but his bad arm was caught between his chest and the saddle now. He sucked air through his clenched teeth, biting back a scream. Somehow he managed to bring his other leg up and worm his way forward until he was in the right position.

Dark Wing righted himself, but waited to launch, giving Tristan time to rest a moment and prepare himself. He discovered quickly that he couldn't lay flat on his stomach in the saddle because the pressure was unbearable against his arm. He wiggled to the left, tilting his right side up, but the cuts along his back and shoulder started stinging. He moved up to his knees, but realized that he wouldn't be able to keep his balance for long this way. He realized that the only way to ride would be the regular way, on his stomach with both feet secured in the stirrups. He was going to have to let it his bad arm dangle off to the side so that he could lay flat in the saddle and hold on with his other hand. He took a deep breath and used his good hand to lift his arm out of the support of his shirt and down to his side. Then, before he could change his mind, he eased himself back down into the saddle. His bad arm slid over to the side, dangling next to the torn saddlebag. It was a painful position. Instinct screamed at him to move it up close to his chest again to get relief, but he couldn't in order to fly. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and he bit down on the cloth part of the saddle on the chin rest, choking back the urge to scream. Then he moved his other hand to Dark Wing's neck and tapped, signaling that he was ready.

Of course, he wasn't really ready. He knew at that point he would never be ready to fly at night with the high risk of falling since he was injured. But seeing as it was his only chance, he did it anyway.

Dark Wing flew gently, gliding most of the time, knowing that this was not a time to show off. Though his wings were stinging where the membrane was torn in several places, he did not complain. He'd been in battle before. He knew that in time he would heal and flight would be more enjoyable again.

The moon was rising now, three quarters full, spilling its light over the canyons, but Tristan could not enjoy this flight. He fought nausea and dizziness and struggled to stay conscious. The flight seemed like an eternity, but he realized that Dark Wing was making a tremendous effort to fly gently, avoiding sharp dips and rises and turns. The wind whistled in his ears, playing a strange high pitched tune. The night air felt cold, drying the tears of pain on his face and cooling the gashes across his back. The pain in his arm gradually shifted into numbness.

Finally, the twinkling lights of Canyon City came into view, glittering like stars. Tristan blinked, trying to tell the difference between the lights and the stars. They blurred in his vision and he slapped at his face, trying to stay conscious. He had to make it to landing.

Dark Wing spotted the flight platform and glided toward it. He gave a warning cry, letting anyone nearby know that he was approaching. He wasn't worried about other skybaxes hearing him at the moment. He would fly away just as soon as he knew that Tristan was safe and the saddle was removed.

Most flight platforms throughout Dinotopia were made of wood and only large enough for one, maybe two skybaxes to land at a time, but the one in Canyon City was a long and wide stone ledge, allowing room for multiple skybaxes to come and go at once. Lights bobbed near the platform as people approached. Dark Wing landed as gently as he could manage, but having a rider was still new and so far this was only his second landing with one. Tristan struggled to hang on as he was lurched forward in the saddle, then back again as Dark Wing battled with his balance.

"Tristan! Is that you?" Someone called.

He didn't answer as he tried to keep his focus on getting down. He pushed himself up halfway and somehow managed to slide out of the saddle. When his feet touched the smooth stone surface of the flight platform, he felt his knees buckle. Clutching his bad arm to his chest, he collapsed.

More lights arrived, lanterns swinging from the hands of excited platform attendants along with the sounds of their excited chatter. Tristan closed his eyes, the movement of the swinging beams of light making his stomach churn. The cold stone beneath him pressed against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. He made it. He was still alive. But he had to get up. Dark Wing couldn't leave without the saddle being removed. More voices sounded, seeming to come from all directions.

"Tristan, can you hear me? Hey, what happened? Are you ok?"

It was his instructor's voice. Tristan opened his eyes and saw the man's boots stepping close.

Dark Wing screeched a warning as the man drew near.

Will paused as he surveyed the creature. "Tristan…you didn't." He said in a shocked tone.

Dark Wing eyed the man warily and sounded another warning shriek.

"Easy." Will said quickly. "Easy." He changed his tone to a gentle one in order to calm the agitated skybax.

"It's ok, Dark Wing." Tristan murmured. He drew his dry lips together, trying to whistle in the reassuring tones that Twilight had done earlier when he'd regained consciousness after falling. He licked his lips and tried again, managing a weak sound, but Dark Wing understood. He relaxed just a little and allowed the man to come close enough to reach Tristan.

Will knelt down beside the boy. "Tristan?"

"The saddle." Tristan mumbled, struggling to sit up. "I can't get it off myself. Go gentle. I think he'll let you. He knows it has to be done and I can't."

Will helped the boy into a sitting position. The world of golden lights piercing the night danced before Tristan's eyes. He bent his head and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"You look bad." Will said, drawing back and dismayed at seeing the blood smeared on his hand after touching the boy.

"I'll manage. Just please get the saddle off of Dark Wing. He needs burdock salve for his wings…just please…make sure he's…ok. And Twilight, she probably arrived not long ago. I'll have to find her too." He lifted his head and opened his eyes again and squinted in the bright lantern lights, still unable to focus. His stomach twisted again and the rushing sound of wind filled his ears. The busy sounds around him soon drowned in the building roar in his ears and the dancing lantern lights suddenly went black as the unconsciousness he'd been fighting for so long, finally took over.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Tristan. Come on. Snap out of it. You can do better than this."

A soft moan escaped through Tristan's wind chapped lips as the unpleasant sensations of pain returned with vengeance. He willed the annoying voice to fade away, wishing he could stay unconscious. It was a world of darkness, but at least it was free of pain. "Just let me…sleep."

"Nope. Not happening. You have to keep awake for now."

Tristan opened his eyes, struggling to get his vision to focus. The guy looking down at him wore a simple brown flight platform helmet, the chin strap dangling rather than cinched neatly. Sandy brown hair peeked out from beneath the rim of the helmet and a mixed look of concern and annoyance reflected in the person's eyes. Yellow lantern light cut through the surrounding darkness, illuminating a light scar that slanted across the guy's chin.

"M—Mathias?" Tristan stammered, dismayed that this fellow cadet was seeing him in such a weakened state. "What are you…what are you…doing here?"

"Flight platform duty." Mathias explained. "I'm on evening shift." He whistled when he caught sight of the oozing punctures through the shoulders of Tristan's shredded shirt. "You really outdid me this time." Mathias said. "At least in the fact of getting yourself hurt." He hooked a hand under Tristan's right arm just below the shoulder. "I'm supposed to help you off the platform. Now try to stand up and…well, just hang onto me if you need to." He spoke the last words through his teeth, as if performing this act of kindness toward his rival were difficult to execute. He pushed up beneath Tristan's arm, unaware that it was the bad arm.

Tristan did not want to appear any weaker than he already had in front of Mathias, but he couldn't choke back the gasp that rose in his chest. "Don't! Owwwww!" He tried weakly to pull away. "Ohhhhh! Let go, let go, let _go_!" He managed to swing his left arm over, slapping frantically at the other boy's hand.

A look of confusion crossed Mathias's face and he quickly let go, stepping back momentarily.

Tristan hugged his right arm to his chest, clenching his teeth.

Dark Wing heard Tristan's panicked tone and whipped his head around to see the boy. Will had just managed to get the buckles loosened on the saddle. He quickly pulled the saddle off and backed away, ducking just in time to avoid getting swiped by the creature's huge wings as the skybax immediately darted over to where Tristan lay, placing his wings around the boy protectively. The skybax leaned forward, glaring fiercely at Mathias. He clacked his beak menacingly in the air above the cadet's head.

Mathias stepped backwards and watched the creature with wide eyes.

Just for good measure, Dark Wing stuck one wing out, tripping the other boy. Mathias toppled forward, catching himself on his hands and knees.

Tristan, still on his back, looked up at the skybax towering above him. "It's alright." He urged, alarmed that the creature just might accidentally step on him in the process of trying to shoo away the other cadet. "I don't like him either, but believe it or not, I think he was only trying to help this time."

Dark Wing brought his wing back around Tristan again, sealing the protective wall around him. Tristan blinked in the darkness, soothed by the feeling of protection in the shadow of his wings. The thought crossed his mind that 'Dark Wing' was not this mighty skybax's real name. One of these days he was going to _have_ to figure out what his real name was if their bond was going to be complete. Why he hadn't figured it out already had festered in the back of his mind with each passing day.

Just then, Bix made it to the flight platform. In one quick glance she took in the situation. She barked at Mathias to stay still and she approached the skybax, speaking to it in cooing and whistling tones.

Dark Wing looked down at the dinosaur and cocked his head to one side, listening intently. Finally, he took a step back and reluctantly swept his wings aside, allowing a path to Tristan.

Bix turned to Mathias. "Try again. I think it'll be ok now."

Will handed the saddle off to another flight platform attendant and joined Mathias. Between the two of them they managed to get Tristan to his feet.

Bix spoke to Dark Wing again in reassuring tones and the creature watched closely as Tristan was led away. Finally, Bix managed to assure him that the boy was in good hands. Tristan threw a look over his shoulder and his eyes met Dark Wing's one last time before the skybax turned away and took to the sky, flying away silently into the night air.

For some reason, seeing the great skybax disappear caused Tristan to feel terribly alone even though he was currently surrounded with those trying to help him.

"Twilight." He said, under his breath. "Where did she go?"

"What was that?" Will said.

"Twilight." Tristan repeated as he was escorted across a rope bridge. "Did she come here earlier? Did you see her?"

Will and Mathias exchanged looks. "She came in just as darkness was settling in." Mathias said. "I was surprised to see that she'd come here to Canyon City rather than Pteros. She seemed unusually upset, so I alerted our instructor." He glanced back at Tristan.

"Where is she now? Is she ok?" Tristan asked as they helped him into a small cart pulled by two dryosauruses.

"She seemed alright, but didn't let anyone close to her. I'm assuming she headed over to the Canyon City skybax roost for the night." Mathias said.

Will looked like he wanted to say a great many things, but he held his tongue for the moment. Instead, he focused on the present task, and that was to get his cadet safely to the infirmary.

It was a bumpy, painful, ride and Tristan was so exhausted that it was hard to think strait. He kept asking about both Dark Wing and Twilight, forgetting each time that he'd already asked. There were other people nearby helping, but everything was a blur and Tristan couldn't remember recognizing any of them other than Will and Mathias and Bix.

When they reached the infirmary Elora greeted them, but her dark brows drew together in concern when she recognized that it wasn't just any patient who was struggling through the doorway with Will and Mathias supporting him on either side and Bix trotting in ahead of them.

Elora stepped close and touched his shoulder lightly. "Tristan?" She said, her dark eyes filled with concern.

Tristan recognized her voice and managed to look up. In his exhausted state he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Not here for work this time."

A smile broke through her worried expression. "Just making more work for me." She said. "I see how it is." She glanced up at Will and Mathias. "What happened?"

Will frowned. "I'd really like to know that myself."

Her gaze shifted to Mathias, but he only shrugged. "Bad company, maybe?" He said. "Something to do with that same skybax who caused us to wreck our hang gliders."

Before Tristan could sort through the fogginess in his mind to come up with some kind of answer, Sabra and Twig reached them, pushing what looked like a table on wheels. Sabra instructed Will and Mathias to help the injured cadet onto it and then they pushed it into the other room. As they rolled him away, Tristan could see Will, Mathias, and Bix standing there in the waiting room, growing smaller as he was led away from them. Will looked agitated, pacing back and forth. Mathias stood with his arms crossed, trying to not look concerned, but the worried look in his eyes betrayed him. Tristan overheard Bix giving them both words of encouragement. "The cadet will be alright. He's in good hands."

Sabra, Elora, and Twig immediately set to work. Elora set to cutting his shirt off, apologizing that he wouldn't be able to use it again.

Her words merely blurred in his ears. For the moment, another thought filled his mind.

"Twilight." Tristan said.

Elora paused. "What?"

"Twilight. Did she come by here?"

"Who's Twilight?"

"A skybax. My partner." Tristan craned his neck, looking toward the window, knowing that what he sought after was out there somewhere.

"Tristan, hold still. No, I haven't seen a skybax here this evening."

At this response, Tristan tried to get up. "I have to go find her."

Sabra and Elora just looked at each other for a moment, before Sabra broke into laughter. "Son, you're not going anywhere at the moment. Now hold still."

Tristan fought to sit up, but Elora pressed a hand to his chest, keeping him down.

Sabra briefly examined his arm then sent Twig to fetch something.

Tristan struggled to sit up again. "I have to take care of Twilight. She had a cut on her side that needed tended to. I don't think she'll let anyone else do it. I—"

"Hush." Elora said, helping him up this time, but only so that Sabra could get a look at his back. "Breath deep, remember?"

"No. I have to go find her."

"You need to calm down."

"No! No one understands here. I need to go find her!"

Twig returned and the next thing Tristan knew he was being forced to drink a strange tasting liquid. The room blurred, the busy sounds faded, and he was out again.

Nightmares greeted him next. Angry skybax screams filled Tristan's ears while talons reached down to tear him to shreds. Then he fell, his breath taken away as the air rushed past him as he plummeted down through open space. Even though he could hear the skybaxes nearby, none came to rescue him. "Help! Help me, _please!"_ He screamed as he looked down. But the skybaxes continued to shriek above and didn't seem to notice him. The ground rushed up to meet him. He jerked awake, gasping.

"Breathe deep, cadet."

Tristan turned his head to see Twig blinking at him in the dim lamp light. "Nightmares speak of a bad experience." The oviraptor said. "Breathe, and overcome it."

Tristan said nothing in return as he took the dinosaur's advice and focused on breathing deeply in order to calm himself down. His left hand shook as he clung to a fistful of blanket. He closed his eyes and concentrated, breathing slow and steady until he was no longer trembling.

"Excellent work." Twig commented. "You are a fast learner."

Tristan opened his eyes and glanced around, realizing that he was still in the infirmary. A few lanterns were lit, giving the room a soft, warm glow. The paper covered windows were dark, revealing that it was still night. Curtains were drawn on one side of the bed, creating privacy for the patient occupying the next bed.

Tristan looked down, discovering that his shirt was gone and his upper body was wrapped in clean bandages. His arm, splinted and bound tightly, rested in a sling against his chest. He stared down at his arm, realization sinking in. This meant that training would come to a complete standstill for some time. By the time he could attempt it again, all the other cadets would be finished with training by then. Suddenly he wished that he was still dreaming and he'd wake up yet again, safe and sound in his carved out bunk in the stone wall of the cadet's dorm.

He turned to Twig again, a devastated look in his eyes. "This is going to take awhile, isn't it?"

The oviraptor merely blinked his large reptilian eyes. "Much longer than the cuts on your back and shoulders." He held out a small clay cup. "Drink this."

Tristan took the cup and realized that his hand was trembling again. So much for all that work calming down a few minutes ago. He looked down at the contents, hesitating. It smelled odd.

"It is valerian root tincture mixed in water." Twig explained. "It will keep you calm and help you sleep."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Tristan replied stubbornly. "What if I want to get up and search for Twilight and Dark Wing?"

"You will be of no help to them in the state you are in right now. If you want to be of any use to anyone, you will drink this."

Tristan still hesitated. "But sleep brings…nightmares."

"You want to get back in a skybax saddle soon, do you not?" Twig replied in a sly tone. "Sleep promotes healing."

Tristan swallowed down the liquid with no further complaint.

The dinosaur stayed close by, swaying his long neck in a mesmerizing motion while singing gently. His tones slid up and down the scale and Tristan listened to the strange tones until the valerian root extract took effect and he drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Just as daylight sent a warm glow through the paper windows, Elora came in, humming softly to herself as she walked up to Tristan's bedside. Twig, who'd been on watch all night, looked up sleepily and greeted the girl.

Elora smiled and returned the greeting. "So how'd he do through the night? Did he give you any trouble?"

Twig shook his head. "No trouble. Slept most of the time."

"Good." Elora said. "Thank you for staying here. You're free to go now and get some rest."

The oviraptor whistled in appreciation and quietly left the room.

Elora sat down in a chair next to the sleeping boy and watched him with a thoughtful expression on her face. She knew that he would be a handful when he awakened. He was going to be very upset about his injuries and the fact that they were going to keep him out of training for awhile.

A shy smile played on her lips and she glanced about the room, but no one else was around. Hesitantly, she reached forward to Tristan, brushing aside the tuft of dark hair that fell down to his eyes. While they had tended to his wounds and washed him up of all the canyon dust and grime, Sabra had removed the favorite blue bandanna and the carnivore tooth necklace, putting them in a basket underneath his bed. Without the roguish accessories, he looked different, younger, perhaps, and weak with the bandages concealing his muscled shoulders. He stirred in his sleep, moving his head to one side and shifting slightly. His dark brows pulled together as if he were very worried about something.

Elora drew her hand back quickly.

"We'll make it work, somehow." Tristan muttered, eyes still closed, clearly talking in his sleep.

Elora wished she could see into his dreams and know what he was talking about.

"They won't understand." Tristan mumbled as his frown deepened. He shifted again, rolling toward his right side. The moment he felt pressure on his bad arm, he rolled back again, a whimper escaping through his lips.

Elora realized that if Tristan knew she was there and heard that weak sound coming from him, he would be terribly embarrassed. She'd been around him enough now to recognize that he had a decent amount of pride that he fought to hang onto as much as he could. He continued to shift around, seeming to have trouble getting comfortable no matter which way he moved. She wished things could be easier for him. If he hadn't broken his arm they would've laid him on his stomach so his torn back could get some relief from the pressure of his weight against it. Elora's smile faded. Something inside her twisted at seeing the pain on her friend's face. Even though she didn't know his entire story yet, she'd gathered enough information to know that she was lucky to be tending to him, watching him breathe and move around rather than preparing him for a burial.

He groaned softly and Elora knew he would awaken any moment now. He was due for another dose of valerian and a warm tea infused with pain relieving herbs. She got up and quietly slipped into the other room to fetch the valerian and make the tea.

When she returned, Tristan was turning his head from side to side and breathing hard, clearly dealing with another nightmare.

Elora set the cups down on the bedside table and reached out, brushing her fingers across his forehead. "Hey. It's alright. Wake up."

Tristan opened his eyes and looked around wildly until his gaze met Elora's. He stared into her dark eyes until he finally realized that he was no longer dreaming.

"Good morning, Tristan." She said softly, smiling and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Elora." He murmured.

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't be here."

Elora tapped a finger against her cheek and looked up toward the ceiling as if she were calculating. "Actually, you _should_ be here since it's one of the days you usually come in for work."

"But not like this." Tristan said with a slight shudder as wisps of his nightmare still lingered.

Elora shook her head. "No, not like this. You kind of ruined your record now of being the only cadet in the beginner rank who hasn't come by for…well…a business visit."

"I know. And I was proud of the record too."

"What is that wise saying? Pride goeth before a fall?"

The girl was only teasing, but Tristan cringed at the last word. "Fall." He repeated to himself, then shuddered again.

Though he spoke softly Elora overheard what he said. "Well if I was you, I'd count yourself lucky to be here even if it _is_ as a patient instead of an employee. From what I was told, you should be lying at the bottom of the canyon, broken beyond recognition."

Tristan looked up quickly. "How do you know that? How do you know I fell?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in alarm. "I was only told that you _could_ have fallen easily to your death in the condition you were in when you arrived to Canyon City on the back of a skybax. You mean to say that you really _did_ fall?"

Tristan closed his eyes again. "How much do you know?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Well, I just know that your back and shoulders are torn and Twig, being a saurian, said he recognizes the damage of claws when he sees it. We assume that something attacked you and when we asked your instructor about it later, he said that he highly suspected it was a skybax that tore its claws into you." She leaned forward, eyes bigger than ever now. "Now you're saying that you really _did_ fall. How is it then that you are alive?"

"Twilight saved me. A skybax did attack when I was riding Dark Wing and it caused me to fall out of the saddle. When I fell, Twilight flew beneath me and I landed on her back. She flew to a cliff ledge to land, but I jumped off before she could fully land because at the speed she was coming in, I was afraid she would hurt herself with my added weight. I guess that's when I hurt my arm. I came down on it hard when I hit the ground."

"And you mean to say that you managed to get back in the saddle after all that and still ride back to Canyon City? Tristan, do you realize that your arm was broken? Not only that, your back and shoulders was torn too."

"I know I was hurting really bad. It made me feel sick, but I knew that if I didn't get back to Canyon City there was no telling how long it would be before someone found me and I'd be a lot worse off the longer I had to wait. There were risks either way and I chose… I chose to…to fly." He said the last words slowly, as if amazed that he'd actually done it.

The girl shook her head in wonder. "I don't know whether to say if you are very brave or just downright crazy."

Tristan chewed on his lower lip, frowning, shifting again, and wishing he could get relief. "I like the sound of 'very brave' better."

Elora smiled. "Something tells me that 'crazy' might be the more truthful description."

"Whatever then."

"If you'll let me help you sit up, you can sip on this tea. It will help to dull the pain."

"Pain? What pain?" Tristan said, trying to look tough.

But Elora knew better. The girl snatched a couple of extra pillows from the empty beds nearby and used them to help prop the boy up. She was very gentle, taking care not to bump his broken arm or put any extra pressure against his sore back. As she leaned in to help him, Tristan was suddenly aware of how close her face was to his and how he could feel the soft tickle of her breath against his neck. She moved back, finished, and pressed the warm mug into his hand. "I want you to sip on this until it's gone." She said.

Tristan obeyed, raising the mug to his lips, afraid to look the girl too closely in the eyes. "Where's Sabra?"

"She'll be here later to check on you. After we patched you up last night, Twig watched you through the night and I'm taking the morning shift to watch you."

"Why do I have to be watched?"

"Because you're an unpredictable patient and your protoceratops friend advised us to keep a close eye on you. She said that she wouldn't be surprised if you left as soon as you figured out that your legs still worked. She said you'd be right back in the canyons looking for your skybax friends and probably getting yourself killed in the process."

"Bix was here?"

"Yes. She seems quite fond of you and appeared genuinely concerned about you."

Tristan sipped on the tea for a moment, thinking about the protoceratops. She really _had_ grown to be a good friend. They no longer had just a teacher/student relationship. Maybe the dinosaur would hear him out and give him some good insight on what to do about his relationship with both of the skybaxes and the unusual relationship the skybaxes had for each other. Maybe she would understand and see the effort they were making to dissolve old differences between the clans and reunite the skybaxes. From what he remembered, she was a retired ambassador. Surely she would understand. "I would like to go see Bix." He said decidedly.

Elora just laughed. "No, you aren't going anywhere just yet. The orders are for you to stay put for now. If you would like to see Bix, I can arrange to have a message sent to her and let her know that you requested her company."

"Orders? Whose orders? I think if I feel up to it, I should be able to go when I please."

Elora rolled her eyes. "It was Bix herself who gave the orders and not only that, but your instructor completely agreed with her. Now you're not going to risk going against the orders of a highly esteemed dinosaur and a high ranking Master Pilot, are you?"

Tristan frowned. Sure, he felt rough and knew he needed the rest for now, but he didn't like it that someone was telling him what to do.

"You know, you're a really stubborn guy." Elora said in a teasing tone.

"I need to get out of here as soon as possible and go look for Dark Wing and Twilight. He needs burdock salve for his wings, and she needs arnica oil for her back, and a turmeric and comfrey poultice for her side, maybe even stitches."

"Just listen to you, a healer at heart." Elora said with a look of admiration. "Someone's been paying attention at work."

"Please, take me seriously. I need to go as soon as possible."

Elora shook her head. "And you think you're the one going to treat them?"

"I'm the only one who can. I know when and where to find them."

"Tristan, I think they'll be alright. From what I understand, he flew you here so he can't be too bad off. As for Twilight, she's waiting right outside the infirmary for you and seems alright other than the fact that she's worried about you. I think you're just looking for an excuse to get out of here and to go see that rogue skybax." Elora sighed. "You know, I've heard rumors—"

"Wait, what? She's outside?" Tristan interrupted. He held the mug out to Elora, indicating that he was finished with it. She reached out and took it, eying Tristan warily.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself up, determined to go out to Twilight, but as he shifted his legs toward the side of the bed, he suddenly realized that the only clothes he was wearing was his underwear. Fortunately, the blanket still covered him from the waist down. He shot a worried look at Elora and the girl seemed to know exactly what was going through his mind. She burst into giggles.

"Where in Ogthar's name is my clothes?!" He said in alarm.

"Well, the shirt wasn't worth saving. What's left of it will be recycled for rags. The rest of your clothes are in the laundry and will be returned to you as soon as they've been washed, and the rest of your belongings are safe and sound in a basket beneath your bed."

"Get me my pants then, even if they _are_ dirty." Tristan growled. "I'm going out to see Twilight."

Elora shook her head. "I'm not going to do that. The only way you're going to see Twilight is if you march out there in nothing but your undies. You have to be strong enough to manage getting there and back on your own, too." She placed the empty mug onto the bedside table and picked up a smaller cup.

Tristan scowled. "You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm not. First of all, you're supposed to stay put for now. If you get up too soon, you could hurt yourself further. You really want that? Second, I don't want to be responsible for having any hand in helping you get into more trouble." She pressed the other cup into Tristan's hand, pushing his fingers around it. "Drink this too."

Tristan glared down at the contents in the cup. "This is more of that stuff that makes me sleepy, isn't it?"

"Yes." Elora said.

Tristan promptly pushed the mug back at the girl. "I don't want to sleep my life away."

Elora rolled her eyes. "Bix wasn't kidding when she said you would be a terrible patient."

"Bix said that?"

"Yes. Apparently she knows you well."

"Can I see her?"

Elora sighed. "Here we go again. We're just going in circles here. I already told you that would have to wait." She held the mug of rejected tincture, thinking hard for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Hey, I know just the thing. I'll ask Mathias to come and play his Dragon Flute. That would probably calm you down and help you rest."

Tristan was just easing himself back against the pillows, but with this comment, he went rigid again. "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Elora, I will _not_ have that guy come in here to play some stupid little _lullaby_ that's supposed to relax me! Besides, the Dragon Flute charms dinosaurs, not humans."

"Okay, okay. Bad idea. I see that now." She shook her head. "You do realize that he helped you get here, right?"

"Um…kind of." Tristan preferred not to pull out those memories.

"He's not as bad as you think."

"You don't know him like I do."

"Tristan, sheesh. Will you just drink this stuff? I think you'll do everyone a favor by going back to sleep now." The girl grabbed Tristan's hand and firmly pressed the cup into it again.

Tristan looked down at the contents in the cup, then reluctantly swallowed it down. "All this liquid is going to make me…well…you know." He complained.

Elora smirked. "Don't worry. I'll draw the curtain before I leave. But since we're supposed to keep an eye on you, just know that I won't go far. You won't have a chance to sneak out of here." As she took the empty cup, her fingers brushed against his. Tristan withdrew his hand quickly.

"What's the matter, you don't like to be touched?" She said teasingly.

"Well, no, not particularly." Tristan grumbled avoiding her eyes.

Elora laughed again. "Well then it's a good thing you were out of it when Sabra and I took care of you. The problem is, I doubt you'll be out of it the next time we have to change those bandages and put fresh salve on those wounds."

"You think it's funny."

"Yes, I do. You're so stand -offish and untouchable, but look what you got yourself into now." Elora giggled.

"I don't think it's funny." Tristan said. "Do you realize that my training just came to a complete standstill?"

Elora stopped laughing, realizing how upset the boy was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

Tristan groaned and rubbed his forehead in agitation. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. All the others are going to go on ahead of me. I'll be left alone."

Elora took a deep breath and caught his hand, pulling it down from his face and risking the fact that he might just swat her away again. "Hey. Try not to worry so much. It won't help. Worry only slows down healing." She squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I've seen other cadets run into the obstacle of injuries and yes, it slows them down, but it rarely ever stops them completely. And if I know you like I think I do, you'll get right back up and pick up where you left off. Something tells me that you're not a quitter and it would take an awful lot more than this to make you give up."

Tristan looked at the girl, not sure what to say in return. Despite the fact that he'd indicated not wanting to be touched, she was still holding his hand.

"You know, there's something someone told me once that really helped me when I got discouraged about pursuing this career." Elora went on. "When I realized how long it would take to become a healer and all the years studying and learning, it seemed impossible, not to mention all the obstacles that seemed to pop up here and there, seeming set on knocking me off course of reaching my goals. This is what was said and it meant a whole lot to me and every time things get tough I repeat it to myself." She took another deep breath. "Think of life as a stream of water and the current is carrying you along with it. Every time you encounter a rock jutting out of the water, how do you handle it? You can slam into the obstacle and try to break through it, or you can just steer yourself around it and smoothly continue along."

Tristan remained silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then finally a sheepish smile broke through his serious expression. "I think I've always tried to chisel through all the rocks."

"Learn to steer instead of chisel now." Elora said with a wink.

"Thanks." Tristan replied, then realized that the girl was still holding his hand. Shyly, he squeezed it back. "Elora, you're a really good…friend."

Elora smiled and finally pulled her hand away and pretended to be busy gathering the cups from the bedside table. "You try and get some more rest now if you want to get back into a skybax saddle again."

Tristan realized that it was the first time the girl was encouraging him to pursue _his_ dream instead of trying to steer him into the career _she_ was after.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Tristan was sleeping again, but the sound of voices nearby awoke him. In his drowsiness, he kept his eyes closed at first, feeling like it took too much effort for the moment to try and open his eyes and go to all the trouble to focus on his surroundings. After a while he started recognizing whose voices he was hearing and what they were saying.

They were speaking in quiet tones so Tristan couldn't always hear every word spoken.

"So I don't understand why you never told your cadets more about these..." Tristan realized that it was Fira speaking and her tone didn't sound very happy.

"…that most people don't even realize that they are not just a myth." That was Will speaking.

"So, what, that's an excuse to not bring them into your teaching subjects? They're just a myth so they're not important to present day skybax rider training? Look what Tristan's gotten into now!" Fira's voice rose with anger so Tristan was pretty sure he didn't miss any of her words. He also wondered why she dared to talk so boldly to their instructor.

Someone made a shushing sound and the tones dropped again.

"Fira, please…understand me. It's a controversial…and…as I know." Will's voice again.

"But why?" Fira said.

Will sighed. "It's because…linked…World Beneath. Bix, I apologize for..."

"Do as you must, sky rider." Bix said, her raspy dinosaur voice carrying a little more than Will and Fira's. "I do believe your daughter has arrived at a place in life where she needs to know a few more details about it. You've got your hands full with one wayward cadet. Better that it would not become two."

Tristan suddenly came wide awake. Daughter? Did Bix just say daughter? Did she really indicate that Fira was Will's daughter? But how could that be? Maybe he'd heard the dinosaur wrong.

"Fira, I'll explain more…later. For now, just understand…mythical nocturnal skybaxes…dangerous…like the Rainy Basin carnivores." Will said.

"Then why aren't they in the Rainy Basin? Father, I just don't understand why you've never told me about this before." Fira's tone was getting louder again.

Tristan wondered if he were merely dreaming. Now Fira was calling Will her father, too. Out of habit, he started to lift his right arm to rub his forehead, but the heavy splint and sling kept it restrained.

"Because it's not that simple." Will was saying. "They're pterosaurs and the lay of the land in the Rainy Basin, the thick jungle-like forest, is not a suitable environment for skybaxes to make their home. As you know, a skybax needs plenty of open space and sky for quick launching and landing."

"But where do these creatures live then? Shouldn't others know about it so they won't accidently stumble into their territory? We wouldn't want anyone accidently stumbling into the Rainy Basin territory, would we? I mean, what if that's what happened to Tristan somehow?

"We know that the nocturnal skybaxes live within the canyons, but not their specific location." Will replied. "And as for Tristan, he was warned not to pursue a bond with a nocturnal skybax."

Tristan couldn't keep from shifting around a little. Now that he was fully awake, his back and shoulders were hurting again.

"I do believe your cadet is waking up now." Bix said, always the observant one.

Tristan decided to acknowledge their presence now, though he was careful not to indicate that he'd overheard any of their conversation when they obviously thought he was asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He mumbled.

For a moment Will, Bix, and Fira all just stared at Tristan. He stared back at them, unsure of what to say and dreading what they might have to say. Finally, he focused on Bix, wondering what kind of scolding or words of wisdom she was conjuring behind those bright saurian eyes. "I think I found land." He decided to say, talking in the dolphinback code that he and Bix seemed to have developed between the two of them earlier on in training. "Sharks attacked and dolphins helped me, and I think I know the difference between the two now. And I really do think I found land."

Fira, who was standing next to the dinosaur, looked confused. She glanced up at Will. "Um…he isn't making sense."

Bix chuckled. "Yes, he is. The two of us talk in prose sometimes." She turned back to Tristan. "Who are the sharks?"

Tristan decided to not look at his instructor who seemed to be boring holes through him with his silent stare. " _Some_ of the nocturnal skybaxes, but not all. Dark Wing would belong to the dolphin category. He and Twilight both tried to rescue me from the one who attacked. You see, Dark Wing brought me to where his kind live, but their leader apparently wasn't ready to accept a human in their group. We tried to get away, but weren't fast enough. We were attacked, but Twilight and Dark Wing both rescued me. Believe it or not, I have a bond to them both. They are mates."

Silence ensued and Tristan swallowed hard beneath the shocked stares of the three who stood before him. It felt intimidating to be weakly lying down on a bed while this tough, able bodied, trio stood over him.

"But how can that be?" Fira said, breaking the awkward silence. "Those two clans don't mix."

"Well, Twilight and Dark Wing have a different plan." Tristan said. "I believe that they are trying to break the old traditional hostilities between the two clans."

"And where do you think your place is in all this?" Will said, finally speaking. His words were fair enough, but his tone hinted at sarcasm. Tristan decided to ignore the sarcastic note and keep going. It was, after all, the only story he had to tell.

"I haven't figured all that out yet, but they both seem to want a friendship with me, so I play a role somehow. I believe that they are trying to create peace between the two clans. As their friends and partners, I want to help."

Bix decided to speak up again. "Pursuing peace is the basis of all the existing cities and communities of Dinotopia and every establishment that was ever made. In the past, every peace agreement between humans and saurians were not achieved without difficulty, losses, and multiple failures before the peace was finally accepted by all. Even now there are still places and saurians, and even humans who are still unfamiliar with, or unwilling to abide by the overall code of Dinotopia. I must warn you, Tristan, that the process of establishing a greater peace is nearly always difficult and not without sacrifice."

Will cleared his throat, indicating that he had something to add to this. Bix turned to him. "The floor is yours." She said graciously.

"If this is really what is going on, I think you should stay away from it. You're young and have a lot to learn still. Being caught in the middle of this has already proved to be extremely dangerous. If you continue on this path there's no telling how many more dangers you will face, injuries, and even impending death. Bix is right in telling you that all peace has been established with great sacrifice." Concern radiated from Will's eyes though his tone was brusque.

Tristan looked away and nervously plucked at a loose string on the blanket. What he had to say next probably wouldn't sit well with his instructor. "Well maybe I'm willing to take those risks. Maybe for some reason the skybaxes need a human in the mix. Maybe years ago a human had a hand causing the rift. Maybe a human needs to help mend it now."

Will frowned. "That's a lot of maybes. I still think you need to let the skybaxes settle their differences without your input. You know, have you ever considered that the skybaxes method of peace was to keep away from each other? Maybe you, Dark Wing, and Twilight are merely upsetting the balance all over again."

Tristan's temper was building. He struggled to keep it under control as he spoke. "It doesn't seem right that Dark Wing's clan lives in isolation. They should be able to roam the canyons freely along with the other ones whether it is day or night."

"I don't think that is for you to decide." Will stated.

"Why? Who else is qualified then?" Tristan challenged.

Fira watched in amazement how Tristan daringly stood up to her father, challenging both his beliefs and command. She knew that it was a risky thing for him to do, but she liked to see one of her fellow cadets displaying so much gumption—especially from one already considered out of commission. She'd already been noticing how Tristan seemed to ride on the 'daring' side of life and now she was catching a stronger glimpse of his determined side. All this stuff about the skybaxes was confusing, and she wasn't sure what was right or wrong and who had the right views on it, but she found herself wanting to side with Tristan.

Will's jaw squared and Fira knew that her father was straining to remain patient. "Let me remind you of your place, Tristan." Will said tersely. "You are a Beginner ranking cadet. Your job at this point is to follow orders and to learn about the skybaxes and their environment."

"I think I _have_ been learning a lot about the skybaxes and their environment." Tristan pressed. "Even though it may not always be in a method that you agree with."

"True. But if you were following orders correctly, I highly doubt you would be in the unfortunate state you're in right now. Tristan, how can I be your instructor if you defy my authority and deliberately go against my orders? I've been lenient with you, trying to give you as much leeway as possible to learn the ways of becoming a skybax rider. Now I'm afraid I've allowed far too much leeway. If you can't seem to carry out simple instructions now from your own flight instructor, how can I, or any one else, rely on you later as a full time skybax rider? Trust is an important factor. If someone sends you and your skybax partner on a mission to deliver mail, small items, or even medical supplies somewhere, people are going to want to know they have a reliable skybax and rider to do the job. They aren't going to want one who has a reputation for disappearing at any time with no explanation, arriving late for appointments, or failing one mission because of trying to take on another one before the first mission is even completed." Will paused a moment, giving Tristan time to let this information sink in.

Tristan stayed quiet this time, not sure what to say to all that.

It was Fira who decided to take that moment to speak up. "Are you indicating that you're going to drop him from the program?" She looked at Will with an almost accusing look in her eyes.

Will turned to the girl and sighed. "Fira, maybe you shouldn't have come along for this visit."

"Well if you were planning on firing someone from training, I don't think it's very tactful to do it when the cadet just had a horrifying experience and is practically tied down to an infirmary bed."

Tristan looked over at the girl, amazed again at how she was standing up for him. Also, for questioning their instructor's judgment at the same time.

Bix suddenly decided that she needed to intervene. "Will, maybe your cadet could use some more rest for now. He's got a lot to think through."

Will sighed and seemed to calm down after the dinosaur spoke. "Tristan, I don't want to drop you from the course. Just consider what has been said in this conversation."

The weight of the conversation seemed to settle on Tristan's shoulders already. He felt exhausted even though all he had done was lay there and carry on a conversation, though it had been a challenging one. Cold fear crept into his mind. Fear of failure in more ways than one.

"Yes, sir." Tristan finally said.

Bix decided to speak up again. "We should probably go for now and let you rest. You gave us a scare last night, you know."

"Thanks for checking on me." Tristan said, but not sure that he felt it. It seemed like they had come by more so just to get on to him and point out all of his flaws instead.

In spite of their previous conversation, Will gave his cadet a concerned look. "Get better and we'll try this again."

Tristan suddenly realized that the gruff Master Pilot was not bossy just because of his position. All those times he came across as harsh, it was because he cared. Will did not want to see any of his cadets get hurt and did everything in his power to help his cadets avoid this. Tristan's mind flashed back to all those instances Will had taken the time to warn him, advise him, and even punish him, all because he truly cared about his cadets well being.

Tristan felt his hopes lift a little. "So I'm not completely kicked out of the system yet?"

Will shot him an exasperated smile. "Your skybax partners will be the judge of that." With that, he and Bix turned to leave.

Tristan swallowed hard. Life was getting more complicated than he had ever thought it could get. Now, seeing that Fira was lingering, he realized that it was getting more complicated with each passing hour. Why didn't she leave with Will and Bix?


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"I would give you a hug." Fira said, "But you look awfully sore and I don't want to hurt you."

"That's okay." Tristan replied, avoiding her eyes. "I didn't think you were really a huggy type anyway."

Fira laughed. "No, I'm not really. It just seems to be the thing that most people do when trying to make someone else feel better."

"Well, thanks for the thought anyway." He debated whether to bring up what he'd overheard about her being Will's daughter, but decided it was too much for now. It would have to wait until later. Besides, if Fira had made it a point to keep it a secret this far, she probably had a really good reason. He suspected it had something to do with similar reasons as to why he hadn't wanted anyone knowing that he didn't go through Treetown training before going into skybax rider training. No doubt she was avoiding teasing from the other cadets, or accusations of getting in too easily.

Fira glanced around and spotted Elora across the room pushing a cart over to another occupied bed. Fira grinned. "I wouldn't want Elora to see me giving you a hug anyway. She might be jealous then." Even though the other girl was out of ear shot for the time being, Fira spoke softly just to be on the safe side.

Tristan gulped. "Um…haha." He chuckled nervously. "Yeah right. Besides, I'm apparently gaining a bad reputation. Coming too close to being a 'code breaker.' At this rate, no one's going to want to be friends with—"

Fira pressed her fingers over Tristan's mouth. "Hush. There, that's better." She moved her hand away. "Now listen, you need to hurry and get better. Mathias thinks he's the top ranking rider now in the beginner class. Besides, Twilight is shadowing the walkway to the infirmary, making people nervous to go in and out." She laughed slightly.

Tristan's lips burned where the girl had touched them and this just added to the overwhelming amount of confusion he was feeling. He was trying to decide what to say next, but Twig stopped by and saved him from having to figure it out.

The dinosaur instantly took note of Tristan's apprehension and the fact that he was trying hard to hide his exhaustion. He was carrying a spoon, a small dark bottle, and a cup with water in it. "About time for another dose of pain reliving herbs?" He said.

Tristan actually wanted the awful tasting stuff this time. However, since Fira was standing there watching, he tried to keep up a tough front. "Naw, I'm good." He lied.

Twig measured out the liquid anyway.

"Let me guess." Tristan mumbled after swallowing down a spoonful and backing it up with the fresh water in the cup. "It's that mixture of ginger, turmeric, feverfew and maybe some valerian mixed in."

"Well done." Twig said. "You have learned a lot."

"Only because Elora drilled it into my head and made me mix up so many batches of it." He said.

Fira was still listening and laughed when she heard him say that. "And you probably never suspected at the time that you would be using it later."

"Ha! No." Tristan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and eased back into the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to bite his lip as his body hurt with all the movement. When he opened his eyes again, Twig was gone, but Fira was still standing there looking at him. He wondered why she kept lingering. Will and Bix were long gone by now.

Then, his tired mind suddenly registered what Fira had said just a moment ago. His eyes flew open.

"Twilight? Did you just say you saw Twilight?"

"Yes. Outside the infirmary."

"Was she ok? Does she need anything?"

"She seemed fine other than obviously being worried about you."

"Any noticeable injuries that needed tended to?"

"Not that I saw, but I didn't exactly get too close, if you know what I mean."

"That's it. I can't take this any longer. I'm going out to see her."

Fira gave him a skeptical look. "Aren't you trying to move around too soon?"

Tristan ignored her question. "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"I don't know. Depends what it is."

"I need a few things. I can tell you exactly where to find them." With that, he rattled off a list; arnica oil, burdock salve, clean rags, fresh water, and where to find each item.

Fira just stared at him while he babbled the instructions. "Um, why can't Elora get those things for you? I mean, she knows her way around here a lot better than me."

Tristan glanced around, but didn't see the other girl at the moment. "Because she wouldn't let me out of here at the moment. I know you understand though. You have a skybax partner. You would want to do the same thing for Swift if you were in my position."

Fira nodded. "Yes. I would. And I understand that Twilight would allow you to get closer to her than anyone else. She trusts you."

"So with your help, you think we can sneak out of here at least for a few minutes?" Tristan said hopefully.

"I think so." Fira replied, but I'm going to feel really guilty if I get caught rummaging through supply cabinets. You do realize though that I'll have to explain what I'm up to if anyone finds me."

"Yeah. It's worth a try though. Oh, and by the way…" Tristan paused, feeling incredibly awkward. "I uh…need my…pants. They should be washed by now, hopefully finished drying and folded in the laundry closet, even better, they might even be returned to my belongings in the basket beneath the bed."

Fira laughed. She had one of those contagious laughs that were hard to avoid joining in on. As a result, Tristan suddenly saw the comical side of the situation and cracked a smile.

"Fira, Tadd once pointed out that you had a laugh that could make an angry person forget whatever he was mad about." He said, chuckling. "I totally see that now."

"Tadd said that? Hmm." Fira bent over and pulled the basket out from under the bed. "Hey, guess what? You're in luck." She slapped a clean pair of pants down onto the bed next to Tristan. "And this is what you use for a belt?" She said, wrinkling her nose as she lifted a crude piece of rope. "I had no idea you were such a pauper."

"I can explain that. I lost my good belt in a trade and haven't bothered to barter again for a better one."

"And what's this? Your bandanna? I always wanted to know why you started wearing that thing. You know, without it you look almost nice." She teased.

Tristan avoided her eyes. "If you hand it here, I'll put it back on."

Fira tossed it into his lap. "I'd like to see you try."

It wasn't until he raised it up to his head that he suddenly realized he couldn't tie it on himself with only one hand. He tried to lift his bad arm, but the sling restricted it and the movement hurt anyway. Now he just felt stupid. He risked a glance at Fira.

The girl stood with her hands on her hips and a cocky smile playing on her lips.

Tristan dropped the bandanna into his lap, frustrated, exhausted, and embarrassed.

"I don't think you're ready to go out." Fira said.

"I'm going to try anyway."

"Well, before we tackle this, I'd like to ask you something. It's why I came to see you in the first place."

"Um, ok." Tristan knew his energy would only last so long. He hoped whatever the girl had to say wouldn't take too long. He was starting to suspect the herb concoction he'd been taking had something else mixed in that made him sleep more.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me more about what exactly happened to you last night." Fira explained. She fetched the chair that sat beneath the window and placed it next to the bed. She plopped down into it, making it clear that she was determined to stay awhile.

Tristan hoped he could find the energy to hold out to tell the story and try and sneak out to see Twilight. He told her everything, briefly touching on his earlier encounters with Dark Wing as well so that she could gain a better understanding of what was going on. When it came to the part about falling off of Dark Wing when the other skybax attacked, he couldn't resist the shudder which ran down his spine. His body tensed at the memory, causing his wounds to smart. His heartbeat escalated and his left hand closed tightly over a fist full of blanket. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to finish the story. He was lost in that awful memory of falling through open air, thinking he was on his way to sure death, before Twilight caught him. Suddenly, it occurred to him that it would be hard to climb into a skybax saddle again. What if he couldn't? What if this new and heightened fear of falling held him back?

"Hey." Fira said leaning over and waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "I'm still here."

Tristan's eyes focused on her again. "Um…right."

"If you don't want to finish right now, that's okay."

Tristan shook his head. "No. I can do this." He took a shaky breath and moved on, recounting each detail that he could. When he finished he felt exhausted as if he'd just gone through it all over again.

Fira didn't seem to know what to say for a moment. She just sat still. "Wow." She finally said even though it sounded like a lame response, but for the moment she couldn't seem to find better words.

"Well there you have it." Tristan mumbled. The pain medicine was kicking in and making him sleepy as well. "Take it however you like. Maybe you think I'm just a rebel but…I can't break this bond with Dark Wing."

"It just seems so…dangerous." Fira said.

"I know. But I'm not ready to give it up."

Tristan felt the girl's fingers closing over his. His eyes flew open to see Fira giving him a worried look. "Listen. I'm not going to be another person telling you what to do, but I want you to know that I hope you figure all this out without getting into any more trouble."

"I can't promise I won't."

Fira laughed softly. "I know." With that, she stood and returned the chair to the window. "See you later, Tristan."

"Fira?"

"Yes."

"Weren't we going to go out and see Twilight?"

"You know what? It's going to take me just a bit to sneak around and successfully find all those things you mentioned. If I don't get caught, I'll be back and maybe by then you'll have rested enough to have the energy to go out."

"Fira, thank you…so much." With that, Tristan drifted off to sleep again.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next time Tristan opened his eyes, both Fira and Elora were looking down at him.

"I got the stuff." Fira said, but with some help."

Elora chucked lightly. "So you were just going to sneak out, huh?"

Tristan looked back and forth between the two, not sure what to say at first. Obviously, Fira didn't get far with his list on her own. Instead, he pushed himself up. "I've got things to do. If you don't mind, I'd like some privacy."

The girls exchanged glances, giggled, and complied, pulling the curtain behind them.

Tristan took it slow, struggling into his pants and clumsily tying his rope belt. His back and shoulders smarted as he moved, but he was determined to go out. He'd never been down this bad before and had very little patience with bed rest and it was humiliating to be so handicapped. He suspected the only reason he'd been sleeping so much was because the infirmary workers were slipping sleeping herbs into his pain dosages. Valerian was calming, but not a sleeping drug. He decided not to ask about it right now, but if he got incredibly sleepy after taking the next thing they brought, he would confront them about it.

"You about done?" Fira called, slapping at the curtain. "I can't stay here forever. I've got training to do."

"Yes." Tristan said. "I'm ready."

Both girls tried to support him, but he swatted them away. "I can do this myself." He grumbled. He walked stiffly and slowly, but his determination gave him the energy to make it all the way outside the front infirmary doors.

Late afternoon sunlight slanted in through the west and there, standing in the warm glow of the light stood Twilight, waiting for him, just as Fira had said. She called to him and Tristan called back, mimicking her whistle.

Elora watched as the boy and skybax met, whistling and cooing to each other. Twilight lovingly wrapped her wings around Tristan and he leaned his head against her neck. For a moment, they simply breathed together.

Tristan didn't bother to talk. He just let his thoughts drift. It felt so good to be with Twilight again. If only Dark Wing could be here too, making their trio complete. He wondered what sort of punishments, or arguments he faced upon returning to his clan. Or maybe he hadn't returned to them. Maybe he was letting things cool down for awhile. Why couldn't that leader skybax have been more understanding? But skybaxes weren't easy to tame. They never had been. _"And it isn't exactly about taming."_ Tristan remembered Will saying during one of the training sessions. _"It's more about bonding."_ And some kind of telecommunicating, he realized, remembering Twig's tips.

As if in response, Twilight lightly brushed her wings across his back and Tristan knew she was concerned for him. He raised his head and looked up at her. "I'm fine."

She moved her wing, letting it travel down his splinted arm next. "It will be back to normal in time." He murmured. "But I'm here to help _you_." He reached out with his good hand and pressed it lightly against her chest, taking comfort in the pulse of life coming from her heart. He moved his hand down her chest and over to her side until he found the wound. She held her wing back, giving him more room to look at it. Now that he could see it in the full light of day, he realized that it was not as bad as he'd thought the night before. Even so, he made his way back to Elora and Fira who handed him the supplies. Carrying them awkwardly, he returned to Twilight. He carefully washed the wound and applied salve, forgetting momentarily all that was around him other than Twilight and the task that was before him.

Elora and Fira watched from where they stood in the infirmary entrance. "He has no idea how good he is." Elora said in a wistful tone.

"What do you mean?" Fira asked.

"As a healer. Just look at him. He truly cares about the skybax and is willing to do whatever it takes to look after her."

"He is a skybax rider." Fira said. "He cares about Twilight, yes, but I highly doubt he has the patience to bother with trying to put healing skills to use on anyone else."

Elora frowned slightly. "Don't you have any confidence in him?"

"As a rider, yes, as a healer, no. I've figured out by now that Tristan is an all or nothing guy. His real focus is on becoming a rider and that's what he'll be good at right now. If he discovered that he really wanted to be a healer, then I think he would be good at that, but for now, no."

Fira detected the sadness in the other girl's eyes. "Elora, there's something about the open sky that is addictive. Once you've experienced flight, even if it seemed frightening at first, you just have to return to it sometime or another. Tristan will return to the sky just as soon as he can figure out a way. I think it would be best not to try and hold him back."

"I'm not trying to hold him back." Elora replied, defensively. "I'm only trying to…to…"

"Take care of him?" Fira said with a smile. "Like you do all of your patients? Or maybe it's more than that."

Elora suddenly couldn't seem to know where to settle her gaze and she couldn't seem to come up with a come back either.

"What about Jamin?"

Elora looked up suddenly. "What _about_ him?" She said, a bit of fire in her tone, unlike her usually easy going nature.

"He really likes you, you know."

"And he's on the path of becoming a Rider too."

"Is that so bad?"

"Riders travel all the time. They are gone too much."

"And yet you can't help but like them."

Elora groaned. "I think it's a curse."

The girls just looked at each other then an burst into laughter.

Even through the wind swirling around them, Tristan overheard the laughter. He was just finishing up with Twilight. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two girls standing in the shadows of the infirmary doorway. It suddenly dawned on him what good friends they both were. They had gone out of their way to help him with something he cared about.

 _"To gain a friend, one must be a friend."_ Tristan recalled Bix saying during one of their lessons together. What had he ever done for anyone? Originally he wanted to become a skybax Rider, but had that only been his childish dream of getting to fly? Skybax riders served Dinotopia. They helped people. They delivered messages, supplies, and assisted on rescue missions. _Others first, self last._ Now he was veering down a different path. His fascination for a dangerous skybax group was putting all his dreams at risk. And yet, there was more to it. Twilight and Dark Wing, as opposite as day and night, had defied old rules by becoming mates. Twilight was from a group who was willing to risk a friendship with humans. Dark Wing came from a group who had long ago decided against trusting humans. Now Tristan realized that he had stepped right into the middle of the two opposing sides. There were risks in pursuing this and he was already reaping the consequences. But he felt like he was in too deep to pull out now. He felt like he was being a friend to Twilight and Dark Wing, but in doing so, he felt like he might lose his other friends.

Then, more of Bix's words of wisdom flashed into the forefront of his mind again. _"I must warn you, Tristan, that the process of establishing a greater peace is nearly always difficult and not without sacrifice."_

Tristan looked back at Twilight, and she could see the stormy skies within the boy's eyes, the questions, the doubt, the fear, but the loyalty shining through.

"We will fly again." Tristan promised her, all the while trying to ignore this newly heightened fear of falling.

When Tristan returned inside, he was about to crawl back into bed, ready to get some more rest, when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Hey, kid."

Tristan paused, listening.

"Come here a moment."

Tristan looked toward Elora. Fira had left already to spend time with her own skybax partner. "Is that…Uncle Drake?"

Elora smiled. "We put you in the bed next to his." She said. "Go ahead. If you can summon the energy, go see him for a minute."

Tristan pushed the curtain aside and walked stiffly over to his uncle.

Drake was sitting up, looking more like his old self other than the fact that his face was thinner, cheekbones giving his face a chiseled look. His blue eyes held a spark though, reminding Tristan of the sunstones.

"I thought that was my troublemaker nephew over there. Heard you making a fuss earlier." His gaze traveled over the boy. "Do I even _want_ to know what happened to you?"

Tristan shook his head. "Probably not."

"Training went up a notch on the difficult side?"

"You can say that again." Tristan looked at his uncle. "But I'd rather know how you are doing. You have no idea how good it is to hear you talking again. There was awhile there that the healers didn't know how well you would recover."

Drake grinned. "We Starrs are too stubborn to stay down long. It's just in our blood—that and we never seem to be able to keep out of trouble. I'm about ready to get out of here now. I'm about to go crazy!"

Tristan sent him an awry smile. "They been tying you down to the bed too?"

"Yeah. They said they didn't trust me out there on my own yet. Said a head wound like that was dangerous and needed a lot of time to heal. Told me if I got jarred around too much at this point I'd be, well…the _Starr_ of the next funeral." Drake grinned at his pun on words.

Tristan shook his head. "Sometimes your jokes are just awful." He chuckled at the joke, but couldn't hide the concern in his eyes. "There for awhile I thought you weren't going to… to be…alright. I was worried about you and Sunfire both."

Drake gave his nephew a searching look. "So Sunfire let you get close enough to give you this?" He held up the small box.

Tristan nodded.

"How'd you do it? I mean…"

"Cuz I'm just a beginner? Is that what you mean?" Tristan said cockily.

"Well, kind of, and the fact that Sunfire trusted you that much."

"Sunfire somehow detected that I cared enough and I think that's where the trust came through." Tristan said.

"You got more to you than I thought, kid." Drake replied.

"And you too." Tristan returned. He lowered his voice. "Like, I know what's in that box. And also, I think I know where you went when you got…attacked."

Drake just stared back at the boy. "Whoa now. Do one thing at a time."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You mean, _ask_ one thing at a time?" He paused, giving the man a chance to explain himself, but Drake remained quiet, chewing on his lower lip and frowning slightly.

After realizing that his uncle didn't seem to quick to offer any answers he decided to speak up again. "I'll just say this. I don't know what you and Sunfire were up to, but I think we may have visited the same place and both ended up with similar results. There. Now you know what threw me into the infirmary alongside you. One of these days, when you're ready, I'd love to know more about your experience." He dropped his tone again in case anyone else were eavesdropping. He had a suspicion that Elora was skilled at that. "Experience with sunstones _and_ the 'code breaker' side of Dinotopia."

Drake stared at Tristan. Finally he spoke. "Maybe one of these days, kid, but not this day."

"Fair enough." Tristan replied. "We're both exhausted anyway."

"Exactly."

With that, Tristan returned to his own bed where Elora was waiting with a tray of food. Tristan eyed the clay cup sitting next to the bowl of steaming soup. "No more sleeping medicine." He said, firmly.

Elora smiled sheepishly. "Sheesh. You're good, Tristan. I had no idea you paid that close attention to your work here."

"Enough to know that it's not my career." He said.

Elora looked away. "Right."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The days passed and Tristan concentrated on getting better. The infirmary workers allowed him to go for short walks through Canyon City in order to keep his strength up. Someone always went with him though, making sure he didn't overdo it or try and slip away to go search for Dark Wing.

Twilight often met him at the flight platform. Because he couldn't fly with her, he usually just sat with her, using his time to get a better handle on communicating. He practiced holding still and sending thoughts to Twilight as well as staying open to receive them from her. Gradually, they learned to sort through their thoughts and detect which ones were coming from each other as a means of communication.

In the background, Elora watched the cadet and skybax communicate, touched by the beautiful bond displayed between the boy and the flying creature. She realized then that Tristan would never give up his dream of being a rider. It was a matter of time before he'd be training again and when he graduated to the apprentice level, his duties would begin. He would fly all over Dinotopia and she would rarely see him after that. It was the way of the riders. They never remained in one place long. It would be the same with Jamin.

Once the lacerations on his back healed, Tristan was at it again, doing all he could to remain close to the skybaxes and their world. He could not ride with his arm resting in a sling, but he did what he could to remain strong and useful. He worked as a flight platform attendant, he worked extra hours at the infirmary, and he worked as a rookery attendant. He spent all the time he could with Twilight and hoped that she would get the message to Dark Wing just how much he missed him and longed to see him again. For now, he did not risk hiking into the canyons alone to try and find the nocturnal skybax.

During his down time, Tristan also decided to write to his family. He struggled to find a way to let them know that he was down, but didn't want them to worry or to really know about his dealings with a nocturnal skybax and what kind of troubles it had brought him. As a result, he merely skimmed over the subject and filled in with other details.

Dear Family,

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote. As you can imagine, my life is incredibly busy. I really enjoyed all the letters you have sent though. I know that the last notes I've sent were about Uncle Drake and his accident, but I want you to know that he is doing much better now and improving rapidly. He took a really bad blow to the head, but don't worry, he's still the same ornery guy and he brags about being tougher than ever now. He has admitted though, that the injury has caused him to lose some memories. At first it was a lot, but he says that most have returned now, save a few, mostly which took place just before the accident. From what I've learned with my side job at the infirmary, that's a common occurrence with that kind of injury. However, sometimes I think he's just using it as an excuse when he doesn't want to remember something.

So, speaking of accidents, I want you all to know that I've had my share, but don't worry, nothing serious. I'm doing great and still on the path of training. Mother, I know you're probably imagining all sorts of things now that could've happened to me, but relax. I'm alive and writing to you, so all is well.

Father, I've finally gained a bond with a skybax. Her name is Twilight. She is beautiful, with markings that match the sunsets here in the canyons. You knew I always wanted to be a rider and yes, Twilight and I have flown together numerous times now. Your son has finally flown and living his dream. Thank you for making it possible for me to come here and do this.

Tiana, no, you can't take over my room. I want a place to stay when I come visit you all after beginner training is complete. What you _can_ do though is to gather some paper and ink and have it ready, because when I return I'll have some more stories to share with you and you can go to the trouble of writing them down since you like that sort of thing. Oh and guess what? After reading what you told me about the healer apprentices that hang out to study at the restaurant, you're going to laugh when I tell you this. I've been working at the infirmary here! How is that for an odd twist of fate? I didn't exactly volunteer for the job. Let's just say I got assigned to it. I think you were only seeing the studious side of those apprentices. From what I've been working with here, yes, it has slow spells, but the faster paced times makes up for the slow ones. From what I've been catching glimpses of here, it takes a person with an iron stomach, lots of herbal and health knowledge, and huge amount of endurance, to become a healer, because just when you think your day is over, some emergency comes up and it seems there's always a shortage of workers so your already long day just gets longer. Elora, a girl I work with here at the infirmary, says that there never are enough healers. I in turn told her that there are never enough skybax riders either to fill all the jobs that are needed to be accomplished by Riders.

Celesta, thank you for the carnivore tooth necklace. I wear it nearly every day and the other cadets all wish they had one too. Well, all of them except for Fira. As I mentioned before, she's the only girl cadet and I think she would probably prefer a more girly looking piece of jewelry, maybe one with the seashells, beads, or colorful stones. Tadd told me that I must have a talented sister who can hand craft something so fine. I proudly informed him that I have _two_ very talented sisters. Oh, and about your dreams…well, you haven't had any more terrifying ones that involve my life in jeopardy again, have you? If so, let me know so I can have some kind of warning and maybe avoid the incident. All I'm going to say is that sometimes your dreams become weirdly real. Don't be alarmed though. I said I've had my share of accidents now, but I won't go into detail about them because Mother might just find a way over here after all and just pull me out of training herself. And that would be disappointing since I'm well into the process of bonding with a skybax now.

Once again, please let Sekani know that I miss him too. He's probably grown a lot since I've been gone and hopefully he's not terrorizing Sauropolis too much. Tease him for me and tell him that when I return, I think I could beat him in a wrestling match.

It took Tristan a long time to write the letter since he had to do it with his left hand. He hoped his family wouldn't think anything of his wobbly writing and if they did, maybe they'd mistaken it for hasty writing since he had so little time for writing with all the other training activities going on. It was hard not to mention Dark Wing when the nocturnal skybax had been such an important part of his life.

During the six weeks that Tristan was detained from flying, Will noticed how diligent in other activities Tristan had become. He realized that the boy's accident seemed to have humbled him somewhat. He was impressed at how well he and Twilight kept their bond close in spite of the fact that they could not fly together. He also noted that Tristan hadn't brought up the subject of nocturnal skybaxes anymore. Maybe after what happened, it caused him rethink this whole situation with nocturnal skybaxes. Will secretly mulled over the astonishing fact that Twilight and a nocturnal skybax were mates and that both were gaining Tristan's trust. He felt proud of the boy for being willing to help take part in establishing peace between the skybax clans. That took courage, but he also didn't want to see the boy hurt again. He was prepared to continue to discourage the boy from it if Tristan decided to mention it again. He hoped Tristan wasn't finding a way to sneak out and meet up with the nocturnal skybax. However, after witnessing how Dark Wing had carried Tristan to Canyon City that night, risking crossing into the other skybax territory, and how he had displayed such loyalty and trying to protect the boy, he realized that it was highly likely that Tristan would find some way to meet up with him again.

The day Tristan's cast was finally removed and the boy could finally start using his arm again, Will decided to inform him about how some cadets make the trip to the Tentpole of the Sky. When Tristan appeared skeptical at first, Will explained that it was not a punishment or an indication that he thought Tristan needed solitude. It was a way that cadets could learn to carry weight on their backs and reach a very high point without flying. The journey was a long and tough one and not without dangers, but it could be done and had been done numerous times throughout the years. Upon reaching the Tentpole of the Sky, the monks there would evaluate the cadets and let them know if they thought they were truly ready to fly or not. Once this was done, the cadet could return to Canyon City and if still shown full acceptance by their skybax partner, then they could be considered a true rider and graduate to the apprentice level.

Will told Tristan that even though he'd missed out on a portion of flight training due to his accident, he thought he could do the hike. It would be more challenging to do with a weak arm, but still possible as long as he was careful. "Are you up for the challenge?" Will said.

Tristan, of course, said that he was ready. It was then that Will informed him that the rest of the cadets would be making the trip with him. They were told that the Forbidden Mountains did not come by that title for nothing. There were territories that belonged to meat eaters and hunters known as the saber tooth and the dire wolf. They needed to be careful, look out for each other, and keep to the paths that lead near the villages. They would have to carry their own provisions for the journey and could replenish their supplies if needs be at any of the villages along the way.

It was hard to say goodbye to Twilight. She held him close with her wings and together they watched the sun set. Tristan focused on sending her thoughts and was rewarded with managing to capture some of the thoughts she sent back. He was getting better with the rare communication that Twig had introduced him too.

Just before leaving for the trip, Tristan sought out Dark Wing one last time during the night. He wanted to say goodbye and let him know that it would be a while before he returned.

Dark Wing met him in their usual meeting place on the top of the bluff named Gideon's Watch. Tristan brought a gift of fish tidbits and lovingly fed them to Dark Wing. He checked the skybax's wings, making sure the wounds from the fight had healed up properly. He promised Dark Wing that somehow in the future, they would be reunited again and they would fly together. Somehow they would defy the misfortunes of nocturnal skybax history. Somehow, together, they would set things straight.

End of Part II


	51. Chapter 51

Part III

Forbidden Territory

Chapter 51

The five Beginner Rider cadets prepared for the journey and filled their backpacks with supplies and they left Canyon City just as the first light of dawn streak the canyon sky. A small crowd gathered near the flight platform where they waved and cheered, wishing a safe journey for the travelers. The riders were given one last opportunity to tell their skybax partners goodbye. It was a tough moment. The journey would be longer than the time they all trained on hang gliders at Skybax Camp. The skybaxes would not come with them because the Forbidden Mountains were too cold.

They set out on foot down the path they'd taken when traveling to Skybax Camp. This time they didn't have the gallimimus trail guides to ride and make their journey shorter so it took them two days instead of one to reach Skybax Camp.

The first night was spent in the canyon. The wind only blew gently that night so the young folks built a fire and enjoyed visiting while they gathered around it. Taddeo, as usual, was full of stories to tell. After Mathias complained that they'd heard most of them already, Taddeo finally stopped and occupied himself by poking the fire with a stick and watching the bright orange sparks scatter into the air. Every now and then he glanced in Fira's direction, but never grew brave enough to go sit down by the girl.

Fira already had her blanket rolled out on the ground and was laying down on it, gazing up at the stars. She hummed quietly to herself, content in her own world for the moment away from all those boys.

Tristan glanced over to where his staff lay next to his pack and longed to pull out the sunstone from the little pouch and watch it glow in his hands. It looked so much like the stars in the sky that he often imagined that it really was a small grain of star. But he didn't want the other cadets to know about it. Taddeo knew, of course, but remained faithful to his word on keeping it a secret.

As a solace, Tristan dug into his pack and pulled out a different stone, one that had been a gift from his youngest sister when he'd left for Canyon City.

 _"You'll remember me every time you look at this stone."_ Celesta had said with a smile.

 _"Why? Because you're rock crazy, or because it looks like your hair?"_ Tristan had said teasingly. It was a chunk of glossy black obsidian, a stone she'd once picked up from the small town of Volcaneum. It was small enough to hold in the palm of his hand. Rocks were always a great interest of Celesta's and she had a hard time parting with any in her collection, so Tristan knew that it was a meaningful gift coming from her.

Mathias caught sight of the shiny black stone and laughed. "A rock? We're traveling on a long journey on foot and you're carrying the extra weight of rocks around?" He stood up and grabbed Tristan's backpack and grunted mockingly as he lifted it. How many more are in that pack?"

"None." Tristan growled. "Not that it should matter to you anyway since you're not the one having to carry it."

Mathias returned Tristan's backpack to the ground and sat down by the fire again. "Well at least I carry _useful_ things in my pack." He commented.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Like what? Essential supplies for the journey and nothing else? Boring."

"The dragon flute." Mathias replied. "I believe that will do a whole lot more good than some useless stone."

"Guys. Knock it off. We've only been traveling for one day and you're arguing already." Taddeo said. "Why can't you two ever just carry on a normal conversation for once?"

"Define normal." Mathias said cockily. "As much as you like to talk I imagine you're the expert."

"Normal is when you just carry on friendly conversation without there being a bite to your words and a snub in your tone." Taddeo explained. "Smooth conversation comes naturally to most people, but you and Tristan seem to be an exception."

"Hypocrite. That was a snub right there." Mathias pointed out quickly.

Taddeo just laughed in response. "Totally not intended. That's just how you took it."

Jamin, quiet as usual and blending in with the surrounding darkness, slipped over to where Mathias's pack sat on the ground next to his bed roll. He plucked up something poking out of the back of the pack. "Aha, what's this?" He waved a bright green feather in front of Mathias's face. "Looks useless to me." He said with a wide grin, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin.

Mathias tried to reach for the feather, but Jamin pulled back out of his reach. "Jamin, cut it out." Mathias complained.

By now, Fira was sitting up, eager to jump in on the conversation. "Hey, I remember that." She said. "You told me about this feather when I asked you about it once. What was it again? Oh yes, something about luck— _good_ luck. A feather that's supposed to bring you good luck." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she winked at Tristan. "See, Mathias carries around useless items too."

"Useless! Since when did good luck become useless?" Mathias said indignantly while trying to snatch the feather from Jamin's hands.

Jamin continued to grin and danced out of the other boy's reach.

Fira broke into laughter as she watched Mathias scuffling for the feather which Jamin held up high out of his reach and simply dodged the other boy's lunges. Her laugh sounded like it belonged to a younger child. It was bubbly and terribly contagious. As a result, Tristan and Taddeo found themselves laughing too.

"Mathias, it's only a _feather._ " Taddeo said.

"And it's just as useless as Tristan's rocks." Fira added.

"It isn't useless if it's a symbol of good luck." Mathias said huffily, but everyone just laughed in response. "We'll at least it isn't as heavy." Mathias grumbled as he finally managed to snatch it out of Jamin's hand this time. Fira laughed the longest, so Mathias turned to her. "So tell me, Fira, what sort of useless items do _you_ have hidden in that pack?" He said, giving the girl a fierce stare and throwing a pebble at her backpack.

Fira's eyes still sparkled with mirth as she lay back down on her blanket and resumed her star gazing. "I don't carry around useless items in my pack. And even if I did, what's it to you?"

Mathias shrugged. "You know we're headed into the Forbidden Mountains and there's no telling what kind of creatures we might run into on our journey."

"Oh, knock it off, Mathias." Taddeo said as he resumed his fire poking. "No need to scare anyone."

"So what are you saying?" Jamin asked, pausing from brushing the dust from his clothes after the friendly scuffle.

The jumping flames of the fire caused a frenzy of light and shadows to dance across Mathias's face. "I just hope you're all prepared in case we meet any." He said with a malevolent smile.

Tristan passed the obsidian stone back and forth between his hands. "What has that got to do with the items we carry in our packs?" He said, trying to sound casual, but he had a feeling he knew where Mathias was taking this conversation.

"Well, for one thing, if our packs are too heavy, we won't be able to run as well."

Taddeo laughed. "That's considering if we even need to run."

Jamin threw an annoyed look over at Taddeo. Though he didn't say anything, it was clear that he didn't see the humor that Taddeo seemed to see.

Mathias's grin grew wider. "Well, you never know." He continued. "Anyway, I would hope that each of us brought something useful that could aid against a carnivore attack."

No one said anything for a moment and the silence quickly smothered Taddeo's laughter. Each of the cadets seemed to be momentarily lost in their own nervous thoughts about the possibility. Surprisingly, it was Jamin who broke the silence first. "But if we keep to the path that we were told about, we should be just fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Mathias said. "Carnivores can be unpredictable, especially those who disregard the peace code."

"Yeah, but the chances of meeting any like that are not that high." Tristan said, deciding to risk participating in another conversation with his ever growing nemesis. "Especially if we do as Jamin said and stick to the main path."

"Well, you're one to talk." Mathias said, pouncing on the opportunity to rag the other boy again. "Being as you seem to be a code breaker magnet."

As usual, Mathias's comment rubbed Tristan the wrong way and he wished he'd gone with his first instinct and stayed out of the conversation. He squeezed the rock tightly in one hand. "You know, if you're referring to Dark Wing, I'll have you know that he is not a code breaker." He said, managing to keep his tone level.

"Oh he's not?" Mathias replied, raising an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain his actions the night he _purposefully_ crashed our hang gliders?"

"It was merely rough play." Tristan said. "You know as well as I do that when dealing with large creatures it can get rough at times. That doesn't put him in the code breaker category. Besides, it was only his way of toughening us up."

"Seriously? And was that his way of toughening you up, that time he brought you in with your back shredded?"

" _He_ wasn't the one who tore my back!" Tristan said, no longer able to keep his tone level. "He actually helped _rescue_ me."

Mathias merely shrugged. "Only after he put you in danger in the first place and from what I heard, the harm still came from a skybax that was a code breaker. I wonder, how long can you go hanging out with code breakers before you become one yourself? How long before you get banished from Rider training?"

Tristan fought the urge to chunk the stone at the other boy. Instead he squeezed it so tight that it bit into his palm.

Jamin was busy laying out his blanket to sleep on, but now he paused to see what Tristan's reaction would be to that maddening statement. Taddeo stopped poking the fire and Fira turned her eyes away from the stars and held her breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

Tristan could feel everyone's eyes on him. His anger made it hard to think. Right now wanted fly into the other boy, beating with both fists, but he had to keep himself in check. That's what the other boy wanted anyway. Daring him to fight and ruin his reputation further.

"Don't do it." Taddeo warned, as if reading Tristan's thoughts. "It's not worth it."

Tristan glared at Mathias. "What makes you think that Dark Wing and the rest of the nocturnal skybaxes are all peace code breakers?" He finally said through clenched teeth.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "It should be obvious to you, but since it's apparently not, I'll spell it out nice and easy. They are everything but peaceful. Apparently they not only fight among others, but with themselves as you unfortunately figured out here recently. That was a bad fight that you got caught in the middle of. It's a wonder you weren't killed. Also, they don't respect the pteranadon territory beyond the sentinels. I hope you do realize that every time a skybax crosses into pteranadon territory, it causes conflict and a risk of causing battles among the canyon pterasaurs. Not only that, it seems like they just go where they please and they take what they please."

"They must not trespass too much or bother others much considering the fact that they were thought of as merely legends to most Dinotopians." Tristan argued. "If they were really out to cause trouble they wouldn't be so discreet that hardly anyone remembers them."

"Well this Dark Wing seems to be making himself plenty known. Look at all the trouble he's caused you. He's appeared an awful lot for being one of the nocturnal skybaxes who long ago chose to isolate themselves from humans."

Tristan's eyes narrowed. "How is it that you know all this?"

"Rumors, stories, legends." Mathias said with a shrug.

"Well you seem to know an awful lot about this so called forbidden skybax clan for being someone who is so against them."

"Well after I figured out what you were getting into, I wanted to know more details to see what I might be up against."

"Up against?" Tristan clenched his fists again.

"Yeah. Like, I've heard stories about people who have tried to bond with code breaker carnivores for bad reasons."

Tristan was finding it harder and harder not to get violent. "Yeah, I've heard stories like that too. We all have. Stories about people who are greedy and want power and control over others, like in the ancient days. But that's not what I'm into. You know what? I am sick and tired of you expecting such a thing out of me. It's like you're determined to believe that I'm headed down an evil path. It's not an evil path! It's just a different path. That's all. Different. One that's out of the ordinary. It seems like you take something that's simply different and are determined to twist it into something bad. You know, maybe _you're_ the one going down the wrong path."

"Ok, guys. I'm sick of listening to this." Fira finally cut in. "Can you just drop it for now? Besides it's getting late. Some of us want to get some good sleep."

Tristan and Mathias just glared at each other for a moment, but neither said anything more to each other that night.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Wind whistled in Tristan's ears while the canyon walls rose above him, like giants preparing to move in and stomp him. Streaks of late sunlight reached down, blinding him for just a moment. Air pulled at his clothes as if it were trying to lift him up, but gravity was stronger, dragging him rapidly downward toward awaiting death.

"Help!" He gasped. "Help!"

Someone shook him awake before he could find out what slamming into the earth might feel like.

"Shhh!"

Tristan felt a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the yelling that slipped out of his dream and into reality. Eyes open now, he squinted up into the darkness, trying to see who was shushing him.

"You woke me up." Fira said as she cautiously moved her hand. "And it's a wonder you haven't awakened the others by now."

Tristan rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying to stop trembling, especially since it was a girl sitting so close to him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I guess I'm a noisy sleeper. I think the other guys are used to it by now and just sleep through it though."

"You mean you've been having these nightmares a lot?"

"Well, ever since the skybax attack. Yes. Not every night though." As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Tristan glanced around. The fire had died down to a pile of winking coals and the mighty hunter in the stars had traveled down low on the horizon. It would only be a couple of more hours before daylight would chase the rest of the stars away. On the ground near the fire were the lumpy forms of the other three cadets, each one still sound asleep and sprawled out on their makeshift pallets.

Much to Tristan's surprise and dismay, Fira scooted close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you cold? You're trembling like a nervous hatchling."

Tristan stiffened as he felt the girl's arm pressing across his neck and shoulders. He didn't answer, but his shivering quickly subsided.

"If you think the light chill in the air tonight is cold, you're not going to last in the Forbidden Mountains." Fira added.

"It was just the dream." Tristan quickly said, managing to control the nervous shaking by now. "I'm fine. Really."

Fira still sat close with her arm around him. Now that the dream was gone and his rattled nerves were calming down, a new worry nearly sent him back into shivering again. He threw another anxious look over to where the other cadets were sleeping.

Fira must've sensed his renewed tension. "What now?"

"You should probably go back to your own bed." Tristan said.

Fira grinned in the darkness, but Tristan didn't see it. "Why?" She said.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, trying to get the girl to move her arm. "I'll just put it this way." He answered, not knowing how to be anything but blunt. "There are at least two of those guys over there that wouldn't be too happy if they woke up and saw us sitting so…um… so close."

Fira burst into laughter.

"Shhhh!" Tristan raised his hand, trying to shush her, but she dodged. He fought the urge to join in on her maddeningly contagious laughter. "Fira, stop it, you!" He said as a chuckle slipped out.

Fira's giggles quieted down. "If those guys slept through your yelling then they'll sleep through some laughter." She said.

"That's not entirely true." Tristan replied, looking anxiously over at the other sleeping cadets. One of them was stirring a little and mumbling.

Fira leaned over and whispered in Tristan's ear. "Which one is that?"

"Tadd, I think." Tristan whispered back. "He has a habit of talking in his sleep."

"Like you have a habit of yelling?"

"Shhh." Tristan said again, trying to put her hand over her mouth, but she just leaned away and in the darkness, he caught sight of her mirthful eyes, catching the light of a star from above.

They sat quietly for a few more moments, waiting until all was still again over by the other cadets. Fira was the first to venture into conversation again. "So which two?"

"Huh?"

"Which two of them wouldn't like this?" Fira said pointing over to the sleeping cadets.

Tristan smiled slightly. "Mathias and Tadd."

"Tadd?" Fira said, sounding surprised.

"Yes. What about Mathias though? Is that no surprise?"

Fira shook her head. "Well, no. Not him. He's openly flirted from the very beginning, but Tadd…" Her voice trailed off.

"You had no idea?" Tristan asked. "I thought you would've noticed by now…Oh, man." Tristan's tone suddenly changed to dismay. "I totally forgot." He slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"What?" Fira asked. "What's wrong?"

Tristan swallowed hard. "Great. I'm going to be in trouble again."

Fira rolled her eyes. "Well that's nothing new."

"I wasn't supposed to say that to you."

"Say what?"

"About Tadd. I sort of promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"Man, Fira. You know what I'm talking about."

"So he likes me? Tadd really likes me?"

"Well, just because a guy isn't openly flirting like Mathias doesn't rule out the chance that a guy likes a girl." Tristan explained. "Tadd may be a talker and a joker, but he uses that sometimes as a cover for his real feelings. He knows he's a bit older than you, so he holds back. I think he's made up his mind that you would never consider him, but he can't seem to help it that he still likes you."

Fira sat quietly seeming to be lost in her own thoughts for the moment.

Tristan couldn't tell if she was pleased with the idea of Taddeo or not. Inwardly he beat himself up. He'd told Taddeo that he wouldn't tell anyone that little secret and in exchange, Taddeo was keeping much bigger secrets for him, like his dealings with the nocturnal skybax, which by now was no secret any longer, but his possession of the sunstone still was. "Fira?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"You already said that."

"Well, I'm telling you again. I totally slipped up. Listen, I'm really grateful for you coming and waking me up out of that awful nightmare. It was very considerate of you. But now you really should go back to your own bed before one of those guys wakes up and gets the wrong idea about us."

Fira stood up. "Okay." She reached down and flicked the bandana he wore around his head. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me what made you start wearing that thing."

Tristan swatted her hands away. "Go on. Shoo."

Fira giggled and scampered away to her own pallet on the other side of the fire pit.

Tristan lay back down, but didn't fall asleep again for awhile. His mind was reeling now with unanswered questions. His life with the skybaxes was perplexing enough already and now it seemed like there were girls trying to come in and make things even more complicated. Elora had already made him question his dedication to training and now Fira was being really confusing. She was gradually becoming a closer friend despite the fact that he hadn't much liked her at the beginning. Maybe it was the fact that she was siding with him over Mathias. Maybe it was because she was so much like his sister, Tiana, who he missed so much, along with the rest of his family.

Tristan groaned and rolled over, shutting out his confused thoughts for the moment and let his mind drift back to the days when life was simple back at Sauropolis. He helped work in the restaurant part of the time, stayed busy with social activities, spent time with his family, and competed in sports whenever he found a chance. Sometimes he and his sisters and Sekani, the deinonychus, went down to the coast and spent the day scouring the beach for seashells and rare pieces of relics washed up from old shipwrecks. Back then he'd taken it all for granted, always dreaming of a less humdrum life, one filled with adventure. He never imagined back then that if he ever got that adventuresome life he'd always longed for that he would be looking back and wishing for the simple life once again.

It was Jamin who awakened as the first light of dawn brightened the sky. He cheerfully rolled up his blanket, then took the liberty to awaken the rest of his fellow traveling companions. He drizzled water from his canteen onto the faces of the other boys, grinning as he did so. He was rewarded with a delightful explosion of groans, complaints, and threats. He shied away from Fira though, feeling like that was no way to treat a girl. Before he could think of a better way to awaken her, she woke up anyway to the sound of the other boys' complaints.

As soon as it was light enough to see, the cadets ate a light breakfast, secured their packs and bed rolls to their shoulders, and set out again. Tristan stretched his arms, alarmed at how sore his shoulders were after one long day of travel on foot and carrying his pack and bedroll. His right arm felt stiff. Elora had warned him that even though it was now free of the constricting brace, it would take time to rebuild the muscle and the newly mended bone would be weak.

 _"Be careful."_ The girl had said when telling him goodbye. Tristan remembered how glossy her eyes looked as she held back her tears _. "I'm always careful."_ He'd teased. She had responded by hugging him tightly, much to his dismay, while Twig just stood there and watched with a silly saurian grin on his scaly face.

 _"I won't be there to put you back together if you hurt yourself again."_ She'd complained, her voice trembling slightly.

 _"I'll be fine."_ Tristan assured her. _"I will come back, you know."_ He promised. _"And when I do, I will become an Apprentice Rider."_

 _"I know."_ Elora replied with a sigh as she pressed a small bag into his hands. _"This is for you to take with you."_

Tristan looked down at the bag, unhappy with how it bulged and had some decent weight to it. _"You know I have to carry everything on my back."_ He reminded her.

 _"Yes, I know, but this is important. It's a travel emergency medical kit. I hope you'll never have to use it, but it's still important to keep with you. Oh, and inside there is extra blend of peppermint, frankincense, and lavender oil. Don't forget to rub it into your arm every day."_

"Earth to Tristan." Taddeo said, snapping his fingers in front of Tristan's face, interrupting his reverie. "Man, we've got lots of ground to cover." Taddeo went on, "and no time for day dreaming."

"I wasn't daydreaming." Tristan grumbled.

"Sleeping with your eyes open then." Taddeo replied.

The trail soon left the canyon environment behind, giving way to grasslands and gentle rolling hills. Sometimes the cadets passed other travelers who waved at them respectfully. The road narrowed the closer they came to the Forbidden Mountains. Finally, toward evening, Jamin shielded his eyes against the setting sun and pointed ahead into the west.

"Look." He said in an excited tone. "What is that?"

The others strained their eyes and could just make out some tall grayish white pillars standing out against the glare of the setting sun. As they drew closer, they discovered that they were monuments, huge, and resembling trilobites from the ocean.

"The Trilobite Towers." Fira breathed, looking up at them in awe. "I've heard of them, but I never thought I'd get to see them."

"They're impressive." Taddeo said. "I wonder why they were built way up here near the mountains instead of closer to the ocean?"

"Maybe to remind Dinotopians of their roots." Tristan speculated. "You know, the ocean which brought the first humans here. Those who settled here so far away from the coast probably missed the ocean life. Maybe building monuments to look at gave them some kind of comfort."

"Sounds like someone is homesick." Mathias teased.

Tristan couldn't argue with that point.

"Or it sounds like someone spent a lot of time with Bix." Fira said.

That too.

As they set up camp for the night a cool wind blew down from the mountains, rustling the tall grasses covering the ground. A family of stegosauruses grazing nearby in the grass raised their heads and watched the cadets in interest for a moment before returning to their evening meal. Fira soon approached them, making friends with them right away.

Later, as Tristan lay on his back, staring up at the stars, he wondered what this journey into the mountains would bring. Already he missed Twilight and Dark Wing so much that it caused his chest to feel heavy. He closed his eyes and lay still, wondering if he could send them thoughts even though they were so far apart. He practiced lying still, breathing steady and letting his mind drift like Twig had taught him. Once he felt completely relaxed, he generated a picture in his mind to send to both of the skybaxes. He thought of the Trilobite monuments that they were sleeping beneath, and willed the image toward Twilight, and then to Dark Wing, hoping that somehow they could see the monuments too, and know where he was at, and know that he would one day return to them both.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next morning the five cadets set out again. Today would be the day they would leave the canyon lands behind and start climbing into the Forbidden Mountains. They took care to keep to the path that they'd been instructed to stay on.

By late morning, they'd entered the heavily wooded foothills of the eastern side of the mountains. They came across a lone struthiomimus who watched them in interest. Fira paused and spoke to the creature. "Breathe deep."

The rest of the cadets pressed on. By now they were well used to Fira's friendliness with every creature they encountered. Tristan, however, recognized this as an opportunity for a break. He plopped down onto a fallen log and promptly pulled the pack from his shoulders and set it by his feet. He fought the urge to massage his weak arm, for fear Mathias might notice. It seemed that ever since they'd began this journey the guy watched him like a sharp eyed pteranadon, eager to rag him about being a soft 'city boy,' or the 'weak link' of the cadets.

Taddeo and Jamin both noticed that Tristan had stopped and that Fira was still cooing softly to the struthiomimus. They hesitated and Mathias looked back and shook his head. "Oh, come on." He grumbled. "Not again."

"Fira," Taddeo said cautiously, not wanting to brush the girl the wrong way. "You're kind of holding us up."

"Again." Jamin muttered under his breath.

Then they all looked toward Tristan. "What are you doing?" Mathias said.

Tristan shrugged. "Just waiting. You all know as well as I do that Fira isn't going anywhere until she's finished making friends with the creature."

Fira turned toward the guys who were several yards ahead on the path. "Hey, guess what?" She called excitedly.

"What." Mathias said in a bored tone.

"Her name is Lotus—"

"Oh how nice." Taddeo said quickly. "Now we should really keep moving—"

"And she wants to come with us." Fira added, cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Taddeo said.

"What makes you think that?" Jamin asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Mathias sighed.

Tristan hid a smile behind his hand, pretending to yawn. Fira had been trying to convince every saurian that crossed their path to join them on their journey, but she was always turned down. Their destination was just too high and cold for their liking. None of the guys ever thought that she would actually succeed on convincing one to actually join them.

"Because, Jamin," Fira said with a toss of her head, causing her brown ponytail to bounce, "she told me herself."

"And you didn't misinterpret?" Jamin asked.

"Nope."

Jamin gave the struthie a scrutinizing look. "You, my friend, are in for a surprise. We are both going to freeze." Jamin had been the least enthusiastic about the journey. He'd known the heat of the desert for his entire life and the very idea of tromping through deep snow drifts and crossing icy streams sounded nearly unbearable.

Lotus arched her long neck proudly. She couldn't understand all his words, but she understood that he doubted her.

"There are ways for adventuresome saurians to visit the colder regions of Dinotopia." Fira said indignantly. "When Lotus needs it, I'll tie my extra clothes onto her and when we reach the first village, I'll make sure she gets bundled even better. She indicated that she's always wanted to see the upper part of the mountains."

The guys just exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Alright, Lotus." Mathias said, stepping back down the path to meet the creature. "You're welcome to come with us for as long as you like, but keep in mind that you'll have to pull your own weight, and fend for yourself for food, seeing as none of us have brought extra with us."

Lotus snorted. She could understand more of their words than they realized. It was just hard for her to articulate the human language. She pranced up to the tall boy, swishing her gray green tail much like a cat. Using her sharp toed feet, she proceeded to rub out a spot on the side of the path, creating a fresh patch of dirt in which she then pranced out a short message.

"I may pull _your_ weight before journey is done."

The cadets all looked at each other after reading the message before bursting into laughter.

Taddeo slapped Mathias on the shoulder. "Looks like this struthie has enough spunk to put up with all of us. Who knows, she might be a great help on this journey."

Mathias smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay. I won't argue any further, but if we're going to get anywhere, we'd better get a move on instead of standing around killing daylight."

Fira winked at Lotus and beckoned for her to follow, then she sidled up to Mathias. "Now that she's coming along, I don't feel so outnumbered by all you big brutes." She teased.

Mathias looked down at her. "You know every one of us 'big brutes' are quite willing to protect you on this journey." He cocked his head to one side and flashed his winning smile.

Fira rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on. You know I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. Hmmff. As if I need protected from anything anyway." She grumbled.

Mathias reached for her hand, but she swatted him away and pushed to the head of the path, beckoning for Lotus to follow her.

Tristan noticed a slight frown creasing Taddeo's brow as he watched Mathias's gestures toward the girl and that reminded him of what he'd slipped up and told Fira. He chewed on his lower lip as he followed the others, contemplating on whether he should let Taddeo know what he'd said or not. He finally decided against it. Besides, if Tadd really wanted a chance against Mathias, he needed to stop being so shy.

As the young people traveled deeper into the mountains and ever upward, they discovered that so far the Forbidden Mountains weren't nearly as dark and mysterious as some of the Canyon City dwellers had let on. So far it seemed bright and cheery, with multi colored flowering bushes, ferny patches, luscious green ground creepers, moss covered stones and wood, a smattering of oak trees, and delightful groves of aspen trees whose pale bark seemed to amplify the sunshine streaming in from above. There were several different varieties of evergreens which put a spicy scent into the air, one that Tristan was not familiar with, and as a result, he kept breathing in deeply every time they passed closely to one. Somehow the scent made him feel relaxed. Tension that he hadn't realized he was carrying around until then, seemed to lift, making his shoulders and neck feel looser, and his mind clearer. Taddeo teased him, calling him a 'tree sniffer,' and Fira poked a handful of the poky needles down the back of his shirt when she passed him once.

"It smells nice, but it's prickly against your skin." She taunted.

"Fira, why?" Tristan grumbled, wiggling his shoulders, trying to get the little needles to work their way out of his clothes.

"Cuz you're fun to tease." The girl said. "You always have this great, negative response which is just what a teaser is looking for." She watched him for a moment as he struggled against the needles tickling against his skin. "I had no idea you could dance." She added, laughing.

Much to Tristan's chagrin, Lotus stepped up beside him, shifting her feet around and jerking her back and arms, clearly imitating him.

The rest of the cadets paused, watching Tristan and the mimicking struthiomimus for a moment, before they all joined Fira in her contagious laughter.

Tristan finally managed to wiggle most of the poky evergreen needles out of his shirt. "Tonight every one of you are going to find a pile of these in your bed rolls." He threatened. "You'll spend the whole night trying to pick them out of your blankets while I sleep like a baby."

"And if that's what you call dancing," he added as he marched up the path past the amused cadets, "You've seen nothing. I could probably jig circles around every one of you and make you so dizzy you couldn't walk straight for an hour."

This comment sent Taddeo into a fit of renewed laughter. "Whew! I believe you, that is, if your dancing skills are generated by your temper."

" _And_ , I'll bet Lotus here could give you a run for your money." Jamin added, watching as the dinosaur scampered past Tristan, kicking up her feet high and arching her neck, still having fun teasing Tristan in her own way.

Through all the long months of training, Tristan had never shared the fact with the other cadets that his mother had made him take dancing lessons back at Sauropolis when he was younger, calling it part of a well rounded education. He'd loathed it at first, but found the steps and moves easy to catch on to and his teacher had called it talent. Tiana, his sister, was good too and their mother came up with the idea that they could both go into shows and performance. Tiana had taken to the idea with enthusiasm, but Tristan had turned it down, begging to pursue sports instead. Dancing never fit into his picture of what was necessary for developing great skybax rider skills. What he didn't know was that it _had_ actually helped. He was sure on his feet, had quick reflexes, and excellent balance, all of which helped him to catch on quickly in Rider training. But he'd always shied away from letting the other cadets know of those skills. He knew that it would only bring up more teasing about his 'city boy' weakness. Besides, somehow out in the rugged canyons, dancing just didn't seem to fit, even if it was a peppy jig or a spicy freestyle. Now suddenly, caught up in all the teasing, Tristan just wanted to out show them all somehow.

"I dare you to try." Mathias challenged. "I think you're all bluff anyway. I've seen you trip and stumble around in the canyons way to often to believe you could concoct any real dance."

Tristan's patience, which never amounted to much, naturally ran out quickly. "I'll just have to prove you wrong then." He said. "But right now, we're traveling, and there is no music to dance to. Maybe once we reach one of the villages I'll find a chance. And mark my words, you wouldn't even know how to even _begin_ figuring out the steps I can do."

Mathias shifted uncomfortably. His rival sounded a little too confident about his skills to not be able to make a fool out of himself in trying. "Naw. No need for that. I believe you. You can spare us all the boredom of having to watch a show by 'Tristan and company.'" Mathias snorted at his own sarcasm. "Boring because Tristan _has_ no company." He explained.

"And you won't either if you keep coming up with comments like that." Taddeo said, trying to keep a jovial tone in his words to deter the two from clashing again. He poked Mathias with the end of his hiking staff. "Why don't you move on up to the front of the path where you usually like to be, and keep your comments to yourself?"

"Sure." Mathias grumbled, and pushed past the others. As he moved past Tristan, Lotus stepped up close and waved a clawed hand into the airspace between Mathias and Tristan. She gave and exaggerated shudder and jerked her hand back as if she'd been burned.

Her funny antics helped dissipate the tension that was building in the air and Tristan was secretly relieved that the saurian had wanted to come with them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The further the young people and the struthiomimus traveled, the cooler the air felt and the forest became heavily populated with aspens and evergreen trees. The land grew rougher, the hills steeper, and the rocks seemed to get bigger and more frequent.

After the second day of travel, Jamin pointed out a beautiful place to stop for lunch. A ribbon of rushing water twisted its way down a steep ravine, tumbling over boulders, cascading in a stair step pattern. It was nearly hidden by the giant rocks towering on either side of it.

The cadets climbed to the top of a particularly huge boulder, bigger than the back of a full grown triceratops, and spread out their lunch on its flat surface.

"It's like a table for the big dinosaurs." Fira said, peering over the edge. Her eyes looked more gold than brown, as luminous as the flame of a candle.

Taddeo tugged her back. "And if you fall, this whole trip will be ruined."

"I _was_ being careful." Fira retorted as she settled back down with the rest of her friends. Lotus stood beside her, munching on the handfuls of ferns Fira had picked for her.

Tristan ate as quickly as he could so that he could sketch a little before everyone was ready to set out again. He'd made a resolve to sketch whatever he could so that he could show Twilight and Dark Wing when he returned. He drew the big rocks, the trees that smelled so good, and the small waterfall that roared lightly in their ears. Before he could finish though, the others were ready to go again.

"Can't we stay just a little longer?" Tristan begged.

"No." Mathias said. "Just in case you forgot, this isn't just a pleasure hike. We've got an important destination in mind."

"I don't see any harm in staying here a little longer." Jamin ventured as he gazed about the scenery. "This is so different than anything I ever saw back in the desert lands."

"Yeah." Taddeo added. "I don't see what the rush is all about."

Mathias rolled his eyes. "I thought the reason would be obvious. It's because the sooner we make it up to the Tentpole of the Sky, the sooner we can return to Canyon City and become Apprentice Riders." Mathias surveyed the others with a derisive look on his face. "Am I the only one missing my skybax partner?"

"Of course not." Fira said sharply. "We all miss them. Just because we're choosing to enjoy the scenery of this trip doesn't mean we're not serious about becoming Riders. In fact, I know that Swift would want me to enjoy myself no matter where I am and I expect the same with her. Yes, we miss each other terribly, but I expect her to still enjoy her life while we are apart."

Taddeo couldn't hide the admiration in his eyes. "That's wonderful, Fira. With that perspective in mind, I think you're going to be a great Rider."

"Thanks, Tadd." The girl said, dropping her gaze momentarily.

"Well I'm going to keep going anyway." Mathias grumbled and climbed back down the rock. The others followed, so Tristan reluctantly stuffed his things back into his pack and followed the others. Even though the rock was steep along its side, there were so many broken places and grooves in it that climbing down seemed fairly easy. However, Mathias and Taddeo both offered to assist Fira, but she merely surveyed their helpful gestures with disdain.

"Since when did I all of the sudden need help with everything?" She said, letting go of the rock and jumped the last few feet down to the ground, landing deftly on her feet. "How do you think I manage flying with a skybax?" She added, giving the boys a defiant look.

"I was just trying to be nice." Mathias explained while Taddeo turned away, grumbling, "Well so much for trying to be a gentleman."

He spoke quietly, but Fira still heard him and merely laughed in response. "You—a gentleman? Tadd, what's gotten into you? And Mathias? Just 'trying to be nice'? You guys are ridiculous! Don't tell me you're trying to become one of those awfully proper, doughy faced, moon eyed, poetry spouters."

Tristan and Jamin exchanged amused glances. Jamin covered up his laughter by pretending to cough and Tristan just lifted his head to stare up at the treetops, hiding his grin. So this was it. The two boys both liked Fira and the clash was beginning now that they were all on this journey together. This was either going to make the journey amusing or more difficult. Tristan hoped that it would just remain amusing.

Taddeo's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's your interpretation of a gentleman?"

Fira tossed her hair aside. "Yes."

Taddeo looked baffled and for once didn't seem to know what to say in response.

Mathias knew what to do though. "Fine then. Have it your way. The opposite of a gentleman is a rogue." He yanked Fira's brown pony tail as he pushed past her to walk in the lead—Fira's favorite place to be.

Fira grumbled something incoherently, but let the other boy take the lead for the time being while she dropped back, keeping company with Lotus, who was fast becoming a close friend. Lotus surveyed the others quietly, then turned and gave the girl a sympathetic look.

After awhile of travel in silence, Fira informed everyone that the further they traveled upward, the evergreen trees would soon be the only ones and the easier it would be to get lost.

"So how do you know all this?" Mathias asked.

"My father told me." She said. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "I mean…yeah."

Tristan knew exactly why she seemed rattled since he'd figured out the secret that her father was none other than the mighty Master Pilot, Will Denison. Determined to be better at keeping his friends' secrets though, he said nothing.

"So you're father's been on this path before?" Mathias pressed.

"Well…in the Forbidden Mountains. Yes." She said.

Before the other cadets could question her further, Tristan decided to quickly change the subject for Fira's sake. He stopped short and pointed toward a grove of glittering aspens. "Whoa! What was that?"

The other cadets stopped, taking note of his startled tone, and looked to the direction he was pointing in. Lotus gave Tristan puzzled look, then shook her head and grunted, wondering why the boy was pointing at nothing.

After a moment of silence, Taddeo spoke up. "Um, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Only trees and rocks."

"Yeah." Mathias added. "Nothing scary, that's for sure."

"What did you think you saw?" Jamin asked.

Tristan shrugged. "Not sure. I guess it was nothing."

Mathias grinned. "Probably just a glimpse of a _sabertooth_ darting away."

"Oh, come on." Fira rolled her eyes.

"One that's been following us this whole time." Mathias added with an evil chuckle.

Jamin lightly clocked his friend on the head with his walking stick. "Shut up, Mathias."

Mathias rubbed the back of his head, but was still grinning. "Hey, it was Tristan that brought it up in the first place."

"Now wait a minute. It was _you_ who mentioned the sabertooth. Not me." Tristan said. "I just thought I saw something different, that's all. It was probably just a bird. All these mountain creatures are new to me, you know? I've never been in the Forbidden Mountains before."

The young people continued on. There was an abundance of delicate grasses and flowers along their path and they often crossed over sparkling little streams of water which tripped mirthfully over glittering stones. Sometimes they stopped and refilled their water canteens, amazed at how cold the water was. It numbed their fingers when they washed their hands in the water. As a result, every time they crossed a stream, it became a game to splash whoever seemed to be daydreaming, and everyone would laugh at the person who howled as the icy water sprayed against any exposed skin.

Taddeo bent down once and plucked one of the delicate forest flowers. He twiddled the stem in his hands for moment, glancing toward Fira. The girl noticed him looking her way and quickly dropped her gaze.

Mathias snatched a handful of flowers and pushed it into the girl's hand. He winked merrily and threw and smirk over in Taddeo's direction. "Here." He said to Fira with a wink. "You didn't mention flowers in your hated list earlier."

"Well, thanks, I guess." She said, looking down at the mess of flowers. Some of them were missing petals and the stems were uneven after being pulled so violently from the ground. "But I don't know what I'll do with them since we're traveling."

"Just hold them until they wilt." Mathias said. "Then toss them aside and I'll find you some more."

Taddeo dropped the single flower he'd picked and crushed it beneath his boot as he continued walking up the path. He didn't see that Fira glanced behind her just in time to see what he'd done.

Fira reached out to Lotus and gave her the flowers. "I'll bet these would make a tasty snack for you."

Lotus happily gobbled down the flowers before Mathias even noticed where they'd disappeared to.

It wasn't long before Lotus kept glancing around, sniffing the wind, and looking anxious. When Fira conversed with her, she turned to the rest of the cadets. "Well, Lotus says that rain is coming."

Taddeo stopped and looked up at the sky through the treetops. "I guess it is a little overcast, but it doesn't feel like rain."

"I would trust the dinosaur's judgment though." Jamin said.

It wasn't long before the wind picked up and the cadets' new concern was to find shelter, preferably one large enough for all of them to fit under and stay dry. Just as darkness was settling over the woods, Lotus discovered the perfect spot; a rocky overhang in the side of a steep hill. None of the cadets were too eager with the idea of checking out the shadowy space, so she volunteered to explore it, using her excellent sense of smell.

The cadets watched as she emerged from the dark looking hole, relieved to see her all clear signals and chirping at them that it was safe to make camp. They hurried to gather dry pieces of wood, but the wind, which seemed much colder than before, brought with it a smattering of rain. They had to quickly get under the shelter, discovering that it was a little cramped for all five of them and a struthiomimus.

They quickly discovered that they couldn't build a fire because the wind blew the smoke into the small space, choking them. Tristan was tempted to pull out his sunstone to offer light to everyone, but wasn't keen on the idea of them all finding out he had one. As a result, they all spent a dark and damp night beneath the shelter while the rain increased to a steady downpour.

The cadets huddled together beneath the rocky overhang, cramped in the confined space, chilled by the dampness in the air, and feeling discouraged. Tristan was secretly relieved for the rest, even if the space was cramped. Taddeo tried to cheer everyone by telling stories, but as the cold rain got heavier with no signs of letting up, everyone grew increasingly grumpy. To make matters worse, Lotus informed them that the rain was only going to keep coming for now and that the creeks would rise and some of the crossings would not be accessible and that they would have to be extra careful when traveling again and possibly detour some of them.

Tristan lay in the dark, listening to the rain. His arm ached from another long day of carrying the heavy pack on his shoulders. He realized that in the darkness, it wouldn't matter if he took his shirt off to rub the oils in his arm, but in these cramped quarters, someone would for sure smell them and then he'd be teased relentlessly. He really didn't want to have to hear any more of Mathias's jabs about him being a weakling and barely hanging on through training with impending failure in his future. Finally, after much tossing and turning, he decided to risk it. After all, it sounded as if the other tired cadets were sound asleep. All he could hear was the falling rain, the splashing sound of drips at the edge of the rock overhang, the heavy breathing of Taddeo on his right, and the struthiomimus's light whistling snoring on his left.

Quietly, he rolled over and reached for his backpack which he'd positioned just behind his head, and after some quiet fumbling, he found the small pouch that held the sunstone. He barely pulled it away from the cloth, only allowing a small beam of light to escape so that there was just enough light for him to find the desired oil mixture from Elora. He kept pausing every so often, hiding the light, checking for any signs of restlessness among the others, but so far everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Finally, he rubbed the oils into his arm, grateful for the soothing feel of the peppermint penetrating into his sore muscles. The hint of lavender mixed with the woody smells of Frankincense, made him feel sleepy finally, and after putting everything back into his pack, he drifted off to sleep, the familiar smell of the oils making him think of the infirmary back at Canyon City, Twig, Sabra, and Elora.

Fira awoke, shivering and wishing she'd worn the warmer set of clothes she'd brought along for the journey. She was lying as far away from the others as possible. She blinked in the darkness, trying not to imagine what kind of bugs might be hiding in the crevices of the rocks. Bugs that would creep out just as soon as she relaxed enough to sleep and they would crawl all over her and bite. She shuddered, and Lotus who was huddled next to her, filling the gap between her and Tristan, lifted her head for a moment, blinking sleepily. She could sense the girl's restlessness.

Fira rolled over. Bugs. How ridiculous she was. It was probably too cold for them anyway. She shivered and pulled her blanket tighter around herself, but it just didn't seem warm enough against the rainy chilled air. She hadn't imagined that the mountains would be so cold so soon. They weren't even high enough to see snow yet. But her mind went back to the last message Lotus had scratched into the dirt; "Expect early cold to the mountains." Fira shivered again. She could hear the heavy breathing of the other cadets and she soon realized that the rhythmic rumble she was hearing was not a distant rumble of thunder. Someone was snoring and it sounded like it was coming from the further end of the cramped space. Probably Jamin or Mathias, she decided, knowing that they were occupying the space the furthest away from her.

Then, much to her dismay, Lotus got up, and by the sounds of it in the darkness, she was squeezing her way between a couple of the other cadets near the center of the small space where it was the warmest and she could draw from their body heat on either side of her. Now Fira was alone on the far end with a wide space between her and the first cadet, which happened to be Tristan.

Fira realized then, that she would not be warm enough unless she did as Lotus, and curled up closer to the others, but she cringed at the thought of sleeping in the middle of a pile of stinky, drooling, snoring, boys. Taddeo had been right. Earlier as they'd all made up their pallets, she'd made a point to put hers on the far end furthest away from the others. Taddeo warned her that she'd get too cold there, but she'd brushed off his warning, loudly announcing that she'd rather sleep on a bed of ice than next to a bunch of stinky boys.

As she lay there in the darkness, just cold enough that sleep wouldn't come, she realized that in order to have the energy she needed the next day for traveling, she was going to have to get some sleep, and in order to do this, she was going to have sleep closer to the others. Earlier, just before everyone went to sleep, Lotus, in her limited amount of human words, mixed with her saurian ones, had referred to them all as a cozy nest of hatchlings and teased Fira about being the one rolling out of the nest.

Fira drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders tightly, dreading the fact of having to cuddle up to any of the boys for warmth. Though she'd already contemplated each one of them before, thinking that they were each cute in their own way, she wasn't going to reward any of them by telling them so.

Jamin had smooth looking brown skin, a fine straight nose, big black eyes, a wide smile full of bright white teeth, and a simply adorable mop of black curls on his head. But he was obviously blown away with Elora, so Fira respected him for that and always kept her distance.

Taddeo was hilarious and fun and his small black mustache and snip of a beard gave him a nice mature look that counteracted his fun loving nature. She smiled in the darkness, secretly delighted that he was supposedly drawn to her even though she was so much younger than him.

Then there was Mathias who shared her interest in the daring side of life and yes, he was irresistibly good looking with his well combed sandy brown hair, a strong build, and a nicely chiseled face, but the problem was that he knew it, and openly flirted with about any girl that crossed his path. If he weren't so arrogant so much of the time, she would be more tempted to allow herself to get closer to him.

The girl's thoughts drifted to Tristan next. He was nearly as arrogant as Mathias, but she'd noticed that as time passed through training, he managed to keep his fiery nature, but calm the arrogant side. She was catching glimpses of his sensitive side, and rather than viewing it as weakness, she felt like it was a different kind of strength in disguise. Tristan was not as tall as the other guys, and not as buff as Mathias, but he was wiry and quick and considering some of the obstacles he'd faced, he'd shown that he possessed a lot of determination and willpower. She realized she had grown to like that tight little smile of his and the starry glint in his eyes when he was obviously considering carrying out an action that might be frowned upon by others. Just thinking about snuggling up to him for warmth made her cheeks flush and she was glad that it was dark right now and everyone else was apparently sleeping. She realized that out of all these fine young men, if she chose to become a closer friend to Tristan, her father would probably flip. She knew that Tristan was the cadet who had tried his patience beyond what he thought he was capable of. Not only that, Tristan was teetering on a dangerous path tampering with the wilder creatures of Dinotopia.

Fira finally makes her choice. Shivering and keeping her blanket wrapped over her shoulders, she crawled over the empty space that Lotus left. Sniffing cautiously, she realized that someone didn't smell too bad after all. As she cautiously pushed her way in between Tristan and Taddeo, she turned her head toward Tristan, realizing that he was the one who smelled so nice. Neither one of the guys woke up, much to her relief. She could feel the warmth of the two boys on either side of her and finally she felt warm enough to drift back to sleep. She hoped that her father would never ask too many details of how she survived this journey.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Tristan awoke just as daylight streaked into the shelter. His first thought was to look outside and see if it was still raining. He sat up slowly, careful not to bump his head against the low stone above. The person sleeping next to him shifted a little and Tristan looked down expecting to see Taddeo, but saw Fira instead. The girl was buried beneath her blanket, with only the tip of her nose and her pink lips poking out. Tristan looked over at Taddeo. He too was awake now and looking down at Fira with a look of surprise on his face. Tristan and Taddeo's eyes met, and then they both burst into laughter.

Fira awoke to the sound of their laughter. She pulled the blanket from off her head, squinting in the light, and her brown hair in disarray.

"Someone got cold last night after all." Taddeo teased.

"Oh, hush." Fira grumbled, swiping her hair away from her eyes. Then she turned to Tristan. "And wipe that grin off your face."

"And someone is definitely not a morning person." Tristan said, unable to 'wipe' the grin from his face.

Fira untangled herself from her blanket and crawled over to where her bag lay.

"There was plenty of room over by me." Mathias said from the other side of the shelter. He gave her a pretend pouty look.

"I just crawled over to whoever was closest." Fira shot back, not wanting to engage in any more teasing.

"It's still raining!" Jamin groaned. "What if we're stuck under here for days?"

As if in answer to his question, Lotus popped in under the shelter, shaking raindrops over the cadets, causing them all to howl with discomfort as the wet drops sprinkled over them. A telltale stem of a fern protruded from the corner of her mouth, evidence that she'd been out getting an early breakfast, despite the rain. She quickly pranced out a message in the mud near the edge of the shelter. "Rain slow now."

"Aha." Fira said after reading the message. "That means it won't be too much longer."

The cadets ate a cold breakfast from their supplies in their packs, though they all discussed what their favorite hot breakfast foods and drinks were. Lotus tried to squeeze in between Taddeo and Mathias, but they both pushed her away, telling her that she was too wet. Lotus turned her big eyes over to Jamin, but he pretended not to notice, then she shifted to Fira.

"Are you kidding me?" Fira said. "It's damp enough as it is under here. I don't want to get wet."

Last of all Lotus looked at Tristan. He'd been distracted at the moment, zoning out, his thoughts drifting lazily like puffy clouds on a warm day. Words suddenly penetrated through his mind. "Rain cold. You share warmth with me?"

Tristan looked up with a start, eyes meeting the saurian's. Lotus blinked and there were the words again. He couldn't really hear them, he just felt them somehow. He really didn't want his clothes to get damp by having the struthiomimus's rain slicked sides brushing against his nice dry clothes, but there was something fascinating by the fact that her silent question came through to him. As a result, he decided to respond. "Yes." He thought, willing it toward the creature. He looked into her eyes and Lotus happily approached, rubbing up against him. Tristan cringed slightly, hoping that the rain wouldn't last long and the sun would pop out and dry his clothes which were rapidly getting damp now. He reached out one arm and placed it over her back, allowing more body heat to reach her.

Lotus sighed in satisfaction and gave him an adoring look. Tristan realized that by sacrificing his own comfort, he'd just made a friend with a saurian. He looked up to find the other cadets staring at him.

"Okay, that was weird." Mathias said. "You both just looked at each other and never made a sound and yet it looked like you communicated somehow."

"Yeah." Taddeo added. "Explain that."

Tristan rubbed his arm down the struthie's neck. "Maybe there are some advantages to not studying at Treetown after all." He said, with an aggravatingly smug look on his face.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"That didn't really explain." Taddeo pressed.

Tristan looked back at Lotus. This growing ability to communicate without speaking with saurians and pterosaurs felt special, especially since the other cadets seemed puzzled. For some reason he didn't want to explain it to them. Besides, it felt difficult to put into words anyway. What would he say? We send each other thoughts in either words or pictures. Would they even believe that? He glanced outside the shelter, then noticed that the rain had finally stopped.

"Hey, look." He pointed outside the shelter. "The rain has let up. We can finally get out of this cramped space."

With that, everyone fairly tumbled out of the shelter, eager to stretch and set out again on their journey, regardless of the still dripping trees.

The air felt cooler now, fresh, and invigorating. When they reached the first rushing stream, swollen from the rain, they paused in front of it, debating the crossing. Larger stones created places to step on, positioned close enough together to either step or hop onto all the way to the other side. It looked feasible and after some debating, the cadets decided to carefully make their way across rather than go out of their way to try and find a different route. They already felt like they'd been delayed long enough by the rain and felt the pressure of the impending early wintery weather that Lotus had predicted. They all agreed that the quickest routes would be the best. They were all sure footed and agile from so much time spent on the narrow canyon paths so the first crossing went well. It was the next one that proved to be more challenging.

This time there were less accessible stepping stones and where the stones were missing, a fallen log was wedged between the boulders, creating a bridge on the farthest side of stream. Having confidence after making a successful crossing the first time, they carefully make their way across this one too.

The log ended up much more slippery than they anticipated. As a result, Fira lost her footing. With a terrified look in her eyes, she tottered backwards, pulled back by the weight of her pack.

Both Mathias and Taddeo were positioned on either side of her and acted quickly, managing to grab her, pulling her back up with their strong arms before she could land in the cold, rushing water. For a moment, she clung to both their arms, looking back and forth between the two of them, her eyes wide. "Thank you." She gasped. "Thank you both."

By late afternoon the young travelers had managed several more creek crossings, some bigger than others, but each one had its own challenges. They paused next to yet another one, this one wider than some of the others. The water rushed by quickly, foaming against large boulders and debris. Tristan leaned over the creek bank and poked the bottom of his hiking staff into the water. It sank down quickly and the water's rapid movement nearly knocked him off balance as it tried to jerk the staff out of his grasp. Tristan pulled back quickly before it could take both him and his staff along with it. "Well, all I can say is don't' fall in." Tristan said to the others. "I can't tell how deep this one is, but judging by its width, I would say it's deep enough in places for a nice swim."

"Ha." Taddeo responded in an unenthused tone. "That's all I've been thinking about all day; how nice it would be to just jump into one of these ice baths."

"I think we can cross right here." Mathias called from further up the creek. Fira followed behind him, her footsteps dragging. Ever since her close encounter with nearly falling in, she'd become very unenthusiastic about water crossings.

The cadets crossed as usual, utilizing the large stones protruding high enough from the water for places to step on. Taddeo and Lotus made it across first with Jamin following close behind, Tristan, Fira, then Mathias. But just as Jamin stepped onto the last stone, his foot slipped. Maybe it was overconfidence or just sheer tiredness that caused the mishap, nevertheless, it happened fast and he was unable to regain his balance. Tristan reached out to try and help steady him, but it was too late. Jamin tottered backwards, arms pin wheeling momentarily as he struggled to regain his balance, but gravity won, pulling him down into the cold water.

A look of pure shock widened Jamin's eyes as he hit the water and for a second he couldn't seem to figure out what to do. His pack pulled him down quickly and his head nearly went under.

Fira shrieked in terror as she saw their fellow cadet down in the water.

Thinking fast, Tristan shoved the end of his hiking staff out to Jamin, shouting at him to grab hold of it. Just before his head went under, Jamin managed to respond. He reached for the staff, but the current pulled him backward before he could catch a strong enough hold on it. Tristan watched helplessly as Jamin drifted out of reach, struggling to keep his head above the water.

He thrashed against the current that pushed him rapidly downstream. It rammed him into a boulder, but fortunately, his pack cushioned his back. The water spun him around and he frantically grabbed at the boulder, but his numbing fingers only slipped against the bulky surface and the current pulled him further downstream.

Taddeo, who was already on the other side of the crossing, realized that there was only one way to try and help the other cadet. He dropped his pack from his shoulders and wrenched off his boots, then jumped into the water.

The cold water nearly took his breath away, but it wasn't as deep on this side and he pushed out quickly toward the middle to where Jamin was struggling where a strap on his pack had snagged on a scraggly tree poking out of the water. It held him fast, but the water pounded him, threatened to drag him under.

Despite the numbingly cold water and having to fight the current, Taddeo finally reached Jamin and helped untangle him from the tree. Fighting the current, he managed to help pull Jamin through the water and toward calmer water. By now they'd drifted much further downstream.

In the meantime the other cadets made it the rest of the way across the water without further mishap. Tristan rushed down stream to where Taddeo and Jamin were struggling to reach the bank. He dropped down to his knees and leaned forward, pushing the end of his staff out over the water toward the cadets in the water.

Taddeo pushed Jamin forward and Jamin somehow managed to grasp the end of the staff with his numb fingers. The sudden weight on the other end of the staff nearly caused Tristan to topple forward into the water, but Fira jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him. Mathias did likewise, wrapping his arms around Fira's waist, and last of all Lotus followed, grabbing hold of Mathias. Together, they managed to pull the other two cadets out of the water.

For a moment, Jamin and Taddeo just laid on the ground, gasping and shivering violently. Through chattering teeth, Jamin managed a rattled 'thank you.'

Fira grasped Jamin's cold fingers, rubbing them rapidly between her hands. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said, her eyes wide with fear. "You're freezing." She turned to Taddeo next. "And you too. You were so brave! You saved Jamin." She brushed his wet hair away from his eyes.

"N-n-n-no." Taddeo said as his teeth chattered. "We all s-s-saved him t-t-t-together."

Fira's eyes welled up with tears, but she turned away quickly, hoping no one saw them. "We've got to get you two warm as quickly as possible." She said, almost fiercely, in order to counteract her emotions.

"A fire." Mathias said. "We've got to build a fire."

"But everything is still so wet from the rain." Fira said.

Tristan and Mathias exchanged looks, both understanding what needed to be done.

"Fira," Mathias said. "Jamin and Taddeo have got to get out of these wet clothes right away. We can still build a fire. Here, take this and you and Lotus chop a lower limb down from a dead tree. Bring it back and we'll be able to use it for a fire." He pulled a hatchet from his belt and handed it to the girl.

"But, I don't underst—"

"It will work. Trust me. I know what to do." Mathias assured her. "Hurry now." He gave her a gentle push and the girl stumbled away to do as she was told with Lotus following.

While Fira was gone, Mathias and Tristan helped the other two boys out of their wet clothes and into the dry ones from their packs. Since everything in Jamin's pack was wet, Tristan loaned him his warm set of clothes in his own pack.

By then, Fira and Lotus returned, dragging a dead tree limb along with them. Mathias worked on building the fire, showing Fira how to chop away the outer part of the limb, exposing the dry wood beneath. Next he split some of the wood into foot long sections and showed her how to use a knife to carve off shavings from the dry wood pieces, to create tinder. He used two larger chunks of the limb and set them side by side with nearly eight inches of space between them and piled the dry shavings between them. Next he layered the thin kindling pieces over that, creating a grid of thin wood strips with dry tinder shavings beneath.

As he worked on starting the fire next, Fira tipped back on her heels and just watched in amazement. "Since the forest is still so wet from the rain, I thought we were doomed!" She said. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

A spark caught the small shavings and a tendril of smoke rose into the air. "Treetown." Mathias said simply. He blew lightly on the smoking shavings and a flame popped up. Then carefully, he added shavings to the delicate flame, encouraging it to grow. "I thought you would've learned that too." He said, glancing sideways at the girl.

Fira quickly looked away. "I'd better go find some more wood to keep this fire going." She said. "It's going to take Jamin and Taddeo a long time to thaw out and we'll have to get their clothes dried out too." She jumped up and walked off before Mathias could ask her any more questions about her experiences with Treetown.

Tristan overheard the conversation and sent the girl and understanding look. She turned and practically fled away from the makeshift camp. Tristan finished handing two blankets to Jamin and Taddeo, then quickly followed after the girl.

At the first sign of a flame, Jamin and Taddeo huddled close to it, trying hard not to get in Mathias's way as he gradually coaxed the flames to grow and burn the kindling pieces he and Fira had created. Lotus watched nearby, fascinated with how the humans could create fire.

"Fira." Tristan called as he pursued the girl, but she kept running as if she didn't hear him. He picked up his pace.

"Fira." He called again.

The girl made her way to the dead tree she and Lotus had found earlier. She angrily swung Mathias's hatchet against a low branch. It stuck fast in the wood and didn't slide back out as she tugged on the handle. She grunted in frustration and pulled at it, but it still wouldn't come. Tears trickled down her face and she paused, using her sleeve to swipe them away.

Tristan caught up to her. "Fira." He said again, and cautiously stepped up to her. "Hey, are you ok?"

Fira frowned, avoiding looking up at him. "No one is ok!" She said. "This trip has turned out to not only hard, but terrifying now. We nearly lost Jamin and then Taddeo and and and…what if they're still not ok? What if they can't get warm enough? What if it rains again? What if we can't get everything dried out in time? What if we can't find a good shelter? What if—"

"Hey." Tristan said gently, cautiously reaching out and putting his hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's fine. Everyone is fine and everyone is going to _be_ fine."

Fira flinched at his touch so he quickly pulled his hands away.

"Why did you follow me?" Fira said.

"Because, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Tristan replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking sideways up at the trees.

"Really?" Fira finally looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with leftover tears.

"Well, yes…and to help you get some more wood." Tristan said, turning quickly and grasping the handle of the hatchet. He yanked on it, freeing it from the wood.

Fira wiped the last of her tears away. "You made that look easy." She said, sounding more like her old self.

Tristan looked back at her and smiled. "It _was_ easy." He teased and quickly chopped down the limb before Fira could protest. After it was down, Fira grabbed the hatchet away from him, complaining. "I was going to get that done."

Tristan just smiled and grasped the branch.

Fira tried to grab the branch too, her hand closing over his.

Tristan nearly dropped the branch.

Fira pulled her hand away. "Wow. You sure are touchy."

"I think all of our nerves are shot." He said quickly. "You know, after what happened today."

Fira stepped up beside him, walking quickly too keep up with him. "Right. But please, don't mention my…weak…moment to the others." She said.

"You know I won't." Tristan said. Then after a moment he added, "You're a lot like my sister, Tiana."

"Oh?" Fira said. "How so?"

"If she ever shed a tear, she got angry over it, lashing out at everyone, making us all remember it more than if she had just cried silently and never said anything about it." Tristan explained, smiling at the memory.

"Hmf." Fira grunted, kicking at stone.

They both kept their thoughts to themselves as they walked the rest of the way back to Lotus and the rest of the cadets.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Since we already have a fire built, I think we should just make camp here." Mathias said. He was bent over a small rack he was busy designing with sticks and fastening them together with pieces of thin rope so that Jamin and Taddeo could have something to hang their clothes on to dry near the fire.

Tristan glanced up at the sky. It had been mainly overcast all day and only now were a few weak beams of sunlight breaking through the clouds. "I don't know." He said in a doubtful tone. "If it rained again during the night, we'd all be in trouble then."

Taddeo and Jamin sat by the fire, each one with a blanket draped over their shoulders. Both of them looked cold and exhausted.

"I vote to stay here." Taddeo said.

"Me too." Jamin added. He'd never been much of a talker and he'd said even less since his incident with the creek crossing.

"It sure would be awful to wake up in the night and _all_ of us get soaked then." Fira said. She poked her finger into the water she had warming in a small pot over some coals she'd raked to the side of the fire. "Ouch. This is definitely hot enough now." She looked up at Jamin. "I know you said everything in your pack would be ruined, but I think you'll find some things still usable. Now how about some of that tea you were always bartering for back at Canyon City?"

Jamin lifted his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.

Fira smiled. "Come on. I know you brought some with you. You like your daily tea way too much to have left _all_ of it behind."

"Hot tea would help warm me from the inside, I think." Taddeo said. "I sure hope we can salvage enough for at least two wonderful steaming mugs full." He turned to Jamin. "You _would_ share, right?"

Jamin looked alarmed. "Well, of course! After all you sacrificed to help me, that's the _least_ I could do for you!"

Tristan retrieved Jamin's water logged pack and set it down next to the other boy. "We've got to go through all this anyway and get things dried out."

"So I guess this means we're staying then?" Fira said.

Tristan paused and looked at Lotus, hoping to get some kind of indication from her on what they should do. _Stay or find shelter?_ He thought as he stared at the struthiomimus.

Lotus twitched her tail, sniffed the air, and looked up at the sky.

Fira snapped her fingers in front of Tristan's face. "Hey, you." She said, trying to get his attention. "I asked you a question. It seems you're mind is always elsewhere anymore."

Tristan turned his attention back to the girl, irritated because of the interruption of his thought process with Lotus. As a result, his lips tightened and his eyes squinted in annoyance as he looked at Fira.

"Whoa." She said suddenly. "And people always say _girls_ are the ones with crazy mood swings."

"I was in the middle of…something." Tristan said. "You interrupted."

"Did I?" Fira gave him a skeptical look. "As far as I could tell, you weren't saying a word." She looked over at Lotus.

The creature's eyes were focused on Tristan.

 _Stay and make shelter._

Tristan turned his head away from Fira and looked at the dinosaur again, his eyes wide with surprise. The dinosaur's answer came through to him after all. "We should stay here." He said. "But we should also make a shelter just in case it rains again. I don't think it will, but it'll keep the cold dew off of us at least."

Fira crossed her arms and looked back and forth between Lotus and Tristan. "I just don't understand."

"Me neither." Mathias piped up. "I don't understand when Tristan became the appointed decision maker."

Tristan rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the other boy for the moment. Instead, he placed a hand on the knife in his belt, making sure it was still there, before he started off into the woods again. "I'm going to get some stuff to make a shelter." He said over his shoulder. Lotus scampered after him.

Fira was still standing there both puzzled and perturbed. "Did you guys see how he and Lotus were looking at each other again? They didn't say anything or make any sounds and yet it appeared that they had communicated some how."

"He's probably just trying to get you all confused." Mathias replied. "I mean, he never even went to Treetown and that's where a lot of training in dinosaur communication takes place. Also, he had to take communication skill lessons from Bix back at Canyon City. That ought to tell you something." His last words were swathed in sarcasm.

Taddeo rubbed his hands together near the flames. "It tells _me_ something." He said, unable to stay out of the conversation. "It tells me that regardless of not having spent time at Treetown, he apparently has learned something somewhere, and whether you want to admit it or not, Mathias, he's got this growing connection with saurians. I think it's amazing and valuable. If you wouldn't give him such a hard time so much, he might come out of his shell enough to actually let us know how he does it."

Mathias just frowned in response and turned his full attention to the project he was working on while Jamin found a soggy package of tea from his pack and handed it over to Fira with a shrug.

By the time Tristan and Lotus returned, Taddeo and Jamin were sipping on hot tea while Mathias was busying himself with hanging their wet clothes on the makeshift rack he'd made, placing it near the fire to dry.

As Tristan started trying to construct a shelter, Mathias soon took over, showing off his wilderness survival skills he'd learned from Treetown. Tristan backed off finally, feeling out of his league at the moment and not really enjoying the competition with Mathias anyway. Clearly the other boy was doing better at this job than what he would've come up with.

Lotus and Fira assisted Mathias with the shelters while Taddeo busied himself with concocting some kind of soup, using his little travel pot, cooking over the hot coals raked out from the fire. "I don't know about the rest of you." He said as he gathered his supplies, "But Jamin and I need hot food tonight. Even though I drank that tea, I'm still chilled from that icy water. It seems like I'll never get fully warm again."

The other cadets, eager for hot food, each offered something from their food supplies to contribute to Taddeo's soup.

"It better be good." Mathias warned the older boy. "Because we're all taking a risk offering some of our valuable food stores for this."

Taddeo wasn't even fazed by the Mathias's doubtful expression. "No worries. I know what I'm doing. It's going to be fantastic."

While everyone else was preoccupied, Tristan helped Jamin sort through his wet pack and tried to salvage what they could.

"What's this?" Tristan asked, as he pulled out a soggy bundle of papers. There was writing on them, but the ink ran together, blurring most of the words. As he untied the string holding them together he managed to read a few legible words: _Dear Elora…_ Tristan looked up to see Jamin giving him a startled look. "You were writing to Elora?" Tristan said, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Jamin grabbed the bundle from Tristan. "Yeah." He grumbled. "They're ruined now." He said darkly. "I was wasting my time anyway. She always liked you better."

Tristan shook his head. "Don't say that. When we worked together, she often talked about you. Whatever time you spent with her must've stood out to her."

"Really?" Jamin said, but his tone did not sound hopeful.

"Yes, really." Tristan said, trying to encourage the other boy.

Jamin looked down at the papers for a moment, sifting through them. He did not smile. He looked up again, eyes squinting in frustration while he shoved the papers back into Tristan's hands. "Here, you can lay these out to dry and then we'll just use them later for fire starter."

Tristan felt bad for the other boy. As he and Jamin pulled one thing after another out of the pack, trying to decided what was salvageable and what could still be usable after drying out, Jamin's expression went from dark to dismal. Tristan realized that Jamin was not just discouraged simply over the ruined letters, he was discouraged about the whole journey they were making. He tried to think up some words of encouragement, but couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound lame. Most of the boy's food was ruined, his bed roll was wet, as well as his extra pair of clothes, and all of his other traveling supplies.

"The rest of us will share our food with you." Tristan offered.

"We'll probably run out though before we can reach the first settlement."

"We'll survive. You'll see."

"I don't know. It's only going to get colder and we need warmer clothes."

"Well get those at the first settlement as well."

"What if it's too cold before we reach it?" Jamin went on, shivering again as he thought about it. "Lotus warned us of early cold weather. We weren't prepared for that when we first set out. We were supposed to make it to the first settlement to make our transition to warmer things, and we still haven't made it there yet. This first part of the trip is taking too long. First the rain, and now my stupid mishap with the water crossing."

Tristan wasn't used to hearing Jamin have so much to say at once and what he had to say was depressing. He didn't know what to do for him other than just be there and listen and help him lay things out to dry.

Darkness soon settled over the forest and with it came cold air which drew everyone closer to the fire. The others were finished now with the makeshift shelters, having piled everyone's supplies beneath them. They'd all agreed that it would be better to sleep out in the open near the fire and only squeeze into the shelters as a last resort. Taddeo was stirring the soup, tasting it every now and then, but kept telling the others that it wasn't ready yet.

"I think you're just trying to sneak a bigger portion for yourself." Fira teased as she watched Taddeo tasting it again.

"No, it's just that soup takes a long time to make. If we keep pushing at a fast pace on this journey, we won't have hardly any opportunities to make it. Since we stopped early today, I figured we might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

Fira was hanging out near Taddeo, watching him make the soup and asking him questions about it, much to Taddeo's delight and Mathias's disappointment. After awhile, Mathias had an idea. He pulled his dragon flute from his pack and decided to play a tune on it. Everyone listened to the slow piping, each one mesmerized by the sounds. Even Tristan couldn't help but feel soothed by the music, but he wasn't going to let Mathias know that. Lotus soon sidled up to Mathias, cooing, trying to harmonize with the tones of the dragon flute.

It wasn't long before Fira left Taddeo to tend to the soup alone and she sat down next to Mathias, much to Taddeo's disappointment and to Mathias's delight. "Show me how to play." She said, her eyes matching the golden flecks in the firelight.

Mathias eagerly placed the flute into her hands, leaning close, showing her where to place her fingers and telling her how to blow into the mouth piece.

Tristan winced at the sour sounds coming from the flute now. He hadn't realized just how talented Mathias was with the instrument until he heard someone else attempting it.

Taddeo soon announced that the soup was done and everyone eagerly brought their travel mugs to him, watching in anticipation as he ladled out their portion. It had been torture having to smell the delicious aroma wafting from the pot for the past two hours.

The soup turned out to be delicious and they all made sure to eat every last drop. Tristan told Taddeo that instead of becoming a skybax rider, he needed to work in his parent's restaurant. "Thanks, but I've worked far too long now with Rider training to change occupations now." Taddeo said. "Besides, I could never give up my bond with Aerial. She's the most amazing skybax there is."

"No." Mathias argued playfully. "Windsong is the most amazing skybax there is."

Fira lowered the dragon flute momentarily. "Swift outshines them all." She said in a matter of fact tone, then resumed her awful piping.

Jamin shook his head. "You're all wrong. Grey Mist is the best."

Tristan longed to tease and tell them that he had all of them topped with the fact that he had _two_ skybax partners, Twilight and Dark Wing. But he held back, remembering that any mention of Dark Wing brought up too much controversy from the others, specifically Mathias. Before anyone could pull him into the fun jesting and the skybax reminiscing, Tristan busied himself with preparing his pallet near the fire and crawling beneath his blanket. As soon as he lay down, listing to the crackling of the fire and everyone else's quiet chatter and Fira's wobbly learning notes being piped into the cold night air, he drifted off to sleep.

Tristan awoke some time later, fighting his way out of another nightmare about falling. He gasped and shook with fear, sitting up fast and looking about wildly. His blanket lay wadded up next to him. He must've kicked it off somehow during his sleep. Cold air nipped his nose and he wasn't sure if he was trembling just from the nightmare or from the cold air as well. He looked toward the fire, realizing that it had died down low. Trembling, he got up, stirred the fire, and added more wood to it. He picked up his blanket and shook it, then draped it over his shoulders and huddled by the fire until his shaking calmed down.

As he stared into the fire, worry about the nightmare reflected in his eyes. He suspected it had come due to the events of the day, crossing the creeks, worrying about falling, and then Jamin's close call. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that he was terrified that once he returned to Canyon City, he wouldn't have the courage to climb back into a skybax saddle again. It seemed like every time he had the nightmare about falling, it seemed like the dread climbed up a notch higher. If that wasn't enough, the memory of the nocturnal skybax attack made things worse. He wanted to go back and help Dark Wing and Twilight try to establish peace, but after that first attempt, it was hard to think about going back. Bix was right. Attempts for peace were not without sacrifice and he was beginning to believe that he might not have the courage to go that far again.

Little did Tristan know that Mathias had awakened this time to Tristan's gasps and terrified moaning. He pretended to still be sleeping, but he cracked an eye open, watching as Tristan got up and tended to the fire. He could see how disturbed the other boy was. It was one of the first times Mathias truly saw a weak side to Tristan, but instead of pouncing on the opportunity to give him a hard time about it, he realized that he actually felt a bit sorry for the other boy.

Tristan looked truly scared for awhile as he huddled near the fire with wide, sleepless eyes, no doubt reflecting over terrors which he didn't want to share with anyone else. Mathias figured that it probably had something to do with what had happened that night he'd arrived at Canyon City on the back of a skybax, and in terrible shape. Tristan had never openly shared with Mathias what had happened, but he'd picked up on details from others, learning that Tristan had been attacked for some reason by another skybax and for whatever reason, Dark Wing, the supposedly rogue nocturnal skybax, had _helped_ him back to Canyon City. Where Twilight played a role in all this still remained a mystery to Mathias.

It suddenly occurred to Mathias that Tristan had incredible courage to still be determinedly on the path to becoming a rider even after that horrible incident. What made this guy hold on for so long during training? And why was he dabbling in the dangerous business with pterosaurs that were nowhere near friendly terms with humans? Was it really for the greater good, or because he was rebellious and drawn to a violent side of nature?

Tristan sat still, watching the mesmerizing leaping of the flames and listening to the crackling sound of the fire mixed with the distant sound of the creek water rushing nearby. He was just now feeling calm enough to lie back down and go to sleep when a new sound reached his ears. It was a strange, howling tone, somewhat like the wind in the canyons, yet still not quite like anything he'd ever heard before. He raised his head and looked around at the surrounding dark woods, hoping that whatever had made that sound was not carnivorous.

Mathias heard it too and decided to get up. He rolled over and staggered over to the fire where Tristan sat and leaned toward the flames, warming himself. For some reason, he wanted to be nice for once to the other boy, but couldn't figure out how to go about it.

"Dire wolves." He said. "I'm sure of it."

Tristan threw a wary glance Mathias, thinking that he had only bothered to come over so that he could brag about his knowledge and try and scare him. "You think they'll bother us?" He said, cautiously.

Mathias shook his head. "Probably not. There are too many of us. But it would be a different story for someone who was alone."

Tristan couldn't hide the chill which traveled down his spine. The howling tones sounded spooky, and it was difficult to determine which direction they were coming from. He didn't want to appear scared in front of the other boy though, so he stood and said, "Well, I think I've about warmed myself back up again. I'm going back to sleep."

Mathias was left alone by the fire, realizing that he'd done a terrible job at attempting to be civil to his rival.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The next morning, no one felt like getting off to an early start. After yesterday's scary ordeal everyone felt apprehensive about setting out again, although no one mentioned this out loud. Tristan decided not to say anything about hearing the wolves that night, not wanting to make anyone more uneasy than they already were.

As they worked on breaking camp, Mathias raked some of the still glowing coals from the fire into a tin cup with a lid, then wrapped it in his spare warm shirt and placed it carefully into his pack.

Fira noticed what he was doing and her curiosity soon won over. "Why hot coals?" She asked. "Aren't you worried they'll burn a hole into your pack?"

"No." Mathias replied. "The tin will contain them well enough and the material of my extra shirt should be thick enough to handle it. It'll insulate the coals until we need to build our next fire."

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed. "How smart! That'll make starting the next fire go much faster next time."

Mathias shook his head. "I don't think you ever attended Treetown either." He commented.

Fira drew back quickly. "Why?"

"Because that's a skill that was taught there."

"Maybe I missed that one." She said. "A lot goes on there, you know."

"And what I showed you yesterday about how to build a fire in a wet forest was taught there too."

Fira struggled to come up with an answer, but Mathias beat her to it. "Let me guess, you missed that lesson too?"

Fira turned away. "I'm going to the creek to get water to dump on the rest of the coals." She said huffily. "I _have_ learned that it's always good to put out the fire before leaving a camp site." She added.

"Sorry. Beat you to it." Taddeo announced as he poured water from his canteen out onto the fire.

Jamin was huddled near the last embers of the fire and rubbing his hands together over them. He looked up at Taddeo in disappointment. "Did you have to do that so soon?"

"Sorry, man." Taddeo replied. "We've got to get a move on though."

Taddeo turned to Fira next and held is water canteen out to her. "You're welcome to refill this for me though." He said with a smile.

"I guess so." The girl grumbled, grabbing the canteen and then fetching her own to refill before sauntering off to the creek. Lotus followed her.

Everyone traveled slower that day. Tristan felt jumpy, half expecting to see a dire wolf jumping out from behind trees or large boulders.

The air grew cooler and the young travelers started seeing the first small patches of snow on the ground. They had to step carefully much of the time in order to avoid muddy ground. Sometimes they saw tracks in the mud or snow patches, but didn't know how to identify most of them. Lotus seemed to be enjoying the mud and snow, becoming more talkative as she happily pranced out messages for the others to read. Sometimes it was jokes or teasing to cheer everyone up, other times it was warnings or suggestions on which direction to take when the path before them seemed to disappear beneath fallen logs or snow patches.

By that evening, Jamin was sneezing and sniffling, but kept his complaints to himself. He was used to the warmth of the desert environment he was raised in and his fall into the icy water along with the colder climate seemed to be taking a toll on him.

Fira brewed more hot tea that evening and Jamin drank it gratefully. He stared into the fire looking dismal. "Shouldn't we be about to the first settlement by now?" He said.

"I think we should arrive sometime tomorrow if all goes well." Taddeo said. It's just been taking longer than we first thought.

"I just don't know if I can do this." Jamin said. "We still have so much longer to go and it's only going to get colder and colder and more miserable."

"Well, colder, yes, but I don't know about the miserable part." Taddeo said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Jamin simply responded by sneezing into his handkerchief. "Ugh." He said. "I don't know why I keep doing this. It's not dusty here in the mountains."

Lotus scampered across a muddy spot in the ground nearby. "Mountain sickness."

"What's that?" Fira said, after reading the message out loud.

Lotus smoothed out the letters with her feet and pranced out a new message. "Lowlanders catch it easily."

"Lowlanders?" Taddeo scratched his head. "Not used to that term either."

"Word Forbidden Mountain folk call others." Lotus said, taking longer to scratch out so many words.

Fira wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I like it. Lowlanders just sounds kind of degrading or something."

"Well, I may be a lowlander, but I'm determined not to have this 'mountain sickness' she's referring to." Jamin grumbled.

Taddeo clapped the other boy on the shoulder. "That's the spirit."

Tristan wanted to find a way to encourage Jamin as well, but words had never been his strong point, so after rummaging through his pack, he tore a precious blank page out of his sketch book and brought it to Jamin.

"Here." He said. "You should keep writing your letters."

Jamin looked up at him in surprise.

Tristan nodded. "I've got more where this came from."

Jamin tentatively took the paper. "Are you sure?" He said, lowering his tone, hoping no one else was paying too close attention at the moment. "I meant what I said about Elora—"

"She'll enjoy your letters when we return to Canyon City." He said, quickly, before Jamin could finish.

The next morning Jamin woke up with a terrible sore throat and said that his head felt as if it were stuffed full of rags. Everyone just stared at him as he attempted to talk, his voice so raspy that he didn't sound anything like himself.

Lotus just shook her head and brought up the term 'mountain sickness,' again.

Tristan decided to look in the kit that Elora sent him, hoping to find something in there that would help. Much to his surprise, he found a paper wrapped around one of the dark bottles. He unfurled it to find a note.

 _Dear Tristan,_

 _This is a special tincture that helps tremendously with colds, or what some folks refer to as the Mountain Sickness. Most of us in the lower elevations of Dinotopia are not as familiar with it. However, up in the Forbidden Mountains it is more prevalent. This mixture is extremely helpful to fight against it just in case you or the other cadets need it. Symptoms include: sneezing, coughing, stuffy or runny nose, low grade fever, tiredness, headache, and sore throat. It's easy to come down with it if you get too chilled and don't rest enough. Take care of yourself and I hope you and the other cadets won't ever need to use this, but if so mix about a teaspoon into a swallow of water and drink it down one to three times a day until the symptoms disappear. It doesn't taste good, but it will help and prevent a much worse illness, such as pneumonia. You're the one who worked in the infirmary with me for so long, so I hope you remember some of what you learned and step up and take care of the others if it's needed._

Reading the note brought a smile to Tristan's face. Elora had thought ahead, knowing that the cadets, used to a warmer environment, would be heading into a cold world that they were not accustomed to, and as a result, she had sent important supplies. Tristan felt guilty, remembering how in turn, all he'd done at the time was complain that it would only add more weight to his pack.

He brought the tincture over to Jamin. "Hey, guess what? I've got just what you need."

Jamin looked up, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"It's from Elora." He explained, pouring a small amount of the tincture into a small clay cup he'd found in the emergency supplies and mixed a little of his water with it, then held it out to the other boy. "Apparently she knew we might run into the mountain sickness."

"Smart, beautiful, Elora." Jamin muttered, then swallowed down the liquid. "Blah. It's gross though."

Tristan smiled. "I'll let her know you said that next time I see her."

"About it tasting gross?"

"No, about her being smart and beautiful."

Jamin looked startled. "No, don't."

"Why not?" Tristan teased.

"Because…because _I_ want to tell her." Jamin mumbled, ducking his head suddenly. He stood and grabbed his pack. "Look. I'm not going to hold us up on this journey. I'm ready to go."

As they traveled, for once it wasn't Tristan who was lagging behind. Jamin bravely hiked with the others, but couldn't help but fall behind. Finally, while resting once, Taddeo spread out a map, trying to determine where they were at. He pointed out how the trail made a wide loop before snaking on up to the first village marked on the map.

"So what you're saying is that if we take a direct route off the path, we can cut our time nearly in half on reaching the village." Tristan said.

"Exactly." Taddeo replied, rolling up his map and returning it to his pack.

"I think it's a good idea." Fira said. "I've been wanting to choose a different route this whole time anyway. I mean, what's the fun in taking the same path everyone else has?"

"Maybe you don't think it's as fun," Mathias said, "But it's probably safer."

Fira just tossed her head. "Safer? What's there to be afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Mathias explained. "Just pointing out facts."

"Well I think it's a great idea to try and take a short cut. Not only will we reach the village sooner, but we'll be exploring at the same time, maybe seeing things other Riders haven't seen before." Fira shot back.

"Yeah, seeing things like wolves, bears, and sabertooths." Mathias said.

"Oh, stop teasing like that." Taddeo said. "We'll be fine. Besides, we're doing this for Jamin's benefit."

Jamin frowned. "Well, what if _I_ don't think it's a good idea? Maybe it would be better to just stick to the main path. I'll hold out until we reach the village."

Tristan couldn't help but like the idea of creating a new path. By now he'd grown accustomed to straying from familiar paths and breaking rules. "I don't see the harm in taking our own route to reach the Tentpole of the Sky. There's no telling what kind of wonders might be lying off the path and we'll miss them."

Jamin still wasn't convinced. "Don't any of you remember the talk we heard from the canyon folk? The Forbidden Mountains gained that title for a reason. Though there are settlements scattered across the mountains, there are areas that still remain forbidden to us."

"Like that tale we heard back at Skybax Camp." Mathias added. "You know, the one that mentioned the sunstone, and a territory belonging to the sabertooths known as the Blue Forest. I'd sure hate to cross the boundary into that place without realizing it."

With those words out in the open, it seemed like a shadow had fallen over the whole adventure.

"Oh why did you have to remind us of the Blue Forest?" Fira grumbled.

"Because," Mathias explained gravely, but his eyes sparked with mischief. "What if it's not just a fairytale? What if it's real? _I_ don't want to find that out after it's too late and looking at death right in the face."

Tristan shifted his pack uncomfortably. "Wow, Mathias. That sounded really dark."

"Thank you." Mathias said sarcastically, crossing his arms proudly over his chest.

"Yes, well, I don't think we'll cross the boundary." Fira persisted. "I mean, if there even _is_ one we'd have to go an awful long way to reach it, I'm sure."

"Oh please." Tristan said. "You two act as if this Blue Forest and ominous boundary line were actually real. Those were just stories we heard."

Jamin blew his nose into his handkerchief. "I hate to disagree with you, Tristan, but I believe that every legend has a spark of truth to it. I'd rather just do as our instructor advised us and just stick to this main path."

"Yeah, well look at you. I think taking a shortcut would be better. They'll have steaming hot baths in the village. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Yeah. It does."

"The sooner the better, right?"

Taddeo suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we see what Lotus thinks about it? Surely her judgment will be pretty good."

Everyone turned to Lotus, sending her expectant stares.

Tristan felt certain that she would advise everyone to stay on the main path, but surprisingly, the dinosaur jumped on the opportunity to take a short cut. He'd forgotten how much the saurian was out of her comfort zone, exploring this high into the mountains. As a result, she'd created a new habit of prancing around nearly nonstop in an effort to keep warm, and at night Fira tied her extra clothes over the creature to keep her warm.

"Shortcut good." Lotus said in her quick march across a sloppy patch of snow.

Jamin sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I give in. I just hope nothing bad comes of this."

Taddeo slapped Jamin on the shoulder. "It'll be fine." He said heartily.

"I sure hope you're right." Jamin mumbled reluctantly. If anything bad _does_ happen, at least I can't say I didn't warn everyone."

Fira pushed ahead and threw an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Off the path we shall go and nothing bad is going to happen, Jamin. Don't be so negative. We're skybax riders, remember? We were born for adventure." Feeling a surge of energy and excitement, Fira raced ahead, veering off the path and plunging into the forest of evergreens that surrounded them.

The rest of the cadets joined her and Mathias, not about to give up his favorite position in front, soon pushed ahead of the girl.

Tristan glanced back at Jamin to see him following, but his expression looked dark. He grumbled something no one else could hear. Tristan just shrugged and went on. Jamin could just worry the whole time if he wanted to, but he wasn't going to spoil the adventure for the rest of them.

A cloud passed over the sun and the forest grew darker. No one else seemed to notice it though. Tristan just shrugged away the feeling of foreboding and followed the others.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

What the cadets hadn't anticipated was the fact that travel actually proved to be harder off the main path. They ran into more obstacles; waterfalls, patches of un-melted snow, seeping ground, steep ravines, and impassable ridges. It seemed like they were now spending even more time having to find new routes around the obstacles. Taddeo had to stop more often to pull out the map and try to check and see if they were still going the correct direction. To make matters worse, clouds drifted over the sun, making it harder to keep a good sense of direction.

Even Lotus seemed out of her league, having never traveled this far into the Forbidden Mountains. She looked comical bundled in human clothes and with Fira's blanket tied around her back and middle. At this point, everyone had changed to their warmest clothes, though the higher they climbed, the more they realized that what they once thought was warm clothes, was rapidly becoming not warm enough. The goal was to reach the small settlement marked out on the map by nightfall. There they could rest and replenish their supplies.

Jamin tried hard not to lag behind since the others had agreed to take the shortcut on his account, but in spite of his brave efforts, he tired quickly, sneezing and blowing his nose into his handkerchief from time to time and guzzling water in an effort to soothe his sore throat. At one point he stopped suddenly, causing Tristan to nearly bump into him. He'd been following behind the other boy, taking up the rear so as not to make Jamin feel bad for lagging behind.

"We are…" Jamin said slowly, his voice so hoarse it was hardly more than a whisper, but somehow Tristan still heard him. He waited for a moment, but Jamin did not finish. He was staring at his surroundings, his thick black eyebrows tilting back in a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but an uneasy feeling came over him.

Jamin shook his head. "This isn't right."

"What's not right?" Tristan asked.

Jamin licked his chapped lips and turned a slow circle, taking in his surroundings through wide eyes.

"You think we're…lost, don't you?" Tristan said aloud. He meant to say it in a casual tone, but his uncertainty made it sound more like a question.

Fira spun around so fast that her ponytail slapped the side of her face. "No, we're _not_ lost. Tristan, you of all people, I can't believe you even suggested such a thing." Fira tossed her head, her light brown eyes sparking with defiance.

Tristan hoped that the girl was correct, but glancing back at the forest, he felt the uneasy feeling growing stronger. They were in a thick evergreen glade on a rocky hillside with patches of snow scattered across the ground in the most shadowed places. It seemed like nothing had changed with the scenery for the past two hours. Everything just looked too much alike.

Taddeo stroked his mustache as if he were deep in thought. Finally he shrugged. "Maybe we should try and get back on the main path after all. This just hasn't been working out like I thought it would."

Mathias took a swig out of his water canteen. "Well, we need to decide something soon. If we stand around all day just talking, it's not going to get us to the settlement by dark. What was that place called again? Julia, or something?"

"Joliette." Taddeo corrected. Right now we should be near the base of Mont-Joliette, according to the map. It's just a little village. Sky City and Thermala are bigger, but if we stay on course, we won't be going through Thermala, which is too bad. I hear that their winter sports grounds are spectacular."

While the cadets were paused, debating on what to do, Lotus snagged the moment to sample some delicate woodland grasses and wildflowers, hearty mountain plants that could withstand the cool night temperatures.

Fira turned an imploring gaze back to Tristan. "So what do you think, Tristan? Adventure seems to be your trade. Should we keep trying to take a shortcut, or try and find the main path again?"

Tristan looked at Fira, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "My trade, huh?" He looked away, seeming to ignore Fira's huff of frustration. Instead, he scrutinized the woods through eyes that looked as dark as the surrounding trees.

Fira rolled her eyes. "Well if it isn't your trade, than what is? I know that every time _I_ see you, it seems that you're getting into some kind of trouble for doing something outside of the boundaries set up for beginner cadets. Oh, don't go and try to tell me that it's not true. What about the moonlight hang glider race? Meddling with the nocturnal skybaxes, or the time you came back to Canyon City looking half dead? Even though you're rarely willing to share your stories, I can see them lurking in those dark eyes of yours. So tell me what you think. We don't need to find that path. We can do this our own way, right? Shouldn't we go on and finish climbing this hill and see what's over the top?"

"Well I guess my opinion doesn't matter." Mathias mumbled, shooting a hurt look in Fira's direction, but the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Well I'm with you on that." Taddeo agreed, stepping up next to Mathias. "The way I see it, Tristan has only managed to stay in this Beginner Riders program only by the skin of his teeth. I don't see why _she_ would want his advice. Why are girls drawn to the troublemakers anyway?"

"She's not drawn to him." Mathias said with a glare. "She's just being typical, stubborn, Fira, and when she wants her way, she'll turn to whoever will give it to her."

Sure enough, Fira's full attention was on Tristan as if the whole decision lay upon his shoulders.

Tristan surveyed his surroundings for a moment, head cocked to one side, eyes squinting slightly, and that perpetual quirk of an almost smile tugging aggravatingly at one corner of his mouth. He was clearly enjoying the extra attention and took his time answering. Oddly though, his cocky expression suddenly vanished when his gaze fell upon Lotus, and his confidence seemed to falter.

The dinosaur was bent down sniffing at the ground. Jamin had a distraught look on his face as he mumbled and stooped down, examining whatever it was that Lotus was looking at.

Tristan turned to Jamin. "Will you quit that? It's unnerving."

Jamin looked up. "Quit what?"

"The mumbling and nervous movements."

Jamin just stared back at him. "Do you realize that we've been here before? There are footprints here. _Our_ footprints."

Tristan stepped back. "What makes you so sure?"

Jamin gestured to Lotus. "She knows it too."

Lotus pointed to the ground. Tristan looked down to see a slightly marred spot in the soft ground.

Mathias stepped forward and looked down at the spot. "With a bit of imagination it _might_ be a boot print." He said in a skeptical tone. "You're just paranoid, Jamin. We're fine. Besides, even if it was one of our footprints, how do you know that it isn't from just now?"

Jamin pointed ahead. "See how the plants are broken there?"

Tristan looked and sure enough, an obvious trail veering off to the right could be seen. It was well trodden down, a sign that several people had passed through there.

"And look." Jamin added. "Sunflower seed hulls. Taddeo, weren't you snacking on sunflower seeds awhile ago?"

Before he could say anything, Fira answered for him. "Yes he most certainly was. He kept spitting the hulls at me."

Taddeo grinned. "And I'm still munching on them. But I got to hand it to you, Fira, you managed to dodge most of them pretty well."

Jamin groaned. "This means we're lost. Only lost people mistakenly return to the same place in a forest. It's happened to me before. I would know."

Taddeo spit out another sunflower seed hull. "Hey, cheer up." He said. "I don't think we're lost. That could be a trail made from some other critters."

"Big ones, then." Jamin said, still not comforted.

"All we have to do is reach the top of the hill there and look around to get our bearings." Tristan said, pointing out the direction with his hiking staff. "It looks like the trees thin just a little up there."

Jamin sighed, his breath coming out in a whoosh as he ran a hand through his hair. Apparently he'd been repeating that nervous motion several times within the last hour because his black curls were in disarray. "What are people going to say about us back at Canyon City?" He murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well they can't say anything since they don't know where we are." Fira replied almost smugly. "I don't care what anyone thinks anyway."

Jamin frowned. "What if this straying from the main path has led us into the Blue Forest without us even knowing it?"

"The Blue Forest." Fira scoffed. "That was only a story."

"Besides," Mathias added. "Even if the story was true, wouldn't we have noticed the boundary line?"

Taddeo scratched the back of his head. "How can we recognize a boundary line if we don't even know what to look for?"

Tristan had enough of this talk. "Look. You all can stand around chatting all day about the possibilities of the Blue Forest and a boundary line of some sort, but I'm just going to keep traveling." With that, he started up the rocky hillside.

Fira looked at the others and lifted her chin triumphantly. "I agree. I'm moving on too."

Taddeo just stared after the girl for a moment before shaking his head. "Those two somehow always find a way to win, don't they?"

Mathias frowned. "No. Not always." He took off after them.

Taddeo sighed and followed.

Jamin followed last of all, dragging his feet as he went and looking all around him with worried eyes while Lotus accompanied him, whistling softly, trying to brighten his dismal mood.

Once they all reached the top of the hill, Taddeo looked up at the sky and groaned. "Aw come on. What happened to that cheerful sunshine that greeted us this morning?"

Glancing around, Tristan could see that here at the crest of the hill, the trees thinned and opened into an open rocky clearing with grasses and green ground creepers and flowers growing where sunshine could reach the open ground. As Tristan looked into the distance, he realized that the land beyond the hill looked no different than what they'd just come through. The land flowed in steep dips and rises, covered in forest with bald patches at the highest elevations. This hilltop they were currently standing on was not as high as some of the others nearby, which blocked the view of the ever higher mountain peaks. Looking up, he also discovered that the sky looked like a solid gray sheet, blocking the sun's location.

Tristan groaned in frustration and kicked at a nearby patch of wildflowers. A puff of vibrant blue petals no larger than his smallest finger, scattered in the air and drifted aimlessly for a few moments before settling in disarray upon the stony ground. He was just about to kick another bunch of flowers before Jamin quickly intercepted, roughly knocking him back.

"Stop it." Jamin growled.

Tristan just stared at the other boy. Out of their whole group Jamin had the strongest pacifist tendencies. This was totally out of character for him and yet here he was, glaring at Tristan. What's your problem?" Tristan asked. "Come on Jamin. They're just _flowers_."

Jamin's eyes sparked in anger. "You know what? Did it never occur to you to tread carefully in unknown territory?"

"Why?" Tristan asked, still baffled at Jamin's sudden outburst. Maybe the stress of the journey had driven him to some kind of a breaking point. "What's it to you anyway? You're not beginning to believe the stories too, are you?"

Fira stepped forward. "Of course he's not." She said, as if speaking for Jamin would settle things.

Both of the boys looked at her, Tristan sitting haphazardly against the ground with Jamin standing over him, still clutching the front of Tristan's shirt.

Jamin let go of Tristan. "Look for yourself, Fira. In fact, all of you need to look around."

Everyone actually listened to Jamin for once. As Tristan looked around, he realized that there were blue flowers everywhere on the ground sprouting up among the gray stones. They looked like tiny glowing stars that somehow found their way to earth. He stooped down, looking closer at a clump of the flowers and suddenly remembered the image Twig had sent him one day when working at the infirmary. It had been the first time Twig had introduced him to the ancient way of communication that some of the dinosaurs used. At the time, he'd been puzzled by the particular choice of image that the dinosaur had chosen to send. Vibrant blue flowers, ones that looked just like these.

"It's true." Taddeo said, the first to break the silence. "What the storyteller told back at Skybax Camp was true." He stooped down quickly and plucked a few of the delicate flower petals from the ground. He held his hand out for everyone to see.

Fira leaned forward to see that the brilliant blue petals in Taddeo's palm. She did not reply. She just stared and a look of true fear crept into her eyes.

Mathias swallowed hard and glanced around as if expecting something to jump out at them at any moment. "So I guess we can see that the part of the story that mentioned blue flowers is true. Whether they grew because of a dropped sunstone is debatable. What bothers me is the fact that if there are blue flowers, then the part about the Blue Forest could be real. If so, that means we have crossed into forbidden territory." His tone sounded grave. "Sabertooth territory."

Lotus watched the cadets, picking up on bits and pieces of their conversation. She pranced around the clearing, eyeing the blue flowers as if they were a bad omen.

Fira wasn't so easily convinced. With her eyes squinting in doubt she replied, "A handful of blue flowers doesn't convince me."

"It convinces me." Taddeo said, looking about nervously. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to get out of here. I don't want to stick around to see if anything else in the stories are true."

"What about the boundary line?" Tristan asked. "We never saw one. Chances are we haven't even crossed the boundary yet."

There was an eerie silence. Tristan shivered and knew it wasn't from the small breeze rippling the grasses in the clearing.

"Without knowing what the boundary looks like, how do we know if we crossed it?" Jamin asked, his former angry expression having shifted now to worry.

"Well it's a pity none of us thought of this sooner." Fira stated.

"Fira, you were one of the most eager ones to veer from the path and try and take a shortcut through unmarked territory." Taddeo replied quietly.

"Oh, so it's my fault we're in this predicament now?" Fira returned hotly. "I only thought it would be fun and exciting and we were trying to find a shorter route to the village anyway."

"No one's blaming you." Taddeo said quietly, putting a reassuring hand on Fira's shoulder.

Fira shrugged it away causing Taddeo to drop the flower petals in his other hand. They fluttered lifelessly to the ground.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jamin asked. "If the rumor about the flowers seems to be true…what about…the others?"

"According to rumors," Mathias murmured darkly, "No one ever enters the Blue Forest and returns…alive."

Fira's patience—what little she had left—suddenly snapped. "Mathias!" She cried, her eyes fiery. "Shut up!"

Mathias looked stunned for a moment then his eyes grew dark as he set his mouth in a tight, thin line.

Silence, again.

Lotus looked unhappily at the cadets, bothered that they couldn't seem to get along.

Taddeo swallowed hard. "There are…some pretty awful stories and rumors…I've overheard among the…canyon folk." He dared to venture, resulting in a stormy look from Fira. He was glad that she didn't yell at him the way she'd done to Mathias.

"Well it won't help anything to just stand here and talk about it." Fira snapped. "Let's get out of here." It seemed that her taste for adventure had suddenly vanished.

Jamin looked about despairingly. "How can we get out of here? We…we could be lost."

"We're _not_ lost." Fira replied. She lifted her chin in the way she always did when she was determined to win. "I do know that I'm done hanging out around here though. With that, she turned quickly, and fled down the hillside and into the shadowed forest.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Tristan hurried after Fira, though disheartened knowing that if anything from the rumors and stories were true, they could blindly stumble into any horrible danger or unseen trap which they'd heard were everywhere in the Blue Forest since it was a carnivore territory. In fact, according to old stories, _nowhere_ was safe in the Blue Forest. It was like the mountain version of the Rainy Basin. The only thread of hope that they could cling to was the chance that someone could've been wrong and they'd be the fortunate ones to find out. Glancing behind him, Tristan could see Jamin, Taddeo, and Lotus following hesitantly.

Mathias was still standing at the top of the hill among the damaged blue flowers. His arms were crossed, his head held high and his eyes glittering angrily. It hurt to be shouted at by the girl he liked and it hurt to be doubted about the Blue Forest.

The rest of the young travelers quickened their pace and half ran down the long hillside they'd climbed only a short while ago. After reaching the bottom, they stopped for a rest.

"Do you think smashing those flowers could actually send the sabertooths our way?" Taddeo suggested hesitantly. "You know…like a bad omen or something?"

"Don't be so superstitious." Fira scolded. "Now you sound like Mathias."

Taddeo looked a little sheepish.

Tristan glanced in Mathias's direction. He was slowly picking his way down the hill, keeping his distance from everyone else.

"How strange. I wonder why we didn't notice that before." Jamin had turned away from the rest of the group, facing a small dip in the land to their left—an area they hadn't crossed through yet. He squinted his eyes as if trying to see something through the trees in the distance.

While Fira and Taddeo were talking, joined by Lotus, prancing out her opinions across the ground, no doubt discussing the next decision, Tristan stepped up to Jamin. Judging by the other three's lack of response, Tristan assumed that he was the only one who'd noticed what Jamin said.

"What are you trying to see?" Tristan asked, almost afraid of what the other cadet's answer might be.

"Well, I'm not sure…but isn't that a fence post?" Jamin gestured to the left. "See? Right there through the trees. I think there's another one…it must be a fence."

Now Tristan was the one squinting, trying to see what the other boy was talking about. As his eyes searched the forest for the fence, he became aware of the eerie silence which settled over the forest. There were no birds singing, no small alpine rodents chattering, even the breeze seemed to have vanished.

A startled cry from Fira came next.

Tristan jumped at the sudden sound and his heart instantly began banging wildly against his chest. He and Jamin both spun around simultaneously to find that Fira, Taddeo, and Lotus were looking up at the top of the hill which they'd just retreated from. Mathias, halfway down the hillside was turned and looking too.

With a feeling of dread Tristan let his eyes wander to the top of the hill.

There, standing on the crest of the hill where the trees thinned out, stood a sabertooth…a very large saber tooth. Its body was thick and stocky with muscles rippling beneath its light brown fur. Its head was huge too and its neck was nearly hidden with a thick ruff of fur. Its yellow eyes were staring right at the young travelers and its nose was wrinkled, revealing red gums and long, glistening yellow fangs.

Managing to tear his gaze away for a fleeting moment from the terrible creature, Tristan glanced at his friends, wondering what to do.

Mathias, who stood the furthest away, still only halfway down the hillside, was grasping at the bark of the tree he was standing next to. He was afraid. Tristan was sure of it now by the way he clung to the tree. Tristan felt afraid too. A feeling of panic washed over him like a cold shock.

It was Taddeo who looked fearless this time. Tristan saw his jaw tighten and he tilted his chin up in a very Fira-like fashion.

Fira seemed to have forgotten her 'tough' image and was clinging to the sleeve of Taddeo's shirt.

"Run." Taddeo commanded, his voice low and determined.

"But, to where?" Tristan asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't know. Just run as fast as you can. It's our best means of defense right now."

Jamin stood as if frozen, staring up the hill with a look of terror in his eyes.

Tristan didn't need to be told to run a second time. He gave Jamin a quick slap to wake him out of his fearful stupor, then tugged at his arm and took off in the opposite direction of the sabertooth. Jamin stumbled along for a few paces before he wrenched his arm away. He didn't need to be convinced to run any longer. In fact, he picked up his speed and passed Tristan, leaping over stones and slushy snow patches as if he'd trained for racing in an obstacle course all his life.

Tristan glanced behind to find that Fira was following close behind and Taddeo a short distance behind her. Taddeo must've waited to make sure that the others were running before he took flight himself. Lotus, being a struthiomimus, covered the ground quickly on her swift feet, about to pass them all.

The sabertooth moved down the hill now, running quickly on all fours. The young people had a good head start, so maybe there was a chance that they would get away or find a hiding spot or some kind of shelter before it could reach them.

Tristan kept running recklessly, stumbling over stones, brush, and brilliant blue flowers. It was a challenge to run through the woods with the weight of a travel pack threatening to knock him off balance.

Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. Where was Mathias? He didn't remember seeing him running the last time he'd glanced over his shoulder. Tristan hoped he'd just overlooked him in his haste. Maybe a tree simply hid him from view. Just thinking about it all made his stomach turn.

After glancing behind him again, he discovered that the sabertooth was no longer following them. Skidding to a stop, Tristan looked wildly about for Mathias. He was gasping hard, from a mixture of both panic and running.

Lotus and Jamin sped past him and Fira followed, shouting at Tristan to keep going. They hadn't noticed that Mathias was missing. Tristan needed to tell them, but when he tried, nothing but a hoarse croak came out, and they didn't hear. He spotted Taddeo a moment later. He had angled off to the side and was heading straight for a fence.

"Come this way!" Taddeo was shouting.

A _fence_. Could it be the very one that Jamin had spotted earlier? So it was real after all! Was this the boundary that no one knew existed? Had the fence been torn down somewhere so that they'd managed to slip into the Blue Forest unawares? If so, there would be safety on the other side of that fence. There had to be.

Altering his course, Tristan headed for the fence, clinging to the renewed hope that refuge lay upon the other side. Somehow the fact that the sabertooth might try and pursue beyond the fence seemed unlikely, especially if it marked a boundary. Or maybe that was just desperate, wishful, thinking.

Fira and Jamin were ahead of Tristan now. They must've heard Taddeo too, for they were headed straight for him and the fence beyond.

By this time, Tristan's chest was burning and his side aching. The fence was just a little further. Surely he could make it there before taking a rest. He could see Taddeo assisting Fira over the fence. Jamin clambered over and Tristan would be next.

But where was the sabertooth?

Where was Mathias?

Feeling his strength give out, Tristan flung himself forward the last few strides and grabbed a worn out wooden fence post. He felt his arm crushing wood lichens as he clung tightly to the rotting wood.

Taddeo shook his shoulder. "Quick, I'll help you across."

Tristan looked up. "Where's the sabertooth?"

"It's not chasing us anymore, that's all I know."

"Where's Mathias?"

"I…" Taddeo looked about frantically. "…don't know."

Tristan spun around, eyes searching the hillside for the other cadet, but he didn't see him. What he _did_ see was the sabertooth heading back in the direction they'd fled from. It must've decided to give up the chase or something else had attracted its interest.

"Mathias must still be up there. I'm going back." Taddeo said. With that, he took off again.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Fira screamed after him.

"He's going for Mathias." Jamin said in a shaky tone.

Tristan, even though he was both tired and terrified, he pushed himself away from the fence post. "Survival of all or none." He muttered. "I'm going with him."

Jamin clambered over the fence with Fira following. "Then we're coming too." Fira said. "We can't leave a cadet behind."

Together, they all climbed the hill, moving a little slower than before, already winded from their run down the hill, though they were anxious to reach Mathias.

It was only moments later when through the trees and boulders Tristan spotted Mathias climbing up one of the evergreen trees. To Tristan's horror, he spotted the sabertooth heading straight for Mathias's tree of refuge.

As he climbed the hill Tristan suddenly realized that the reason why Mathias was climbing the tree was because he must've figured it was hopeless to try and outrun the great creature. After all, Mathias had been positioned much closer to the sabertooth when it had appeared. He must've hoped that the sabertooth wouldn't want to go to the extra trouble to follow him up the tree. But as he drew closer to the tree, Tristan could see that the sabertooth stood at the base of the tree, looking up as if it were debating climbing it after all. Mathias clung to the tree and fumbled for the hatchet fastened to his belt.

The sabertooth made his move. It stood on its hind legs and reached upward, beginning the climb.

Mathias's hand shook as he tried to get his hatchet ready. It felt much too small to use as a defense if the creature decided to get rough, but it was all he had.

The sabertooth made a terrifying sound, a mix between a growl and a cat like yowl. Holding on to the tree with three legs, the sabertooth swung a huge paw at Mathias, raking sharp claws across the cadet's legs.

Tristan faltered, turning his head, feeling sick at hearing an agonized cry coming from Mathias. The ground in front of Tristan seemed to be swimming as memories rushed back at him of the nocturnal skybax attack, the pain, the fear, the fall.

Taddeo saw the look of shock on Tristan's face and knew all too well what was going through his mind. His own past experience back in the Rainy Basin wasn't making this moment any easier for himself. But Taddeo bravely took a deep breath. "Don't give up." He said. "We have to be strong. We have to help him!"

Tristan looked up just in time to see Mathias tumbling down from the tree, crashing through the branches and landing face down upon the ground. Fortunately, there were no huge boulders resting where he fell, only smaller stones and blue flowers.

Knowing that every second counted, Taddeo, Fira, Jamin, and Tristan all dove forward at once, turning their friend over onto his back. Four bleeding claw marks were slashed across his face. His nose was bleeding as well and he didn't respond when Fira waved a hand in front of his face, calling his name frantically.

"We'll just have to carry him." Taddeo said.

Tristan's gaze shifted back to the tree. The sabertooth was still there, looking down at them with a calculating look in his eyes.

Fira and Tristan took hold of Mathias by hooking their hands beneath each of his shoulders while Jamin and Taddeo grabbed his legs. They lifted him and carried him away, moving as fast as they could down the stony hill and toward the fence. It was awkward trying to move so fast together while holding Mathias up at the same time and they stumbled constantly, but somehow they always managed to keep their burden above the ground.

Tristan's side started throbbing again and this time his weak arm too. He gasped for air and could feel his legs starting to turn rubbery. He dared not spare even a moment to look behind him knowing that they only had a very short amount of time before the saber tooth would climb back down the tree and come after them again.

As if in answer, Tristan heard the saber tooth snarling nearby as it gained on them.

There was the fence, only a few more feet ahead.

Then…Jamin fell. With him no longer there to support the other side of Mathias, Tristan staggered and went down next. Through his blurred vision as he glanced back, he could see both Fira and Taddeo falling.

Knowing that there was no time to lose, Tristan grabbed Mathias by the arm again, only to find that Jamin had acted just as quickly, doing the same. While Taddeo and Fira were picking themselves up again, Jamin and Tristan dragged Mathias the last few feet to the fence.

They rolled him under the fence, then scooted themselves to the other side. Fira was right behind them.

Taddeo, rather than wait on them, clambered over the top, but just as he hoisted himself up, the saber tooth lunged forward, reaching out a huge paw.

Fira screamed.

Taddeo ducked, barely managing to avoid the sharp claws. Quickly, he hurtled himself to the other side of the fence.

The saber tooth roared fiercely, glaring at the cadets through angry yellow eyes.

Tristan found himself shivering as if a chill had swept through the forest and he had to clench his jaw tightly to keep his teeth from chattering.

All this while Lotus had followed the cadets, just as terrified as them, but now she made her move. She moved away from the cadets, making taunting whistling sounds at the sabertooth as if trying to get his attention.

It worked. The sabertooth turned to the struthiomimus, his tail twitching as it watched the other creature.

Lotus took off running, fast and nimble on her saurian feet.

The sabertooth glanced back at the cadets on the other side of the fence as if debating on which would be more fun to chase. He looked back at the lone struthiomimus and took off after her.

"Lotus!" Fira called. "No!"

"It's alright." Taddeo said. "She knows what she's doing. She's only trying to help."

"But the sabertooth could catch her. It could kill her." The girl said, her eyes looking wild with fright.

"Lotus is smart and she's very fast." Taddeo said. "She's doing this so that we can safely get away. We'd better not make her efforts be for nothing. Come on." Taddeo urged. "We have to keep going."

"But—"

"Lotus will come back. She's fast." Tristan added.

Fira took a deep breath and turned back to Mathias.

The cadets retreated, carrying their wounded friend away from the sabertooth, the fence, and deeper into the forest.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The cadets finally stopped to rest near a small stream of water which gurgled and sparkled in the beams of late afternoon sunshine slanting through the trees.

Sunshine. Tristan glanced up, squinting in the light and blinking several times. Where had that blessed light been when they'd needed it the most? The sky must've momentarily cleared since their trek to the top of the hill on the other side of the fence.

The cadets laid their injured friend carefully down on the ground. As Tristan knelt down beside Mathias, the ground felt soft and cold against his knees, the wet ground seeping through the knees of his pants.

Mathias looked bad. His shirt was shredded along one shoulder, blood oozing from several slash marks. His travel pack, which was amazingly mostly still intact, though the strap had slipped down to his waist, had claw marks torn into the material. One leg from the knee down was torn and bleeding. The left side of Mathias's face was streaked with four bleeding claw marks. There was a lump and a cut on his forehead where he must've struck it on a rock when he fell. His nose looked swollen, and blood was trickling from it. His eyes were closed and he did not move or make a sound.

Tristan froze. What if the guy was dead? He knew that he had to do something. In the back of his frozen mind, he heard Elora's voice, remembering her explaining how important it was for a person to keep his nerves under control during an emergency situation. Terrified, he pressed his fingers against Mathias's neck…and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Is—is he dead?" Fira asked, her voice tight with emotion.

"No. He's alive." Tristan replied.

"Will he be alright?" She asked next.

"I don't know." Tristan replied.

"You don't know?" Fira repeated, sounding angry in her agitation. "You're supposed to know!" Her voice rose to a shriek. She was holding her head in both hands and her eyes looked wild, like a frightened dinosaur.

"Fira, please." Taddeo pleaded, recognizing the girl's fear and trying to calm her somehow.

Tristan lowered his head, shoulders tense, trying his best to remain calm, and trying somehow to gather his rattled thoughts.

Fira ignored Taddeo. "Can't you save him? Tristan, you know more than any of us. You have to do something. You're the one who spent most of your spare time working at the infirmary. Didn't you learn anything? Didn't you—"

" _Stop_!" Tristan shouted, lifting his head and facing Fira. His dark eyes were glinting and his command was so forceful that Fira immediately lapsed into stunned silence.

Somewhere in a distant hollow, Tristan's shout bounced off of an unseen cliff side and came back in a ghostlike echo. Once, twice, the third time just a whisper.

"I hope the sabertooth didn't hear that." Jamin said.

"Shut up." Tristan snapped.

Jamin tried again. "What do we do then?" He said, unable to hide the fear in his tone.

"Help me get him up." Tristan replied, finally snapping out of it. "So he won't choke on that nosebleed. Tadd, splash a little water on his face."

While Tristan and Jamin carefully sat Mathias up, Taddeo wrenched the lid off of his water canteen and sloshed some of the contents onto Mathias's face.

"Not that much!" Tristan said, appalled. "You'll drown him at that rate!"

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Taddeo replied defensively.

Mathias sputtered and groaned.

"Hey, he's coming around, I think." Jamin said excitedly. He quickly pressed a kerchief to the other boy's nose and pushed Mathias's head back. "Tilt your head back." He said. "It'll help."

"No it won't." Tristan argued, reaching out and pushing Mathias's head down again. "Head forward. A person can choke on a nosebleed, especially if they're not fully conscious."

Jamin just stared at Tristan for a moment, hesitating.

"I learned _something_ while I worked there at the infirmary!" Tristan growled.

Mathias groaned again.

"Man, _please_ let us know you're okay." Taddeo said anxiously.

"Hurts." Mathias said faintly.

"Yeah, I imagine." Tristan said. "But hey, you're just fine, alright?"

"I don't feel…fine." Mathias replied.

"But you're talking back to us now and that's a good sign." Taddeo added, looking relieved.

Jamin helped Mathias continue to sit up, while Tristan and Taddeo unbuckled his torn pack and set it aside out of the way, then they propped Mathias up against the base of an aspen tree.

Fira crept forward and knelt down next to Tristan.

For the moment, Tristan did not look at her and simply focused on what he was doing, reaching into his own pack and retrieving the emergency kit Elora had given him.

Fira touched his arm.

Tristan flinched and scooted away from her, his nerves still frayed.

Fira burst into tears.

Tristan suddenly paused and stared at Fira in astonishment. None of the cadets had ever seen this side of Fira. Only that one evening after Jamin fell into the water Tristan had seen her pretty rattled, but never to this point. "I'm sorry." Fira choked. "I'm sorry." She repeated, trying to get her crying under control. She held out both her hands. "I only want to help."

After a moment's hesitation, Tristan silently dropped a rag into the girl's hands and together they cleaned Mathias's wounds as best they could.

"Some of these gashes look like they could use stitches." Tristan finally muttered.

Taddeo grimaced. "Can you do that?"

Tristan shook his head. "Maybe, but I've only watched it be done, besides, I don't have those kinds of supplies." He examined the emergency pack again. "Well...then again, maybe I _do_ have the stuff."

"I'm okay…if you skip that…for now." Mathias said through gritted teeth.

Once they had the worst of Mathias's wounds bound, Tristan tipped back on his heels, uncertain of what to do next. For once, the ever tough Mathias, tired, beaten, and miserable, looked as if he were trying hard not to break down in front of everyone.

"What if I can't make it the rest of the way?" Mathias mumbled, not really looking at anyone else at the moment. He seemed lost in his own feelings of shock and doubt. "If I can't finish this out, I may not graduate in the end. What if I can't finish?...What if I can't finish?"

Tristan realized that this was the prime opportunity to get back at him for all those times Mathias had taunted him, saying hurtful things to him, like telling him he would never become a skybax rider, that he would be a failure, along with all those 'soft city boy' snubs, and other mean words he'd said just to tear him down. Words to discourage, words to hurt. Now, while the other boy was down, now would be the opportunity to get him back. Give Mathias a taste of his own medicine. Words leaped into Tristan's mind. _Look who is the weakling now. What are you going to do about it? Get back up and becoming a Rider, or just sit there and cry about being slapped around a bit by an ornery sabertooth? No, you can't do it. This is it for you. You won't be able to finish. You'll fail training._

But Tristan remembered how Mathias had been there, helping him when he'd arrived at Canyon City after the skybax attack and the fall. Mathias had been gruff, yes, maybe he'd said a few harsh words, but he had helped. He had helped and didn't stop helping until he arrived safely to the infirmary.

Tristan took a deep breath and just let it all go. He did not take the opportunity. He didn't feel like it. Somehow all the anger that had stored up through time against Mathias just wasn't there anymore. All he saw as he looked down at him was a boy just like himself, one who wanted so badly to become a skybax rider, but had just went through a severe beating that would make him question if it was all worth it in the end or not.

Tristan lightly tapped Mathias's arm to get his attention. "Hey. Listen. You're going to finish this. The question isn't will you _be_ a Rider. You _are_ a Rider. The hardest part is behind you already. It's only up from here." He waved a hand toward a mountain peak that was just barely visible through the tree line. "Up." He repeated. "Up to the Tentpole of the Sky and then back to Canyon City where Windsong is waiting to serve Dinotopia with you."

Mathias looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.

Tristan stood to find that the other cadets were just staring at him too, awed at his choice of words. They knew how much Tristan and Mathias had clashed the whole time through training. They'd all witnessed the competition which had gotten so bad that it had nearly broken out in fights more than once.

Tristan looked away, uncomfortable beneath their stares.

Mathias finally broke the awkward silence. He looked around, seeming to notice his surroundings for the first time. "Where's…Lotus?" He asked.

The cadets all exchanged looks. Fresh tears slid down Fira's cheeks again and she turned her head away, swiping them away with one hand.

Taddeo swallowed hard, seeming to have trouble figuring out what to say.

Jamin and Tristan just looked at each other, neither one wanting have to tell him what happened.

Mathias looked at his friend's faces and a sick look crossed his own face. "No." He said. "Don't tell me…don't tell me." He repeated. For once, Mathias did not put on a tough front. Maybe it was the fact that he had been through too much already.

"She'll come back." Taddeo finally said. "She simply led that sabertooth on a merry little chase. I hear the big cats love a good chase."

Mathias shuddered.

"That's right." Tristan added. "She'll be back. Struthiomimuses can run extremely fast."

"But will she find us?" Mathias asked. "I mean, _I_ don't even know where we are."

"She's smart. She saw the fence. She knows we crossed it. She'll come. Probably soon too." Jamin said.

Mathias looked confused. "Fence? What fence?"

Taddeo turned to Fira and actually dared to put an arm around the girl's shoulders, trying to comfort her. For once Fira did not resist and just cried into his shoulder.

Jamin sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked just about as beaten Mathias.

Tristan just looked at his fellow cadets. They all seemed broken and at a loss of what to do and he felt just as torn up and broken as the rest of them. But they couldn't stay here. They had to pull themselves together and move again. His troubled gaze settled on Mathias and he realized that after what this fellow cadet had been through, the last thing he would want to try and do at the moment would be to get up and walk with everyone else. But the fact of the matter was that was the only option. They couldn't stay here. For one thing, it was too close to the so called boundary for anyone to feel comfortable, and for another, they needed to find shelter for the night. Preferably it would be nice to reach one of those mountain settlements, but at this rate, no one knew how far off track they were and how close any civilization was.

As if reading his thoughts, Taddeo looked over at Tristan. "We've got to do something." Taddeo said.

"I know, but what?" Tristan replied, shaking his head.

"We may just have to find a place nearby that would make a suitable shelter for the night and retire early. Give Mathias some time to rest and maybe he'll feel a little better in the morning and we can set out again."

Tristan shook his head. "He's going to feel worse in the morning. One night is just enough time for the soreness to start settling in. Trust me, I know. At this rate, we could be stuck here for a few days just waiting for him to rest up enough to go anywhere and then we still won't be able to go far before he'd need to rest again. What we really need is help. Help from someone who has the right supplies to get him on his feet faster. I really wish we had Twig and Elora with us now."

Taddeo sighed. "This is quite a pickle we're in."

"That map you've got probably wouldn't help that much at this point, would it?" Tristan said, trying to sound hopeful, but wasn't doing a good job of it.

Taddeo shook his head. "Probably not much. Now that we're this far off of the path, I really can't say exactly where we're at."

Tristan picked up his pack and strapped it over his shoulders again. "Then I think I'm going to scout the surrounding area out and see if I can find any sign of civilization, or something…and maybe I'll run into Lotus."

Fira raised her head from Taddeo's shoulder. "You really think that's going to help?" Fira said, sniffling, and rubbing her tears away.

"You have a better plan?" Tristan said.

The girl frowned and didn't reply.

"Listen, I'll be right back."

"You're going alone?" Jamin said, looking concerned.

"Yes, I need to clear my head. Don't worry, I'm not going far and I _won't_ get lost." With that he spun around and fled before anyone could argue with him any further.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

As Tristan rushed away, all the emotions he'd felt during the sabertooth chase and attack seemed to be catching up to him and he didn't want anyone to see just how shook up he really felt over the whole situation. Sure he didn't get along with Mathias, but he'd never wished anything bad to happen to him. Tristan knew what it felt like to be attacked by a lethal creature larger than himself. It was terrifying. He knew the shock that Mathias was going through all too well. And then there was Lotus, sweet, adventuresome Lotus, who came along on this journey, eager to explore with the support of the cadets, and now she'd sacrificed her own safety by leading the sabertooth away on a chase. Tristan's throat felt tight and he clenched his fists in anger. If he could just look at the situation angrily, rather than allowing himself to feel hurt and remorse, it would be easier to cope, and easier to keep those tears—burning evidence of weakness—from breaking loose.

Tristan unclenched a fist and with trembling fingers, he retrieved his sunstone, deciding that now would be the time to let it shine and hopefully its sparkle would catch the attention of someone or something who could help him and the rest of the cadets find a safe place to stay for the night. He hated feeling this desperate, ready to expose his sunstone to just anyone, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.

As Tristan's thoughts raced through his head, his feet picked up speed and he didn't even realize at first how fast he was going. He was only vaguely aware of the boulders which seemed to spring up out of nowhere to trip him and the prickly branches of silver firs that reached out and slapped him as he sped by. He hoped the sabertooth remained far away somewhere on the other side of that absurd fence. He hoped that maybe the sunstone could help the situation somehow, even in the light of day.

After a few minutes his frenzied mind cleared enough to realize that if he wasn't careful, he'd get himself lost all over again, this time without his friends to keep him company. Also, what other dangers were out there that he could fall prey to? It seemed that just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he glimpsed something stepping out from behind one of the trees right in front of him.

Tristan's heart lurched with fear before it even registered that it was not another frightening creature ready to pounce and pursue. He skidded to a halt, lowering the sunstone down to his side. This was not a creature. It was a woman—a tall, strong looking woman—with red hair peeking out from beneath a hat with short horns curving up on either side of it. Her clothes looked rugged, but warm, and she wore a light pack over one shoulder, and a sheathed knife strapped to her belt.

Tristan stood still and stared, breathing hard from his short sprint through the forest. There was something familiar about that red hair and the confident way the woman carried herself.

"I thought maybe that was a glyptodont by all the racket I was hearing, that is, until I looked through the trees and saw that it was just another human. A human with a sparkly rock, and looking like a scared bandicoot. What are you running from, boy?"

Tristan couldn't figure out what to say for a moment. He wasn't exactly running away from anything this time…or was he? He rubbed his forehead. What was so familiar about this woman? "Do I…do I know you?" He said instead.

The woman took a step closer, scrutinizing him through hazel eyes. She was older than him, Tristan guessed maybe around thirty and she was nearly taller than himself. Her eyes were level with his own, but her intimidating horned hat gave her the appearance of being even taller. Her face was pale with freckles dancing across her cheeks and nose. Just as Tristan recognized her, she seemed to remember him at the same moment. Her eyes widened and her red lips parted in a wide, charming, smile.

"Well if it isn't the rough and tough Tristan Starr!" The woman exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you beneath that roguish bandanna and that toothy necklace." Her eyes traveled down him, noticing the large travel pack, the not nearly warm enough long sleeved shirt, covered with a light tunic, the crude rope belt, pants with patches in the knees, and worn out boots. His staff, for the moment, was secured through the loops in his pack along his back. "And you aren't dressed warm enough for the mountains. What…what are you doing here? I'm not mistaken, am I? It _is_ Tristan, right?"

Tristan squirmed beneath her intimidating stare. "Saoirse? Saoirse Rimm? From Sauropolis? I can't believe it! I mean, meeting you all the way out here in the Forbidden Mountains! And in…and in the…middle of nowhere, too."

"I'm thinking the same thing about you." The woman replied. She opened her arms wide. "My, but you've grown. You'll still accept a hug from an old friend, I hope."

Tristan hesitated. He'd never liked hugs much, and Saoirse knew that, but it was so good to see a familiar face from back at home and at such a dire time too. He spread his arms out and stepped forward, welcoming her hug.

She stepped back, laughing. "It's hard to get to you around all that gear." She said. "Let me tell you something. All that stuff you're carrying won't do a bit of good unless you've got warmer clothes packed in there." She pointed to his backpack. Then she looked away through the trees. "Excuse me just a moment." She said, then whistled and waved at the trees. "Come on out, Kukka! It's just a harmless boy."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Kukka?" He straightened up and crossed his arms. There was something about the way she said 'just a harmless boy' that felt discriminating.

"She's a macrauchenia, and a good, strong, but swift footed partner to have around in these parts of the lower mountains." Saoirse replied. "You scared her though."

With that, a tall, long necked creature with a camel like head, muscled legs, and a thick body covered in light brown fur, crept out from behind a tight cluster of evergreens. Its snout was long and droopy, giving it a comical appearance. On its back was a saddle with some bags strapped to it, indicating that it was the woman's traveling companion.

"Kukka, meet Tristan." Saoirse said, gesturing toward the boy. "He's a friend of mine from the lowlands."

Tristan couldn't help but stare at the strange looking creature. He'd heard that the creatures of the Forbidden Mountains were very different from the dinosaurs and notorious for being more rugged and harder to communicate with than the dinosaurs. As a result, he kept silent, wondering if it would work to send a thought to her instead. He closed his eyes for a moment in order to concentrate, but the moment he closed his eyes, memories of the sabertooth and the struggle to save Mathias flashed before his eyes. He felt something brush against the side of his face and heard a strange snuffle. His rattled nerves caused him to jump as his eyes flew open again and he involuntarily stepped backward, succeeding in tripping over a small bush and landing on his backside on the ground.

The macrauchenia snorted and stepped back again.

Saoirse laughed. "Kukka was merely greeting you." She said, offering a hand to help him up.

Tristan resisted the offer and stood up himself, putting the sunstone back into his pocket.

Saoirse's eyes followed his hand to the pocket. "Now tell me what brings you to the mountains and why you were running through the forest, holding up that sunstone and looking desperate?" She looked him up and down again. "You know how I love rocks and I'd love to know how you managed to have a sunstone in your possession."

Tristan avoided her gaze and merely rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly, and stared off into the distance.

"You look a bit travel worn." Saoirse said, changing the subject, her tone softer now. "And I can see you're very…shook up about something. What's wrong?"

Even after all this time since he'd left for Canyon City, Saoirse still hadn't lost her skill in knowing how to read him so well. It seemed nothing short of a miracle, running into her, an old friend, right now, when all seemed hopeless for him and the other cadets. Now, seeing her there, a familiar face in an unfamiliar land, seemed to overwhelm him and to his dismay, he felt himself breaking. But he had to hold himself together. He was not going to appear to be 'just a boy,' scared and tearful, as he'd been a time or two before when he was a child when he'd first met the woman.

Tristan raised his hands to his head and paced a tight circle, breathing deeply, trying to keep his emotions under control. "There was a sabertooth." He finally replied, struggling to keep his tone level. "It chased us, but it…it didn't…cross the fence."

"Whoa there. Us? Others are with you?" Saoirse craned her neck to see behind him, as if expecting to see the rest of the cadets nearby. "And the fence. Yes. Old thing it is, but it seems to still hold some meaning. The smilodon, or sabertooth as you say, usually respect it."

Tristan plopped down onto a nearby fallen log and rested his elbows on his knees, tiredly holding his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead and eyes. "Saoirse, I'm beat. I'm not just at the end of my rope. I'm beyond that."

The woman sat down next to him, avoiding the cold patch of snow heaped up on the ground near one end of the log. "And so you were the first time I met you. This isn't new to me." She said with an encouraging smile. "Am I going to have to rescue you again?" She said, teasingly. "What _are_ you doing up here in the mountains, so far from your home in Sauropolis?"

Tristan lifted a weary gaze to the woman. She was asking too many questions all at once. "I—I was—was—was, I mean, I'm a cadet, now—Skybax Rider, on my way to the Tentpole of the Sky, with other cadets."

Saoirse raised a pale eyebrow. "Tentpole of the Sky? You've a long way to go and you've obviously strayed from the main path."

"I realize that. We ran into trouble with a sabertooth which attacked one of the other cadets. I did what I could to help him, but I just—I just don't know enough. And then, we got separated from our struthiomimus friend. She sort of led the sabertooth away from us." Tristan leaned his forehead against his fist, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. "Our journey just gets worse the further we go. I had no idea this last part of training would be so difficult."

"Well, a sabertooth attack is nothing short of terrifying." Saoirse said gently. "That alone is enough to discourage anyone."

Tristan lifted his head suddenly, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Saoirse…I can't believe we met just now. You can help us—I mean—will you?" Tristan gave the woman and imploring look. "I mean, I have no idea what you are doing out here either, but something tells me that, as usual, you're not the one in trouble. You probably know exactly what you're doing and exactly where you're going."

Saoirse chuckled. "Yes. I _do_ know exactly what I was doing and where I was going, but I'll alter my plans in order to help you." She stood again. "Now, take me to you're friends and I'll see what I can do." She turned to Kukka and after rubbing the creature's neck fondly, she climbed up into the saddle. She reached down, offering Tristan a hand, but he hesitated, his eyes traveling over the unfamiliar creature again.

Kukka made a funny noise again and Tristan stepped back.

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "You sure are jumpy for being a tough young skybax rider."

"Just cautious, is all." Tristan explained, not wanting to verbally repeat some of the horrors he'd been through since he'd started beginner rider training. "Actually, it will be easier for me to lead the way on foot." With that, he turned and hurried through the forest in the direction he'd left earlier. As he rushed along, tripping over stones and slipping in slushy snow patches, Kukka and Saoirse followed, Saoirse suggesting that he slow down, but he pressed on, this newfound hope giving him a fresh wave of energy.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

When they reached the rest of the cadets, late afternoon sunlight peeped through a passing cloud and slanted low through the trees, warning that evening was approaching. A cold breeze whisked through the forest, rattling the leaves of the aspens.

Tristan stopped short and stared ahead. There, illuminated in the golden beam of sunlight, was Lotus, safe and sound, with a nervous and rattled Fira fussing over the clothing that she had tied over the creature for added warmth against the cool mountain air. Apparently Lotus had returned while Tristan was gone. "Lotus?" He said, his voice cracking. He rushed forward and threw his arms around struthiomimus's neck.

Lotus trilled softly and ran her clawed hands through his hair, just like Twilight had done so many times. _You're ok._ Tristan thought, pulling back and looking into the dinosaur's eyes. _You outran the sabertooth? Thank you for what you did…for all of us._ He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, hoping no one noticed how moist his eyes suddenly became. If he didn't watch it, he was going to completely break in front of everyone. He pulled away from the dinosaur, not even realizing at the moment that he hadn't even needed to try to communicate with her. It just happened spontaneously.

 _Sabertooth likes a chase, but I am faster._

Tristan looked at Lotus again, realizing that the answer which so quickly leaped into his mind came from her. He wasn't sure what had made him draw close to this dinosaur so quickly. All his life it had usually taken him awhile to warm up to anyone, whether it was human, pterosaur, or saurian. But Lotus had somehow worked her way into his heart within the few days they had traveled together. Maybe it because he was missing his time with Twilight and Dark Wing and this struthiomimus had been there to quickly fill that void.

He finally looked away from the dinosaur to survey the rest of the cadets. As his gaze traveled over each one of them, the sudden joy at seeing Lotus, rapidly vanished, replaced by discouragement.

Fira looked frazzled, with tear streaked cheeks, nearly half her hair falling out of her ponytail, and she was pacing nervously, the damp ground making squishy noises beneath her boots. Taddeo was perched on flat rock with his map spread out before him, frowning over the page, and scratching his head in frustration. As a result, he'd knocked his warm cap off his head and his straight black hair wildly stuck out every which way. His mustache and goatee needed trimmed and the rest of his face was getting prickly with dark stubble. Jamin looked awkward and bulky as he'd tried to layer two sets of clothes in an effort to keep warm. He coughed and blew his nose into a handkerchief, then leaned his back against a tree trunk, clearly exhausted. Mathias was still lying on the ground with Taddeo's jacket spread out beneath him. His face looked pale behind the angry red slash marks and one shoulder and both legs were swathed in bloody rags. Tristan swallowed hard and turned to Saoirse and Kukka, giving them an apologetic look. Somehow, he felt like Saoirse had probably underestimated just how destitute they all had become.

Lotus trilled at the newcomers, getting everyone's attention. Tristan ignored the sudden glares from the other cadets, knowing that they were upset with him for taking off like he did, but maybe after they saw that he'd come back with help, that would appease them. He gestured toward the woman and the macrauchenia. "Help has arrived." He said simply. "Meet Saoirse Rimm, an old friend of mine from back at Sauropolis. And this is…Kukka."

While the cadets all stared at the woman and the odd creature in shocked silence, Tristan turned his attention back to the struthiomimus again, relieved that she had returned and seemingly unscathed. He rubbed the creature's neck, like he had done for Twilight and Dark Wing so many times. How he longed to make it out of this mess and return to them! He wondered if Lotus was having second thoughts about exploring higher into the mountain regions. Already she had to be bundled for extra warmth. It would only get worse the further they traveled up the mountains. He realized that there may come a point when the adventuresome dinosaur would decide to stop and return to her homeland in the lower regions of the Forbidden Mountains. If so, he realized that he would miss her a lot.

When Tristan looked up again, he could see that Saoirse had moved to Mathias. She was already kneeling down beside him and Taddeo was quickly filling her in on the details of what had happened while Jamin watched with a look of new hope in his eyes.

Saoirse listened to Taddeo's endless flow of words, but looked down at Mathias with a calculating look in her eyes.

Tristan swallowed hard. It suddenly dawned on him that the woman had probably underestimated his worry when he'd mentioned that one of the cadets had been attacked by a sabertooth. She'd probably only figured on something as minor a few simple scratches. But some of these scratches were deep, and Mathias had taken a hard blow against his face both from a slap from the sabertooth and then landing on the ground after falling out of the tree.

Mathias stared up at the woman with a daunted look in his eyes. "I—I'd—I'd say you were an…an angel, come to rescue us all," he stammered, "but those horns on your hat…well…"

Taddeo quickly interrupted. "Pardon him, madam, I think he rattled his head a little too much when he fell out of that tree." He pointed to the bruising knot on the boy's forehead. "See?"

Saoirse smiled, sending Taddeo a sideways glance. "I'm aware of that. To be honest though, it looks like every one of you has seen better days."

In response, Taddeo suddenly reached up, self consciously trying to smooth down his wild hair.

The woman looked down at Mathias again. "Though I would definitely say that you, young man, are the winner in the beauty contest. It looks like that sabertooth had some fun slapping you around, leaving its claw marks right on your face. You're lucky that's all it did. Be glad it didn't decide to use those huge teeth."

Mathias shuddered and turned his head away from her.

Saoirse looked at Tristan. "We'll take him to my house." She said. "In fact, your whole motley crew here is welcome to stay the night there."

"Your house?" Tristan replied. "What do you mean, your house? We're a long, long way from Sauropolis."

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "You forget, young rogue, what I do for a living. You already know that I work as a healer back at Sauropolis, but I do my share of traveling. I spend enough time here in the mountains harvesting valuable plants here, that I have long since taken up residence in an abandoned cabin not too far from the nearest settlement. It's far enough out of the village for privacy, but close enough for convenience." She turned her gaze to Lotus. "Occasionally a dinosaur from the lowlands decides to venture up into the mountains. I see one has followed you here."

"That's Lotus." Tristan said, sending the dinosaur a fond look. "She's a very brave struthiomimus. She's the one I mentioned to you earlier."

"Ah, yes, I remember now." The woman replied.

With the combined effort of Saoirse and Taddeo, they managed to help Mathias climb up into the saddle on Kukka's back. Saoirse and Taddeo strapped Mathias's pack in front of the saddle where Mathias could utilize it as an extra cushion to lean on. Saoirse climbed up and sat behind Mathias where she could assist him in keeping his balance if he needed it.

As they started off, Taddeo gazed up at the tall woman with an awed look in his eyes. "Where did you find her?" He said to Tristan. "She's amazing!"

"Well, it was pure luck to come across her here in the Forbidden Mountains." Tristan replied. "I didn't know she traveled here and stayed up here frequently. I first met her back at Sauropolis, when I was just a kid."

Tristan wished that he could explain everything to Saoirse. How he and the other cadets didn't know that there was any real danger in that part of the mountain when they'd first started out. They didn't know about the fence and the sabertooth territory or the mysterious blue flowers. And how they even managed to get lost remained muddled in his mind. It didn't seem like venturing off of the main path could bring such devastating results.

He glanced up at the woman, but at the moment she concentrated on helping Mathias stay on the back of the macrauchenia, her arms wrapped around his middle as she spoke words of encouragement to him.

Tristan shifted his gaze to Mathias, curious to see how he was handling this kind of treatment. On a normal basis Mathias would've been avoiding the woman's assistance, trying to prove how he could handle things himself, making sure to try and charm the woman in the process. But instead, he seemed miserable enough that he silently accepted her help with a pained and exhausted look on his face.

Tristan felt another stab of guilt, remembering how paranoid Jamin had been as they'd plunged deeper and deeper into the forest off of the main path. He'd clearly indicated his concerns, but no one had taken him seriously. A memory came back to Tristan, back in the little diner at Canyon City, when Jamin told his story of getting lost in the forests surrounding Treetown. They all should've listened to him, Tristan realized. Maybe if they had, Mathias wouldn't have gotten hurt. Tristan swallowed hard. They'd all used Jamin's sniffles as an excuse to venture off the main path, making further excuses that it was in order to find a shortcut, but in all reality, they'd all just been anxious to explore. Tristan decided that he would have to wait to explain everything to Saoirse. For now, everyone seemed exhausted and overwhelmed with their current circumstances.

Taddeo walked up closer to Kukka whenever it was possible, trying to make conversation with Saoirse. Fira, Jamin, and Lotus followed close behind Tristan. They said nothing. Glancing momentarily back at Jamin, Tristan noticed that he still looked worried. He wondered what it might feel like to be Jamin, knowing all along that they were in danger, yet no one would listen. What would it feel like to follow along, simply waiting for something terrible to happen?

Tristan sidled up to Jamin. "Hey, I'm really sorry." He said.

"For what?" Jamin replied, his voice sounding croaky.

"About everything. We all should've listened to you."

"But instead you used me as an excuse to try and take a shortcut." Jamin replied. "I told everyone that I was fine." He glared at the ground in front of him.

Tristan chewed on his lower lip, nervously. Apparently Jamin was pretty sore about it. He had every right to be, too.

"Hey, I…I really mean it." Tristan said, trying again. "I'm being honest though. I really feel terrible about all this and just saying sorry feels pretty lame. I wish there was something more I could do to set things straight again."

"What's done is done." Jamin said, pausing to blow his nose into a handkerchief. "Ugh. No matter how much I blow, my nose just fills up again, making my head hurt." He grumbled. "You have to realize that I feel like an idiot as well, for a moment of carelessness and falling into that icy cold water. Tadd must be tougher than me, because although he got just as wet as I did, he hasn't shown any signs of coming down with this so called mountain sickness."

"Jamin, you're incredibly tough. Probably no one else feeling as sick as you do right now would have the will power to keep pressing on, hiking through the mountains and still managing to keep up with everyone else." Tristan replied. "Anyone else would've quite a long time ago."

Fira and Lotus were following being them and finally the girl joined in on the conversation. "Tristan, I don't know when and how it happened, but you're not such a terrible conversationalist anymore."

Tristan glanced back to see the girl smiling at him. He couldn't figure out what to say in response. "Um…I think you're wrong, because I can't figure what to say to that."

Fira chuckled slightly and even Jamin had a slight smile tugging at his mouth.

"Just say thank you." Fira said, stepping up to Jamin. "Both of you." She nudged Jamin.

That small laugh and hint of a smile coming from his friends suddenly made Tristan feel as if a huge weight had just lifted from his shoulders, although they were still burdened down with the weight of his travel pack. This journey had a rough beginning, but maybe now, finally, things would be better.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Saoirse's house, a little stone cottage, was tucked cozily among the large boulders and trees resting on a fairly level piece of ground with wooded hills rising up all around it. The house blended in so well with the land that Tristan would've missed it if the brightly colored flag waving lazily in the breeze hadn't given it away.

The flag was secured to a pole positioned in the ground just a few feet away from the front door. There were no words on the flag, just a faded picture of a blue flower with a delicate green stem—just like the ones they'd seen in the forest—along with a gold crystal and a blue crystal on either side of it. Streaks of blue and gold radiated from the crystals, their colors mixing, creating a purple arch over the blue flower. It was a very beautiful flag and well designed, though Tristan couldn't even begin to decide what the meaning behind the picture must represent. It was indeed like no other flag he had ever seen on Dinotopia.

Saoirse climbed down from Kukka's back and assisted Mathias down next. The boy bravely limped toward the house, but the movement caused fresh blood to seep into the rags tied around his lower legs. He looked so pale that Saoirse assisted him on one side and Taddeo joined him on the other side. Tristan couldn't figure out if Taddeo was so eager to help merely because of his friendly, take action, nature, or because he was clearly taken by this woman and eager to be near her.

Tristan didn't dwell on the matter for long. For the moment, he was faced with the macrauchenia who immediately ambled over to an out building which stood near the cottage, with a little worn out trail leading to it. Though the building was small, it stood tall enough for a macrauchenia to fit comfortably into for the night. Tristan suspected that the building's main purpose was to serve as protection from the possible stray carnivore. Kukka shook her body, as if trying to rid it of the saddle and gear, then she looked toward Saoirse, as if inquiring as to why she wasn't sticking with the normal routine: unsaddle, food, water, cozy barn to safely sleep in for the night.

Saoirse threw a glance over her shoulder. "She's all yours, Tristan." She said brightly. "Just don't make any sudden movements and she'll trust you just fine." She winked. "Taddeo and I will tend to Mathias right away."

The woman's gaze settled on Jamin next. "You there. I haven't heard a peep out of you since I met you. Why don't you come along with us? I can see you're not a complainer, which is admirable, but I can detect a bout of the mountain sickness from a mile away. We'll get you straightened out as well."

Jamin ducked his head in embarrassment at his weakness that obviously had showed. However, he obediently followed, making a 'peep' to Saoirse for the first time, one that Tristan wished he wouldn't have made. "Thank you for offering to help, but Tristan gave me something that seems to help the sore throat." He rasped. "I think I'll be good after some sleep."

Saoirse's gaze shifted back to Tristan. "Is that so?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "Now, aren't you full of surprises?"

Tristan promptly shook his head, but before he could explain, Taddeo decided to add his comments. "Oh, Tristan is becoming quite the healer. He had just the right thing in his pack to give to Jamin, and he also seemed to know what to do after Mathias was attacked and fell out of that tree."

Tristan opened his mouth to protest, but Fira cut him off, tossing in her own tidbit to the conversation. "He's been putting in work hours at the infirmary back at Canyon City." She said. "He's also treated an injured skybax, quite skillfully too."

Tristan shook his head. "It's not what it seems. I don't even—"

"For some reason he doesn't want to take credit." Mathias interrupted. "But he knows more than he lets on. He told me I needed stitches, but I wouldn't let him do it."

Tristan sent a shocked look at Mathias. Had he heard right? Mathias, who had been practically his archenemy since the day they'd fist met, now giving him a compliment, and in front of everyone as well?

"I think he broke more than his nose." Tristan said. "You might want to check what condition his brain is in."

Saoirse threw back her head and laughed. Taddeo joined in and Tristan shot him an annoyed look, certain that the only reason the guy was laughing was because Saoirse was.

Tristan turned away, loosening the buckles on his pack and lowering it to the ground, then turned his attention back to the macrauchenia. With his back to the others, he approached the creature, slowly. He tried to send thoughts to her, but it was too hard to focus at the moment as his mind was clouded with the previous conversation. If seemed like no matter which way he turned, someone was trying to tug him away from his dream of becoming a skybax rider. And here lately it seemed like everyone was trying to make him be a healer instead. To him the goal was simple; just be a skybax rider. That's all he'd ever wanted. Why did everyone always have to make it so complicated?

Just as Tristan held out his hands toward the macrauchenia in order to let the creature sniff his hands to familiarize herself with him, Saoirse called to him. "I changed my mind." She said. "I think Taddeo and this fine young lady can tend to the chores. Seeing how confident the others seem about your healer skills, why don't you help me with these two?"

Tristan cringed, took a deep breath, and turned just enough to throw a quick answer over his shoulder. "They've got it all wrong. I trained to be a skybax rider, not a healer."

"A skybax rider with more skills than just flying is even more valuable." Came Saoirse's reply, just as she and Mathias entered the little cottage.

Tristan dropped his hands to his sides and gave the macrauchenia a frustrated look. "She always wins, doesn't she?" He muttered, looking into the creature's big brown eyes.

Kukka stomped her thick foot in response, her nose flopping as she bobbed her head.

 _Aha. So you do understand._ Tristan thought. He turned around and dutifully picked up his pack again and dragged his feet to the doorstep of the little cottage where Saoirse, Mathias, and Jamin had just passed through the open doorway.

He passed Taddeo who had paused outside the doorway, looking like a rejected saurian who wasn't welcome indoors.

Tristan frowned at the other guy. "You were the one who opened your mouth, and now our jobs shifted."

"Yeah, I wonder why I did that?" Taddeo said, scratching the back of his head.

Fira pursed her lips. "Well, Lotus and I are going to go introduce ourselves to Kukka. Care to join us, Tadd?" Her tone sounded slightly peeved. Without waiting for an answer she sauntered off toward the macrauchenia, with Lotus mimicking her haughty steps.

Tristan and Taddeo watched the struthiomimus's funny antics, then broke into laughter.

"I'm really glad Lotus made it back." Taddeo said. "We need her comic relief."

"Yeah." Tristan still lingered at the doorway. He looked at Taddeo again. "You know what?"

"What? Oh, no, what idea do you have brewing now?" Taddeo teased.

"Why don't you just go on up and help Saoirse and I'll go back and tend to the chores, like we were originally going to do?" Tristan said, grinning slightly. "Who says _she_ has to be boss the whole time, anyway?"

"Hmm. She kind of saved our lives. I'd just about do anything she wanted at this point." Taddeo replied. "I don't want to do anything that would make her change her mind about taking in all of us strays for the night."

"Good point." Tristan said, "But I know her better than you do. She looks and acts tough, but she's got a heart softer than an overripe mango." Tristan gave the young man a light shove against the shoulder. "Go on. Just tell her I wanted to get to know Kukka a little better."

Taddeo grinned. "Well, alright then." With that, he disappeared into the cottage.

Tristan and Fira worked together to get Kukka settled in for the night and Lotus, fascinated with the creature, discovered that she could communicate somewhat with her. As a result, she decided to stay in the barn for the night, assuring the concerned cadets that the large macrauchenia provided enough body heat in the small barn to keep her warm.

Just as darkness was settling over the land, Tristan and Fira entered cottage. It was very small, apparently designed for one, maybe two people. There were two wooden chairs tucked on either side of a small table which rested in front of a window which looked out onto the stone path leading to the main door.

Jamin sat in one of the chairs, looking at them through tired eyes. He held a mug in one hand with a little wisp of steam rising from it.

Fira immediately plopped down into the other chair. "Looks like you got settled in nicely." She said.  
Jamin shrugged, but didn't say anything in response.

There were no other vacant chairs at the tiny table, so Tristan made himself comfortable on a braided rug which covered the wooden floor in front of a cold fireplace. As he rested for a few minutes, he took in his new surroundings. Directly to his right, there was a tiny kitchen area with wooden counters, cabinets, drawers, cupboards, and two large wash basins. From the ceiling, strands of roots and herbs were tied to the rafters for drying. To his left there was a small open room filled with shelves of books, and scrolls, rocks, and plants, paintings, and a tiny desk scattered with papers and more books and scrolls. Then, further to the right, almost behind Tristan, he saw a small staircase. He could hear faint sounds of voices coming from up there, so he assumed that was where Saoirse and Taddeo had taken Mathias.

What stood out the most to Tristan about his new surroundings were the paintings hanging here and there, filling what little wall space was not taken up by shelves or the windows of the cottage. Since he was becoming a bit of an artist himself, the paintings immediately drew him in. Each one displayed something or some place within the forest; an old twisted tree, a sparkling brook, a cluster of ferns, an ancient log covered in moss and lichens, and many others beautiful scenes. He was curious to know who had done all these paintings. If it was Saoirse herself, it was something he didn't know yet about her.

Tristan finally tore his attention away from the paintings. It was getting hard to see since the last of the daylight was nearly gone now.

"If our families had any idea what we've gone through so far on this journey, they would probably all regret having allowed us to try and become skybax riders." Jamin finally said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes." Fira replied. "But what they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"Should we try and make something for supper?" Tristan asked, his stomach twisting in hunger. "And we should light some more lamps."

Jamin looked concerned. "Would Miss Rimm mind?"

"She likes to be called simply, Saoirse." Tristan corrected Jamin before answering his question. "She told me once that she thought 'Miss Rimm' sounded too formal. And no, I don't think she'll mind if we try to make some supper. I'll warn you both though, just because I practically grew up in a restaurant doesn't mean I can cook. I'll need your help." He sent Fira a hopeful look.

Fira turned away. "Don't look at me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can cook either."

Jamin dragged himself out of his chair and made his way into the kitchen. "You know, Tristan, if you would've gone on up there to help Saoirse like she'd first asked, Tadd could be down here cooking us all something good to eat. He proved he had some skill the other day when he made that amazing soup."

Tristan frowned. "He chose to be where he is." He grumbled.

"And he's probably not doing much more than merely gawking over Miss Rimm." Jamin grumbled.

Tristan decided to ignore the last comment. Jamin had always been fairly even tempered, but ever since his bad luck with the cold waters of the swollen creek, he'd been in an overall dark mood. So far this journey was wearing down everyone's nerves. At this point, it felt like their previous lives back in Canyon City and the friendships they'd developed with skybaxes belonged to a distant dream.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The three cadets explored the small kitchen, learning where everything belonged. After awhile, they had the lamps lit, a small fire going in both the fireplace and the cook stove, and after looking through Saoirse's food supply, they finally settled on frying a hash with a mixture of red noodle beans, daikon radishes, mushrooms, and wild onions. The little cottage grew very warm with both the fireplace and the cook stove going, and Tristan realized then that the fire in the cook stove alone would've been sufficient for heating the small cottage. Fira opened a few windows and the cool evening air soon drifted in, spurring on a few complaints from Jamin, who never could seem to stay warm enough anymore.

They set the table even though there weren't enough chairs to go around. Fira found some leftover nuts, dried fruit, and bread from their travel packs and laid these on the table as well. Jamin selected some juicy looking huckleberries from a bowl on the counter and placed a few on each plate. "Are you sure Miss Rimm—I mean—Saoirse won't mind?" He asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No." Tristan replied, wearily.

"Of course not." Fira added. "She'll probably be glad to see that we know how to make ourselves useful."

Tristan heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairway just as he was placing the hot skillet of slightly scorched hash onto the center of the little table.

"I've been smelling whatever you've been cooking for awhile now." Taddeo announced. "Smells good, but a little burnt."

"We did our best." Fira replied curtly. She swiped aside strands of stray brown hair from her sweaty forehead, and turned to Saoirse. "How is Mathias?"

"Much more comfortable than before." Saoirse replied as she cleared off a few baskets of supplies from a bench against the wall. "Broken nose, some nasty bruises and a few stitched up gashes, but all should heal with little scarring as long as he follows instructions."

Fira sighed in relief. "Thank you helping him." She said, then turned away in embarrassment. "And actually, for helping _all_ of us." She mumbled. "As you can see, our journey hasn't exactly gone according to plan."

Saoirse smiled warmly. "You are very welcome."

Taddeo grabbed one end of the bench and helped Saoirse move it over to the table so that there would be enough seats for everyone.

Saoirse ignored Taddeo's gentlemanly gesture toward a spot on the bench and sat down in one of the chairs instead. "Now, let's see if what you've concocted here is any good."

Jamin plopped down into the other chair so Taddeo and Tristan sat on the bench with Fira squeezed in between them. While they ate the simple supper, Tristan was glad to see that Saoirse seemed pleased with their efforts, though his mind reflected back to his mother and how she would be appalled to serve such a dish at her fine restaurant. Saoirse praised them more than once for taking the initiative to make the food and only teased them lightly about it being slightly burnt and how squished the remnants of their food stashes from their travel packs were. Everyone was so hungry that no one complained about food.

Jamin, however, seemed to be having trouble getting it down. Tristan didn't know if it was because he thought it tasted gross, or if he'd merely lost his appetite for some reason. Maybe he was reflecting over the events of the day too much to eat well. Anytime Tristan thought about what happened, his appetite quelled momentarily as well. He forced aside the memories and concentrated on the food and light conversation of the others.

After they ate and cleared everything away, Fira carried a plate of food upstairs to offer to Mathias while Taddeo went out to the barn to check on Kukka and Lotus. Saoirse helped Jamin and Tristan make up pallets on the floor for the cadets to sleep on. Saoirse had already informed them that even though she'd given up her bed to Mathias, she would make a pallet upstairs since she was used to sleeping up there. After they made up the pallets, Jamin kept his blanket draped over his shoulders rather than smoothing it out on his pallet. Saoirse took note of his sniffles, though he'd tried to be discreet about it.

"Looks like you could use some more tea." The woman commented.

Jamin shrugged. "I'm alright." He said, sliding down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Mm-hmm." The woman said. She pulled a mug down from a cabinet and fetched a small tea caddy. Tristan watched in interest as the woman reached up to a bundle of dried flowers hanging from the rafters and broke off a piece of the roots. Using a small mortar and pestle, she ground the piece of root and swiped the granules into the tea caddy. Then she moved to different bundle of flowers, tiny ones with faded yellow petals, and pulled a few from the bundle, crumbled them between her fingers, then added them to the caddy. Last of all, she pinched some small seeds from jar and sprinkled them into the caddy. When she was finished, she placed the caddy into the mug and picked up the tea pot from the warm stove top and poured hot water into the mug so that the herbs could steep.

Tristan pointed to the bundle of dried blue flowers, the ones she'd harvested some of the roots from. "So…those look a lot like the blue flowers from the…well…from the Blue Forest."

Saoirse nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they are, and these exquisite little blue flowers do have a proper name. They're called Gentiana Verna."

"And you're making tea with them?"

"Yes. They are good for a lot of things. In this case, I've paired them with some chamomile and fennel to counteract the bitter flavor. It'll help this handsome cadet here to shake the mountain sickness." She turned and winked at Jamin who quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Tristan wondered if Elora knew about these dangerous little flowers with such valuable roots. During his time of working with her, she seemed to be a walking dictionary of herbs, but he didn't recall having heard any mention of the Gentiana Verna. Of course, many of the herbal titles were a blur in his mind anyway. But what about Twig? He apparently knew something of them since he'd sent that image of them to him. Which brought another question to his mind. Had Twig been all the way up here before in this so called, 'forbidden territory?'

"You still awake?" Saoirse teased.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. I'm just trying to sort out which questions to ask you first."

"Fire away, but I can't promise I can answer all of them." Saoirse replied.

"So in order to harvest those flowers you must've crossed the boundary to reach them." Tristan began, cautiously. He sat down on the bench which was still pulled up to the little table.

Saoirse smiled wryly. "An exciting side of my business."

Jamin shuddered. "But what about the sabertooths?" He croaked.

"Oh, that makes the job tricky, for sure." Saoirse replied, placing the hot tea in front of him.

Jamin stared down at the mug of tea with a frown on his face. "This isn't the same tea you gave me earlier. The other was oolong. This stuff doesn't smell familiar at all. It must be from that Genvern—or whatever you called it. The death flowers."

Tristan shot Jamin a startled look. "Death flowers?"

"Because they grow in the Blue Forest." Jamin explained. "You know, it's kind of hard to make myself drink a tea made from those flowers after what happened today." He shivered, pulling his blanket around his shoulders even tighter. "I mean, after the rumors we'd heard back at Canyon City and skybax camp, those flowers are a sign of…well…death…from a sabertooth."

"And yet their medicinal value can pull someone away from death, and offer them life." Saoirse replied. "Ironic that merely harvesting them risks the opposite effect. Which makes the barter price for the Gentiana Verna much higher." She sat down in the other chair at the table.

"Hmm." Tristan frowned. "You always did drive a hard bargain. Unfortunately I don't have any fascinating rocks with me to trade you for your services for all of us here."

Saoirse raised her eyebrows. "You don't? What about the one I saw you holding when you were running so recklessly through the forest?"

Tristan threw a worried look over at Jamin. "Not that one." He said quickly. "It's very special. A family relic."

"I can imagine." Saoirse said, her hazel eyes glowing with interest. "Sunstones aren't exactly abundant on the surface of Dinotopia."

Tristan winced as the woman spoke the word 'sunstone' aloud.

Jamin looked up from his mug of tea. "Huh? What's a sunstone got to do with all this?"

"Nothing." Tristan said quickly.

"Oh?" Saoirse smiled. "Nothing? You mean your friend here doesn't know about your sunstone?"

Tristan rubbed his forehead in frustration and made sure to avoid looking Jamin in the eyes. "Saoirse." He said, deciding to change the subject. "When do you think we can travel again? I mean, the way Mathias is and all?"

"Hmm. Lets give him about two days and then see how he feels."

"Really? So soon?" Tristan said, remembering how long he was down after the skybax attack. "I thought it might take longer."

"Well two days sounds like a _long_ time to me." Jamin muttered.

"If Mathias gets a couple of good days of rest and can comfortably ride instead of walk, I think he can continue on your journey. He's a pretty tough young man."

"We don't have a saddle for Lotus so I don't think going for a comfortable ride is possible." Tristan pointed out.

"I will send a friend of mine to lead you to the village of Monte Juliette. She'll take you as far as the edge of the village." Saoirse said.

Jamin stared down at his tea, using his spoon to stir slow circles in the odd smelling liquid. "I have a question, if you don't mind." He said. "Were we really in the Blue Forest? All that is real and not just folklore?"

"Yes." Saoirse chuckled as if it struck her funny that he should ask.

The two cadets stared solemnly at the woman, not understanding her amusement.

"But…the fence that we crossed. Was it not the boundary then?" Jamin looked confused.

Saoirse shrugged. Having removed her horned hat upon entering the cottage earlier that evening, her ginger waves of hair were now fully visible, tied back with a green ribbon in a low ponytail at the back of her neck. "Well, sort of." She replied. "That was merely an old fence probably left long ago by a Forester marking his territory."

"Forester?" Tristan asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Human inhabitants, like myself." Saoirse explained. "You must remember that the Forbidden Mountains holds its title for a reason." She went on. "Yes, we human inhabitants may have a few villages scattered throughout, but the majority of the wilderness is home to rugged and wild creatures who are not as easy to coexist with like most of the dinosaurs of the lower regions."

Jamin shivered again. "Shouldn't we close those windows now? That draft is wretched."

"And that hot tea won't do you any good still sitting in the cup." Saoirse pointed out as she stood and closed the nearest window.

"You mentioned that this stuff ran sort of expensive." Jamin said. "What am I going to end up owing you?" He held the cup, warming his hands, but still seemed leery to drink it.

"That's something we can discuss another time." Saoirse said.

Jamin frowned. "But—"

The woman reached out and patted his head. "Now don't worry that cute head of yours. You know, those curls remind me of my cousin. He's got a mop of charcoal curls nearly identical to yours."

"Then I feel sorry for him." Jamin muttered. "Because they're hard to comb down." Finally, he braved a sip of the tea, making a face at the taste of the slightly bitter liquid.

Tristan cleared his throat. "So then I'm sure it's just folklore and foolishness about what people say about the Blue Forest."

"True, for most of it anyway." Saoirse replied. "But thankfully, the rumors have kept most intruders away." The woman sighed. "However, an occasional adventurer does stray into these regions every now and then, as with the five of you…well, six, if you count the struthiomimus."

"So it isn't true then about the rumors that say, well…about those who enter the Blue Forest don't come out alive?" Jamin asked.

Saoirse hesitated. "Sometimes."

Jamin's jaw dropped.

"But why?" Tristan gasped, equally appalled. "And—and what about us?"

"Calm down." Saoirse said. "You're fine now, aren't you? As for earlier, I admit you were in some danger and only one of the many dangers of the forest nearly claimed your friend. There are many wild creatures living here in the Forbidden Mountains, you know, and some of them are very territorial, such as the smilodon that chased you."

"But…we can make the rest of our journey safely, right?" Jamin said, his tone sounding faint. His hand shook slightly, causing the spoon to rattle against the sides of the porcelain mug.

"Yes. I believe you can. You must all promise me something though." Saoirse said, lowing her voice as her expression grew serious. She eyed the two cadets closely. "I wouldn't exactly go around telling everyone of your little adventure today and more so the fact that I helped you out. My excursions into the forbidden territory aren't always viewed well by other Dinotopians."

"Why?" Tristan pressed.

Jamin merely swallowed hard, and clutched the sides of his chair.

"You see, since people view the Blue Forest as forbidden, or belonging to carnivores, they fear that trespassing could result in the carnivores being upset and going as far as crossing into their 'safe zones' and causing harm or havoc to them. If you aren't discreet about this, you could get yourselves into some trouble, or even turn yourselves into outcasts, if you catch my drift."

"I don't want to get into any more trouble than we already have." Jamin said with another shudder.

"Saoirse," Tristan began, extremely curious about his friend from back in Sauropolis and her background. "Why do you come and live here part of the time then? I mean, you said you like to gather the blue flowers and their roots because of their value. Is that really all?"

Saoirse nodded and grinned. "Adventure and riches." She said simply.

She stood up from where she'd been sitting by the kitchen window. "Now, that's enough questions for tonight. You all could use a good sleep tonight and catch up on some decent rest before you travel again."

Tristan and Jamin both stood, but Jamin wobbled slightly, reaching down and clutching the back of the chair for support. Tristan sent the other boy a puzzled look.

"You look like a guy who downed one too many drinks at a tavern." Saoirse commented.

"Maybe one too many drinks of a weird tasting tea?" Jamin replied, faintly. He took two hesitant steps toward the room where the pallets were spread out on the floor, but that's as far as he got on his own. He threw out his arms to steady himself, but only succeeded in toppling over and landing in a heap on the floor.

Tristan's eyes widened in dismay. Just when he'd thought that things were finally looking better for everyone, he'd been wrong, because apparently Jamin was a lot sicker than anyone had realized.


	65. Chapter 65

*It's me, the author, and I usually never do this because I don't like to interrupt the story with my comments. However, I felt it was necessary this time. I want to say thank you to all the readers and to the ones who have taken the time and effort to write reviews. If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be continuing this story. I know I've had long spells with no updates, (especially this last time), but I don't like to leave a story posted unfinished, so I plan to always come back in order to finish this. I will warn you all though, that once I post the last chapter and the story is done, I plan to go back and edit and revise. Once this is done I will probably take down this rough draft version and post the final one. Now, back to the story...*

Chapter 65

Tristan and Saoirse both dived forward to assist Jamin, but Saoirse reached him first and helped him sit up.

Jamin rubbed his forehead in agitation. "I—I don't know what's wrong with me." He muttered, appalled that Saoirse was holding him up. "My balance is off or something. It felt like that swaying motion like when riding on the back of a brachiosaurus. And I can't ever get warm enough." He trembled, the blanket that was on his shoulders a moment ago having slid off his shoulders and landed on the floor. "I'm sorry, Miss Rimm. Don't mind me. I'll just crawl into bed and sleep this off."

Tristan's dark brows were drawn together as he watched the other boy. It was unusual for this quiet lad to be babbling more like their talkative friend, Taddeo.

"Well no wonder." Saoirse said, pressing her fingers against Jamin's forehead. "You're burning up with fever." She clicked her tongue in a scolding manner. "Young man, you should've spoken up about this sooner."

"I didn't know." Jamin replied, sounding confused. "And how can I be burning up if I feel so cold?"

"That's just how a fever works. You should count yourself lucky to have obviously spent most of your life healthy enough to not know what a fever feels like." Saoirse replied.

The door creaked at the other end of the room and in cam Taddeo, noisily stomping his boots on the doorstep so as not to track in dirt clumps. A draft of cold air whisked its way into the cottage just as he closed the door behind him. "Brrr! Feels cold enough to snow out there, although I don't even really know what snow feels like." He joked. Just then he saw Saoirse and Tristan helping Jamin to his feet. "Hey now, what's going on?" Taddeo said, utterly baffled. "Jamin?"

Tristan turned to Taddeo. "He's sick." He explained, still frowning, causing a wrinkle to form at the bridge of his nose. "And I don't understand why. It just doesn't make sense to me. I gave him the stuff Elora sent, so that should've kicked the mountain sickness. Instead it seems like its gotten worse."

Taddeo hung his jacket up on the peg by the door. "Whew. Things just get more complicated as the day progresses." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should all hurry and hit the sack before anything else can go amiss."

"If only that could solve all our problems." Tristan said darkly.

"Well, I think it could solve quite a few." Saoirse replied. "You cadets are young and strong, but not invincible."

"I can attest to that." Jamin muttered. He moved away from the woman and staggered into the next room where he practically collapsed onto his pallet. Saoirse scooped up his blanket from the floor and followed him, draping it over him.

Tristan watched the young woman's moves with a bemused half smile on his face. It was the first time he'd seen this kind and motherly side to Saoirse, rather than the usual tough and high spirited side. Kneeling on the floor in the small space between the next pallet, she tucked Jamin in, checked his fever, and instructed him to try and get some sleep, but to drink plenty of water during moments that he was awake. When Jamin timidly asked for another blanket, she turned down the request, explaining that it would only bring his fever up.

"Should he even be allowed a blanket at all?" Tristan asked. He knelt down on the floor and started rummaging through his pack which was sitting by his own makeshift pallet.

Jamin immediately shot him a defiant look and anchored the edge of his blanket beneath his chin.

"I mean, keeping him cool should make the fever go away completely, right? Tristan asked, feeling uncomfortable beneath Jamin's glare.

Saoirse glanced over at Tristan. "That's the idea, sort of, but we won't deprive him of his blanket yet. It's not good to let him get too chilled either. Besides, it's good to let a fever run its course. It's the body's built in mechanism to fight illness. The trick is just keeping it from getting too high."

Taddeo sat on a small stool nearby, unsure of what he should be doing at the moment, so he simply watched, twiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. "You're so smart." He said to Saoirse. "You must've trained a lot." The admiration was unmistakable in his tone.

Tristan rolled his eyes, and then turned his attention back to his travel pack, although rummaging through it was futile. He knew he had no extra set of clean clothes, but it just seemed like if he could dig around enough, his pack might produce something of some kind of comfort.

Saoirse stood. "Yes, I did train for a long time. While other kids were running around playing games, I was the odd child who followed around the Green Man, bugging him with more questions than he could answer. Eventually he agreed to take me under his wing and train me in being an herbalist. When I indicated that I wanted to go further, he sent me on to Sauropolis where I finished up my training at the infirmary there."

"Hmm. So while I was off gallivanting at Treetown and then Canyon City, you were on your way to becoming a wonderful healer." Taddeo said.

Saoirse smiled. "Don't underestimate your own training, Taddeo." She said, reaching down and patting the top of his head as if he were a dinosaur acquaintance. "It's hard work becoming a skybax rider and takes a lot of patience and skill. From what I understand, the pterosaurs are more difficult to communicate with than many other saurians, and the life of a skybax rider is not without its share of dangers."

Taddeo nodded. "True. And I think Tristan here has figured that out more than any of us."

"Shut up, Tadd." Tristan growled. He was tired and really didn't want to share any more stories that night.

Saoirse looked over at Tristan, her eyes glinting with interest, but before she could say anything more, Fira walked into the room, apparently having finished up her visit with Mathias. Her eyes swept over everyone, then settled on Jamin. "Poor guy." She said. "He looks like he feels as miserable as Mathias."

"He probably _is._ " Taddeo informed her. "He's worse now."

Fira frowned. "Worse? What do you mean?"

Jamin pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to be extra trouble for anyone, especially for his fellow cadets who had been through the thick of it all with him.

Now Fira took her turn to kneel down next to him. She tugged the blanket away from his face. "I'm so sorry, Jamin." She said, quietly. "Don't worry about the rest of us. You just rest up, okay?"

Jamin nodded.

Tristan gave up his fruitless search in his travel pack and crawled onto his own pallet. "I just can't understand why he got sicker, despite the tincture I gave him." He said aloud, still frustrated about it.

"It's not your fault, Tristan." Saoirse said, having stepped out of the room briefly to fetch Jamin's rejected tea and returned just in time to hear the last comment. "You did the right thing. But an important thing to remember in your healer training is that sometimes a healer can prescribe all the right things, but if the patient pushes himself too hard and doesn't get the proper rest, he often just gets worse. There's more to healing than making tinctures, teas, salves, poultices, oils, and ointments."

Tristan pressed his hand against his forehead. " _Skybax Rider_ training, Saoirse. Not healer training. Please get your information straight." He said through clenched teeth. " _That's_ what I've been doing in Canyon City this whole time." He shot an accusing look over at Taddeo, suspicious that he'd put something into Saoirse's head to make her refer to him as a healer trainee. In one way he was regretting the fact that he hadn't gone up and helped Saoirse when she'd asked. Who knows what things Taddeo babbled away to her. He'd avoided the instance to prove a point, but maybe it hadn't done any good after all.

Saoirse set the mug down on a little stool next to Jamin where he could reach it easily when he needed it. "Well well then." She said. "Then a skybax rider you shall be. Pardon my wrong choice of words."

Tristan looked up just in time to see her exchanging a quick glance with Taddeo and they were both grinning. Tristan huffed and rolled over. "I'm exhausted. Goodnight everyone." He drifted off to sleep before Taddeo even blew out the last lamp in the room.

Tristan woke up several times that night, shaking and gasping from terrible dreams and this time, it wasn't just nightmares of falling. Now he re-lived the horrible moment of being pursued by a sabertooth. In one dream after he and the other cadets rescued Mathias, Jamin suddenly disappeared and no one could find him anywhere. Then Saoirse appeared, telling them that in exchange for Mathias's release, Jamin had been taken captive by the sabertooth, now forever bound to the Blue Forest. He would never be able to return to Canyon City and his skybax partner, Grey Mist. It was terrible, nearly as bad as if Jamin had died. Tristan knew it couldn't work this way. He would have to give up his own skybax rider dreams for awhile longer, because he was determined that all could not be lost for Jamin and he was going to do whatever it took to find him and set things straight again. Then Lotus appeared in the dream, staring at him with her big eyes, conveying the message to him that if he dabbled with the ways of the carnivores, he would never be able to fly with Twilight again.

Tristan awoke to Fira grasping his shoulder and shaking him.

"Tristan…Tristan, wake up." She hissed.

Tristan sat up quickly, trembling, then was appalled to find that his face was damp. As shook up as he felt from the dreams, he really couldn't be sure if it was only sweat and that a few tears may have somehow escaped.

"Were you crying?"

"Its sweat," He denied, "from these cursed nightmares. That's all." He quickly glanced to his right, past a lightly snoring Taddeo and over at Jamin. He sighed in relief to see that he was still there and actually seemed to be sleeping alright for the moment.

Fira reached out and touched his arm. "Hey. You seem to have a time of it with nightmares anymore."

A weak glow of early dawn creeping in from the window illuminated the girl's face just enough for Tristan to see the concerned expression on her face. Her hair, usually pulled back in a ponytail was loose, spilling down around her shoulders, framing her face in wavy wisps. Tristan looked away quickly, rubbing his eyes, disoriented for more reasons than the fact that he'd just awakened from a fitful sleep.

The girl leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a brief embrace. "I need to tell you something." She said softly. "It's important."

Tristan swallowed hard, just as befuddled now as he'd been in his dreams. The weight of the girl's arms around his shoulders caused a memory to suddenly leap into his mind: the time that Elora threw her arms around him after he'd returned from meeting up with Dark Wing after the hang glider crash. He'd felt startled then, just like now, only this time he didn't have Taddeo watching to tell him how to react. As a result, he remained stiff, forgetting to return the hug. Yet somehow in the middle of his jumbled thoughts, he was aware that Fira smelled good, despite the fact that none of the cadets had the privileges of indulging in a proper bath since they'd set out on the journey. Her hair had a slight evergreen whiff to it and something else slightly sweeter, though he couldn't detect what it was.

Fira pulled back. "Tristan, I've been thinking." She finally said.

"Um…okay?"

"We've got to go back."

"Where?"

"To the other side of the fence."

" _What_?!"

Fira clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh! You'll wake everyone up. There, that's better." She moved her hand away from his mouth. "Now listen. I know it sounds crazy, but I've decided that I'm going back. Mathias lost the dragon flute. He thinks it was probably back where he fell from the tree."

Tristan shook his head in wonder. "But…go back there for just a…a…well, an object?"

"No!" Fira sounded frustrated. "It's more than that. Maybe he didn't act like it meant much to him around everyone else, but it's special to him. His mother gave it to him and it's been passed down in his family. It's very important to him."

The idea of going back for the dragon flute sent chills down Tristan's spine. He pulled his blanket up over his shoulders. "How do you know this, Fira? Has he said anything to you about it?"

Fira twirled a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. "Well…I guess I'll tell you. He mentioned something, just once. He said the dragon flute was given to his twin sister before it was ever given to him.

" _Twin sister_?" Tristan gasped.

"Shhh!" Fira clapped a hand over his mouth again. "I really wish you'd talk quieter. If you wake everyone up, it'll spoil everything. They would keep us from going back."

"Us?" Tristan sputtered.

"Just listen for a moment." Fira said.

Tristan bit back another question and listened as Fira continued her story.

"He told me that people suspect that she's dead, drowned in the ocean. Mathias's family is from the fishing village at Crackshell Point and a storm came in fast once while they were out at sea. They never could find her, but he still searches for her, I can tell by the way he eyes every new girl that comes around—especially ones with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes." Fira made a face. "Of course, most girls only think he's flirting when he looks at them like that."

Tristan stared at the girl, shocked by her news. "How did you get him to tell you that?"

Fira sighed. "We're friends, Tristan. You know that. There have been a few times that he's actually opened up and told me a little about himself and his past." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Unlike _some_ people." She muttered.

Tristan sat quietly for a moment, his mind spinning. For the moment he didn't even care about Fira's verbal jab at him.

Fira leaned forward. "Here's that catch though. He asked me not to mention it to anyone and I told him that I wouldn't."

Tristan rubbed his forehead, nearly knocking his bandanna askew. "Well, after all this has happened, maybe Mathias won't care. I wonder though, why he didn't want anyone else to know about her?"

"I don't know. Like I said, he didn't tell me much. I imagine going through something like that would be really hard." Fira stood up. "Now, I want to go back now and find that dragon flute."

Tristan shivered again. "But what about what Saoirse said? The Blue Forest dangerous."

"I'm still going back."

"What if the sabertooth finds us again trespassing in his territory?"

"I'll risk it."

Tristan groaned. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's just a bit of wood and paint. It's not worth your life."

"It's _not_ just a bit of wood and paint. It's very, very important. For Mathias, it's like a connection to his dead sister. Now I know you have sisters. You might look at this differently if you lost one of them." Fira lifted her chin determinedly. "Now, are you coming or staying?"

Tristan swallowed hard. He couldn't imagine losing either one of his sisters. It was a terrible thought. Also, he couldn't let Fira go back to the Blue Forest alone.

"Yes." He heard himself saying, but his mind was whirling. _I'm going to die._ He thought. _This_ _is crazy. I'm going to die_. Nevertheless, he crawled out from under the warm quilt and pulled on his boots and warm clothes.

He looked down at Jamin and Taddeo still sleeping soundly. "What about them?"

"I'd rather not wake them. They can stay." Fira said decidedly. "Jamin needs his rest. I heard him coughing a lot during the night. As for Taddeo, he would only try to keep us from doing this."

Tristan followed Fira to the door. "Do you remember how to get back to the fence?"

"Yes." Fira replied. "Saoirse led us along a distinct path if you didn't notice."

Tristan hadn't noticed. He'd been so worried about everything that had happened, that the scenery remained only a blur in his mind.

"It's still too dark out, isn't it?" Tristan said in a hopeful voice. If only Saoirse would come down the stairs and forbid them to go back. Tristan wouldn't even mind if she banished him to the barn with Kukka and Lotus until it was time for them to continue their journey.

Fira shook her head. "Nope. It's getting lighter by the minute. Now we've got to do this as quickly as possible before anyone else wakes up."

Reluctantly, Tristan followed Fira out the door, but before he left, he grabbed the little pouch which held the sunstone and stuffed it into his pocket.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Once outside again, Tristan stumbled after Fira, barely seeing her slender form hurrying forward in the weak morning light. He was tempted to bring out the sunstone, but held back. The girl would ask questions about it and he really wasn't in the mood to explain.

They tiptoed quietly past the barn and although neither one of them said anything, they both had the same thoughts: don't ask Lotus to come. She too, might try and stop them from going back. Also, should anything go awry, they did not want her to go and try and save them again.

Fira was right about the pathway. They followed it as it twisted and turned, weaving through the forest of evergreens. Frost clung to the plants along the ground, glittering in the growing morning light. The slushy snow patches dotting the ground here and there had crusted over during the night. By the time they reached the place they had rested yesterday after the sabertooth attack, the forest had grown considerably brighter.

Just ahead, they saw three peccaries, who jerked their heads up from their rooting along the ground. They stared at the two humans for a moment, their little eyes glittering, before they raced away, grunting and wagging their tails furiously. Tristan had been so nervous that they'd come across dangerous mountain carnivores that the first glance of the peccaries caused his heart to jump, followed by wild pounding. Feeling jelly legged for a moment, he stole a glance at Fira, but she lifted her head, re-tied her scarf around her neck, and pushed forward again as if the creatures hadn't worried her at all. Tristan decided not to mention how startled he'd been. How was it that Fira could face this wilderness so boldly? Especially after what happened yesterday?

Tristan could hear the water gurgling in the stream nearby and by now a few birds were flitting among the trees, chirping quietly as if trying not to awaken the forest yet. Fira pushed on until they arrived at the old moss covered fence once again.

They both paused next to the fence.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Tristan asked, hoping Fira might change her mind. His breath made steamy puffs into the cold air as he spoke.

The girl nodded. "It's the least we can do for Mathias." She said before ducking under the fence, but not before Tristan caught sight of the look of dread on her face.

He took a deep breath and followed, though by the time he'd crossed underneath the rotting wood, his teeth were chattering.

Fira turned and gave him a sharp look. "What's wrong with you?"

"I—I'm…cold." Tristan hugged himself, doing his best to act the part.

Fira looked him over skeptically. "Uh-huh." She murmured and Tristan knew that she didn't believe him.

"Well aren't you at least a _little_ bit nervous?" Tristan returned huffily.

Fira looked all about her, taking in the forest through her bright adventure seeking eyes. Then she turned back to Tristan, smiling guiltily. "Well, yes. I'm actually…terrified." The smile suddenly vanished. "But don't you ever tell anyone, ok? This is between me and you only." Now she was scowling fiercely into Tristan's startled face.

Tristan pushed her back. "Of course I won't. Now let's hurry and get this over with."

They searched the ground, retracing their path from yesterday, which gradually led them up the hillside toward the tree that Mathias had climbed. Tristan tried hard to focus on the ground, searching for the lost dragon flute, but he found himself jumping at everything, whirling about, and sweeping the forest with terror stricken eyes as if the sabertooth from yesterday were hiding behind every tree, bush, and stone. Glancing at Fira, he caught her chewing on her nails, something she only did when she was feeling very anxious.

Something else that made Tristan feel uneasy was the sight of the patches of blue flowers scattered over the stony hillside. In the weak morning light they seemed strangely brighter than yesterday. Tristan carefully avoided them, never taking a step without checking to see if they were not in the way.

After what seemed like a long time—too long, Tristan thought—they stood beneath the very tree that Mathias had fallen from when the sabertooth was after him. A sick feeling crept into Tristan's stomach as he tried to shove away yesterday's memories. He shuddered and continued the search for the dragon flute. They looked all around the tree and up and down the hillside, but couldn't find the flute anywhere.

"I just don't understand." Fira groaned, dropping down to her knees in frustration. "It should be here." They'd returned to the base of the tree again, devastated by their fruitless search.

In her moment of frustration, Fira plucked a handful of the brilliant blue flowers and tossed them onto the ground.

"It's a good thing Jamin isn't here to attack you for disturbing the flowers." Tristan said, remembering the incident from the other day.

Fira shrugged. "I guess its okay to disturb them after all. Your friend, Saoirse, apparently traipses out here dodging sabertooths and harvests them anyway."

"I wonder. Do you think picking them somehow upsets the sabertooth who claims this territory? Do you think Saoirse is wrong for doing what she does?" Tristan asked, cautiously. "You know, violating territorial laws in order to get something she wants."

"It doesn't sound right." Fira admitted. "But then again, these blue flowers have medicinal value, so she's helping other Dinotopians through it."

"And yet, here _we_ are, violating the laws right now." Tristan pointed out. "The first time was unintentional, but this time is deliberate."

"But it's for a good cause. We're only trying to help our friend." Fira argued.

"Well, let's just hope we don't have to try and explain that to the sabertooth." Tristan said, eyeing the surrounding forest. After all, it's just an item that we didn't have to come back for."

Fira ignored his comment and continued searching the ground.

Tristan frowned down at the blue flowers at his feet. He remembered once again, the patch of blue flowers that he'd seen when Twig was first teaching him about the silent communication that some of the dinosaurs used. He glanced sideways over at Fira. "You know, this might sound strange, but Twig, back at Canyon City, he sort of told me about these. At the time, I didn't think much about it. I didn't even really realize that they existed." He pointed down at a clump of flowers.

"So? What's significant about that? They certainly exist. They're everywhere."

"I just wonder how Twig knew about them. In the story I heard back at skybax camp, they're legendary, representing the lost blue signal sunstone of Canyon City's history."

"Interesting, but that doesn't help us find the dragon flute." Fira looked up and nervously scanned her surroundings again.

"No, but it could mean a lot in other areas." Tristan mumbled. "I think somehow there's a link to the sunstones and the carnivores of Dinotopia. I don't understand it though. Maybe in that story a skybax did steal the sunstone and dropped it somewhere here in the Forbidden Mountains."

"Tristan. That's fascinating, but not helping anything right now."

Glancing back at Fira, Tristan noticed that she was trembling. So her nervousness was showing through now.

"Fira, we should probably go. We can't find the dragon flute. It's dangerous to stay around here." He said, gently.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when he heard an eerie growl, low and menacing, coming from right behind them.

A strange crawling sensation crept up Tristan's spine.

Fira's eyes were filled with dread.

Tristan started to turn around, but Fira grabbed his arm with one hand. "Let's just run." She whispered.

Tristan shook his head. "It's too late. We would never make it."

Slowly, they both turned around.

There was the sabertooth standing right behind them, looking bigger and even more terrible than yesterday. Tristan was floored at how it had managed to approach without them noticing it. Maybe it had been there all along watching them. Tristan sucked in his breath sharply. There, clutched in the sabertooth's mouth, was the dragon flute.

Tristan heard a small whimper coming from Fira. She was squeezing his arm so tightly that it hurt, but he didn't tell her so.

"Don't give up yet." He said instead, wishing his voice could match the boldness of his words. "There may still be hope." Other words played in his mind though. _There is none. This is it. We're going to die._

The sabertooth growled again.

Tristan managed to remain standing, though his legs felt like jelly again, making the moment of startling at the peccaries seem silly in comparison to what he faced now. He lifted his gaze and looked into the creature's terrible face, looking into its green cat eyes.

Their gazes locked. The sabertooth's eyes seemed to glare deep into his own. He felt numb, as if time stood still.

The sabertooth stamped one of its front paws against the ground in an impatient manner.

Tristan's frozen mind thawed a little. Was this the first time that someone had not run from the sabertooth? Lotus's words leapt into his mind.

 _Sabertooth likes a chase, but I am faster._

Maybe the sabertooth was confused because they weren't running. Maybe if they resisted the urge to run, a better plan could be worked out. But what? What was a better plan? Someone had to make the first move. Tristan didn't want it to be the sabertooth. Those long white fangs looked as if they could stab right through his chest and rip him open within seconds.

 _We're only here for the dragon flute._ Tristan thought, trying desperately to convey the thought toward the sabertooth, but wasn't sure if it could reach it, because so much fear was clouding his mind.

He felt Fira loosen her grasp on his arm and he immediately knew that she was going to run.

"No!" He grabbed her arm, breaking his focus on the sabertooth. "That was our mistake yesterday and it nearly killed Mathias. We have to try something else this time."

"Like what?"

"Communicating."

Fira gawked at him in disbelief.

A movement out of the corner of Tristan's eye sent his attention back to the sabertooth.

The creature made his move. He charged, covering the three yards of space between them in a matter of seconds.

There was no time to run. Tristan felt a heavy blow against his chest and his back slammed into the ground. The next thing he knew, the sabertooth had him pinned to the ground beneath one of its huge forepaws. Glancing sideways, he saw that Fira had met the same fate as himself, pinned down with the sabertooth's other paw.

Tristan fought the panic rising in his chest. He choked back a scream. It wouldn't do any good anyway. In spite of the cool mountain morning, he felt sweat trickling down his face. Was this anything like what Mathias had faced yesterday?

Tristan expected Fira to be screaming as was her habit when she got thoroughly frightened, but she wasn't. She only whimpered like a distressed creature.

Tristan struggled to gain control of his thoughts and emotions. _I'm sorry._ He thought. _Sorry…for trespassing. We didn't know—yesterday—we were lost._

"Tristan…" Fira moaned softly. "What do we do?"

Tristan struggled to keep his focus.

The sabertooth snarled again, bringing its face so close to Tristan's that he could smell its rotten breath and feel its whiskers tickling his skin. The dragon flute dangled inches away from his face, yet maddeningly out of reach.

 _We only came back for the dragon flute. We'll leave—and never come back—I promise_. He looked into the sabertooth's eyes again, noticing for the first time that they were not all green, but had dark brown mixed in with speckles of yellow glinting in them.

"What do we do?" Fira repeated, her words ending in a sob.

"I'm working on it." Tristan whispered. He inched his hand into his pocket, fumbling for the sunstone. Once he had it in his grasp, he lifted it up, allowing the light to shine right into the sabertooth's eyes.

The sabertooth instantly sprang backwards, startled by the sudden light.

Tristan and Fira immediately scrambled to their feet, but before they could make another move, the sabertooth lunged forward again, reaching out with one paw, claws extended, and slapped Tristan's arm.

Tristan gasped, the sudden jolt against his weak arm sending warning pains up and down the newly mended bone and causing him to lose his grip on the sunstone. As soon as the sunstone hit the ground, the sabertooth pounced on it, swiping it out of Tristan's reach.

Fira, Tristan, and the sabertooth all stared at each other for a moment. Then another desperate idea formed in Tristan's mind. Without taking his eyes off of the sabertooth, he side stepped toward an unmarred patch of snow. The sabertooth watched him closely, but did not move. Fira held still for the moment, unsure of what to do.

Tristan carefully knelt down and using his finger, he wrote in the snow, not knowing if the sabertooth would know the universal Dinotopian footprint font, but taking a chance any way. Seeing as how the sabertooth had rounded furry paws instead of three toed saurian feet, he didn't feel much hope that it would understand. But he didn't know of a better plan. He wasn't sure if it had been open to the thoughts he'd tried to send only moments before, so this was worth a try.

"We mean no harm." He wrote while keeping his head turned slightly the whole time so that he could always have an eye trained on the menacing beast. It was hard to write because his hand was shaking so much. Surprisingly, the sabertooth waited for him to finish, then eyed the patch of snow. The creature snarled again and carefully set the dragon flute down at his feet next to the sunstone. Obviously he didn't want to harm the beautiful flute.

Tristan eyed another patch of snow nearby, but it was several steps away. He motioned to Fira. "Stay with me." He said quietly. Without taking his eyes off of the sabertooth, Tristan inched over to the other patch of snow, with Fira following as close as a shadow. He knelt down again and wrote in the snow. His fingers quickly went numb as he raked them through the ice encrusted snow. "We came for dragon flute." Blood dripped from his fingers where the icy snow had scratched them as he wrote, making bright red splotches among the letters. He pointed at the flute for emphasis, in case the creature had no idea what he was trying to say.

The sabertooth looked back at him, his ears flicking back and forth.

Fira watched the entire time remaining still, partly from fear and partly from lack of knowing what else to do for the moment. She was amazed at how bravely Tristan attempted to communicate with the dangerous creature, but she did not feel confident that it would save them.

After another long pause, the sabertooth finally pushed the dragon flute away and in turn, it picked up the sunstone in its mouth.

Tristan reached out toward the creature with his palm up, indicating that he wanted the sunstone back too. But the sabertooth shook his head, laid down, dropping the stone in front of himself, and pulled it close to himself with his paws. He lifted one paw, delighted with the bright light and the soft hum, then concealed it from view again as he covered it with his paw. Then he leaned forward and swatted the dragon flute toward Tristan again. The flute rolled across the ground a few more inches.

Tristan swallowed hard. So this was it. The creature was offering them the dragon flute and their freedom as long as he left the sunstone behind. If only he could try and find another way to convince the sabertooth to let him keep the sunstone as well, but he sensed the closure in the barter. Tristan took a deep breath, picked up the dragon flute in one hand, grasped Fira's hand with the other, and slowly edged down the hillside toward the boundary fence, sidestepping the whole way in order to keep an eye on the sabertooth, not trusting to turn his back fully to it.

The sabertooth watched, remaining at the top of the hill until Tristan and Fira crossed the fence.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Once they realized that the sabertooth was not going to follow, Fira dropped down on the path, sinking to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. "That was so…close. So, so close." She repeated.

Tristan felt numb. His mind couldn't seem to process what had just happened. He lifted a troubled gaze up to the morning sky which had clouded over. The dark green treetops swayed gently as a soft breeze whisked through them. He glanced at Fira again, realizing that he should try and comfort her somehow, but it was hard to get past his own emotions.

He looked down at the dragon flute which he held in one hand. Something inside of him wanted to beat it against one of those huge boulders nearby and revel in the sound of splintering wood. He'd lost his sunstone over this. It wouldn't be this way if he hadn't agreed to come help Fira retrieve the flute. She'd explained how valuable it was to Mathias, but was it really as valuable as his sunstone had been to him?

The sunstone was his connection to Dark Wing. It had brought him and the nocturnal skybax together. It was his guide through the darkness of the canyons during their moonlight rendezvous. There was always the option of using a lantern or a torch now, but it would be more trouble than the sunstone had been. Also, the sunstone had been passed down through the family for ages and now he'd been the dolt who'd lost it.

Something tiny and white floated down and landed on the dragon flute clutched in Tristan's hand. A moment later, it vanished, leaving a water droplet behind. Tristan glanced up again to see more white flecks drifting down from the gray sky.

Snow.

He'd never seen snow before, other than the patches on the ground they'd encountered so far on their journey. This was the first time to see it falling from the sky. He watched the snowflakes as they drifted lazily down from the sky. He realized that this should be a special moment, seeing his first snow. It didn't feel special at all. Cold flecks of white landed on his face, melting, and sliding down his cheeks, resembling tears. The hand holding the dragon flute trembled and the flute slipped out of his grasp, landing on the ground at his feet.

Fira saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, wiping away her tears with her hand. She saw the flute on the ground and Tristan standing still as if frozen. He was squinting up at the sky, his dark brows drawn together, forming a small crease at the bridge of his nose. His jaw was tight and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Fira wasn't sure if she had ever seen him look that upset before.

She stood and made her way over to him, her legs still feeling shaky after what she had just been through. She knelt down and picked up the flute, then used her sleeve to rub away smears of mud from the dark painted wood. She pressed the flute against Tristan's hand, trying to encourage him to hold it again, but he took a step back.

She looked up to see a mixture of bitterness and remorse glinting in his dark eyes.

"You have no idea what that sunstone meant to me." He said through clenched teeth.

Being faced with that reaction, Fira decided then that it would be better if she were the one to carry the flute, although she felt like Tristan deserved to be the one to bring it back to Mathias. She knew that if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have succeeded in getting it back.

"I…I had no idea you owned a…a sunstone." Fira said, hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter now." Tristan said petulantly.

Fira reached out and grasped his hand, threading her fingers through his. "I'm sorry." She said contritely. "Nothing has turned out the way it should. It's like a dream—a bad dream." Her breath caught in her throat and fresh tears threatened to escape, but she managed to keep them at bay.

Tristan flinched slightly at the girl's touch, but did not pull away.

Fira glanced down and caught sight of the raw fingertips of his right hand. Then she noticed the shredded material on the sleeve of his arm and the blood oozing from the claw marks from where the sabertooth had slapped him earlier.

"It hurt you." The girl said angrily.

Tristan shrugged. "Just a scratch." He said dully. "I've dealt with worse."

Fira let go of his hand and pulled her scarf from her neck and tied it over the scratch marks on his arm.

Tristan stood still, allowing the girl to fuss over him. She babbled about being tired of seeing her friends get hurt and wished this awful journey could just be done and over with. Her words seemed distant as his mind still struggled to grasp the realization of what he'd lost and what he'd also gained. He'd lost his sunstone, but he'd gained the dragon flute. He could've lost his life and Fira's too, but he'd been pardoned and granted life instead.

Fira raised a hand and brushed her fingers against his cheek in an effort to get his attention. "Hey." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

"I see you are really upset." Fira said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Fira, we could've been killed." Tristan replied, his tone sharp.

Fira lifted her chin. "But we weren't."

"No. We weren't, but it was too close."

"It was because of you that we weren't killed." Fira added, softly.

Tristan finally allowed his gaze to meet Fira's.

She was looking up at him, hope sparking in her luminous eyes. "You're amazing, Tristan." She said. "You are brave and—and—crazy and like no one else I know. You risked your life for one of your friends and sacrificed something highly valuable to you in place of something meaningful to someone else."

Tristan merely shrugged in response.

Fira decided to go on. "When I first met you, I thought you were kind of selfish. I mean, they way you spent all those times dabbling in a dangerous business with the nocturnal skybaxes instead of putting your time and effort into the training before you. I thought you only did it for yourself and didn't care about the consequences. And maybe sometimes you did, but I realize not every time now. We all make mistakes, but we also learn from them and try to do better. I see that in you. You sacrificed so much in order to help Mathias. I am so glad that I have met you and had the opportunity to spend time with you. Tristan, I—I…I just…" The girl seemed to be having trouble with her next words. Instead of finishing, she stepped even closer, throwing her arms around him in a hug, leaning her head against his chest.

Tristan stiffened. This was too much. Already he was overwhelmed with the mixed motions of fear, relief, anger, and sorrow, and now as the girl spoke to him and held him close, he felt something else. Nervousness. His mind flashed back to Elora and he realized that it was because she too had made him feel like this every now and then. But what was it that he was feeling? Certainly not anger anymore. That was melting away rapidly, like the snowflakes against his skin.

Fira raised her head and looked at him through tear glossed eyes. Her eyelashes were dark and wet, eyes shining, cheeks pink where the cold air nipped them, and her head was speckled with white snowflakes clinging to her glossy brown hair.

"Forgive me." She whispered. "Please."

It was hard not to forgive her when she looked at him like that. _She's pretty._ He thought. _I always knew that, but now why does she all of the sudden look downright beautiful?_

His hand shook as he raised it, daring to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You did drag me into this." He said, but his words were no longer swathed in anger. "Because I couldn't let you go out there alone. I learned that when you set your mind to something, you won't be stopped easily. I went with you to protect you. Your idea was crazy, yes, but noble too. I didn't do it so much for Mathias. It was for you. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Fira dropped her gaze. "So you're not angry anymore?"

"Not angry. Just…" Tristan struggled to find the right words. "Just…confused." He finally said.

Fira looked up again. "Tristan, I…" Her words trailed off.

Tristan waited. He could feel the warmth from her body as she still had her arms around him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his own arms around the girl. She felt so small and fragile, despite the bulk of the light coat she wore. The thought crossed his mind that Fira's skybax partner, Swift, had so little weight to carry with her.

"I just wanted to tell you," Fira began again, "to tell you that…well—I mean—I…"

Tristan waited, half afraid of what the girl might say, but at the same time, he felt anxious for her to find her words and finish.

Fira abandoned her words and leaned closer, kissing his cheek lightly. "Listen, I like you, ok?" She said, pulling away from him and dropping her gaze to the ground. "You're an amazing friend. I feel terrible about what just happened out there with the sabertooth. I feel like it was all my fault." She had struggled for words only a moment ago and now her words seemed to rush out, uncontrolled. "I lost it out there. I didn't know what to do, but you…you somehow kept your cool. I'm not even sure what it was you did out there. But that sabertooth listened to you somehow. You connected with it. You reasoned with it. And now we walked away free, despite the fact that we openly trespassed in the sabertooth's territory, so different from yesterday. I'm sorry you lost the sunstone. I'm really, really, sorry."

Tristan stood still, stunned by the fact that she had kissed his cheek. Her lips had felt soft against his skin, like silky flower petals. He only halfway heard what she was saying. He felt an urge to step forward, pull her close again, and kiss her back, but on the lips this time. He was appalled at how she could frustrate him so much and yet the next moment he wanted to kiss her. He liked to remain in complete control of himself, but right now he felt like his emotions were all over the place. He struggled to rein them in and regain some control again. Despite his efforts through, he still found himself stepping forward and embracing girl again. "It's okay." He said softly into her ear. "We're alive and that's what matters."

Fira looked up. With her face so close, only inches from his own, Tristan could see the faint dusting of freckles dancing across her nose and rosy cheeks. Shyly, he looked into her eyes, which he realized were not really brown as he'd always thought. They were amber, with tiny flecks of green. He marveled again at how his emotions toward the girl only moments ago had been resentment due to the fact that she'd managed to get him involved in the crazy feat of returning to the Blue Forest in order to retrieve Mathias's dragon flute. But now, here he stood, holding her close in his arms, no longer feeling resentment, now puzzling at why his emotions had shifted to…to what?

No. He didn't love Fira. Not like that. He cared about her, yes, as a friend, a fellow cadet, but not love. Not like cumspiritik, the Dinotopian word for love and loyalty, the bond of literally breathing together. Besides, didn't Fira sort of like Mathias anyway? She had risked her life to get that dragon flute for him. Taking such a huge risk like that meant she cared for the other boy a lot. Tristan realized then that he'd merely been a pawn in the scheme. Of course. It was all for Mathias. Not him. Why then did Fira still have her arms wrapped around him, her face tilted up only inches away from his own as she gazed back at him with a soft expression, her lips parted half way, as if hoping for a kiss?

"Your expression is a mystery." Fira breathed.

Tristan never got a chance to answer. A rustling sound on the path ahead reached his ears, causing him to startle. He turned his head toward the sound, still keeping protective arms around Fira, his expression intense, unsure of what would soon be greeting them on the barely visible path ahead.

A familiar struthiomimus pranced into view.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging as he let go of Fira.

Then, right behind the struthiomimus, Kukka ambled around the bend in the path with a fierce looking Saoirse perched on her back.

Tristan and Fira said nothing as they watched the trio approach through the sprinkling white snowflakes still drifting lazy down from a pale, slate hued sky. The tension in the air was thick.

Kukka halted in front of them and Saoirse dismounted, her feet thumping against the ground. She marched up to the two cadets who were by now standing side by side, looking guilty. Tristan suddenly remembered feeling like this long ago, waiting for the Sauropolis school principle to announce the verdict of his wayward actions. Back then it had been due to playing a joke on some of the younger students, by hiding nearby and growling menacingly, copying what he'd learned from the family deinonychus companion, Sekani. His intention had been to make the little ones imagine a rough carnivore had slipped into their safe haven and was stalking them. His plan had succeeded, but he'd also gotten in trouble for it.

How very different this moment was from back then. He stood barely scathed after trespassing into a carnivore's territory, with a high spirited accomplice by his side. They'd just come through a harrowing ordeal, so this tall, authoritative, woman whose eyes no longer looked hazel, but strangely green and shooting poison darts at them, shouldn't have made him feel intimidated, but he was. He swallowed hard, realizing that he was about to witness the wrath of Saoirse. Only once he'd seen a hint of it aimed at someone else, but never at himself. He braced himself, hoping his actions had not caused him to lose her trust and their friendship completely.

"Why are you out here on the path that leads right back to the Blue Forest?" Saoirse said. Her tone was level, but icy as she crossed her arms.

Lotus stepped up beside the woman, twitching her tail in an irritated manner. She mimicked the woman's motion of crossing her arms.

Fira stepped forward. "We went back to retrieve this." She said, lifting up the dragon flute.

Saoirse's gaze switched to the flute. "A dragon flute? Where, and why?"

Lotus immediately recognized the flute, whistling softly in appreciation. Tristan realized then that the dinosaur understood their actions. If only communicating with this fiery woman could be that easy.

"Back in the Blue Forest." Fira explained. "Mathias lost it during the sabertooth attack. When I found out, I decided to go back for it. It was my idea. I asked Tristan to come with me."

"This morning, before anyone else was up? Sneaking out like a couple of vagabonds?"

"I figured we'd be held back if anyone else knew."

"With good reason." Saoirse scoffed. Her eyes switched to Tristan. She spotted the bloodstained scarf tied around his lower arm. She grasped his sleeve, raising his arm. "And what's this? A mark for trespassing?" She said sarcastically.

"Something like that." Tristan mumbled.

"Seriously?"

"Just a minor complication." Tristan replied. "The point is, we got the dragon flute back for Mathias."

"I realize that dragon flutes are highly valuable." Saoirse went on. "But was it really worth risking your necks for it? Sabertooths are testy creatures and dangerous to mess around with. Think of your friend, Mathias. He could've been killed. His wounds are deep and that was merely from claws and not those deadly fangs. When you willfully enter a carnivore's territory, you bring two messages to them, both affecting more than just yourself. One: you don't respect their territory. You cross into theirs, why can't they cross into yours? Should they decide to do this, you put other Dinotopians in danger. Two: you become a dinner option. You lose your life and those who care about you are put through the suffering of losing a loved one."

Tristan cleared his throat, finally ready to speak and he had a feeling what he had to say wasn't going make this woman feel like forgiving him. "Well aren't you just as guilty as us then? From what I learned the other night, you apparently trespass as well."

"That is my business alone."

"Is it?"

Saoirse's scowl deepened. "The Gentiana Verna holds great medicinal purposes, used to help save the lives of other Dinotopians, including your friend, Jamin."

"This justifies it?" Tristan pressed. "Who knows how many times you've trespassed in order to harvest those valuable little blue flowers? If the sabertooth is aware of that and decides to openly access our safe regions, your excuse that the flowers help save lives will become nullified."

"With the proper negotiation methods, this can be avoided." Saoirse explained.

"Well I need to learn these 'proper negotiation methods' then." Tristan said evenly, his memories of the nocturnal skybax attack causing a shadow to cross his face.

"Not unless you have intentions of trespassing again." Saoirse replied. "Which would be stupid on your part. You're young and inexperienced."

"I think I've gained more experience than you realize." Tristan replied. "And depending on how the rest of this journey goes, I very well may need to know more about how to manage this trespassing business."

Fira looked worried. "Tristan, we have the flute. There's no reason to go back again."

Tristan glanced at the girl briefly. "I'm not referring to the Blue Forest."

A moment of silence ensued. In the awkward quiet, Tristan realized that snow, actually possessed the ability to make sound, as infinitesimal as it seemed. He could hear a faint, tinkling, as if thousands of minute bells were sounding, as the snow landed on the ground and the surrounding trees.

Then, words that did not make a sound, penetrated his mind.

 _Foolish boy._

Tristan glanced at Lotus. She was looking at him intensely _._

 _Brave boy._ Lotus motioned toward the dragon flute clutched in Fira's hand.

 _Well make up your mind. Which one am I?_ Tristan thought, not intentionally directing it toward Lotus this time.

 _Both._

Tristan glanced at the dinosaur again. Apparently his thought went through. Lotus reached out and ruffled his hair and he realized then, that the dinosaur truly cared about him. How this friendship started, he wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure of now, he would miss Lotus terribly when they had to part ways someday.

"It's time we head back." Saoirse finally said, tersely. "The others will be anxious." She turned on her heel and marched back to Kukka, ascending nimbly onto her back again.

Fira grasped Tristan's hand and tugged at him to follow. "I think you got her kind of mad."

"We." Tristan corrected.

"Right. We." Fira said. "But this will be the last time I set foot in wild carnivore territory." She nudged Tristan, hoping to get him to say likewise, but he did not. He squared his shoulders and set off, following Kukka, Saoirse, and Lotus back to the little hidden cottage in the forest.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

When they reached the cottage, Taddeo must've been watching for them from the window, because the door swung open before they even reached it and he stepped out with a peeved expression on his face. His gaze swept over them all, then settled on Tristan.

Tristan felt the heat in his gaze, but instead of using words to explain, he silently lifted up the dragon flute, which Fira had passed to him during the walk back. The bloody scarf tied around his arm waved in the breeze like a tattered flag.

Taddeo's angry expression melted into confusion. He could see that Tristan was upset and didn't want to talk at the moment. Even so, he couldn't help but press him with questions.

"Why did you two leave this morning? What happened? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We went back to get this." Tristan said, woodenly. "Apparently Mathias lost it during the attack yesterday. It was Fira's idea to go back." He tried to get past the taller guy, but Taddeo stopped him, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa. You're going to have to tell me more than that."

Before Tristan could respond, Fira pushed past him and hugged Taddeo. "We're back alive, so don't worry anymore." She nodded toward Tristan. "He's pretty upset. I wouldn't bother him just yet."

Taddeo looked down at the girl, a bit surprised at the spontaneous hug. "Well can you tell me then?" He said.

Tristan glanced at the two, unsure of why it bothered him to see Fira hugging the other guy. He knew Fira was just relieved to have returned alive and glad to see her fellow cadets. His mind seemed to be whirling with the events of the morning, the second encounter with the sabertooth, and how differently it went than yesterday, and now his close moment with Fira added to the confusion. To make matters worse, as Tristan walked into the room where the cadets had slept on pallets on the floor, there was Jamin, propped up on pillows, looking miserable. Tristan could tell by the dull look in his eyes and the way he had the blanket wrapped tightly around him, that he was hardly any better than the night before.

Tristan dropped down onto a chair, laying the dragon flute across his lap. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Jamin said, his voice still croaky.

Tristan raised the dragon flute as explanation.

"I don't understand." Jamin said.

"Mathias lost it. Fira and I went back for it." Tristan said wearily. "We encountered the sabertooth again though. Things went better than last time, but it was still a risky ordeal."

"Wow." Jamin said, frowning slightly, as if it were difficult to process the startling information.

Tristan looked up. "How are you though? You look like you're still feeling pretty rough."

Jamin closed his eyes. "Yeah. Rough."

Saoirse and the others came into the room then. "Alright. Now is the time to explain everything." She said firmly.

Tristan looked over at Fira. It didn't look like they were going to get a break at all.

Together, they told their story, though Fira did the majority of the talking. Afterward, Tristan went up to see Mathias, after Saoirse told him he owed his fellow cadet an explanation. Apparently when Mathias had overheard that he and Fira were missing, he'd been really upset.

Tristan dragged his feet to the bedside where Mathias was still resting.

Mathias was sitting up, but had his eyes closed at the moment. When he heard Tristan approaching, his eyes flew open. He said nothing at first, staring silently at Tristan. It looked as if all the eagerness for adventure had drained from his eyes and there wasn't even a hint of his usual ornery smirk.

Tristan couldn't help but let his gaze drift over to the ugly lacerations across the other boy's face. It looked like they'd been stitched closed very neatly, thanks to Saoirse's skilled hands. Usually there'd always been the annoying problem of girls trailing after Mathias wherever he went, but Tristan wondered if this would change now if Mathias would be scarred for awhile, hopefully not for life. Aside from the claw marks, there was a black and blue lump on his forehead and his nose still looked swollen and bruised. Tristan wondered which had hurt worse, being slapped by the sabertooth or falling on his face. He decided that wouldn't be the best way to start a conversation though.

Mathias finally spoke. "I see you decided to return. So you and Fira just up and left this morning without telling anyone what you were up to? Tristan, you've done plenty of stupid things since I first met you, but this is one of the worst. Maybe. Anyway, did it never occur to you how worried everyone else would be when they found out you two had disappeared?"

Tristan looked away, guiltily.

"Couldn't you at least have left a note?"

"We had a good reason not to."

"It had _better_ be good."

"We didn't want anyone to follow. We were afraid you all would try to stop us."

Mathias's eyes narrowed. "Stop you? From what?"

Tristan kept his gaze riveted to his feet. "We—we went back to—to the other side of the fence."

Mathias's expression didn't change. "You're joking. But that's a bad joke, in my opinion."

"No. I mean it. We went back."

"No."

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Tristan hadn't brought the dragon flute upstairs with him. He'd handed it off to Fira during their explanation to the others. He hadn't really been eager to carry it around with him anyway. Not after losing his sunstone over it. He raised his arm. The scarf was still tied around it. He hadn't taken the time to clean up the scratch yet. He untied the knot in the scarf, then stepped forward and pointed to the oozing scratches on his lower arm. "So does this look familiar?" He said.

Mathias grimaced. "You're not saying…" He looked up at Tristan, eyes filled with questions although he didn't finish his sentence.

"I am." Tristan said emphatically. "This is fresh evidence that we went back into the sabertooth territory."

"Please tell me you're really joking."

"Well, I could, but then I would be lying." Tristan returned.

"Why? Tristan, why? And what about Fira? You brought her along with you and put her in danger. She had better be okay." Mathias said accusingly.

"She's fine. It was her idea to go. You know how she is when she gets an idea in her head. She wouldn't be reasonable, so I went with her, hoping to protect her somehow." Tristan explained. Of course Mathias would find a way to blame him for all the trouble.

"I just don't understand." Mathias shook his head, clearly having a difficult time processing the information.

Tristan was about to explain about the dragon flute next, but he didn't have to. He heard a scuffle coming from the opposite end of the room and then Fira's brown head popping up from the stairway. She scrambled forward and fairly flew to the bedside, falling to her knees.

"Mathias. We got it back." She said and set the dragon flute down next to him on the blanket. Then she threw her arms around him in a joyful embrace. Her dramatic motions again reminded Tristan of his sister, Tiana. As his mind reflected back to his family, he dreaded the fact that at some point he would have to explain that he'd lost the sunstone.

Mathias winced when Fira accidentally bumped his bandaged shoulder. "What in the world…" his voice trailed off as Fira pulled away and he looked down to see the dragon flute.

"That's why Tristan and I left this morning." Fira explained. "We went back to go find it. I knew it was really important to you. And other than some sabertooth slobbers and maybe a tooth mark or two, it's still in good shape."

Mathias merely stared in shocked silence.

Tristan shifted uncomfortably and decided that now might be a good time to go on downstairs and let Fira explain what happened. After all, it had all began as her idea.

Mathias's gaze finally shifted over to Tristan. "So you really meant what you were saying. Do…do I…do I even _want_ to know what happened in order for you to retrieve this?" He stammered.

Fira looked away momentarily. "Probably not, but I want to tell you anyway, because you need to know that there was a sacrifice made in order to do this."

"You guys could've been killed!" Mathias exploded. "Or at least badly torn up, like…well…" His tone dropped and he shuddered. "Like me." He looked at Tristan next. "But I don't understand how you got away with only _one_ scratch, and not that bad either."

"Well as you can see, we're both fine." Fira quickly explained. "Do there's no sense in worrying about it now."

Tristan backed away and started toward the stairs, but Fira's words made him stop in his tracks.

"Tristan sacrificed an item of his own in order to bring back the dragon flute." She said. "He had a sunstone, one that was very special to him. He left it behind to suffice the sabertooth, though it was extremely hard for him to give it up—probably as devastating as it was for you when you realized you'd lost the dragon flute."

Tristan squeezed his eyes shut. Thanks to Fira, now Mathias knew about the sunstone too. Of course, by now it didn't matter anymore. It was gone and there was no way he would ever get it back.

"Tristan, don't go just yet." Fira called. "Come help me explain what all happened."

Tristan groaned slightly. "Again?" He grumbled. "It's torture having to keep replaying all that through my mind again." But he was too far away for the girl to hear. When he reached the bedside again, Mathias was now looking up at him with a completely different expression than he'd greeted Tristan with only a few minutes ago. "Is it true?" Mathias said in an awed tone.

Tristan nodded.

Fira then launched into the story, telling as much details as she could recall while Tristan added a comment in here and there, only whenever the girl prodded him to speak. When they were finished, Mathias said nothing at first. He looked tired, very tired, and Tristan suddenly remembered how much he'd been through and how sore he still was. He needed more rest and no doubt this harrowing story had made him even more exhausted.

Tristan tapped Fira's arm. "We should go and let him rest for now. This is a lot for him to take in."

"I—I don't know what to say." Mathias stammered.

Fira smiled. "You don't have to say anything. But if you think you need to say _something_ , then a simple 'thank you' will suffice." She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, careful to avoid the scratches.

Tristan shifted uncomfortably. He knew the girl was only being kind, but something about seeing her lean in so close to the other guy made him feel annoyed. So the girl's kisses were not meant for just himself. He made sure to avoid looking either one of them in the eyes.

As Fira retreated to the stairs, Tristan followed.

"Tristan, wait." Mathias's voice was only a whisper. Tristan wasn't sure how he managed to hear it above their quick retreat to the stairs.

Tristan turned slightly, but did not raise his head.

"Please stay, just a little longer."

Fira had already gone down the stairs. Tristan wondered if she'd even heard Mathias speaking. If so, she didn't acknowledge it. He could pretend he'd never heard and follow the girl down the stairs, then he wouldn't have to face Mathias alone and whatever difficult questions he might have in store for him. But after a moment's hesitation, Tristan turned, deciding to stay and see what they other guy wanted. He hoped he would not ask more questions about the sabertooth encounter.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Slowly Tristan returned to the bedside, still avoiding the other boy's eyes. He braced himself for another tongue lashing. Being referred to as 'stupid' earlier had felt as unpleasant as the smarting sensation in the scratches on his arm.

There was a long silence. Downstairs Tristan could hear the others talking and then the sound of the door being closed and then more silence. They must've gone outside, perhaps to see the snow. Probably not Jamin though. At this point, Tristan figured that Jamin hated anything that was icy cold. Just awhile ago, before coming up the stairs, he'd overheard him mumbling about wanting to go home and see the warm desert sun again.

"It's getting harder to keep fighting you." Mathias said, finally breaking the quiet.

Tristan merely shrugged in response.

"During training back at Canyon City, I never understood why you were allowed to stay in the cadet training. It seemed like you were always breaking rules and somehow getting away with it."

Tristan listened, wondering where the guy was going with this.

"You were involved in things that were considered taboo according to the history we've learned about skybaxes and their riders. Nocturnal skybaxes were not mentioned until you showed up that night riding one. Now all I know is that there is apparently a skybax clan that is like the carnivores, dangerous, and usually unwilling to bond with humans. I never understood why you kept pursuing the one you call Dark Wing."

Tristan's plan had been to keep listening to see where this was going, but he couldn't help but interrupt at this point. "He saved my life." He said firmly. "Twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes."

Mathias shook his head slowly. "I just don't understand. What did you ever do for Dark Wing? What made him want to save you?"

Tristan was completely caught off guard with this question. What _had_ he ever done for Dark Wing? Why _had_ the skybax ever bothered to pursue a friendship with him in the first place? He racked his brain, trying to come up with something, but all that he could find was the fact of the sunstone. Those first two crucial meetings with the nocturnal skybax were due to the sunstone. Now that it was gone, would the bond still hold? Tristan clenched his fists. Of course it would hold. Their friendship by now had far exceeded the common interest in the sunstone.

Mathias watched the other boy's reaction. He looked as if he were in turmoil though he wasn't saying anything. He decided not to press the issue. His old habit of trying to irritate his rival had come back, bringing on such a harsh question. He hadn't really meant to frustrate Tristan. He'd called him back in here to try and thank him somehow. So far, he wasn't doing a good job.

"Never mind." Mathias said. "I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer. Anyway, what I'm getting at, is that in spite of all kinds of things you've done that didn't seem right, they are starting to come together slightly…I think. I mean, on this trip you've done some things that surprised me. And after what happened between yesterday and today I've been thinking. I still don't fully understand what all you are up to with this whole nocturnal skybax and forbidden territory taboos, but I'm beginning to think it's maybe not all for bad reasons like I'd accused you of before. You helped me when I was down. You encouraged me when I felt like giving up. I don't know why you would do that seeing as we have never gotten along good. And now I have learned that not only did you do all that, but you also sacrificed your own special treasure in order to get back mine. Tristan, I don't think you realize this, but this dragon flute has been there like a connection between Wind Song and I during our whole bonding process. Not only that, it was…" Mathias's words trailed off and Tristan waited, wondering if the other boy would be able to summon the guts to say his next words. Tristan knew about Mathias's twin sister. Fira had briefly told him, but he knew it had to be an emotionally difficult subject to approach.

"It was…" Mathias repeated, seeming to struggle. "I mean, it was also a symbol of something else—something very important to me. I always dreaded the idea if I were to ever lose it. It's the best thing I had to remember…" His voice trailed off once again and he didn't finish.

"But it's not gone anymore. We got it back." Tristan tried to sound encouraging.

Matthias's eyes suddenly flashed with the old fire Tristan was familiar with. "It was a foolish thing to do though. What if you and Fira got killed? How do you think I would feel all my life knowing that either one of you died while trying to save my dragon flute?"

"But, it was important…I thought."

"It was." Mathias growled. "But not like Fira…and you. There is nothing that can replace you both."

"I'm sorry." Tristan said, though he felt slightly miffed for having to say it. "You know, the sunstone that I lost, it too, was a link between Dark Wing and I, like the dragon flute was for you and Wind Song."

"And I still can't get over the fact that you somehow managed to barter with a sabertooth." Mathias absentmindedly ran his fingers over the flute.

"I used the sunstone out of desperation as a means of defense. Once the sabertooth realized what it was, it slapped it out of my hand and just took it. It wasn't until then did I convince it to let me have the dragon flute in return."

Mathias shook his head, still amazed. "Where have you developed these communication skills?"

"Well maybe I was never as bad as you first thought I was." Tristan replied.

Mathias grinned slightly. "That feels a little better. We're arguing again, like old times."

Tristan managed to smile back, even though the magnitude of what he'd recently lost was still fresh on his mind. As he looked at Mathias smiling through the cuts on his face, he sensed a turning point in his life. Somehow it felt as if their old semi-hatred for each other had been left behind in the Blue Forest and replaced with a silent agreement to tolerate one another.

Tristan glanced down at the dragon flute and then destroyed the poignant moment by letting his curiosity win over. "Mathias." He pointed at the dragon flute so the other boy would know what he was referring to. "I know about…her."

Mathias looked at him sharply.

Tristan felt himself shrinking back beneath his glare, but he realized immediately that Mathias knew exactly who he was talking about.

Mathias looked down at the flute, running his fingers over it, but didn't say anything for a long time. His brows furrowed, his jaw tightened, and his brown eyes suddenly looked dark and moody. The morning light filtering in through the window behind the bed cast an odd glow against his face, accenting the deepening shadows beneath his eyes, making him look much older than eighteen.

Tristan stood there feeling awkward. He'd never lost anyone really close to him, although he'd come close to it when Uncle Drake had his accident. Those were awful moments when he'd thought the man was going to die. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be Mathias trying to deal with the loss of his twin sister. He'd skillfully managed to hide this information from most of the cadets this whole time so obviously it was something he never wanted to talk about.

"Who are you referring to?" Mathias finally asked, eyeing him again, warily this time.

Tristan shifted uncomfortably under his mistrustful gaze and could not shake away the sinking feeling that he had caused a fresh wall to spring up between them.

"It belonged to your twin sister, didn't it?" Tristan said in a small voice, avoiding his eyes again, wondering if he'd just ruined the moment of truce they'd had only moments ago.

There was a moment of silence again. Tristan was beginning to hate those silences.

Mathias let his breath out in a deep sigh as if he'd been holding it. "Yes…it belonged to her, but how did you come to know?" His voice was edged with suspicion.

"I—I've heard rumors."

"Who told you?"

Tristan didn't want to tell him. "Oh, people talk."

"Who told you?" Mathias repeated, forcefully this time.

"Fira." Tristan replied, barely above a whisper.

"Fira." Mathias repeated darkly, with a shake of his sandy head. "She was the only one out of all the cadets that knew, not even Jamin. Why did she go and tell you?"

"Because we were risking our lives to try and retrieve that dragon flute for you. She wanted me to know in case…" Tristan looked away. "Well… probably in case something happened to her."

Mathias groaned. "I still can't believe you two went back after—after what…happened yesterday." He shivered.

"It was Fira's idea." Tristan said quickly.

"But you went with her and helped. Why would you do that…for me?"

Tristan shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, Fira wanted you to be happy. It was the best thing that she could think of to do for you."

"But, you both could have been killed." Mathias argued.

"Didn't we just talk about this a minute ago?" Tristan said. "We're kind of going in circles here."

"Yes, I guess we did." Mathias shifted, wincing slightly. "But surely the two of you were not thinking right." He continued anyway. "Look here at me. This is the pitiful result of rushing into something without stopping to think clearly first." He pointed to himself.

Tristan shook his head. "But you didn't have time to think…and it wasn't your fault."

"Tristan, I could've made a different decision. I held back from the rest of you because I was angry. Had I stayed with the group I would've had an equal chance to get away."

Tristan looked at him curiously. "Why were you angry?"

"I had my reasons, silly as they seem now, there's no point in repeating them."

"You were angry with Fira." Tristan pressed.

Mathias groaned. "You really want to get it out of me, don't you? So maybe I was frustrated with Fira. Look. I like her, Tristan. I like her a lot. There's no point in that being a secret. The problem is that—well—sometimes…" Mathias squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "Arrrgghhh! I just can't stand the sight of her at times because…because" Mathias turned away and didn't finish.

Tristan waited silently, hoping the guy would finish what he was saying. He really wanted to know more now.

"Fira reminds me sometimes of…my twin sister." Mathias said to the wall. Then, he turned back toward Tristan and sent him a guarded look. "You can keep a secret better than Fira, I hope. You won't say a thing to her or no one else no matter what?"

Tristan frowned. "Of course I can keep a secret and I won't tell Fira, even if we _are_ being chased by a sabertooth."

Mathias shook his head. "I don't know why I'm fixing to tell you this, but clearly you won't be satisfied until I do."

Tristan nodded.

Mathias waved a hand toward the chair sitting in the corner of the room. "Might as well sit down."

Tristan pulled the chair up closer and sat down.

"It happened right before I came to Canyon City." Mathias began. "My family comes from a little fishing village to the far northeast along Crackshell Point. We were simply out on one of the boats with father when a very sudden storm came up and we couldn't make it back to shore before it hit. Our boat capsized and we were scattered. Father and I managed to make it back to shore, but we never could find my sister.

I never believed that she truly died. People told me to let her go and to stop looking for her, but they simply don't understand. I believe that she is still alive. Maybe she somehow drifted into the outer world, but I think it's more likely that she is trapped somewhere within Dinotopia still.

When I become a full fledged skybax rider, I want to fly over every inch of Dinotopia and search for her. You see, twins are close, and something deep inside of me has always known that she is still alive. She's out there, somewhere, but she is lost, and doesn't know how to find her way home. This dragon flute was hers. After she was lost, mother insisted that I have it."

Tristan stared at Mathias. He decided that it would probably be better to avoid telling the other boy that the fantasy he was building sounded nice, but that's all it was, a fantasy. However, Tristan realized that now he had a new understanding for Mathias and how strong willed and arrogant he could be at times.

Mathias closed his eyes and Tristan suddenly realized how exhausted he must be. They had talked long enough.

"You're tired." Tristan stood up. "I should go and let you rest some more."

Mathias's eyes flew open. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

"For saving my life. For bringing back the dragon flute. For listening to me tell about my sister. And also for being the first person to _not_ tell me to stop believing that she's still alive after all this time and then all that garbage about how I need to let her go and move on and how it's all bad for me to keep hoping and how I need to accept the way things are and blah, blah, blah."

Tristan was doubly glad now that he'd chosen not to try and give him advice on the matter. Apparently Mathias was sick of that. Instead, he took a risk and told him something he'd never thought he'd hear himself say.

"Listen. If you ever want help searching for her…just ask me. Anytime. I'll do it."

Mathias was about to break. He bit his lip, angry with himself for the tears that burned behind his eyes. He could not and would not let them escape. Who knew that his former enemy was the first person to ever make an offer like that instead of trying to explain to him that it would be a pointless and fruitless search?

"Hey." Tristan said. "I'm going to go on downstairs now."

Mathias nodded. Again, his rival was showing him mercy.

Quietly, Tristan slipped away and down the stairs, feeling dazed. Finally he'd heard the history behind the dragon flute. Somehow though, he wished he never had.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Jamin stood by the window and gazed outside, watching as snowflakes fell from the sky, gradually creating a white blanket over the world. Behind him, he could hear the flurry of activity as the other cadets prepared to depart from Saoirse's cottage and embark on their journey once again. He shivered as he imagined what it would be like to walk out into that cold, white, world.

Something touched his shoulder and he turned to see the struthiomimus, holding up a blanket, trying to drape it across his shoulders. Jamin nodded and gratefully took the blanket. Lotus watched him silently and Jamin finally looked away, trying to hide the sadness he felt. She knew. He could tell by the way she bowed her head slightly in a sorrowful manner. She turned, looking at the other cadets as they busily prepared for their journey, then back at Jamin with a questioning look in her eyes.

Jamin shook his head slightly. No. He hadn't told them yet, but yes, he should.

Fira had her blanket rolled up tightly now and set it aside. She would secure it to her pack last. Then she caught sight of Jamin standing by the window. He was staring outside, his eyes looking dark and moody.

"Jamin?" She said. "Don't you think you should be getting your stuff around? We'll be heading out soon."

Jamin did not answer. It was too hard. He coughed into his shoulder. For two days he'd battled the fever and as it rose and fell he'd shivered and sweated miserably until finally on the third day it had broken for good, but left him drained of his strength and much weaker than Mathias.

Fira stepped over to him. "You know you're coming with us." She said, trying to sound firm, but her eyes betrayed her worry. "Better get your pack ready." She pushed it toward him.

Jamin looked at it for a moment, then turned his attention back to the window.

Fira frowned. "Just in case you're considering it, you are _not_ allowed to give up!" She said.

Jamin did not look her in the eyes.

"Hey." She said. "I mean it. Now get your stuff ready. I know you've been sick and aren't fully up to par with your strength, but we'll take it slow. I promise. Mathias is stiff and sore, but he's still getting ready to go. You can manage it too."

Tristan walked into the room just then, grumbling about how he could already tell that his shoes were not going to be warm enough. "It's a good thing the village is only about a half a day's walk from here."

"See? We don't even have very far to go before we can rest at the village. We'll trade our things for much warmer clothes and better supplies." Fira said.

Jamin sat down in a nearby chair and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Fira—"

"We're finishing this together, you know." Fira went on as she picked up Jamin's pack. "We all have been through too much together for one of us to quit."

"I'm not quitting I—"

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Fira plunked Jamin's pack down on the floor in font of him. It wasn't very heavy. He'd lost some of his stuff after the water crossing incident. "Now get ready."

Jamin coughed again. "I don't think you understand."

Tristan paused as he overheard their conversation.

"No. I don't think _you_ understand." Fira argued.

Tristan exchanged glances with Lotus. He instantly noticed the dinosaur's motions which expressed sadness. She bowed her head and shuffled her feet. He turned to Jamin. "What's going on?"

Fira crossed her arms. "He's being difficult." She huffed. But Tristan knew her well enough by now to know that she acted frustrated in an effort to cover anxiety.

"Jamin?" Tristan said.

Jamin sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm not coming." He said bluntly.

"But, Jamin, why?" Fira wailed.

"I can't continue the journey for a good while longer. Saoirse says that it would be dangerous. She said I had a touch of pneumonia and if I push myself and travel further up in the mountains right now, it will only get colder and my lungs aren't ready for that." Jamin explained.

"But, we'll wait for you." Tristan argued. "Like we waited for Mathias." For the past three days they had waited for Mathias although he'd had little patience for bed rest and tried getting up and walking around too soon. He'd been told that moving around a little was good, but he took it too far. As a result, the stitches in the gashes on his legs tore and had to be redone. After that, Saoirse concocted something and slipped it into his drink. From that point on, Mathias slept most of the time. Tristan mentioned something to her about it not being fair to Mathias, but she said it was the best thing he needed. She argued that rest was the best medicine. As a result, by the third day, Mathias was feeling much better and passed Saoirse's inspection on being able to travel again as long as he didn't push himself too hard and as long as he rode more than walked until his legs healed. He wouldn't be able to carry his pack either until his shoulder healed, but Saoirse assured him that she would work out the details for a friend to assist him until he could manage on his own.

Jamin shook his head. "I'm sorry. It would be far too long of a wait. You all need to keep going so that you can get back to Canyon City and return to your skybax partners." He turned his head away, looking miserable.

"But you're not giving up, Jamin." Tristan said. "I know you better than that."

"No. I'm not giving up. I'll just have to finish the journey later than the rest of you." He replied.

Fira looked at Jamin, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "But you've been with us the entire time. We can't just leave you behind. You're one of us. Like Tristan said, we'll wait for you."

But no matter how hard they tried, they could not convince Jamin. Deep down, Tristan knew that it was what had to be done. As he'd assisted Saoirse in treating him the past couple of days, he'd debated on what they were going to do. If they all waited for the amount of time that Jamin would need, their journey would be at a standstill for some time—too much time. Not wanting to face the facts, he'd shoved aside the thoughts and hoped for a miracle instead. After all, several had happened already, right? Mathias didn't get killed by the sabertooth, finding Saoirse when they were lost, and the mercy of the sabertooth by letting him and Fira go rather than keeping them there for two large dinners.

But another miracle did not happen.

Fira demanded an explanation from Saoirse, thinking she had discouraged Jamin somehow. The woman explained that what Jamin said was true. He needed more time before hiking up into the colder regions of the mountains.

"But what will you do?" Taddeo asked. By now Mathias and Taddeo both had heard the commotion and joined in on the conversation.

Jamin sighed in frustration. "We worked out a deal, Saoirse and I. She'll let me stay here a little longer and in exchange I'll help her prepare a shipment of supplies to bring back with her to Sauropolis."

"But you'll be alone on the rest of the journey."

Jamin shrugged. "Maybe I'll make a friend or two in the village of Monte Joliette."

"But it's not like people make trips up to the Tentpole of the Sky every day." Fira said. "It's not very often that people journey there on foot. I've heard that a sky galley flies in most of their supplies."

"I'll manage just fine." Jamin insisted.

Lotus stepped up to him and deliberately stood next to him, trying to make a point. The others weren't sure what she was trying to say, but they soon found out once it was time to say their goodbyes and head out.

It was difficult to say goodbye. Tristan swallowed hard, frustrated at how emotional he felt. He hugged Jamin, even though he usually dodged hugs. It seemed so wrong to leave Jamin behind. "There's got to be some way you can still come." He said. But Jamin shook his head. "You'd have to wait too long for me. You're all skybax riders and Dinotopia needs your services. In time, I'll return to Canyon City too."

"Don't let Saoirse bully you around." Tristan teased. "Make sure you get your fair end of the bargain."

Jamin smiled. "No problem there. She's pretty much saved my life."

"That's just what Healers do." Tristan said.

Jamin pushed a small bundle into Tristan's hands. "Can you do me a favor? Take these to the postal service in the village. They're the papers you gave me. Send them to Elora back at Canyon City."

"So I'm getting my first Rider job." Tristan said. "Only without my flight partner."

"Something like that. I hope for your sake that your next job will be official and that you will be flying in order to accomplish it."

"Thank you, Jamin. I wish the best for you and I hope to see you back at Canyon City one day, or anywhere for that matter." Tristan replied.

Lotus stood next to Jamin as if she were his guardian. Tristan looked at her and she raised her head in a determined manner.

 _I stay._

Tristan stared at the struthie for a moment, his expression crestfallen. _Please come along with us. You wanted to see more of the mountains, remember?_

 _I will see them with Jamin._

So this was it, the time to say goodbye to Lotus as well. It was harder than Tristan thought it would be. Already he was on the brink of tears after having to part ways with one of his fellow cadets and now this was nearly too much. Tristan gave her a pleading look, but the dinosaur merely shook her head. She'd made up her mind to stay with Jamin. She would be his companion for now. Though it was hard to tell the struthiomimus goodbye, Tristan realized that it was a noble thing for her to do. He threw his arms around her and the creature ruffled his hair one last time.

As Tristan bade farewell to Saoirse, he asked her once again what they owed for lodging and all she'd done for them.

"With you on your way to becoming a skybax rider, I believe that there will be a time when I need your services." She winked at him after a warm embrace.

"Like what?"

"Who knows. I may need you to deliver something."

"Blue Flowers?" Tristan grumbled.

"Possibly."

"You know I'd like to learn more about this 'art' of trespassing, supposedly for the greater good." Tristan replied. During the past few days, he had tried asking Saoirse more details about the Blue Forest and her work there, but ever since he'd gone back with Fira to retrieve the dragon flute, she'd clammed up about her work. Even when Tristan asked about the meaning behind the flag in front of the cottage, she merely shrugged away his questions.

"When the time is right, I very well may teach you, but now is not the time." Saoirse replied. "Now, in the meantime, don't go running off and doing it without some close counseling first."

"And you know I can't promise that." Tristan replied. "You know, you could've 'counseled me' when I asked questions these past few days."

"You're a mess, Tristan."

"And so are you."

Saoirse hugged him again and Tristan felt that finally the woman had forgiven him for that morning he and Fira had returned to the Blue Forest without telling anyone first. "Take care of Jamin and Lotus." Tristan said.

"You know I will." Saoirse replied. "Now it's time to call for Bergen."

"Bergen?"

"Have you forgotten I promised a friend would assist you on your journey?"

"Oh."

Without further ado, the woman lead the way down the path away from the cottage, a stout walking stick in one hand, her knife strapped to her side, and a horn secured with a woven strap slung over her shoulder. Kukka did not come this time.

Tristan, Mathias, Taddeo, and Fira, all followed her, curious as to whom this friend would be. For the moment, Saoirse carried Mathias's pack, much to his embarrassment. He'd put up a major fuss about it, but she'd ignored it and hoisted the pack over her shoulders and sauntered down the path before he could stop her.

They soon turned off of the main path and climbed a long, steep ravine. At the top, Saoirse walked out on a rock which jutted out over a cliff side. Then she picked up the horn and raised it to her lips. She blew hard, three long bugles which echoed through the forest, bouncing off of a sheer mountainside nearby.

Saoirse turned to the cadets. "Now, we wait."

They sat quietly on the flat rock, no one saying anything. It was snowing lightly and the forest was nearly covered in white as the cold flakes accumulated.

Then, finally, they all could hear a strange answering call. The tones of the creature in the distance were astounding. It was a high pitched, musical sound, long and lonely, sliding down to a lower pitch, with breathtaking beauty. It reminded him a little of the sound a lambeosaurus makes when calling to others of its kind from far away, but this sound was still different and unlike any he'd ever heard before. It would be a new kind of creature that he'd never seen before, he realized, greatly intrigued.

After several more minutes the unmistakable thud of approaching footsteps could be heard. Tristan wasn't sure what to expect after having seen several new creatures once they'd reached the mountain environment. As it drew closer, it sounded like a large creature. He prepared himself for what he might see, but even so, he still gasped in surprise when it came stepping through the trees and out into the open.

A huge creature standing nearly as tall as a full grown triceratops, trotted out from among the trees, tossing its head and shaking a massive rack upon its head. Its legs were long and slender and its body appeared somewhat similar to the macrauchenia, but much more delicate looking. Brown hair covered its whole body and its feet were glossy black cloven hooves.

"It's….it's a megaloceros." Fira stammered.

Saoirse smiled. "Meet another one of my mountain friends. This is Bergen."

"Bergen." Tristan repeated. The name sounded strong, a suitable name for such an awesome creature.

Bergen shook his head of huge antlers arrogantly, then peered at the cadets through very beautiful, dark eyes.

Saoirse stepped up to him, speaking in low tones in a language Tristan couldn't understand. The megaloceros responded by snorting several times, stamping a shiny black hoof, and nodding.

Saoirse turned back to the cadets and smiled. "He has agreed to show you the way to the village.

Fira clapped her hands in excitement.

Saoirse raised a hand. "On one condition."

Tristan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Only one rider at a time."

Fira looked disappointed. "That means Mathias will be the lucky one the whole time. He'll get to ride the megaloceros because his legs will be sore. Bergen looks plenty big enough to carry two riders, maybe even three."

"Too bad. It is Bergen's request. He already has a lot of weight to carry with those huge antlers. He doesn't like the idea of carrying more weight on his back. He's a rather free spirited creature."

Each one of the cadets took a moment to greet the megaloceros. When all the salutations were finished and Saoirse strapped Mathias's pack to the creature's back, Bergen snorted and set off. The cadets waved one last goodbye to Saoirse, then followed the great creature down the snowy path.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Just before nightfall, Bergen proudly pranced into the village. A small group of children playing in the street immediately spotted him. They raced up to him, practically tumbling over one another as they chattered excitedly and reached for his impressive antlers. Bergen lowered his head, allowing the children to rub his nose and scratch behind his ears.

The four cadets came up behind the megaloceros, taking in their new surroundings. The village resided in a high enough altitude for snow to be fully covering the ground, just above the tree line, in a small steppe nestled between surrounding mountain peaks. The buildings stood huddled together as if trying to keep warm and the streets between them were occupied with a few bundled mountain folk going about their daily routines, some accompanied with tall, hairy, mountain creatures, which Tristan could only compare to somewhat resembling a furry coated version of a Deinocherius, but without the long saurian tail. Later he learned that they were arctic camels.

A little boy's attention finally strayed from the megaloceros and he noticed the cadets standing nearby. He tugged on an older girl's coat and pointed a mittened hand at them. "Look, Sis. _Look._ "

The older girl, appearing to be around ten, joined the little boy in looking over the newcomers, her face puckering in a frown as if she were trying to decide if they were friendly travelers or not.

The cadets had no idea how rugged they looked. None of them had warm enough coats so their clothes were layered, their shoes were worn down and muddy, and their feet were wet from the snow. As a result, every one of them had icy toes and fingers, blue lips, and red, chapped cheeks. Their packs and blanket rolls announced the fact that they were travelers who had come from afar. Taddeo carried the map in a scroll tube with a strap attached and slung over one shoulder, Fira now carried Tristan's knife strapped to her belt (he'd offered it to her, only half teasing her about it coming in handy if they might run into anymore carnivorous mountain dwellers,) and Mathias still carried his hatchet and now Tristan's hiking staff since Tristan had offered it to him for the moments he decided to walk rather than ride, and Tristan, of course, still wore the roguish blue bandanna and the carnivore tooth necklace.

Taddeo noticed the slightly apprehensive stares from the children so he cheerfully greeted them. His smiles and animated gestures soon won them over, that is, until Mathias limped forward and asked where the closest Inn was. A few of the children shrank back when he spoke. They couldn't help but stare at the ugly lacerations across his face as well as the awful bruising. Three days had been just enough time for the bruises to come to a peak in their unsightliness.

Tristan elbowed the other boy. "Smile." He said from the side of his mouth.

Mathias tried to smile, but it turned out looking more like a grimace instead.

"Don't mind my buddy here." Taddeo quickly interceded, giving Mathias a hearty slap on the shoulder, forgetting that it was his bad one.

Mathias yelped, causing one child to giggle and a few of the uneasy expressions belonging to the others softened.

"He looks a bit rough, but he's really a great guy." Taddeo went on. He paused momentarily and spoke in a low tone meant only for Mathias to hear. "Sorry, man. Forgot which shoulder it was." Then back to the children he went on, loudly. "He's a skybax rider. In fact, we all are skybax riders. And Bergen here is our newest friend who so graciously led us to your beautiful village." He swept his arm out dramatically toward the megaloceros and then the cluster of buildings nearby.

"Where are the skybaxes?" One little girl asked, no longer petting the megaloceros and now leaning forward slightly, trying to see past the cadets, as if she might catch a glimpse of the skybaxes following somewhere behind them.

For some reason that question stirred up feelings that Tristan did not want to face at that particular moment, in fact he didn't _ever_ want to face those feelings. It was like a void opened up in his chest, causing an unpleasant ache, and he suspected that not even Elora or Saoirse could come up with an herbal remedy to cure it. He remembered feeling that way when missing his home and family back at Sauropolis during those first few weeks of training back at Canyon City. Now it was because he missed Twilight and Dark Wing…and still yet, his family too…and the friends he'd made back at the Canyon City Infirmary…and now Jamin and Lotus.

"They're back in the Canyons." Taddeo replied, softly, as a shadow fell across his face as if he too were pained to be reminded of his flight partner's absence. "It's too cold for them here in the mountains." He raised his voice again with an effervescent tone put on to charm the children. "However, I can tell you all kinds of interesting stories about the skybaxes, but for now, we are weary travelers and would like to find a place to stay for the night."

The girl, who Tristan by now guessed was the older sister of the little boy who had first announced their arrival, waved a hand toward a building across the street. "That's the _only_ Inn here." She said. "And my daddy owns it." She lifted her head proudly.

The little boy pointed at the cadets. "Mama says if your lips turn blue then it's time to go in and warm up."

"Yeah." An even smaller child piped up, probably no older then three. "You alls been out inna cold too yong!" The tiny girl waved a little gloved finger at the cadets, no doubt copying a gesture she'd seen her mother do many times.

"That's right." Taddeo playfully tapped the rounded tip of both the little boy and the little girl's noses. "It sounds like your mamas are very smart ladies." He turned to the little boy and his older sister. "Now, since you two probably help run the Inn, would you be able to tell us if there are any rooms to spare for us tonight?" He winked at the girl and boy.

The little boy, who appeared to be possibly five, puffed out his chest and straightened up as if trying to look taller. "Yes."

The older girl frowned. "Hey, you can't decide that."

The boy stuck out a lip. "Why not?"

"That's for daddy or mama to decide."

By now the other children had turned their attention back to Bergen who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was receiving. No wonder he was willing to lead them to the village, Tristan mused. The creature was like a prince enjoying his loyal subjects who so graciously showered him with pets, delightful scratches behind the ears and around the base of his antlers, all the while receiving loads of verbal compliments. One little girl even kissed his huge, dark nose.

Tristan's gaze strayed over to Fira, wondering how she felt about this unexpected greeting from the children upon their arrival. She was currently watching the exchange between Taddeo and the girl and boy. She was smiling, seeming amused with their banter. In spite of the cold day of travel, her eyes looked as bright as the glowing windows from the buildings nearby, and there was something about her smile which caused him to suddenly remember that warm, special moment when she'd stood close to him to briefly kiss his cheek.

Mathias was gazing longingly toward the Inn which the little girl had pointed out only moments ago. The building, made partly of stone and partly of wood with clay colored tile roofs peeking out from blankets of blue shadowed snow, looked cozy, with warm lantern lights spilling out from the windows, splashing gold onto the snow piled up beneath them. His eyes shifted over to Tristan, noticing his soft expression, so he traced his gaze, discovering that it ended at Fira. Mathias promptly thumped the hiking staff down onto the tip of Tristan's soggy boot.

Tristan jumped, irritated with the small flash of pain that shot through his icy numbed toes. "What?" He growled.

"You _know_ what." Mathias muttered.

"You can all follow me." The little girl announced. "I will bring you to the Inn." She said, although it wasn't necessary since she'd already pointed it out and they knew where to go. The tiny village couldn't even hold a candle to Sauropolis, which a newcomer could easily get lost in without a guide.

"Just a moment." Fira said. "We need to thank Bergen first."

With that, the cadets interrupted the children for a moment in order to say their thank yous and well wishing to the creature and give him their own set of pets and scratches. They did not know if the megaloceros would stay in the village or decide to go with them any further on their journey, or even disappear into the mountains somewhere, so they bade him farewell. Tristan had tried a couple of times that day to connect with the creature by sending thoughts, but Bergen didn't seem responsive to that particular type of communication. He was reminded of Twig mentioning that it was an ancient way of communicating among the saurians, so not all creatures would be responsive to it. Also, Tristan still doubted how well he could do it. It took concentration and a clear mind, all of which he was greatly lacking in that day. He'd been more focused on the travel, his wet, cold, feet, and wondering how to interact with Fira without raising any suspicion from Mathias. It was clear now that Mathias still liked the girl and obviously he didn't know anything about that close moment she and Tristan had shared just after the second encounter with the sabertooth. Tristan didn't intend on telling him about it either.

As the group headed for the Inn, all following the young girl and her little brother, they attracted the stares of other villagers out on the snowy street.

Mathias kept his head up proudly, but could not cover up an obvious limp, nor his bruised and claw marked face.

"You're making people stare at us." Taddeo teased.

"Are you sure it's not you they're looking at?" Mathias replied. "You've been wearing a funeral face ever since we left Saoirse's. Well…other than those few moments when talking to the children."

"Hey, it was hard leaving Jamin and Lotus behind."

"So Saoirse had nothing to do with that morose expression?"

"I'll see her again one day." Taddeo replied determinedly. "I know where to find her now. Her home is in Sauropolis and now I know where she hides out in the mountains every now and then."

Tristan overheard this comment and realized that he probably no longer had to be concerned about Taddeo's secret fascination with Fira. Apparently it had shifted over to Saoirse now. He grinned slightly as he thought about the fact that his jovial friend just couldn't seem to get the ages right. It was either a girl eight years younger than himself, or a woman eight years older than himself. Mathias, however, proved to be a bit of a problem, he realized, as his eyes flicked over to Mathias, who walked closely with Fira at the moment. Both were chatting about the village and pointing out things of interest.

The cadets were welcomed warmly at the Inn. They were treated with hot baths, fresh clean clothes, and hot food and drinks. Once their bellies were full, they were so tired that even Taddeo could hardly concentrate well enough to keep up with his usual evening storytelling. The children prodded him for stories, but their parents, the gracious Innkeepers, told them that their guests needed some sleep. The curious children had to wait until the next day to hear more about their guests. As a result, at breakfast the next morning, the cadets found themselves sharing stories of their training and some of their travels, in order to appease their hosts who seemed to love having company from afar. They tried to leave out the story about the sabertooth, but when questions were asked about Mathias's telltale markings, the story was weaseled out of them. They were careful to make sure Saoirse's business with forbidden territory was avoided and not even once did they mention the Blue Forest.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The next day the cadets wasted no time in bartering for warmer clothes and the necessary gear they would need for colder temperatures and elements of the high mountain region. Tristan fulfilled Jamin's wishes and brought his bundle of letters for Elora to the postal service and Fira also left a letter for their instructor, updating him on how their journey had gone so far. Tristan wondered what the man would think after hearing about some of the trouble they'd run into. Which would the man be more shocked to hear? The fact that they'd discovered that the Blue Forest was more than fiction and that Mathias bore the marks to prove it, or the fact that Tristan had come dangerously close to kissing his daughter? Tristan figured the girl wouldn't mention their friendship to her father though. He still hadn't confronted her with the fact that he knew that Will was her father and that he understood why she'd chosen to keep that concealed from the other cadets. He resolved to tell her one day when the time seemed right.

By the time the cadets finished their preparations to continue their journey, their hosts at the Inn coaxed them into staying one more night due to an evening of refreshments, hot drinks, and dancing scheduled at the large dining room of the Inn, which apparently also served as a community gathering place for social activities.

Mathias was still sore from his encounter with the sabertooth so dancing was not something he really wanted to attempt. He kept to the shadows when he could, feeling self conscious about his newly scarred face. However, he still eyed all the girls as usual; forever on the lookout for his lost sister who he always refused to believe was dead. The village girls eyed Mathias back with curiosity, but they all seemed too timid to go out of their way to talk to him. That is, until finally a pretty dark eyed girl bravely walked up to him. Her straight black hair was twirled up into a perfect knot on top of her head, held together with two painted hair sticks, and she wore a bright red, oriental style dress. She was soon deep in conversation with him.

Tristan stood near the blazing fireplace, soaking up the warmth while he could, knowing that the very next day he would be back to battling through the snow, the biting wind, and the frigid temperatures. He watched the villagers milling about the room, laughing, swapping jokes, and visiting. Every now and then a Megaladapis could be spotted, dodging people's feet while a few children chased after it. The center of the room had been cleared, the tables arranged to the sides in order to make room for a dance floor where people happily clapped and danced to a lively folk tune. The music and the dancing reminded Tristan of his home back in Sauropolis where activities like this flourished on a regular basis. At an event like this, his mother and father would be dancing together, Tiana would be running around with her friends, Celesta would be hiding somewhere and watching all the activities, and Sekani would either be into mischief with himself, or Tiana, depending on whoever was involved in it at the moment.

Tristan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Fira smiling up at him. Her hair was down, curling slightly around her face. She wore a pretty blue dress with long sleeves and a full skirt. A lacy shawl was draped over her shoulders and a cream colored sash was tied around her slim waist. It was a rare moment to see her with her hair down and Tristan had never seen her in a dress before because she'd always worn the practical pants and tunic top more suited for the canyon environment.

"Wow. Is that Fira?" He teased. "In a…dress? You mean you've been carrying that thing around in your travel pack this whole time?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "As if I would waste the space in my bag over such an impractical item. Of course, not, Tristan. One of the villagers loaned it to me for the evening."

"Ah. That makes more sense."

Fira gestured toward the dancers. "Remember that day you bragged about the fact that you could dance and we all teased you about it?"

Tristan nodded. Back then he'd said it as a result of being irritated. Now he felt a bit ridiculous as he recalled the memory.

The girl nudged him. "Well, now is your time. Go join the others out there on that dance floor."

Tristan hesitated.

Fira laughed. "So was that all a bluff then? You said you could dance circles around us enough to make us dizzy!"

Tristan stepped away from the warm fire. It looked as if there were no way out of this. "Alright then. If you insist." He set his mug of hot cider down onto a nearby table, rolled up his sleeves, and pulled the bandanna from his head, slapping it down next to the mug, and ran a hand through his dark bangs. He strode out to the dance floor and joined in with the other dancers, stepping in time to the peppy tune the musicians were playing on a mixture of piped and stringed instruments and drums.

He was rusty, but it didn't take him long to remember what he'd learned back in Sauropolis. Fortunately, the tune had enough beat for him to use some of the technical jigging steps he remembered secretly enjoying when he was younger. The upbeat tunes had always been his favorite where he could move quickly and freestyle. It was the slow ones he'd always been bored with, and back then, being just a kid, the idea of having to dance with a girl had been appalling. His mother had made him learn though, saying it was fine art, and good training to be gentlemanly. He'd danced with his mother and sister and his teacher, but on an occasion or two, he'd been pushed into dancing with some other girl, which he'd resented each time. Tristan managed a side glance toward Fira, feeling a little different about that now. She was watching him, eyes glowing with interest. Tristan searched the room for Mathias next and soon spotted him still occupied with the other girl who looked as if she were a chatty one.

Mathias caught sight of Tristan dancing with the other villagers and realized then that his arrogant rival wasn't kidding that day he'd said he could dance. The girl, who'd introduced herself as Genji, noticed Mathias's distraction and traced his gaze, discovering it lead to one of the other cadets.

"He a friend of yours?" She said in a casual tone.

"Sort of." Mathias still felt reluctant to openly embrace the term 'friend' when it came to Tristan.

"He's a good dancer."

"Apparently."

"And cute."

"Whatever."

"Do _you_ dance?"

"No." Mathias's tone ended up a little sharper then he'd intended.

The girl looked crestfallen. "Oh."

When the song ended, Tristan made his way back to Fira. "Well? Satisfied now?"

Fira laughed. "I believe you now, anyway. But no, I'm not satisfied." She stepped forward and grasped his hand. "Show me how."

Mathias frowned from across the room.

"What's wrong?" Genji asked.

Mathias shrugged. "Nothing."

Genji looked to see where Mathias's attention was again to see Fira leading Tristan back to the dance floor as another song began.

"Oh, I see." Genji sighed in disappointment. Then, after a moment of silence she perked back up again. "Come. I can teach you how to dance."

Mathias looked startled. "But I _don't_ dance!"

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard." The girl grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the others. Everyone here in the village dances. I know you're a visitor, but you need to get a taste of our culture." She winked.

Mathias followed reluctantly. This song was much slower than the other one, making it simpler to learn the steps that Genji taught him. Even so, his scratched leg smarted toward the end as he walked away from the dance floor.

Genji followed. "You're limping."

"It's nothing."

"So tell me about what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face. And I'm guessing that limp is associated with it."

Mathias sat down at a table near the wide stone fireplace. The warm blaze crackled merrily, but it only reminded him of the blaze of jealousy rising in his chest. _What is Tristan thinking_? _He knows I like Fira. I trusted him with that information and expected him to respect that, but now here is dancing with her! The nerve!_ "

Genji slid onto the wooden bench across from him.

Mathias sighed. And then here was this village girl following him around like a hatchling. He realized though, that if it wasn't for the fact that Tristan seemed to be happily running around with Fira, he rather liked Genji's company. She seemed kind and friendly and he couldn't help but feel slightly fascinated with her bright red lips which always seemed to be parted in a smile, and then she had such pretty Asian eyes which tilted up in the corners. And for some reason, his own marred face hadn't scared her away. As a result, he found himself telling her a little more about himself and explained about the sabertooth attack.

"Oh! I won't ask you to dance again. I'm so sorry." Genji said penitently once she heard his harrowing tale.

"It's ok." His eyes strayed over to Fira again. The girl was now occupying a bench with Tristan, two tables away, and chatting with him. They were sitting close. Mathias clenched a fist.

Genji sighed. "So that girl over there. You must like her a lot."

Mathias shrugged.

"Well it's obvious you don't like her talking with the cute cadet."

"Ok. I admit that."

"Well why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Mathias said nothing in response.

"Ah. I see. You aren't certain that she likes you back."

Mathias gave Genji a slightly annoyed look. "You sure aren't shy about discussing such things, are you?"

The girl smiled. "I guess not."

Mathias stood up. "I'm going to take your advice. Thank you, Genji." With that, he walked over to the table which Fira and Tristan occupied. He sat down on the other side of Fira, even closer than Tristan had dared. Any one else would've called it a snuggle. Tristan rolled his eyes and looked away.

Fira turned to Mathias in surprise. "Hey. I was wondering if you were ever going to join us." She smiled. "It looked like you made a new friend."

Mathias sent Tristan a warning glare before turning back to Fira. "Yes. She's nice, but not as pretty as you."

Fira blushed slightly, but tried to cover it up with teasing words. "Mathias, you're ridiculous."

"Yeah. I know." He grasped her hand. "Come. I know how much you love meeting new creatures. There's one that Genji told me about. He's too big to fit in here, but loves the sound of the music so he hangs out near the door just outside."

With this information, Fira was immediately intrigued. She went with Mathias, but turned and beckoned for Tristan to follow.

Tristan knew that Mathias was peeved and wouldn't want him tagging along. He wished now that he hadn't spent so much obvious time with Fira. That fragile friendship that he and Mathias now had felt like it could easily break and it looked like Fira had the power to cause it. He would need to tread much more carefully if he wanted to avoid more strife with Mathias. As a result, he shook his head to the girl's gesture and decided that now was a good time check out the refreshments table.

He quickly discovered that the food did not settle well due to the anxiety building in his stomach as he sat alone, contemplating what had just happened. For once he'd enjoyed some time with Fira only to have Mathias come and whisk her away. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. After all, Fira had willingly gone with him. But the words in Tristan's head did not coincide with the feelings in his chest and stomach. As a result he found himself wandering over to a window and peering outside.

Bile rose in his throat as he spotted Mathias and Fira. They were standing in front of a wooly mammoth and Fira had a hand outstretched, touching the creature's massive, ivory tusk. That's not what bothered Tristan. What bothered him was the fact that Mathias stood close enough to the girl to have an arm wrapped around her waist. Now Tristan was the one clenching a fist and he felt the strong desire to march outside and punch the guy right in the nose. And yet, a small voice in the back of his head told him to question these new and alarming feelings he'd been recently feeling when Fira was involved. This, he realized, was his voice of reason. There were more important things in life to be concerned about and girls would only get in the way. He had training to finish, a mystery to solve involving his skybax partners, and a possibility of getting into deeper trouble if he pursued the endeavors to help the conflicting skybax clans establish peace.

With these thoughts in mind, Tristan swallowed his rage, pushed away from the window, and told himself over and over that this was not the fight to be involved in, this fighting for a girl. _Focus, focus, focus._

"It's a good thing you're not a T-rex."

Tristan was moving rapidly away from the window, but those words stopped him in his tracks. There was Taddeo parked in front of him, blocking his swift retreat.

"Otherwise, I think I'd end up being stomped to smithereens." Taddeo went on.

"You may end up in that unfortunate state anyway." Tristan muttered as he tried to breeze past the taller guy.

Taddeo gripped his shoulder. "Hold it. What's bothering you?" He gave the younger cadet a searching look. "This event has been nothing but pleasant so I can't imagine what's got you in such a foul mood."

Tristan pressed his lips in a firm line, clearly not intending to share anything.

Taddeo frowned and watched as his friend moved away, weaving through dancers and making a wide berth around folks that looked as if they wanted to chat. It looked like he was heading for the stairwell which led to the guest rooms on the floor above. _I guess he's done with the evening._ Taddeo mused. Then curiosity spurred him into moseying on over to the same window, his long legs covering the distance in only a few strides. He leaned his forehead against the glass pane in an effort to see past the reflections of the vibrant room behind him.

There stood Mathias and Fira, illuminated by the bright lantern lights that lit up the entryway to the Inn. The two cadets looked as if they were attempting a conversation with a wooly mammoth. Taddeo tilted his head up as his eyes traveled over the huge creature. Wow. Now why would that have bothered Tristan? And then he watched as Mathias leaned close to Fira, appearing as if he were whispering something into her ear. The girl laughed and pushed him away, but Mathias came right back, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close.

Taddeo's eyes widened in understanding. He had a pretty good idea now what had upset Tristan, and quite frankly, it bothered him just a little too. Sure he'd felt pretty much taken with Saoirse, but his old feelings that he'd stored for so long concerning the spunky brunette, rose to the surface again. He quickly shoved them aside, reminding himself that he had moved on. But wait, why would this bother Tristan? Surely he didn't…an amused smile twitched at the corner of Taddeo's mouth as he remembered how moody his friend had looked only moments ago. Hah!…or maybe he _did_. And to think that Tristan had once been so adamant that girls were merely a distraction from his goals and Rider training.

Taddeo shook his head slightly as he moved away from the window. Yes, as young and inexperienced as Tristan was, he did have a valid point. Girls _were_ a distraction from Rider training. In all reality, it would be best to wait to pursue such a thing until later. Taddeo sighed. Life was too complicated and right now it seemed like the best thing to do was to see if these mountain villagers offered anything to drink that was stronger than a caffeinated tea.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

The cadets left the next morning and many of the villagers gathered to see them off. The Woolly Mammoth which Fira and Mathias had befriended decided to come along, much to the delight of everyone. Mathias had struck a deal with the huge creature, agreeing to play him a tune on his dragon flute at least once a day, as long as his fingers didn't get too numb with the cold air. The Woolly Mammoth was introduced as Khalama, which later Tristan learned meant, 'Sky Path.' Khalama was famous for knowing the best paths through the mountains and he also knew the safest route for reaching the Tentpole of the Sky. As a result, the rest of the journey went much smoother than the first half. Khalama knew the land well and all the best places to find shelter. When the cadets were cold, they snuggled up to him, getting warmth from his huge body.

It was a strange, new, white world in which they traveled, wading through deep snow drifts. They quickly learned that even though the air was so cold, they were susceptible to sunburn as the sun shone with a fierce intensity reflecting off of the snow. They learned to wrap their scarves around their faces on the moments when the sun was not covered with clouds or thick fog.

During their traveling, Tristan battled within himself about how to handle his friendship with Fira. The girl often tried to walk with him and strike up conversation, but he remained cautious of making any moves which would indicate that he had any feelings toward the girl other than a casual friendship. He made sure to avoid any chances that they would be alone together, making it impossible for the girl to open up with any private conversation. Mathias, on the other hand, seemed to make it a point about how he felt. He stayed close to her when he could, held her hand when the footing was tricky along their path, and at night he rolled out his blanket next to hers. Most of the time Fira did not resist his gestures, but she often stole curious glances over at Tristan, her eyes filled with questions. Tristan did not satisfy her with giving her any answers. Taddeo realized what was going on, but for once, he kept his thoughts on the matter to himself.

They made another stop at Sky City, a larger settlement than the one they'd visited at Monte Joliette. They replenished their supplies once again and though they were tempted to stay longer and explore the intricate sledding paths crisscrossing through the village, they decided that it would be wisest to keep going, seeing as how they'd been delayed so much earlier on in their journey. At this point they caught glimpses every now and then of their destination. It seemed as if the tall spires of the Tentpole of the Sky shimmered like a dream, almost within reach, yet always still too far away. The higher they climbed, the trickier it was to maneuver through the high mountain passes. At this point the cadets fully trusted Khalama, allowing the wise Wooly Mammoth to make all the routing decisions.

Just when it seemed they were on the home stretch on reaching their destination, a blizzard struck, forcing them to take refuge in a cave entrance. Once again, the cadets were grateful for Khalama's huge body which emanated with warmth even in the lowest of temperatures. For two days they had to wait out the snowstorm, having to ration their supplies which were already running low. By now they were all homesick each in their own ways, longing for the warm lowland more than anything else, and dreaming of that wonderful day when they could see their skybax partners once again.

Once it was safe to emerge out into the open again, they went only a little further before Khalama had gone as far as he could. The ridges were becoming too narrow for him. The cadets thanked him and continued to scale the mountain.

Finally, after what seemed far longer than it should have been, they reached their destination. Tristan gazed up at the stone towers which disappeared into a thick fog. So this was it. They had finally reached the Tentpole of the Sky. For the entire trip he'd pondered at the significance of reaching this place and what it had to do with becoming a Skybax Rider. At this point, he was convinced that it was a test of endurance. And he now felt like he'd gained a better understanding of the strength and stamina it took to carry weight on his back for hours. As a result, he respected his skybax partners even more deeply than before.

At this point the cadets were all exhausted, travel worn, low on supplies, and nearly at their wits end. They worked their way to the base of the stone tower, careful to step cautiously in order to avoid slipping down a steep descent. Darkness, along with frigid temperatures, was approaching fast. The cadets felt out of breath after their climb at such an elevation. Seeing that there was no visible door at the craggy base of the tower, they came to the decision that they would need to shout and hope that someone would hear them and show them the way in.

Just when Taddeo cupped his hands around his mouth and started to call, a loud clanging sound reverberated from the uppermost part of the building; bells, many of them, their varied tones echoing into the evening air and drowning out Taddeo's shouts.

The cadets waited for the bells to cease, wondering what that was all about.

"Maybe someone saw us and they're announcing our arrival." Fira said in a hopeful tone.

The cadets waited for several minutes after the echoes of the bells died away, but nothing happened.

"I don't think they saw us after all." Tristan finally concluded. "Here, I'll take a turn to shout." With that he hollered several times, frustrated at how the cold air seemed to weaken his voice. After a few calls his voiced cracked and he could no longer yell very loudly. "I guess it's your turn." He croaked, as he motioned to Mathias.

Mathias took his turn and then the cadets waited again, hoping that someone had heard. It was almost dark now and a thick fog was moving over them, seeming to muffle the shouts.

Then, finally, there was a faint scuffling sound from above and voices. Tristan craned his neck, and looked up to see the outline of several people who appeared to be looking down at them from above. In the poor lighting, he couldn't figure out how many there were.

Mathias shouted again and this time someone shouted back. "One moment!"

Mathias grinned smugly and turned to the other cadets. "See. That's how it's done."

"You're voice got just as croaky as mine." Tristan grumbled.

"You just don't want to admit that I did a better job."

"So you're bragging about having a voice like a T-rex?" Tristan quipped.

"Knock it off you two." Taddeo snapped. He was too weary to realize that it was merely playful banter between the two.

There was a soft thumping sound against the stone wall as the people from above tossed down a rope ladder.

"Now that's going to be a challenge with a heavy pack on our backs." Taddeo commented, not caring to admit how tired he felt.

Tristan stepped forward and grasped the rope. "I volunteer to go first then." It would be wonderful to be able to tell his family back home that after this long journey with the other cadets, _he_ was the first one to set foot in the mighty fortress known as the Tentpole of the Sky. With this lofty thought in mind, he hoisted himself up as quickly as he could in order to keep his momentum going. He was so focused on getting to the top quickly, picturing a warm fire and hot food waiting, and the things he would be able to tell his family back home, that it never occurred to him that anything could go wrong.

Halfway up the ladder his left foot, slick with packed snow on the bottom of his boot, slipped off of the ladder rung, promptly followed by his right. He clung tightly to the rope with both hands, straining to keep from falling as the motion of his body jerking downward on the rope ladder sent both him and the ladder swinging inward toward the wall just as he raised his right leg, fishing for a foothold again. His right knee smacked the stone wall with a dull thud. He grunted in surprise and promptly lost his grip on the rope ladder and tumbled backward, landing on his back in the snow at the base of the wall.

Fortunately his pack and blanket roll protected his back from the stones hidden beneath the snow drift. However, he felt himself starting to slide down the snowdrift. He rolled over onto his stomach, hoping to stop himself with his hands and knees. He found himself facing headfirst down one of the steep slopes that the cadets had all been so careful to avoid earlier as they'd vigilantly picked their way across a ridge up to the base of the building. Tristan knew that the steep descent would end in a stony drop off. He frantically tried to stop himself.

His body suddenly jerked to a stop and he felt someone gripping both his ankles and tugging him back up to safety. He heard someone grunting with the effort of pulling until he was on the level again and then the pressure released from his ankles. He looked back to see Mathias reaching down a hand to him, offering to help him up.

"No need to thank me." Mathias said in a low tone, as if he didn't want the other cadets to hear. "I owed you one."

Tristan nodded and reached up, accepting the outstretched hand. As Mathias helped pull him to his feet, he tried to push aside the terrifying thoughts swirling through his mind. How quickly things could change. One moment he was blissfully scaling the wall of the Tentpole of the Sky, literally the highest point in all of Dinotopia, and in the next he was about to tumble down to his death just below the mighty fortress of the mountains. Tristan shuddered. _Why would anyone want to build in such a treacherous place, much less,_ _ **live**_ _there?! And why am I crazy enough to come here? Oh. Right. It has something to do with becoming a Skybax Rider._

The other cadets quickly clustered around him. "Man, are you ok?" Taddeo asked.

Tristan realized that his knee was aching, no doubt on it's way to bruising, but he raised a thumbs up anyway and smiled bravely. "A word of advice. Slow is better." He joked, trying to cover up the fact that his heart was still pounding at the realization of what had just happened.

"That's basically what Khalama has so patiently taught us the whole time while maneuvering through these, cold, icy, mountains." Mathias said, dryly. "He leaves us for _one day_ and it seems you forget that quickly." He snatched up the hiking staff he'd still been borrowing from Tristan and proceeded to loop it through the shoulder straps on the back of his pack, preparing to make his own ascent up the rope ladder.

Fira frowned at Mathias. "I guess saying something _nice_ to the guy you just saved would be just too much goodness all at once, huh?" She huffed and turned back to Tristan. "It's a good thing there is so much snow here to cushion your fall. And it's a good thing Mathias acted so quickly and grabbed your feet, keeping you from tumbling down that steep slope. I'm glad you're ok."

"And it's a wonder you didn't crack your head on a rock." Taddeo added. "Seeing as how we don't wear our flight helmets out here. Although now I'm beginning to think we should." He leaned over slightly, frowning down at the steep, descent which ended in snowy oblivion, no telling how far below.

"Is everything alright down there?" Someone shouted over the parapet.

"Yeah, I think so." Taddeo answered. "We'll be up promptly."

Tristan was slapping at his clothes, trying to knock the worst of the snow off.

Mathias grinned at Tristan as if something suddenly struck him funny.

Tristan paused. "What?"

"You _did_ look hilarious when you fell from that rope ladder." Mathias guffawed. "With that pack on your back and all those layers of clothes, you looked something like an overgrown Megaladapis, waving fat arms and legs around as if trying to attempt flight."

Fira burst into laughter at this comment and even Taddeo couldn't hide a snort of amusement. "Agreed. Tristan, we're cadets. We're supposed to have better balance than that."

"Yeah, well, this is snow and ice we're talking about." Tristan grumbled. "Not one of us had any previous experience with _those_ elements." He didn't want to admit that he'd merely been too hasty in his ascent on the rope ladder, tossing all caution to the side in his anticipation of reaching the top. He felt stupid enough as it was without them having to add to it. Before anyone else could comment further, he lifted his chin determinedly and sent an arrogant look over his shoulder at his three amused companions. "Now, while you all just stand there wasting time laughing over other people's misfortune, I'll just give this another go and be the first one over that wall."

He puffed out his chest and managed one haughty step forward, and his knee buckled, sending him right back down into a heap in the snow.

The guys burst into laughter, but Fira caught sight of the look of pained surprise on his face before he went down. She instantly crouched down beside him.

Tristan clutched his knee in both hands, waiting for the throbbing to ease up. He felt childish, remembering all those days as a kid, running and tumbling in the streets of Sauropolis and dealing with scraped and bruised elbows and knees.

"Oh, I'm an idiot." He said through clenched teeth, more angry with himself and his image than the aggravating pain pulsing through his knee.

"Haste makes waste." Fira chided. She ducked her head, trying to hide a smile of amusement. She knew her friend well enough to realize that his aching knee was merely a side issue and that it was his pride that had taken a crippling blow.

"I don't guess there's a back door somewhere in that place." Tristan said darkly as he sat up and glared at the wall looming above him, the rope ladder swaying slightly as if taunting him.

Fira shook her head. "Not by the looks of it." She pushed his hands away from his knee. "It's a good thing you've got a thick layer over your legs, because even so, you've still managed to tear the first layer of material. Without all the layers you probably would've busted your kneecap or something awful like that. Tristan you are hard on yourself _and_ your clothes. I remember back at Canyon City it seemed you were making trips to a seamstress on a regular basis. This whole time I've known you, there's always a fresh tear or patch somewhere on your clothes. You just can't keep a smooth appearance for long, can you?" She teased.

Tristan peered down at his knee, seeing that what she said was true. There was a fresh tear in the material of his pants, but fortunately, not the thermal layer he wore underneath. Even so, he'd been hoping to keep his warm clothes in good shape. Now the value would go down and he wouldn't get as much out of them when it came time to barter them for other items once he reached the lowlands again. He frowned up at the offending wall and realized that he must've managed to hit one of those abrasive corners of the bricks protruding from the wall. Tristan groaned in frustration, slamming a gloved fist down into the snow. "Sometimes I think bad luck is my shadow." He fumed.

By now Taddeo and Mathias got over their laughter and realized that something was amiss. "Not as good as you thought, huh?" Taddeo said.

"Naw. I'm good. Really." Tristan said, stubbornly as he pushed himself up again. He took a tentative step forward, testing his knee, discovering that he could still bend it, though it was sore.

Mathias wasn't fooled. He lifted his head and rolled his eyes upward as if praying for patience. "You've got to be kidding me. We have come all this way and now that we're _finally_ here, literally only a few feet from the finish line, so to speak, and you pull a stunt like _this_?"

"Watch it, claw face." Tristan growled, turning to face the other boy. "Don't forget that it was _you_ who kept us detained for three whole days at Saoirse's." He said, poking an accusing finger against the other boy's chest.

"Is something wrong?" Someone called down from above. "We're waiting for you to come up."

"Um…we've had a bit of a mishap." Taddeo answered back. "You got any other methods of getting into this place?"

"Just the ladder." Came the answer that Tristan was hoping he wouldn't hear. "That or a sky galley, which obviously isn't an option right now."

"Gotcha. We'll be up in a jiffy then." Taddeo replied. He turned to Mathias and Tristan. "Ok, you two. Don't even get started. Not here. Not now. Preferably not _ever_." He gave Mathias a small shove. "You first." He pointed to the ladder.

The others stared at Taddeo in shock. Their typically jolly companion must've been very tired because he wasn't usually like him to be that short with everyone. Of course, they were all tired. It had been a long, long, journey.

Mathias, although he didn't like being bossed around, went ahead toward the ladder anyway. He paused and glanced back at Tristan. "But how is he—" Mathias started to ask before Taddeo cut him off.

"We'll work something out. Maybe you can explain what happened once you reach the top."

"No don't!" Tristan protested, thoroughly embarrassed by the situation. "I'm going to do this. Just give me a minute!"

Mathias rolled his eyes and promptly scaled the ladder, slowly, careful not to repeat Tristan's mistake.

"It's getting hard to see." Taddeo commented as he glanced toward the darkening sky.

"I _will_ manage fine." Tristan said forcefully. "On my _own_!" He pulled his scarf from around his neck, packed some snow against his knee, and wrapped the scarf around it to hold the snow in place. The coolness from the snow instantly seeped through his pants, soothing the bruising knee beneath.

"It's a good thing you're so stubborn." Fira said. "Even though that rope ladder is clearly not your best friend, I think it's the only way in." She eyed his makeshift binding. "I hope that works." She commented.

"It will." Tristan said firmly, although he realized it was going to be extremely challenging climbing that rope ladder without being able to bend his knee very well. "In some cases, cold snow works wonders. Besides, it's only bruised a little."

"Uh, huh. Sure. Only a _little._ " Fira shook her head, fighting to keep a straight face, but her eyes sparked with amusement.

By now Mathias had reached the top. "Next!" He hollered down, unable to mask the triumph in his tone.

"Fira, how about you?" Taddeo said. "I'll go after Tristan and make sure he gets up there."

"What do you think you'll do?" Tristan groused. "Catch me if I fall again?"

"Well, no, but it just seems right that you don't go last, anyway." Taddeo replied, wearily.

Fira squeezed Tristan's shoulder encouragingly. "I'll see you at the top." She said, gently and in the semi lighting of the rapidly approaching darkness, Tristan caught a glimpse of softness in her eyes. She lowered her voice. "I don't know why you've been avoiding me on this last half of the trip, but I'm going to tell you this anyway. You're one of the toughest guys I know, so I'm fully convinced that you're going to make it up there just fine. And maybe this will help you just a bit." With that, she leaned forward and very briefly pressed her lips against his, kissing him lightly.

Before Tristan could respond, the girl quickly spun around and rapidly climbed up the ladder, risking the chance of falling herself, although she somehow avoided it.

Tristan stood as if he'd suddenly turned into an icicle. How was _that_ supposed to help? Now he felt weak in _both_ of his knees. That girl was incredibly confusing. Wait. No. Had Taddeo seen that? He turned slightly to see the taller guy shaking his head and grinning slightly.

Yeah. He'd seen it.

"I—I don't know what got into her." Tristan stammered.

"Aw, stow it." Taddeo said. "It's obvious. She likes you."

"But her and Mathias—"

Taddeo blew out his breath. "Yeah, well, maybe she'll finally make up her mind someday. Now get over your shock and get on up that ladder. I'm cold, worn-out, and hungry, and I'm tired of being delayed."

Tristan somehow got his jelly legs to move up the ladder and although his knee still ached, he was distracted with a new sensation. His lips were tingling with the memory of the kiss, and now his face was burning too. He was amazed at how a kiss from a girl could make him feel weak for one moment, then stronger in the next. Although it felt as if he'd reached the sky already after climbing this high mountain, he felt as if he could go right on climbing up that rope ladder and maybe reach the moon next.

It seemed only a moment later and Tristan felt strong hands helping pull him over the wall top. Huh? He'd reached the top already?

"Welcome, Sky Rider."

Ever since the beginning of Rider training, Tristan had heard someone repeat that phrase every now and then in reference to the Skybax Riders. He liked the sound of it.

There were three people, two men and a woman, greeting him warmly and offering congratulations. They were elegant in their style, bowing slightly with two hands pressed together beneath the chin. They wore long, warm looking robes, with wide hoods draped over their heads to block the wind from nipping their ears.

Tristan glanced over at Fira, a shy smile playing on his lips. Fira returned the smile, then looked away coquettishly.

Once Taddeo was up, one of the men drew the rope ladder back up and then the cadets were all hustled inside. They were given a warm supper of rice congee, roasted nuts, dried fruit, and hot tea. Their hosts were gracious and did not ask many questions, knowing that to travel on foot to the highest structure on Dinotopia would leave even the strongest person thoroughly exhausted. The cadets' stories of their journey could wait until another day. One of their hosts kindly offered Tristan a chunk of ice wrapped in a cloth. Tristan accepted it gratefully, pressing it to his bruised knee. He dipped his head in embarrassment over the fact that he hadn't been able to hide the evidence of his own carelessness.

Before being hustled off to bed, they were introduced to a very ancient man, referred to as the 'Keeper of the Fortress.' His name was Levka. He was small and bent over slightly with age, his skin so full of wrinkles that his eyes nearly disappeared in them when he smiled. Though the man greeted the new batch of cadets warmly, he did not say much, as he was a man of few words, but he sensed the many troubles in the hearts of each cadet, each bearing burdens, each one searching for answers. Tristan felt the odd sensation that although they'd never met, this ancient man could somehow see right through him.

The cadets were then offered warm, furry, blankets and soft pallets by a blazing fireplace. In spite of the long day and the surprising turn of events toward the end of it, Tristan fell asleep quickly, lulled by the sound of a pan flute echoing softly throughout fortress.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The next day the cadets were awakened at dawn by the bells clanging again. At breakfast they asked what the bells were for and they were told that they signified the 'Raising of the White Curtain' (dawn) and in the evening the 'Raising of the Black Tent' (dusk).

The next days blurred together for Tristan. The world at the Tentpole of the Sky was like nothing he'd ever known before. It was incredibly quiet other than the howling of the wind or the mournful tones of music played on piped instruments.

The absence of the dinosaurs at the Tentpole of the Sky felt strange. All his life Tristan had been so used to the presence of them that he felt as if at any moment he would see one strolling down one of the long stone halls, or maybe sniffing around the food storage rooms. When he pulled a warm cloak over his shoulders and stepped outside for a stroll out on the narrow paths of the outside walls, he sometimes felt as if a brachiosaurus would step up to the wall at any moment and greet him. But only cold wind greeted him there, rather than the warm breath of a brachiosaurus, and instead of hearing the low sliding tones of the larger sauropods, he heard the faint strains of music played by some of the human inhabitants of the lonely stone fortress of the mountains.

On clear days, Tristan was amazed at how much of Dinotopia could be seen far below. Large landmarks such as the deep green of the Rainy Basin, the white patch of Waterfall City, the ripple of the Backbone Mountains, and the red split in the land that marked the canyons all appeared so tiny that it seemed as if he should be able to lean down and touch them as if it were all merely a woven tapestry, much like the ones which adorned many of the walls within the fortress. Some days, the clouds spread out thick below the fortress, hiding the land, giving Tristan the sensation that he was living in the clouds, cut off from the world below. Seeing this view of the clouds made him long to be flying with his skybax companions, but as soon as these thoughts entered his mind, darker ones crept in, memories of the perilous last flight he'd experienced. As a result, mixed feelings of anticipation and apprehension battled within him.

The cadets were given long robes to wear, matching the clothing of the other people residing at the Tentpole of the Sky. They were instructed in engaging in a whole new set of routines that were drastically different than anything they had learned during their training at Canyon City. Back in the canyons the routines were focused around getting comfortable with heights and building trust between Rider and skybax partner, along with learning about how to understand clouds and wind, predicting weather, dew point levels, and pollen counts, skills they would need for future flight missions.

The routines here were different, with much time geared toward quiet time, meditation, and thinking; learning to truly breathe deeply, letting go of the past, not worrying about the future, and merely abiding in the present.

Their teacher was a monk named Yeshe who spent much of his time living at the Tentpole of the Sky, sharing his knowledge of these exercises and relaxation methods in order to help those who traveled there to free their souls of the heavy burdens of the past. Many of these travelers were Dolphinbacks who suffered great losses in being cut off from the world they once knew, but there were also Dinotopians who came, having had their own difficult sets of trials to deal with. Then there were the occasional Beginner Skybax Riders, learning to travel far and high on foot, carrying weight on their backs, in an effort to strengthen their bond and respect with their future Skybax partner.

Tristan soon learned that he loved these different sets of physical exercises that Yeshe taught. He discovered that he had a fire within that felt soothed by these movements which represented physical combat, although the intentions were not centered toward promoting warfare, but rather they were geared toward building strength, dexterity, and self discipline. The cadets learned that these exercises and routines were also methods of staying in good physical health of the mind, body, and soul.

As Tristan memorized the defense moves, it reminded him of the nights he'd spent with Dark Wing back at Skybax Camp, learning to defend himself against the creature's playful sparring. As his mind drifted back to those times and remembering how rough Dark Wing had been, he understood that it was the creature's own method of training Tristan himself, teaching him to sharpen his senses in the darkness. Tristan realized that the creature was training him to be able to fly beneath the great shadow of the 'black tent.'

The cadets were also taught stretching exercises for relaxation and flexibility. "Learn these poses, and they will help you not only become physically stronger and more flexible, but you will also have a much clearer mind for making important decisions not only during flights and moments with your skybax partner, but in other areas of your life as well." Yeshe said. After the more intense workout routines, Yeshe taught the cadets the art of holding still. He explained that controlled movement was a great element for flight skills, but holding still and calming the mind and spirit could bring a whole different level of clarity and renewal.

But Tristan found that part difficult as he was not used to holding still. He was careful to follow his instructors routines obediently, but when he was alone and he was certain no one was watching, he turned the relaxation poses he'd learned into a series of movements, one after the other, combining them with the boisterous fight moves, creating a dance much different than he had ever learned from his teacher back in Sauropolis when he was only a child. From Mountain posture to Tree pose, Forward Bend, Triangle, Proud Warrior, the Lunge, Fierce posture, Cobra, Side Bend, and many more, he mixed them, juggled them, blended them, moving in and out of the postures, sometimes slower, sometimes faster, but to a rhythm which his own heartbeat created.

He discovered that while he did this, stretching and bending, breathing, and moving in a flowing motion, it gave him a similar sensation to that of flying, which he missed immensely, even though deep down, he was also terrified of the idea, dreading the possibility of falling once again. He could feel the swirling around him as he moved, battling with the conflicting emotions inside of him. Sometimes he imagined that it was not only the rhythm of his own heart that he moved to, but the rhythm of two others, those belonging to the two skybaxes whose lives had intertwined, combining a world of light and dark, with him caught in the middle of it. He was their Shadow Rider, struggling to know where his place was and what he was supposed to do. He'd never imagined that becoming a Rider could be so complicated. He'd never anticipated the possibility of having two skybax companions who were trying to connect two opposing skybax clans.

Each time Tristan spent alone to engage in this strange new dance, his feelings seemed to unravel one by one. _"Do not do, just be."_ He remembered Twig telling him and with this in mind, he found he could move more freely. Emotions which he'd held back surfaced. His thoughts and memories swirled through his mind like the wind during flight.

 _"You have to learn what the world of the Quetzalcoatlus Skybax is like, what they see, what they feel, and what they are challenged by."_ He knew what both Dark Wing and Twilight were challenged by. They had chosen to be mates, trying to make a connection between their two Quetzalcoatlus clans. Each had chosen him to be their Rider—their Shadow Rider. They had tried to introduce the idea to the nocturnal skybaxes, but it had not gone well. They had yet to introduce the idea to the diurnal skybaxes who nested at Pteros.

 _"Skybax riders must keep a fine image. I don't want any of my cadets being mistaken for a scruffy Dolphin Bay Drifter."_ Tristan knew he struggled to maintain a good, clean, uniform, but he felt that he was far from being a Dolphin Bay Drifter. They were rogues, code breakers, and notorious for causing trouble for the peaceful Dinotopians. Most were descendents of Dolphinbacks who never did adapt to Dinotopia well. No, he wasn't like that. The majority of his troubles had stemmed from only trying to help break an ancient hostility between two Quetzalcoatlus clans and establish true peace.

 _"Hey, when you give someone a chance, you might make a friend instead of an enemy."_ Learning to trust others had been hard for Tristan, but Taddeo had proved to be a good friend and outstandingly patient with him and all his wild escapades. He had tried to give him advice many times and had also patiently taken the time to show him how to draw, although Tristan had never been talented with it as Taddeo was. Without Taddeo's help in this, Tristan wouldn't have been able to make the sketch book and use it as a way to communicate with Twilight and Dark Wing.

 _"Welcome, Rider. It is an honor to have you among us."_ Tristan had felt that the greeting the oviraptor named Twig had first given him only belonged to Riders of a much higher status than himself. Even now Tristan didn't feel like he deserved being treated so honorably and he only hoped that he could one day earn that kind of respect.

" _Dolphins or Sharks, Tristan? Remember, they look similar at first, hidden in the waves, but only one kind will bring you safely to shore."_ Tristan had grown to love Bix and her wisdom throughout the time he had to get to know her, but he still didn't believe that Dark Wing could be referred to as a shark. That other skybax from his clan could be a possibility though, seeing as how it had so viciously attacked. On the other hand, what if it wasn't an actual person, pterosaur, or saurian that was the shark? What if it was himself—his fears? He felt that he had several fears to overcome, the fear of failure being the strongest one of all.

 _"I like you, kid. You just hang in there. I know you're going to make it through training just fine. The main thing is you've just got to be you and stay true to yourself. And the best thing about that is that you'll be able to know that your skybax partner knows you for just you and not some set of rules or uniform."_ Although it seemed like it at times, Uncle Drake wasn't always just jokes and fun. He did have some interesting advice, but Tristan had a hunch that his uncle had his own little rebellious streak toward rules and authority. As far as he could tell though, he still seemed to be working for the good of Dinotopia rather than against it. He knew that his uncle and skybax partner, Sunfire, had a good reputation among Canyon City and the Skybax Riders. He seemed to always be ready and willing to carry out whatever flight mission was needed at the moment, preferably the most daring ones, and rarely ever asking for time off.

 _"Think of life as a stream of water and the current is carrying you along with it. Every time you encounter a rock jutting out of the water, how do you handle it? You can slam into the obstacle and try to break through it, or you can just steer yourself around it and smoothly continue along."_ Elora had been kind to share that small tidbit of wisdom with Tristan when he had been down and feeling deeply discouraged about the rough turn life had taken at the time. Prior to that she had tried so hard to get him to shift his career toward Healer training instead, but it didn't work. She'd toyed with his heart just a little too, although now he felt more certain that she would merely remain a good friend and he would pursue nothing further than that with her. Besides, Jamin, though he had once tried to deny it, was head over heels for the girl.

 _"I must warn you, Tristan, that the process of establishing a greater peace is nearly always difficult and not without sacrifice."_ Bix again, and those words still haunted Tristan's mind. What sacrifices would have to be made in order to keep pursuing this intertwined path with Dark Wing and Twilight? Already he had been attacked by another skybax, almost got kicked out of Rider training, and also lost his sunstone.

 _"Hey. Listen. You're going to finish this. The question isn't will you be a Rider. You are a Rider. The hardest part is behind you already. It's only up from here."_ That had been his own encouraging choice of words to give to Mathias, signifying the fact that he no longer wanted to fight the guy. Tristan found it easier to speak those encouraging words to someone else rather than apply them to his own life.

 _Sabertooth likes a chase, but I am faster._ Lotus had become a friend very quickly to the cadets and had risked her life on their behalf. She embraced her skill and put it to good use, all to help friends who were in need. Tristan hoped that someday he could be as brave as she had been. It did not occur to him that he had already bravely helped his friends in several different ways already during his journey to the Tentpole of the Sky.

 _We all make mistakes, but we also learn from them and try to do better. I see that in you. You sacrificed so much in order to help Mathias. I am so glad that I have met you and had the opportunity to spend time with you._ Fira too, had grown to be a good friend and still his emotions for her were hard to sort out. Not only had she displayed the ability to make his heart flutter in strange ways, but there had also been plenty of times in which she had frustrated him, even angered him. And yet, she had kissed him, and he couldn't deny the fact that he'd liked it. How was it that she could play on his emotions so much?

 _"No. I'm not giving up. I'll just have to finish the journey later than the rest of you."_ It had been difficult to leave Jamin behind. He had tried so hard and been so brave, and in spite of all that had happened, he was still determined to finish even though he would have to do it without the company of his fellow cadets. For this, Tristan looked up to his friend, hoping that better days ahead were waiting for him. Even with a setback, Jamin was still determined to stay on course and reach his goal. Grey Mist indeed would have a dedicated flight partner.

 _"When the time is right, I very well may teach you, but now is not the time."_ What sort of things did Saoirse have in store to teach him? And would she ever really do that? He was deeply intrigued by the mystery which seemed to surround her and her small cottage which resided so close to a forbidden territory. Would the knowledge that she had to offer help him in any way with knowing how to deal with trying to unite the two skybax clans? Or should he be cautious of Saoirse and her advice? Maybe she was dancing a little too close to the line of being much like a Dolphin Bay Drifter. It was hard to tell, although she had still been gracious and helped the cadets when they were in need, displaying the type of Dinotopian hospitality that Tristan had been familiar with all his life.

Tristan thought he was always alone when he created his own pattern of the series of movements which he'd learned from Yeshe, but he was not always. One day he spent more time at it than he realized, losing track of the time and missing breakfast. Fira went looking for him and discovered him alone in the room where their exercise routines were usually done. She paused in the doorway, about to say something to him, but she held back, watching as he moved. He was so focused that he never noticed her presence. She watched in awe, realizing that for once his guard was down and she was getting a rare peek at a side of Tristan she had never seen before. His movements were precise, deliberate, his expression focused, and though there was no music that could be heard at the moment, he moved in a defined and fluid manner. She recognized some of the poses he was using, turning them into a unique and beautiful dance, combined with the strong, deliberate, fighting moves. Quietly, Fira stepped out of the doorway and only peeked around it so that he would not easily notice her.

Tristan finally stopped, ending on his knees, folded over, arms stretched out in the Child pose. He held still for some time, until his breathing slowed down, calmed after all the movement. When he sat up, she caught a glimpse of a slight smile on his face and it almost seemed as if he were glowing. She realized then, that he had no idea how beautiful a thing he had created. She wasn't sure whether to call it an exercise or dance, but whatever the case, it was a glimpse of Tristan's unique personality coming out. His stubborn side that hated to be bossed around or told what to do must've spurred him on to take the specific workout routine instructions that they were being taught and then creating something new out of them. She'd silently wondered how he'd been conforming to the teaching so obediently without questions. Well now she knew. He was taking it to a different level all on his own when he thought no one was looking. Typical, headstrong, Tristan, and obviously he had no idea how beautifully creative he was being. She knew that if she were to tell him so, he would retreat right back into that invisible shell he usually carefully kept around him. If he were asked to perform that beautiful, sequence of movements on stage, he would instantly resist. She savored the moment of seeing that rare side of Tristan and hoped that she would have more opportunities to witness it again in the future. She quietly slipped away unnoticed rather than making her presence known.

Tristan grew fond of the movements. It made him feel stronger and surer of himself. He continued the routine, practicing the moves during quiet alone moments—or what he thought was alone. By now the other cadets had glimpsed his routine, but wisely choosing to not make their presence known. Even Levka, walking past the room once, caught sight of Tristan's routine. The old man smiled and was the first to confront the cadet about it.

"Your friends tease you of being clumsy for a cadet, and yet you display a level of dexterity much like a skilled dancer…or a warrior."

Tristan spun around. He said nothing, but stood still in Mountain pose, feet close together, back straight, chin lifted, elbows out and palms held together against his chest rather than above his head. He contemplated what the man said, knowing that the ancient man rarely wasted words.

"You hide your abilities. You hesitate to emerge from your shell. You are greatly affected by how others perceive you. This, young Sky Warrior, will be your biggest downfall."

Tristan blinked in surprise. He pressed his hands together beneath his chin and dipped his head respectfully toward the man as Yeshe had taught him. _Sky Warrior? What did the man mean by that?_

"You are of the Sky. You are a warrior at heart."

Tristan continued to stare in amazement. Surely the man could see right through him. How else could he seem to be reading his thoughts? If this was the case, that 'shell' he spoke of couldn't be all that big of a deal, seeing as how it wasn't strong enough to keep this man's strange sight out.

"Like a raptor, a good fight brings you a thrill." Levka continued. "Competition leads your life. I believe this is strong in your bloodline. I have met another Skybax Rider who I believe is your kin and he too is greatly driven by competition."

"You speak of Uncle Drake!"

"You sound surprised, young Sky Warrior, but you forget that I meet every cadet who travels to the Tentpole of the Sky."

Tristan nodded, feeling stupid now. He wondered if he should tell the man about what happened to Uncle Drake recently and what he suspected happened. But if he did, the subject of the hostile skybax group would have to be mentioned.

He gathered his courage and decided to risk it. "Uncle Drake had some time off recently though." Tristan said, watching the man closely. "I believe he was attacked by a hostile group of skybaxes."

Tristan expected the old man to look surprised, but instead, Levka merely puffed on his pipe, his face masked of expression. "And what makes you so sure of that?" The man said after a moment.

"Because later, I was attacked by them as well." Tristan replied, wondering what the man would think of _those_ words.

The man's expression did not change. He merely blinked, turning his head slightly to gaze out the window. "Not many cadets know of the Quetzalcoatlus brothers of darkness." Levka finally said.

Tristan figured he was probably supposed to share an explanation by now, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Levka shared more words.

"Long ago, in the days of the Carnosaur Wars, many lives were lost of both saurian and pterosaur and to this day there is still un-forgiveness in many, passed down through generations. I believe the skybaxes you speak of are some who have chosen to exclude human trust."

"Except for one." Tristan replied. "And I am friends with him."

Levka's gaze was still riveted on the window. "Not just one." He finally said. "There have been others."

"What?!" Tristan's slightly raised tone betrayed his shock. "But how do _you_ know this?"

"Every now and then throughout time, a Quetzalcoatlus belonging to the hostile group will grow curious and show an interest in human contact. On occasion, humans have dared to try and bond with one, but not all have remained successful. Other Quetzalcoatlus' display mistrust and have tried to break bonds with the member of their group and the human which they survey as an intruder. They believe that human contact can only come to a bad end. They see humans as being filled with greed and a lust for power. Thus, they believe they are doing a good thing to keep humans out of their midst."

Tristan felt as if those were the most words he'd ever heard the ancient man speak at once and he seemed to be filled with knowledge of Dinotopia's history, although the man artfully avoided his question about how he knew about it.

"So they would attempt to kill a human who gets too close to them?" Tristan asked.

"A harsh method, but carnivorous creatures have instincts that often lead them to carrying out such drastic measures. Eliminating a curious human every now and then appears to be their method of warning humans to stay out or they could strike revenge and try to run humans entirely off the island, much like some humans tried to do with carnivores long ago. Remember, as a result of the Carnosaur Wars, many dinosaurs and pterosaurs were killed off by the humans. This code of peace which was established long ago remains a very fragile thread of balance. Humans must be careful to not upset the dinosaurs and create strife again."

Those words sparked concern in Tristan. He did not want this man to misunderstand him. "Is this why you call me a Sky Warrior? You see me as someone who would stir up the fighter instincts of the Quetzalcoatlus Skybaxes? Someone who would destroy our balance of peace with the saurians? That is not my intentions! I only want to make things right. That's all. I saw a group of skybaxes living in hostility to others of their kind and shutting out humans. I met one of their own who has that occasional 'curiosity' that you speak of. He chose to save my life and through that, he and I have created a bond. Then later, I was befriended by another skybax, a diurnal one belonging to Pteros. She too, has been willing to cross those boundaries set long ago as her and the nocturnal skybax have become mates. I believe that they want to merge the skybaxes into one group and no longer have hostility between them. They want to dissolve the un-forgiveness of the past. They want true peace. They don't want a boundary that creates fighting if it is ever crossed. And here I am caught in the middle of it. I just want to help. I care about Dark Wing and Twilight both."

Levka waited for a moment, puffing again on his shell pipe, making sure that Tristan was done speaking before he said anything more.

Tristan chewed on his lower lip, wondering what was going through the man's head.

"Come." Levka said, turning toward the doorway and gesturing for Tristan to follow.

The man led him down many corridors through a network of steps and doors until finally, they ended up in what Levka referred to as the Map Room. Tristan was instantly fascinated with one map in particular, framed and encased in a protective glass case, hanging up on display against a wall crowded with old relics. The map appeared to be a network of underground caves that ran beneath Dinotopia's mainland. It looked to be none other than the World Beneath and Tristan was drawn to it like a magnet. It was a place that both Will and Bix had not wanted to talk openly about and now here was an intricate map of the place, boldly on display for anyone to see. _Well,_ _at least for the few who ever made it up to the Tentpole of the Sky_. He wondered what good it did anyone locked away in probably the most remote place in all of Dinotopia. After thinking this through for a moment he decided that maybe it was because someone didn't want most of Dinotopia having access to such a map. Maybe it was being kept here as a way to protect the place from unwanted intruders. Would he be considered an unwanted intruder? But what if the mystery of the skybax clans was rooted in the caves?

As he stood there, contemplating the caves, Levka stepped up beside him. The man said nothing, obviously waiting for Tristan to speak. Tristan glanced at the man sideways, but Levka's face, covered in wrinkles, seemed expressionless.

Tristan lightly tapped a finger against the glass that encased the map. "I want to go there." He said.

"But you are of the Sky." Levka said simply. "Not often does a Skyborn find so much interest in the earth."

"Pteranadons are of the sky, and yet their territory reaches down to the lowest part of the canyons. It is said that they guard the entrance to what I suspect are these very caves." Tristan replied in a cautious tone.

"You are well studied, cadet."

"It is where the sunstones come from." Tristan went on, speaking his thoughts out loud. "Our largest cities all have a tower with a beacon sunstone at the top. I know that stories say that long ago they were mined from the World Beneath. Sunstones are energized by light, yet they come from deep within the earth. So in order to be of the Sky, there needs to be an understanding of the Earth as well. To someone of the Sky, one who loves the freedom of the open air, the earth is a place of refuge, a place to land, a place to rest between flights."

Levka's lips twitched into a hint of a smile.

Tristan continued to speak his thoughts out loud, struggling to come to an understanding about many things. "Yes, I would like say that I am of the Sky. But even so, I have this drive to learn more about…well…darker sides to Dinotopia." He glanced sideways, wondering what the man would think about that last comment, but the man's face still seemed as expressionless as a stone.

"Master Levka, I am caught between to worlds and I wish to somehow merge them. Can I tell you my story from the beginning?" Tristan silently hoped that the man would not be offended by it.

Levka nodded. "Yes."

"There is a lot to tell. It may take awhile."

"Go on."

Tristan took a deep breath and told him everything. Like a dinosaur, he did his best thinking while his feet were moving, and so he walked while he spoke, pacing back and forth. Eventually he and Levka worked their way throughout the fortress, and then outside, all the while, Tristan spoke, telling his whole story, about his bond with both skybaxes and then how he found out that they were mates. How Twilight and Dark Wing were trying to break the old hostilities of the clans and how he was caught in the middle of it. How the first encounter with introducing the new idea of the mixing the clans went with the leader of nocturnal skybaxes. How the creature attacked and how he would've died had it not been for Twilight catching him when he fell and then later how Dark Wing flew him back to Canyon City. How he now felt an even stronger desire to help the two skybaxes. How he felt like he was the bridge between their two worlds of darkness and light.

He went on and told about the journey up to the Tentpole of the Sky and how one difficulty after another happened. He told about finding the Blue Forest and the encounter with the sabertooth tiger who then later demanded his sunstone in exchange for the dragon flute. He explained about his devastation at losing the sunstone and if the World Beneath was where the sunstones all came from, how he would like to go there and find him a new sunstone to replace the one he'd lost to the sabertooth tiger.

He told about his friendship with Bix, Twig, and Lotus, and how each one had seemed to offer him valuable information on dinosaur communication. He told about having to leave Jamin behind on the journey and how the other cadet would arrive here much later if all went well for him.

He told about all the time he'd spent working at the Canyon City infirmary and how the things he'd learned had helped him treat Twilight, and later Jamin, and even helping to save Mathias's life. How the pretty young Healer named Elora had tried to get him to drop his Rider training and shift over to Healer training instead and how he'd continually resisted the idea. And now, after seeing the value in the skills in saving others lives, how he wondered if it really was a better field to go into, but that it would hurt far too much to give up all he had learned so far in becoming a Rider.

He told about how on this journey through the mountains, Fira had grown closer to him and even went as far as making her feelings known, kissing him once they reached the Tentpole of the Sky. He admitted that the girl had made his heart flutter more than once, but that he wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of love and commitment in his life. He believed that his focus needed to be on Dark Wing and Twilight and the mission they had in mind with him involved.

He told about how he clashed with Mathias, but ended up trying to help save his life and then choosing to risk his own in order to retrieve the dragon flute for him. He mentioned that he no longer wanted to fight with Mathias, but the tension was gradually rebuilding because Mathias cared for Fira as well and he knew that one wrong move toward the girl in Mathias's eyes, and their shaky friendship would be over.

He told about the how he had not flown ever since the skybax attack. He told about all the nightmares he'd struggled with ever since the skybax attack and the fall. He admitted how terrified he felt about returning to a skybax saddle although he still desperately wanted to continue his bond with Twilight and Dark Wing.

Tristan finally paused in his constant walking while he'd been speaking. His footsteps had led him back inside to the map room, back to the map of the World Beneath, back to where his story had first began. Tristan groaned in frustration, clenching his hands into fists as he stared at the ancient map, feeling the deep desire to find the place and see if he could learn more about the sunstones and skybaxes.

"Master Levka." He said, turning away from the map to look into the eyes of the old man. "When I first began it all seemed so clear. I was going to become a Skybax Rider and serve Dinotopia through the avenue of flight, whatever missions were needed, whether it's delivering supplies, being a mail carrier, or being a flight scout for travelers on foot. Now I'm so confused and I don't know what to do. It feels as if this pursuit of trying to help two skybaxes find peace in their lives and between their clans, is causing me to lose peace in my own and losing those I care about.

I miss my family. In order to come to Canyon City and do all this training, I had to leave them behind. I haven't seen any of them in many months now and I'm missing out on their lives. Then there's Tadd, who has been there for me, supporting me throughout the whole struggle with the trouble with the skybaxes, but obviously his patience is running out. I had to leave Elora and Twig behind at Canyon City and tell them that I could not pursue the career they suggested. I had a good friendship with Bix, but because of my persistence in pursuing the nocturnal skybaxes she now seems to keep her distance. I had to leave Jamin and Lotus behind down at Monte Joliette rather than wait for them and there's no telling when I'll get to see them again. I never got along well with Mathias, but after the sabertooth incident, it seemed we were finally on good terms with each other, but now Fira has shown that she likes me and if Mathias knew just how much, he would probably hate me. Now I feel like I'm pushing Fira out too because not only is there the conflict with Mathias, I'm afraid I'll lose track of my Rider goals if I let myself grow too fond of her. Then there's the fact that her father is none other than the Master Pilot who is my instructor! I've tried his patience enough as it is. I know he would never allow me to get close to his daughter."

Tristan finally finished his lengthy story with a desperate question for the man. "After all this, how am I supposed to know who I am and what I am supposed to be?"

Levka was quiet for a moment, taking note of the stormy seas within the young cadet's eyes. "Love is the greatest power of all." He said. "It is more than a physical attraction. Love is what heals, what forgives, and what creates the closest bonds. Do not be afraid of it."

Tristan was surprised by the man's choice of words after all that. _Afraid? Afraid of love?_ Finally, he wearily sank down to the floor, his back to the wall and his legs drawn up where he rested his chin on his knees. "It's like my life has become like the intricate canyon itself, with so many fissures branching off in hundreds of different directions with hundreds of unknown possibilities lying ahead. Life is a tangled network of paths. How can I ever know which is the right one to choose?"

"I cannot tell you what to do." The man said. "Your heart will choose its own path. This does not mean that you will always understand why you find yourself going down a path you did not first choose. It is the way of the heart. Unlike the mind, the heart does not give you words to explain. It gives you senses, feelings, ones that you must choose to pay attention to. You have to let the mind rest and allow the heart to speak in its own way."

Tristan blew out his breath in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

"You wish for me to tell you what your path should be, but if I did, you would resent it because it would be my words, not yours." Levka explained. "Only you can decide."

"But I thought that cadets journey here to meet you and the other monks in order to be evaluated before they can finally become full fledged Riders." Tristan said. "You know, like some last test that we have to pass, given by some of the oldest and wisest people of Dinotopia."

This brought an amused smile to the old man's face. "It is all a test of sorts, but not in the way that you thought." Levka said.

"So does this not alarm you, everything I have told you about my involvement with the nocturnal skybaxes? Because it seems to have bothered my instructor. He said it was dangerous and that we should not meddle with the skybaxes and their differences. I explained that maybe Dark Wing and Twilight saw me as a human who could help establish the peace between the clans, but my instructor thought differently. He said that keeping apart was apparently the order that was established years ago and that now we are threatening to unravel that. He said that there was a peace in the way that things were. We are only upsetting that balance now. But I wonder if sometimes there needs to be a new balance, a better one."

"Consider the carnivores of the Rainy Basin." Levka said. "We have established an understanding that they keep to their territory and do not bother the rest of Dinotopia. However, unless a special deal is struck, they have the freedom to make a meal of anyone who crosses over into their territory. That is the deal that was made. Would you try to break that old understanding and create a new one? Something that has been established long ago is hard to break."

"But this isn't the Rainy Basin we're talking about." Tristan argued. "This is different."

"Is it really so different? Are not the concepts the same?"

"So are you saying that what I'm trying to do—me, Dark Wing, and Twilight—is the wrong decision? Am I just writing myself a death sentence in trying to keep going with this?"

"Your heart will tell you if it is right or wrong. You may or may not be sentencing yourself to death. Long ago, many people and saurians alike died during the struggle to establish peace between both people and saurians. It is the way of difficult paths. But most often the difficult paths are the ones that are worth staying on. With perseverance they usually end up with greatly rewarding results, not always in the way that you would have first expected though. Let the heart guide, and may the heart be true with good intentions."

"So you do not warn me to keep out of this struggle between the skybaxes."

"No. I do not. There are two skybaxes who are willing to cross the boundaries between the clans and to try and connect them once again. Those two trust you to help them with this process. Are you willing to continue on by helping them? The nocturnal skybaxes will have to find a reason to trust you, as is the same with the skybaxes of Pteros in order for this to work. It is most certainly not the path you first expected when you came to Canyon City. You may not be serving Dinotopia like you first thought, but you will still serve Dinotopia, in a much different way."

"But I am afraid." Tristan admitted, dropping his gaze, guiltily. "I was attacked once for trying to make this work and it could've killed me. Not only that, it even makes me doubt my desire to fly again. Falling is a terrible feeling and something a person will never forget." Tristan shuddered at the memory.

"Falling is a risk that every Rider faces. You knew that before you went into training. And does not the Riders Code say that fear is a learning tool?"

"True." Tristan nodded shamefacedly.

"What have you learned from that fear?"

Tristan was quiet for a moment, contemplating this before speaking again. "Well, I have learned that I want to be extremely careful about my flight choices, or any for that matter. I don't want to die. Not yet. I have so much I want to accomplish before then. I want to help Dark Wing and Twilight in their struggle to unite their clans. I want the nocturnal skybaxes to realize that humans can be trusted. Not all humans are bad, like the ones who instigated the Carnosaur Wars so long ago."

"I believe, then, young cadet, that your heart speaks. You will be a Rider, but not in the way that you first thought. You have a difficult path ahead and it will take twists and turns that you will not expect." Levka said. "Do not be surprised when there are others who do not understand your intentions. Always check that your intentions are true, always with the greater good in mind. When you fall, whether it be literally, or through wrong choices and mistakes, you must pick yourself back up again. And I must remind you, young Sky Warrior, that you _will_ fall again. But it will be up to you whether to get back up and try again. You may fall many times, but you must _always_ get back up. Forgive yourself, learn from your mistakes, and press forward to the goal. If there is only one thing that you remember from your stay here at the Tentpole of the Sky, may it be that when you fall, you remember to get up again."

Tristan felt a little disturbed by the fact that the man did not say _if_ you fall, but so confidently said _when_ you fall.

Levka motioned for Tristan to follow him. He led him to a different room where he pulled out a wooden box out from a shelf. He placed it onto a table and opened it to reveal a set of picture cards inside. He spread them out on the table and told Tristan to choose one.

Tristan took his time, uncertain of what this had to do with anything that they had discussed or why he was here, but he felt that somehow this was a test, simple as it appeared. He felt the odd sensation that his whole future somehow relied on the choice he made right here and now. He sorted through the pictures, amazed at the simplicity of this test: choose one small card with a simple picture and destiny follows thereafter.

Levka left the room, allowing the cadet time to think without the pressure of someone watching him.

There were so many pictures: a river, a dolphin, a fern, a tree, a building, a cloud, a flower, a bridge, a trilobite, a mountain, a moon, a rainbow, a water droplet, a flame, and many other random images. Tristan felt lost. He liked many of the different emblems, but how was he to choose only one? And what would it mean?

The moon.

Tristan smiled as he remembered that the full moon had lured him outside which then led to him meeting the nocturnal skybax. He remembered all those sunsets that he and Twilight had watched together and the beautiful moments when the sun was just disappearing while the moon was rising. He remembered all those rendezvous with Dark Wing, and also the hang glider race with Mathias, all under the silvery light of the moon. That same moon had been there on that painful flight back to Canyon City after the attack of the nocturnal skybax.

The curtain of beads and shells over the doorway rattled, announcing Levka's return.

Tristan picked up a card.

"Are you ready?" Levka said.

Tristan nodded. His heart hammered against his chest just as it had done the moment before his first flight. He held out the card.

Levka took it and looked down at the image of the full moon.

Tristan chewed on his lower lip as he nervously watched the man, wishing he could read the man's expression.

"Your choice is made. You will be returning to Canyon City soon. The path you choose is a difficult one, but I believe that in time, you will learn much."

Tristan was disturbed by the fact that Levka didn't say that he would succeed, rather that he would learn much.

"Master Levka, did I choose right?"

Levka smiled at the young cadet's question. "If you followed the voice of your heart, then yes. You chose right."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The next day a Sky Galley arrived with supplies for the Tentpole of the Sky and in turn the cadets were offered a ride down to Canyon City. Naturally, they were all pleased with the idea, considering what a difficult journey they'd faced on the way up there. Flying back would be a great relief as well as a chance to experience some form of flight again.

Tristan cautiously climbed into the large air craft, the body of which somewhat resembled a boat, but designed for sailing through air rather than water. He silently surveyed his surroundings, uncertain of all the pedals, ropes, dials, and bags.

One of the galleymen noticed his skeptical glances. "She may not fly like your great pterosaur friends, but she's a good air ship, sturdy, and will get you to your destination in a much shorter time than traveling on foot."

Tristan did his best to hide the apprehension he felt when the drag line was released from the air craft and they began their flight. As he glanced down at the Tentpole of the Sky drifting away below, he clutched the side of the railing and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply in an effort to calm his emotions. He could hear the creaking of the air craft, the slight whirring sound of the wooden air paddles, the light tinkling of the small bells tied to the sleeves of the galleymen, and both Fira and Taddeo's excited chatter with the galleymen.

 _Breathe. Just Breathe. Stay calm._

The memories of that last flight were tormenting. The pain in his back and shoulders, the screaming of the battling skybaxes…the fall…wind whispering promises of death in his ears.

Tristan heard the scraping sound of approaching footsteps against the bottom of the Sky Galley and then sensed the presence of someone else standing next to him. He opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Mathias leaning casually against the rail, arms crossed, and a grin spread across his scarred face.

"Ah! It feels wonderful to be flying again. It will be even better with Windsong." Mathias said cheerfully.

Tristan decided to not reply. He swallowed hard and did his best to look tough, which resulted in a fierce frown.

Mathias laughed. "Wow. With that look I'd say you were going to face a battle instead of a graduation flight."

That comment struck a raw nerve. Tristan's frown deepened as he wondered if Mathias had any idea how true that might be.

"Hey. That was supposed to be a joke. Laugh or something."

"Mathias." Tristan growled. "You remember what it was like to be attacked by a sabertooth tiger?"

Mathias's grin instantly vanished. "Why?"

"Replace that sabertooth with an angry skybax attacking you while you are in flight with your skybax partner. Imagine skybax claws ripping into your back, pushing you out of your saddle and into the open air. Imagine falling down, down, down, to your death!" With each word spoken through clenched teeth, Tristan stepped closer to the other guy until he had a shaking finger poked against the other guy's chest.

Mathias backed up, scowling. "Ok, ok. I get what's going on with you now. No harm intended. Sheesh. I'm sorry."

Tristan was suddenly aware of the silence surrounding him other than the squeaking of the Sky Galley and the hissing of the wind. No one was talking anymore. He turned to see that all eyes were on him.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Sorry. Don't mind me. Carry on."

The flight in the Sky Galley went exceptionally well. The weather was compliant, the wind merciful, and the clouds did not bunch together to create rain. As a result, the galleymen seemed in a great mood, sharing stories of many a perilous flight they'd experienced in the past. Tristan wasn't really interested in those stories, but he couldn't escape hearing them since there was nowhere else to go.

At one point, Fira finally came up to him while Mathias was engaged in a conversation with the galleymen, telling of his own experience of flying in a Sky Galley when he was younger and how it had spurred him on with the interest of becoming a Skybax Rider.

"The closer we get to Canyon City, the more nervous you look." She commented. "You should be excited."

"I am excited."

"Tell that to your face then."

Tristan rubbed his forehead. "Fira. I have no idea what the turnout will be of this graduation flight."

"But aren't you confident of your bond with Twilight? She will be so excited to see you after all this time."

"Yes. I'm confident, but worried also. There is Dark Wing to consider too."

"The nocturnal skybax." Fira said in a hushed tone. "Surely you don't expect to fly with him as well."

"We've went over this before. He and Twilight are mates. They are bonded together and I to them. I can't just limit my flights to Twilight alone. I wish to fly with Dark Wing as well."

"But he belongs to the other group that does not get along with the skybaxes of Canyon City and Pteros. How is that going to work?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm so worried about. But I do know that the idea needs introduced to the other skybaxes at some point. He's searching for acceptance among them."

"Ooh, Tristan. This sounds dangerous." Fira shook her head slowly, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Yeah. I know. But they both in turn have saved my life. I owe them both mine. I will do what I can for them, _both_ of them." Tristan lifted his chin in a determined manner.

"Just please—whatever you do, whatever you decide—please be careful." Fira said. She reached out as if she were going to hug him, but Tristan edged away, sending a concerned glance toward Mathias who was standing at the other end of the Sky Galley, chatting with the man powering the pedals.

Fira noticed the glance. She traced his gaze and saw that it led to Mathias. She saw the other guy pausing with his words, frowning toward Tristan. She turned back to Tristan, but he now seemed fully engrossed with studying the scenery below.

For the first time it seemed to make some sense as to why her two friends couldn't seem to get along. It was her— _she_ was a problem—at least one cause of friction between the two boys. She couldn't keep going on like this. It had come to a point where she would have to make a choice. Fira wasn't sure she was ready for that either. She most certainly knew that her father would never approve of either one of them.

By evening, the Sky Galley had cleared the mountains and Canyon City came into view. They were greeted with warmer air, encouraging the cadets to shed their coats. The cadets were filled with excitement at seeing their old familiar training base just below. Each one of them scanned the sky in hopes of catching a glimpse of their own skybax partner.

The air craft attracted the attention of the Canyon City dwellers. People waved and cheered, welcoming the batch of new Skybax Riders back.

As Tristan climbed down the rope ladder he saw a sea of faces, most of which he recognized and then he spotted his instructor clad in his blue and gold Master Pilot's uniform.

Their gazes met. Tristan could see relief in the Master Pilot's eyes, but there was something else there too, questions, perhaps? Tristan ducked his head and saluted to the man respectfully. He half expected Fira to rush forward and embrace the man since it was her father, but she did not. She saluted just as Tristan, Taddeo, and Mathias all did. And then Tristan remembered that as far as Fira knew, none of the others were aware of the fact that their instructor was her father. He wondered if maybe after graduation day it wouldn't matter anymore since the Beginner stage of training would be over. He really wanted to tell the girl that he knew, but had faithfully kept her secret all the while so that she would not have to risk being judged by the other cadets. Hopefully he would get a chance to tell her soon. But for now, many greetings were taking place. It felt strangely like he'd arrived home, although Canyon City was not truly his home.

Tristan caught sight of a familiar brown face with chocolate colored eyes and long dark eyelashes. Elora had spotted them and was waving furiously. Twig was by her side, jumping up and down in his excitement. Tristan made his way toward them. They soon met and the girl threw her arms around him joyfully.

"You made it back!" She gasped. "Oh, it's so good to see you after all this time! I missed you!"

Tristan stiffly patted her back, which was his awkward version of a hug. "Yeah. Of course I made it back. And I miss you too." He pulled away. "You got Jamin's letters, right?"

The girl nodded and looked to the ground shyly. "Yes."

"He's going to arrive later than us, you know."

Elora nodded, her face twisting in concern. "Yes. I really hope he will be alright."

"He will." Tristan assured her. "He's one of the toughest guys I know."

Elora stood back, looking Tristan over. "You seem different. I'm not sure what it is. You look…stronger maybe."

Tristan laughed. "Well I hope so. It was a rough journey. I like to imagine though that I was plenty strong before we left." He straightened up a little more, hooking his thumbs in the side pockets of his pants, and puffed his chest out slightly.

Elora giggled. "That's the Tristan I remember."

"Welcome back, Sky Rider." Twig said.

Tristan smiled at the dinosaur and held out a hand in the universal Dinotopian greeting. "Breathe deep, Twig. I missed you." He glanced toward the sky, unable to hide the fact that he longed to see Twilight the most, but at this time it would be most likely that she would be heading up to Pteros.

Later, after the greetings were over with, the cadets, along with the galleymen, were hustled into the diner where they could eat and share their adventures. Tristan was so anxious to see Twilight though, that he finally managed to slip away from everyone and go outside. He carried his now battered sketch book under one arm as he jogged through Canyon City, his feet carrying him toward the local flight platform. He cupped his hands together and blew through the space between his thumbs, using the whistle call that he had established with Twilight toward the beginning of their training together.

Several skybaxes were flitting through the sky, enjoying their last flights for the evening. He gazed up at them and finally spotted a familiar set of purple and gold wings. Something in Tristan's chest swelled and he felt as if he might choke on the emotion. He whistled again and waved.

Twilight wheeled around, the last of the sun lighting up her wings. She saw him and came in for a graceful landing, as always.

Tristan fought the urge to rush up to her and throw his arms around her neck. Instead, he dipped his head respectfully, and whistled to her in low tones.

She shuffled toward him and laid her beak on his shoulder, signifying that she still welcomed him.

Tristan said nothing. It was enough to just be in her presence once again. For several minutes they simply stood there, breathing together, rejoicing to be in each other's company after being separated for so long. Tristan held still, using the methods he'd learned from Yeshe.

Twilight embraced the boy with her wings. Tristan reached out, pressing a hand over her heart, cherishing the vibration of her life beating a rhythm into his palm. Twilight, in turn, reached the claws of her wing down and touched his heart as well.

Tristan finally pulled back and presented the sketchbook to Twilight. Together they looked at the pages. Tristan had done his best to depict the main events of his travels, although he realized that his drawings still weren't that good—not anything like Taddeo's anyway. At least they got the main ideas across.

Twilight seemed fascinated, cooing every now and then and pointing to a page which interested her. She seemed the most intrigued with the page that showed him walking away with Mathias's dragon flute and leaving a sabertooth tiger behind with the sunstone. She brushed a wing tip over his shoulder and cooed softly as if trying to comfort him.

"It's alright." He said. "Maybe I'll be able to come across another one someday."

But he knew the chances of that were slim.

"Even though I don't have it now, I will still go see Dark Wing. I plan to go tonight and I'll just take a lantern with me instead."

It was growing darker outside and Twilight needed to fly safely to the rookery. Just before he waved goodbye to the skybax, Tristan closed his eyes briefly, sending one last thought to her.

 _You are far more important than any sunstone._

Tristan opened his eyes again, smiling at the skybax. Twilight sighed, her eyes shining like two evening stars.

Tristan backed up and waved goodbye, smiling joyfully over their reunion, brief as it was. After the graduation flight tomorrow, things would be different. They would be partners forever.

Tristan, true to his word, snuck out once he was certain that everyone else was sleeping. He tried hard to send a silent message to Dark Wing, picturing the familiar bluff top which had become their usual meeting place.

Once again, the moon was nearly full that night, but it only peeked out from clouds every now and then so Tristan had to rely on his lantern nearly the entire time. He knew the path well though. When he finally reached the bluff, he waved the lantern back and forth, hoping to catch the attention of a familiar skybax. He realized that there was no guarantee that Dark Wing would even be close enough to realize that he was there. He could not wait too long because he needed to get back and get enough rest for the big event the next day.

Just when Tristan finally turned around in disappointment to head back to Canyon City, a familiar screech split the air. He lifted his head, eyes filled with hope.

Dark Wing.

The creature landed. Tristan set the lantern aside and carefully approached.

The skybax slapped a wing out as if to knock him over, but Tristan was ready for it. He expertly dodged. Clearly, Twilight and Dark Wing's personalities were as opposite as day and night. Dark Wing's long beak clacked above Tristan's head.

He ducked fast.

There was a rippling sound of another wing coming at him in a low swiping motion from the other side now. Tristan jumped sideways, avoiding getting knocked off his feet. He could not keep from grinning from ear to ear at seeing the dark skybax with the silver tipped wings and even though the creature was being rough, he knew that Dark Wing was excited to see him too. The sparkle in the creature's eyes was not that of menace, but of joy.

Tristan was light on his feet, moving back and forth, up and down, dodging the playful sparring of the skybax. He expertly spun one direction, then the next, dancing within reach, then darting back again, teasing the skybax as well, and showing off how skilled he'd become since their last encounter. _Tell me your name._ He urged silently.

Dark Wing huffed and glanced up at the moon.

 _I realize it has something to do with that. But I've considered about every possibility I can come up with in my head and I still can't figure it out._ Tristan spun in a circle, avoiding another clout from a wing. _Any way you could be more direct about it?_

Dark Wing spewed air from the nostrils below his eyes and practically stomped over to the lantern Tristan had set aside.

Tristan paused, hoping that the creature would not break the lantern. It was his only light to return to Canyon City and without it, he would be stuck out on the ledge until dawn. "Hey don't, please that's the only—"

Dark Wing spread his wings out wide, then circled them around the lantern, blocking out the light momentarily.

Tristan held his breath in the darkness, expecting to hear the telltale crunching sound of the glass sides of the lantern shattering against the stone, but the only sounds that reached his ears were Dark Wing's breathing and his own. The light from the lantern penetrated dully through the membranous wings of the skybax, making them glow with a dusky, blood red hue.

Tristan racked his brain for some kind of word or set of words to match what the skybax was trying to depict, but everything he picked the skybax shook his head to. Finally, Dark Wing moved his wings away from the lantern again.

Tristan carefully approached the skybax and knelt down, bowing low, down on his knees, resembling the Child posture he'd learned. _I still can't figure out your true name and I no longer have the sunstone. But will you still accept me? I am all yours—you and Twilight's._

Dark Wing tapped Tristan's shoulder with his beak and Tristan sat back on his heels to look up at the creature. For several moments they simply breathed, looking into each others eyes, contemplating what each one felt toward the other.

Dark Wing did not understand all of the boy's words, but he understood a few. He sensed the boy's apprehension for the following day, but he also understood his commitment. Even after all this time apart, this boy was still willing to associate with him and still willing to take risks concerning him and his status with the other skybaxes.

 _If we fly during the day, we may not be accepted yet._ _We may have to do most of our work together at night, at least until the skybaxes of the day learn that you are not a threat to them. Twilight and I can manage day flights._

As if in response, another word pressed to the front of Tristan's mind.

 _Sleep?_

It seemed posed as a question. He gazed at Dark Wing, realizing that the thought came from him.

Tristan shrugged, grinning slightly. _I can always squeeze a little in somewhere. That's really the least of my concern._

Dark Wing slapped a wing toward him with the intention of playfully cuffing him over the head, but Tristan merely dodged and laughed.

 _I'm ready, Dark Wing. I am ready if you are ready._

Dark Wing whistled softly.

Tristan's heart pounded at this response. Even though no other words came to him he sensed Dark Wing's dedication.

 _Sleep._

Tristan nodded. That one word came through. He reached out, palm facing outward toward the skybax. Dark Wing moved forward, allowing the boy to press his hand over his heart for a few moments. Then, Tristan finally backed away. He pulled his backpack over his shoulders, picked up the lantern, turned the flame up a little so that he could see the trail better, and after one last wave to the skybax, he set off down the trail that led back to Canyon City.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Graduation day dawned bright and clear, the golden sun warming the canyons and rapidly evaporating the steam rising up from the Amu River far below.

Four excited cadets prepared quickly and headed over to Canyon City's flight platform. People and dinosaurs alike were already gathering there to watch, but being careful not to crowd the flight platform which needed to remain open for the ceremony.

A few Apprentice Riders, those who were not tied up with flight missions at the time, were lined up off to one side, wearing clean pressed, red uniforms with the emblem of a skybax emblazoned on the sleeves of the upper arm. In unison they saluted to the Beginner cadets who lined up across from them. The Beginner Riders would not receive their new uniforms until they came back from their graduation flight. Then they would be presented with the red uniforms that would match the Apprentice Riders lined up across from them. For now, they wore clean pants and shirts with the Beginner Rider emblem still stitched to the shoulders of their sleeves.

Tristan looked forward to the new uniform in more ways than one. Though his clothes were clean, they were still worn out, his pants sporting patches at the knees and his shirt felt slightly tight. He must've grown a little on his journey through the Forbidden Mountains, or perhaps built up a little more muscle than he'd had before. In spite of the roguish appearance it gave him, Tristan proudly wore his favorite blue bandanna around his head and donned the carnivore tooth necklace which his youngest sister had sent him. In an effort to look a little less ragged, he'd gotten his hair trimmed the night before since had grown shaggy on the journey through the Forbidden Mountains.

As Tristan's eyes scanned the Apprentice Riders who were present, he was delighted to recognize Uncle Drake among them. It was wonderful to see his uncle back in uniform and looking like his usual ornery self. The man winked at Tristan as he saluted. They stood too far apart to attempt a conversation; otherwise Tristan would've thanked him for making the effort of being there for this huge moment in his life. He wished the rest of his family could be there, but the journey from Sauropolis to Canyon City would take several days unless anyone could catch a ride on a Sky Galley. The restaurant kept his family busy and he doubted they would be able to take the time off to come all the way here. Besides, the exact date of a cadet's graduation was hard to pin down. As a result, it was mostly locals who gathered for the event.

Tristan wished that Bix could be there to see this moment, but she had returned to Waterfall City. He also wished that Jamin could be there, graduating with them. He hoped that Jamin and Lotus were doing well. Maybe if he wasn't too busy at the time, he would be able to be there for Jamin's graduation flight.

There was a woman standing over by Will and she was wearing a flight uniform as well. At first glance, Tristan thought it was Fira because of the slender build, pale face, and delicate features, but the wavy hair which tumbled over her shoulders was auburn instead of brown. But no, that couldn't be right. Fira was standing with him and the other cadets. He glanced sideways, past Taddeo and Mathias and glimpsed Fira on the other end of their line. He looked back at the woman again and then it clicked.

Sylvia.

She must've returned from her lengthy visit to her family back at the Romano's hatchery along the northwest coast. Wow. Fira looked just like her mother other than the fact that she had her father's darker hair and eyes. Tristan wondered if the woman had stayed away during the full length of the training days so that the rest of the cadets would never suspect anything about Fira's Skybax Rider lineage and feel as if she were getting treated differently, perhaps easier on the training since both her parents were Riders and her father a Master Pilot and instructor.

Will stepped forward and began a speech, all of which Tristan hardly heard. His heart was thrumming rapidly in his chest as he anticipated what would come next. He clenched and unclenched his hands, and chewed on his lower lip, throwing concerned glances toward the sky.

Taddeo elbowed him slightly. "Man, hold still." He muttered through the side of his mouth. "You're as twitchy as a nervous styracosaurus."

"Minus the sharp horn." Tristan mumbled back. "Otherwise I'd poke you with it."

Taddeo struggled to keep a straight face, but a grin finally escaped. "True."

Tristan managed to smile back, his nervous expression vanishing for just a moment. Then his anxiety returned as his mind went over the order of things.

Each cadet would take a turn bringing his saddle to the flight platform and use his special call for his partner. The skybax partner would be waiting within hearing distance and soon fly forward. The cadet would greet the skybax, fasten on the saddle, and they would go for a quick flight together to demonstrate their success. Upon their return, the Master Pilot would congratulate them and hand out the new uniform.

The time had come.

Tristan watched as one by one, each of his fellow cadets rode away with a skybax partner. He had requested to be last. That way Dark Wing would stand a greater chance of arriving and taking off safely while the other skybaxes were busy with their riders.

After Taddeo flew away with Aerial, Will turned to Tristan and nodded.

He did everything as expected, feeling as if he were moving in a trance. He carried his saddle with him and stood where the other cadets had stood. He set the saddle down, cupped his hands to his mouth and used the call that Twilight knew. Then he waited, his heart pounding a rapid _da-dum, da-dum, da-dum,_ in his ears. In an effort to calm himself, he stood in Mountain pose, feet pressed close together, back straight, shoulders down, chin up, elbows out, and palms pressed together in prayer formation against his pounding heart. He struggled to breathe deeply. In and out through the nose. In and out. In and out. It seemed as if all went silent surrounding him other than the snapping sound of his clothes in the wind.

Twilight's answering call shattered the quiet.

Tristan looked out over the canyons and there they were, both flying toward the platform: Dark Wing and Twilight. He had just managed to slow his heartbeat down a little, but now it revved up again.

They were doing it! They were making their stance known to all! Dark Wing was flying beneath the light of the sun for all to see and in the territory of the diurnal skybaxes, but Twilight flew by his side, making it clear that she accepted him. She would not attack him. They were mates. The next step was to prove their bond with a human.

They both landed on either side of Tristan. Twilight landed gracefully, as usual and Dark Wing his typical clumsy one. They put their heads together and leaned forward to the cadet. He could not ride both skybaxes at the same time, but he could greet them both at the same time. He stepped forward into their combined shadows and knelt to the ground. He lifted both hands, placing one on each beak, and then bowed his head, offering them reverence and a bond. For several moments they merely breathed together. He felt a wing enfold him on either side, one belonging to Dark Wing, and one to Twilight.

Behind him, the crowd of onlookers watched in hushed silence.

Will momentarily passed a hand over his eyes.

Uncle Drake shook his head slightly and muttered, "Kid, you're in for some serious turbulence now."

Tristan did not know which skybax to ride first, but they settled the question for him. Twilight stepped back and Dark Wing stepped forward. With trembling hands, Tristan put the saddle on the skybax, wondering what sort of flight lay ahead. He fastened his helmet straps beneath his chin, pulled the goggles down over his eyes, and climbed onto Dark Wing's back. He hoped the crowd behind him could not see how hard his body was shaking. The last flight he'd experienced had nearly ended in his death and there was no guarantee that this flight would be any better. But somehow through sheer determination or pure madness, he'd managed to get this far. (He feared the second description was the more fitting one.) He glanced sideways over at Twilight. She nodded slightly, signaling that she was ready. With a trembling hand, Tristan reached forward and tapped Dark Wing's neck to let him know that he was ready, although he didn't feel ready.

They had made their choice. They were a team. They wanted to end the hostility of the two skybax clans and unite them in a new level of peace. With Tristan on his back, Dark Wing took flight in the presence of all those watching and Twilight followed.

 _"The process of establishing a greater peace is nearly always difficult and not without sacrifice."_ Though Bix was not there to witness this flight her words still echoed hauntingly through Tristan's mind.

 _Peace. Sacrifice._

Stage one hadn't gone well, and that was the introduction of a human in the midst of the nocturnal skybaxes. Now they were approaching stage two, and it was the diurnal skybaxes turn to learn to accept in their midst a skybax belonging to the hostile clan they had separated from many generations ago, and not only that, but the fact that he was willing to carry a human Rider, and one of their own was displaying her trust in them both by resolutely flying right along with them.

Tristan quickly learned that both people and creatures do not always come to the same understanding all at once. It's a process that can take much time to establish. With this new breach in old laws, the diurnal skybaxes did not take it well.

It is their turn to attack.

Just as Tristan, Dark Wing, and Twilight took flight, the other cadets and their skybax partners were returning. The skybaxes instantly spotted the rogue skybax, one that they'd learned all their life had to be kept out of their territory. They saw Twilight, one of their own flying with him, side by side, peacefully. And there was Tristan, the rider on the nocturnal skybax's back. The other skybaxes didn't take the message like Tristan wanted them to. They saw them as a threat, an imbalance in nature, rebels defying boundaries that had been established long ago in their history. They didn't seem to understand the idea of a new method of peace.

The other cadets' skybax partners were too concerned for the safety of their riders to bring them into the heat of battle, but they screamed a warning, alerting three other skybaxes nearby who immediately launched into attack mode.

Tristan braced himself, and Dark Wing shot downward, trying to stay out of reach of the attackers. He flew so fast and at such a hard, downward tilt, that Tristan felt his body threatening to lift out of the saddle. His first reaction was to close his eyes and use a death grip on the saddle.

Dark Wing took a hard left turn, and Tristan nearly flew out of the saddle the other direction. With his eyes closed, he couldn't anticipate his skybax mount's moves to prepare for them. He had to see the attackers to be able to anticipate the moves. He had to open his eyes and face this dizzying, terrifying, flight.

He opened his eyes.

One skybax was heading straight for Twilight. The other two chased after Dark Wing. As Dark Wing twisted and turned, shooting down, then changing course rapidly and flapping hard to go back up again, the movements felt somewhat familiar, reminding Tristan of the dance sequence he came up with back at the Tentpole of the Sky. He quickly learned to adjust to the rapid changes in flight direction.

Twilight finally broke away from her fight with the other skybax and she managed to position herself right above Dark Wing and Tristan, offering protection to them both. Tristan's back would not get torn this time, not as long as she was there to prevent it. The angry skybaxes had to go through her before they could reach the cadet and Dark Wing.

The other skybaxes attacked, one from the side and one from above. Twilight put up a good fight, but they drove her downward and Tristan looked up to see that she was going to be pushed right down onto him and Dark Wing. He would be caught in between them both.

He frantically urged Dark Wing to fly lower, but the nocturnal skybax turned sharply instead, jabbing his beak at one of Twilight's attackers.

One of the skybaxes managed to ram its beak against Tristan's helmet. His head was protected by the thick helmet, but the blow still almost stunned him. His grip on the front of the saddle loosened. Another slap of a skybax wing dislodged him from the saddle, sending him tumbling over onto Dark Wing's left wing.

Tristan frantically grappled for the saddle as Dark Wing tilted down to the left, unable to bear Tristan's weight against his wing.

Tristan managed to grab the strap that looped around the base of Dark Wing's neck. His body slipped down into open air, but he held tight to the front saddle strap. Dark Wing's left wing was now free.

The force of Tristan's weight now on the front saddle strap jerked Dark Wing down hard and fast. The good thing was that this brought him out of reach of the attacking skybaxes. The bad thing was that Dark Wing careened out of control for a few moments, flapping wildly to regain his balance and adjust to the different pull of weight of his rider, still connected, but now dangling below him in the open air. The strain against his neck made it impossible to lift his head, making flight all the more difficult.

Tristan looked down and saw the open space of the canyon swimming in his vision. They still had a long way to fall. He'd always viewed that as a bad thing—the longer the fall, the surer the death—but this time he realized that it was a good thing. It meant that Dark Wing had some time to adjust and get his flight back under control.

It worked. Even though the cadet's weight was pulling him down, Dark Wing finally managed to right himself. Now he just needed to figure out how to judge the spacing of crossing over an obstacle in their path which was now approaching rapidly. A stone arch loomed ahead and Tristan could already envision his body slamming right into it, crushing him.

What seemed to be the last second, Dark Wing dropped lower, diving underneath instead of attempting to cross over it, much to Tristan's relief.

Then Tristan felt the saddle strap weakening. It wasn't designed for that kind of weight to be pulling on it. He screamed at Dark Wing to find a place to land and hoped that he could feel the tearing in the saddle.

He saw a cliff ledge coming up fast. Dark Wing was going to have to do some really good calculating to fly at the right level in order for the cadet to be able to drop off there. Dark Wing was barely managing to control the flight as it was. Even though Dark Wing slowed down as he approached, it still seemed too fast and a little too high. It would have to work though.

Tristan let go, tucking his chin against his chest, linking his hands behind his neck, holding his elbows in close to protect his head, quickly applying the landing technique he'd learned during hang glider training back at Skybax Camp. He held both legs together, bending his knees slightly and landed feet first, then tucked into a side roll.

The momentum sent him rolling over several times, until a thorny scrub bush stopped him.

In spite of the thorns poking through his clothes, he was afraid to move for a moment, afraid that he might discover that he was seriously injured, but after a moment of breathing hard, he cautiously started moving, untangling himself from the thorns and finding out that all his limbs seemed to be still intact and working.

A skybax shrieked overhead.

Tristan looked up to see Dark Wing circling above. Tristan stood and waved his arms, letting the creature know that he was alright. There was plenty of room for the skybax to land, but for some reason he kept circling instead of landing.

Tristan heard skybax screams in the distance and worry over Twilight's wellbeing seemed to stab his chest worse than the thorns had done.

"We have to help her!" Tristan shouted desperately. "Land, Dark Wing, _land!_ I need back in the saddle! I'll do anything to help!" But Tristan didn't know what he could do to help. Skybaxes had claws and lethal beaks. He had nothing. He surveyed his surroundings desperately searching for something that he could use for defense.

 _What am I doing? I don't want to fight. I just want them to understand that we want acceptance. That's all._

Even so, he spotted a long stick from a dead juniper tree. He snatched it up, but the end wasn't sharp enough. He threw it down, stomping on one end and pulling up on the other, snapping a chunk off. It was a little shorter now, but still long enough and with a fresh, jagged tip.

Tristan held up his crude weapon above his head, showing Dark Wing that he was ready, but the skybax, seeing that he was ok, did not land. He flew away in the direction of the distant sounds of battling skybaxes.

"No!" Tristan shouted to the retreating skybax. "No! Don't leave me here! I want to help!" He knew what Dark Wing was doing. He had lingered only to make sure that his rider was alright, before leaving to help defend Twilight.

Tristan watched helplessly as Dark Wing flew away without him. "No!" He shouted again, knowing that his words did no good, but he felt desperate. "We're a team! I have to help!" The wind merely snatched away his useless words.

Tristan screamed in frustration and threw down the sharp pole.

There was nothing he could do.

He dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands, the feeling of failure and utter uselessness making it seem as if his chest would burst. He spun in a slow circle.

"No, no, _no!_ " He muttered helplessly. Why? Why couldn't the Canyon City skybaxes understand that their intentions were not to be a threat? He knew that trying to get this idea across would not be easy. There were boundaries and rules that had been set for years. They could not expect an instant understanding from the other skybaxes. It would take time for them to adjust to a new idea. It would take time for them to realize that they could trust Dark Wing and Tristan in their midst. But why such a violent reaction? He could only hope that Twilight and Dark Wing's intentions could come through to the other skybaxes. He could only hope that they could make the other skybaxes understand that they did not mean to be a threat. He could only hope that understanding would come through somehow.

But Tristan could not feel hope, not right now, not while he knew that his two skybax companions were out there somewhere trying to settle differences with the others. All he felt was defeat, failure, confusion, and deep concern for the well being of Twilight and Dark Wing.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Tristan wasn't sure how long he stood out there alone, pacing back and forth in agitation. In his frustration, he wrenched off his damaged helmet and goggles and tossed them against the ground. He was only vaguely aware of the stinging sensations against his skin where he'd tangled with that infuriating thorny bush.

Finally, a skybax call reached his ears. He stopped pacing and looked up, scanning the sky frantically. Then he spotted it and his hopes fell. No Twilight, no Dark Wing. This skybax had a rider. As they drew closer, Tristan recognized Swift, with Fira on her back. Tristan waved, catching their attention, before he backed away, making sure to give them plenty of landing space.

Once they landed, Fira jumped down fast and ran to her friend, pushing back her helmet as she went. "Tristan!" She gasped. "I was so afraid—so _so_ afraid you'd be found dead!" She did not stop running until she reached him and immediately threw her arms around him. "You're alive." She murmured, over and over, tears trickling down her face.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "Yes, I…I am alive." He'd been in so much turmoil over Twilight and Dark Wing's fate that he hadn't put much thought yet into what had just happened to himself. His thoughts started to drift there, but when the first image of the canyons spinning below him flashed before his eyes, he quickly backed away, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if that would somehow erase the images.

Fira reached out and grabbed Tristan's hands, pushing them gently down from his face. "Hey, really, are you ok?"

"Yes…yes. I am." Tristan said, firmer now, regaining a shred of determination. He lifted his head distractedly, scanning the sky again. "But listen, please. I have to find Dark Wing and Twilight."

"I know, but tell me what happened." Fira persisted. "I saw that you and Dark Wing were attacked and Twilight went after you, no doubt in your defense. Then you all disappeared out of sight. How did you survive that?" She brushed her fingers against one of Tristan's torn shirt sleeves. "You look rough. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok." Tristan replied. His distracted gaze settled momentarily on the girl. Her eyebrows were tilted back in worry and her tear streaked face glistened in the sunlight. "Hey." He said, slightly alarmed by the tears. "Don't cry."

Fira swiped a sleeve over her face. "You're avoiding my questions. You fell again, didn't you? That can be the only explanation as to why you are here alone without Dark Wing or Twilight."

"Well, it was kind of a fall…of sorts." Tristan said, unable to hide a slight shudder. "But that's not what matters right now."

Fira placed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head back and forth slowly. "Tristan, Tristan." She murmured.

Tristan pulled her hand away from her eyes. "Fira, for the third time now, I'm ok. You can see that now."

Fira looked back at Swift who was watching them both closely. "I'm going to send a message back with her, letting everyone know that you have been located and that you are alright. After we witnessed what happened when you took off on your graduation flight, all of us available Riders spread out over the Canyons to search for you." Fira returned to her skybax partner and quickly scribbled a message on a scroll, tucking it safely within one of the saddle bags.

When she returned, Tristan was sitting on the ground, using a torn piece of his shirt sleeve, tying it over one of the deeper scratches near his wrist. He had one corner of the material in one hand, and the other in his teeth, tightening a knot over the wound. "I need to get out of here quickly." He said around the material clenched in his teeth.

"Here, let me help with that." Fira said. She helped tear a few more strips of material from his shirt sleeve to use to tie over the worst of the scratches. "I know you're in a hurry." She said. "But all we can do at the moment is to wait. Swift is delivering the message."

Tristan's eyes were filled with anxiety. "But I have to find Dark Wing and Twilight. What if they are seriously hurt after that fight? Apparently the skybaxes of the Canyon City territory were not happy with a nocturnal skybax in their midst. They made their feelings clear by attacking us."

"Isn't that what happened to you when you and Dark Wing tried to approach the nocturnal skybaxes with the new idea of a human in their midst?"

"Pretty much." Tristan said.

"Then why did you try again?"

"I _had_ to! Besides, this was an introduction of Dark Wing to the diurnal skybaxes. We could only hope that their reaction might be somewhat better since they were already used to the idea of human and skybax bonds and also with the fact that Twilight displayed her trust in both of us. I think they were shocked and relied on old instincts of defense to react. Listen, Levka warned me that things would be hard."

"Levka? You told him about what you were up to?" Fira said in surprise.

"Yes, and he was very receptive of it all and had good advice."

"I just don't understand. How can any of what you and Dark Wing and Twilight are striving for be good? I have only seen bad come of it. You were nearly killed the first time, Twilight was hurt, and now this time you could've been killed again and who knows what has happened to Twilight and Dark Wing!"

Tristan placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "No, Fira. You _have_ to see the good in this. We are trying to break old hostilities between the clans and unite the skybaxes. Dark Wing wants it. Twilight wants it. They want peace between them."

"But what has been going on is far from peaceful!" Fira argued.

"I know, but just think. If we can one day succeed in all this, there will never be those harsh boundaries between them. They can interact with one another and have true peace. What they had before was not true peace. Long ago they divided over a disagreement on whether to trust humans or not. It began back when the Carnosaur Wars were going on. The nocturnal skybaxes, after seeing the awful devastation of what humans were capable of, decided to keep away from humans. In doing this, they split away from the other skybaxes who were opening up to some humans and creating bonds of trust."

Fira listened to her friend, her face twisted with worry. "If this is all true what you say, then it's no wonder the skybaxes are generally so leery of humans."

"Yes. Our interaction with skybaxes in general is very fragile as is. It makes sense that there were some who decided fully against trusting humans."

"But if it's so fragile, what if this attempt to join the two skybax clans again ends up in breaking whatever we have with skybaxes to begin with?"

"I don't believe it would turn into that. The Canyon City skybaxes and Riders have a very strong bond and it's been going on for some time. I believe that will continue."

Fira shook her head, still not wanting to accept her friend's determination to continue. "You've got to stop. You need to pull out of this before you get yourself killed. It's too dangerous. It's not worth it."

"I'm sorry that we disagree, but this is the path that I have chosen." Tristan stood. "Now, I have waited long enough. Staying here is maddening. I'm going to find a way out of here."

"Tristan, no!" Fira said, fiercely, grasping his hand tightly. "Even some of the most skilled hikers have been known to lose their way in these canyons. Without a clear trail to follow and a map, you would definitely get lost. What good would you be to Dark Wing and Twilight then?"

Tristan knew the girl was right. He wrenched his hand out of her grasp and set to pacing again, chewing on his lower lip and rubbing his forehead.

"You should rest while you can." Fira warned.

Tristan shook his head. "After a fall like that, my muscles will only get stiff and sore if I keep still for very long. Walking will help." It sounded like a logical explanation, but Tristan knew that it was really because he was so shook up about everything that he couldn't keep still.

"When you fall, you just get back up again." He muttered. "Just get back up again. Up again. Up again. Just get back up again." He tilted his face up to the sky, threading his fingers together at the back of his head as he squinted upward. "Twilight, Dark Wing. Please, wherever you are, no matter what happens, remember to get back up." His mumbling gradually transitioned to a shout. "You have to get back up. We're going to finish this together. This is just turbulence. We handle that all the time, remember? Up. It's only up from here!"

Fira reached out and stopped him. " _Tristan!_ " She shouted to get his attention.

He paused and looked down at the girl, his eyes reflecting the turmoil he was feeling from deep within.

Fira hated to see her friend like this. He was really worked up. "Tristan." She said again, softer this time. She pulled on his arm, urging him to sit down. "Please. You need to sit for a minute and just breathe. Remember the relaxation routines we learned up at the Tentpole of the Sky?"

Tristan allowed the girl to push him down to a sitting position on the ground.

"There." The girl soothed. "Now breathe. Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Close your eyes."

Tristan did his best to comply, but his mind was too agitated. He needed to be with Dark Wing and Twilight. It was killing him not knowing how things were turning out for them. He was supposed to be with them.

"Look." Fira said, her voice sounding relieved. "They're here."

Tristan's eyes flew open, but it was not Dark Wing and Twilight that he saw. It was the Sky Galley which had brought the cadets from the Tentpole of the Sky back to Canyon City. Swift flew just ahead of them, showing them the way.

They had come for him.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Fira secured the drag line to a nearby twisted shrub, then sent a thumbs up signal to the galleymen above. A moment later, they dropped a long rope ladder down. Just before Tristan climbed the ladder to board the Sky Galley, Fira hugged him one more time. "Listen. Swift and I will search the canyons for any signs of Twilight and Dark Wing."

"Thank you, Fira." Tristan replied.

After releasing the drag line for the Sky Galley, Fira and Swift flew back into the canyons.

To Tristan, the flight back to Canyon City was exasperatingly slow compared to what he knew a pterosaur could do. The galleymen, when they weren't fully occupied with handling the mechanisms of their air ship, tried to strike up a conversation with Tristan, but he didn't really feel like talking. He stayed by the railing, keeping his eyes on the world below him, hoping to see some sign of his skybax companions. He tried to keep his focus on this while up in the air, but every now and then his mind drifted to his rough flight and landing. When this happened he would have to back away from the side of the air ship and gather his courage again to step up to the side and continue his vigil.

Once they reached Canyon City, Tristan was escorted directly to the infirmary, although he'd tried to resist. Obviously he could walk fine on his own two feet and he'd climbed up and down the Sky Galley rope ladder without trouble. He knew that he had no broken bones this time, so he really wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. But he hadn't seen his reflection in any mirrors so he didn't know how awful he looked to everyone else. His clothes were torn and soiled with a mixture of blood and dirt. His right sleeve was almost completely missing now since he and Fira had used it to create makeshift bandages for his skinned elbows and knees. His face was streaked from sweat and canyon dust and he carried his damaged helmet clutched in one hand. Although it was only mid afternoon, he looked exhausted and his eyes held a haunted look as he kept tilting his face up to the sky in hopes of seeing his skybax companions.

As the team of infirmary workers helped him get cleaned up, Tristan said very little, and watched every move they made closely.

"Why do you look at us like that?" Elora said, mortified at the look of mistrust radiating from her friend's eyes.

"You'll try to keep me here." Tristan replied. "And this time don't you dare give me any of that stuff that puts me to sleep."

"Considering how unreasonable you tend to be, we just might." Sabra replied in a curt tone. "Now hold still. You're as fidgety as a scared compsognathus."

In spite of Sabra's orders, Tristan did a terrible job of holding still. He tried to hurry up the process, snatching up one of the rags from the wash bowl, hardly pausing long enough to wring it out and set to scrubbing hastily at a thorn scratched wrist. As a result, water dripped sloppily from his rag and onto the floor.

Elora tugged the rag out of his hand and gave it a good squeeze over the bowl. "I think it would better if you just let us do this and you concentrate on keeping still." She said.

Twig brushed a claw over Tristan's torn shirt and shook his head. "Stormy sky. Bad flight." He said simply.

In all reality, the sky that morning had been clear and sunny, perfect for flight; nevertheless, Tristan understood the dinosaur's words. He nodded miserably.

"Is this a thorn?" Sabra said, plucking something small from the torn fabric of Tristan's shirt. "Great seasons! I thought you were flying today, not rolling around in the thorny bushes of the canyon." She flicked the thorn into a nearby waste can. "Tristan, I believe that out all the cadets I've assisted over the years, you win the blue ribbon for ruining the most sets of clothes in one training season." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Tristan grumbled. He craned his neck, trying to see out of a nearby window. "I have to hurry and get back out there." He explained. "I need to go search for my skybax partners. They were dealing with a disagreement with some other skybaxes which turned out rather violent. I need to find out if they need my help."

Sabra detected the anguish in Tristan's tone and paused a moment to look into his eyes. She saw worry, fear, and regret reflecting in them. She'd already heard rumors of what had happened at the graduation flight and understood that Tristan's dilemma was that of a rarity. Though her heart softened toward the cadet, she felt that his choices in pterosaur partnership may not have been the wisest.

"Tell me, Tristan." She said gently, abandoning her former brusque tone with him. "How do you expect to go find them? You currently have no way to fly, which would be the most effective way to search. I admire your willingness to hike into the canyons on foot to go search for them, but you need to wait just a little while longer. You see, I've been told that the other Riders are out there right now, flying with their skybax partners and looking for any signs of your two missing skybax companions."

A flicker of hope sprang into Tristan's eyes. "They are?"

"Why, yes." Elora piped up as she dabbed some ointment onto one of his skinned knees. "They really do care, Tristan."

Tristan's eyes strayed toward the window. He needed to go out there.

"Now listen." Sabra went on, tapping his arm to get his attention.

Tristan tore his gaze from the window and forced his attention back to the woman again.

"I've been instructed to keep you here for now and you are to avoid going out into the canyons." Sabra began.

"But—"

Sabra held a finger up to her lips. "Shhhhh. Just listen."

"But—"

"Just _listen_ for a moment!"

"But—"

Twig tapped Tristan on the arm. "Observe, Listen, and Learn." He said.

Tristan's eyes flicked over to the dinosaur. Twig bobbed his head, then resumed with assisting Elora.

Sabra reached out and grasped both of Tristan's hands, squeezing them gently as she looked into his anxious eyes. "My understanding is that some skybaxes attacked at the graduation flight and if they were to recognize you now, there is no guarantee that they wouldn't go after you again. It is suspected that they view you as a threat to upsetting the balance of how things have always been. As you know, the trust between humans and saurians and pterosaurs is a very fragile thread. You, my dear, are experiencing what it is like to become a strand unraveling from that thread."

Tristan swallowed hard. There was something in the kindness that Sabra portrayed and the way that she tenderly spoke, patiently explaining things to him that reminded him of how his mother would have done. For a moment, his mind fluttered back to his home in Sauropolis and his family. It had been so long since he'd last seen them. Was it eight months now? Much to his alarm, his chest tightened and tears sprang up behind his eyes. His eyes widened as he tried to hold back his emotions and he did not trust himself to speak at the moment.

Sabra knew that look all too well. A young man fighting for control over emotions and not understanding that shedding tears over a dire situation would not define him as weak or childish. She sighed and released his hands, resisting the urge to give him a motherly hug, knowing that the hug would probably cause him to break, furthering his current frustrations.

Tristan was assigned to a room in the infirmary and instructed to rest while he waited for any news. But he did not rest well. He paced much of the time, thinking about what all had happened and what he could've done differently to prevent such drastic events. His heart ached with worry over Twilight and Dark Wing. Where had they gone? Why couldn't anyone find them? They must be hiding, waiting for things to calm down with the other skybaxes. That was it. It had to be the answer.

Toward sunset, the cadets returned, but with no sightings of either Dark Wing or Twilight.

With this news delivered, Tristan sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands, trying to figure out what to do. There had to be some way to get out of here and go search for Dark Wing and Twilight on his own. He was disconcerted at how the infirmary somehow felt like a prison now instead of a refuge for healing. He knew he wasn't being kept there because he had any serious injuries, but for the fact that there were plenty of workers around to keep a close eye on him and to be sure that he did not escape.

It was Will who had delivered the news. He stood nearby, arms crossed, watching his cadet closely, wondering what was going through his head. Tristan was probably the most headstrong cadet he'd ever trained, but he also had displayed grit and courage numerous times. If only he could convince him to steer those traits in the right direction.

Tristan finally looked up at his instructor. He said nothing to the discouraging news that Will had brought to him, but his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes reflected sheer determination.

Will knew that look all too well and he realized then that he could only try and protect his cadet for so long. "I warned you about the nocturnal skybax." He finally ventured.

"And I told you what we were trying to do." Tristan said, evenly. "Obviously things didn't go as planned, but that doesn't mean that I'm quitting."

"How many times will you do this, Tristan? It's obviously not working. You have only succeeded in upsetting the balance of the pterosaurs of the canyons."

"Not just me." Tristan said. "Both Dark Wing and Twilight are involved. You saw they are a team and I can't choose one over the other."

"And now you can't expect to continue flying with either one of them like this." Will pointed out. "At this rate, there is no way you can be a Rider for Dinotopia. Not only have you not proven to be reliable enough, but even if you tried to fly with either Dark Wing or Twilight, the other Quetzalcoatlus' are leery of all three of you now. I can't promise that you wouldn't run into trouble with other skybaxes while you were trying to execute an assignment. As you know, many flight assignments can be handled with one skybax and Rider alone, but there are plenty that require pairs of Riders, sometimes even three or four. If the other Quetzalcoatlus aren't comfortable with Dark Wing and possibly even Twilight now, I just don't see how this is going to work."

Tristan sat in silence for a few more moments as his instructor's words sank in. It looked like if he wanted to fly now, it wouldn't be under the approval of his instructor and unlikely on anywhere else in Dinotopia, that is, not unless something changed somehow. He had a feeling his instructor had no more patience left for him what with all his wild escapades and stretching the limits of old codes. Tristan realized then that because of the unexpected turn of events of his graduation, he still had not received an Apprentice Rider uniform and at this rate he wasn't going to receive one any time soon either.

Tristan stood and moved over to the window, yanking the cord which released the paper shade so that he could see outside. The sun was setting, leaving a red glow over the canyons. His greatest fear had always been failure, and here he was teetering dangerously close to it. "I know that no one else sighted Twilight and Dark Wing, but it doesn't change the fact that I need to go look for them myself." He finally said.

"Not with darkness coming on." Will said firmly. "You know how treacherous the canyons are at night."

"Yes, I do, but I'm more familiar with some of the paths than you realize."

"Wait until morning." Will insisted.

Tristan tightened his lips, but did not reply.

Will sensed that his warnings were useless. "I'm only trying to protect you." He explained.

"I realize that and I commend you for it, but it doesn't change my mind." Tristan replied resolutely.

Will closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Well if you go out and end up getting yourself killed at least I'll know that I did everything I could to keep you from it." He said, wearily, before leaving the room.

Later, Elora came in bringing a tray of food.

Tristan still stood by the window, watching as the moon rose full and round.

"Here's some food." Elora said, timidly. She knew her friend was extremely upset.

"Thanks." Tristan said distractedly.

The girl set the tray down on the small table in the room. She hesitated before leaving.

Tristan did not turn around.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "You were only being kept here because you were being so unreasonable." She ventured.

"Unreasonable because I wanted to try and find my skybax partners and help them?"

"No. You've got it all wrong. Others went looking for them. You did not have a skybax mount in order to help with the search. You were being kept here for your safety. Apparently other skybaxes were leery of you and your intentions."

"Everyone is trying to protect me, so it seems."

"It is the way of Dinotopians."

"But maybe I don't want protected right now!" Tristan burst out. "Because it feels more like repression than protection." He heard a sniffle behind him. He turned around, surprised to see Elora wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

Tristan quickly crossed the room in a few strides. "Elora!" He said in alarm. "Why are you crying?"

"It's you!" She said, dashing away more tears. "I know that there is no stopping you. I know that the higher the moon rises, the closer it comes to the moment that you will try to somehow slip out of here and go out into the canyons. What if you never make it back?"

Tristan was at a loss of what to do. He'd never seen Elora in tears and it disturbed him. "Hey, please don't cry." He said. "I'll come back. I can't promise exactly when, but I will at some point."

"When you left for the Tentpole of the Sky you came back different." Elora went on. "I liked you better before you went there. You used to be fun. We did a lot of work together here and I miss those days we teased each other. You used to laugh more and you seemed happier. Now you are just this driven person with only one goal in mind. It's like the pterosaurs are your only world."

"Elora. I have friends and family other than the skybaxes that I care about. You know that. And—and you're one of them. You are a wonderful friend and you always will be."

"Then don't go."

"I have to. I am a Rider. I may not have the uniform yet, but that doesn't define me. I have two skybax companions and I am their Rider. That's all I need."

Elora sighed and nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. She took a deep breath. "Okay then. Listen. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I'm going to help you.

"Help me? What do you mean?"

Elora glanced around as if afraid someone might overhear. She stepped closer and spoke in a low tone. "I'm going to help you get out of here."

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "You what? I mean, what's wrong with you? You have always tried to _keep_ me here."

"I know, but not this time."

Tristan looked down at the girl for a moment, surprised by her resolute expression. "So…you want to help me, although you know that they say it would be dangerous for me to go out. They want me to stay here until things cool down some with the other skybaxes." He watched the girl closely, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, but I know you and you aren't going to wait it out tonight. You will try and find a way to go out in the canyons tonight anyway. I might as well help you and hope that nothing bad will come out of it."

"Elora, thank you." Tristan said. "I really appreciate it."

"Now tell me what you need." Elora replied quickly, afraid that if she paused and thought about it for too long she might change her mind.

Tristan thought for a moment then spoke. "Twilight and Dark Wing were both in a skirmish with some other skybaxes. It's likely that they will both have some scratches and bruises that will need tending to." He quickly rattled off a list of supplies that he thought he might need.

"I'll get them for you." Elora said. "In the meantime, eat that food and try to rest some because if I know you, you'll be up most of the night."

Just before the girl left, Tristan stopped her. "Hey, Elora?"

"Yes?"

"What do I owe you? I mean, for the supplies."

Elora shook her head. "Just make sure your skybax companions are ok." She said, "And in the process, don't get yourself hurt. Please come back in one piece."

"Thank you." Tristan said. "You truly are a friend."  
"I have confidence that if you can figure out all this mess, you will be a wonderful Rider for Dinotopia." Elora replied as she left.

When she returned she had everything that Tristan needed and much to his surprise, she also brought someone with her. Fira walked in carrying Tristan's backpack, jacket, and staff. She was wearing her new Apprentice Riders uniform.

"Fira wants to help too." Elora quickly explained.

Fira strode up to Tristan and handed him the things. "Elora put the supplies in here." She explained. "I put in a lantern and made sure the normal survival supplies were packed as well. I really hope you know what you're doing. Going out at night in these canyons and trying to find your skybax companions will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack…maybe worse. You know that none of us Riders saw them when we flew over the canyons."

"Yes. I know, but Dark Wing and I have a special meeting place. It's a full moon and I suspect that he will meet me there if he is able to. I know the way so it won't be a problem."

"Our instructor won't be happy with you going out at night." Fira warned.

"I know. He advised me to wait until morning, but I'm going out anyway. Dark Wing and I always meet on the night of the full moon."

Tristan pulled on his jacket and walked over to the window. It was not a large window, but with a little squeezing, he was able to get his shoulders through and hop down onto the ground outside of the infirmary. On this side of the infirmary only a narrow walkway wrapped around the stone structure. It was sheer drop off just past that. Fira pushed his backpack through the window and Tristan deftly caught it. Next came the walking staff.

"Move out of the way." Fira said.

Tristan frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm coming through the window too."

Tristan barely had time to move as the girl crawled through the window and hopped down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Tristan said, suspiciously.

"I just wanted to walk with you for a few minutes." Fira said.

Elora leaned out the window. "Tristan." She called softly.

Tristan looked up to see the girl waving. He could see a fresh tear on her face glistening in the moonlight.

"Goodbye." The girl said. "And good luck."

"Goodbye, Elora, and thank you." Tristan said, returning the wave. He picked up the backpack and started moving along the walkway, glad to be on the lee side of the stone wall, protected from the wind. There was not a railing on this side. Obviously it wasn't designed for people to be climbing out of windows and traveling on that side of the structure.

Fira followed him. When they reached the front of the infirmary where the ground leveled out with a much larger space to walk around safely, Tristan paused, looking toward the doors, but no one appeared to be nearby at the moment. Cautiously, he stepped out of the shadows and into the light spilling out of the infirmary windows, but Fira caught his hand.

"Wait." She said.

Tristan turned. "Why?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know, after you were advised not to?"

"If it was Swift out there somewhere, wouldn't you try to go and search for her whether it was daylight or not?"

"Yes, but your situation is more complicated. I was told that if those other skybaxes saw you, the three who tried to drive Dark Wing out of their territory, it's possible that they might try and drive you out too. They saw you riding him."

"And I wonder who told you all that?" Tristan said.

The girl shrugged. "Just rumors."

"Well those skybaxes won't be flying around at night." Tristan pointed out.

"True." Fira replied. "But it's still dangerous and there's no guarantee you will find Dark Wing."

Tristan set his backpack down at his feet and reached down, tightening the drawstring and securing the top flap. "I'm trying anyway."

Fira crossed her arms unhappily at hearing that statement.

Tristan glanced up at the girl. "By the way, I suspect it was your father who told you those things about me and the skybaxes."

Fira looked surprised. "Father?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes. Your father. Fira, I've known for a long time now that your father is the Master Pilot as well as our instructor."

Fira couldn't seem to figure out where to settle her gaze. "But…how do you know?"

Tristan shrugged. "That's not really important. What's important is the fact that I have known for a long time, but I kept your secret from the others and I never treated you any different because of it. I've waited to tell you, but now that you have made it to the Apprentice Rider level I believe it doesn't have to be hidden any longer."

Fira seemed at a loss of what to say for a moment. Tristan started to pick up his backpack in order to set out again, but Fira moved forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Wait a moment."

Tristan hesitated, looking up toward the sky, the moon lighting up his worried eyes.

The girl stepped up close to him. "Thank you for keeping my secret." She looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You mean it never affected you that our instructor was my father?"

"Well…" Tristan hesitated a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "Not in the way that you would think, anyway. He did a good job of not being easier on you and you did a good job of keeping up with us guys. But he does affect me in the fact that…well…never mind." He threw another restless look toward the moon. "I really need to get going."

Fira pressed a hand against his arm. "No. You can't just go after saying something like that." She complained.

Tristan rubbed his forehead. He really needed to get going and didn't want to be delayed much longer in order hash things out with Fira. That could wait until later. "All I meant is that I greatly respect our instructor even though he probably doesn't always feel that, and with him being your father it has made me think twice about…well…"

Patience had never been Fira's strong point. As a result she stepped forward and grasped Tristan's hands in her own. "Well, what?" She pressed.

Tristan avoided the girl's eyes and stepped back hesitantly. Sometimes it was hard to predict this girl's motives, but ever since that brief kiss back at the Tentpole of the sky, he'd been more nervous than ever to be alone with her. He still hadn't sorted out all his feelings about her showing that kind of affection toward him when he was trying so hard to stay focused on other goals.

His signs of hesitation didn't seem to faze the girl. She merely leaned in closer toward him. "Think twice about what?" She said softly. "About this?" She leaned in close, and kissed him full on the lips.

Tristan had been trying to avoid this, but her kiss was so gentle and so sweet, a side of Fira he'd never known before. In spite of his mixed emotions, he found himself starting to respond. He'd never known that kisses could be so pleasant.

Fira pulled back briefly to look up into his eyes. "Can't you tell I like you, Tristan?" She breathed.

"I—I—well—I guess." Tristan stammered. His brain felt as if was full of fog at the moment.

"I wish you wouldn't go."

"You know I have to."

"But that's where you're wrong. You don't have to."

Tristan shook his head slightly. "See, Fira. This is why things won't work between you and me. We disagree too often. Besides, there's your father to consider and…Mathias. I think you aren't even sure of what you want."

"No, you're wrong there. I do know what I want." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

Just then Tristan heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Tristan?"

Tristan quickly broke away from the kiss and a feeling of dread washed over him. He stepped away from a startled Fira and turned to see Mathias approaching. Golden light spilling out from the windows of the infirmary illuminated him on one side while the silvery light of the moon slanted in from the other side. He too, wore his new Apprentice Riders uniform. But Tristan's eyes only briefly swept over the other guy's uniform. His main concern was the look of surprise and the anger written on Mathias's face. Tristan quickly took another step away from Fira. "Mathias, it's not what you think."

"Oh yes it is." Mathias said, his tone bitter as he continued to stride forward until he reached Tristan. He was so angry and hurt at the moment that he'd forgotten every kindness that Tristan had ever done for him. After only a slight glance toward a startled Fira, he focused his attention on Tristan, swinging out a fist toward his head.

Tristan saw it coming and ducked fast. He felt a slight wind above his head as the other boy missed.

"Mathias, no!" Fira urged, but Mathias ignored her and lunged at Tristan again.

Tristan rolled out of the way and leaped to his feet again, arms ready with a forearm block. "I don't want to fight you." He said.

"Too bad." Mathias replied. He moved forward, using a fast series of punches, attacking with a vengeance. Tristan moved his arms rapidly, blocking the punches.

"You're using what we learned at the Tentpole of the Sky." Tristan gasped.

"And so are you." Mathias replied in frustration. Seeing that Tristan was using the blocks effectively, he tried a different tactic, using a front kick now.

Tristan managed to spin out of the way, much to Mathias's aggravation. Tristan's dance skills and practice with Dark Wing's sparring was paying off. "What we learned there was not meant to be used like this." Tristan said, dodging another kick.

Mathis ignored the comment and continued to attack.

Tristan realized then that the other boy was very angry and wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd managed to take him down. But this fight had to end. He could see that merely walking away wasn't an option because Mathias would only pursue him, so the only thing he could figure out to do was to strike back and in a way that would end the fight. His movements in the dark were proving to be better than Mathias's due to his training with Dark Wing. As a result, Tristan carefully calculated his moves, switching from defense to offence.

When Mathias sent another palm heel strike toward Tristan's head, he quickly lowered his stance, and Mathias's hand merely swished the air above his head. Tristan quickly spun inward, jabbing an elbow sharply into the other boy's ribs.

Mathias gasped, toppling to the ground, one arm clutching at his aching side. Tristan straightened up and sent a fast kick to the back of Mathias's shoulder sending him sprawling face forward to the ground. He lunged forward, pressing a knee into Mathias's back and grabbed one of his arms, twisting it up toward his back, causing Mathias to groan slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mathias." Tristan said. "I didn't want to do this, but you drove me to it. I'm leaving now and _don't_ try to follow me."

With that, he let the other boy go, backing up cautiously, making his way toward his backpack and hiking staff.

Fira was still standing nearby. She sent Tristan a worried look, but he shook his head. "Go to him, Fira." He said, tipping his head toward Mathias who by now had rolled onto his back, clenching his teeth angrily while clutching at his ribs. "You know he cares about you and that's what started this."

"But—" Fira started to protest, but Tristan quickly interrupted while snatching up his backpack and hiking staff. "I can't be what you want me to be right now. I have other things I have to focus on. I'm sorry."

"But—" Fira looked as if she were about to cry.

"Goodbye, Fira." Tristan said, then turned toward Mathias. "Goodbye, Mathias. I'm sorry it had to end this way." With that, he set off, heading in the direction of the path that would take him to the familiar bluff top named Gideon's Watch, the place where he hoped that Dark Wing would meet him.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Tristan traveled as swiftly as he dared down the Red Rim trail, utilizing the moonlight when he could and holding up the lantern when the path was too shadowed. He missed the sunstone immensely. It wasn't hot to the touch like the tempered glass sides of the lantern and it did not require oil for fuel and wicks that demanded a flame. He still dreaded the day when he would have to tell his father that the special family sunstone was gone.

When he reached the bluff top, Dark Wing was already there waiting for him. Tristan carefully set down the lantern and his backpack and though he felt like rushing toward the creature in his excitement, he forced himself to gently approach, using the calming whistles he'd learned during training. When he reached the skybax, he stroked his beak and spoke softly.

"I came as soon as I could. I am so sorry things have not turned out as good as we'd hoped. I see you still have the saddle on. Here, let me check you over and make sure you are ok." He ran his hands gently over the creature's head and neck, searching for wounds. Dark Wing spread out his wings, allowing Tristan to look them over. After discovering several minor torn places on his wings and a few scratches on his head crest and chest, Tristan retrieved a burdock and juniper berry salve from his backpack and quickly spread it over the wounds.

"Do you think you can take me to Twilight?" Tristan said as he worked, his hands trembling slightly at the thought of attempting flight again and not knowing what Twilight's status would be. "I see that the saddle is still alright. I'll just tighten up the straps again and I will do my best not to fall again. Here, I can tell your neck is sore. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I have some stuff I can rub into it to sooth those muscles." Tristan returned to his backpack and selected a blend of oils; balsam fir, basil, helichrysum, marjoram, and peppermint, all mixed in coconut oil. As he rubbed it gently into Dark Wing's neck, the skybax sighed in appreciation as the soothing blend took effect. "Elora sent this stuff." Tristan said. "She's a wonderful friend." He knew that the creature could not understand all his words, but it helped calm his own nerves to speak and he knew that Dark Wing also liked the sound of his voice.

When he finished, Tristan blew out the flame in the lantern, allowing it to cool for a few minutes before stuffing it down into his backpack.

Dark Wing paced the cliff top, looking out over the canyons anxiously.

Tristan secured the backpack over his shoulders and looped his staff in the back straps. He'd left his damaged helmet back at the infirmary. He would just have to fly without it. He took a shaky breath and faced Dark Wing. "Can you take me to Twilight?"

Dark Wing turned his head and tapped his beak against the side of the saddle signaling for the boy to climb up.

Tristan stepped forward and looked up at the saddle. His hands were shaking and it wasn't because of the cool night air. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his courage. _For Twilight. You have to do this for Twilight._ _Get past your fear and just do it!_ He opened his eyes again and reached up for the side of the saddle, but in spite of his silent words to motivate himself, he still hesitated.

Dark Wing swiveled his head around, piercing Tristan with an impatient gaze. Tristan looked into the skybax's moonlit eyes, and recalled the time that Dark Wing had pulled him out of the pit. It was the first time that he had to trust the skybax. He remembered how his nerves had calmed when gazing into the creature's eyes and synchronizing his breath with his.

Though Tristan's eyes still reflected fear, he continued to keep his focus riveted on the skybax. He struggled to make his own nervous breaths slow down to match Dark Wing's. He felt sympathy emanating from the skybax's gaze, but he also sensed the creature's patience running out. As Tristan's breathing slowed down, Dark Wing moved his head again, facing the open canyon.

Before he could get worked up again, Tristan quickly reached up and lunged for the side of the saddle. He managed to climb up, although it was somewhat challenging without the aid of a flight platform. He'd done this once before under much more difficult circumstances so this time it went much faster. Once he was positioned in the saddle, Dark Wing flexed his wings a few times, preparing for flight.

"Wait." Tristan urged. "Just give me a moment." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on taking in deep, slow breaths again. It seemed like all that work to calm down only moments ago had been for nothing. Or maybe it had helped a little. He'd managed the step of getting into the saddle now…but now he had to get through another flight.

Dark Wing could feel the boy's trembling through the saddle and it disturbed him. He swiveled his head sideways where he could see Tristan clutching the front of the saddle, eyes tightly closed, brows drawn together in concentration. He whistled through his beak, trying to get his rider's attention.

Tristan opened his eyes and Dark Wing saw the fear radiating from them. A couple of rough flights and falling had apparently resulted in some serious damage to his young Rider's confidence.

"I'm trying." Tristan breathed. "I'm trying."

Dark Wing decided that the longer they waited, the more time Tristan would have to imagine all sorts of terrible things that wouldn't happen on this flight. He turned his head, facing the open canyons again and moved forward.

Tristan's grip on the front of the saddle tightened as he realized that Dark Wing wasn't going to wait around any longer.

As the skybax launched out over the moonlit canyons, Tristan's stomach twisted as his anxiety heightened as he not only fretted over Twilight, but also his struggle to trust Dark Wing to provide him a safe flight. He had no idea where Dark Wing would take him or what the outcome would be this time.

It was the second time Tristan had flown at night and so far both flights were difficult. The first time he'd been in pain and struggled to stay conscious and now this time he struggled to calm this newfound fear. Throughout his childhood, he'd always been the daring type, rarely cowering at heights or intrepid moves. He used to enjoy the thrill of it all, so when he'd first anticipated becoming a Rider he'd never foreseen himself having to deal much with this kind of fear.

Little by little, Tristan adjusted to the flight and realized that it was going smoothly. His muscles gradually relaxed and he finally managed to give some attention to his surroundings. The night air felt cool while they passed through foggy patches rising from low pockets in the canyons. After awhile he took note of the urgent feel in Dark Wing's flight. He flapped his wings often, allowing little time for gliding on breezes. As huge carved formations were coming up on the left, Tristan recognized the Sentinels, bathed in the eerie mixture of moonlight and shadow. He waited for Dark Wing to turn around, but the skybax didn't. He flew right past them without hesitation.

Tristan's apprehension heightened. They were now passing through forbidden territory. He was becoming a regular code breaker now; first the sabertooth territory, next the rules between the different skybax groups, and now the territory of the pteranadons. Did this mean he was becoming more like a Dolphin Bay Drifter after all? He shoved aside the thought and focused on the task at hand.

Dark Wing steadily descended downward, the canyon walls rising up higher and higher on either side of them. Tristan yawned repeatedly to pop his ears due to the rapid altitude change. Soon he could see sparks of moonlight glinting on the Amu River just below them. Dark Wing followed the river, flying low enough that Tristan could feel the mist rising from the water and dampening his face.

Soon he could hear a faint rushing sound which grew stronger the further they traveled along the path of the river. Looking down, Tristan could see that the water's speed was picking up. This could only mean one thing. A waterfall was coming up.

Sure enough, the rushing turned into a roar and Tristan gasped at the sight which opened up before him. The river disappeared into a huge gaping hole in the ground with mist rising up above in a billowing cloud. A strange greenish glow filtered up from the cave opening and Tristan realized that it was not the moonlight.

Dark Wing turned away from the river and glided lower, preparing to land on the ground nearby. Tristan braced himself for a rough landing, but surprisingly this time, Dark Wing landed quite smoothly. Maybe the creature was getting more accustomed to a rider now. Tristan climbed down and wished for the hundredth time that he had his sunstone to guide the way. The moonlight was bright, but there were still too many dark places to stumble in. Reluctantly, he pulled the small lantern from his pack and lit it.

Dark Wing was already walking away and Tristan had to hurry to keep up with him. As they drew closer to where the river emptied into the cave opening, Tristan could see bones littering the ground like debris from a flood. He carefully stepped around them. He realized now that this place was none other than the revered and forbidden entry to the World Beneath. This was where many saurians traveled to in their last days. It was the place they preferred to die. It made sense now why this territory belonged to the pteranadons. Like the skybaxes, they were meat eaters, but this is how they chose to find most of their meals. They were scavengers.

Tristan clenched the handle of the lantern tightly, his palms growing sweaty even though the night air was chilly. Just ahead, Dark Wing stopped near something large on the ground. It looked like a pile of rocks at first, but as Tristan drew closer, his breath caught in his throat when he recognized Twilight. She lay on the ground with one wing tucked beside her and the other stretched out. Dark Wing crooned softly as he approached her, nuzzling her with his beak.

Tristan fell to his knees beside Twilight. He set the lantern down and used both hands, running them along her head and neck, searching for injuries. There were several ones that seemed fairly minor, so why did she feel so cold? She could barely lift her head and only a faint coo escaped through her beak. As Tristan searched, his hands trembling once again, he finally found the problem. There was a deep wound in her side and a pool of blood beneath her. He frantically dug in his pack and pulled out comfrey powder and sprinkled it on the wound, but it was no use. She was already too far gone. She weakly lifted the claws of her outstretched wing and ruffled the small white patch in Tristan's hair like she'd done so many times before. Tristan stroked her neck, the lump in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"Was it the pteranadons that hurt you? You know that skybaxes aren't supposed to cross into their territory. Or was it was the skirmish with the other skybaxes earlier today? Or did you encounter another nocturnal skybax? Oh, I wish I knew!" His voice cracked and he turned his head away, swiping at his face with his sleeve. The moister on his face was no longer just from the mist rising from the cave.

Twilight struggled to move her head. She lifted her wing again and managed to push something beneath it with her beak. Tristan caught sight of a soft glow beneath her wing. He gently lifted her wing and squinted down in confusion.

It was a sunstone.

His eyes were blurry from unshed tears so the light of the glowing stone seemed to triple, shooting out beams in several directions. As he reached down and closed his fingers around it, he could feel the familiar slight warmth pulsing from it. It was not the same stone he'd lost. This one was bigger and he couldn't fully close his fingers around it. He held it out toward Twilight and saw the reflection of it in her darkening eyes. He set it down again, placing it on the ground near her beak.

Twilight sighed and whistled faintly. Using the tip of her beak, she tapped the glowing stone, pushing it toward him again. She wanted him to have it.

"But I didn't need this! Not if it had something to do with you getting that horrible wound!" Tristan rocked back and forth slightly, rubbing his face in agitation. "Did you go down there?" He said, his voice trembling with emotion. He pointed in the direction of the cave opening in the ground. "Maybe that's where you found it?" But he realized that it didn't matter how or where she acquired the sunstone. What mattered was that she was fading right before his eyes, just like the sunlight fading away in the evening. Twilight.

"Please, Twilight." Tristan said, stroking the creature's neck. "When we fall, we have to remember to get back up again. This is what Levka said." His breath hitched in his throat. "Please. You can do this. You can get up. You can get better. We have a mission to complete together. This is just some turbulence we're facing, but we'll come through it. A rock in the water, but we can steer around it. Maybe we met some sharks, but there are dolphins there to lift us up. We _won't_ drown…there's a safe place…an island…we can make it there…you, me, and Dark Wing." Tears leaked from Tristan's eyes and slid down his face.

 _Bix_. _I wish you were here now to explain what I should do. This is too much! I never saw this coming!_

Even though he sensed that it was too late to save the dying skybax, he tried his best. It gave him something to do to as he tried to shove aside the crushing pain inside his chest. He spread the burdock and juniper berry salve on all her wounds and packed more comfrey on the worst one. Then he took his jacket off and spread it over her, trying to protect her from the cool mist drifting over from the cave opening. Last of all, he picked up the sunstone and held it against her side where he knew her heart was, hoping that maybe somehow the warmth and energies from the stone would somehow bring healing to her. He held the stone there until his arms ached, but he refused to stop. Dark Wing stayed close and continued to hum softly to her. "We're partners, Twilight." Tristan said, knowing that the creature liked the sound of his voice. "You and me and Dark Wing. We need you. You can't go yet. You have to get through this." Tristan's hands shook as he continued to hold the sunstone over the creature's heart, but all too soon, Twilight took one last breath, her body shuddered, and her eyes glazed over.

When Tristan realized that she was gone a terrible pain like none he'd ever felt before rose in his chest. It was as if someone had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart, trying to crush it. He stumbled backward, breathing hard, his heart pounding. He staggered in a slow circle, holding his head in his hands. "No, no, no." He murmured. "Please, _please_ no. This can't be happening!"

There had to be some way to release this pain. He tipped his head back and saw the moon high above, full and bright. It seemed wrong for it to look so beautiful and for the first time it looked cold and heartless. He screamed in frustration and Dark Wing joined him, both of them screaming at the moon. Their voices merely drowned in the roaring of the falls. Tristan's throat started to hurt from the screaming and his voice grew hoarse. He dropped to his knees again and the stone slipped out of his shaking fingers, thumping against the ground and rolling toward Dark Wing. Tristan fell forward against the ground, beating it with his fists, not caring that the gravels bit into his hands.

Finally he lay on the ground with his arms wrapped around his middle as if this could somehow ease the ache which emanated from his very core. After awhile he felt Dark Wing nudging him. He sat up and looked into the creature's eyes, seeing the sorrow reflected in them. He knew that Dark wing was telling him that they needed to leave. At dawn the pteranadons would come.

Dark wing pushed the sunstone toward Tristan and he finally picked it up. He stood shakily to his feet and turned to Twilight. Numbly, he pulled his jacket off of her and put it back on. He stroked the skybax's neck one last time. It was cold. She really was gone. He blew out the lamp, waited a few minutes longer for it to cool, then put it back in his pack and used the sunstone for light instead.

Dark Wing said his own goodbye to his mate, whistling and sighing mournfully. When he was finished, he looked at the boy again and Tristan sensed the creature urging him to climb into the saddle again. Tristan numbly obeyed, so drained now and overcome with grief, that there was little room for fearing flight anymore.

When Dark Wing returned to their usual meeting place, Tristan started to try and take off the saddle, but the skybax danced out of his reach, refusing to let the boy remove the saddle. Tristan watched in surprise and confusion as the skybax launched into the air quickly, leaving him alone. Because the skybax still wore the saddle, Tristan realized that he would return. He didn't know what Dark Wing was up to now, but he was willing to wait and find out.

After setting his backpack and staff aside, Tristan pulled off his jacket and wrapped the sunstone in it, hiding its light from view. He sat down, drawing his legs up to his chest, and wrapping his arms tightly around them, resting his chin on his knees. He lifted his dark eyes up to the moon as if hoping that it would speak to him, telling him the answers to the questions aching deep inside of him. His brow furrowed, making a tiny crease above his nose, and his mouth was set in a grim line. He listened to the wind as it made soft rushing sounds, rattling the scraggly bushes nearby and whistling around the corner of a nearby rock face. He absentmindedly studied the sounds of the wind, remembering when his instructor had been so adamant about the importance of understanding the tones of the wind. But the longer he listened, the more his heart throbbed as the sound reminded him of Twilight's last whistling breaths.

Tears welled in his eyes and he dropped his head into his shoulder sleeve, rubbing his face against the material. In doing so, he felt the rough upraised embroidered emblem of a Beginner Rider scratching against his skin.

A Beginner Rider.

He hadn't made it to the level of Apprentice. He wasn't even sure if he still held the rank of Beginner anymore either. For now, he was not a Rider at all. Twilight was gone and although Dark Wing still remained, he did not have the heart to keep pursuing a Rider status for now. He needed to get away. He needed time to think, to be alone, to try and cope somehow.

 _I need to go home._

It was the familiar whirring sound of wings that distracted Tristan from his dark thoughts. He looked up quickly into the moonlit air above the deep gorge. Heart pounding, he scrambled to his feet, straining both his eyes and his ears, searching for Dark Wing. A sudden screech from above caused him jump, hands flying to his ears. Stumbling backward toward the safety of the cliff wall, he craned his neck upward.

The wings of the skybax sliced the air vehemently as he circled the ledge. _Come on, Dark Wing. Why aren't you landing?_

Then Tristan saw it. He froze, eyes riveted on the oval object, clutched firmly in the huge creature's talons. An egg—a skybax egg. Dark Wing couldn't land properly without disposing of it first and there was no soft nest nearby to cushion its fall. Tristan stared upward, dumbfounded. Dark Wing circled again, screeching angrily—and then the boy finally understood what the skybax wanted him to do. He held out his arms.

Trusting the boy's athletic skill, Dark Wing swooped low—dangerously low—so close that one of his silver tipped wings nearly caught the boy full in the face, but it didn't—so the skybax let go of the precious egg.

For only a brief second it plummeted through the air, turning gracefully in the moonlight before landing firmly in Tristan's outstretched arms. He had expected it to be moderately heavy, but wasn't prepared for just how much heavier it could feel when dropped from several feet above. It thumped hard against the boy's chest, knocking his chin soundly, causing him to bite his tongue. Gasping, he stumbled backwards against the sudden impact until his back slammed into the rock wall behind him.

The sudden jolt nearly caused him to drop the egg, but somehow he managed to keep it clutched tightly in his arms. Grunting softly, Tristan felt his legs give out and he sat down hard, a small cloud of dust puffing up around him. He choked on the dust and wheezed for several moments, hardly aware of Dark Wing landing just in front of him. The wind coming from the creature's wings caused more dust to swirl through the air. Tristan coughed again and again until he felt worn out.

Dark Wing stepped forward, claws clicking against the floor of the rock ledge until he stood directly in front of the boy. "Crrraaawww!" He barked.

Tristan looked up quickly. The skybax held his head close to the boy, but kept his head turned to the side so as not to stab the boy with his long sharp beak. Tristan felt the weight of the egg still held firmly in his arms. Slowly, he set the egg down, rolling it toward the skybax.

Darkwing chirrupped sharply, nudging the egg with his beak until it rolled back toward the boy.

Tristan looked up at the creature incredulously. "What? You want me to…keep this…egg? This means…Twilight…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Eyes welling with tears again, Tristan pushed the egg toward the skybax once more, but Dark Wing just nudged it back to him again. They did this back and forth a few more times before Dark Wing finally grew fed up, squawking in irritation. He slapped Tristan with the tip of one wing, leaving a stinging red mark against the boy's cheek.

Tristan rubbed his face, finally understanding. This was Twilight's egg and Dark Wing wanted Tristan to take care of it. Feeling numb, Tristan set to rearranging his backpack. He took the lantern out and set it aside, then shook the sunstone out of his jacket, allowing it to fall to the ground next to the backpack. Next he picked up the jacket and wrapped it around the egg. Carefully, he lowered the egg into his backpack. Then, as an afterthought, he picked up the glowing sunstone and tucked it in by the egg. Maybe its faint warmth would reach the egg.

Tristan turned to Dark Wing and the creature finally allowed him to remove the saddle. He set it down by the backpack and paused, staring at the skybax through haunted eyes. He sensed that this would be goodbye for some time now. His eyes blurred with tears as Dark Wing stepped forward, laying his beak one last time over his shoulder. The skybax hummed gently and Tristan recognized it as the farewell tones used among skybaxes. Tristan mimicked the tones as best as he could until his voice broke with emotion. Finally Dark Wing pulled back. He gave the boy one last long look, then he spun around, causing Tristan to have to duck to avoid being slapped by the huge wings, and with a sharp cry that echoed in the canyon, he flew away, the moonlight setting his silver tipped wings aglow, matching the bluish-white glow of the sunstone.

With a sinking feeling Tristan realized that he still did not know the skybax's real name. Instead of eternal friendship and commitment, he'd been given an egg—Twilight's egg—to take care of. And now, he resolved to do everything he could to protect it.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Tristan hated writing. He always had and now he determined that he always would. The blank papers spread out before him, stared back at him in a ghostly white hue beneath the light of the sunstone.

So many words swirled through his mind, like the wind in the canyons, but just like the wind, he couldn't seem to capture them and seal them in ink and destroy the ghostliness of the paper.

But he needed to leave messages. People needed to know why he'd chosen to leave and as hard as it was to come up with words on paper, it would be harder to tell them in person. Especially because he knew that his words would cause opposition. People would try to hold him back and try to make him come up with even more words to explain everything. They would demand words which hurt far too much to speak aloud.

Tristan sighed wearily and dropped his head down onto the table. He was getting good at being sneaky. Upon arriving back at Canyon City, he'd managed to sneak through the sleeping village. If he noticed any flickering lights or activity, he was careful to avoid that direction. Using the sunstone for guidance only when necessary, he'd made his way to the lecture room where there were convenient tables and chairs to utilize and no cadets to risk waking up as he wrote his letters of departure.

But the letters weren't writing themselves. If he still wanted to get out of Canyon City before dawn, he would have to hurry up. Tristan raised his head again and rubbed his eyes. Then, with a determined look on his face, he snatched up the quill, stabbed it into the inkwell, and scrawled out his words, rapidly filling the papers with blunt words, but it was the best he could come up with in the short time he had along with his lack of eloquence in creative writing skills.

To the Master Pilot, Will Dennison:

I can't stay. I am sorry. You were an amazing instructor and you did your job well. But Twilight is gone. Dark Wing and I went to search for her and found her dying in the sacred grounds. Yes, I trespassed. I've done everything I was told not to. I know. But after the misunderstanding that happened at graduation, I had to go search for her when she did not return. Dark Wing led me to her. I don't know exactly what happened to her. All I can guess is that she was injured during the attack and made her way to the sacred grounds to breathe her last. Saying that I am devastated at her loss is an understatement. I honestly can't find the words to describe the pain I feel at losing her. As a result, I can't keep flying, even if Dark Wing is willing. Not right now anyway. I need to get away. I need time alone. This is all just too much to handle right now. Please don't try to come after me. After traveling in the Forbidden Mountains, I am capable of traveling on my own. I apologize for failing. Don't count it as failure on your part. You were an amazing instructor and had your hands full with someone like me. Again, I want to thank you for all you have done and for putting up with such a challenging cadet. Please understand why I must leave for now. Please, do not pursue me. I need time alone. Fly High, Breathe Deep, Seek Peace.

Tristan ripped out the paper from his sketchbook, set it aside, and started on the next letter.

To Taddeo:

You have been the closest friend I've ever had. Thank you for putting up with me all this time, sharing your advice, keeping my secrets, teaching me how to draw—thank you for everything. It's hard to say goodbye, but I have to. I have to move on for now. Twilight is gone. Dark Wing and I found her dying. I don't exactly know what happened to her. It hurts to lose her. It hurts horribly. Please understand why I have to get away for awhile. As I am telling everyone else, please do not pursue me. I need time and space. Goodbye for now. Fly High.

To Fira:

I had to get away. I hope you can understand. It hurts too much to keep writing about what happened so I'm asking that you ask your father about it. I wrote more details to him. It's been great training with you and I will miss you. We've been through a lot together. I am sorry about what happened between Mathias, me, and you, but I am not sorry for having known you. I like you a lot, but I'm not sure that we are meant to be more than friends. I hope you can understand why I have to leave for now. I have a lot to think about and try to sort out. Thank you for all your help. Goodbye for now. Fly High.

To Elora:

I want you to know that meeting you has been a good thing in my life. You have been a wonderful friend and have helped me a lot and I owe you for that. I will try to remember all that you have taught me. I've ran into more difficulties with training so I need to get away for awhile. If you want to know more details as to why, Fira or Tadd can probably explain. I am so sorry, but I am leaving for a good while. Maybe one day I will see you again. Please know that Jamin plans to return to Canyon City and he cares for you a lot. Please tell Sabra and Twig that I will miss them terribly. Tell them thank you for helping me in so many ways. I thank you too, for all you have done. Breathe Deep, Seek Peace.

With his letters finally finished, Tristan made his way through the village, delivering Will and Fira's in the message box outside Will's door and then Taddeo's in the message box outside the door of the cadet's quarters.

He filled his water canteen, snuck into the diner that the cadets had shared most of their meals at and snitched some food, leaving an offering of the last of the burdock and juniper berry salve for whoever was in charge of the kitchen supplies.

On his way out, last of all, Tristan passed by the infirmary and put his letter for Elora in the Infirmary's message box.

The egg was wrapped carefully, keeping warm in Tristan's backpack. He planned to keep the egg a secret for now, taking care of it on his own and keeping it out of the hatchery where people would ask too many questions about the egg and how he came to have it in his possession. Dark Wing entrusted it into his care and he was going to do his best to do his job well.

Tristan set out alone, leaving Canyon City behind, heading south toward his home, Sauropolis.

End of part III and end of Book I


End file.
